Izuku's Harem Academia
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: Inspired by a certain BNHA doujin, this fanfiction story is written for erotically smutty fun and will feature kinky lemons. This is also my first time writing a smut fanfiction and I hope that everyone will like the lemony smut featuring our favorite cinnamon roll whom a certain grape-headed pervert in Class 1A will bitterly call a lucky bastard. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 1: Brain-Jacking Villainess**

A cheerful girl with short brown hair, visible pink blushes on her cheeks, large round eyes and soft pads on fingertips named Uraraka Ochako was on her way to U.A. High School. The high school which she was currently attending to learn how to be a pro-hero had recently built some dorms for students to live in. Considering recent events, including the villain attack during summer camp and All Might's retirement after fighting a certain terrifying villain, she understood why the school deemed it necessary to build the dorms for the students' safety.

Speaking of safety, Ochako frowned in worry as she thought about her friend, Midoriya Izuku. A boy with bright-green eyes, fluffy dark-green hair and freckles on his face, the boy had suffered much due to his fight with an infamous villain known as Muscular during the summer camp attack. Her heart could not help but clench at the awful memory of his broken body as he cried in despair due to failing to save Bakugou Katsuki from getting kidnapped by the villains. Although Izuku's injuries had healed and Katsuki had been rescued, she still worried for the boy whom she could not help but… like a lot.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she failed to notice that a small blob of pink slime slipping into her luggage bag…

**\--At the U.A. Dorms…--**

After her home room teacher, Aizawa Shouta, told her and her classmates their room arrangements, Ochako immediately went to her room to unpack her belongings. Due to being poor, she did not have much to unpack. However, just as she was opening her luggage bag, the blob of amorphous pink slime which had been hiding inside it suddenly leapt out and covered her face. Too shocked by the sudden attack to even scream, she struggled futilely as the slime started to engulf her face and even probe into her ears. After a few seconds, her weakening struggles stopped entirely as the slime oozed into her head through her ears.

As soon as the last of the slime entered her head, her eyes opened and she wore an uncharacteristic smirk as she thought, "Finally, I thought I'd never get myself a new host!"

Getting up onto her feet and looking over herself, the obviously parasitic being inside Ochako thought to itself, "Hmmm… not a bad body to stay in if I have to say so myself." It then looked into Ochako's memories and thought, "And a student of U.A. High School itself no less. I can definitely make use of this situation!"

"W-what's going on? Why am I not in control of my own body and why do I have a voice in my head?!" cried the real Ochako who was basically trapped in her own mind.

The parasitic being made Ochako's body strike a villainous pose as it mentally replied to her, "Well, if you must know, I'm what you may call a villainess. You can call me… Brain-Jacker."

Realisation hit Ochako as she replied, "You're that slime that jumped out of my bag and onto my face just now!"

"Bingo! I barely survived the Kamino Incident which forced All Might to retire after defeating that monster of a villain," replied Brain-Jacker who mentally scowled as she added, "If it wasn't for the fact that I could move around and survive for a few days without a host, I would have been trapped under all that rubble along with my last host."

"Y-you won't get away with this! Deku will notice something is wrong with me and…!"

"No, he won't," said Brain-Jacker who then smugly explained, "You see, my quirk, [Parasite Slime, allows me to gain control over any biological woman that I inhabit. Not only that, I can read your memories to not only mimic your behaviour and mannerisms perfectly but even uncover certain secrets about you such as your crush on a certain someone."

Ochako was panicking as she mentally squeaked, "Y-y-you know that already?!"

Brain-Jacker smirked and licked her finger with eager anticipation as she mentally replied, "That's right, and I know exactly what I'm going to do while I'm in your body. You see, I'm the kind of villainess who enjoys toying with my victims by making them have sex with men." Suddenly, she saw images of Ochako's fears and her visage became a disgusted scowl as she added, "Hey, just because I enjoy making my victims have sex with men doesn't mean that I don't have standards!"

"So… you're not going to force me to have sex with random men or break Deku's heart?" asked Ochako who was hoping that such would be the case.

"Don't get me wrong, I am certainly in control of your body. However, if your emotions get too strong for me to… ignore for the lack of a better term, I'll start feeling them as though they are my own. Needless to say, I'd rather not feel your feelings of despair and hatred if I can help it," Explained Brain-Jacker who then added, "Of course, there is the option of suppressing your consciousness so that I do not have to put up with your emotions and thoughts but even I can't forcefully suppress it indefinitely unless your let me do so. The longer I forcefully keep your consciousness suppressed, the harder it will be for me to do so without losing control of your body. That said, I can freely alter your libido and fill your mind with lewd ideas so there's always the possibility of you becoming the cum-dump of your class by the time I'm through with you."

"But you won't as long as I strongly refuse to submit and you wish to avoid feeling my negative emotions," said Ochako who was beginning to have a grasp of Brain-Jacker's abilities and limitations.

Brain Jack nodded and replied, "That is undeniably true, unless you change your mind at some point and decide to be a complete slut."

"So what will stop you from making me so… pent up that I would allow even Mineta to have sex with me?" Ochako was talking about Mineta Minoru, a short boy with purple balls in place of hair on his head and a complete pervert whom the girls had beaten up on more than one occasion due to his perverted antics. Understandably, Ochako did not want to even think about the idea of having sex with him.

"To be perfectly honest, it's mostly up to your feelings and morality. If your feelings for that Deku-boy wins out, the worst I can do is make you his personal cock sleeve," replied Brain-Jacker.

"T-that's already more than awful enough!" cried Ochako.

"And I'm a villain so I don't really care as long as I can have my fun," replied Brain-Jacker who then gloated, "Tonight's going to be a fun night!"

**\--A short while later…--**

The currently brain-jacked Ochako had just finished unpacking her things and decided to approach a room which belonged to her friend, Asui Tsuyu. A frog-like girl who has long dark-green hair, large oval eyes and an impressively long and dexterous tongue, Tsuyu seemed to be upset about something ever since the Kamino Incident. Although Brain-Jacker had no reason to care about the girl who often wore a vacant expression and spoke bluntly, she knew that Tsuyu was Ochako's friend and the villainess was more than happy to add Tsuyu in her "collection" of brain-jacked victims by using her ability to create mentally-linked copies of herself to brain-jack more victims.

"Please, leave Tsuyu-chan out of this!" begged Ochako.

"Nope, I'm going to take over her body and then make the both of you have your way with that boy," declared Brain-Jacker. Although there was no denying that Ochako was strongly against her plans, Brain-Jacker had enough experience with controlling unwilling hosts to know how to handle the issue. The first step which she took was to be frank and honest with Ochako about her quirk and its limitations to prevent Ochako from feeling too much panic or fear towards the villain. The second step was to limit her villainous actions to "one step at a time" so that Ochako would not have enough "emotional strength" to overwhelm the villain's ability to ignore her feelings. The final step was to play along with Ochako's personal desires, including romantic and erotic fantasies, as she would be less able to resist Brain-Jacker's decision to essentially fulfil them. Brain-Jacker especially loved the third step as she pointed out, "Besides, who would have thought that you would be so… open to the idea of being more than just a friend with that girl, Tsuyu?"

"T-that's because you filled my head with all those… those… perverted ideas!" argued Ochako.

"True, but the fact that you're actually interested in them means that you're not as pure-hearted as you think, Ochako-chan," replied the villain who said Ochako's name with a deliberately affectionate manner.

"Even if you're right, that doesn't mean that I want you to take over her body and force her to… to… do all of those things to me against her will!"

"Deny your perverted interests all you want, Ochako-chan, but even you can't deny that Tsuyu's tongue offers so many… fun possibilities," replied Brain-Jacker.

Ochako's mind seemed to shut down in response due to sheer shame and embarrassment as she failed to stop herself from imagining Tsuyu using her long frog-like tongue to pleasure her… nether parts.

Certain that Ochako would be unable to stop her no matter how hard she tried, Brain-Jacker almost smirked as she knocked on Tsuyu's door…

**\--Later that night…--**

Izuku was puzzled when Ochako sent him a message after their classmates held the dorm room showcasing competition. His puzzlement changed into concern and nervousness when Ochako requested him to visit Tsuyu's room as the frog girl wanted to tell him something important in private. Although nervous, he was a kind-hearted boy who cared for Tsuyu so he did not think twice about making his way to her room to find out what she wanted to speak to him about. Before long, he stood in front of her door and was about to knock it when he heard Ochako's voice, "It's open, Deku. You can come in."

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Izuku opened the door and was surprised that the light in the room were not on. In spite of being puzzled by the lack of lighting, Izuku stepped into the room and said, "Pardon me for intruding."

Suddenly, the door close behind him and someone hugged him from behind. Shocked by the sudden embrace, Izuku panicked and almost tried to break free when he turned around and saw Ochako. He was so surprised by the sudden embrace from the girl whom he secretly pined for that it took him five seconds to notice that she was dressed only in a pink pair of cat-themed mittens which she probably wore to keep her touch-dependent quirk under control. When he finally noticed her state of "dress", Izuku's entire face flushed red in embarrassment as he stuttered as quietly as he could to avoid being overheard by others, "U-U-Uraraka-san! W-why are you dressed like that?!"

Ochako's embrace tightened as she nuzzled her face into his back and said, "I… I want to be close to you, Deku." Hearing the vulnerability in her voice, Izuku stopped panicking as he continued to listen to her, "We all have been through so much recently and… you got hurt so badly after your fight with that villain." Ochako's body trembled to hold back her tears as she continued to speak, "You could have died back there and I… I don't want to lose you."

Filled with caring sympathy, Izuku all but forgot about Ochako's current state of dress as he spoke to her, "Uraraka-san, it's okay. I'm still here after all."

"But what if there's another villain attack?" asked Ochako who looked into Izuku's eyes as she continued to speak, "We have already gone through two villain attacks even though we're just students here and there no way to be sure that you'll still be here after the next attack. Just thinking about losing you hurts so much!"

Realisation dawned upon Izuku as he tentatively asked, "Uraraka-san, do you… like me as more than a friend?"

Uraraka nodded with tears in her eyes as she replied, "I do, Deku."

"As do I, kero."

Surprised by the familiar voice, Izuku turned around and his eyeballs nearly popped out of his head when he saw Tsuyu stand before him without any clothes on. As hard as he tried to avoid looking at her, the image of her attractive naked body was permanently seared into his mind. Turning his face away from Tsuyu with his eyes shut, Izuku stammered, "A-A-A-Asui-san! W-w-why are you naked too?!"

Seemingly unconcerned about her current state of dress, or lack thereof, Tsuyu approached Izuku and hugged him from the front. She then said, "Midoriya-chan, I… want to apologise to you."

"A-apologise?" asked Izuku.

Tsuyu nodded and explained, "I always say what's on my mind but there are also times when I have no idea what I should say. Do you remember what I said back at the hospital?"

Recalling how Tsuyu said that he and four of their fellow classmates would be no different from villains if they violate to rules to rescue Katsuki from the League of Villains, Izuku hesitantly replied, "Y-yeah, I do."

"Even though I sympathised with you and the others, my choice of words were severe. I was shocked beyond belief when I heard this morning that the five of you actually through with it. I was… so frustrated by my own cowardice and I had no idea what I could even say to any of you," explained Tsuyu. Izuku could feel her body tremble with barely repressed tears as she added, "I couldn't bring myself to have fun and chat with any of you as though nothing had happened between us. Just thinking about it about it made me feel so sad and lonely. That's why I have to apologise to all of you."

"N-not that I don't appreciate the thought but couldn't you have just spoken to all of us at the same time instead of doing… well… this?" asked Izuku.

"I wanted to apologise to you first, Midoriya-chan. I… like you the same way Ochako-chan does."

"R-really?"asked Izuku. Although Izuku was undoubtedly on friendly terms with Tsuyu, he did not expect her to have any special feelings for him. Considering that he was essentially a "quirkless loser" prior to being accepted as a student of U.A. High School, it was tragically understandable for him to not consider the possibility of being romantically liked by more than one girl.

Tsuyu nodded and said, "Why else would I keep reminding you to call me Tsuyu-chan instead of letting you call me Asui-san?"

Izuku was at a loss for words when Ochako spoke to him, "Deku, do you accept us?"

Izuku turned around and looked into Ochako's eyes which were brimming with tears. His heart clenched at seeing her longing expression while Tsuyu nuzzled into his chest. Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes as he made his decision and said with a nod, "I…do, Ochako-chan, Tsuyu-chan. I honestly don't know where to even start with this relationship, but I'll do my best to make the both of you happy somehow."

"Thank you, Deku," said Ochako.

Suddenly, Izuku felt something slimy enter his ear and blacked out…

**\--Immediately after Izuku's blackout…--**

"W-where am I?" asked Izuku. Just a moment ago, he was in Tsuyu's room and was being embraced by both Ochako and Tsuyu. As for the current situation, he was in some sort of black void.

"You're in, for the lack of a better term, a mind-scape."

Surprised, Izuku turned to see a beautiful woman who was well-built, had sharp intelligent eyes and had dark straight hair. As he had never met the woman before, Izuku hesitantly asked, "Who are you and what do you mean by mind-scape?"

Instead of answering his question, the woman asked, "What is the last thing you remembered before coming here?"

"Well, I was in a room with two of my… friends and I suddenly felt…" Izuku's face paled as he then asked, "Are you telling me that a villain with some sort of brainwashing quirk managed to take over all of our bodies?" His expression fell into despair as he asked, "And that all those things that they said just now were just… lies…?"

"Not quite. For one thing, that villainess did manage to take over your two girlfriends but she has not taken over your body yet. In fact, my friends are keeping that villainess at bay just like how we helped you break free from that brainwashing quirk back at the sports festival."

Confused, Izuku asked, "What do you mean by helping me with that brainwashing quirk back at the…" He then remembered his fight with Shinsou Hitoshi, a boy with indigo hair, very dark rings under his eyes and a brainwashing quirk which could only be activated by verbally responding to him. Upon realising whom the woman was talking about, he pointed at her and exclaimed, "You're… one of the former wielders of One For All!"

The woman nodded with a smile and said, "That's right, Midoriya Izuku. My name is Shimura Nana, Toshinori's predecessor and teacher."

Bowing to the former wielder of One For All, a powerful quirk which had the ability to stockpile power and be passed down to a chosen successor, Izuku said, "I-it's an honour to finally meet you in person, Shimura-san!"

Chuckling at Izuku's earnest attitude, Nana smiled in a motherly way towards him and said, "I'm not all that great, Midoriya. If I was, I would have been able to defeat All For One and not leave that burden to Toshinori." Her expression became sad as she added, "Not to mention that I would have been able to protect my husband and not need to leave my own son to foster care for his own safety."

"I'm… sorry to hear that, Shimura-san," said Izuku who thought about how his mother felt about his near-death at the hands of that murderous villain, Muscular.

Nana shook her head and said, "It's all in the past. As I am now, I'm little more than a memory of the person I once was before I gave my power to Toshinori. Also…" her eyes hardened as she added, "-we still have a pinch to get you out of. That villainess is trying to take over your body and while my friends can keep her at bay, we can't keep doing it forever. Sooner or later, one side will have to give in."

Izuku wore a determined expression as he asked, "What can I do to to break free of that villainess' control and save my friends?"

Nana smiled in approval as she replied, "The good news is, you are essentially linked to not only the villainess but also to your two friends. If you can reach out to them and work together, you might be able to break free of her control."

"Then that's exactly what I'll do!" said Izuku who then sheepishly added, "So how do I get to them?"

"Just think about them and call out to them with all your heart. Which reminds me, that villainess may have taken over their bodies but my intuition tells me that their feelings of love towards you are very much real," replied Nana.

Armed with Nana's guidance and reassurance, Izuku smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Shimura-san." He then took a deep breath before he called out to Ochako and Tsuyu the same way he used his quirk, One For All, "Clench my butt-hole super-tight and scream from the bottom of my heart!"

"Ochako-chan! Tsuyu-Chan!"

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Brain-Jacker was metaphorically gritting her teeth in frustration as she tried to take control of Izuku. She knew from past experience that male hosts were harder to control than female hosts but Izuku was the most difficult host she had ever tried to control. Unlike female hosts, male hosts were more resistant to her ability to control their bodies and she could neither suppress their consciousness nor read their memories without their consent. That said, she could immobilise their bodies, influence their libido and fill their minds with lewd ideas so it was possible for her to manipulate them to a limited degree. As for Izuku, his body was somehow rejecting her to the point that it took all of her effort to just immobilize his body to prevent him from struggling or calling out for help.

Suddenly, she heard a loud mental yell which she immediately recognised, "Ochako-Chan! Tsuyu-Chan!"

As soon as she heard the mental yell, both of her female hosts started to twitch against her will. Realising that was she somehow losing control over them, Brain-Jacker mentally yelled back, "Don't… you… dare… fuck with me!" She then pushed her brain-jacking abilities to the limit…

**\--Back to the Mind-Scape…--**

Izuku blinked owlishly as he stared at the scene before him, "What…?"

A small malnourished girl with pink hair was being beaten by a woman whom Izuku somehow instinctively realised was her aunt. As for why the girl was being beaten, she recently discovered that her aunt had been cheating on her husband with another man. Needless to say, her aunt refused to allow the affair to be revealed to anyone and she was abusing the girl to keep her quiet.

Speaking of the aunt, the girl's loving mother and father had died in a tragic accident years before the beating took place. No one on her father's side of the family wanted to take the orphaned girl in as her mother was actually a former sex slave before she got married to her husband who was a pro-hero responsible for freeing her from her ill-fate. As for her mother's side of the family, none of them ever tried to reach out to her or even her mother. In the end, the girl was adopted by her aunt, who was her father's sister, and her husband. Both her aunt and uncle made no secret that they did not care about her and saw her as little more than a burden to tolerate. The fact that the girl seemed quirkless in spite of her unusual hair colouration only made the emotional neglect and abuse worse. Even her peers, including her younger cousins, treated her with disdain due to her parentage and quirklessness.

Even though Izuku knew that what he was seeing was just a memory, he still felt angry at his own inability to somehow stop the abuse. He also could not help but think about his own past suffering as a quirkless boy who was bullied and mocked by his own peers, including his former childhood friend, Bakugou Katsuki.

Suddenly, a horrific sound was heard as the girl's ribs broke and punctured her lungs due to her aunt kicking her ribs repeatedly. She then started to cough out large mouthfuls of blood from her mouth. Her aunt seemed horrified by what she had done and did not know what to do. However, just as the girl was about to die due to blood loss, her consciousness was somehow transferred into her blood which changed into a pink slime. The slime then clung onto the woman's leg and quickly made its way up to her ear. Not surprisingly, the woman panicked and tried to get it off but to no avail. When the slime entered her ear, her struggles and screams ceased suddenly as it took over her body. The slime, Brain-Jacker, soon realised just how much of a callous hypocrite her aunt really was.

As it turned out, Brain-Jacker's aunt not only cheated on her husband but even considered him as nothing more than a mere source of income for her. What was more, she enjoyed being a complete slut who would have sex with multiple men and yet she had the sheer gall to claim that her own brother had brought dishonour to the family's reputation in spite of being a hero by marrying a former sex slave. Brain-Jacker's cruel aunt was not even remorseful over the fact that she had essentially beaten her own niece to death but was instead mainly worried about how her niece's death would affect her reputation among both her family members and her own peers who also enjoyed cheating on their husbands.

Outraged by her aunt's hypocritical and uncaring nature, Brain-Jacker forced her aunt to reveal all records of her perverse acts on the internet and even made her reveal the names of the men she had sex with and her peers who also enjoyed cheating on their husbands. She then forced her aunt to tie herself onto the bed naked after writing vulgar words such as "Public Cum-Dump" and "Loose Cock-Sleeve" around her womanhood. Once the vengeful deeds were done, Brain-Jacker exited her body and abandoned her to suffer the consequences. Alone in a world which she was convinced did not care for her due to her parentage, Brain-Jacker decided to live for herself even if it meant becoming a villainess who would harm or corrupt others.

For the next few years, Brain Jacker took over the bodies of various women to survive as a brain-jacking parasite including housewives, high school girls, prostitutes, villainesses and even a low-ranking pro-heroine. In spite of being a self-serving villainess, as well as an undeniable pleasure-seeking pervert due to her memory-reading abilities, she never forced anyone to do something which they truly refused to do unless she felt that they deserved it like her cruel aunt. In fact, she actually protected a few of her hosts from actual rapists by forcefully immobilising their bodies with her copies, helped a few women realise that their husbands or boyfriends were cheating on them and even helped some women become more honest towards their husbands or lovers.

In theory, she could simply take over one host and stay within that host for the rest of her life. However, she never did that as she either felt no real emotional connection with her host or was too afraid to let go of her control over her host to be truly connected. As a result, she had been alone from the day her family died in the accident up to the present day and had never felt any true happiness in spite of being a pleasure-seeking villainess.

"That's just horrible."

Izuku turned around and saw Ochako and Tsuyu behind him who both wore horrified expressions on their faces. Tears streamed down their faces as they realised just how much Brain-Jacker, who was actually supposed to be a girl as old as they were, had suffered.

"You three saw everything, didn't you?"

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu turned to face Brain-Jacker who was currently in the form of her thirteen-year-old self before she "died" and became a slime. She glared at them with tear-filled eyes as she growled at them, "Don't even think that I'll let you three go after what you have done. By the time I'm done with your three, you'll all be nothing more than mind-broken fuck toys!"

Realising what he must do, Izuku stepped forward towards her with a determined expression on his face. Shocked by the boy's action, Brain-Jacker stepped back and asked, "W-what the hell are you doing, you damn freak?!" As Izuku continued to move towards her, the villainess yelled, "S-stay back, I fucking mean it!"

Suddenly, pink tentacles emerged from around her and lashed out at Izuku in an attempt to keep him away from her. However, her attack did not hit him as the tentacles seemed to phase through him like intangible phantoms. Shock was apparent on her face as she tried to strike down Izuku again only for her attack to pass through him harmlessly. Her shock turned into a mixture of panic and anger as the tentacles attacked Izuku repeatedly without any success. Frustrated by her ineffective attacks, the Brain-Jacker resorted to insulting Izuku as she closed her eyes shut and yelled, "You think you can beat me and win the day?! You're nothing more than a fucking limp-dicked loser of a hero wannabe! You're the kind of worthless piece of shit who'll get cucked the moment those two girls realise just how much of a whiny bitch you really are! I bet even your mom thinks you're failure in the making! So stop wasting everyone's time and just leave me the fuck alone!"

When Izuku stood before Brain-Jacker, she opened her eyes and looked up to see his kind sympathetic eyes. Unable to comprehend the sight, she asked, "Why… why aren't you angry at me or looking at me like I'm trash?" She then limply fell to her knees and tears flowed down her cheeks as she continued to ask, "Why… do you even bother to care about me?"

Izuku knelt down to her eye level and said, "That's because it's a hero's duty to save people, even if it means getting involved into things that should have nothing to do with him." He then reached out to hug her as he continued to to speak, "So please, let me save you because I am here."

Realising that Izuku sincerely wanted to help her, and realising why her attacks could not even touch him, Brain-Jacker gave in to her desire to be finally accepted by someone and cried. Before long, both Ochako and Tsuyu hugged them as well and all four teenagers cried together as their memories became open to one another…

**\--Back in the physical world…--**

Izuku opened his eyes and looked at both Ochako and Tsuyu. They both looked exhausted and had tear stains on their faces. Considering his own exhaustion, Izuku was quite certain he looked the same as them at the moment. He wore a tired smile and said, "This… wasn't what I expected when I thought about spending my first night here."

Ochako snorted and chuckled weakly as she replied, "Me neither, Deku,"

"So… do either of you want to go back to your rooms or stay here?" asked Tsuyu.

"Staying here… sounds pretty good at the moment," said Izuku who was too mentally and emotionally drained to care about what would happen the next day. All he wanted to do was rest and he would rather rest in the arms of people whom he knew cared about him than be alone.

Ochako nodded her head in agreement with Izuku and said, "I'd like to stay here too."

"Well, feel free to make yourselves comfortable," said Tsuyu who tiredly nuzzled into Izuku's chest.

In spite of his exhaustion, Izuku knew that sleeping on the bare floor was not a good idea so he got up and wordlessly beckoned Ochako and Tsuyu to get into bed with him. Both girls did not protest as they got up to join him in bed. Izuku idly noted Ochako's sweaty naked body as she got onto Tsuyu's bed. Feeling uncomfortably hot in his own sweaty clothes, Izuku decided to take them off, including his All Might themed underwear.

Before long, all three teenagers were on the bed and, feeling comfortable in the arms of two girls who truly loved him and with the "villainous" brain-jacking slime-girl residing in their heads, Izuku smiled and tiredly said, "Good night, everyone."

\--The following morning…--

Izuku drowsily opened his eyes and soon realised that he was indeed in Tsuyu's room with both Ochako and Tsuyu embracing him in their sleep. Smiling affectionately at the two naked girls, Izuku was about to allow himself to go back to sleep when he noticed that the door into Tsuyu's room was open.

As soon as Izuku realised that the door was open, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he slowly turned his attention towards it in fearful anticipation. Just as he had feared, the door was not only open but was occupied by the girls of his class, Class 1A, who were all staring at him, Tsuyu and Ochako. All of the girls, other than a certain invisible girl who was wearing clothes that showed her a fairly curvaceous slender body known as Hagakure Tooru, had obvious blushes on their shocked or gaping expressions.

Izuku's face flushed brightly enough to be mistaken for a fire fighter siren as he desperately tried to find a suitable answer to explain the situation he was currently in. However, all that came out of his lips were half-chocked stutters. Awakened by his stuttering,Ochako sleepily woke up and asked, "Deku, what's wrong?"

As sleepy as she was, Ochako did not notice that the door into Tsuyu's room was opened nor did she notice that her female classmates were staring at her. She also sleepily mistook Izuku's choked stuttering as merely the result of him realising that they were all naked in the same bed. Blissfully unaware that she was being watched, Ochako smiled affectionately at Izuku and nuzzled into his chest as she spoke to him, "Deku, it's okay. Yesterday wasn't a dream. We all love you."

"T-t-t-that's not what I'm worried about!"

Confused, and feeling more awake, Ochako blinked at Izuku before turning her attention towards the door and realising what got Izuku so worked up. As soon as Ochako saw her female classmates staring at her, Izuku and Tsuyu, her face flushed red before she buried her face into Izuku's bare chest to stifle her scream.

Tsuyu, who woke up roughly at the same time as Ochako, simply blushed in embarrassment before closing her eyes and suddenly disappearing by making her own body match the colours of her surroundings.

As for Brain-Jacker, whose real name was Yamanaka Sumomo, she wisely decided not to do anything other than mentally apologising to her three hosts, "S-sorry about this."

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu were all standing before a mouse-like quirked animal named Nedzu who was also the principal of U.A. High School. Standing on either side of the principal were Yagi Toshinori, a skeletal blond man with blue eyes who was the retired No.1 pro-hero, All Might, himself and Aizawa Shouta, a scruffy-looking pale-skinned man with dark hair who was also a pro-hero known as Eraser Head. Nedzu formed a tent with his paw-like hands and asked, "So, care to tell us about what has happened back at the dorm?"

All three students were blushing in embarrassment as Izuku replied, "W-well, Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan invited me to their bedroom last night to confess their feelings towards me and… we… spenttherestofthenightsleepingwhilenaked!"

Nedzu nodded in response and said, "And did any of you have any… intercourse last night?"

All three students shook their head in unison as Izuku replied, "N-no, we didn't. I mean, we did cuddle while naked but we didn't to 'that'!"

"So tell me, Uraraka-san, why did you and Asui-san suddenly decide to hug Izuku while naked?" asked Nedzu.

Ochako looked downwards as she bashfully replied, "Tsuyu-chan and I both like Deku and… we almost lost him back at the training camp so…"

Nedzu raised his paw to stop Ochako and then said, "You answer, while perfectly understandable given recent incidents, is not the answer that I need to hear."

All three students were surprised for a moment before they realised what they were talking about. Their feelings of embarrassment and shame evaporated as Tsuyu asked, "Do you… know about what really happened to us?"

Shouta stepped forward and explained, "Given recent incidents, including the summer camp attack which should not have happened, we have been increasing our surveillance and security to prevent any possible information leak which could be used by malicious villains. While I will not explain how we managed to find out that something was wrong, we did manage to uncover the fact that something less than normal had happened to all three of you yesterday night even after considering recent events." His stern expression hardened into a glare as he asked, "Therefore, the important question is, what really happened to you three yesterday?"

Izuku, Tsuyu and Ochako looked at one another and nodded in agreement before the boy spoke, "Principal Nedzu, Aizawa-san, do the two of you know about All Might's connection with me?"

Shouta raised an eyebrow in surprise while Nedzu nodded and said, "Yes, I do. Although Aizawa-san has not been informed about the connection, he can be trusted as both your home room teacher and as a pro-hero." The mouse-like principal then turned his attention towards Toshinori who nodded his head in agreement before he turned his attention back towards Izuku to ask, "So tell us, what does your connection with All Might have anything to do with…"

The principal and two teachers wore shocked expressions on their faces as pink slime started to ooze from the three students' ears into their waiting hands. Before long, each student held onto a small ball of pink slime which had simple black eye-spots on its "face". Izuku then explained about what had happened last evening…

**\--One explanation later…--**

Nedzu took a sip of tea and sighed as he carefully contemplated over what Izuku had revealed to him, Toshinori and Shouta. While the quirked animal was in deep thought, Shouta spoke to him, "Principal Nedzu, I would like to have your permission to take out a bottle of strong sake from your hidden collection and, pardon my language, take a fucking god-damned drink. This bloody mess is almost as bad as the worst case scenario I have been fearing."

Well aware that Shouta was having a massive headache from both the revelation of the brain-jacking Sumomo, whom all three students wished to protect in spite of being a villainess no less, and Izuku being All Might's successor as the ninth holder of One For All, Nedzu smiled sympathetically to him and said, "All right, you can have one bottle. Just leave the best ones at the back alone."

Shouta nodded to Nedzu before making his way to Nedzu's hidden stash of alcoholic drinks which were kept inside a concealed fridge. Nedzu then turned his attention towards Toshinori and said, "I know that you can't take alcohol, All Might, but I do have some cold tea if you're interested to have some."

Toshinori smiled at Nedzu and replied, "That's won't be necessary. It was apparent that Toshinori took the news better than Shouta. Considering that Izuku had once again proven himself to be a worthy successor of One For All, Toshinori had no reason to be as exasperated by the whole affair as Shouta who was already wondering if he should retire at that point to avoid the stress of being Izuku's home room teacher.

As for why the principal and two teachers had no reason to doubt Izuku or the two girls, there were a few reasons. For one thing, no brainwashing villainess in her right mind would allow any of the three students to reveal her identity and abilities unless the said villainess wanted to stop being a villain. Another reason was that Izuku had managed to overcome brainwashing before during the sports festival so the idea of him overcoming a different kind of brainwashing from an actual villain was certainly possible. Arguably the most compelling piece evidence was the simple fact that Izuku had actually talked to Nana in his mind-scape before attempting to break free from the ex-villainess' brainwashing. No villainous liar in his right mind would make up such an unbelievable story even after considering the possibility of the liar knowing that Izuku is a ninth holder of One For All. In addition, considering that Toshinori had not told Izuku much about Nana, Izuku's description of her and his knowledge about her tragic family circumstances were simply too accurate to be mere lucky guesses.

Izuku made an effort to ignore Shouta who was drinking sake straight from the bottle as he nervously asked, "So… what will happen to all four of us?"

"Under normal circumstances, we would have to capture the villainess who has made the three of you act inappropriately on school grounds and then send her to the police to receive her punishment. However, given recent revelations, I am inclined to agree with you that simply sending her to police to be punished is not the correct answer to dealing with her," replied Nedzu who then added, "That said, doing nothing about having her in all three of your heads is far from an ideal response to her attempt at villainy, especially in the eyes of the public if they ever find out about it. Therefore, I would like to have all three of you come back to see me, Aizawa-san and Toshinori-san later today after I have decided on the best course of action to deal with not only her but you three as well."

Understanding the fairness and logic in Nedzu's response, Izuku bowed and replied, "Thank you very much, Nedzu-sensei."

Nedzu smiled reassuringly at the three students and the three copies of the brain-jacking slime-girl before he said, "Before I dismiss all of you, please make sure that no one else find out about what has actually happened to the three of you or about Yamanaka-san. We do not need anyone panicking about a brain-jacking slime-girl being present on school grounds or having another victim of her brain-jacking."

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu chuckled sheepishly in agreement before allowing the three copies of Sumomo return into their respective heads. After each of them had a copy of Sumomo in their heads, the three students respectfully excused themselves and left the principle's office.

After the three students had left, Toshinori turned his attention to Nedzu and asked, "What exactly are you planning to do about Yamanaka-shoujo, Nedzu?"

Nedzu had a near-malevolent gleam in his beady eyes as he chuckled and replied, "Well, given the fact that we have an ex-villainess who has brainwashing abilities and sincerely wants to stay with Midoriya-san, Uraraka-san and Asui-san, I have a few ideas."

Toshinori and even the apparently tipsy Shouta gulped in response to Nedzu's reply.

**\--A short while later in Class 1A--**

Originally, Class 1A was supposed to have a special training session to help the students develop their finishing moves. However, given the incident at the dorms, the special class was postponed to the following day. While a certain boy with spiky blond hair and sharp red eyes named Bakugou Katsuki was angry about the postponement and blamed Izuku for it, most were shocked that Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu were involved in such a scandalous situation.

Although basically everyone in Class 1A knew that Ochako and Izuku had feelings for each other, none of them expected the two to actually sleep together while naked, and with another naked girl no less. Among the four girls who saw the three in Tsuyu's room, a tall girl with a mature physique and long hair tied into a ponytail named Yaoyorozu Momo was the most appalled by what she had seen. Given her background as a sheltered girl from a rich family, it was understandable why she found the scene so scandalous. Jirou Kyouka, a slender and petite girl with lazy-looking eyes, short hair and plug-like earphone jacks hanging from her earlobes, was also appalled by what she had seen albeit to a lesser degree. Unlike Jirou and Momo, both Tooru and Ashido Mina, a pink-skinned girl with pink fluffy hair, a pair of yellow horns on her head and eyes with black sclera and yellow irises, were thrilled to have witnessed such "romance" from their three classmates. Needless to say, the two of them planned to demand answers from Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu as soon as they possible could.

As for the boys, a few of them were angry at Izuku for being so lucky. Among them were Mineta Minoru, a blond boy with slanted triangular eyes named Kaminari Denki and a boy with black hair, almond-shaped eyes and large straight teeth named Sero Hanta. Iida Tenya, a boy with short dark-blue hair, square-shaped eyes and large calves with engine exhaust pipes protruding from them, was shocked that Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu would do something so immoral and was determined to chastise them for their actions. Todoroki Shouto, a boy with a burn scar on the left side of his face, a turquoise-blue left eye and a dark-grey right eye and hair that is split between crimson-red on the left side and white on the right side, was surprised that Izuku was able to get into bed with two naked girls and was curious about how in the world he had managed to accomplish such a feat. Shouto's curiosity was shared by many of the other boys in the class including Kirishima Eijirou who had red eyes, spiky hair that is dyed red and pointed teeth and Ojiro Mashirao who had short blond hair, thin eyes and a long thick tail with a hairy tip.

Not surprisingly, as soon as Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu returned into the classroom, Mina and Tooru quickly took Ochako and Tsuyu away for "interrogative questioning" while Mineta, Denki and Hanta took Izuku away for similar reasons.

**\--At Ochako's and Tsuyu's corner…--**

"All right you two, start talking!" said Mina who had a cheeky grin on her face.

Although both Ochako and Tsuyu blushed in embarrassment, Tsuyu was more composed than Ochako who was nervous and panicky and thus replied bluntly, "Ochako-chan and I both love Izu-chan and we both wanted to tell him our feelings before something bad happens to him."

Mina, along with the three other girls who were interrogating Ochako and Tsuyu, quickly realised that both Ochako and Tsuyu were actually serious about their relationship with Izuku. Given Izuku's injuries from his fight with muscular, it was easy to understand why Ochako and Tsuyu would want to confess their feelings towards him before it was too late. Also, the four girls knew that both Ochako and Tsuyu cared about Izuku although they did not expect Tsuyu to have the same feelings towards Izuku as Ochako who was more obviously in love towards him.

Nevertheless, Momo had to argue, "While I'm sure all of us can understand the reasoning behind your desires to express your true feelings to Midoriya-san, I still fail to understand why you both decided to go about it in such… an improper way."

The blushes on Ochako and Tsuyu's faces deepened as both girls seemed unsure on how to respond to Momo's admittedly logical argument. Spending a night sleeping together was one thing but doing so while naked was another matter altogether.

Fortunately, a certain slime-girl named Sumomo suggested an answer to Tsuyu who then said, "To be perfectly honest, I also felt guilty about being too cowardly to help Izu-chan save Bakugou from the villains and telling him that breaking the rules would make him no better than a villain." Tsuyu allowed Sumomo to influence her emotions to show remorse on her normally blank face as she added, "The last thing I wanted was him assuming that I do not want to be with him any more because he broke the rules." The frog girl then turned her attention towards Momo to say, "I also want to apologise to you and the others who went with Izu-chan to save Bakugou."

Momo, who went together with Izuku, Iida, Shouto and Eijirou to rescue Katsuki, smiled at Tsuyu and said, "You don't have to apologise, Asui-san. We all knew that what we were doing wasn't in accordance to the rules even if we felt that it was the right course of action to take."

Jirou on the other hand noted something and said, "Say, Tsuyu-chan, how come you're not calling Bakugou the way you normally do?" Jirou, like many of her peers, knew that Tsuyu normally referred to Katsuki as "Bakugou-chan".

Both Tsuyu and Ochako wore similar scowls as Ochako replied in Tsuyu's behalf, "Let's just say that Izuku told us things he normally wouldn't tell anyone about and leave it at that."

Mina, Tooru, Jirou and Momo were shocked by the response. Deciding against pressing the two girls for answers concerning Katsuki, the four other girls decided to ask them about other questions such as how the two of them came to care for Izuku…

**\--At Izuku's corner…--**

"Okay, Midoriya, spill it!" demanded Minoru.

"S-spill what?" asked Izuku who was intimidated by the downright viciously bestial glares he was receiving from Minoru, Denki and Hanta.

"Don't play dumb with us, you damn playboy! How the hell did you manage to get into bed with Uraraka-chan and Asui-chan, naked?!" yelled Minoru.

"That's right, how the hell did you manage to get two girls to agree with the idea of sharing you?!" yelled Denki.

Izuku was sweating bullets as he desperately tried to explain, "I-I-I didn't do anything!" He then recalled the time when he shared his memories with Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo, which included memories of Ochako and Tsuyu developing romantic feelings towards him due to his kind and heroic actions, and thus added, "A-at least nothing related to dating or seducing them!"

"That doesn't answer how the hell you managed to get two girlfriends at the same time, you lucky bastard!" argued Hanta.

Suddenly, Tenya approached the group and said, "That's not the issue here!" He then pointed accusingly at Izuku and said, "Midoriya-san, while I am not one to criticise you for getting more than one girl to develop romantic feelings towards you, I simply cannot approve of the three of you acting inappropriately on school grounds, including the dorms!" Tenya's arms moved about in a comically robotic manner as he added, "Not only will your less-than-moral actions affect your reputation as a future hero, it will also affect the reputation of not only Uraraka-san and Asui-san but also the rest of us!"

"Who the fuck cares about reputation?!" yelled Minoru who then pointed at Izuku as he argued with Tenya, "I want to know his secret to getting a harem of hot babes!"

Suddenly, Shouto sighed wearily and quickly froze Minoru, Denki, Hanta and even Tenya in blocks of ice which reached up to their waists with his quirk before saying, "Midoriya, the next time you decide to do anything with Uraraka-san and Asui-san, please do so discreetly. I do not think Aizawa-sensei will appreciate having you three doing sexual intercourse on school grounds, again."

"S-sexual intercourse?!" exclaimed Izuku.

Shouto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, you three haven't done it yet?"

"N-n-n-no, we didn't!" replied Izuku. As he knew better than to spill the beans about Sumomo, Izuku instead explained, "I mean, we did end up sleeping together in bed naked but we didn't have sex yesterday! We only talked about how Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan ended up falling in love with me and why I never thought the both of them would feel that way about me in spite of my attraction towards them!"

All the boys, except for the decidedly irritated Katsuki, stared at Izuku and blinked a few times before Shouto spoke to Izuku with a deadpan expression on his face, "Midoriya, you have got to be, and I'm borrowing a quote from Snipe-sensei here, the purest son of a gun I have ever met."

Izuku's face was practically glowing red in embarrassment as he replied, "To be fair, we did… talk a lot about ourselves, including things I never thought the three of us would end up sharing." In spite of himself, Katsuki could not help but flinch ever so slightly at the mere implications of Izuku's statement as the green-eyed boy continued to speak, "It was a lot more exhausting than many of you might think and we decided to just sleep together instead of returning to our rooms after that."

"So basically, the three of you did nothing other than talk and cuddle in bed while naked, right?" asked Eijirou. Izuku could only nod in response.

Apparently satisfied with Izuku's explanation, Shouto used the fire half of his quirk to free Minoru, Denki, Hanta and Tenya. He then said to Izuku, "Midoriya, the next time you decide to do something which is not erotic in nature, please make sure to wear some clothes or at least keep the door locked. It's a miracle that Aizawa-sensei has not decided to expel you three yet."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Izuku who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

School lessons soon resumed as normal for the rest of the day…

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu were back in Nedzu's office to hear the principle's decision. All three of them, as well as the three copies of Sumomo inside their heads, were tense as they dreaded the possible bad outcomes that they might have to face. The fact that Toshinori was avoiding their gaze and was looking away with a blush on his face while Shouta was glaring daggers at Nedzu did little to comfort them.

Not minding the glare from Shouta, or the nervousness felt by Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo, Nedzu smiled cordially and said, "After much deliberation, I have decided to allow Yamanaka-san to continue living with you three on probation." Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo were obviously relieved when Nedzu suddenly smirked and added, "Provided that all of you agree to brain-jack the rest of your female classmates, the female students of Class 1B and any other young woman whom you may wish to add to Midoriya-san's personal harem."

A moment of shocked silence passed before Izuku asked, "N-Nedzu-sensei, could you please repeat that. I could have sworn that you're basically telling us to let Sumomo-chan brain-jack all the girls in my class, the girls in Class 1B and any other girl or young woman whom I'm interested in, including teachers like Midnight-sensei, to form my own personal harem."

Nedzu nodded and confirmed, "That is exactly what I have said, Midoriya-san."

"May we know why you're telling us to do THAT of all things?!" asked Ochako. Both Izuku and Tsuyu nodded their heads in vehement agreement with her.

"I could tell you all the reason for me to suggest such a thing, but I think that it is best to keep that under a need-to-know basis. After all, you can never tell who might conveniently 'overhear' our discussion and let this 'wild pussy cat' out of the bag like the last time it happened," replied Nedzu.

Realisation suddenly struck all three students and they were about to speak when Nedzu silenced them with a raised paw and said, "Now, I understand that forcing you three to form Midoriya-san's personal harem is indeed a daunting task, especially considering that all of those lovely ladies must have their own lives to live and their own desires to fulfil. However, I do believe that you have what it takes to convince at least some of them to willingly join his harem and form one of the greatest hero-teams the world has ever known."

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu looked at one other for a moment before they all turned their attention towards Nedzu. Izuku then said, "All right, we'll try to do as you have asked, Nedzu-sensei. However, we will not force anyone to join the harem nor try to steal anyone's girlfriend. Also, all of Sumomo-chan's hosts will be informed that this is your idea. If we somehow find someone whom we… refuse to have in the harem or is acting against me and my harem, we will let you know about it."

Nedzu clapped his paws happily and replied, "Excellent, I'm sure you will be able to form a closer bond with your female schoolmates if nothing else. You are all free to leave and enjoy the rest of the day by yourselves before executing your 'Harem Plan'." Before Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu left, Nedzu added, "By the way, please go to Recovery Girl's office to receive the… 'necessary safety equipment' for the 'Harem Plan' to prevent any 'accidents' from happening. I will also be assigning Kayama Nemuri to keep an eye on you. I'm you all understand why she is the best suited to keep an eye on you."

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu blushed at the idea that they would be monitored by Kayama Nemuri, a curvaceous woman with sky-blue eyes and long spiky hair who is also a dominatrix-themed pro-heroine named Midnight, before they hastily left the office. They also easily figured out that the "necessary safety equipment" which Nedzu had mentioned would most likely be contraceptives such as condoms and intrauterine devices (IUDs). They could only hope that Recovery Girl, a short elderly woman whose real name was Shuuzenji Chiyo, would not scold or tease them too much for needing them.

After they left the office, Shouta glared at Nedzu and asked, "Are you absolutely certain that this insane plan of your is going to work? If this plan fails and the public finds out about it, the people's faith in heroes may very well break beyond any hope of repair."

Nedzu sighed and replied, "I am well-aware of the possible negative scenarios Aizawa-san. However, given the fact that the League of Villains have somehow managed to attack the students during the summer camp, we cannot ignore the possibility that their spy could very well be one of our own students. Yamanaka-san's memory-reading ability, which extends to reading the separate memories of split personalities, will allow us to at least confirm if any of the female students and teachers are truly innocent or not. Even you cannot disagree with my fears of the possibility of sleeper agents as opposed to normal spies."

"And what about the fact that you're essentially using them, and any other girl who agrees to be in Midoriya's harem, as bait for the League of Villains to target through their spy?" asked Shouta who then added, "Can we even trust that slime girl to not turn against us?"

"I admit that this is indeed a risky gamble, but I'm sure that I'm not the only one who is willing to have faith in Midoriya-san's ability to guide Yamanaka-san to the right path," replied Nedzu who then turned his attention towards Toshinori and asked, "Isn't that right, Yagi-san."

Toshinori smiled in spite of knowing Nedzu's idea and said, "Indeed, Nedzu-san. If there is anyone who could make her give up her villainy in spite of us basically giving her permission to brain-jack more victims, it would be him."

Shouta realise that he could not convince Nedzu to change his mind and sighed wearily before he said, "I just hope that your plan will not bit us in the ass."

**\--Back to Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo…--**

Izuku and his "harem" of Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo were in Tsuyu's room, again, to mentally discuss about Nedzu's plan in their shared mind-scape. Before they began the discussion, they made sure to lock the door, close the curtains and even have Tsuyu keep an eye on the door in case anyone tried to break into her room. Tentacles of pink slime could be seen linking Izuku to Ochako and Tsuyu as they all mentally discussed about it.

"So we all agree that Nedzu thinks that at least one of the teachers or students is a spy for the League of Villains and he wants us to at least confirm if any of the girls in Class 1A and Class 1B is the spy," said Izuku.

"As much as I don't want to believe it, we can't say for certain that none of them is the spy," said Ochako.

"While I share Ochako-chan's belief that they can't possibly be villains, we can't ignore the possibility of one of them being forced to help the villains or being brainwashed into their sleeper agent," said Tsuyu.

"There's also the possibility of the girls carrying a tracking beacon for the League of Villains to track without even realising it," said Sumomo who then added, "I might be able to detect mental anomalies caused by brainwashing since I have brain-jacked a woman with multiple personalities before but even I can't do much about someone carrying a tracking beacon without realising it."

Izuku had a determined look on his face as he spoke, "We will have to try regardless. If nothing else, we can at the very least confirm that the girls are innocent and Nedzu-sensei will be able to focus his attention towards other possible leads to the spy. With any luck, our combined efforts will be able to prevent another villain attack from happening to us."

"But will it really happen any time soon?" asked Sumomo who then added, "From what you have shared with us, that villain, All For One, is the true leader of the League of Villains and is currently imprisoned in Tartarus thanks to All Might."

"That may be true but Shigaraki is still out there and I'm sure he will attack us at the soonest opportunity he has. It's only a matter of when he will attack and how he will go about it. We need to be prepared for that day and stopping him from getting any more information about us will definitely help," replied Izuku.

Unable to deny Izuku's logical argument, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo nodded in agreement with him. Sumomo cheekily spoke, "Speaking about finding spies and stopping villains, I hope you three have not forgotten what I'm allowed to do."

"You seem… awfully happy about it," said Tsuyu who was understandably worried about Sumomo's eagerness to brain-jack more girls.

"Don't get me wrong, I do want to stay with you three but I'd be lying if I say that I'm not interested in making Izuku's harem a reality," replied Sumomo who then added, "Up until recently, I was a pleasure-seeking villainess with brain-jacking abilities after all."

"True, but that can't be the only reason, can it?" asked Ochako.

"Let's just say that I managed to discover a few… nifty features which Izuku has that I'm sure you two girls will love to experience before we get this 'Harem Plan' started," answered Sumomo.

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu all wore bright blushes as they could easily guess that whatever Sumomo had discovered about Izuku would be related to lustful sexual intercourse. They could only hope that they would be able to avoid becoming hedonistic perverts by the time they complete the "Harem Plan".

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

As stated before, I am writing this story for erotic fun and it will feature lemony smut in later chapters. As for the inspiration of this story, let's just say that I read a certain BNHA doujin not too long ago and leave it at that.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	2. Chapter 2

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 2: Ochako and Tsuyu**

Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo were still in the mind-scape when Ochako asked, "So… what exactly are Deku's 'nifty features'?"

Sumomo, who appeared as her original human self in the mind-scape, albeit altered to be at the same age as the other three, grinned mischievously and said, "Rather than tell you, I'd rather let you three discover it for yourselves."

"Wait, you're not telling us to have sex, are you?" asked Tsuyu.

"I sure as hell am!" replied Sumomo who then added, "Why else do you think Nedzu-san told us to get those contraceptives from Recovery Girl? I even went through the trouble of getting you girls to take the IUDs so that you can enjoy raw sex. Trust me, it feels a whole lot better than sex with the condom on."

Both Ochako and Tsuyu blushed as they recalled what had happened earlier that day…

**\--Start of flashback…--**

Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo were in Recovery Girl's school clinic after being dismissed by Nedzu. The elderly lady glared at them like a disapproving grandmother as she muttered, "Not even a month after the summer camp attack AND the Kamino incident and you three end up getting attacked by a villain, again!"

"To be perfectly fair, Sumomo-chan has nothing to do with the League of Villains and she actually wants to stop being a villain," replied Izuku who had a sheepish grin on his face.

Recovery Girl whacked Izuku's shin with her walking stick in response and replied, "That does not change the fact that you three and that slime girl are now involved in Nedzu's hair-brained scheme, which by the way I simply do not approve!"

While Izuku hopped away and nursed his injured shin, Recovery Girl sighed and said, "Anyway, I do have a number of contraceptives for you three to use to prevent any unwanted pregnancies." She then took out a number of condoms, IUDs and birth-prevention pills.

Suddenly, Sumomo brain-jacked Ochako and said, "Please give us the IUDs and condoms."

Surprised, Tsuyu asked the brain-jacked Ochako (BJ-Ochako), "Why those two, kero?" Unlike Recovery Girl, Tsuyu and Izuku could instinctively tell that Sumomo had taken over Ochako's body due to having copies of her inside their own heads. It should also be made clear that Sumomo was still one individual in spite of having multiple physical copies of herself due to a psychic connection between each copy. That said, a physical connection with her other copies was still necessary to allow her different hosts to mentally communicate with one another.

"Contraceptive pills give me a… belly-ache if you get what I mean. Plus, I know a couple of tricks to make pregnancies 100% impossible," replied BJ-Ochako.

Remembering that Sumomo could insert a copy of herself directly into a woman's womb to prevent pregnancies by literally feeding on semen, Tsuyu and Ochako both had to admit that using IUDs together with Sumomo's copies seemed the most logical course of action. Also, having Sumomo's copies inside their wombs would ensure that the IUDs would not cause any complications.

Tsuyu nodded in agreement with BJ-Ochako and turned her attention towards Recovery Girl to say, "We'll take the IUDs and the condoms, kero."

"All right then," said Recovery Girl who then turned her attention towards Izuku and shooed him out of the room so that she could insert the IUDs into Ochako and Tsuyu's wombs.

As it turned out, Sumomo's slimy body was perfect for inserting the IUDs without damaging the hymen or requiring professional medical aid. That said, both Ochako and Tsuyu found the experience of Sumomo's copies going into their wombs uncomfortably… stimulating.

**\--End of Flashback…--**

"S-shouldn't we at least go out for a few dates before we actually have sex? We only got to really know about each other yesterday after all!" protested Ochako.

Sumomo shrugged as she argued, "Not that I'm against us going out on dates, but you have to admit that the memory-sharing we did last night has left very little else for us to find out about one another." She then wore a smug grin as she added, "Plus, I know for a fact that you two want to be the first ones to make love with Izuku here. So the way I see it, you two should go ahead and do the hot and sexy with him before we have to start the Harem Plan."

Both Ochako and Tsuyu blushed as they could not disagree with Sumomo's statement. Izuku blushed as well as he never thought that he would be having sex with not one but two lovely girls who actually loved him.

"Fine, you have made your point, Sumomo-chan. Just… let us go at it slow and at our own pace, all right?" said Ochako.

Sumomo nodded with an understanding smile before she replied, "Sure thing. No interference from me for your first time." She knew that she had almost ruined Ochako's and Tsuyu's confessions of love towards Izuku and was determined to let both girls experience sex for the first time on their own. Besides, it would be interesting for her to know what sex was like without controlling their bodies.

**\--Back in the physical world--**

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu all blushed in embarrassment as they knew what they were about to do. Unsure what to do, in spite of having seen memories of Sumomo's many sexual acts as a brain-jacking villain, Izuku asked, "So, do you want me to strip first or we do it together?"

"I think we should strip together," replied Ochako who was resisting the urge to hide her face behind her hands and possibly make herself float by accident.

"Ochako-chan should start first. She's known you for the longest and I'm willing to wait for my turn, kero," said Tsuyu.

While Ochako was thankful for Tsuyu's generosity, Izuku nodded and said, "Let's all strip together then."

Despite the fact that all three of them had shared memories, including memories of their naked bodies, they still felt nervous about fully exposing themselves towards one another. All three of them got off the bed and took off their clothes at the same time while looking away from one another. Once Izuku had taken off all of his clothes, he asked the two girls, "Are you both… ready to see me?"

"As ready as I'll every be," replied Ochako.

"Same here, kero," said Tsuyu.

"All right, on the count of three, we all turned around and look at one another," said Izuku who then started to count with Ochako and Tsuyu, "One… Two… Three!"

When all three students turned to look at one another, they all blushed as they realised a number of things. For Izuku, he realised that Ochako's body was beautiful and looked wonderfully soft to touch while Tsuyu had firm yet sensually feminine legs and wide hips. As for Ochako and Tsuyu, they both admired Izuku's muscular body with strong defined muscles and the scars on his arms which gave him a surprisingly rugged look in spite of his innocent-looking freckled face. They then noticed his erect penis and were shocked by it as Tsuyu spoke, "That… does not match with your face at all, Izu-chan."

Unlike Izuku's innocent-looking face, his erect penis appeared anything but innocent. With an impressively large size of above seven inches in length, bulging veins on its skin and partially-exposed glans covered in foreskin, Izuku's erect phallus seemed almost out of place with the rest of him. Granted, it was not the largest penis that Sumomo had ever seen as she had actually encountered a man who had a literal horse-like phallus as a quirk, but Izuku's member was certainly on the larger side of the size scale.

Embarrassed about his own penis, Izuku explained, "I… have always been embarrassed about it." Left unsaid was that, in spite of his interest in girls and his impressive genitals, his lack of confidence due to years of being bullied for being quirkless had negatively affected his sex drive which meant that he masturbated less and was less exposed to pornography than most of his peers.

Ochako could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at Izuku's phallus and thought to herself, "T-there's no way that huge thing can fit into me!" In spite of her fears, Ochako could not help but rub her legs together as she thought, "Yet… I want it inside me so badly…!" Given the fact that Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu had been exposed to Sumomo's memories, it would make sense that they were more interested in sex than before and had at least some idea on how good it could feel.

Swallowing her own spit, Ochako approached Izuku and got onto her knees so that his phallus was right in front of her blushing face. She then looked up and said, "I'm going to use my hands… and maybe my mouth too to start. Let me know if you want me to stop."

Izuku nodded in response and he replied, "D-don't force yourself, Ochako-chan."

Assured by Izuku's response, Ochako gently held onto his erect penis with both hands with her pinky fingers extended to prevent the accidental activation of her zero-gravity quirk. Izuku moaned in response to her gentle touch which was enhanced by the soft pads on her fingertips. Ochako blushed even more as she slowly moved her hands to, as Sumomo would put it, pump his rock-hard cock.

Both Ochako and Tsuyu were almost mesmerized as they could see the foreskin of Izuku's penis moving back and forth with Ochako's hands which resulted in the rhythmic exposure and concealment of the deceptively soft-looking glans of Izuku's penis. Their fascination grew as clear and slimy pre-ejaculate started to emerge the tip of the apparently excited phallus. Filled with sexual curiosity, Ochako stopped moving her hands to fully expose the glans of Izuku's phallus and then used her tongue to gently lick it. Izuku shut his eyes and had to repress a moan as his hands reached out to hold onto Ochako's head. Although shocked by Izuku's sudden action, Ochako looked up and realised that Izuku was feeling immense pleasure from the lick. Feeling bolder and more excited, Ochako decided continue pleasuring him with her mouth and tongue. In spite of her lack of actual sexual experience, she seemed to instinctively know how to best pleasure Izuku. Then again, she did know about Sumomo's many sexual acts and Izuku's barely-repressed gasps and moans of pleasure made it clear that he was enjoying the experience.

While Ochako was basically kissing, licking and suckling onto the exposed glans of Izuku's penis, Tsuyu was using her tongue to essentially lick her own vagina while her fingers stimulated one of her erect nipples and her clitoris. Her eyes her half-lidded as she felt a needy ache in her womb. "Ochako-chan, please hurry. I'm not sure how much longer I can bear to watch," thought Tsuyu as she knew that her frog-based quirk was making her horniness even worse.

"O-Ochako-chan, I'm about to cum!" cried Izuku.

Hearing Izuku's warning, Ochako turned to Tsuyu to give her a wordless permission. All to happy to accept, Tsuyu knelt beside Ochako and wrapped her tongue around Izuku's penis. The frog-like girl could not help but enjoy witnessing Izuku's shocked reaction and tasting his clearly manly penis as she gently coiled her tongue around it. The tip of her tongue then rubbed against the tip of Izuku's member.

Unable to hold back, Izuku yelled, "O-Ochako-chan, Tsuyu-chan!"

Like a broken dam, hot white ejaculate gushed out from his penis onto Ochako and Tsuyu, covering their faces and chests in the process. Its musky scent filled the room while Ochako and Tsuyu touched and tasted the sticky fluid out of curious fascination. Their wombs soon started to ache even more to have their fill of Izuku's white seed. Fortunately, Izuku's erect phallus still stood proudly erect in spite of releasing such an impressive amount of seed. As Sumomo had stated earlier, Izuku had a few nifty features which not only included his impressively large phallus but also the large amount of wonderfully thick ejaculate which he could produce and his immense sexual stamina which had finally awakened after years of repression due to his initial lack of confidence. Sumomo also knew that Izuku possessed keen observational skills which meant that he would be able to quickly learn the best methods to give each of his lovers intense sexual pleasure. With a little experience and control over his orgasms, he could become a natural lady-killer in the bedroom.

Unable to bear the ache any more, Ochako leaned back and hesitantly spread her legs as she looked up at Izuku with tearful eyes. She then said, "D-Deku… please be gentle with me."

Filled with sexual lust yet tempered by a deep and gentle sense of love for the girl who was offering her virginity to him, Izuku knelt down and kissed her without a care of the lingering taste of his own ejaculate in her mouth. He then positioned himself so that his penis was touching the wet entrance into her maidenhood and said, "Ochako-chan, let me know if it hurts too much."

Smiling in response to Izuku's kindness and care, Ochako nodded with a smile and said, "Please… make me yours."

The mental shackles of Izuku's doubts and fears broke as he swiftly plunged his phallus deep into Ochako, breaking her hymen and filling her nether part with his own. Ochako was barely able to stop herself from screaming in pain by gritting her teeth and wrapping her arms around Izuku's neck as if her life depended on it. Blood oozed from her broken hymen and pooled onto the floor. In spite of the pain, Ochako felt happy as she had given herself to Izuku, to a beloved friend who would no doubt become a great man, hero, lover and husband.

After what seemed to be an eternity of pain, Ochako said, "D-Deku, you can start moving now. Just… be slow and gentle, okay?"

Izuku smiled gently at Ochako in spite of his painfully-throbbing member which was still inside of her and replied, "I will, Ochako-chan." He then started to move.

In spite of the initial pain and discomfort, Ochako slowly started to feel more and more pleasure from the feeling of Izuku's phallus moving in and out of her vagina. Before long, she started to move on her own to better match with his movements and feel more of him inside of her. She also wrapped her legs around Izuku's waist as if to keep him in place while her arms held onto him even more tightly to the point that her soft breasts were pressing against his firm muscular chest. Driven by a growing need for release, Izuku and Ochako moved with increasingly frantic speed as if they were on a race against time itself.

"O-Ochako-chan, I'm going to cum, again!"

"Do it, Deku. Fill me with your cum!"

Both Ochako and Izuku cried out in unison as his slammed his phallus as deeply into her nether part as he could and released his seed into her very womb. As for Ochako, the walls of her vagina contracted and twitched as though it was trying to suck out every drop of white seed from Izuku. Needless to say, she had experienced her own orgasm and she knew that she would be hooked to the feeling if she was not careful about it. While her conciousness faded due to the effects of her climax, Ochako could not help but admit to herself, "I… wouldn't mind getting… a little hooked to it though…"

While Ochako passed out with a contented smile on her face and Izuku's white seed mixed with her crimson blood leaking out of the entrance of her private part, Izuku smiled tenderly at her and lovingly stroked her face with his scarred hand. He felt joy in knowing that he had not only made love to Ochako but also made her first sexual experience a wonderful one.

"Izu-chan, can you… make me feel good too, kero?"

Izuku turned to face Tsuyu who was actually crying due to her painful need to mate. Knowing what he must do, Izuku nodded and said, "Let me put Ochako-chan in bed first."

Tsuyu nodded in understanding and waited for Izuku to put Ochako onto Tsuyu's bed after putting a pair of mittens onto her hands. He then covered Ochako's naked sweaty body with a blanket so that she would not catch a cold. Once he was done, Tsuyu turned around with her legs wide apart and raised her backside towards him. She then looked over her shoulder and said, "Please… fuck me like I'm a horny bitch in heat, kero."

Shocked by Tsuyu's choice of words, Izuku hesitated and asked, "You're Tsuyu-chan, right?" Although he knew that Sumomo had not brain-jacked her, he had to be sure.

The frog-like girl nodded and shamefully explained, "My quirk… makes me want to mate with you like an animal so badly. I… don't have much of my hymen left because of my fingers and tongue so…"

Realising why Tsuyu was so desperate to have sex, Izuku smiled as though he was about to save her from a crisis and said, "All right, I'll do my best."

Knowing that Tsuyu was willing to accept rough sex and feeling more confident of his own sexual prowess, Izuku quickly plunged his still-erect phallus deep into her twitchy and eager nether part from behind. As wet as it was, his penis easily went deep into her and even touched her cervix. While Izuku was gentle with Ochako until their growing desires made them almost desperate for release, he was almost bestial in lust as he furiously plunged his member into Tsuyu's eager private part while his hands were placed beside her as if to pin her down. In spite of the furious rutting, there was little doubt about the love between Izuku and Tsuyu they moved with eager desire to please one another. Tsuyu threw her caution and fear into the wind as she moaned and croaked with each wave of pleasure that she felt while her long twitching tongue hung limply from her mouth. Izuku on the other hand enjoyed every moment of the rough sex and knew that Tsuyu loved it as well.

Before long, both Izuku and Tsuyu climaxed and the frog-like girl croaked loudly enough to almost make the glass panes of the window into her dorm room vibrate. Exhausted yet satisfied, Izuku and Tsuyu smiled at one another and kissed tenderly which contrasted with their almost-savage rutting. Mustering the last of their strength, they got up and went to bed to sleep with Ochako.

As Izuku lay between Ochako and Tsuyu, he could feel their warm and soft yet firm bodies pressing onto him. Somehow, his penis became excited in response and became erect again but he was satisfied with his first sexual experience and thus felt disinclined to continue sexual intercourse with the two clearly exhausted girls. Holding them lovingly in his arms, he swore to protect and love them for as long as they wish to continue loving him.

**\--In Izuku's mind-scape…--**

Sumomo had climaxed multiple times from feeling the sexual pleasure of Izuku having sex with Ochako and Tsuyu. Gasping for breath, in a manner of speaking anyway, she moaned, "My god, I never knew that letting go of my control over them would allow me to feel this good!"

Before she accepted Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu's friendship, she had a constant fear of losing control which meant that she could not fully enjoy the various sexual acts that she had committed as a brain-jacking villainess. Given the fact that she no longer had to fear losing control over the three of them, she could focus entirely on their sexual pleasure which was a new and wonderful experience for her in spite of her past sexual acts. Needless to say, she loved every minute of it.

"I… so… blame you for this!"

Sumomo turned her attention towards Nana who was glowering at her in spite of being practically naked and covered from head to toe in ejaculate from multiple men. She was also gasping for breath while ejaculate leaked from both her vagina and anus.

"Do you… have any idea… what it's like to have sex with six horny men at the same time?!"

"Trust me, having sex with six horny men at the same time is nothing too crazy compared to some of the weirder crap I have experienced," replied Sumomo who then shuddered in disgust as she added, "Like that time when I got into the body of a woman who had a fetish for literal shit. I have never felt so unclean before or ever since." Understandably, Sumomo abandoned the coprophilic host as quickly as she could and stayed far away from her ever since.

Nana almost felt sympathetic for the former villainess and said, "Well, sexual shenanigans aside, I hope that this crazy plan that Nedzu has planned for Izuku works out. As much as I hope that he can live a happy life with the people whom he loves, being a holder of One For All tends to… make life difficult for both the user and the romantic partners."

"Don't worry. No matter what happens to Izuku, I will stay inside of him. I owe him at least that much for accepting me for who and what I am," replied Sumomo.

Seeing the determination in Sumomo's eyes, Nana smiled in spite of her earlier aggravation and said, "That's good to know, Sumomo-chan."

**\--Meanwhile, in Mina's room which was directly below Tsuyu's room…--**

Mina, Tooru, Jirou and Momo had overheard the sound of sexual lovemaking between Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu. All of them felt embarrassed and ashamed as their nether parts tingled with sexual excitement. Jirou in particular was badly affected by the sounds she had overheard due to her keen sense of hearing through her ear-jacks. Needless to say, she was going to need quite a bit of time alone to relief her sexual urges. She also sneaked a peek at Momo and wished that she could ask the more curvaceous girl to help her with her sexual urges.

Unknown to everyone else other than herself, Jirou was bisexual and was sexually interested in Momo in spite of being interested in boys as well. As far as boys were concerned, Jirou was neither sexually nor romantically interested in any them in spite of being friends with some of them such as Denki and Kouda Kouji, a soft-spoken boy with a wide muscular build and a rock-like head. In fact, she tended to see them as friends of even brothers instead of possible romantic or sexual partners. Then again, considering that not even the class pervert, Minoru, was sexually interested in her, it could be said that her lack of interest in the boys of her class was partly due to her own insecurities as a girl who lacked a womanly figure.

Jirou was not the only girl who was resisting the urge to masturbate until she was alone as Momo also wanted to touch herself. As stated before, she was a sheltered rich girl who was surprisingly innocent on matters of love and sex to the point of being innocently oblivious about her own modesty or the lack of it. It could even be said that overhearing Izuku having sex with Ochako and Tsuyu was her first real exposure to sexual activities. As a result, she was struggling with her newly awakened sexual urges which were filling her with shamefully lewd and erotic ideas.

Tooru, being an invisible girl who wanted to be a hero, was already used to the idea of walking around naked yet unseen. She had even used her invisibility to spy on people on a number of occasions and had caught people making out in public before. As such, she was not only an invisible exhibitionist but also a voyeur which meant that she was determined to be a personal witness of the next time Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu had sex.

Mina, unlike most of the girls, had gone out on dates before. However, her dates tended to be casual and friendly as opposed to being romantic or intimate. In fact, she had not even kissed a boy. She was therefore still a virgin in spite of being the closest thing to a "love expert" among the girls of Class 1A and was determined to get the details on Ochako's and Tsuyu's sexual experience.

Before long, all four girls went back to their respective rooms and started to… relieve themselves of their sexual urges in different ways. While Mina and Tooru simply fingered themselves to climax, with the added bonus of "home-made lotion" in Mina's case as she could secret acidic fluids of varying corrosiveness and viscosity, Jirou actually used her ear-jacks as make-shift vibrators to stimulate herself. Considering that her ear-jacks channelled the sound of her heartbeat and sounds are made through vibrations, her experience was quite intense especially when one of her ear-jacks vibrated against her clitoris. As for Momo, she initially started with fingering herself but soon started creating simple metal rods with smooth rounded ends with her quirk to insert them into her aching nether part. Shame and pleasure consumed her as she moved the rod in and out of her vagina with increasing urgency until she finally achieved orgasm.

Before all four girls passed out from climaxing, they all shared one common thought, "I want to have a lover too…"

**\--Elsewhere…--**

While the four girls relieved themselves of their sexual urges, a certain curvaceous woman named Midnight was furiously pleasuring herself with a large dildo which reached all the way to her cervix. As she was responsible for monitoring Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu on Nedzu's admittedly cryptic request, she obviously found out that the three of them had sex. She also monitored the other four girls of Class 1A which meant that she knew about their "erotic activities" as well. Midnight had a look of blissful ecstasy on her face as she climaxed and thought to herself, "Best… assignment… ever!"

**\--The following day…--**

Shouta's eye twitched with annoyance as he glared at Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu. While Izuku seemed mostly fine, it was obvious as both Ochako and Tsuyu were limping due to their… recent activities on the day before. The fact that Izuku had not been in his room at the dorms that morning only made it more obvious that he, Ochako and Tsuyu had slept together, again. There was also the fact that Tsuyu's room practically reeked of dried sweat and sexual fluids.

The irritated home room teacher of Class 1A was so very tempted to expel the "three horny troublemakers" for the sake of preserving his own sanity. However Nedzu made it clear that Izuku and his harem were to be exempted from punishment unless something truly terrible occurred. The fact that everyone else in Class 1A already knew that something had happened between the three of them only made Shouta's headache worse. Momo, Jirou, Mina and Tooru were blushing while stealing glances at the three embarrassed lovers while Minoru, Denki and Hanta were glaring at Izuku with obvious envy in their eyes. Katsuki was also glaring at Izuku although it was filled with murderous rage instead of envy for some reason. As for Tenya, the ever-serious boy was acting like a malfunctioning robot as he was forced to accept the reality that Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu had had sex in the dorms. Even Shouto was stealing curious glances at the three of them with a slight blush on his face.

"Seriously, two nights of staying in the dorms and I already have to deal with this shit. You three are very, very lucky that Principal Nedzu had deemed you three exempt from expulsion for your indecent actions as long as Uraraka-san and Asui-san do not get pregnant. Had it been up to me, I would have expelled you three by now," growled Shouta who then added, "You and your classmates are already behind schedule on developing your finishing moves. Further delays will NOT be tolerated and I WILL see to it as you three are treated as harshly as your classmates, understood?"

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu stood at full attention out of fear as they replied, "Y-yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

Shouta turned his attention towards the rest of Class 1A and said, "All of you, get changed into your hero costumes and meet me at Gym Gamma. I want all of you there in less than ten minutes, understood?" It was obvious that Shouta was not taking "no" for an answer so everyone replied in affirmative and quickly changed into their hero costumes. Understandably, any attempt to interrogate Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu would have to wait until later.

**\--Less than ten minutes later…--**

Everyone had gathered in Gym Gamma which was also known as the training dreamland. The students and teachers noted that Midnight seemed a little sleep-deprived as she greeted them more tiredly than usual. In spite of her apparent exhaustion, she seemed to be in a very cheerful mood and even winked at Izuku. Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu blushed as they recalled that Midnight was responsible for monitoring them and had probably seen or at least overheard their lovemaking.

Before long, the teachers present in the gym explained the purpose of the training which would help the student not only develop their finishing moves but also help them prepare for the hero licence exam. Shouta also explained to them that they should consult with the support department of U.A. High School to develop suitable support gear to complement with their abilities as heroes.

"Are you all ready?" asked Shouta.

Needless to say, the students were more than ready in spite of having their training delayed by a day, and having sore loins in the case of Ochako and Tsuyu…

**\--A short while later…--**

Toshinori was surprised to see Izuku using grapples and kicks as he fought against a clone of a hero who was dressed in a tan cloak known as Ectoplasm. When Izuku took a break, Toshinori asked, "When did you come up with those moves, Midoriya-shounen?"

"Well, since I can't afford to damage my arms any further, I asked Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan for advice," replied Izuku. Left unsaid was that he saw memories of their fighting moves and knew that he should adopt them to prevent further damage on his arms. Both Ochako and Tsuyu readily agreed with his decision to do so.

Toshinori smiled in approval and said, "That's good to know, Midoriya-shounen." He was planning to tell Izuku to stop imitating him but he realised that his advice was not necessary.

Izuku nodded with a confident smile and replied, "I do want to be a great hero like you, All Might-sensei, but I now know that I can be a great hero in my own way."

Toshinori resisted the urge to hug Izuku as though he was his own son. Instead, he patted his shoulder with his uninjured arm and said, "Aizawa-san may not approve of your current relationship with Uraraka-shoujo and Asui-shoujo, but I can tell that being together with them has done wonders for you." His smile became cheeky as he added, "Just don't forget that there are times for pleasurable fun and times for hard work, Midoriya-shounen."

Izuku blushed in embarrassment and replied, "I-I'll keep that in mind, All Might-sensei."

Neither of them noticed that a certain explosive blond named Katsuki was glaring at them with anger and even envy in his eyes.

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu somehow avoided getting interrogated by their classmates after training their finishing moves and were walking together towards the support department workshop to acquire suitable support gear. As they made their way towards the workshop, Sumomo's copy inside Izuku's head curiously asked, "Say, isn't that Hatsume girl from the support department?" She was referring to Hatsume Mei, a girl with a mature build, pink dreadlocks and eyes with yellow irises that resemble scope lenses.

Izuku mentally replied, "Yes, she is."

"So, what are the chances that she'll be making support gear for all of you?" asked Sumomo.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure but I won't be surprised if she does make out support gear," admitted Izuku.

"What's wrong Deku?" asked Ochako. She knew that Izuku was having a mental conversation with Sumomo and was curious about what they were talking about.

"Oh, I'm just wondering if we'll be meeting Hatsume-san in the workshop," said Izuku. It was clear to Ochako and Tsuyu that he was speaking a half-truth to avoid mentioning about Sumomo in public.

"You mean that girl with the support gear back at the sports festival?" asked Tsuyu. She knew that Mei was Izuku's team mate during the cavalry battle portion of the festival.

"Yup," answered Izuku.

Ochako pouted as she muttered, "I can't say that I'm too eager to have her making my support gear." She was still not very happy that Izuku praised Mei for her support gear during the sports festival.

All three copies of Sumomo had the same idea as they mentally spoke in unison, "I think we should add her in the harem."

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu barely stopped themselves from falling down and landing onto their faces in unison before Ochako mentally asked, "Why in the world should we?! She's not even in Class 1B!"

"Why not? She seems pretty smart and maybe she can make some kind of gadget to help us locate any tracking beacon which our classmates or those students in Class 1B are carrying," replied Sumomo.

Surprised by Sumomo's response, Ochako asked, "You're not just saying that to have another girl in the harem?"

Sumomo did her best mental image of a deadpan expression as she replied, "I may be a hedonistic ex-villainess but that doesn't mean I can't be practical about it you know."

Ochako was silent for a moment before she begrudgingly admitted, "Okay, we'll consider having her in the harem."

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard form ahead the three students. Shocked, they all rushed towards the source of the explosion which actually came from the support workshop. Fearing for the worst as they saw thick smoke coming out of the workshop, they got ready to fight when a familiar voice spoke, "Ow… that one definitely did not work as intended."

Blinking in surprise and recognition, Izuku asked, "Hatsume-san?"

Emerging from the smoke, Mei turned her attention towards Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu and said, "Oh, hey there! Aren't you three from a while ago at the sports festival?"

As the smoke cleared, Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu were shocked to see that Mei's black top was damaged by the explosion to the point that her upper torso was basically naked. Izuku looked away and cried, "H-Hatsume-san, please cover yourself!"

Mei blinked at Izuku before she looked down and realised that her large chest was exposed. Having enough decency to at least cover it with her left arm, even though she was actually unconcerned about the exposure, she then replied, "Ah, sorry about that. So, how have things been going on at the heroes department… um… what are your names again?"

Tsuyu was the first to respond as she replied, "My name's Asui Tsuyu, kero." She then gestured towards Ochako who was pouting at the blushing Izuku and introduced them to Mei, "These two are Uraraka Ochako and Midoriya Izuku. You were their team mate during the calvary battle portion of the sports festival, kero."

"Oh, yeah. I remember being with you two and that bird-headed fellow," said Mei. She then turned around to go back into the workshop and said, "Well then, I've got to go back to my babies so see you three later."

"W-wait, Hatsume-san!" said Izuku who then added, "We actually came here to get some upgrades for our costumes and support gear!"

Suddenly, Mei stood before him with both of her hands on his shoulders as she happily exclaimed without a care about her swaying breasts, "You've got my attention!" She then dragged Izuku into the workshop to show him her "babies".

Ochako and Tsuyu were stunned for a moment before they rushed in to both get their equipment and protect Izuku from the apparently manic girl.

Sumomo mentally grinned as she told Ochako and Tsuyu, "I like her!"

**\--A short while later…--**

"So you're telling me that you want me to make a baby that will help you detect hidden tracking devices, right?" asked Mei who was still half-naked and already had a copy of Sumomo in her head. As for how it had happened, she was alone with Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu in the workshop and she was basically feeling up Izuku's body to get his measurements which gave Sumomo an opportunity to brain-jack her without her notice. Both Ochako and Tsuyu had not enjoyed seeing Mei being so physically intimate with Izuku without his consent.

Izuku was blushing as he nodded and explained, "We also need your expertise to make devices that will help us detect or track villains as well." Although he had had sex with Ochako and Tsuyu, he was still embarrassed to see Mei's naked breasts which were even bigger than theirs.

Mei grinned like a maniac as she replied, "You've gotten yourselves a deal! I'll make those detection babies as soon as I'm done with your hero costumes!"

Although Izuku was glad that Mei readily agreed to help them, he was still nervous as he spoke about the other matter, "So, about the 'Plan'…"

Mei waved her hand dismissively and replied, "Ah, don't worry about it. Since this is Nedzu's idea, I can always sue him if that 'Plan' goes south. Besides, you seem to be a pretty good guy so I don't mind getting to know more about you and your girlfriends."

Izuku sighed in relief and said, "All right then. We'll let Nedzu-sensei know that you're in on the 'Plan' and give you permission to enter the 1A Dorms."

"You do that while I upgrade your support gear and suits," said Mei who was eager to start making her next "baby".

"You might want to wear a shirt first, kero," said Tsuyu who had a deadpan expression on her normally blank face.

**\--Back at the 1A Dorms…--**

Izuku and Ochako were sweating bullets as they faced their classmates who were all waiting for them and Tsuyu at the dorms. It was clear that they wanted answers from all three of them.

Mina was the first to speak as she grinned and asked with a faux-accusatory one in her voice, "So, care to tell us about what you three did last night? I'm pretty sure the noises you three made yesterday were not snores."

Izuku looked away from his classmates as he tried to explain, "Well… we… um…"

"We had sex just as you all suspected, kero," said Tsuyu.

Izuku and Ochako were both shocked as they yelled in unison, "T-Tsuyu-chan?!"

"It's not like we can lie to them. Especially not after how loud I was while you fucked me like a wild beast at my request, kero," replied Tsuyu who somehow still had a blank look on her blushing face.

Everyone in the common room of the dorm froze for a single moment which seemed to stretch for eternity before all hell broke loose.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" shouted Minoru, Denki and Hanta who were shocked and outraged that Izuku not only had sex with two cute girls but even, as Tsuyu herself had put it, fucked one of them like a wild beast.

"Holy shit…" swore Eijiro who found it hard to believe that an innocent-looking boy like Izuku had actually done such a thing. If he was being perfectly honest, he had to admit that Izuku was manlier than expected.

Tenya was too shocked to even say a word while Tokoyami Fumikage, a male student with the head of a crow with a yellow beak and red sharp eyes, simply said, "It seems that our innocent hero has indulged himself in a mad banquet of bestial lust."

Aoyama Yuga, another male student with a feminine face, blond hair and indigo eyes, nodded in agreement with Fumikage and said, "To think that such a sparkling symbol of innocence could be such a beast."

"Wait… what do you mean by at your request?" asked Mashirao who was beginning to suspect that Tsuyu wanted to have rough sex with Izuku.

Tsuyu did not hesitate to reply, "Well, I was basically in heat at the time so I asked Izu-chan to…"

Izuku and Ochako suddenly slapped their hands onto her mouth to keep her quiet as Izuku desperately tried to defuse the situation, "S-she asked me to have sex with her, n-nothing more than that!"

"T-that's right!" added Ochako.

None of the other students bought their desperate attempt to hide the truth for even a second as Jirou spoke with a deadpan expression on her blushing face, "Tsuyu's moans and croaks were loud enough for me and Mina to hear them as clear as day. There's no way in hell Izuku didn't fuck Tsuyu like like an animal and I'm willing to bet that she wanted it that way." Jirou was technically telling the truth as she had actually heard every word of Tsuyu's perverted request thanks to her keen sense of hearing.

Both Izuku and Ochako blushed bright-crimson as they looked away from Jirou due to the simple fact that they could not deny the truth.

"Damn… Asui-chan's kinkier than I thought," said Denki.

Minoru scowled angrily as he spoke, "So what's next? The fact that Midoriya has a big dick too?"

Izuku and Ochako stuttered in shock while Tsuyu tapped her finger onto her mouth with a thoughtful expression on her face and replied, "Well, I can't really say for certain since I only saw my father's and my little brother's penises before I saw Izu-chan's, kero. That said, his penis is definitely on the bigger side and it does not fit with his face at all." Tsuyu was technically telling the truth as it was Sumomo who originally had "extensive knowledge" on erect penises before she shared her memories with her, Ochako and Izuku. Even though Izuku's penis was not the largest Sumomo had ever seen, it was undeniably large when compared to most people.

Another moment of stunned silence passed before Minoru growled while comical crimson tears of blood flowed from his eyes, "Midoriya, I hate you so fucking much right now!"

Katsuki huffed haughtily and said, "Who the bloody fuck cares? It's not like a big dick is going to make you the next No.1 pro-hero."

"No, but it would make you popular with the ladies," argued Hanta.

"I wouldn't be too sure," said a tall male student with a muscular wide build, short spiky brown hair, round nose and full lips named Sato Rikido who then explained, "There's got to be a limit on the whole idea of 'bigger is better in bed'. I mean, you can only add so much sugar into a cake before it becomes too sweet to taste good after all."

Everyone stared at Rikido as though he had grown a second head and had the same general thought, "Seriously, you're using sugar content as an analogy for penis size?"

Although Sumomo was just as incredulous about the unusual analogy, she was willing to admit to Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu, "He does have a point though. Oversized cocks and dildos are not fun to deal with unless you already have a loose pussy and they tend to 'permanently loosen' the holes they penetrate if you get what I mean."

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu blushed in unison in response as they had the same general thought, "We so didn't need to know that!"

"A-anyway, if that's all, can you let us through?" asked Izuku who then explained, "We kind of made a… mess of Tsuyu-chan's room and we want to help her clean it up to make up for it."

"Sure, under one condition," said Mina who had a mischievous look in her eyes as she added, "You need to show us your dick."

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Izuku and Ochako.

"How can you even think of suggesting such an immoral action, Ashido-san?!" demanded Tenya.

"Why the fuck do you even want to look at that useless fucker's junk?" asked Katsuki who was clearly disgusted by the idea.

"I hate to admit it but, considering how loud they were when they had sex, especially Tsuyu, even I'm curious about it," said Jirou.

"So let's have a vote!" suggested Mina who then said, "Anyone who wants to see Izuku's dick, please raise your hands!"

Shockingly enough for the boys in the class, Mina, Tooru, Jirou and even Momo raised their hands immediately. As for the boys themselves, Tenya and Katsuki adamantly refused while Shouto was actually about to raise his hand before he ultimately decided against it. As curious as he was, he respected Izuku too much to vote having his penis exposed for the rest of the class to see.

Minoru, Denki and Hanta immediately raised their hands partly because they needed to know if Izuku's penis was really as big as Tsuyu claimed it to be and partly out of spite towards the seemingly lucky bastard who had had sex with two girls. The rest of the boys did not raise their hands as they were not interested in seeing Izuku's exposed private part. Since only seven of the seventeen voting students raised their hands, Izuku was spared of further humiliation and he was allowed to go to Tsuyu's room together with Tsuyu and Ochako without further incident.

With that said, Mina was not willing to give up on finding out how big Izuku's penis was and she had the "perfect agent" to spy on them.

\--Later that evening…--

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu had just cleaned Tsuyu's room but decided to let it air to remove the lingering heady scent. While the room was being aired, Ochako offered to let Izuku and Tsuyu stay in her room to not only do their homework but also relax after a hard day of training, getting a certain crazy support department student to be a part of Izuku's harem and getting interrogated by their classmates. In theory, they could relax in the common room but there was no way they could rest in peace in a place where the other girls and a few of the boys could badger them for answers and details. Izuku's room was also out of the question as Tenya and Mineta would not doubt get in the way.

After finishing their homework, which was thankfully not all that much due to the extended training hours, Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu simply relaxed around her small table. As they relaxed, Sumomo mentally asked Ochako, "So, you're not going to have sex today?"

"My girly bits are still a little sore from yesterday and we still have training tomorrow so I'm not planning to do that again any time soon," replied Ochako who was a bit disappointed that she could not experience the pleasure again.

Understanding Ochako's reasoning, Sumomo then suggested, "But there's no harm in cuddling, right?"

Ochako smiled in agreement with Sumomo and shifted herself so that she could lean against Izuku who blushed at being so close to her. Ochako happily nuzzled into Izuku's shoulder and neck and said, "Sorry, Deku. I just want to cuddle with you like this."

Tsuyu was all too eager to follow Ochako's example and leaned against Izuku's body in the same manner. Being cold-blooded due to her quirk, Tsuyu enjoyed the warmth of Izuku's body as she spoke, "To be honest, I'm grateful that we went through all that drama two nights ago. If we hadn't, we wouldn't be able to be so close to one another now, kero."

Both Izuku and Ochako knew that Tsuyu was actually referring to Sumomo's attempt to brain-jack all three of them and could not help but agree with her. Their mutual and honest agreement over the matter caused the slime girl to metaphorically blush bashfully as she mentally replied, "Well… I'm… also glad that I met you three. If I hadn't, I probably would never feel so safe and secure for the rest of my life."

Izuku smiled at simply being together with Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo as he reached out and held onto the waists of the two girls who were leaning against him. Suddenly, Izuku had an embarrassing thought and blushed.

Noticing his sudden blush, Ochako asked, "What's wrong, Deku?"

Izuku chuckled sheepishly as he explained, "It's… pretty silly but I just realised that I never touched your breasts or butts before having sex with you both."

Ochako, Tsuyu and even the mental image of Sumomo blinked in unison before they all snorted and laughed at Izuku's amusing revelation. Ochako was laughing especially heartily when she spoke, "You're right, it is pretty silly!" She then started to smile mischievously as she asked, "So do you want to correct that mistake, Deku?"

"Y-you sure? I wouldn't want to make you sore all over again. At least not today anyway," replied Izuku.

"It's not like we'll definitely have sex again. Also… I do want to feel your hands on me," argued Ochako.

"I would like that too, kero," agreed Tsuyu.

"I know I don't have a solid body of my own but I definitely want to know how your hands will feel on their bodies," added Sumomo's copy in Izuku's head.

Izuku smiled in response and said, "Well, of you're all willing, I'm not one to refuse."

Upon hearing Izuku's response, both Ochako and Tsuyu got off Izuku so that they could remove their clothes until they only had their panties on. As for Izuku, he also took off this clothes while he was still seated until he only had his briefs on. Thankfully for him, he had a few briefs which were not hero-themed and he was seriously considering getting more of them to avoid embarrassing himself in the future. The last thing he wanted was to be caught wearing only his lucky All Might briefs or, worse yet, dirtying them due to sexual activities.

As soon as they were almost naked, both Ochako and Tsuyu sat down beside Izuku in such a way that the two girls were facing each other. More confident than before, Izuku took the initiative as he reached out to gently hold onto Ochako's shoulders. Ochako shivered in response as his warm hands started to gently stroke them. His hands then started to explore the rest of her upper body and face as they stroked and touched her neck, upper back, face, cheeks and ears. Izuku's eyes shone with both tender love and keen analysis as he was determined to find the best ways to pleasure the brown-haired girl. Ochako could feel his eyes taking in her every response and knew that she was going to turn into warm putty in his hands at the rate he was going. When he finally reached out to touch her breasts, Ochako was close to giving in to her sexual urges in spite of her initial plan to avoid having sex.

Izuku was about to tease the erect pink peaks of Ochako's breasts when Tsuyu hugged him from behind and said, "Izu-chan, please don't just focus on Ochako-chan. I want you to touch me too, kero."

Although Izuku was a little surprised by Tsuyu's admittedly understandable neediness, Izuku smiled in response and said, "Sure thing, Tsuyu-chan." He then started to shift his attention towards Tsuyu as he gently touched and stroked her upper body and face the same way as he had done to Ochako. In spite of being a little disappointed, Ochako knew better than to be jealous of Tsuyu for getting her "dose" of Izuku's warm hands which were strong yet tender. Instead, Ochako hugged Izuku and allowed her breasts to press against his body as she nuzzled into his back.

Suddenly, Ochako noticed something and had to ask, "Deku, do you want to have sex again?"

"I would be lying if I said no but I know better than to insist on it since you two need to rest after last night and today," replied Izuku who then asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, a certain something is saying otherwise," said Ochako who pointed towards Izuku's underwear.

Both Izuku and Tsuyu looked downwards and realised that his penis was obviously erect even with his briefs on. Izuku blushed sheepishly and replied, "Well, I'm touching you both in pretty sexual ways so I can't say it's abnormal for that to happen."

Tsuyu and Ochako blushed at the sight when their respective copies of Sumomo mentally spoke to them, "You know, none of us said that we can't enjoy a bit of good old oral sex and mutual masturbation."

Unable to disagree with Sumomo's statement, and admittedly eager for pleasure, Tsuyu suddenly extended her frog-like tongue into Izuku's briefs to wrap around his throbbing member. Izuku gasped in shock before Tsuyu's tongue started to stroke his phallus. As for Ochako, she started to touch and stroke his upper body and face the same way he had done to both her and Tsuyu. The soft pads on her fingertips made her touches even more pleasurable to feel.

Overwhelmed by the unexpected tag-team, Izuku closed his eyes shut to stop himself from ejaculating prematurely. Emboldened and turned on by his response, Tsuyu pulled down his wet briefs to fully expose his tongue-wrapped penis and then swallowed the whole thing into her mouth. Izuku's whole body jolted as he could not only feel her tongue still coiling round his penis but also feel the back of her throat as she sucked onto it. Ochako was also amazed as Tsuyu easily took in his penis while coiling it with her long tongue at the same time thanks to her frog-like physiology. Determined to not only make Izuku feel good but also not lose out to Tsuyu, Ochako hugged him in such a way that his face was buried into her breasts and said, "Y-you can suck my breasts, Deku."

Izuku did not need further encouragement as he stared to kiss, suckle, lick and even nibble on one of Ochako's erect nipples. Not expected such pleasure, Ochako gasped at held onto Izuku to steady herself as well as pull him deeper into her embrace. She bit her lower lip as she tried to stop herself from moaning too loudly in pleasure.

Before long, Izuku climaxed and filled Tsuyu's mouth and throat with his seed. Instead of gulping it in or spitting it put, Tsuyu held it in her mouth and then reached out to kiss Ochako. Knowing what was to come, Ochako eagerly accepted the kiss as her tongue tried to wrestle with Tsuyu's undeniably superior tongue and swallowed Izuku's hot ejaculate.

Eventually, Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu had to breathe and they separated to catch their breaths. The two girls then noticed that Izuku's penis was still erect which caused Ochako to ask, "Just how much stamina does your… boy here have?"

"Honestly, I don't really know," admitted Izuku who then noticed something was off and asked, "Say, Ochako-chan, is it just me or is there a leak in your room?"

Both Ochako and Tsuyu turned their attention towards where Izuku was looking at and realised that there were a few drops of liquid on the floor of a vacant spot in Ochako's room. Then, Sumomo mentally asked Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu, "Don't you three… have an invisible classmate?"

Realisation struck all three of them like thunderbolts as Izuku and Ochako yelled in unison, "H-Hagakure-san / T-Tooru-chan?!"

Suddenly, a certain invisible girl named Tooru sped past the stunned trio, opened the door and ran away from them as quickly as she could while apologising, "Sorry, couldn't resist!" Had the gaping trio paid attention, they would have noticed a trail of spots which were actually Tooru's vaginal fluids as she ran into Mina's room to hide and tell the pink girl the juicy details.

After an awkward moment of silently staring at the opened door, Izuku asked, "So… do you guys want to continue or call it a night?"

"Considering that Tooru-chan has pretty much ruined the mood and we should avoid making ourselves tired and sore tomorrow morning, calling it a night sound like a good idea right now," said Tsuyu.

Ochako sighed in disappointment and said, "Might as well."

Sumomo was also disappointed as she groaned, "This sucks…"

Izuku smiled as he tried to cheer everyone up, "Look on the bright side, spending the night in our respective rooms will give Aizawa-sensei a little less reason to expel us if given the chance."

Ochako snorted in amusement in spite of her disappointment and said, "Yeah, I can see that as a plus."

Before long, the three lovers got dressed and hugged and kissed one another in surprisingly chaste ways before leaving for their respective rooms. Yes, even Ochako and Tsuyu hugged and kissed one another.

While Izuku made his way back to his room, he blushed as he noticed that all the boys in the common room were staring or glaring at him. Mineta, Denki and Hanta flipped the bird at him out of spite while Eijirou and even Shouto gave him a thumbs up.

When Izuku finally reached his room, he lay on his bed with an exhausted groan and said, "I just got back into my room and I already want to go back to Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan."

"Well, I can be your sleeping partner for the night if you don't mind," said Sumomo who was making similar offers to Ochako and Tsuyu through her copies.

Izuku smiled appreciatively as said, "Thank you, Sumomo-chan."

As soon as Izuku thanked the slime girl, she oozed out of his ear and took the form of a small ball of slime with a pair of black eye spots for eyes. Izuku idly noted that Sumomo seemed firmer and even had eyelashes before he hugged her and allowed himself to fall asleep.

\--A short while ago, in Mina's room…--

Mina was gaping like a fish out of water before she asked Tooru, "You're serious?"

Tooru nodded vigorously in spite of being both naked and invisible and replied, "Midoriya-kun's dick is really big and Tsuyu-chan could swallow the whole thing like a champ! He was still hard and big even after cumming once!"

Mina grinned like a cat that ate the canary and said, "I'm so telling everyone about this!"

In less than five minutes, every student from Class 1A, including even Katsuki, got a message from Mina which went as follows, "Big news, everyone! Our invisible girl, Hagakure Tooru, has discovered that our cute cinnamon roll, Midoriya Izuku, has a REALLY big boy that is over seven inches long and doesn't go down even after releasing a load! Tsuyu-chan was not shitting us!"

Not surprisingly, the boys were impressed, annoyed or jealous about the revelation concerning Izuku's impressive genitals. As for the two remaining girls who did not know, namely Momo and Jirou, they became embarrassed as they though about how Izuku's large phallus somehow went deep into Ochako and Tsuyu's nether parts when the three of them had sex.

It was only a matter of time before news of Izuku's impressive member spread around the school.

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

This is the second chapter of the story and I hope that everyone has enjoyed the smut, fluff and humour. As for how big Izuku's harem gets, I can only say that the girls of Class 1A and Mei will definitely be in. As for the girls of Class 1B, Hadou Nejire, girls from other schools such as Utsushimi Camie, pro-heroines such as Midnight and even villainesses such as Himiko Toga, we will have to see.

Also, don't worry, Sumomo will have her turn somehow.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	3. Chapter 3

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is amature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academiathat I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 3: Sumomo and Tooru**

Izuku woke up from his slumber and was glad that he had Sumomo with him to keep him company as he hated the idea of waking up alone after spending two nights with Ochako and Tsuyu. He smiled affectionately at the cute ball of slime and stroked it gently, causing it to quiver in response. Sumomo soon woke up and looked up at him with a sleepy look on its "face". The slime girl then woke up fully and had a mischievous look in its eyes before it suddenly rushed into his pants.

Barely keeping himself from crying out in panic, Izuku whispered, "W-what are you doing, Sumomo-chan?"

Izuku got his answer soon enough as something warm and slimy suddenly engulfed his morning wood and even started to ooze through his urethra to reach his bladder and prostate. He quickly covered his own mouth with his hands to stop himself from gasping in pleasure while his whole body shivered and shook due to Sumomo's apparent attempt to give him her own version of fellatio. He could feel Sumomo's slimy appendage moving in and out of his urethra while the rest of her slime-like body stroked and massaged the glans of his phallus.

Normally, insertion of a foreign object into the urethra has to be done carefully to prevent urinal incontinence, damaging the urethra and infections. However, since Sumomo's soft and slimy appendage could change shape to perfectly fit into Izuku's urethra without causing harm to it, Izuku felt little to no discomfort as he felt new sensations which he did not even realise were possible.

"N-not even Tsuyu-chan can do something crazy like this!" thought Izuku.

As for Sumomo, due to being comfortable with being her true slime girl self with not only Izuku but also Ochako and Tsuyu, she was perfectly happy to make use of her increased physical and mental freedom to pleasure all three of them in her own way. Indeed, just as Sumomo was pleasuring Izuku's member with her slime-like body, her physical copies did their own versions of cunnilingus on both Ochako and Tsuyu. Both girls were rendered helpless as their respective physical copies of Sumomo started to insert themselves into their increasingly moist nether parts to the point of oozing into their very wombs. Ochako and Tsuyu's sexual pleasure only grew as Sumomo started to stroke and massage their erect clitorises and even insert narrow slimy probes into their urethras to stimulate them. Before long, Izuku started to stroke his own penis while Ochako and Tsuyu fingered their own private parts to bring themselves to orgasm.

It should be noted that, due to past trauma involving a former host who had a fetish for excrement, Sumomo stayed clear of their anuses.

Due to the intense sensations on not only his phallus but also the urethra of the said phallus, Izuku quickly climaxed which caused Sumomo's body to swell with his white seed. While Izuku breathed heavily to recover from the intense orgasm, Sumomo slowly oozed out of his still-erect member and reformed into it's previous state as a cute-looking ball of slime. Speaking of climaxes, Ochako and Tsuyu also climaxed and each copy of Sumomo fed on their expelled vaginal fluids.

After Izuku caught his breath, he noticed something off about Sumomo and asked, "Sumomo-chan, is it just me or are you changing?" Although Sumomo still appeared as a cute-looking ball of slime, it was apparent that she not only had "eyelashes" just like the previous night but even had round bright-pink blushes on her "cheeks" and a small fold which formed a cat-like "mouth".

Sumomo nodded and placed an elongated slimy appendage into Izuku's ear to fully explain to him through her link with her host, "I think I am. This has never happened before."

Being a keen analyst on quirks even before he became a student of U.A. High School, Izuku asked her, "Do you think it's because you no longer need to keep constant control over us like with your previous hosts?"

"That… might actually be the case," said Sumomo who then added, "I never felt truly relaxed or safe until I met the three of you after all."

"Given the fact that you didn't develop while you were in your previous hosts due to your constant need to be in control, it's probably safe to assume that your lack of development is either due to a mental block caused by stress or due to energy expenditure to keep your previous hosts constantly under control. Now that you're with us and you no longer need to maintain constant control, there may be a chance that you will not only grow and develop but possibly even gain new abilities. Some possible abilities that you might gain as a result may include shape-shifting while outside of your host, the ability to form a biological armour to protect your own host, the ability to alter your host's body to better suit your needs or even…"

"W-Whoa there, Izuku! Slow down a bit!" exclaimed Sumomo who then said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Sure, I might be changing a bit but that's no reason to assume that I'll change even more in the future or… or…"

"Regain your original body?" asked Izuku. Sumomo nodded with a troubled expression on her face. Izuku smiled reassuringly and said, "Sumomo-chan, listen to me. Ochako-chan, Tsuyu-chan and I all love you and we won't care if you somehow regain your original body."

"But what if I can't help you find the spy after I regain my body? What if… things turn bad between the three of you because I'm no longer a brain-jacking slime that keeps everyone together due to being my useless original self?" asked Sumomo who had an unmistakably sad expression on her face. It was apparent that she had a low opinion of her past self due to years of abuse.

"Sumomo-chan, had you never entered our lives, I would not have even known how much Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan actually cared for me much less loved me. You have done much more good for us than you probably even realise," said Izuku who then added, "Besides, you of all people should know that we'll never think that way about you."

Well-aware of Izuku's past as a quirkless boy and his downright heroic nature, as well as Ochako and Tsuyu's overall good nature, Sumomo knew that he was being completely honest with her. However she was still afraid of the possibility of becoming human again. Sensing her fear, Izuku said, "No one is forcing you to regain your original body. If it does happen, it'll either be because it is unavoidable or, just as likely if not even more so, you have accepted being your original self again."

In spite of her lingering fears and insecurities, Sumomo smiled and said, "You really are a hero at heart, you know that?"

"Well, I do want to be a hero who can save people with a smile just like All Might after all," replied Izuku who was smiling bashfully before he asked, "So… do you want me to hug you before we go?"

"I would like that… very, very much, Izu-kun," said Sumomo.

Izuku smiled at the nickname she had just given him as he gave her a warm and loving hug which she tried to return in kind with an adorably small pair of stubby protrusions that were supposed to be her arms before she had to return back into his head. Before long, Izuku started his day at U.A. High School together with his classmates…

**\--A short while later…--**

Toshinori blinked when he saw Mina and Tooru running away from Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu during training. He then turned his attention towards Shouta who was standing beside him and asked, "Are they doing some kind of special training by any chance?"

Shouta huffed irritably as he explained, "Hardly. They're just upset that Tooru had spied on them yesterday and Mina sent a message to everyone in class about Izuku's, and I'm quoting here, 'really big boy that is over seven inches long and doesn't go down even after releasing a load'."

Toshinori blushed at the obvious innuendo and said, "Ah, that explains why they're chasing after the two of them." He then noted that Mina and Tooru were pulling off some impressive moves to avoid getting captured by Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu who were determined to get back at them. He could not help but smile as he commented, "Silliness aside, they're doing surprisingly well all things considered."

"Nothing like running or fighting for your life to develop some new moves," agreed Shouta who smirked as Tooru's invisible body started to refract light that was passing through it to blind her three pursuers while Mina used her corrosive acid quirk so that she could literally run up a steep incline to the top of a towering rock formation.

Although stunned, Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu quickly regained their bearings and Tsuyu's eyes began to take in infrared light as she sought to find Tooru. She then disappeared as her skin colour and body temperature changed to match with her surroundings.

Ochako on the other hand used her zero-gravity quirk to make Izuku weightless and threw him upwards so that he could catch up with Mina. Upon seeing the incoming human projectile, Mina used her acid quirk to literally create a narrow hole beneath her feet and escape.

Undeterred, Izuku delivered a strong kick to shatter the weakened rock formation, forcing Mina to jump out to escape. Ochako then shouted, "Deku, I'm going to release you!"

Izuku knew what Ochako meant and said, "Do it, Ochako-chan!"

Since Izuku knew what she was about to do, Ochako pressed her fingers together to deactivate her zero-gravity quirk so that Izuku would not float into the sky. Gravity quickly took hold of Izuku but he was prepared for it so he landed safely onto the broken rock formation and quickly sped off to catch Mina. Ochako quickly followed Izuku's lead to capture the pink girl.

Realising that she was about to be captured, and determined to avoid retribution from Ochako and Izuku, Mina created a veil of acid to both distract them and block their line of sight. To counter Mina's defence, Izuku leapt over the veil and quickly tried to grab her to stop her escape. In his attempt to grab Mina, he accidentally tore her skin-tight bodysuit thereby exposing her naked lower half for all to see. His keen observational skills made him realise that Mina had a rather nice bottom which was probably due to being both a dancer and a hero-in-training.

A moment of awkward silence passed before Mina blushed and screamed at the top of her lungs while hiding her naked girly bits.

Izuku immediately prostrated before Mina and apologised, "I-I-I'm so sorry for ripping your suit, Ashido-san!"

Shouta sighed at the ridiculous turn of events and then said, "Ashido, you're excused to leave and get yourself properly dressed. Uraraka, go with her to make sure she gets changed 'unmolested'. As for you, Midoriya, I know that this mess is an accident but do let go of that ripped piece of bodysuit and get back to training."

All three students quickly followed Shouta's instructions and Izuku handed the ripped piece of bodysuit to Ochako who followed Mina to the changing room. Mina was blushing with tears welled up in her eyes as she thought, "H-he's the first boy to ever see my naked butt and girly bits up close!"

\--In the girl's changing room…--

Both Ochako and Mina were in the girls' changing room when Ochako placed her arms akimbo and said, "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't decided to tell everyone in class about Deku's boy bits, you know?"

Mina pouted at Ochako and argued, "You of all people should know that I love hearing romantic stories. How can I not be curious about what you three are doing especially after you had sex right above my room?"

"And what does that have to do with telling everyone in class?" asked Ochako who was still frowning at the acidic girl while also sporting a blush as she could not refute the fact that she and Tsuyu had sex with Izuku directly above Mina's room.

Mina had the decency to be sheepish as she answered, "Okay, I'll admit that I probably should have kept it to just the girls in our class but the only girls who did not know at the time were Jirou-chan and Yaomomo. Besides, even Todoroki-kun seemed curious about Izuku."

Ochako raised and eyebrow and asked, "Seriously?" She knew from sharing memories with Izuku that the green-haired boy was clearly heterosexual and only saw Shouto as a friend and comrade.

"I'm serious. He was about to raise his hand during the vote to see Izuku's dick before he decided against it," said Mina.

Ochako sighed and decided not to argue about the matter further as she spoke to Mina, "You did tell them not to spread that information to the rest of the school at least, right?"

Mina suddenly paled and looked away from Ochako as she admitted, I… might have forgotten to add that part…"

Ochako was ready to throttle the pink-skinned girl but Sumomo intervened and mentally reminded her, "You do remember that I'm supposed to brain-jack Ashido-san and the other three girls in Class 1A to determine if any of them is the spy right? This is as good an opportunity to brain-jack her as any."

Upon hearing Sumomo's reminder, Ochako had an idea. An almost villainous smirk formed on her face as she got closer to Mina and said, "Say, Mina-chan, you wanted to know how Deku, Tsuyu-chan and I got together, right?"

"Y-yes, I do want to know," replied Mina who did not like the look in Ochako's eyes and nervously backed away from her.

Ochako slowly cornered the nervous pink-skinned girl and said, "Well, the thing is, Tsuyu-chan and I had a bit of… help in confessing our feeling for Deku."

Mina's back was pressed against the wall when she asked, "H-help you say? So, who was the one who helped you?"

Ochako placed her hands onto the wall to prevent Mina from escaping and moved in to whisper into her ear, "I'm about to tell you."

Suddenly, Mina felt something slimy enter her ear and, before she could even cry out for help, her body was immobilised. Mina's eyes rolled back while drool started to flow from the side of her mouth and her body twitched in a futile attempt to fight off the parasitic takeover of her body. Panic started to swell in her chest when she heard Ochako's voice in her head, "While Sumomo-chan is looking through your memories, I'll show you what really happened between Tsuyu-chan, Deku and me."

Mina was about to ask Ochako what was going on when she saw Ochako's memories of what had happened to her, Tsuyu, Izuku and the slime girl named Sumomo. Although there were parts that were left out, including most of Sumomo and Izuku's backstories, details on One For All and Ochako's sexual experiences with Izuku, Tsuyu and Sumomo, Mina saw more than enough to realise that she was in no real danger from the brain-jacking ex-villainess. By the time Sumomo had finished looking through Mina's memories and verified that she was not a villainous spy or even a sleeper agent, she was calm enough to not "totally flip the heck out" when she regained control over her own body in spite of having Sumomo's copy in her own head.

"Wow, this situation feels like the kind of crazy story a horny bugger would cook up to fulfil his sexual fantasies," said Mina.

Ochako could not help but chuckle in agreement and said, "Well, it can't be any worse than the kind of sleazy porn Mineta's bound to have in his collection."

"Oh, I won't doubt that," said Mina who then added, "So, how do you plan to get the others?"

Surprised by Mina's inquiry, Ochako raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do realise that we're essentially going to let Sumomo-chan brain-jack the others in our class, the girls Class 1B and possibly even other people like Midnight-sensi, right?"

Mina shrugged and said, "Look, if this crazy harem plan works, we'll be able to stop the League of Villains from attacking us again like back at summer camp. Besides, this is Nedzu-sensei's plan so it has to have a pretty good chance of being a success."

"And you're not against the idea of being a member of Deku's harem?" asked Ochako.

"Well, I'll have to get to know him more to really decide if I want to be in his harem. Besides, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment and I'm pretty sure that Tooru-chan, Jirou-chan and Yaomomo are still single too," explained Mina.

Recalling the girls' discussion on boyfriends back at summer camp, Ochako had to admit that Mina was not wrong. Nevertheless, Ochako had to ask her, "But what about Kirishima-kun? He's known you since middle school after all." Indeed, as Ochako recalled from previous conversations with Mina, the pink-skinned girl and Eijirou had actually known each other since middle school.

Mina smiled and admitted, "We certainly have known each other since middle school, but that's exactly the reason why I know that he's not interested in being my boyfriend. He wants to be a great hero who never has any regrets and I doubt he'll even think about dating until he achieves that dream."

Ochako frowned and asked, "Deku wants to be a great hero too but that didn't stop him from developing feelings for me even before Sumomo-chan came into the picture."

"True, but I get the feeling that he's more into bromance rather than romance. Also, while he's undoubtedly a good friend and fellow hero-in-training, he's not really my type as a boyfriend," explained Mina.

Deciding to trust Mina's judgement, especially since Sumomo had said nothing to contradict her claims even after looking through her memories, Ochako said, "Well, if you say so, I suppose you can be a part of the harem. Just know that you don't have to join us immediately and you can even back out of it if you want. Trust me, there'll no turning back or backing out once you look into Deku's memories."

Mina nodded and said, "I'll keep that in mind, Ochako-chan."

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku had just finished his training and was walking towards the support department workshop to find out if Mei had made any progress on the requested support items. As he made his way to the workshop, he heard another loud explosion and sighed as he understandably assumed that one of Mei's experimental support items had blown up, again.

In spite of his exasperation, Izuku quickened his pace to reach the workshop which was clearly smoking. He could also hear the exasperated yelling of a short and skinny man with spiky ginger and dull blue eyes hair named Maijima Higari. Also known as the pro-hero, Power Loader, Higari was yelling at Mei for creating yet another insane invention that had exploded. Izuku hesitantly asked the irate teacher, "Excuse me, Power Loader-sensei. Is now a bad time for me to be here?"

Noticing the boy, Higari replied, "That depends on whether you're here for business or for socialising."

Well-aware that Higari was in no mood to put up with anyone interrupting him to socialise with the apparently unrepentant Mei, Izuku quickly answered, "I'm here for business with Mei. My friends and I requested her to make some support items for us."

"Friends as in girlfriends?" asked Higari.

Surprised, Izuku blushed and asked, "E-excuse me?"

Higari took out his smartphone and said, "There's no point in hiding it, Midoriya." He then showed Izuku a message as he added, "Even as we speak, news of your girlfriends and your… impressive genitalia are making the rounds in the entire school to the point that even the teachers got word of it as spam."

Izuku made a comically high-pitched noise which sounded similar to a cat which was receiving a colonoscopy as he read the message that stated, "Big news, everyone! Thanks to certain sources from our insiders in Class 1A, we now know that Izuku not only has TWO girlfriends but also has a member which is over seven inches long and stays hard even after releasing a load! He has the face of an innocent boy and yet has the sex drive of a beast!"

Forgetting his place as a student, he quickly snatched the phone from Higari's hand and continued staring at the damning message as he fearfully asked, "Does… Nedzu-sensei know about this?"

"Knowing him, he probably knew about it long before the message started to spread around the school," replied Higari who did not mind Izuku snatching his phone in an understandable moment of panic.

Izuku's shoulders slumped in comical despair as he muttered, "N-no wonder everyone in school has been staring at me today." While the boys stared at him with amazement, envy or even admiration, the girls stared at him as though he was a lustful beast to be avoided or a piece of meat to be "devoured". He then fell onto all fours as he added, "M-my mom's going to disown me and then kill me when she finds out about this. Or tease me to death which might just be worse."

Higari bent down to console Izuku, as well as retrieve his smartphone, and said, "If it makes you feel any better, the principal is doing what he can to keep the damage on your reputation, as well as the reputations of your girlfriends, to a minimum." He then grinned and said, "Besides, scoring two girls at the same time after what you all went through back at summer camp is hardly the worst sexual scandal the hero world has ever known."

Izuku found the willpower to stand up and said, "I just hope that this… mess will die down soon."

"Provided that you stay faithful to those two girls, I'm pretty sure that the worst of the rumours will die down before long," said Higari who failed to notice Izuku's slight flinch at the statement. Considering the Harem Plan, Izuku had every reason to worry that his growing infamous reputation as a lustful beast would not die down any time soon.

"Anyway, I've already taken more of your time than necessary so I'll let you take Hatsume off my hands for a while," said Higari who then whispered in a conspiratorial way, "By the way, if you don't mind me making a request, please help me to convince that idiot to stop blowing up the workshop. She has caused more explosions than all of her peers combined!"

"You're… not seriously telling me to use my 'manly charms' on her, are you?" asked Izuku who noted the irony that Higari was essentially telling him to take in Mei as a harem member after she already knew about the Harem Plan.

"Honestly… yes, I am," admitted Higari who then explained, "Make no mistake, she's a great inventor but I'll rest a lot easier if I know that she has someone to keep her from blowing stuff up all the bloody time."

Izuku chuckled sheepishly and said, "Well, I can't make any promises but I'll see what I can do. In return, do you think you can help with the rumours?"

"That depends, do you and your girlfriends love one another?" asked Higari.

Izuku had a firm, confident and downright heroic expression on his face as he answered, "We do, Power Loader-sensei. It may have taken the attack during summer camp and the Kamino Incident for the two girls to finally decide to tell me their true feelings for me but I am truly glad that we got our feelings across."

Higari smiled at Izuku and patted him on the shoulder as he spoke, "Then I'll do what I can to convince everyone that those two girls have a damned good reason to be your girlfriends."

"Thank you, Power Loader-sensei," said Izuku who gratefully bowed to Higari.

"Think nothing of it," said Higari who then pushed Izuku towards Mei and said, "Now, go and find out how much progress Hatsume has made with your support equipments."

Mei was all too happy to show off the progress that she had made to Izuku as she quickly grabbed onto him and then dragged him to her corner of the workshop. He soon found out that Mei would be able to finish some of the requested support equipment by the end of the day and would personally deliver the goods to the girls' side of the Class 1A dorms. The boy could not help but blush as he knew that she would soon learn more about him and possibly decide to become an official member of his harem.

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Tooru recently received a message from Mina to meet her in a secluded part of the school to discuss on how to settle things peacefully with Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu. Considering her role in spying on the three of them while they were sexually pleasuring one another, Tooru knew better than to ignore such a discussion. She had barely avoided Tsuyu who could not only camouflage herself but even detect infrared light which essentially gave her heat-detecting abilities. Although Tooru was undoubtedly invisible, she could do nothing about concealing her own body heat. The invisible girl shuddered as she recalled how Tsuyu kept on chasing after her like some sort of unseen persistent predator. It was a small miracle that she was able to escape Tsuyu's grasp.

Before long, she saw Mina who was waiting for her at the meeting place and said, "Hey, Mina-chan. You wanted to discuss with me on how to settle things peacefully with those three love birds, right?"

Mina nodded and explained, "The good news is that I have an idea on how to settle things peacefully."

Tooru tilted her invisible head and asked, "And the bad news?"

Mina did not react to the downright terrifying sight of Tsuyu emerging from "camouflaged hiding" directly above Tooru with her long tongue extended as she sheepishly smiled and replied, "Well, it involves getting an earful of slimy wing-wong."

"Wait, what?" asked Tooru before Tsuyu suddenly seized her with her tongue which was coated with a slimy copy of Sumomo…

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Momo and Jirou were making their way to class when Ochako stopped them and asked, "Jirou-chan, Momo-chan, can I have a word with the both of you?"

Surprised by Ochako's sudden request, both girls had no reason to reject it as Momo replied, "Of course, you can. Is something the matter, Uraraka-san?"

Ochako smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head and explained, "Well, it's not something to be discussed in public."

Jirou blushed as she wore a deadpan expression and asked, "It's nothing to do with your love life, does it? If it does, count me out!"

Embarrassed by Jirou's response, Ochako waved her hands to dispel the implication and said, "N-no, it's nothing to do with my love life! I just want to talk to you two about some things in private, that's all."

Jirou raised her eyebrow sceptically while Momo readily accepted Ochako's request, "Well, it if is something not related to lovema…" Momo coughed before she corrected herself, "-love, I suppose we can afford a few minutes to help you out."

"Great!" said Ochako who then turned around and beckoned the two other girls to follow her.

In spite of her doubts, Jirou decided to tag along with Momo as they both followed Ochako to a secluded part of the school. Once they arrived at the place, which was an unoccupied science laboratory, Ochako closed the door and said, "Thanks coming to hear me out."

"It's no trouble at all, Uraraka-san," said Momo who then added, "As the vice representative of Class 1A, it's only natural for me help my fellow classmates in any way I can."

Jirou shrugged and said, "Your love life aside, you're still a friend of ours so of course we'll help you out if you need it."

Ochako smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you, it means a lot of me."

"So, what do you need help with anyway?" asked Jirou.

At that moment, two blobs of pink slime landed onto Jirou and Momo's heads…

\--Later at the dorms…--

Izuku, who was helping Mei to deliver some support gear to the girls of Class 1A, blinked in surprise as he stared at all six of his female classmates who had gathered in Ochako's room and asked, "How did you two manage to get all the others on the same day?"

"Well, after I 'convinced' Mina-chan to join us, Mina-chan and Tsuyu-chan worked together to convince Tooru-chan while I had a word with both Momo-chan and Jirou-chan," explained Ochako.

Jirou wore an annoyed expression as she added, "Ochako-chan got us real good. We didn't even get to say no before we were convinced to give you and this crazy Harem Plan a chance."

"To be fair, I couldn't have done the double brain-jack without completely evacuating from Ochako-chan and splitting that copy into two. The only reason why I can even consider doing such a thing is because I trust her completely," said Sumomo who was mentally communicating with everyone present in the room.

Izuku knew that the girls were deliberately avoiding mentioning about Sumomo to prevent anyone from finding out about the brain-jacking slime girl. He then recalled what Sumomo had done to him, Ochako and Tsuyu earlier that day and mentally spoke to her, "Sumomo-chan, I think you should stay hidden and not leave our heads too often. The last thing we need is you being discovered by someone whom we cannot fully trust."

Sumomo's mental image nodded in understanding and said, "I understand, Izu-kun."

"Still, I never expected you three to be forming a harem of all things," said Momo as she placed her hand onto her cheek in a ladylike manner and then mentally added, "Or the fact that your love lives were actually improved by a brain-jacking ex-villainess. No offence meant, Yamanaka-san."

"None taken, Mo-chan," said Sumomo who then mentally spoke to Izuku, "That said, we managed to find a lead on our objective."

"Really, who?" asked Izuku as he handed the support gear to the girls.

"It's not really a who but rather a what," said Sumomo who then explained, "It seems that Tooru-chan's parents requested a trusted family doctor to implant a tracking device into her body so that they could get someone to track her down in case anything bad happens to her such as getting kidnapped by a villain. Considering her invisibility quirk and the USJ Attack, I can't really blame them for making that decision and I can't imagine them knowingly doing anything that would harm her unless they are forced to do so."

Izuku nodded slightly and mentally said, "I understand. There is a chance that this could be a false lead but we do need to be sure about the tracking device is not being used by the League of Villains or any other villainous groups."

"Which is why Tsuyu-chan quickly reported the matter to Nedzu-sensei after I had brain-jacked Tooru-chan," said Sumomo.

"Hopefully, that will settle the issue. I'd rather not have to drag in any more people into this," said Izuku.

"Kind of too late for that, don't you think?" asked Sumomo.

Izuku smiled sheepishly and said, "Maybe, but in my defence this is mainly Nedzu-sensei's idea."

"Speaking about Harem Plans, I think we should start discussing about this crazy idea of yours, Midoriya Izuku," said Mina who had a cheeky grin on her face.

"That's right, are you seriously going to form a harem?" asked Jirou.

Izuku blushed and bashfully replied, "Well, I'm already in a relationship with Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan so none of you have to actually join the harem if you don't want to." He then mentally added, "You're in the harem too by the way, Sumomo-chan."

"I know, Izu-kun" replied Sumomo.

Momo, Jirou, Tooru and Mina looked at one another for a moment and then turned their attention towards Izuku. Mina was the first to speak as she shrugged and replied, "Well, none of us has a boyfriend at the moment. Heck, I didn't even think about getting a boyfriend up until recently."

"Really?" asked Izuku who was surprised by the answer.

"The other boys in our class are generally good friends and comrades but… let's just say that we have our reasons for not considering them, as well as you, as boyfriend material," explained Momo who then added, "Prior to… recent events, only Uraraka-san and Asui-san even considered you as a possible boyfriend, Midoriya-san."

Izuku recalled Ochako and Tsuyu's conversation with the other girls of Class 1A and even three girls from Class 1B about boyfriends during summer camp. Blushing at the realisation that he might be the only sexually attractive boy in the whole class, at least as far as Mina, Tooru, Momo and Jirou were currently aware off, Izuku bashfully asked, "So… you're okay with getting to know me?"

"Considering that none of us have a boyfriend and your… sexual acts have gotten us hot and bothered lately, I'd say that we have nothing to lose in getting to know you," said Jirou. The other girls, including Mei, nodded in agreement with Jirou.

Seeing no reason to delay any further, Izuku sat down and said, "All right then, you might want to get comfortable. This could take a while."

\--One memory share later…--

"H-holy shit…!" swore Jirou as tears fell from her eyes. Prior to the recent memory-sharing, Mei, Mina, Tooru, Momo and Jirou were not informed of certain details such as Izuku and Sumomo's full backstories and the details of One For All. Needless to say, all five of them were shocked by Sumomo's terrible past which drove her to villainy and Izuku's cruel abuse due to being quirkless. They also quickly understood why both Ochako and Tsuyu became so cold if not hostile towards Katsuki lately and, honestly, none of them could blame the two girls. In fact, their opinion of Katsuki had fallen so much that he was deemed as basically no better than Mineta as far as they were concerned.

Considering that Katsuki had spent years bullying Izuku for being quirkless and even went so far as to suicide-bait him, the girls felt justified in thinking that he was no better than the worst pervert they had ever known. They knew that any hero worth his salt would not be a cruel bully who picked on the weak.

Feeling mentally and emotionally drained, the girls were in no mood for anything other than rest, preferably with plenty of warm cuddles. Even Mei was affected by the urge but she had something else which was even more urgent in mind as she stood up and spoke with uncharacteristic seriousness in her voice, "Everyone, please read the instructions on how to use the babies that I have made for all of you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me tomorrow. I'll also let all of you know as soon as I'm done making the other babies."

"Do you need to go somewhere, Hatsume-san?" asked Izuku.

"Let's just say that I… might need help in improving my babies," said Mei who then added before she left, "Also, count me in as a harem member, Izuku."

Although the others were not aware, Sumomo knew what Mei actually wanted to do and mentally asked her, "You're going to ask Nedzu-san to have 'her' come here and possibly have her join the harem, aren't you?"

Mei left Ochako's room as she mentally communicated with Sumomo, "That's right. Izuku'll need all the help he can get if he's going to be the next heroic symbol of the world. We need her expertise and we both know that Izuku's too pure-hearted to even consider such an idea on his own."

"Considering her relationship with All Might-san, it'll be best that he's informed about your idea too before Nedzu tries to invite her. The last thing we need is an overprotective former hero going after our collective butts," said Sumomo who did not want to even think about an angry All Might going after her and her hosts. Retired hero or not, Sumomo did not want to risk getting "United States of Smashed" into the next century.

"No argument there," agreed Mei.

While Mei left the dorm, she caught sight of Katsuki and threw a dirty look at him before she left. Her angry look did not go unnoticed as Eijirou blinked at her and asked, "Hey, Bakugou, did you blow up one of her inventions or something?"

Katsuki was "somewhat blissfully" unaware of how badly the girls of Class 1A and Mei viewed him as he angrily replied, "No, I didn't do shit to Goggle's stuff."

\--Back to Izuku and the girls of Class 1A…--

"So… I'm assuming that you all want to join the harem too?" asked Izuku.

"Considering everything that you have revealed to us, I think it is a safe to say that we're all interested to give this harem lifestyle a try if nothing else," admitted Momo. Much like the other girls, she was awed by Izuku's heroic nature in spite of his past suffering and she knew that he would make a great hero. There was also the fact that Izuku was apparently incredible in sex which was an admittedly appealing bonus.

Izuku blushed at the thought of being sexually intimate with the other girls in his class as he asked, "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to have a word with Hagakure-san alone. Is that all right with all of you?"

Realising why Izuku wanted to have a word with Tooru alone, none of the girls protested although they were disappointed that Izuku would be spending time with her, especially Ochako and Tsuyu. Tooru on the other hand was surprised that Izuku wanted to spend time with her alone but she did not refuse as she led him to her room.

Before long, Izuku was alone with Tooru in her room and he asked her, "Are you… all right Hagakure-san?"

"Well, considering everything that has happened today, I'm doing okay I guess," replied Tooru who was lacking her usual upbeat attitude.

Concern was evident on Izuku's face as he asked, "You're worried, aren't you?"

Well aware that Izuku had seen her memories, Tooru meekly nodded and said, "Considering that I might have played a role in bringing those villains to summer camp…"

Izuku gently yet firmly placed his hands onto her shoulders and said, "Listen to me. No matter what Nedzu-sensei finds out about that tracking device, please know that this is not your fault. Your parents asked that doctor to put that tracking device into your body for the sake of being able to keep track of you in case anything bad happens to you. The only ones who deserve the blame are the villains who have taken advantage of it and that's assuming that they have actually done it somehow."

Tears welled up in Tooru's eyes as she hugged herself and argued, "But if my tracking device was used by the villains to find us during the summer camp, that means that Ragdoll's loss of her quirk, Katsuki's kidnapping and everyone's injuries were all because of it." Her tears fell as she started to sniffle, "H-how can I face everyone and still be happy as though nothing is wrong after knowing that my parents and I have basically allowed the attack to happen? I… don't even know hot to start atoning for what I have allowed to happen."

"Hagakure-san, please look at me," said Izuku.

Tooru hesitantly looked up into Izuku's eyes and saw only kindness and concern in them as Izuku continued to speak, "I was among the people who got badly hurt in the attack but I refuse to blame you for something which you have unknowingly done. You're my classmate and a close friend of both Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan who also don't blame you for the attack."

Tooru became even more upset as she slammed her clenched fists into Izuku's chest while yelling at him, "T-that's the thing, you selfless idiot!" She shook with barely-repressed emotions as she continued to yell, "Y-your arms… that boy, Kouta… if things had gone even a little bit differently, both of you and so many others would have died! I… I shouldn't have become your classmate! I should have just accepted what everyone said about me being invisible and…"

Tooru's rant was cut short when Izuku suddenly hugged her closely and gently patted her head with his scarred hand. He then said, "Please, don't ever think that you're not worth anything." Thanks to the memory-sharing, Izuku knew that Tooru had a fear of living her life being unnoticed and alone due to her invisible nature. The prejudice which she received due to her quirk only made her hidden fears and insecurities worse. As someone who was deemed as worthless due to being quirkless, Izuku knew what it was alike to be treated as though his very existence did not matter to anyone and he refused to allow Tooru to think way about herself.

Unable to hold back her emotions, Tooru cried.

\--Some time later…--

"Hagakure-san, do you feel any better now?" asked Izuku who was sitting on Tooru's bed with the invisible girl by his side. His arm was draped around the girl's shoulders in a comforting manner.

Tooru nodded in spite of being invisible and said, "Thank you… De-kun. I really needed someone to cry on."

Izuku smiled kindly to her and said, "It's the least I can do to help you…"

"Tooru. You can call me by my first name, De-kun," said Tooru.

Realising that he had permission to call Tooru by her first name, Izuku nodded and said, "I understand, Tooru-chan."

Tooru's blush would have been clear for all to see if she was visible as she hesitantly replied, "Say… De-kun. If I'm a part of your harem, does that mean we can… have sex?"

Izuku blushed as he replied, "Well, we certainly could." His expression became serious as he added, "But do you really want to? I don't want you to have sex with me just because you feel obligated to repay me for forgiving you or because you need something to stop the pain. Trust me on this, having sex for just those reasons don't usually end well."

Sumomo's mental image nodded in agreement with Izuku as she spoke, "He's right you know. If you're going to have sex with Izu-kun, do it because you actually like him as a person, not because he's the easiest source of comfort to get."

Smiling in spite of being invisible, Tooru admitted, "I admit that I want to be comforted and I am grateful for your kindness and forgiveness, De-kun." She then reached out and kissed Izuku tenderly on the cheek before she added, "However, I also like you as a person and I know for a fact that you will treat me and the other girls in the harem right."

Realising that Tooru was serious, Izuku's blush deepened and said, "If that is how you really feel about me, then I'll try to be as gentle as I can, Tooru-chan.

Tooru nodded and then started to remove her clothes. Izuku quickly removed his own clothes and the both of them were soon naked. While Izuku was essentially staring at seemingly empty air, Tooru was staring at his naked body with a mixture of awe for its masculine appeal and regret for the scars of his damaged arms. Izuku then asked, "So… do you want me to be on top or do you want to be the one on top?"

"L-let me be the one on top," said Tooru who the added, "My naked body might be… difficult to get used to."

Izuku nodded and lay back on the bed. He soon felt someone getting on top of him and he asked, "Tooru-chan, are we facing face to face?"

"Yes, we are," replied Tooru.

"Then, please excuse me," said Izuku before he reached out to told her. As soon as he got hold of her face which had soft cheeks, he started to gently trace his fingers on other parts of her upper body including her short hair, shoulders, neck, ears and breasts. The invisible girl shivered in pleasure as he gently fondled her soft breasts and teased her erect nipples. Her breath grew heavier and her nether part became moist as Izuku proceeded to stroke her flat stomach, backside and thighs.

As for Izuku, he felt increasingly aroused as, in spite of being unable to see Tooru, he could still touch, smell and hear her. His growing arousal became apparent as his penis became fully erect and started to twitch while pre-ejaculate leaked from the exposed tip of his glans.

Unable to bear the growing desire in her loins any longer, Tooru said, "De-kun, I'm going to put your… big and stiff thingy in."

Izuku nodded in understanding and almost gasped as he could feel a warm yet unseen hand guide his phallus towards what he assumed to be Tooru's invisible maidenhood. Soon, he felt his member entering her sacred place and he knew that Tooru was struggling as he could hear her holding back gasps of pain. He was about to ask her if she wanted him to be on top when she suddenly forced her hips downwards so that his penis could enter her fully. Tooru barely held back a scream of pain as she gripped onto the sheets of her bed tightly and gritted her teeth. As the pain slowly subsided, she started gasping and was struggling to support herself so Izuku placed his hands below her armpits to hold her up.

"A-are you all right Tooru-chan?" asked Izuku who could see blood on his still-visible phallus and was worried that he had caused her great harm.

"I-I'm okay, De-kun," said Tooru who then asked, "You do realise… that your hands are under my armpits, right?"

Izuku blushed and sheepishly replied, "I kind of suspected it but I didn't think that was important at the time."

Tooru chuckled at Izuku's still-innocent nature and said, "I'm all right now. You don't have to hold me up while I move, De-kun."

"Maybe so, but I do want to continue holding you and touching you, Tooru-chan," replied Izuku who then added, "I might not be able to see it but I can tell by touch alone that you are beautiful." He was being honest as he could feel her soft yet firm body, smooth skin and delicate bone structure.

Tooru felt her heart swell with joy as she had longed to hear someone compliment her looks in spite of being invisible. She then lowered herself so that she could kiss Izuku on the lips. Although Izuku was initially surprised, he soon gladly accepted her kiss as he placed his hand behind her head so that he could kiss her more deeply. After what seemed to be a mere moment, the two of them parted their lips to breathe and looked at one another longingly before Tooru started to move her hips.

In spite of the pain, Tooru also felt pleasure as she could feel Izuku's member reaching deep inside of her. As Tooru moved with increasing speed and passion, Izuku started to move his own hips to match with her movement while his hands held onto her slim waist. Tooru's sweat formed a rough yet erotic outline of her sensual body as she started to sway her hips to fully enjoy the feeling of Izuku's member moving about in her nether part. Soon, the two lovers were close to climax and Izuku said, "T-tooru-chan, I'm going to cum soon!"

"I had my period yesterday so go ahead and do it!" said Tooru who knew enough about the female reproductive cycle to know that that day was her save day. The movement of her hips quickly accelerated as she too was close to climax.

Reassured by her statement, Izuku climaxed and ejaculated deep inside of the invisible girl who could feel his hot seed filling her insides. As Izuku recovered from his orgasm, he idly noted that he could see his ejaculate filling up the inside of Tooru's twitching vagina and even leaking into her womb. The sight turned him on and his still-stiff member twitched in response to his sexual desire.

Surprised by the twitching sensation, Tooru had to ask, "So… how many times do you have to cum for your thingy to calm down?"

Izuku blushed and avoided Tooru's invisible yet undeniably inquisitive gaze as he replied, "I honestly don't know but I think I can cum at least three more times."

Tooru blinked and said, "I hate to break it to you, but I just came and don't think my girly bits can take much more of it today."

Knowing that Tooru had just lost her virginity, Izuku was about to reassure her then they both heard the door open. Both lovers were shocked as Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina, Jirou and Momo entered the room with bright-red blushes on their faces. Their blushes only grew when they could see Izuku's phallus which was still inside Tooru's ejaculate-filled vagina.

Izuku was filled with both fear and excitement as he asked the five other girls, "Do you… want to have sex too?"

All five girls nodded and Jirou glared at Izuku as she spoke, "You are so taking responsibility for making us so… so damn thirsty for sex!"

"Not that I mind having you girls take over, but my bed's not big enough to fit everyone," said Tooru.

Mina grinned in an almost predatory way as she replied, "Nothing that a few adjustments can't fix!"

As if sharing one mind, Mina, Ochako and Jirou went to fetch Jirou's mattress, pillow and blanket while Momo went to Tsuyu's room to get some spare IUDs. Unlike Tooru, Momo wanted to make sure that everyone who wished to have sex with Izuku were properly protected.

Seeing the girls set off, Izuku sighed with a smile and his face while Tooru pulled herself off his erect phallus. Sumomo used that moment to leave Tooru's head and oozed her way into her sore private part to feed on Izuku's ejaculate. Safe day or not, it never hurt to make sure that an unwanted pregnancy would not happen.

"De-kun?"

"Yes, Tooru-chan?"

Tooru leaned against Izuku's solidly muscled form and said, "Thank you… for being a good friend and lover."

Izuku smiled in response and nuzzled against her head affectionately as he replied, "You're welcome, Tooru-chan.

Although the two lovers knew that the peaceful silence would soon end due to the other members of Izuku's growing harem wanting a piece of the action, they did not mind it the least as they simply enjoyed being close with one another.

\--Meanwhile…--

"I must admit, I never expected you to make such a request, Hatsume-san," said Nedzu who was smiling at Mei who stood before him in his office. He then asked her, "So tell me, why should I invite Melissa Shield into U.A. High School when she can receive better technological support and security from I-Island?"

Mei had a determined look on her face as she spoke, "That's because she's the only one who actually created something that could protect Izuku's arms from getting damaged by his own quirk which, by the way, we both know he was not born with." She stepped forward as she added, "Even if the Full Gauntlet was destroyed in the end, the fact that it could protect Izuku from damaging his own arm while he used the full power of his quirk for up to three times is more than enough reason for any sane individual to realise that she's a bloody genius." Mei stood across Nedzu's desk and slammed her hands onto it as she spoke, "As much as it pains me to admit it as an inventor, I need her help to make the kind of support gear that Izuku will need to have until his body is able to handle that ridiculously powerful quirk without destroying his own body in the process." Her eyes bore into Nedzu's own eyes as she asked, "So, can you do anything to help us?"

A tense moment of silence passed before Nedzu smiled and accommodatingly replied, "I would need to have a word with All Might about the idea of having Melissa join the harem. However, given your convincing argument and certain… complications that have arisen due to her father's misguided actions during this year's I-Expo, I believe I will be able to bring her to U.A. High School as a transfer student of the support department. I will let you know by tomorrow, Hatsume-san."

Mei smiled and replied, "Thank you, Nedzu-sensei. You won't regret it!"

"Just be sure to let Izuku and the rest of his harem know about Melissa's arrival after I have confirmed her transfer," said Nedzu.

"Will do, Nedzu-sensei," said Mei before she left the office to return to her room.

After Mei left, Nedzu could not help but chuckle as he thought, "What an interesting turn of events. To think that the infamous 'mad inventor' and 'shameless advertiser' of the support department would actually go so far for the sake of helping Midoriya after joining his harem. I seems that I have actually underestimated your ability to impress the ladies, Midoriya Izuku. Even I'm no longer certain of what will happen if you continue to make your harem grow." His chuckles turned into a near-mad cackle of glee as he added, "Things are about to get interesting!"

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

BNHA has not only an anime series and a manga series but also a series of short stories known as BNHA School Briefs which cover parts of the story not mentioned in the anime or manga such as the girls talking about having boyfriends during the summer camp.

I am writing this story under the assumption that Mina, Tooru, Jirou and Momo do not have any boyfriends or boys whom they are romantically interested in. This assumption is supported by BNHA School Briefs Volume 2 which covers the summer camp discussion mentioned above. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Momo, Jirou, Mina and Tooru liking other guys and I'm sure that they would have fallen in love with other boys in the later parts of canon. However, trying to acknowledge the fact that they are interested in other guys in what is basically an Izuku/Harem fanfiction would make things too complicated and drama-filled for my liking. Don't forget, I'm writing this story for erotic smutty fun, not romance-related angst.

Also, in response to some comments from both and , I would like to make a few things clear:

I am NOT going to add EVERY girl in the series into the harem. That said, I am definitely going to add Melissa Shield into the harem (kudos to the commenter who mentioned/suggested her as I actually forgot about her).

At least one more girl will definitely be added into the harem. However, for the sake of avoiding spoilers, her/their name(s) will not be revealed for now. Also, Sumomo does not count as she is already in the harem.

As for the other ladies, including the girls of Class 1B, only time will tell.

By the way, you better believe that Izuku's going to have sex with the other girls in the next chapter!

I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and look forward to future chapters.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	4. Chapter 4

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is amature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 4: Girls of Class 1A**

A short while ago, the other girls of Class 1A decided to have sex with Izuku after he had made love with Tooru. In preparation for the orgy, the girls brought a mattress, a blanket and a pillow from Jirou's room and placed them onto the floor next to Tooru's bed. They also brought spare IUDs from Tsuyu's room and had already inserted them into their wombs with the help of Sumomo's slimy copies. Tooru also had an IUD inserted into her after she had had sex with Izuku.

Currently, Izuku was sitting on Tooru's bed and he was blushing as he tried to look away from the five naked girls who stood before him. Tooru, who already had sex with Izuku and was still sore from the admittedly wonderful experience, had just put on some clothes so that she could be seen to prevent anyone from bumping into or stepping onto her by accident. She was resting on a corner of her bed although Izuku had the feeling that she would be keeping her eyes peeled to watch him have sex with the other five girls.

Mina was grinning broadly as she asked, "So, Midori, who are you going to have sex with first?"

Izuku's blush grew as he asked, "Ochako-chan, Tsuyu-chan, do you two want to go first?"

Both girls nodded and quickly approached him before anyone else had the chance to butt in. Ochako reached out and kissed Izuku passionately while she rubbed her moist private part onto the tip of his erect phallus in preparation for penetration. As for Tsuyu, she moved behind Izuku and suddenly used her elongated tongue to penetrate Ochako's nether part before Izuku's penis could enter it.

Ochako stopped kissing Izuku and gasped in surprise at the sudden intrusion. She soon felt pleasure as she gazed at Tsuyu and moaned, "N-no fair, Tsuyu-chan!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, kero," said Tsuyu who enjoyed seeing Ochako's cute yet erotic reactions to her tongue wiggling and coiling about in her vagina. The other four girls of Class 1A could not help but stare and be aroused by the sight.

In spite of wanting to have sex with Izuku, Ochako could not help but enjoy the pleasure she was receiving from Tsuyu's tongue. Her pleasure only increased when Izuku reached out to lovingly grope and fondle her buttocks. Wanting to feel more, Ochako hugged Izuku and buried his face into her chest. Knowing what to do, Izuku used his mouth and tongue to tease her nipples while his hands started to playfully pat and stroke her backside.

Izuku almost gasped when Tsuyu stated to not only pleasure his penis with her surprisingly dexterous feet but even teased his nipples with her fingers. The pleasure was soon too much and Izuku moaned, "S-slow down, Tsuyu-chan! I'm going to cum too fast at this rate!"

"M-me too!" said Ochako.

"Us… whatever!" thought Jirou as she fingered herself while using her ear-jacks as makeshift vibrators on her clitoris. She then noticed that Momo was fingering herself as well and, in a moment of lust-driven brazenness, shoved one of her ear-jacks into Momo's nether part and made is vibrate. Momo's gasped in shock and became weak in the knees but she soon accepted the new sensation. She then created a pair of smooth metallic rods with rounded tips and gave one to Jirou. Realising that each narrow rod had a socket which she could plug her ear-jack into, and knowing exactly what to do with the rods, Jirou wasted no time in shoving her rod into her vagina while Momo did the same. Jirou then plugged each ear-jack into a socket and made the rods vibrate. The effect was instantaneous as the rods vibrated vigorously which caused both Jirou and Momo fall onto their knees in near-orgasmic pleasure. Thankfully for their knees, they were both on the mattress that they had placed onto the floor earlier.

"H-holy crap! This feels too good!" thought Jirou who then wondered, "I wonder… how good Midori's dick is going to feel."

Mina was using her weakest acid, which was no stronger than orange juice, as viscous lubricant as she fingered herself and thought, "Damn it, I want to have sex so badly!"

While Jirou and Momo discovered a new form of pleasure and soon started to make out with each other, Tsuyu quickly removed her tongue from Ochako's womanhood then wrapped it around her waist. Ochako was about to ask what Tsuyu was about to do when the tongue suddenly pulled her downward onto Izuku's stiff erection. Stars seemingly appeared before her eyes as she felt his hot phallus enter her vagina and reach the entrance into her womb. Already aroused and close to climax, both Izuku and Ochako wasted no time to reach orgasm as they moved at a frantic pace. Tsuyu, continued to tease Izuku's nipples with her fingers while her tongue quickly switched its target to Ochako's breasts. Izuku noticed the tongue coiling around Ochako's breasts and started to lick, kiss and nibble it. Tsuyu croaked in surprise but she quickly accepted Izuku's show of affection as she used the tip of her tongue to tease one of Ochako's nipples.

Unable to bear the pleasure any longer, both Izuku and Ochako climaxed at the same time. The brown-haired girl actually screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms tightly around Izuku while his hot seed filled her vagina. Her whole body shook from the intense orgasm and she clearly needed time to recover.

Izuku recovered more quickly than Ochako and kissed her tenderly in a genuine show of affection. Ochako happily accepted his kiss and allowed him to lift her off his still-stiff member before he placed her next to Tooru. He then fetched her mittens from her pile of clothes so that she would not accidentally make anything float while she slept. He also made sure not to interrupt Jirou and Momo who were clearly making out with each other without a care in the world.

While Izuku fetched Ochako's mittens, his white seed spilled out of her still-twitching nether part and Tooru had the sudden idea of lapping it out of her. Having no reason to do otherwise, Tooru lowered her invisible face into Ochako's womanhood and spread it open to lick it.

Ochako's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she stuttered, "W-what are you doing, Tooru-chan?" She got her answer soon enough when Tooru stuck her tongue into her opened vaginal opening to lick up Izuku's semen. As she had just orgasmed, she was incredibly sensitive and was reduced to warm putty as she futilely tried to push Tooru away from her tender loins. In spite of her shame, Ochako could not help but enjoy the feeling and idly wondered if Izuku could see into her semen-stained vagina.

Izuku, who could clearly see Ochako's opened private part through Tooru's invisible head, was turned on by the sight and would have kept staring had Tsuyu not suddenly seized his penis with her long tongue and said, "Izu-chan, it's rude to keep a lady waiting, kero"

"S-sorry about that, Tsuyu-chan." said Izuku.

"Well, I can't really blame you for being distracted. It does look really erotic, kero," admitted Tsuyu. She then turned her attention towards Momo and Jirou and thought, "Jirou's ear-jacks are a lot kinkier than I expected, kero."

Tearing his eyes away from the sight of Tooru licking Ochako, Izuku asked, "So, you want me to hump you like an animal like last time?"

Tsuyu lay on her back and spread her womanhood open as she spoke, "I want to face you as you press me down and mate me like a beast in heat."

Deciding to entrust the mittens to Tooru, Izuku quickly proceeded to "mate" with Tsuyu like a lust-driven beast. As he rutted her, he started to suck on one of her nipples as though he was trying to get milk out of her breast. Tsuyu loved the sensation and wrapped her arms around his head to keep his head in place while her hips moved to match his movements.

"Wow, he's actually fucking her like an animal," said Mina who then realised that Jirou and Momo were too into their own little world to even notice. The two girls were passionately kissing one another while Jirou fondled Momos breasts and Momo groped Jirou's backside. The two rods which were inside of them were still vibrating vigorously which gave them waves of pleasure.

"Damn, those two are really into each other," thought Mina who then remembered something and mentally asked, "Say, Sumomo-chan, mind if you come out and give my girly-bits some loving?"

"S-sorry… too busy… feeling everything at the same time…" replied Sumomo.

Mina's eyes widened in shock as she mentally asked, "W-wait, seriously?!"

"Yup…" replied Sumomo who then started to moan blissful ecstasy.

Mina was silent for a moment before she thought, "I so need Midori's dick in me before I go crazy!" Thankfully for Mina, both Midoriya and Tsuyu soon achieved orgasm while Izuku was sucking and licking the tip of Tsuyu's tongue.

Eager to finally receive some "tender loving" and knowing that Momo and Jirou would not care about the wait, Mina rushed towards Izuku and said, "Midori, if you don't screw me next, I'm going to melt your entire All Might collection!"

Izuku gulped in fear of both Mina's sex-starved look and her terrifying threat. After all, some of the items in his collection were limited editions meant to be treasured till the end of time itself.

"S-sure, let me put Tsuyu somewhere comfortable," replied Midoriya before he placed Tsuyu onto the mattress on the floor and covered her with a blanket to keep her warm. He then turned his attention towards Jirou and Momo and said, "S-sorry, can you two please wait for a bit? I don't want Ashido-san to do anything to my collection."

Izuku's voice seemed to have snapped both Jirou and Momo from their blissful trance-like state and both girls blushed as they realised that they had been basically making out with each other in front of Izuku and the other girls. Jirou did not dare to look at anyone in the eye as she replied, "S-sure thing."

Momo was equally embarrassed as she placed her hands onto her cheeks and thought, "I… can't believe that I actually kissed and touched another girl, in front of all of them no less!"

Speaking of girls making out, Ochako passed out after experiencing her second orgasm. Tooru on the other hand was ready to "attack" Tsuyu's seed-filled vagina after she put Ochako's mittens onto her hands.

"Tooru-chan, if you're going to lick me down there, you better be ready to get some licking yourself," said Tsuyu.

Although surprised by Tsuyu's response, Tooru smiled and replied, "I'd like to see you try, Tsuyu-chan."

Izuku tried his best to ignore the fact that Tsuyu and Tooru were going to start licking each other's "lady bits" as he turned his attention towards Mina said, "Lie down, Midori. I'm taking the lead."

Knowing better than to argue with the pink-skinned girl, Izuku obediently lay down on one side of the bed and Mina quickly got onto him. She smirked at him as she spoke, "I hope you have plenty of juice left because I'm going to squeeze you dry with everything I've got!"

Without further delay, Mina slammed her hips down onto Izuku's member, shoving the whole thing into her eager maidenhood. Due to being a dancer as well as a pro-hero in training, Mina did not have much of her hymen left and whatever pain she felt was drowned out by the pleasure she felt in having Izuku's phallus inside of her. She then moved her hips with the well-practised vigour and precision of a dancer. She had a blissfully ecstatic look on her face as she could feel Izuku's penis moving about inside of her vagina as she swayed and thrust her hips with lustful passion and tenacity.

"Oh God, yes! This feels so good!" yelled Mina. Considering that her sexual lust had been nearly unbearable, it was understandable why Mina was so happy to finally have "Izuku's big dick-u" for herself.

Although he felt great pleasure, Izuku was not content to simply lay still and thus started to used his hands to fondle Mina's breasts. Mina happily accepted it and used her quirk to create lubricant to maker her breasts feel even better. Izuku then trailed his lubricant-covered hands over her side and onto her firm and shapely buttocks to fondle them. Mina moaned in pleasure as Izuku started to move his hips to match with her movements.

"Damn, Mina-chan's going to suck his soul out of him at this rate," swore Jirou who decided to just watch Izuku and Mina having sex.

"Well, Mina-chan's… always been… into romance, kero." said Tsuyu who was breathing heavily due to being pleasured by Tooru who tried to lick every drop of Izuku's ejaculate from her nether part. As for Tooru, the invisible girl passed out after her second orgasm which was caused by Tsuyu's long and dexterous tongue that coiled and wriggled in her vagina like some sort of perverted tentacle.

Momo did not say a word but instead watched as Mina and Izuku continued to have passionate sex. Mina soon climaxed after Izuku started to lick and suck on one of her nipples which, due to her quirk, had the taste of lime. Izuku climaxed as well, filling her pink nether part with his fourth "dose" of white ejaculate which was somehow still thick and plentiful.

Finally satisfied, Mina's quivering body collapsed onto Izuku. As she was catching her beath, Izuku hugged her gently and looked into her eyes before he gave her a kiss. In spite of her exhaustion, Mina happily accepted the kiss and though, "I'm so glad I that agreed to join his harem."

Eventually, Izuku had to put Mina aside and decided to place her next to Ochako who instinctively hugged her to stroke her fluffy hair which felt similar to Izuku's own hair. Both Momo and Jirou noted that his penis was no longer erect but had to admit that his ability to ejaculate four times in quick succession was already an impressive feat by itself. Nevertheless, Jirou had to ask, "Say, Midori, you need to take a break? Yaomomo and I can wait until you've recovered before we have our turns."

Izuku smiled bashfully and replied, "Well, I could certainly use a drink."

Momo nodded and offered, "While going into the common kitchen might be unwise, given our current states, I do have some tea in a thermos flask in my room if you're interested."

"Thanks, I really appreciate, Yaoyorozu-san," replied Izuku.

Momo could not help but smile as she replied, "You're welcome, Izuku. Also, there's no need to be so formal towards me. You can call me by my first name."

Jirou raised her hand and said, "Same here, Midori."

Izuku game them a genuine smile as he replied, "I'll keep that in mind, Momo-chan, Jirou-chan."

Izuku's sincere response made both girls blush as Jirou thought, "How the hell can he still be so… pure even after having sex with four different girls?!"

"It's… one of… the great mysteries… of the universe," said a post-orgasmic Sumomo who could only agree with Jirou.

"A-anyway, I'll go and quickly fetch the thermos flask," said Momo.

"You might want to put on some clothes first, Yaomomo," said Jirou.

Realising that she was about to leave Tooru's room naked, Momo blushed and thanked Jirou before she hastily put on her clothes and then left the room.

After Momo left the room, Jirou turned her attention towards Izuku who had taken a seat on an unoccupied spot of Tooru's bed and asked, "So, what's your opinion about the four girls whom you had sex with so far?"

Izuku blushed as he replied, "Well, they're all wonderful in their own way so I can't really say who's the best when it comes go sex."

Jirou smirked at Izuku's bashfulness and said, "So what are their good points then?"

In spite of himself, Izuku thought of the different good points of each girl which Sumomo cheekily decided to "helpfully broadcast" to the girls of the harem, including Mei who was not present in Tooru's room, "Ochako-chan's really cute and cuddly in a way that makes you want to hug and cuddle with her while covered in a warm blanket on a cold night. She's also cheerful, warm and kind with an admirably competitive desire to to achieve her goals. Tsuyu-chan on the other hand has a very nice lower body, especially the legs and butt, smooth moist skin and a really useful tongue. She's also very honest and calm about most situations which makes her really reliable as both a fellow hero and a friend if not lover. Tooru-chan's body may be invisible but anyone who touches her will know that she is undoubtedly beautiful her with smooth skin, soft yet firm body and delicate bone structure. She also tries her best to be optimistic in spite of her painful past due to her cruel peers, which is more than what I can say for my past self admittedly, and she's already proven herself to be a good friend if not more. Mina-chan's body is undoubtedly sensual and well-toned which is a given since she is both a hero in training and a skilled dancer. She's also energetic, romantic and is willing to stand up to not only bullies but even villains in spite of being scared. I can't say much about Hatsume-san since I haven't gotten… intimate with her but I can already tell that she's beautiful too. She may be pushy and off-setting but she's really smart, dedicated to her passion and isn't scared of trying again no matter how many times she fails in the process. Momo-chan's definitely beautiful and, if I'm being honest, sexy. She's also a natural as a leader who is smart, dedicated and eager to help others. Contrary to what Mineta would say, Jirou-chan's not lacking in womanly charms. Granted, she's on the petite and slender side but there's honestly nothing wrong with that and…"

"S-s-stop! Just stop thinking for a minute you… you brainy doofus!" yelled Jirou who was blushing furiously as the information she had just received. She had assumed that she was the least appealing of the girls in Izuku's harem and yet it was clear that he did not think that way about her at all. Jirou was not the only one who was blushing as every other girl in the harem, including Mei, blushed at the information they had just received. Even Ochako, Mina and Tooru woke up in response to Izuku's broadcast thoughts.

"S-sorry about that. I tend to over think stuff," said Izuku.

"Apparently," said Jirou who had a deadpan expression on her face. She then averted her eyes from Izuku's face as she twirled one of her ear-jacks and asked, "So… you think there's nothing wrong with me being… petite and slender, right?"

Izuku nodded and replied, "You may not have the kind of figure the other girls have but you're no less beautiful because of it."

"Then I want you to fuck me like you mean it, right now," said Jirou as she looked into her eyes.

Realising that Jirou was serious, and having rested enough to recover some of his stamina, Izuku nodded and approached her. In spite of her previous assertiveness, Jirou felt nervous as she not only feared if her body could handle Izuku but also the possibility of being a disappointing sexual partner. Sensing her nervousness, Izuku did not immediately have sex with her. Instead, he gently reached out to her so that he could gently stroke and massaged her upper body.

Jirou shivered in pleasure as Izuku touched her body. Her pleasure grew as he started to fondle her small breasts and gently teased her nipples. His hands then went downwards and soon started to pleasure her already-moist clitoris. Although she had stimulated her own clitoris before, she was not use to having it being stimulated by another person and not even Momo touched it. As such, Jirous did not expect the strong jolt of sensation and moaned in response.

Suddenly aware of the fact that she had in fact moaned loudly, Jirou clamped her hands onto her mouth and stared at Izuku who was also staring at her. She also noticed that his flaccid member had become erect as if it was aroused awake by something. Izuku swallowed his spit before he started to stimulate Jirou's clitoris again.

Powerful waves of pleasure hit Jirou as she tried her best to stop herself from moaning. In spite of her growing shame, Jirou could not help but accept the fact that Izuku was making her feel good and her pleasure only grew when Izuku inserted her fingers into her maidenhood. Unable to resist, Jirou let go of her own mouth and started moaning.

The girls in in Tooru's room blushed as they heard Jirou's sensual moans which were downright arousing to listen to. Jirou's moans became even more sexually sensual when Izuku, who decided to take a leaf from both Tooru and Tsuyu's books, reached forward to lick her nether parts and even stick his tongue into it to stimulate her further.

"S-stop! Y-you're going to… make me… cum at this rate!" cried Jirou.

Izuku stopped pleasuring her with his mouth as requested and quickly shifted his body so that his erect phallus was pressing against Jirou's private part. Realising what was to come, Jirou could not help but be a little afraid as she tearfully spoke, "P-please be gentle with me."

Izuku nodded with an understanding smile and said, "I'll be as gentle as I can." He then penetrated Jirou's maidenhood as gently as he could. However, given her petite frame and his generously-endowed genitalia, Jirou felt pain and discomfort as it entered her even though she had already inserted what was essentially a vibrating metal dildo into her vagina. In spite of the pain, Jirou was determined to bear it until Izuku's erect penis was fully inside of her. After what seemed to be an eternity, his penis was fully inside of her and was touching her cervix. Jirou breathed through clenched teeth she waited for the pain to subside.

"S-so… tight!" though Izuku as not even Ochako or Tooru's virgin maidenhoods were as tight as Jirou's.

Eventually, the pain subsided and Jirou said, "You… you can move now, Midori. Just don't go too fast, okay?"

Izuku nodded with a smiled and said, "I won't Jirou-chan." He then started to move at a slow and gentle pace. Although Jirou still felt discomfort and pain, she also felt pleasure and comfort as Izuku's penis filled her to the brim, his strong yet gentle hands held her body tenderly and he affectionately kissed her while nuzzling against her neck and shoulder. Before long, her grunts and gasps of pain were replaced by moans and gasps of pleasure as her body and heart started to fully accept Izuku. Her erotic voice filled the room as she all but begged Izuku for the blissful release of orgasm. Turned on by her voice and close to climax, Izuku increased his pace which caused Jirou to moan even more loudly. When both Izuku and Jirou finally climaxed, Jirou screamed in blissful ecstasy.

When the two lovers finally calmed down, Izuku pulled himself away from Jirou who slumped onto the mattress. Blood and semen spilled out of her nether part and Izuku felt bad for her as he knew she was going to be really sore in the following morning. He then gently picked her up and placed her next onto the bed with Mina and Ochako who were already awake.

"Wow, I never knew that Jirou-chan had such a sexy voice," said Ochako.

"Yeah, listening to her has gotten me aroused all over again," agreed Mina.

"Not that I'm against each of us having a second round with Izu-chan, we should let Momo-chan have her turn, kero," said Tsuyu who was pointing at Momo who had already returned with the thermos flask.

"I'm still a little sore and Tsuyu-chan's tongue has not lessened it at all," said Tooru who seemed sheepish about her sore state.

"So… Izuku… are you still able to keep going?" asked Momo as she approached Izuku. She came back just in time to see Izuku having sex with Jirou and Jirou's erotic voice was like music to her ears.

"I'm probably going to need a bit of time to recover," admitted Izuku.

"In that case, please have a drink and relax fro a bit. I can wait until you're ready," said Momo who offered Izuku the thremos flask.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to leave you frustrated," said Izuku.

"Neither of us will be able to fully enjoy the experience if I were to force you to have sexual intercourse with me. Better to have you rested and ready than to have you exhausted from pleasing so many girls in such a short time," replied Momo.

Understanding Momo's logic, Izuku gratefully accepted the offered drink and took his time to enjoy the drink which was high-grade black tea and regain his stamina. In spite of her sexual desires, Momo seemed perfectly composed as she took off her own clothes and sat next to Izuku like a dignified lady in waiting. However, an observant eye would realise that Momo's eyes and hands had a tendency to wander as she took in the sight of Izuku's naked body which was glistering with sweat and her hands inched ever closer towards their goal of touching him. Mina and Tooru could not help but smirk knowingly as they knew that Momo was eager for sex with Izuku and was simply bidding her time for the correct moment to make her move.

After Izuku drank the tea, Momo made her move and sat onto his lap. Izuku blushed at Momo's bold move and asked, "I guess wait time is over?"

Momo chuckled in amusement and replied, "You could put it that way." She then stroked Izuku's body and said, "Honestly, I'm a little relieved that I'm the last one among the girls of Class 1A to be deflowered by you."

Surprised by Momo's unexpected statement, Izuku asked, "Really? Why do you say so?"

Momo frowned as she explained, "For as long as I can remember, I've had to put up with many boys and men who only see me as an object of desire in some form or another. I have also always thought that men who desire harems only see women as mere objects of sexual pleasure." Her expression then softened into a smile as she added, "However you never once saw any of us in that callous way. In fact, you actually saw me as someone admirable and strong person even as I was wrestling with my loss of confidence due to my defeat by Tokoyami-san during the sports festival."

"Not to say that you're wrong, but it was Todoroki-kun who helped you get your confidence back, didn't he?" asked Izuku.

Momo nodded and answered, "That is certainly true, but I get the feeling that Todoroki-kun wouldn't have been so kind and helpful towards me if he was still clinging onto his admittedly understandable hatred towards the fire aspect of his own quirk. In helping him, you have ended up helping me as well, Izuku."

Izuku's blush deepened in response and he looked away bashfully as he replied, "I… I'm not all that great, really."

"Considering how you have already managed to sexually please five different girls within a single night, I beg to differ," said Sumomo who mentally spoke to everyone in Tooru's room. All the other girls who had heard Sumomo's statement nodded in agreement with her.

Deciding that enough words had been spoken, Momo shifted so that she was straddling on top of Izuku's lap. She then smiled at him and said, "I want you to make me yours, Izuku."

As Izuku had rested and rehydrated, he was ready to have one more round of sex and his penis became erect and poked at Momo's nether part in response to his sexual arousal. Momo smiled and admitted, "To be perfectly honest, I was never truly exposed to anything sexual before I overheard you having sex with Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan. I've been thinking about having sex with a real lover ever since and I'm happy that you're willing to have me as your lover."

"Momo-chan, I'm also happy that you think that I'm someone worthwhile to accept as a lover," replied Izuku.

No more words were necessary as Momo lowered herself onto Izuku's erect phallus while pressing her large breasts against his muscular chest. Due to her… past endeavours to relieve her lust, Momo's hymen was not as intact as it was before. However, she still felt pain as Izuku's erection entered her vagina. Unlike Jirou, Momo's experience was less painful and Izuku's penis was soon fully inside of her. In spite of her own pain and discomfort, Momo smiled at Izuku and started moving her hips. She bit her lower lip as waves of pleasure washed over her discomfort and Izuku's reactions to her body's movements turned her on. "God, I might get addicted to this," thought Momo as Izuku started to fondle her buttocks while he buried his face between her large breasts.

"Momo-chan's… pretty talented for someone who's supposed to be a sheltered rich girl who didn't even know much about sex up until recently, kero," said Tsuyu. She knew that Momo used to be an innocent and sheltered girl when it came to sexual activities but she did not expect her interest in sex to grow as much as it apparently had.

"Something tells me that she might end up being the most perverted one among us," said Mina.

"Should we be worried that we might witnessing the birth of Midnight 2.0?" asked Tooru.

"That would depend if she will end up hurting Deku as a result," said Ochako.

"Oh, are you telling me that you're fine with Momo becoming Midori's personal 'Midnight-sensei'?" asked Mina who had a cheeky grin on her face.

Ochako blushed and argued, "N-not really! I just don't want her to end up hurting Deku's feelings by going after other guys behind his back."

"You do… realise that… it's rude to talk… behind someone's back, yes?" asked Momo who was slowing down her "sexual pace" so that she could talk to the other girls. She then added, "Besides, I may have become… keen on sex… thanks to both… Sumomo-chan… and Izuku's memories… but that does… not mean that… I'll readily… spread my legs… for just any boy… who wants to… have sex with me, especially not… the likes of Mineta… or Bakugou."

Surprised that Momo could actually give a reasonably composed and dignified reply in spite of having sex with Izuku, Mina swore, "Hot damn, she's good."

Ochako pouted and said, "I'm definitely not going to lose to her when it comes to loving and satisfying Deku."

"Well you better be ready for some stiff competition, Ochako-chan, because I'm pretty sure none of us are planning to lose to anyone when it comes to being the best in Izuku's harem," said Mina who grinned at her.

"Oh, aren't you girls forgetting something?" asked Sumomo who was mentally communicating with everyone in Tooru's room.

Suddenly, Sumomo brain-jacked Jirou and shoved Jirou's ear-jacks into Mina's and Tooru's vaginas. Neither Mina nor Tooru had time to react before Brain-Jacked Jirou (BJ-Jirou) made her ear-jacks vibrate. While Mina and Tooru gasped from the pleasure, BJ-Jirou smirked at them and said, "I may be willing to give Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan a free pass to take the seat of 'Best Girl' in Izu-kun's harem but that does not mean I'm going to let anyone else take that spot without a 'fight'."

Overwhelmed by pleasure, Mina and Tooru moaned as they both thought, "Jirou-chan's ear-jacks are awesome… and Sumomo-chan's so unfair!"

"It seems that the other girls are getting awfully rowdy, don't you think?" asked Momo who smiled in a way which could only be described as seductive.

"Well, Mina-chan and Tooru-chan have always been energetic," said Izuku who smiled in spite of awkward conversation.

"True enough," agreed Momo who then said, "Also, I think it's time for our passionate lovemaking to reach it's climax."

As soon as Momo finished her statement, she moved her hips vigorously which caused Izuku to almost orgasm. Izuku gritted his teeth as he tried to avoid climaxing prematurely. Turned on by his response, Momo moved her hips even faster while she hugged Izuku in such a way that his face was buried deep into her cleavage. It did not take long for Izuku to climax and his hot seed made Momo orgasm as well.

Exhausted by his sixth climax, Izuku fell asleep in Momo's arms. Amused by his child-like sleeping expression and understanding his exhaustion, Momo gently stroked his hair as though he was her child.

Realising that Izuku needed to rest, and the fact that it was already past midnight, everyone agree to get some sleep and opted to sleep together in Tooru's room after locking the door. Everyone, except for Mei who was not with them and was feeling hot and bothered for arguably the very first time in her life, slept soundly that night…

**\--The following morning…--**

Shouta's right eye was twitching as he stared into Tooru's room. Earlier that morning, Shouta was notified by Tenya that Izuku was missing from his room, again, and genius-level intellect was not required to deduce where Izuku had gone to. As the home room teacher of Class 1A, he was obligated to investigate the matter even though his rationality was practically screaming at him to turn around and walk away from the issue before it was too late. Therefore, he begrudingly made his way to Ochako and Tsuyu's rooms with the assumption that Izuku was sleeping with either one of them or both of them. However, with the help of a master key card which gave him access to all the rooms in the dorms in case of an emergency, he realised that both Ochako and Tsuyu were not in their respective rooms. His dread grew as Mina, Momo and even Jirou's rooms were also empty. By the time he stood before Tooru's room, he was seriously considering the merit of running for the hills to save his own sanity when he forced himself to open the door.

Just as he had feared, Izuku was asleep in Tooru's room together with not only the invisible girl but also the other five girls of Class 1A. Izuku peacefully asleep and was sitting on a mattress which was taken from Jirou's room to be placed onto the floor of Tooru's room. Sitting at his sides were Ochako and Tsuyu who were contentedly leaning against him as they hugged onto his scarred arms. Mina on the other hand was leaning against Izuku's chest and was curled up like a small kitten with a smile on her cheeky face. Momo and Jirou were practically embracing one another while Tooru was hugging onto Mina from behind. Also, all seven of them were naked and the room reeked of sweat and bodily fluids. Shouta idly noted that Tenya, who had insisted on coming along to help him as the class representative of Class 1A, was so shocked by the perverse sight that his spectacles cracked.

"How… did he even managed to do this…?" thought Shouta who so badly wanted to slam his head onto a wall repeatedly out of sheer frustration. Somehow, within a time span of merely four nights, Midoriya Izuku had graduated from being a mere problem child to being the greatest bane of rational sanity Shouta had ever known. He was very tempted to expel Izuku and his entire harem but Nedzu made it clear that he would do no such thing without the principal's authorisation.

Glaring at the seven students who were blissfully asleep, Shouta gritted his teeth and thought, "To hell with professionalism and rationality." He then shouted their names…

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku and the six girls of Class 1A were blushing as they all stood before Nedzu who was very amused by their situation as he asked, "So tell me, Midoriya-kun, how in the world did you manage to convince your four remaining classmates to be in your harem and… consummate your relationship with them all within a single night?" Standing beside Nedzu was Toshinori who could not decide if he should be proud or be mortified by Izuku's "latest achievement".

"Well… it all started with Tooru-chan being troubled by certain things that Tsuyu-chan has already told you about," explained Izuku who then added, "So I decided to help her out and things… well… escalated from there."

Momo cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and said, "To be perfectly fair, we all overheard Izuku's passionate lovemaking with Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan two nights ago and that made us… hot and bothered for the lack of a less inappropriate term."

"Not to mention that Mina-chan's message about Izuku's sexual prowess did nothing to calm our sexual urges," added Jirou who was still sore from the previous night and was blushing at the fact that something so large had somehow managed to enter her maiden… womanhood.

"Plus, Izuku's a pretty swell guy after we got to know him REAL intimately even before we even did anything sexual," said Mina.

"And Yamanaka-san had done nothing to influence your decision?" asked Nedzu whose toned became a bit more serious.

All six girls shook their heads and Tooru argued, "She showed us memories of De-kun and her past, but she never tried to convince us to join the harem."

"None of us had a boyfriend either at the time so it's not like we had any reason to say no," added Mina.

"That said, she did make it clear that she's not letting anyone other than Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan claim the place of Izuku's 'Best Girl' in the harem unopposed," said Jirou who then blushed as she added, "Which she proved by taking over my body and using my ear-jacks to do… things that I'd rather not mention in public." Mina, Tooru and even Toshinori blushed at Jirou's statement.

Seemingly satisfied by their responses, Nedzu said, "Well then, since Yaoyorozu-san, Kyouka-san, Ashido-san and Hagakure-san have all agreed to join Izuku's harem by their own free will, influenced by shared memories as they may have been, I have no reason to take any further action against any of you. That said, you might want to keep your… less than pure activities in check." Nedzu sighed in a fax-dramatic manner as he explained, "I'm afraid that Iida-san has been traumatised by the sight he that saw earlier this morning and I already have to dissuade Aizawa-san from quitting his job as your home room teacher. There's also Kayama-san who's demanding me to allow her to be Aizawa-san's replacement as the home room teacher of Class 1A."

Well aware that Midnight, who was also known as Kayama Nemuri, had probably already known about their erotic activities, Izuku and the girls of Class 1A blushed as they wondered just what kinds of things she would have done to them if given the chance. For all they knew, having her as their home room teacher might make things even worse than Shouta ever would.

Seemingly unaware of their fears of having Nemuri as their new home room teacher, Nedzu said, "Anyway, I would like to make a few announcements to the seven of you concerning…"

"Midoriya!!!"

Surprised by the shout, everyone turned their attention towards the door which burst open to reveal Higari who seemed out of breath as though he had been running for the whole day. As soon as he laid eyes on Izuku, he stomped his way towards him and grabbed his shoulders before he yelled, "What the bloody fuck did you do to her?!"

"E-excuse me?" asked Izuku.

"Don't play dumb with me, you damned playboy!" yelled Higari who shook Izuku as though he was a rag doll as he continued to speak, "This morning, Hatsume created some kind of mechanical abomination with vibrator-tipped tentacles which tried to rape her and her female peers! Hell, it almost 'deflowered' me when I rushed in to stop it!"

"Oh my…" said Momo who was both surprised and interested about Mei's latest "baby".

Izuku paled as he asked, "Did… anyone get violated by that thing?"

Higari shook his head and replied, "Thankfully, no. However it definitely stripped and molested them and and Hatsume actually said that she was working out her 'sexual frustration' when she made the damned thing." His glare hardened as he added, "And we both know exactly who's the idiot responsible for making her like that today."

Izuku smiled nervously as he argued, "To be fair… you did tell me to try and woo her so that she would stop making explosions in the workshop yesterday."

Higari's left eye twitched as he growled, "And I'm seriously regretting that decision."

Nedzu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and then said, "Speaking of Hatsume-san, I would like to make an announcement." The mouse-like quirked animal turned his attention to Toshinori who nodded in response before he turned his attention back to the others to say, "In a few days' time, Melissa Shield will be transferred from her school on I-Island to be a student of the support department here in U.A. High School."

Shocked, Izuku asked, "What? Why?"

"Yesterday, Hatsume-san approached me and suggested to me that Shield-san should be transferred to this school as both a third-year student and an assistant teacher of the support department," explained Nedzu who then added, "As for how and why Hatsume-san would make such a suggestion, let's just say that it has to do with this year's I-Expo incident and how Midoriya-san played a role in helping All Might defeat Wolfram with the help of a certain support equipment that was destroyed during the fight."

Realisation dawned upon Izuku and his harem as the green-haired young man asked, "I-is Hatsume-san actually going to work together with Shield-san to recreate and improve on the Full Gauntlet?"

Nedzu nodded in confirmation and replied, "Amongst other support items."

Shocked by the revelation, Higari let go of Izuku and asked Nedzu, "But why? Why would Hatsume ask for help? That's not like her at all."

"To answer that question, all you have to do is look at the young man at your side, Majima-san," answered Nedzu. While Higari turned his attention towards Izuku with an amazed expression on his face, Nedzu continued to explain, "As the creator of the Full Gauntlet, there is no denying that Shield-san is a genius in her own right and that U.A. High School will benefit from having here here."

"Are you sure that it's all right for her to come here?" asked Momo who then added, "I mean no offence but I-Island's security and technological facilities are even greater than U.A. High School."

"Which are undoubtedly true, Yaoyorozu-san," admitted Nedzu who then said, "However, given the fact that her father, David Shield, played a role in causing the I-Expo incident, Melissa Shield had been facing… difficulties among her peers and fellow researchers ever since."

Shocked by Nedzu's statement, Izuku asked, "But why? She didn't do anything wrong!"

"That is certainly true but the fact that she is his daughter is reason enough for some… humans to judge her as though she is a co-conspirator of the incident which had put innocent people at risk and damaged I-Island's reputation," Nedzu's bitter tone was not lost to anyone as he continued to speak, "In light of both Hatsume-san's request and Shield-san's difficult situation, I have decided to allow her to be transferred to U.A. High School with All Might's permission."

Toshinori nodded and said, "For the sake of keeping her safe and preventing her from feeling isolated, she will be staying in the same dormitory as Class 1A." Izuku and his harem did not fail to notice the growing blush on Toshinori's face as he added, "In spite of… recent events involving Midoriya-shounen, there's little doubt that she will be most comfortable with people whom she already has a positive relationship with. I believe I do not need to explain that Midoriya-shounen has played a key role in not only stopping Wolfram but also in rescuing her father." Izuku blushed at both the recognition and the very real possibility that Melissa might end up joining the harem as well.

"While I'm not going to argue against having Shield-san in our school, I can't help but not agree with the idea of her staying in Class 1A's dorm," said Higari who then pointed his thumb at Izuku as he explained, "Regardless of the fact that she will be with people whom she knows, there's no way she will not be affected by the fact that she's staying in the same dormitory as Midoriya here whom, I'm sure you all have heard by now, is already in a rather… intimate relationship with at least two girls." Izuku and his harem blushed at Higari's statement and understandably refused to correct it.

"That is certainly a valid concern under most circumstances, Maijima-san, but both All Might and I can assure you that Izuku will not allow harm to befall upon her," said Nedzu.

"Well, if you say so, then I guess that there's little else I can say in the matter," said Higari who then threw an angry glare at Izuku and said, "And you better settle things with Hatsume before she creates any more ridiculous perverted creations!"

Izuku stood straight at attention and yelped in fright, "Y-yes sir!"

Just as Higari was about to leave, he paused and asked Izuku, "Also, did you seriously have sex with all the girls in your class? Aizawa-san was grumbling about horny problem children when I saw him and… I can't help but notice all those girls with you right now."

Izuku looked down as he bashfully admitted, "Y-yes, I did." The girls present in the office blushed as well as they tried to find anything that was not named Izuku, Higari, Nedzu or Toshinori to look at.

"And why shouldn't any of the adults here be worried about this… development?" asked Higari who was not sure if he should be aghast at the fact or give Izuku a thumbs up.

"That's because I've already discussed the matter with Midoriya-san and his harem. I can assure you that the girls agreed to be in his harem by their own free will," explained Nedzu.

"Seriously?" asked Higari. When he received nods from both Nedzu and Toshinori, Higari rubbed his chin and said to Izuku, "Well, damn. You must be quite the lover boy to be able to nab so many girls so quickly after the summer camp incident. Anyway, I have to leave now. The last thing I want is leaving Hatsume unsupervised and letting her make another tentacled mechanical monstrosity."

After Higari left Nedzu's office, Nedzu smiled cheekily at Izuku and said, "Speaking of being a lover boy, I am considering letting Hatsume-san move to the Class 1A dorm as well."

Surprised, Jirou asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Nedzu-sensei? I can understand Shield-san since some of us were there during the I-Expo incident and she needs our support but won't letting Hatsume-san move into our dorm cause people to ask questions?"

"True, but don't forget the reason why Izuku is even forming his harem in the first place," said Nedzu.

Realising what Nedzu was trying to do, Momo asked, "Are you… actually deliberately making a situation which would cause a certain someone reveal himself?"

"That's precisely what I'm doing, Yaoyorozu-san," confirmed Nedzu who then admitted, "Although I must admit that even I have underestimated Midoriya-san's ability to… impress members of the opposite sex."

Izuku blushed in embarrassment as he tried to steer the conversation away from an embarrassing topic that he would rather not talk about by asking, "About that, is there anything that you have managed to find out about Tooru-chan's tracking beacon?"

"Given the fact that I only received the information from Asui-san yesterday, as well as the fact that I had to make special arrangements to get Shield-san transferred to U.A. High School, I'm afraid that I have not uncovered anything notable at the moment. However, be rest assured that I will inform you all as soon as I find something important that requires your immediate attention," replied Nedzu.

Izuku accepted Nedzu's response and decided to not press on the matter further so he asked, "What about the Harem Plan? Am I still obligated to follow it through?"

"I'm afraid that you still are, Midoriya-san," replied Nedzu before he explained, "At the very least, you'll need to find out if any of the female students of Class 1B are a threat to you and your harem or not. Once you have… settled things with the girls of Class 1B, you'll be free to do as you wish which includes not taking in any more girls for your harem."

Izuku sighed and said, "I just hope that I can cope with having a harem of more than ten girls. Just my classmates alone are already a lot for my mind and body to handle." He then sheepishly spoke to the girls, "No offence meant by the way."

"None taken, Izuku," said Momo who, like the other girls in the office, were amused by Izuku's admission of his limits. It was a good thing for Izuku that the girls of Class 1A were not against… giving love to one another.

"Anyway, I have already taken enough of your time. You all may return to class," said Nedzu.

Izuku shuddered as the dreaded meeting the rest of his classmates…

**\--Later in Class 1A…--**

"Midoriya, you lucky son of a bitch!" yelled Minoru as he leapt onto Izuku and held onto his collar so that he could glare right into his eyes.

"How in the hell did you manage to bang not only Uraraka-chan and Asui-chan but every girl in this class, including Yaoyorozu-chan?!" shouted Denki who was no less jealous of Izuku's "achievement".

"Tell us your damn secret already, you freaking playboy!" demanded Hanta.

Intimidated by the three boys who were even more jealously furious than before, Izuku turned his attention to Iida and Shouto and asked, "A little help here, please?"

Iida glared at Izuku and replied, "Considering the state that you were in when I… found you this morning, I do not feel inclined to help you get out of this particular predicament."

Shouto shrugged and said, "You just had sex with all the girls in our class, within four nights of staying in the dorms no less. Of course there will be consequences regardless of the reasons behind it."

Unable to deny the logic in their statements, Izuku turned his attention back to the three furious boys before him and smiled nervously as he asked the first thing he could think of, "Does the fact that I can satisfy all of them in bed in a single night help explain anything?" A moment of stunned silence passed before Izuku fully realised what he had just said and thought to himself, "Oh, crap nuggets!"

Jirou slapped her hand onto her blushing face as she grumbled, "Midori, you idiot!"

Sumomo had a deadpan expression on her mental image as she mentally spoke to Izuku, "As much as I love you, Izu-kun, even I know that you have just dug yourself deeper."

"Are you implying that you managed to 'shoot a full load' in all six girls and satisfy all of them in a single night?" asked Minoru who looked as though he was about to evolve into the next demon lord.

Izuku could only meekly reply, "Yes…"

Minoru, Denki and Hanta glared at Izuku as comically bloody tears of envy flowed from their eyes. Minoru then growled, "You better watch your back when it's time for training because we're SO going to kick your ass for this!"

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku was running for his life as Minoru, Denki and Hanta chased after him with murder in their eyes. As for why they were chasing after him, aside from the obvious jealousy that they were feeling towards him, Shouta gave them permission after they essentially demanded him for a chance to gang up on Izuku.

Officially, Shouta allowed it on the grounds that a hero should be prepared to face many villains at the same time much like how he had to face multiple villains during the USJ incident. Of course, Izuku, Sumomo and the girls in Class 1A all suspected that Shouta was also punishing Izuku indirectly by letting the three furious boys gang up on him. The fact that Shouta smirked at Izuku's paled expression was a rather clear indication. Even so, they could not bring themselves to fault Shouta or even the three jealous boys as there was no denying that Izuku had not only gotten himself a harem but even had sex with every girl in Class 1A.

Even Katsuki wanted to join the three jealous boys in ganging up on Izuku for the simple sadistic reason of wanting to beat him up. Luckily for the green-haired boy, Shouta decided against letting him help Minoru, Denki and Hanta beat up Izuku on the grounds of wanting the other three boys to learn how to fight together. If he had allowed Katsuki to join, they would not be able to learn or train as much as Katsuki would no doubt do everything in his power to beat up Izuku on his own. In spite of being angry at being denied a chance to beat up Izuku, Katsuki was forced to accept Shouta's decision and reasoning. Katsuki's displeasure only grew when he noticed the girls of Class 1A giving him dirty looks when he wanted to join in beating up Izuku. As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, he found their cold disdainful glares upsetting.

As for the other boys in the class, they opted to do their own training as the developed their respective finishing moves.

Back to Izuku, he was busy dodging Minoru's purple balls when Hanta successfully wrapped his arm with his tape. Izuku was about to attempt pulling Hanta towards himself when he realised that Hanta had not only severed the tape from his enlarged right elbow but also passed the tape to a smirking Denki. Realising what was about to happen, Izuku called upon the power of his quirk to tear the tough tape into two with his bare hands. However, Denki's electricity was undoubtedly faster as it still managed to electrocute Izuku just as he had managed to tear the tape into two. To make matters worse for Izuku, Minoru took that chance to restrain him by throwing his sticky balls onto his feet.

"Yes, we managed to get the lucky son of a bitch!" yelled Hanta.

Shouta smirked as he was not only pleased with the fact that Izuku was getting some much deserved punishment but also the fact that the three "jealous perverts" managed to work so well together. He was especially pleased with the fact that Denki and Hanta worked together to overcome Denki's issues with his electrical abilities by using Hanta's tape as a conductor for his electrical attack.

In spite of being electrocuted, Izuku suddenly surged with the power of One For All as he glared at the three with with almost uncharacteristic anger and determination in his eyes. Shouta then remembered that Izuku, who had just been electrocuted by Denki's electrical attack, had a copy of Sumomo in his head and paled as he thought, "Oh, crap…!"

Denki, Hanta and Minoru, who did not know that Izuku had a copy of Sumomo in his head, were shocked to see the anger and determination in his eyes as he used 7% of One For All to not only tear off his reinforced boots with his bare hands, thereby freeing himself from Minaoru's balls, but also move at blinding speed to kick Hanta in the stomach and send him flying. Shocked and even scared by Izuku's unexpectedly violent response, Denki used his quirk to indiscriminately electrocute everything nearby around him. Well aware of Denki's quirk, Izuku quickly jumped high to get out of range.

After Denki shorted his own brain due to overusing his quirk, and became a giggling idiot as a result, Izuku delivered a quick kick to incapacitate him before turning his attention towards the last member of the trio, Minoru. Not surprisingly, Minoru ran away and hid to avoid retribution. Deciding not to waste time on finding the little pervert, Izuku mentally asked Sumomo, "Sumomo-chan, are you all right?"

Sumomo groaned in pain and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. That electric attack really got us both." Left unsaid was that her screams of pain due to having one of her physical copies electrocuted was "heard" by all the girls in the harem who immediately looked at Izuku's direction with worried looks on their faces. She did not want to mention that detail to Izuku who was already feeling guilty about letting her copy in his head get hurt by the attack.

Shouta sighed at the turn of events, as well as his own lack of foresight, and said, "Midoriya, please take Denki and Hanta to the infirmary. Minoru, please get out of hiding and continue with your training."

While Izuku nodded at Shouta and proceeded to pick up both Denki and Hanta like sacks of potatoes to bring them to the infirmary, Minoru fearfully came out of hiding and swore, "That was bloody scary!"

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku and the girls of Class 1A blinked in surprise when they saw Mei pushing a trolley which was loaded with boxes towards the dorms of Class 1A. He therefore had to ask, "Hatsume-san, are you moving into our dorm already?"

"Pretty much. Nedzu-sensei wants me to be present when our special guest arrives and Power Loader-sensei thinks that letting me stay at the support department dorm is too much of a risk to be allowed after what happened this morning," replied Mei.

Izuku paled as he recalled about Mei's "mechanical abomination" and asked, "Are you… planning to build some kind of sex machine at the dorms?"

"Pretty much," confirmed Mei who then explained, "I was trying to create a baby which can move independently and is easy to clean and maintain after use but my first prototype malfunctioned and Power Loader-sensei had to destroy it before it raped everyone in my class. I was planning to bring back the broken pieces and rebuild that baby in my room when Power Loader-sensei quickly told me to move to your dorm instead."

"No wonder Power Loader-sensei wanted her to move out of the support department dorm so quickly…" thought Izuku, Sumomo and the girls of Class 1A.

"As… fascinating as your creation may be, shouldn't you be focusing on making actual support items for the students of the hero course?" asked Momo.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll get the job done before any of you know it," replied Mei who then excitedly added, "Besides, if that baby works as intended, I can easily modify it to do so much more like helping me to build more babies and maybe even act as a security drone just like the ones on I-Island!"

Izuku was actually impressed by Mei's idea and said, "That's actually a pretty good idea, Hatsume-san!"

Happy to have someone agree with her, Mei eagerly added, "I'm actually planning to make this baby modular so that I can attach different kinds of tentacles onto it. That way, this baby can be equipped with anything from vibrating dildos to steel-crushing claws and metal-cutting laser beams."

Mina had a thoughtful expression on her face as she asked Mei, "So you're basically making the Sentinels from 'The Matrix' film series, right?"

"Matrix film series?" asked Mei.

Unlike Tsuyu and Ochako, the other girls in his harem had not shared their memories with one another which was why Mei was not aware that Mina had a love for pre-quirk era films such as 'Aliens', 'The Matrix', 'Predator' and 'Terminator'."

"They're basically flying robots with tentacles which are strong enough to break armoured ships apart and capture people," explained Mina.

"Flying tentacled robots, you say?" asked Mei who was already considering the possibility of creating a flying version of the "baby" she had in mind.

"Anyway, do you want us to help you? We're already heading back to the dorm after all," asked Izuku.

Mei grinned happily and said, "Sure, those things are pretty heavy!" Inwardly, Mei thought, "And I'm definitely going to get some 'special time' with Izuku tonight!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

While writing the story and trying to think of comedic content, I had the idea of Mei creating some kind of tentacled mechanical abomination which would try to rape her and her peers. Needless to say, I integrated the idea into the story and even expanded upon it as it could be modified to do other tasks. Also, considering Mina's inspiration for her initial hero name, "Alien Queen", it's pretty easy to imagine her as a fan of pre-quirk era films.

I hope that everyone has enjoyed the smut and look forward to more smutty lemons in future chapters.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	5. Chapter 5

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is amature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academiathat I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 5: Some Sleeping Arrangements, Two Schoolmates and a Teacher**

After Izuku and the girls of Class 1A helped Mei to move into her new room, which was next to Tsuyu's room, they received a text message from Nedzu which made them blush as it stated, "Due to recent events, I have decided that it would be best that Midoriya-san is allowed access into one of the empty rooms on the girls' side of the dorm. The room will be a 'common bedroom' where he can sleep with other people. Think of this as my way of supporting the plan that I have made all of you do for the sake of helping this school and possibly even hero society itself as a whole."

"Well… Nedzu-sensei's certainly generous if nothing else," said Izuku.

"Too generous if you ask me."

Surprised, everyone turned their attention towards the speaker who turned out to be Shouta. He glared at them as he gave Izuku a pair of key cards and said, "While Hatsume and Shield-san will be staying on the fifth floor with Yaoyorozu and Asui, the 'common bedroom' will be on the fourth floor next to Uraraka's room." His glare intensified as he added, "Personally, I do not like this idiotic plan one bit but there's no denying that it has at least confirmed that none of the girls in Class 1A is a spy or even a sleeper agent and even gave us a possible lead due to the discovery a certain tracking beacon in Hagakure. Just don't make me regret not doing anything to stop it." His expression became bitter as he continued to speak, "Even if this is ultimately Nedzu's plan, there's no way for any of you to avoid being perceived negatively by others for one reason or another once everyone knows about it."

"Are you… actually worried for us?" asked Ochako.

Shouta turned around with a huff and said, "Please, I'm your home room teacher. Of course I'm worried no matter how much I try to deny it."

"Aizawa-sensei, thank you," said Izuku who had a grateful smile on his face.

Shouta's mouth twitched into a small smile before he gruffly replied, "Just settle things quickly with Class 1B and TRY not to get even more girls in your harem."

Izuku blushed and sheepishly said, "I can't promise anything about not letting any more girls join the harem. I didn't even expect everyone in my class to decide that I'm worthwhile sharing as a lover."

Realising that Izuku was being sincere, Shouta sighed and said, "Just… try all right? For both our sakes." Shouta then left the room as he thought to himself, "If he somehow gets even more girls in his harem, he'll be forever remembered in history as the infamous Harem King, Deku."

**\--Some time later…--**

Izuku sighed in exhausted relief as he had just finished bringing some of his belongings into the "common bedroom". Although he did not need to bring much to the common bedroom, the fact that all the boys knew that he was basically moving into the girls' side of the dorms made the move a very embarrassing experience for him. The jealous looks that he received from Mineta, Denki and Hanta, as well as Tenya's disapproving glare, did nothing to ease his nerves.

"You sure this is everything you need?" asked Ochako.

Izuku smiled sheepishly as he explained, "Well, I didn't want to bring everything from my actual room to this one since it's meant to be a common room for everyone to sleep together in." Unlike his actual room which was filled with all kinds of All Might merchandise, the common bedroom was mostly bare with only futon mattresses, pillows, cushions, blankets and a foldable table which could be converted into a kotatsu.

Ochako smiled understandingly and said, "I suppose that's for the best. Besides, you can always… well… hang out with us if you feel lonely being in here by yourself."

Both Izuku and Ochako blushed as they looked away from one another bashfully. Sumomo then mentally spoke to them with a deadpan expression on her mental image, "How in the world can you two still be so pure and innocent even after everything that has been happening for the past few days?"

"Well… we have liked one another even before this whole harem thing started so I guess that counts as a reason," replied Izuku.

The door into the common bedroom opened to reveal Momo and Kyouka who then entered the room. Kyouka looked around the room and said, "You sure you got everything that you need? This room's pretty bare."

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, even I don't think anyone will like the idea of… making out in a room with All Might's merchandise all over the place," replied Izuku.

Kyouka shuddered in disgust as she admitted, "Okay, good point."

"Anyway, I believe we should start discussing about finding a way to get the girls in Class 1B," said Momo who took out a cushion to sit on it.

"Considering that they are in another class, there won't be many opportunities to get them even if some of them are on good terms with you girls," said Izuku who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Luckily for us, I can get into contact with Kendou-san who might be able to help us get the others in her class," said Momo who was speaking about Kendou Itsuka, a spirited girl with teal eyes, ginger hair that was tried into a ponytail on the left side of her head and was dubbed the "Big Sister" of Class 1B.

"We might even be able to 'get in touch' with Shiozaki-san and Kodai-san," said Kyouka who was speaking about Kodai Yui, a quiet girl with shoulder-length, bob-shaped black hair and a neutral expression on her face, and Shiozaki Ibara, a religious Christian girl with green thorn-covered vines for hair and squinted dark-green eyes.

"Do you think we should try to get all three of them to come together? We can tell them that it is about relationships," said Sumomo who was mentally talking to Izuku, Ochako, Momo and Kyouka.

"Having more girls from that class at the very start will certainly be good but we have to be careful. We cannot afford to cause a 'misunderstanding' if you get what I mean," said Izuku.

Momo nodded in understanding and said, "So we'll just focus on Kendou-san then. I'll try to get her to meet with me tomorrow."

"You might want to have one of us with you just in case anything goes wrong," said Izuku.

Kyouka quickly raised her hand and said, "I'll go with Momo. My ear-jacks will allow me to hear if anyone else is nearby."

Izuku nodded at Kyouka and then said, "With any luck, we can settle this Harem Plan before we have to take take our provisional hero license exam."

"Speaking of the Harem Plan, do you think we should consider including Shield-san?" asked Momo.

Izuku blushed and admitted, "Honestly, I'd rather not drag her into this but, considering that she'll be living with us, she should know about it at the very least."

"Which means that we'll be 'inviting' her to join the harem just like the girls of Class 1B," said Kyouka.

"Basically," agreed Izuku.

"Speakingof harems, there's one thing that we need to address," said Momo.

"What would that be?" asked Ochako.

Momo locked the door into the common bedroom and the checked the window before she got closer to Ochako, Izuku and Kyouka. Realising that she wanted a mental communication, none of them protested as Sumomo's slimy pink tentacles emerged from her ears and entered their ears. She the mentally said, "While it is true that Yamanaka-san has not actually tried to influence us into joining Izuku's harem, we shouldn't ignore the possibility that her emotions and thoughts can affect us as much as she can be affected by ours."

"What makes you say that?" asked Izuku.

Momo turned her attention towards Izuku and explained, "Earlier today, you were attacked by Kaminari-san's electric attack which also harmed Yamanaka-san's copy inside you head. While neither of you were badly hurt, thankfully, there is no denying that she was in pain which I, and the other girls in the harem as well, sensed."

"Wait, you could sense her pain from the attack?" asked Izuku who was shocked about it.

Kyouka scratched the back of her head as she spoke, "More like we could actually hear her scream in pain which got us all worried for a bit."

"To be fair, getting electrocuted is generally an unpleasant experience unless you're a genuine masochist or have a quirk which makes use of the received electricity," said Momo.

"But if a cry of pain can reach out to all the brain-jacked people…" said Izuku who was beginning to realise the implications.

"Then there is a strong possibility that her… cries of pleasure could reach everyone as well," said Ochako who had a blush on her face.

"Not to say that you guys are completely wrong, but I'm not that lacking in control. If I was, all of you would have heard me moan in pleasure the whole time you guys had your orgy," argued Sumomo who then added, "You four can ask Mina-chan. She only realised that I was drowning in pleasure when she asked me to touch her pussy."

"That may be true, Yamanaka-san, but the last thing we need is everyone with your copies in their heads sensing your sexual arousal even by accident," said Momo who blushed as she asked, "Can you imagine how awkward it would be if we all somehow found out that you were sexually around by something at an inappropriate time? Never mind the girls who who have your copies in their heads and yet have decided to not actually join the harem, even I would not want to know about it while I'm doing something important such as attending to my duties as vice representative of Class 1A."

Sumomo's mental image smirked cheekily as she asked, "Oh, is that so? I seem to recall you being very eager to use your virgin pussy to suck Izu-kun's 'big dick-u' dry after watching the other girls have sex with him."

Momo blushed at Sumomo's vulgar statement and argued, "While I certainly cannot deny that, there is such a thing such as a proper time, place and occasion for what we do. Do you honestly think that getting distracted by your sexual arousal would be of any good in a situation that demands focus and attention such as during hero training or, worse, during a villain attack?"

"Okay, you've made your point," said Sumomo who was willing to admit that Momo's argument made sense.

"So, should we consider 'letting the girls go' if they decide against joining the harem?" asked Ochako.

"That's one possibility to consider although we will need to discuss the matter with Nedzu-sensei," said Momo.

"Then let's do that before Shield-san arrives," said Izuku who then blushed and added, "Also, we might want to consider forming some sort of… arrangement for our sexual needs." As much as Izuku hated to admit it, his libido had been increasing lately even without Sumomo's direct influence and he knew something had to be done about it.

"Oh, about that, I've actually already planned a simple system," said Momo.

"Really?" asked Ochako who was admittedly curious about it.

"Yes, although it would be best that we get everyone in here before I announce my suggestion," said Momo. No one argued against Momo's decision and thus got everyone in the harem to gather in the common bedroom.

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku and his current harem were all seated on cushions and futons as they listened to Momo who said, "As you all should know by now, with the exception of Hatsume-san, we are all in a sexual relationship with Izuku. However, we must acknowledge the fact that Izuku, as mighty as his sexual stamina and prowess may be, is still just one man and may not be able to consistently satisfy all of us every time especially if the harem grows any larger in the future. We must also acknowledge the fact that having too much sex will wear him down which will negatively affect his ability as both a lover and a hero."

"Are you suggesting some sort of schedule in which we take turns in having sex with Izu-chan, kero?" asked Tsuyu.

"Essentially, yes," said Momo who then said, "Therefore, I would like to suggest that the girls take turns to form pairs to spend the night with Izuku in the common bedroom."

"Not that I'm against the idea, but what about the odd girl out? There are seven girls in the harem right now after all," said Mei.

"I have already thought of a way to resolve the issue," replied Momo who then said, "To make things simple and… potentially exciting, I propose a randomised selection process so that we are not always together with the same girl when we we form pairs. As for the odd girl out, she may choose one of two options: join with a selected pair to form a trio or choose one girl at random to form a fourth pair."

"Why does the odd girl out have only those two options?" asked Kyouka who then said, "Surely there's nothing wrong with the idea of a girl having Midori all for herself just for one night."

"As appealing as that may be, I have the distinct feeling that Izuku's stamina may be too much for most of us to handle alone. He did pleasure six of us in a single night after all," said Momo who then added, "Also, for this harem lifestyle to work, we need to be able to get along with one another instead of constantly competing for Izuku's affections."

"Sounds reasonable, kero," said Tsuyu who gave Ochako a knowing look. Ochako looked away from Momo, Izuku and Tsuyu with a sheepish expression on her face as she was aware of the fact that she was not above feeling competitive when it came to Izuku's affections.

Mina suddenly raised her hand and asked, "What if there's an emergency and one girl from a pair ends up being absent for the night? Does the remaining girl have Midori for herself or does she need to pick a girl to form a new pair?"

"For reasons which I have already stated just now, she will have to pick a girl to form a new pair," said Momo who then added, "That said, she is allowed to pick a girl of her own choosing instead of having to do another random selection."

"What about the absentee?" asked Tooru.

"What happens to her will largely depend on the circumstances behind her absence. I'm sure I do not need to tell anyone that many of us here are training to be pro-heroes who would have to face all kinds of difficult and even dangerous situations," answered Momo.

"Are we allowed to make changes after the random selection?" asked Kyouka who then explained, "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have sex with Midori again but my girly bits are still sore from last night so having sex tonight is a no-no for me."

"Changes can be made but only if the involved parties agree that the changes are necessary," said Momo.

"One last question, Yaomomo," said Mina who then grinned as she asked, "Is a pair allowed to 'attack' Midori outside the common bedroom?"

It took a moment for Momo to process Mina's question before she blushed and said, "A-Ashido-san! Why would you even consider such a thing?!" Her blush deepened as she added, "In case you haven't noticed, we're already on thin ice as it is and I'm quite certain not even Nedzu-sensei will approve of us acting inappropriately during school hours!"

"Not only that, everyone already knows that I'm in a physical relationship with at least two girls so no amount of sneaking around will be enough for any of us to avoid suspicion!" said Izuku.

"Sorry, couldn't resist thinking about the kind of crazy risky sex we can try out," said Mina who was obviously not apologetic.

Realising that Mina was probably going to 'attack' Izuku during school hours regardless, Momo sighed and said, "I'd suggest against it due to the risks involved but… should the need arises, I'd highly recommend discretion. We do not need to make a full-blown public scandal after all."

Mina grinned cheekily as she nudged Tooru and said, "You hear that Tooru-chan? Yaomomo's recommending 'discretion'." Izuku, Momo, Kyouka and Ochako sighed as both Mina and Tooru giggled.

"Anyway, let's not have any further delays," said Momo who used her quirk to create a box and seven balls which were the size of golf balls and were labelled: Odd, First A, First B, Second A, Second B, Third A and Third C. She then gave the ball which was labelled 'First A' to Mei and said, "Since you have not had sex with Izuku yet, it's only fair that you are allowed to have sex with him first tonight."

Mei grinned and replied, "Thanks, I was getting pretty frustrated ever since yesterday."

Momo placed the rest of the balls into the box and asked, "Izuku, if you may do the honours of shaking the box?"

Izuku obliged and shook the box vigorously, causing the balls to bounce around as a result. After a while, Izuku stopped shaking the box and Momo-said, "Girls, please take turns to place your hand into the box to take out a ball. Given the nature of my quirk, I will be the last to take a ball out."

Before long, all the girls had taken out a ball each and it went as follows:

First Pair: Momo and Mei

Second Pair: Kyouka and Tooru

Third Pair: Ochako and Mina

Odd: Tsuyu

After all the girls had taken a ball each, Tsuyu raised her hand and said, "Mind if I join you two tonight, Momo-chan, Hatsume-chan?"

Momo nodded with a smile and said, "Of course, Asui-san. However, please note that Mei will be the first one tonight."

Tsuyu nodded and replied, "No problem, kero."

Ochako on the other hand was unhappy as she groaned, "I'm in the third pair…"

"Hey, don't worry about it!" said Mina who then whispered to Ochako, "After all, no one said we can't make a move on Midori during school hours tomorrow."

Ochako blushed furiously in response and whispered back, "Haven't you heard from Momo-chan that it's a bad idea? Never mind the fact that we're not supposed to have Deku for ourselves until the day after tomorrow, what if we get caught and get expelled?"

"Don't worry! I have a couple of ideas on how to avoid getting caught," said Mina who gave Ochako a thumb's up.

Ochako looked unconvinced as she spoke, "It's not going to involve asking for a favour from Nedzu-sensei or any of the other teachers who know about the Harem Plam, is it?"

Mina suddenly froze and then looked away from Ochako as she nervously replied, "D-don't be silly! I'm not going to stoop that low!" Mina's nervous laugh only made Ochako more certain that Mina was indeed planning to do just that.

Ochako mentally asked Sumomo, "Sumomo-chan, you're not giving Mina-chan any ideas, are you?"

"W-what makes you think that?" asked Sumomo who actually sounded nervous.

Ochako's pouting expression intensified as she mentally spoke, "You are, aren't you?"

"Well… to be perfectly fair… we spent quite a bit of time discussing about 'steamy romance'," admitted Sumomo who sounded sheepish.

Ochako sighed and said aloud, "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Sorry, my bad!" said Mina who was pressing her hands in prayer while bowing apologetically to Ochako.

Kyouka, who easily overheard Ochako's conversation with Mina, smiled and said to Tooru, "Something tells me that something crazy will happen to Midori during school hours sooner or later."

Tooru giggled in agreement and then asked, "So, do you want to come to my room to 'discuss' a few things?" As Tooru was invisible, it was impossible for Kyouka to know what kind of expression she was wearing but her choice of words made it clear that she was not against getting intimate with her.

Kyouka blushed and replied, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to… talk about stuff at least." She then mentally thought to herself, "God damn it, I'm turning into a pervert, aren't I?"

Sumomo had a cheekily smug grin on her mental image as she spoke to Kyouka, "You speak of it like it's a bad thing in this case."

Kyouka chose not to respond to Sumomo as she and Tooru excused themselves from the common room and made their way to Tooru's room. Ochako and Mina soon excused themselves as well as they both went to Mina's room to 'further discuss' on a few things.

After the four girls left, Izuku sighed and said, "What are the chances that I'll be having sex in school during school hours?"

"Knowing Mina-chan and Tooru-chan, I'd be surprised if they do not get the jump on you by the end of this week, kero," said Tsuyu.

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with Asui-san. I might need to have a word with Nedzu-sensei about this possible issue," said Momo.

Suddenly, Izuku and the girls in his harem received a message from Nedzu which stated, "Do no worry, I have already anticipated the problem when I came up with the Harem Plan. There are a number of places where you can 'relieve' yourselves without getting disturbed as they can be locked from the inside and are soundproofed. However, do take note that your studies to become pro-heroes should still be your top priority while in school so any late arrivals, absences or poor school performances will still be punishable like before. Getting caught in public is also punishable so do be discreet about it."

Izuku, Momo, Tsuyu and even Mei blushed after reading the message. The boy then sighed as his shoulders slumped and groaned, "I'm so doomed!"

"I stand corrected. I'll be surprised if they do not get the jump on you by tomorrow, kero," said Tsuyu.

Mei grinned at Izuku and said, "You know, most boys would kill to be in your shoes right now."

"I know…" replied Izuku as he easily imagined Minoru, Denki and Hanta who were armed with various murder weapons.

"Honestly, I'm extremely glad that Izuku is the one forming a harem. Can you imagine how bad it would have been if someone like Mineta was the one forming the harem?" asked Momo. Both Tsuyu and Momo shuddered in disgust at the mere idea of Minoru forming a harem.

"So, you girls want to start the hot and sexy with Izuku now or later?" asked Mei.

"Later, we do need to finish our assignments after all," said Momo who then seductively added, "And, sometimes, good things do come to those who wait."

Izuku blushed while Mei and Tsuyu nodded in agreement with Momo with suggestive smiles of their own.

**\--Later that night…--**

Izuku, Tsuyu, Mei and Momo had just finished their assignments after having dinner and were soon ready to have sex in the common bedroom. Mei, who was still a virgin and already had an IUD in her womb, was eager to start and was soon completely naked. Izuku blushed at her naked body which was more toned than expected due to carrying, making and fixing support equipment by herself. As for Mei, she was impressed by Izuku's body which looked even better than she expected and was soon touching his erect member with her hand as she spoke, "So… this must be the big boy which made everyone feel good last night."

Izuku, who was seated on a futon, felt pleasure as Mei started to tease his penis with the practised precision and strength of someone who knew how to handle various tools by hand. He also noted that Mei looked sexy while she was on her hands and knees with her shapely backside sticking upward. He gasped when Mei started licking and suckling onto the glans of his phallus before she tried to fit the thing into her mouth. Due to its size, she could not fit the whole thing into her mouth but she did not mind it as one look at Izuku's expression was enough for her to know that he was enjoying the feeling.

"H-Hatsume-san, where did you learn how to do this?" asked Izuku.

Mei stopped sucking onto Izuku's penis and explained, "I was hot and bothered since yesterday so I asked a certain someone for a few tips before we got started."

Realising that Sumomo had been giving Mei some tips on sex, Izuku had to ask, "Did she also tell you to build that robot?"

"Nah, that was my idea although she was eager to see it in action," said Mei who then leaned back to reveal her moist maidenhood and asked, "So, you want to please me with your mouth and tongue or do you want to go ahead and stick that thing in?"

Izuku gulped before he decided to touch Mei's body with his hands. Mei shivered in pleasure as he touched, stroked, rubbed and fondled her body with his hands. She especially loved the way Izuku stroked along her muscles and teased her nipples and clitoris. Before long, the desire for release was too much for Izuku to bear and he placed his painfully erect phallus before her maidenhood.

Knowing what Izuku wanted to do, Mei said, "Be gentle with me, okay? It's my first time after all."

"I know," said Izuku before he plunged his erection into Mei's vagina.

Mei grunted in pain as Izuku's penis entered her fully and it took a while for the pain to subside. Once the pain had subsided a bit, Mei said, "You can move now. Show me what you have got."

Although Mei knew that Izuku was good in sex, she did not expect him to be able to make her feel intense pleasure as he not only moved his hips with experienced skill but also teased her nipples with his mouth and tongue. She instinctively held onto Izuku's head in her arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as she tried to match the movements of his hips with her own. As her pleasure washed away her discomfort, she realised, "Damn, no wonder people are so obsessed with sex." Due to her passionate desire to create awesome support equipment which would earn her a lot of money and fame, she had never paid much attention to the opposite sex or sex in general until recently.

While Izuku was having sex with Mei, Momo and Tsuyu kept themselves busy. Tsuyu, as usual, inserted her tongue into Momo's vagina and fondled her breasts while Momo made a green-coloured replica of Izuku's penis and shoved it deep into Tsuyu's moist maidenhood with one hand while her other hand fondled her backside.

Both Izuku and Mei soon climaxed and Mei nearly passed out from the intense please of orgasm. He then kissed her and she happily accepted the kiss as the thought to herself, "I can definitely get used to this…!"

Izuku soon recovered and pulled himself out of Mei before he carried her bridal-style to a futon for her to sleep on and put a blanked over her. Once he was done, he turned around and saw both Momo and Tsuyu waiting for him expectantly. He then asked, "So… which one of you want to go first?"

Tsuyu raised her hand and said, "Momo-chan can start first." She then showed Izuku the dildo replica of his penis and said, "She made something that will keep me occupied for a while, kero."

Izuku blushed at the sight of the dildo replica and said, "Okay… Momo's turn it is then!"

Momo giggled at Izuku's reaction and said, "In my defence, I needed something of sufficient… prowess to stop Asui-san from overwhelming me. Her tongue is quite the potent appendage after all."

Unable to argue against Momo's statement, Izuku approached her while trying to ignore Tsuyu who was using her tongue to move the dildo in and out of her drenched private part and knelt down to her eye level. He then bashfully said, "Momo-chan, you were the last one to have sex with me last night and I… want to make you feel good before we have sex."

Touched and excited by Izuku's words, Momo nodded with a smile and offered herself to him as she spoke, "Please, make me feel good, Izuku."

Izuku needed no further encouragement as he reached out and kissed her. Realising that she was having her first kiss with a boy, Momo happily accepted it and placed her hands onto Izuku's cheeks so that the kiss would be deeper. Soon, the loving kiss became lewd as their tongues wrestled with one another and Izuku started to stroke her shoulders before fondling her breasts and teasing her nipples. As for Momo, her hands wandered around to stroke his muscular upper body and stomach before they started to stroke his erection. In response to the pleasure on his member, Izuku moved his hands so that they stroked her side and back before they fondled her buttocks. Eventually, they both had to stop to breathe and the both looked into each other's eyes as Momo spoke, "Izuku, that was wonderful." She then lay onto her back and spread her legs open as she spoke, "Make use of me as you please."

Needing no further encouragement, Izuku plunged his penis into her eager vagina and moved his hips vigorously. Loving the sensation, Momo wrapped her arms and legs around Izuku and moved her own hips so that his phallus could go deeper into her. She then kissed Izuku's collarbone, causing Izuku to move even more furiously as a result. The two of them soon orgasmed together and Izuku kissed Momo one more time before turning his attention to Tsuyu.

Eager for sex, Tsuyu immediately abandoned the dildo and leapt onto Izuku. Her eyes were hungry with desire as she spoke, "This time, I'm the one on top, kero." She then slammed her hips onto Izuku, driving his still-stiff erection into her. As Izuku gasped in response, Tsuyu kissed him passionately while shoving her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues twisted and wrestled as she moved her hips like a beast in heat. In spite of the furious rutting, Izuku was able to move his hands and quickly grab onto her backside, causing the frog girl to croak in surprise. She then moaned in pleasure as he started to knead and fondle her backside with his strong yet gentle hands. Suddenly, Izuku received a suggestion form Sumomo who was enjoying the sensations that they were feeling, "Spank her ass, trust me!"

Although surprised by Sumomo's suggestion, Izuku decided to trust her and gave Tsuyu a firm smack on the right side of her buttocks. Although he was not hitting hard, and certainly not out of malice, Tsuyu's croaked in shock and her backside became incredibly tight in response which caused her vaginal walls to tighten as well. Izuku almost climaxed due to the sudden tightness when Tsuyu looked at Izuku with wide eyes and asked, "Did you just spank me, kero?"

"Well… a certain someone suggested it," replied Izuku.

Tsuyu's blush deepened as she realised who gave the idea to Izuku and said, "Of course she would know about that."

"So… you liked having your butt spanked?" asked Izuku.

"Well, I do enjoy having my butt fondled and I was getting curious about the feeling of getting spanked," admitted Tsuyu who then said, "That said, I never expected it to feel so… good."

"You want me to spank you again then?" asked Izuku. Tsuyu's meek nod was all he needed to know before he smacked the left side of her backside. Tsuyu croaked again although it sounded more like a throaty moan as she started to move her hips again. Encouraged by her response, Izuku started to alternate between fondling her backside and smacking them, causing Tsuyu to moan and croak shamelessly as she loved the sensations she was feeling. Eventually, the two lovers kissed as they reached their climax, causing Tsuyu's sore bottom to shake in orgasmic pleasure.

After they both calmed down, Izuku lifted Tsuyu off his member and placed her next to Mei who was unable to sleep due to Tsuyu's moans and croaks. Mei grinned at Izuku and said, "So, you're good for another round?"

Izuku blushed and said, "I think I am but are you sure you want to go it again? I don't want you to get too sore to move tomorrow."

"Who says anything about putting your dick in me?" asked Mei who then pressed her breasts together and said with a grin, "Plus, I'm pretty confident my boobs will make you feel good."

"If we're talking about breasts, I'm quite sure that mine will not lose to yours, Hatsume-san," said Momo who was hugging herself to push her breasts upward.

Mei grinned at Momo and said, "Then let's combine our boobs together and wring that naughty boy dry."

Momo smiled and said, "I can agree to that."

Izuku was both nervous and excited as his penis became erect again at the idea of having Momo and Mei pressing their breasts onto it together. Knowing that Izuku was eager for another round, both girls got him to lie down so that they could use their breasts to pleasure him. They then pressed their breasts together with Izuku's phallus between them, enveloping it with their warm soft bosoms. Izuku's back arched a little as they both moved their breasts, a clear indication that he was enjoying the feeling. Momo and Mei wore lewd smiles as they watched Izuku's penis twitch in an almost helpless manner between their breasts while leaking pre-ejaculate. Between the two buxom girls who started licking the glans of his erection, Izuku's member did not last very long before he ejaculated for the fourth time that night. His ejaculate shot upwards with impressive force, covering the breasts and faces of the two girls.

Although surprised, both Mei and Momo got curious about the warm ejaculate which covered their faces and breasts and tasted them. Momo wore a thoughtful expression and said, "Izuku's ejaculate doesn't taste too bad actually."

"So… do you two want another round or get some rest for tomorrow?" asked Izuku.

Momo made a handkerchief with her quirk to wipe the strong-smelling ejaculate off her skin as she answered, "While the idea of having some more sex is certainly appealing, I think that it is best that we rest for tonight. We didn't get much sleep last night after all."

"I want to continue working on my latest 'baby' so I'll need to get some rest and finish making the requested support items as quickly as possible," said Mei to received a different handkerchief from Momo.

Understanding their reasoning, Izuku decided to get some sleep as well. As Izuku, Momo, Mei and even Tsuyu cuddled together, his member became hard again but his sexual desire was satiated enough for him to ignore it for the moment. Besides, it was only a matter of time before he would be having sex on school grounds with Mina and Tooru on the loose so he definitely needed to conserve his stamina.

**\--Meanwhile…--**

"Damn everyone sure went all out tonight," swore Kyouka who was currently in Tooru's room. Although she was not directly below the common room, she could still hear most of what had happened thanks to one of her ear-jacks. There was also the matter of Ochako and Mina "fighting" right above Tooru's room.

Kyouka was sweaty and breathing heavily as Tooru was in the middle of "eating her out". Not surprisingly, she did not have her pants or panties on.

Tooru, who was only wearing her top and had one of Kyouka's ear jacks deep in her private part, looked up and curiously said, "Is De-kun's group stopping now?"

"Yeah, Midori seems pretty certain that either us or Ochako and Mina will go after him tomorrow during school hours," said Kyouka.

Tooru giggled and replied, "Well, he's not wrong."

Kyouka's blush deepened as she spoke, "Hate to break this to you but I can't help you on that one. Momo needs my help to get the girls in Class 1B involved in the Harem Plan."

"Well, if that's the case, why don't I give a helping hand to you two?" asked Tooru.

Kyouka smiled and replied, "I'm sure Momo'll be happy to have you on board."

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Ochako, who was in Mina's room, was gasping for breath as she had just "fought" with the pink-skinned girl who was currently lying on top of her. Both girls were exhausted, naked, sweaty and covered in Mina's weakest acid. Not long after they had received Nedzu's message about the places where they could have sex within school grounds during school hours, Mina wasted no time in suggesting to Ochako that they "attack" Izuku during lunch break. Ochako was against the idea but Mina was determined to make her change her mind by fondling her breast and teasing her private part. Although caught off guard, Ochako's competitive side made her refuse to admit defeat so she "retaliated" by kissing Mina and fondling her backside. Things… quickly escalated between the two girls which led to their current state.

"Damn… I never thought… you could be so… kinky," said Mina.

Ochako's blush deepened as she recalled using her gravity-negating quirk to make Mina weightless so that she could lift her up and bury her face between her thighs to lick her nether part. She also recalled how Mina, after climaxing due to Ochako's "counter attack", suddenly pinned her down and started coating them both in mildly-acidic lubricant. Although Mina could not use her hands as she had to prevent Ochako from making her weightless again, she could still rub her lubricated thigh against Ochako's groin. Ochako responded in kind and the two of them soon started kissing and rubbing their erect nipples together. Inevitably, the two of them orgasmed and were on the verge of passing out.

In spite of her initial reluctance, Ochako asked, "So… about 'attacking' Deku tomorrow… can we keep it short…? I don't want us… to be in trouble…"

Understanding Ochako's worry and all to happy to compromise, Mina grinned at her and said, "Sure thing, Ochako-chan."

**\--The following day…--**

Itsuka and Yui were walking towards a secluded part of the school. Earlier that day, they received a message from Momo who wanted to talk to them about matters of romance which were somehow related to the recent "rumours" of Izuku's… harem and impressive genitals. Although Itsuka was not one to blindly believe in rumours, the fact that Momo did not outright deny the rumour when she asked her about it was already a clear indication that it was actually true to some extent. There was also the fact that Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, a boy with messy grey hair, black eyes with jagged tan-coloured eyelashes and sharp teeth, talked to Eijirou who confirmed that Izuku did in fact have a harem which included ALL the girls in Class 1A.

Itsuka blushed at the mere idea of Momo and the girls in Class 1A being a part of a harem and wanted to know the details. If nothing else, she would be able to determine if she should continue stopping Monoma Neito, a reasonably tall boy with slick blond hair and periwinkle-purple eyes that have white irises, from claiming that Class 1A is full of sexual degenerates. Itsuka sighed as she thought about the "overly-competitive wacko" of Class 1B.

"Thinking about what Monoma-san did this morning?" asked Yui.

"Among other things," admitted Itsuka who had to karate-chop him on the head to stop his latest outburst.

"Thatoutburst aside, do you really think Izuku actually has a harem?" asked Yui.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have believed it if both Momo and Tetsutetsu hadn't confirmed the rumour to be true," replied Itsuka.

"There's that," admitted Yui.

The two girls soon arrived at the meeting place which was an unused club room. Waiting for them were Momo and Kyouka who were seated around a large foldable table. Momo smiled at Itsuka and Yui and said, "Greeting, Kendou-san, Kodai-san."

"Hey there, Yaoyorozu," replied Itsuka while Yui nodded in response instead.

The two girls from Class 1B were soon seated after closing the door. Itsuka then asked, "So you wanted to talk about romance, right?"

"As well as the rumours concerning Izuku, yes," replied Momo.

Both Itsuka and Yui raised their eyebrows at the way Momo was referring to Izuku as she had previously called him "Midoriya-san". Their curiosity were piqued as a result as Itsuka leaned forward and asked Momo, "So it is true? He has a harem of all the girls in Class 1A, including you, and an impressive… member?"

"Both rumours are indeed true," admitted Momo who blushed at the memory of having sex with Izuku.

Itsuka and even the normally expressionless Yui blushed before the ginger-haired girl asked, "And HOW did it happen?"

Neither Itsuka nor Yui realised that a certain naked invisible girl was ominously approaching them from behind with visible pink tendrils emerging from her ears as Momo explained, "Well, it's a bit of a long story which all began with Uraraka-san and Asui-san wanting to…"

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Izuku, who had been dragged into an unused meeting room by Mina and Ochako, was currently having doggy-style sex with Mina. She was pressed against the wall as Izuku furiously moved his hips so that his erection could penetrate deep inside of her. Mina's eyes were rolled back and her tongue was sticking out as she thought, "God, I love this position!"

Ochako, who was both on lookout and stealing glances at Izuku and Mina, was rubbing her legs together impatiently for her turn. Thankfully, everyone agreed to make it a "quickie" so Izuku was soon done with Mina who fell onto her knees while his ejaculate leaked out of her twitching vagina.

Unable to wait any longer, Ochako actually tore her tights so that she could pull her panties aside and present her wet nether part to Izuku. "Please, I can't wait for much longer, Deku."

Turned on by the sight, Izuku swallowed his saliva before he passionately pushed Ochako against the wall and kissed her while his erect penis entered her vagina. Ochako happily accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pressed her back against the wall and made love to her…

**\--Back at a certain unused clubroom…--**

Itsuka and Yui were both blushing furiously as they realised that they were not only brain-jacked by an ex-villainess who had read their memories but were also aware that Izuku was having sex with both Ochako and Mina. Although Sumomo was able to do her "actual job" properly due to reluctantly ignoring the ongoing sexual intercourse, she did cheekily tell them both about it.

Itsuka placed her hands onto her cheeks to hide her growing blush as she spoke, "To think that Nedzu-sensei would actually allow such a thing to happen."

"To be perfectly fair, he does have a good reason for allowing this to happen," argued Momo.

Itsuka sighed and said, "I know that, Yaoyorozu-san. It's just…"

"This is the kind of crazy shit that a perverted dumbass will dream about while masturbating to porn," said Yui who was frowning slightly. Considering her usually expressionless face, the slight frown and blush werevery clear indicationsof her current state of displeasure or agitation.

"Yeah… I'm not going to even try correcting that statement," said Kyouka.

"So will you help us get the rest of the girls in Class 1B?" asked Momo who was glad to know that neither Itsuka nor Yui were spies or even sleeper agents.

"Well, considering what had happened at summer camp, I suppose we should give you all a helping hand," said Itsuka who then added, "However, we're NOT going to officially join the harem until we get to know Midoriya-san better, understand?"

"You might want to avoid knowing EVERYTHING about Midori and a certain someone until you're sure that you'll not regret it. Trust me, their pasts are seriously messed up," said Kyouka.

Itsuka raised and eyebrow and said, "I can understand that other person, but Midoriya-san?"

"You'll need to speak to him to know a bit more about his past. It's not our place to speak about it to anyone," said Tooru who was wearing her school uniform and sounded unusually sombre.

Surprised by Tooru's unusual tone, Itsuka was about to ask when Yui said, "If we're going to get the remaining girls, we'll have to be careful. Their quirks are quite troublesome to deal with."

Itsuka nodded and then explained to Momo, Jirou and Tooru about the quirks of the five remaining girls in Class 1B:

**\--Start of Explanation…--**

Komori Kinoko, a short and thin girl with honey-brown hair that forms a mushroom-shaped bob and cat-like eyes with irises that resemble cross-sliced shiitake mushrooms, possesses a quirk which allows her to grow various mushrooms around her. Although the mushrooms only last fro two to three hours, they can grow in places where they should not be growing such as inside a person's lungs.

Tsunotori Pony, an American girl with wavy blond hair, large and round blue eyes, rounded calves with hooves in place of feet, a short horse-like tail and a round race with a short equine muzzle, has a pair of lyre-shaped pale tan horns on her head which she could send flying and control at will. She can currently control up to four horns at the same time and use them for various tasks including attacking enemies and even using them as a means of transport.

Tokage Setsuna, a girl with large dusky green eyes which have long lower eyelashes, long and pointed teeth and dark moss green hair, has a quirk which allows her to split her body up to 50 individual parts which she can levitate and control at will. She can even regenerate destroyed body parts although the process does consume her energy.

Yanagi Reiko, a ghost-like girl with pale grey hair that obscures the left side of her face, dark bangs under her blue eyes and a small mouth with full lips, has the ability to manipulate objects around her. Although she can only move things up to one person's weight, she can easily lift something alive that is not as heavy as a single person.

Shiozaki Ibara has vines on her head which she can freely grow and manipulate to attack and restrain others. She can also detach them at will if necessary.

**\--End of Explanation…--**

"So to put it simply, we cannot afford to be careless with any of them," explained Itsuka.

"In other words, you'll have to ask them if they want to consider joining the harem one by one to avoid any 'complications'," said Momo.

Itsuka nodded and said, "That's basically it. Also, I may be the class representative but there's only so much I can do without attracting suspicion."

"We may have the support of Nedzu-senzsei, Aizawa-sensei, Shuzenji-san and even All Might-sensei, but we could use further support from the teachers," said Momo.

Kyouka had a look on dread on her face as she spoke, "The thing is, the only one whom we can make sure is truly trustworthy is… Midnight-sensei."

All the girls shuddered as they could only imagine what kind of unholy hell Nemuri would unleash upon them if she joined the harem. Never mind the fact that she would happy join in the "fun" regardless of her current age and status, she would probably single-handedly suck Izuku dry as soon as she got her hands on him.

Momo sighed and said, "As much as I hate to admit it, she might be the only one who can AND is willing to help us out once she learns about the Harem Plan. Also, Nedzu-sensei is basically allowing us to add her in the harem and her quirk could be of tremendous help in getting the girls of Class 1B as quickly as possible."

"Maybe so, but we need to discuss with De-kun about this. Midnight-sensei is a pro-heroine who is twice our age and is infamously shameless after all," said Tooru.

"You definitely should," said Yui who then added, "Your boy-toy's dick is on the line after all."

"De-kun's not our boy-toy, he's… someone who's really dear to us," argued Tooru.

Itsuka cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and said, "Well, break is almost over and Yui and I will have to return to class. We'll let you know if we need any help or have managed to get any of the girls in our class."

Momo bowed and said, "Thank you, Kendou-san. We wouldn't be able to get the other girls in your class without your help."

Itsuka smiled at Momo and replied, "Just… make sure that you spare us the 'details' of what you girls do with Midoriya-san, okay?"

"You sure you want to be ignorant of the details? I'm in your head and I can tell that you're at least a bit curious," asked Sumomo who was mentally speaking to Itsuka in a cheeky manner.

Itsuka wore a deadpan expression as she mentally replied, "Yes, I'm sure you perverted blob and I'm not going to join the harem until I'm sure Midoriya-san is worth the effort."

"If you say so…" replied Sumomo who seemed pretty confident about Itsuka joining the harem, eventually.

**\--Back in Class 1A…--**

Break time was over and almost everyone in Class 1A were stealing glances at Izuku, Mina and Ochako who seemed a bit sweaty and dishevelled when they entered the classroom. Even their teacher, Nemuri, was stealing glances at the three of them with a knowing smirk on her face. Izuku just knew that she was going to teach his class a very explicit version of sex education or hold a nude art class at some point in the near future. The fact that Nemuri had been… acting flirtatiously towards him not only made her sexual interest towards him very clear but also made Minoru, Denki and Hanta extremely jealous of him.

Izuku sighed as he had to consider if he should include Nemuri in the harem after Sumomo mentally told him about the idea. On one hand, he was allowed to do so and having another teacher on his side would certainly help. In addition, her quirk would be very helpful in knocking out the remaining girls from Class 1B for a quick mass brain-jacking. On the other hand, he had to agree with the girls of Class 1A that Nemuri could easily suck him dry if given the chance. As appealing as the prospect may be to some, especially for the likes of Minoru, he did not want to be effectively disabled for the rest of the day to recover his lost stamina. He still wanted to train properly and be a pro-hero as soon as possible after all.

"Oh, is that right?"

Shocked by the sudden question, Izuku turned around and saw Nemuri who was not only standing right next to him without his notice but was wearing a wide grin as she spoke, "You were mumbling a bit just now and I couldn't help but overhear you mumbling about me sucking you dry and how it would affect your studies."

Izuku's face was frozen as it could not decide between becoming as pale as a sheet or as red as an apple. Amused by his reaction, Nemuri seductively stroked his jawline to his chin with her fingers and said, "I'm flattered that you would think so highly of my… adult prowess but you're not necessarily lacking in that department either if the rumours about you and your harem are true."

Izuku gulped nervously as he tried to reply, "I'm… not that great, really."

"Nonsense! Any boy who is able to satisfy a harem of at least six girls in a single night has got to be a pretty good stud in bed," argued Nemuri who then added, "Also, I'm not against joining a harem myself." In spite of himself, Izuku was sexually aroused and his erection was ready to burst out of his pants. Nemuri was an attractive pro-heroine after all.

At that moment, the jealousy which Minoru was feeling was so powerful that almost everyone in class could have sworn that it took the form of an oppressive dark aura which threatened to engulf the entire classroom.

It should be noted that Nemuri soon officially joined the harem and convincing her was "ridiculously easy".

**\--Later that day…--**

Nedzu was in his office and he blinked in surprise as he stared at Nemuri hugging Izuku as though he was a teddy bear to dote on. Standing beside them were the girls of Class 1A and Mei who looked worriedly at Izuku as he was blushing to the point that they could have sworn that his face was steaming.

"While I'm not surprised by the fact that Kayama-san has joined the harem, I'm surprised by how… affectionate she is towards you, Midoriya-san," said Nedzu. He knew that there was a high chance that Nemuri would join the harem and he knew that Izuku and his harem might need her help whether it was because she was a teacher or they needed her abilities. That said, even he did not expect the level of affection Nemuri would have for the boy.

"Well, after Sumomo-chan brain-jacked her, she demanded to know the full story and… well… this happened," explained Izuku who tried his best to ignore Nemuri's affectionate embrace as her soft breasts pressed onto the back of his neck.

"How can I not be after getting to know him and Sumomo-chan?" asked Nemuri who was rubbing her chin onto his fluffy hair and then said, "They're the kind of people whom I just want to cuddle while wrapped in a warm blanket… and naked."

Shouta and Toshinori, who were standing on either side of Nedzu, groaned at Nemuri's innuendo and felt sorry for Izuku. They both knew about her infamous libido and there was no doubt that she would suck him dry before the day was over.

"Anyway, I'll be helping Izu-kun with the Harem Plan AND hold some 'special' team-building exercises after school hours," said Nemuri while wiggling her eyebrows. Izuku, the girls of Class 1A, Mei, Shouta and Toshinori all blushed at the mention of her 'special' team-building exercises.

Sumomo's mental image had an almost diabolical appearance as she grinned and rubbed her hands together while mentally speaking to Nemuri, "Oh, this is going to be SO much fun, Nemuri-chan!"

Nemuri licked her lips and mentally replied, "And I can't wait to get started, Sumomo-chan!"

Izuku, the girls of Class 1A and even Mei paled as they had one common thought, "Mistakes have been made!"

**\--Class 1A Dorms…--**

"SAVE ME…!"

The boys from Class 1A, including even Katsuki, stared in dumbstruck shock as a wailing Izuku was being dragged into the girls' side of the dorm by none other than Nemuri who was laughing with apparently insane glee. The fact that they pair was soon followed by the girls of Class 1A and Mei, who were all obviously worried for the boy, did nothing to reduce the shock of their unexpected entrance.

Hanta turned his attention to Denki and Minoru and asked, "Should we be jealous of him or feel bad for him?"

"Honestly, I think a bit of both sounds like a good idea at the moment," said Denki.

Shouto, who overheard Hanta and Denki, decided to speak to them, "Considering the rumours about Midoriya-san which have been spreading lately, I'm almost surprised that this didn't happen sooner. This is Midnight-sensei we're talking about after all."

"Okay, good point," admitted Denki.

Mineta fell onto his knees and screamed heavenwards as bloody tears streamed down his contorted face of jealous rage, "What does that lucky son of a bitch have that the rest of us don't?!?!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

A commenter from Archive of Our Own noted an error in my writing concerning Jirou Kyouka's name and I decided to correct that error along with other writing/naming errors for all of my previous chapters (Chapters 1 to 4). The overall plot of the story is unchanged so there is no need to worry about missing any important/changed details. Also, only Archive of Our Own will have the edited chapters as I can only access the mobile app version of Fanfiction Dot Net which is harder to update or add chapters. I should also mention that the mobile app version of Fanfiction Dot Net is HORRIBLE when it comes to private messages so I am unable to properly respond to comments in that website by private message. Even so, I greatly appreciate the feedback and comments from BOTH websites.

I apologise for any possible issues caused and hope that everyone will continue to support this story.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	6. Chapter 6

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 6: Midnight, Class 2B, the Second Pair, Melissa and… WHO?!**

Tenya had just returned from an early morning jog when he saw Nemuri walking out of the dorm with a glowing smile on her face. A formal and polite person by nature, he politely greeted her, "Midnight-sensei, you seem… rather happy today."

"Oh, you think so?" asked Nemuri who giggled like a schoolgirl.

Tenya knew what had probably happened the previous evening but he had to be sure so he asked, "Did you… do anything inappropriate to Midoriya-kun yesterday? You did drag him into the girls' side of the dorms after all."

"Yes, I did," replied Nemuri who then dreamily added, "And the girls too, all night long."

Tenya blushed and said, "I know that Izuku has somehow formed a harem but… aren't you a teacher of this school?"

"True, but do not forget that the teachers of this school have more freedom than most. Besides, Nedzu-san already knows about it and has permitted it. Even I wouldn't want to get on his bad side," explained Nemuri.

"And he's not concerned about how Midoriya-kun's… current lifestyle will affect the reputations of everyone who is involved?" asked Tenya. As much as he did not approve of Izuku's current lifestyle, he still considered him as a close friend to whom he owed his life to. At the very least, he had to be sure that Izuku and his harem's futures as pro-heroes would not be too badly affected by their current actions.

Sensing Tenya's genuine concern, Nemuri smiled and replied, "I can't tell you all the details, but Nedzu-san does know about Izuku's situation and will do what he can to make sure that he and his harem will have a future as pro heroes if the public ever finds out about it."

Suddenly, Tenya had a thought and asked, "Forgive me for being presumptuous, but is this harem plan somehow… Nedzu-sensei's idea?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement," said Nemuri who had a knowing smile on her face as she added, "If you truly wish to know, please speak to the principal directly. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you at least some of the answers that you wish to know.

Accepting Nemuri's response, Tenya bowed and said, "I will do as you have suggested, Midnight-sensei. Thank you for giving me your time."

"No, thank your for being Izu-kun's friend," replied Nemuri. Surprised by the reply, Tenya was about to ask Nemuri when she said, "I need to get going now. I have an arrangement to make with Class 1B and I don't want to be late."

"Then I won't take up your time for any longer, Midnight-sensei," said Tenya who then added, "I hope that you will have a good day today."

"Same to you, Iida-kun," replied Nemuri before she went off to the school building.

After the encounter, Tenya entered the dorm and was shocked to see Izuku, the girls of Class 1A and Mei lurching towards the dining area like sleep-deprived zombies who were making a beeline to the fridge which was stocked with milk and fruit juice. Izuku looked especially haggard as though his very life energy had been sucked out of him.

"Midoriya-kun, everyone, what in the world happened to you?" asked Tenya.

"Midnight-sensei happened…" groaned Izuku.

Tenya was almost tempted to drop the matter but his curiosity got the better of him so he asked, "Just… what did she do to you, exactly?"

"Well…"

**\--The previous evening…--**

Nemuri, who was more than eager to have sex with Izuku and wring him dry, had basically dragged him into the common bedroom to start having some "special time" with him. A shamelessly flirtatious person even under normal circumstances, she was currently primed for hot passionate sex as she had been observing Izuku having sex with the girls of Class 1A and Mei for the past few nights and became increasingly sexually frustrated as a result. She wanted what the other girls in the harem had and she was determined to get it one way or another. However, the other girls in the harem were having none of it and soon barged in to stop her just as she had pinned him down onto a futon.

Not surprised by the interference, Nemuri asked seductively, "Oh, are you going to stop me?"

Ochako stepped forward with a determined glare on her blushing face and replied, "Obviously! We can't allow you to hog Deku's… love and leave nothing for us!

Tsuyu was the next to step forward and got into a crouching stance with her long tongue extended as she spoke, "If you want to suck Izu-chan dry, you'll have to go through us first, kero."

"We all care about Izuku and that means we'll protect him from even you, Midnight-sensei!" said Tooru who was already stripping herself naked.

Mina made some "home-made lubricant" in her hands and said, "You may be our sensei but, in this bedroom, you're a fellow harem member just like the rest of us!"

Kyouka's ear-jacks were poised to "strike" as she spoke, "You may have maturity and sexual experience on your side, but we have numbers, determination and a array of different quirks on our side! Plus, it's supposed to be mine and Tooru-chan's turn tonight!"

Momo created some acid-resistant replica dildos of Izuku's erect member and gave one to Mei as she spoke, "So are you going to give up on this debauched endeavour of yours?"

Mei grinned as she held onto the dildo as though it was a weapon and asked, "Or take us all on at once?"

Instead of becoming angry or even annoyed, Nemuri smiled happily as she stood up and stripped herself naked before she said, "All right, girls, do your worst!" Her sky-blue eyes shone with determination and sexual hunger as the seven girls charged towards her…

**\--Back to the present…--**

"Are you telling me that Midnight-sensei somehow… defeated all seven girls in… 'sexual combat'?" asked Tenya. The seven girls blushed in embarrassment as they could not deny the statement.

Izuku nodded and explained "It was a close match apparently, but yes." He then continued to explain what had happened last evening…

**\--Back to the previous evening, again…--**

"N-no way…!" though Izuku who was both terrified and aroused by what had happened before him.

In spite of working together to defeat a common foe, the girls of Class 1A and Mei were soundly defeated by Nemuri who was still standing tall. Shivering and breathing heavily in orgasmic delight, Nemuri said, "Well done, all of you! You all deserve my personal seal of approval for bringing me this close to sexual defeat."

Ochako struggled to get up and glared at Nemuri as she spoke, "How… we made you come… so many times…" Indeed, with Ashido's mildly-acidic lubricant, Tsuyu's long and dexterous tongue, Kyouka's vibrating ear-jacks, Momo's acid-resistant replica dildos of Izuku's phallus and Ochako's ability to make the woman weightless, they had successfully made her climax at least four times. However, in spite of their best efforts, she was still able to "take them down" one by one by making them climax with only her fingers, lips and tongue.

"That you did, my dear students, but you should not forget that I'm the R-Rated Heroine, Midnight, and I can take as well as I can give!"

Unable to deny that Midnight was masterful in the use of her fingers, lips and tongue, Ochako slumped with a comically dramatic tearful face of defeat and said, "I'm so sorry… Deku…"

"Now that the admittedly wonderful appetiser has been dealt with…" Nemuri turned around and approached Izuku as she spoke, "It's now time for the main course!"

Izuku gulped in both fear and sexual excitement as his member, which somehow had not ejaculated yet, was throbbing painfully for release. Little did he know that, due to his distracted and unguarded state of mind, Sumomo had actually taken a bit of control over his body so that he would not instinctively masturbate to relieve his sexual lust. It would be a terrible waste of his seed after all.

Nemuri licked her lips in eager anticipation and slowly approached him, savouring the sight of his body and his expression which was somehow still adorably innocent. Before long, she knelt down so that his hot member was pressing against the entrance into her dripping womanhood. Without another word, she kissed Izuku passionately while slamming her hips downward. As Izuku was sexually aroused by the "fight" between Midnights and the other girls, he was already close to "bursting" when his erection fully entered Nemuri's nether part and slammed against her cervix. Therefore, he ejaculated like a miniature fire-hose.

Nemuri, who was very sensitive due to her previous "fight" with the other girls, was close to having another orgasm when Izuku's phallus suddenly filled her with hot seed. As a result, she climaxed as well. Nemuri's back arched as her vagina seemed to be sucking every drop of semen from Izuku, her arms wrapped around Izuku's face while he grabbed onto her backside to hold her in place. She had a look of ecstasy on her face as she thought, "God… I needed this!"

Izuku, who had just climaxed harder than he ever had before, thought, "This is… the first time… I came this hard…!"

Nemuri's eyes shone with renewed lust and hunger as she licked her lips and said, "Izu-kun, I hope you still have a few more shots in you because the night's just getting started!"

**\--Back to the present, again…--**

"So we both kept having sex until I was too tired to even move," said Izuku who was currently holding onto a mug of hot chocolate that made by Rikido.

Tenya, as well as the rest of the boys from Class 1A except for Katsuki who did not even bother to listen, all started at Izuku with blushes on their faces before Denki asked, "How many times did Midnight-sensei make you cum?"

"Honestly, I lost count after my seventh 'shot'," said Izuku.

"Dude… you are without a doubt the heroine-fucking harem king of Class1A if not the whole of U.A. High School," swore Hanta who could only marvel at Izuku's latest sexual achievement.

"To be fair, Ochako-chan and the others helped out. If not for them, and my past sexual experiences with them, I probably wouldn't have been able to satisfy Nemuri-neechan," replied Izuku.

"Wait, did you just just call Midnight-sensei… 'Nemuri-neechan'?" asked Mashirao.

Izuku blushed and looked downward as he explained, "She… wanted me to call her that… while we cuddled after having sex." The girls of Class 1A and Mei blushed as well as they joined Izuku and Nemuri to form a "cuddle pile" after Nemuri was sexually satisfied.

"So what's next? You fucking every girl in Class 1B?" asked Minoru who was bitterly jealous towards Izuku. Although he still considered Izuku as a friend and admired fellow pro-hero in training, he simply loathed his recent good luck with the ladies.

Izuku laughed sheepishly and thought, "I sure hope not any time soon!"

**\--Later that day, in Nedzu's office…--**

"Ah, I see that you three have single-handedly helped Yamanaka-san brain-jack all of the girls in Class 1B," said Nedzu who was speaking to Nemuri, Itsuka and Yui.

"Midnight-sensei's quirk is… terrifyingly effective," said Yui who recalled how Nemuri's quirk easily knocked out the five targeted girls in Class 1B. Speaking of the five targeted girls, they were all in the office as well.

"Anyway, is the Harem Plan over now that all the girls in Class 1A and Class 1B are accounted for?" asked Itsuka.

"As far as obligations are concerned, yes it is," replied Nedzu.

A moment of silence passed before Itsuka spoke, "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is," admitted Nedzu who then explained, "As you all know, we've been keeping a watchful eye on both Class 1A and Class 1B for any possible spies or sleeper agents who are linked to the League of Villains. While the girls of both classes have been cleared of any suspicion through admittedly unorthodox methods, we still cannot completely rule out the majority of the boys from either class at this point of time."

"I suppose that can't be helped," said Itsuka who did not like the idea of any one of her male classmates being an agent of the League of Villains.

"If it makes you feel any better, the implementation of the Harem Plan has greatly accelerated the ongoing investigations of the remaining students from both classes. Not only that, it has given us a lead on a certain tracking beacon which is still under investigation. If all goes well, we will be able to resolve the matter before you begin your Hero Work Studies," said Nedzu.

"I certainly hope so," said Itsuka.

"Speaking of resolving issues, I must ask," said Ibara who then frowned as she asked, "Is forming a harem really necessary? That plan has essentially forced Midoriya-san into committing the sins of the flesh, with multiple girls I might add."

Nedzu chuckled and replied, "While I confess that I have certainly put him in situation in which he may end up having multiple sexual partners, I must also add that even I did not expect him to be as successful about it as he is now."

"But surely you could have simply asked him to simply have Yamanaka-san brain-jack all of us without having to form a harem in the process! The very idea of this Harem Plan is… is… nothing short of absolutely sinful!" shouted Ibara.

Unperturbed by the religious girl's understandable outburst, Nedzu smiled and calmly replied, "As I have said before, even I did not expect him to be so successful in forming a harem. Also, please understand this, Shiozaki-san , while Midoriya-san was obligated to try forming a harem, neither him nor the girls in the harem were forced into accepting one another as lovers. In fact, any girl who strongly refuses to have a romantic or physical relationship with him is free to leave his harem."

Stunned by Nedzu's response, Ibara was silent while Setsuna asked, "Are you seriously telling me that Midoriya somehow managed to get all those girls to genuinely like him enough to be willing to share him?"

"That is precisely what I am telling you all," said Nedzu.

"Hot damn," swore Setsuna who was rubbing her chin as she added, "I never would have expected that awkward little green bean to be such a lady killer."

Nemuri giggled as she spoke, "Oh, he's a lady killer all right."

"Do I… even want to know?" asked Itsuka.

Nedzu smiled in a cheeky manner as he explained, "Kayama-san, being the latest 'true member' of Midoriya-san's harem, had 'intimate intercourse' with him yesterday night. All night long I might add,"

"Okay… WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" cried Setsuna who covered her ears in a vain attempt to block out the words she had just heard and the implications behind them.

Ibara was frozen in place as her mind had shut down in response to the sexually scandalous information she had just heard. The rest of the girls in Class 1B blushed to varying degrees of pink and red while Nemuri giggled at their "adorable reactions".

"May we know WHY Midnight-sensei had sex with Midoriya?!" asked Itsuka.

"Is that even allowed?" asked Yui whose normally impassive face was starting to crack.

"Well, I did give Izuku permission to add older women, including Kayama-san, into the harem," answered Nedzu who then added, "And I gave her authorisation to have a physical relationship with him provided that she agrees to help out in the Harem Plan."

"This… this it too much!" cried Ibara as she ran out of the office while covering her blushing face.

A moment of silence passed before Setsuna said, "Honestly, I'm surprised that she chose to run away instead of starting some kind of Christian crusade against you, Nedzu-sensei. No offence meant by the way."

Nedzu chuckled and said, "None taken, Tokage-san. Shiozaki-sanmay be staunch Christian but she's also a young lady who is on the verge of adulthood so her conflicting emotions are to be expected."

"Excuse me… Nedzu-sensei?" asked Pony.

"Yes, Tsunotori-san?"

Pony fidgeted self-consciously as she asked, "I just want to know… is it okay if we… just talk to Midoriya? I know this whole Harem Plan is your idea and we can choose not to fully join but… well…"

"You're curious about him, aren't you?" asked Nemuri who had an understanding smile on her face.

Pony blushed and nodded before she spoke, "I just want to at least know why all the girls in Class 1A, that Hatsume girl and even Midnight-sensei like him so much without doing that memorize-thingy." As a fan of Japanese anime, including pre-quirk era anime, Pony knew about the harem genre and Izuku's current situation was pretty much a harem anime made real and erotic.

"It's 'memory-sharing', Tsunotori-san, and I'm sure Kayama-san will be more than happy to arrange an 'extra class' so that the girls of both classes, plus Hatsume-san and Midoriya-san, can freely talk to one another," replied Nedzu.

Nemuri smiled and gave Pony a thumbs up as she spoke, "Leave it to me, I'll have that 'extra class' ready by this evening." Her smile became cheeky as she added, "Besides, it's not like I need to make any 'special preparations' since it's mostly talk this time."

The girls in the office blushed at Nemuri's second statement and thought, "What have we gotten ourselves into…?"

\--That evening…--

As promised, Nemuri was able to arrange for an extra class for the girls of Class 1A, the girls of Class 1B, Mei and Izuku. They were currently gathered in an unused training ground and everyone felt awkward as they avoided looking at one another and had blushes on their faces.

Although Nemuri could understand the awkward atmosphere, especially from Ibara who looked like she wanted to run away as quickly as possible, she wanted the "class" to be a success so she decided to take the initiative, "All right everyone, since no one is willing to talk, I'll start first." She then struck a pose and said, "My name is Kayama Nemuri, also known as the pro-heroine, Midnight. I joined Izuku's cute harem yesterday and had a 'wonderful' night with him." Not surprisingly, the students blushed even more but Nemuri paid no mind to that fact as she pointed at Izuku, "Now then, Izuku, introduce yourself to these fine ladies here."

In spite of himself, Izuku bashfully did as he was told, "M-my name is Midoriya Izuku. I like katsudon and… as I'm sure you all know by now… I'm in a physical relationship with my classmates, Hatsume-san and Midnight-sensei."

"Oh, you're not going to call me Nemuri-neechan?" asked Nemuri who then dramatically said, "I'm so hurt that my adorable little boy would be ashamed of calling me by that name!"

"Wait, Nemuri-neechan?" asked Itsuka as she stared at Izuku. The boy's blush grew as he wished he could simply create a hole in the ground and hide in it.

"Since you've spoken, why don't you speak next?" said Nemuri.

Realising that she had been had, Itsuka hesitated for a moment before she spoke, "My name is Kendou Itsuka. I like black coffee and motorcycles." The then turned her attention towards the girls of Class 1A and Mei and asked, "Also, I've got to ask all of you, what is it about him that makes him a guy who is worth… dating?"

"That's right, didn't we all agree that he's the kind of dork who would cancel a date to attend an All Might meet and greet or even drag his girlfriend to attend it?" asked Yui.

Izuku, who knew about the discussion of boyfriends from Ochako's and Tsuyu's memories, scratched the back of his head sheepishly as the girls were not necessarily wrong. Ochako and Tsuyu, who had feelings for him even before the brain-jacking, smiled apologetically to him they knew that one look into his original room would validate his status as a hopelessly dorky All Might fan boy.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a undoubtedly hopeless All Might fan boy, but he's also a lot more than that," said Momo.

"Like having a big dick that could satisfy several girls?" asked Setsuna.

Unable to deny the statement, Momo blushed and coughed into her fist before she replied, "Among other things."

"Well, tell us then," said Setsuna who then asked, "What is it about him that makes him worthwhile as a boyfriend who is worth sharing?"

Momo turned her attention to Ochako and Tsuyu and said, "As Izuku's first two lovers who developed romantic feelings for him even before the Harem Plan took place, I believe that it is only appropriate that you two start explaining to our peers from Class 1B."

Both Ochako and Tsuyu nodded in understanding before the brunette girl explained, "Even before Deku started attending this school, he saved me from a Zero Pointer robot during the entrance exams. Not only that, he continues to work hard to be a hero who can save others even though he has a quirk which still tears his body apart every time he goes all out."

The girls of Class 1B did not deny Ochako's statement as they knew about what he had done during both the sports festival and the villain attack at summer camp. Hopeless fan of All Might or not, not everyone could do what he had done.

Tsuyu decided to speak up and thus explained, "As for me, my feelings for him started during the USJ attack. While it is true that Aizawa-sensei was the one who saved me from being killed by Shigaraki's quirk, it was Izu-chan who got him to let go of me after that. Also, he's very reliable when push comes to shove and… I found that being in his arms felt nice when we redid the rescue training, kero."

"With muscles like his combined with his empathic attitude, of course being his arms would feel nice," said Mina.

"Is that really the only reason why you wanted to have sex with him, Ashido-san?" asked Itsuka.

Mina waved her hand to dismiss the notion and explained, "Not exactly, unlike Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan, most of us only developed feelings for him AFTER we saw memories of his past which made us see him in a new light."

Mei nodded and said, "One of the things that I like about him is that he's really smart when it comes to studying quirks and anything related to heroes including their support equipment. If he had joined the Support Department, his insights would have been invaluable for any inventor worth his salt."

"Not only that, he's really kind and understanding," said Tooru as she recalled how he had comforted her.

"And he has already helped a number of people both directly and indirectly," said Momo who recalled how hard he struggled to help Shouto who in turned helped her overcome her loss of confidence.

"So let me get this straight," said Yui who then added, "Midoriya has not only a cute face, a ripped body and a big dick but is also smart, kind, helpful, brave, diligent, determined and heroic, correct?"

The girls of Class 1A, Mei and even Nemuri blushed as Tsuyu spoke on their behalf, "You could say that, kero."

"Hot damn, no wonder even Midnight-sensei wants a piece of him," swore Setsuna.

Ibara, who had been silent the whole while, asked, "While I do not approve of Midoriya-san's currently sinful lifestyle of sexual debauchery, I do wish to ask one question," When all eyes were on her, she asked, "Those reasons that you all have stated just now are merely the surface of who he truly is, aren't they?"

"Well, you're not wrong there," admitted Kyouka who then said, "But trust me, sharing your memories with him and Sumomo-chan will mess you up a bit and I don't recommend it unless you're willing to fully join the harem, secrets, sex and all."

"And what if I wish to partake in that endeavour?" asked Ibara.

Shocked, Setsuna asked, "Wait, are you serious about this?"

"Yes I am," replied Ibara who then said, "As both a faithful servant of God and a future heroine, it is my duty to fully understand both Midoriya-san and Yamanaka-san's stories before I pass judgement upon them. If they are truly good individuals, then perhaps there is a chance that their immortal souls can be saved from eternal damnation due to their current path in life."

Nemuri had a surprised expression on her face as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "I'm surprised, Shiozaki. I honestly thought that you would either refuse to join the harem or be the last one to do the memory-sharing."

"Make no mistake, I honestly wish to avoid such a…drastic course of action. However, I cannot ignore the possibility that Midoriya-san and Yamanaka-san's memories have a powerful influence upon the minds of others to the point of possibly influencing their decision-making. That said, I am confident that I will not be so easily swayed into accepting a life of sin and am therefore probably the best candidate to help my classmates decide if they should even consider fully joining the harem of not," said Ibara.

"Your reasoning's… pretty logical actually," said Momo.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Izuku who worriedly explained, "Once you see our memories, there's no turning back."

Ibara had a look of determination on her face as she replied, "Yes, I am sure."

\--One memory share later…--

Ibara wept sorrowfully as she prayed, "Oh, merciful lord in heaven, please grace these tragic lambs with your love and mercy…" Her vines were wrapped around herself and Izuku in a protective manner and her hands were clasped onto his as if the both of them were in prayer. As for Izuku, he blushed bashfully at her piously sincere response.

Shocked by the sudden change in Ibara's attitude towards Izuku, her classmates turned to the girls of Class 1A, Mei and Nemuri for answers. Itsuka had to ask, "Just… what the hell did Yamanaka-san and Midoriya go through?"

Ochako wore a sad expression as she explained, "We can't tell you all the details but… both of them were deemed as quirkless for most of their lives. For Sumomo-chan, she only found out about her quirk after her cruel aunt basically beat her original body to death and her own blood turned into her current body. As for Deku, he was bullied and put down for most of his life because he wanted to be a hero in spite of being basically quirkless until it finally manifested during the entrance exams. A 'certain someone' even suicide-baited him by telling him to 'jump off a roof and pray for a quirk in his next life'."

"That's… horrible," said Pony who had tears in her eyes.

"That's seriously fucked up," swore Setsuna.

"It… explains a lot," admitted Yui who had a look of sadness and concern on her normally blank face.

"No wonder Ibara's so affected by their memories," thought Itsuka who then mentally asked, "Yamanaka-san, do all the girls in Class 1A, Hatsume-san and Midnight-sensei know about this?"

"Yes, they do," replied Sumomo.

"You really didn't do anything else to make then decide to share Midoriya-san as a lover, did you?" asked Itsuka.

"No, I didn't," said Sumomo who then smiled and added "That said, most of them were already horny by the time they saw Izu-kun's memories so that led to lots of sexy times."

"I SO didn't need to know that!" thought Itsuka.

"Um, Shiozaki-san, are you all right?" asked Izuku.

Ibara blushed and looked away from Izuku as she replied, "I'm… all right… more of less." Her hands tightened their grip onto his hands as she explained, "When I first learnt about the Harem Plan, I was… none too pleased by the very idea of it. While it is ultimately Nedzu-sensei's idea, I did not think very highly of you at the time since you ultimately chose to try making a harem and somehow succeeded." She then turned to look at Izuku in the eyes and said, "However, now that I have… seen everything in both you and Yamanaka-san… I…" Her blush deepened and she looked down as she bashfully admitted, "-cannot bring myself to think too badly of you for having a harem…"

"Holy shit…!" swore Yui as she, as well as the other girls from Class 1B, stared at Ibara with shocked expressions on their faces. Considering Ibara's religiously Christian attitude, the fact that she was even willing to consider that Izuku was somehow deserving of a harem was nothing short of jaw-dropping.

"So… do you wish to join the harem?" asked Izuku.

Ibara shook her head and answered, "No, I need some time to think this over." She then smiled kindly and added, "That said, if you ever need someone to listen to you and offer you a prayer, I will be more than happy to offer my services, Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku's blush deepened as he replied, "T-thank you, Shiozaki-san."

"Please, call me Ibara. We are both well past the point of being mere acquaintances as of now," said Ibara.

"Yeah, I can't really argue with that, Ibara-chan," agreed Izuku who smiled sheepishly.

Driven by a desire to know more about Izuku, the rest of the girls of Class 1B started to ask him various questions and learnt a number of things about him as a result…

\--Later that night…--

After the "extra lesson", Izuku, the girls of Class 1A and Mei returned to the Class 1A Dorm while the girls of Class 1B returned to their own dorm. As of the present situation, only Ibara had fully experienced Izuku and Sumomo's memories and none of the others were willing to do the same until they had a word with her by themselves. Not even Midnight or Sumomo disagreed with their decision.

Currently, Izuku, the girls of Class 1A and Mei were gathered in the common bedroom. Midnight wanted to spend the night with them but she had something important to do which was related to actual pro-hero work. Before she left, she made sure to tease them and encourage them to find new ways to love and excite one another. Needless to say, they all felt embarrassed by her.

"So, what are the chances that the girls of Class 1B are going to join us in our 'nightly activities'?" asked Kyouka.

"Considering that none of them insisted to have Yamanaka-san leave their heads and their reaction to Ibara's change of perception towards Izuku, I'd have to say that the chances are actually pretty likely at this point," said Momo.

"Are any of you against this?" asked Izuku. Although he was worried about his mind, heart and body trying to keep up with having so many lovers, he was more worried about the girls forming bitter rivalries which could end up breaking their friendships.

"I'm sure that many of us are concerned about them officially joining the harem but that's mainly because we're worried about you being able to handle so many lovers," said Momo.

"Not only that, unlike Mei-chan here, those girls are all from Class 1B. I doubt even Nedzu-sensei will transfer all of them into this dorm, kero," said Tsuyu.

Izuku shuddered as he spoke, "Please, don't even joke about it. If that actually happens, every jealous boy in school will probably be after my butt till graduation!"

"Jealous boys are one thing, predatory hussies are another," said Mina who frowned at the fact that she and the other girls from Class 1A had to keep other girls from taking advantage of Izuku lately. Due to the still-circulating rumours of Izuku having both a harem and an impressive phallus, many girls started to approach him with less than pure or benevolent intentions.

"Thankfully, with the girls of Class 1B brain-jacked and confirmed innocent, we no longer need to expand the harem any further unless Izuku actually decides to do so," said Momo.

"We shouldn't forget that Melissa Shield is coming soon," said Mei.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her," said Tooru who scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Speaking about Shield-san do you think we should be worried about girls and even women from outside our school having a genuine interest in Deku?" asked Ochako who wanted to avoid having even more girls in the harem as much as possible.

"That's certainly one concern which we simply cannot ignore I'm afraid, especially if word of his heroic nature and… 'manly prowess' spreads beyond the confines of the school," said Momo.

"Forget about fangirls, I'm willing to bet even pro-heroines and actual villains will be interested in him," said Mei.

Both Ochako and Tsuyu shuddered as a certain blond psychopathic villainess came to mind while the other girls thought about three women from a certain team of heroes known as the Wild Wild Pusscats. Considering that one of the members of the hero team, Pixie Bob, was in a rush for love and had an interest in promising young heroes, it was understandable why they thought about the hero team.

Sumomo then had a thought and mentally asked everyone in the common bedroom, "Say, Nemuri-chan is both a teacher here and a pro-heroine, right?"

"Yes, she is. Why do you ask?" asked Izuku.

"What are the chances of her telling other heroines about you, Izu-kun?" asked Sumomo.

A moment of silence passed before Izuku's face paled and he started to panic, "Oh, dear god! If that ever happens, who knows what will happen!"

"Quick, send a message to Midnight-sensei and beg her to NOT tell anyone about her relationship with you!" yelled Ochako.

"You guys do realise that I have a copy of myself in Nemuri-chan's head, right?" asked Sumomo who had a deadpan expression on her mental image.

"Yes, we know, but we also know that you get along very with her," argued Ochako who then growled, "A little TOO well in fact!"

"Okay, guilty as charged," admitted Sumomo who felt a bit intimidated by Ochako's aggressive response.

\--A few minutes later…--

Nemuri was patrolling the streets as usual when she received a message from Izuku which said, "Nemuri-neechan, please do NOT tell anyone about your relationship with me! If anyone outside the school ever finds out about me having a harem that includes you, my life will be over!"

Amused by Izuku's message, Nemuri mentally asked, "Say, Sumomo-chan, will you complain if I get a few frustrated pro-heroines to join the harem?"

"Personally, no," replied Sumomo who then added, "However, the same cannot be said for the others, especially Ochako-chan who's a bit on the possessive side. Also, even I can tell it'll be tricky to justify having them drop in to see Izuku on a regular basis."

Nemuri sighed dramatically and mentally said, "I suppose that is true. Oh well, I suppose I'll keep that idea on hold for now."

"Speaking about pro-heroines, what about the Wild Wild Pussycats? They were involved in the summer camp attack after all," suggested Sumomo.

"While undoubtedly true, the chances of any of them being an actual spy or even a sleeper agent is very low. After all, Mandalay's nephew, Kouta, was almost killed by Muscular and Ragdoll lost her quirk to All For One. Also, we have already done a thorough investigation on them and found no possible link between any of them with the League of Villains," explained Nemuri.

"Well, there's no harm in being ABSOLUTELY sure, right?' asked Sumomo who grinned cheekily.

Nemuri giggled in agreement as she mentally replied, "True, but let's wait for a little longer and see what happens between Izuku, the girls of Class 1B and that Shield girl first." She then happily skipped along as she continued with her nightly patrol…

\--Back to Izuku and the girls…--

"So… what are the chances that she will actually keep quiet about being a part of Izu-chan's harem, kero?" asked Tsuyu.

"Knowing her… I'd say the chances are 50/50 at best," said Kyouka.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't try to get EVERY notable pro-heroine into the harem," said Momo who did not even want to imagine how awkward her own situation would be if a certain pro-heroine and celebrity name Uwabami joined the harem. She still felt regret over joining her agency as an intern who ended doing little else other than help out in a hair product advertisement.

"Midnight-sensei's shenanigans aside, are Kyouka-chan and I still eligible for spending the night with De-kun tonight?" asked Tooru.

"Considering that Midnight-sensei pretty much took up everyone's time yesterday night, not to mention that Uraraka-san and Ashido-san already had a turn with Izuku during school yesterday, I would say yes," said Momo.

"Great! I want to get some loving from De-kun before any more girls join the harem!" said Tooru.

Kyouka bashfully twirled one of her ear-jacks and said, "Not that I'm a pervert or anything, but I'm with Tooru-chan on this one."

Before long, the other girls excused themselves for the night and Izuku was alone with both Tooru and Kyouka.

Blushing bashfully, Izuku asked, "So… which one of you want to go first?"

Tooru cheerfully pushed Kyouka forward and said, "Kyouka-chan can go first."

"W-wait, you sure?" asked Kyouka.

"Yup, and don't worry about me!" said Tooru who gave Kyouka and invisible thumbs up.

Realising that Tooru was serious, Kyouka hesitantly stepped forward and stripped herself naked. Izuku also stripped himself naked and soon stood before her. Sensing her hesitation, Izuku gently hugged her and stroked her back.

Comforted by his warm embrace, Kyouka sighed contentedly and hugged back while nuzzling into his muscular chest. She soon felt his erection pressing against the lower part of her flat stomach. She then had an idea and said, "Midori, lie down. I… want to try something."

Izuku was not sure what Kyoka had planned but he trusted her and thus did as he was told obediently. As soon as he lay down on a futon, Kyouka got down onto her knees and pressed the tips of her ear-jacks onto the half-exposed glands of Izuku's erection. Izuku had a comically shocked expression on his face as he asked, "K-Kyouka-chan, are you actually going to do it?"

Kyouka's blush deepened as she replied with a deadpan expression, "Yes, I am." She then made her ear-jacks vibrate.

Izuku clenched his teeth as he felt powerful waves of pleasure from the vibrations on his penis. His pleasure increased even more then Kyouka, in a moment of perverse curiosity, slowly pushed the tip of her vibrating ear-jack into his urethra. She swallowed her spit as she saw Izuku tried to keep his breathing under control. The sight of his helpless expression turned her on as she bent down to stroke, lick and kiss his phallus.

"K-Kyouka-chan… I-I'll cum too soon… at this rate!" said Izuku.

Kyouka smiled and was about to tell Izuku to release his load when she suddenly felt something groping her small breasts. Yelping in surprise, Kyouka then heard someone giggle and say, "Sorry, I have wanted to try this for a while."

Realising who it was, Kyouka blushed and said, "T-Tooru-chan, what the heck are you planning to do?"

"Well, I was planning to tease either you or Izuku depending on who's the one on top," explained Tooru who started to pinch one of Kyouka's nipples while her other hand travelled along her stomach downwards towards her crotch. She then started to tease Kyouka's private part as she added, "Plus, I'm invisible which means De-kun can see EVERYTHING that I'm doing to you, Kyouka-chan."

Indeed, Izuku could see Kyouka's breasts, nipples and clitoris move and shift due to Tooru's invisible hands. He then started to see kiss-shaped marks on Kyouka's neck as Tooru kissed her there before she started to nibble her ear. It was an undoubtedly erotic sight which was made even more sensual by Kyouka's gasps and moans.

Determined to not lose to Tooru, Kyouka quickly removed her ear-jack, which was inserted into Izuku's penis, and pressed it onto Tooru's body. Tooru almost moaned as the ear-jack started to vibrate and travel along her body until it found its mark which was her invisible vagina. It then inserted itself into her vagina and vibrated even more strongly. Before long, the two girls kissed one another and were engrossed in their "fight for dominance".

Aroused by the sight of the two girls before him, Izuku could not bear to wait any longer and quickly held onto Kyouka's hips. Realising what was about to happen, Kyouka said, "Oi, Midori, please wait a…!"

Kyouka's words came too late as Izuku pushed her hips downwards onto his erection which easily entered her wet nether part and pressed against her cervix. Almost paralysed by the pleasure, Kyouka had to lean onto Izuku for support and she glared at him as she spoke, "I… I told you to wait, you horny idiot!" Although no longer a virgin, her vagina was still very tight and the pleasure was almost overwhelming for her.

Izuku smiled sheepishly and apologised, "S-sorry, Kyouka-chan. I couldn't bear just watching and do nothing."

Unable to stay annoyed at the understandably horny boy, Kyouka averted her eyes from his honest face and said, "J-just make sure to warn me next time, okay?"

"I will, Kyouka-chan," said Izuku who then asked, "So… do you want to move?"

Kyouka nodded and started moving her hips. As she moved her hips, her remaining ear-jack pressed against one of Tooru's nipples and vibrated strongly. Tooru, who was still holding onto Kyouka and had shifted her hands so that they were both fondling her breasts, moaned in pleasure as she hugged Kyouka more tightly than before.

As aroused and stimulated as they were, Izuku, Kyouka and even Tooru climaxed at the same time. Filled with Izuku's still-erect phallus and plentiful seed, Kyouka could have sworn that her belly had swelled a bit. Exhausted by her orgasm, Kyouka wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and kissed him before passing out.

"So… do you want to go next, Tooru-chan?" asked Izuku.

"Just give me a minute to catch my breath," said Tooru.

Izuku nodded and placed Kyouka on an empty futon before covering her naked body with a blanket to keep her warm. After making sure that Kyouka would sleep comfortably, Izuku was about to turn to face Tooru when he felt her hug him from behind with her hands on his erection. Izuku almost yelped in surprise and said, "T-Tooru-chan?"

"De-kun, how many hands do I have have on your dick-u?" asked Tooru who was obviously teasing him.

"E-even I can tell you have both hands on my dick!" said Izuku.

Tooru giggled and said, "Yup, and I'm going to make you come so hard that you can see me!" She then let go of him and said, "Come on, I want to make you feel good."

Amused by Tooru's playful tone, Izuku sat onto a futon and, as expected, Tooru immediately started to pleasure him by using her hands, mouth and tongue. In response, Izuku reached out and got hold onto her head. He then started to gently pat and stroke her head as she continued to pleasure him. Curious, Tooru stopped using her mouth and tongue to pleasure Izuku so that she could ask, "Are you actually petting me like I'm some kind of invisible doggy?"

Izuku chuckled as he replied, "Well, I do want to touch you and your hair feels nice to touch."

Although Tooru was invisible, Izuku could tell that she was pouting as she replied, "De-kun, I'm an invisible girl, not a cat-girl or a dog-girl!"

"Sorry, my bad," said Izuku who had a sheepish smile on his face.

Suddenly, Tooru lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck. The two of them fell onto the futon and Tooru giggled as she nuzzled against Izuku's face and neck. Feeling jubilant, Izuku wrapped his arms around her wast and hugged her affectionately while enjoying the soft warmth of her body lying on top of his own.

"By the way, De-kun, you can touch and even spank my butt if you want," said Tooru.

Izuku blushed and was silent for a moment before he asked, "Sumomo told you about what I did to Tsuyu-chan, didn't she?"

"Yup," said Tooru who was obviously grinning.

Seeing no reason to do otherwise, Izuku happily obliged and alternated between fondling Tooru's backside and slapping it playfully as though he was beating an invisible tribal drum. Tooru felt her sexual desire rise and started moaning as she rubbed her body against him. Unable to bear their growing desires, the two of them started to have sex.

Suddenly, Kyouka appeared from behind Tooru and grabbed her body. Yelping in surprise, Tooru tried to turn around to face Kyouka who grinned at her and said, "This is payback for just now!"

Tooru gasped as Kyouka's ear-jacks pressed onto her breasts and vibrated. Wasting no time, Kyouka shifted her ear-jacks to find Tooru's hard nipples and soon found their marks, causing Tooru to moan loudly in pleasure. Kyouka then fondled Tooru's breasts, making it clear that she was going to make the invisible girl climax.

Not wanting to leave Kyouka out, Izuku decided to grope Kyouka's backside which caused the slender girl to blush and say, "Midori, if you spank my butt, I'll END you."

"Duly noted," said Izuku who continued to fondle Kyouka's pleasantly soft and supple backside. In spite of herself, Kyouka enjoyed the feeling and soon started to become sexually aroused as she matched her movements with Tooru who was still swaying her hips to achieve climax.

Before long, Tooru orgasmed and her contracting vagina caused Izuku to climax as well. Still able to keep going, Izuku asked, "Do you want to have another round, "Kyouka-chan?"

"You sure you want to keep going, Midori?" asked Kyouka who then said, "Midnight-sensei almost sucked everything out of you last night. Also, I just wanted to get back at Tooru-chan for what she did to me just now."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Izuku.

Kyouka took one look at his visible ejaculate-covered penis and realised that he was indeed ready for a third "shot" in spite of being drained last night. She whistled before she said, "Damn, just how much sexual energy do you have?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," said Izuku who then added, "Although, it might have to do with all the food that I ate today."

Remembering the piles of food which Izuku ate for breakfast, lunch and dinner, Kyouka had to agree with him. Although unwilling to make herself sound like a perverted slut, Kyouka could not help but desire for more sex with Izuku as she averted her eyes away from him and poked her ear-jacks together as she spoke, "Well… if you're really okay with it, I won't mind having a second round."

"Same here!"

Surprised, both Izuku and Kyouka stared at a certain invisible girl named Tooru. "You're pretty energetic yourself," said Kyouka.

"So, do you want to keep going like this or change positions?" asked Tooru.

"Well… do you two mind if you lie on top of one another?" asked Izuku.

Kyouka raised en eyebrow as she asked, "You seriously want to try the 'layer cake' method?" Like Izuku, Kyouka, the rest of the girls of Class 1A, Mei and even Ibara became aware of a number of sexual terms due to Sumomo's "extensive reproductive knowledge". Nemuri did not count because she knew even more sexual terms than Sumomo.

"Pretty much," admitted Izuku who then explained, "If I want to make all the girls in the harem happy and satisfied, I'd have to try new methods to make everyone feel good at the same time."

Kyouka understood Izuku's line of thought and said, "Sounds reasonable." Both she and Tooru then got off Izuku and formed a "layer cake" with Tooru lying on her back and Kyouka on top of her. Kyouka was on her knees and hands and was blushing as she thought, "This is pretty damn awkward."

Izuku saw his seed leaking out of both Kyouka and Tooru's nether parts and thought, "How in the world did I end up being this lucky?" Determined to satisfy the two girls, Izuku plunged his erect member into Tooru's vagina and fondled Kyouka's breasts. Although Izuku was not "penetrating" Kyouka, she could still feel his defined abs hitting her backside as he had sex with Tooru. Turned on, Kyouka used her ear-jacks to stimulate both Tooru and her own clitorises. Suddenly, Izuku pulled his penis out from Tooru and inserted it onto Kyouka's private part, causing her to gasp in surprise before she started moaning. Unable to bear the pleasure, Kyouka kissed Tooru passionately and the invisible girl wrapped her arms around Kyouka while Izuku started to alternate between having sex with Tooru and Kyouka.

"Kyouka-chan…. Tooru-chan… I'm going to cum soon…!" said Izuku.

"Shoot that stuff all over us!" said Tooru.

Izuku was happy to oblige as he pulled his phallus out of Kyouka and sprayed his seed all over Kyouka and Tooru who also climaxed at the same time. Exhausted yet satisfied, Izuku looked at the girls and asked, "So, do you two want to call it a night?"

Kyouka too a while to recover her breath before she said, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea right about now."

"We might want to clean the mess though," said Tooru.

Thankfully, Sumomo was happy to help as she mentally spoke to all three of them, "Don't worry, I got this."

Slimy pink tentacles emerged from Tooru and Kyouka's ears to clean off the ejaculate. Although an undoubtedly erotic sight, Izuku needed to rest after what he had gone through both that night and the previous night. When the tentacles were done cleaning, they retracted back into Kyouka and Tooru's heads.

"Thanks, Sumomo-chan," said Kyouka.

"Not problem," replied Sumomo.

Before long, the Izuku slept peacefully between the two girls who hugged his muscular arms…

**\--The following day…--**

"It's been a whole week already…" thought Izuku who still found it hard to believe that so much had happened so quickly. It was Sunday and, regardless of being a prestigious hero school, even U.A. High School would allow students to take a full day off on Sundays.

Currently, Izuku was on his way home to not only meet his mother but also explain to her about his… "unique situation". As he made his way home, he recalled that Melissa would be arriving at the dorms that day. He could only hope that Ochako, the other girls from Class 1A and Mei would be able to make Melissa feel welcomed as both a student of U.A. High School and as a potential member of the harem. He also hoped that his mother would be understanding and accept his unexpectedly large harem.

Well aware of Izuku's understandable anxiety, Sumomo mentally said, "You worry too much, Izu-kun. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Izuku knew that Sumomo was anxious herself and smiled as he mentally replied, "I could say the same to you."

"Unlike you, I'm a former villainess who had done her fair share of perverse if not horrible things to her former hosts," argued Sumomo.

"True, but I think even you'd be surprised by how much she will see me in you," replied Izuku as he recalled Sumomo's past as a seemingly quirkless girl. It was at that moment when he stood before the door into his home. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Izuku mentally asked Sumomo, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Sumomo.

Izuku then rang the doorbell…

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Melissa Shield, an attractive girl with wavy blond hair, aqua-blue eyes and a full figure, had just arrived at U.A. High School. Walking alongside with her were Toshinori, Nedzu and Shouta who were all escorting her for her own safety. Although she was sad about leaving I-Island, she could not deny the fact that life had been… difficult for her ever since the I-Expo incident earlier that year. Not even the news of Toshinori's bitter fight against that terrible villain, which also forced the former pro-hero to retire, eased the difficulties that she and her father were facing due to his misguided desire to somehow help the ailing man. She sighed at the bitter memories and could only hope that she would be able to get along with her new schoolmates which happened to include the students of Class 1A with whom she would be staying with.

As she reached the dorm, she could see the familiar faces of Ochako, Kyouka and Momo who smiled at her in a welcoming manner. She also saw four other girls whom she assumed to be their classmates. She smiled in return, glad to see some friendly faces as she approached them…

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku had just returned to the dorms after spending a tearfully emotional day with his mother. Both he and Sumomo were glad that his mother, Midoriya Inko, was happy to accept the ex-villainess. She even accepted the fact that Izuku currently had a harem and wanted to see them next Sunday even if it meant going to the dorms herself. Considering the current size of Izuku's harem, and the very real possibility of it somehow growing even bigger, Izuku had to admit that trying to bring all of them to the little apartment which was his home was out of the question. He certainly did not want his harem to see his baby pictures.

It should be noted that Inko did not have a copy of Sumomo in heard head and, quite honestly, both mother and son agreed that they did not want to know the "steamy details" of each other's sex lives.

As he reached the dorm, he saw the girls of Class 1A, Mei and Melissa who had already been brain-jacked. They were exiting the dorm building to happily welcome him back. Izuku blushed as he knew what might come next and was about to greet them in return when he suddenly saw a girl who looked strangely familiar.

She had a burn scar on the left side of her face, a turquoise-blue left eye and a dark-grey right eye and hair that was split between crimson-red on the left side and white on the right side.

It took ten seconds for Izuku to realise why the bashful girl looked so familiar and his jaw fell onto the floor as he pointed at her and asked, "T-T-Todoroki-kun?!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

Remember when I said that at least one more girl will definitely be joining the harem? Well, please welcome the female version of Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouko! As for how the boy turned into a girl and if the transformation is permanent, all will be explained in the following chapter. Do not worry, there'll be no futa or yaoi sex in this harem.

Seriously though, I hope everyone will be okay with the idea of a genderbent Shouto being in the harem.

Also, please note that Tsuyu, Tooru and Mina were not present on I-Island during the I-Expo and Melissa was assuming that Mei was a girl from Class 1A due to her current sleeping arrangements.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	7. Chapter 7

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 7: Todoroki Shouko and Repercussions**

While Izuku was visiting his mother, Todoroki Shouto was visiting his own mother, Todoroki Rei, who was in a mental asylum. Officially, his mother was kept there due to having mental issues which caused her to suddenly snap and harm Shouto by pouring boiling water onto the left side of his face. Although the was no denying the truth of the official statement, there was the unsaid reality that she snapped due to years of being used and abused by her own husband, Todoroki Enji, who only saw her as a means of producing a child who would surpass Toshinori.

Shouto could not help but sigh softly as he thought about his messed up family circumstances. Due to being effectively isolated from even his own siblings as a result of his father's desire to mould him into the "perfect successor", Shouto never had a chance to form a close bond with anyone from his own age group even before he got burnt by his own mother. As for after the burning, he became antisocial and refused to make friends with anyone for most of his life until he finally stopped hating the fire aspect of his quirk.

As Shouto thought about friends, the first person that came to mind was Midoriya Izuku, the one boy who managed to convince him to stop holding back his own potential as a hero. One could easily argue that Izuku was his very first genuine friend as he made him realise that using the fire aspect of his own quirk did not mean that he was becoming the same as his abusive father. As far as Shouto was concerned, Izuku was a person who was deserving of respect and had a very real chance of becoming a great hero not unlike Toshinori.

Then the whole harem situation happened.

If Shouto was being perfectly honest to himself, he would have easily fallen in love with Izuku if either one of them had been a girl. However, since both Shouto and Izuku were boys, he was content with the idea of the both of them being friends or, as Eijirou would put it, being in a "bromantic relationship". However, as Izuku's harem grew to include not only all the girls of Class 1A but also Hatsume Mei and even Kayama Nemuri, Shouto started to wonder if he would have joined the harem if he was a girl.

Shouto scoffed in a self-depreciatingly amused manner as there was no doubt that he was a boy even before his quick manifested. Unless there was someone who had the ability to permanently change his gender into a true biological female, he would remain as a male for the rest of his life. Even though there were certainly sex reassignment surgeries and treatments, Shouto knew that using those methods would not change the reality that he was born as a biological male. Regardless, his father would never allow him to change his gender for the simple reason that Shouto would be "obligated" to pass on his legacy to the next generation of the "Todoroki family". Needless to say, being a functional biological male was a basic requirement in Shouto's case and there is no denying that pro-heroines tend to retire from work after getting pregnant.

"Besides, it's not as though I actually identify myself as a girl," thought Shouto who, due to his growing curiosity, had read a number of stories about people undergoing sex reassignment surgeries and treatments. Although there were stories of people being happy with the change, Tiger from the Wild Wild Pussycats being a well-known example, there were also people who regretted changing their own physical gender. Shouto could only imagine the regret that they felt when they realised that physically changing their own gender did nothing to resolve their actual issues which were generally psychological in nature such as gender dysphoria.

Speaking of psychological issues, Shouto knew that he had some as a result of his terrible upbringing. Make no mistake, he did not see himself as a girl and, while admittedly interested in Izuku in ways which may not necessarily be entirely platonic, he was certainly not homosexual. Being homosexual would imply that he was only sexually interested in boys and not in girls which, considering his past interactions with Momo during the final exams, certainly wasn't the case for him. As such, he was quite certain that he was either bisexual or simply considered Izuku as a rare exception among Shouto's possible sexual partners.

"Well, it's not like I can suddenly ask Izuku if I could join his harem, can I?" thought Shouto who knew that a part of him wished that he could join the harem and yet feared that trying to do so would ruin his current friendship with Izuku who was clearly heterosexual with no clear indication of any bisexuality.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice that a pink-haired girl with grey skin was about to collide into him…

**\--Fourth Wall Break…--**

Yo, the name's Juusan Fuun, an OC that the writer of this story has made for the sake of turning Shouto into a girl. I'm largely inspired by Jinx from the 2003-2006 animated version of Teen Titans. This means that I have cat-like eyes with pink irises, grey skin with pink blushes on my cheeks and pink hair which somehow sticks upwards to form a pair of "devilish horns" without the use of any hair gel. I'm also a slender girl who's pretty flexible and I'm at the same age as Midoriya Izuku.

Anyway, about my quirk, it's called [Witch's Hex] which allows me to cast "hexes" on others in the form of pink energy blasts. I can use two types of hexes which are "bad luck" and "transformation". This means that I can either make someone suffer bad luck or transform a person into something else that is alive such as a toad.

While my quirk may be pretty powerful if used properly, I can only store up to three charges of hexes at a time and I need at least three hours to recharge a single hex. Also,I need to be able to see my target with my naked eye to be able to cast a hex on the said target. That said, I can use a single hex to affect multiple targets via "chain reaction".

A person who has been transformed by my hex will remain in that state for a whole day. As for breaking hexes, I can easily do so with no further requirements or costs to myself. However, there are special circumstances in which I cannot undo a hex and there are also certain hex-breaking conditions and results which will be further explored in this story.

In case anyone asks why the writer decided to have me explain my quirk in detail even though I might end up being merely a one-off OC, blame it on his desire to fully justify Shouto's permanent change into a girl in this smutty fan-made story.

Anyway, without further ado, let's get back in the story!

**\--Fourth Wall Fix…--**

Fuun, who was on the run from a pro-hero for stealing his wallet, was about to turn the him into a busty bimbo to distract him. As for why she wanted to turn him into a busty bimbo instead of the usual animal such as a toad or a mouse, the pro-hero had the gall to call her a scrawny brat. Needless to say, she felt insulted by the implication that she lacked womanly curves and wanted to see if her pursuer could even run if he suddenly gained a pair of "over-sized knockers" the size of beach balls. However, just as her hex was primed for casting, she accidentally collided into a certain half-and-half boy named Todoroki Shouto.

The resulting explosion of pink energy blinded everyone around her and Shouto for a moment before it cleared. When the bright flash cleared, Fuun opened her eyes and realised that she was in the arms of an exceptionally pretty girl whose long hair did not go pass her neck. She then looked down and realised to her horror that she had gained ridiculously large breasts and wide hips. Her face paled as the pro-hero who had been pursuing her for his stolen wallet, a young man with medium-long black hair named Native, glared at her and said, "Now, about that wallet which you stole from me… wait, Todoroki?"

Almost failing to recognise the pro-hero who was apparently off duty as he was wearing casual civilian clothes, Shouto spoke, "Native, is that you?" His eyes then widened as he quickly realised that he did not recognise the effeminate voice which came out of his own mouth.

"Yeah, that's me," said Native who then blushed and added, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems that you have been turned into a girl."

Already fearing the worst, Shouto who then looked down and saw that he had a pair of small breasts. Dread filled his mind as he reached down to touch his groin and realised that his "Little Shouto" was nowhere to be found. He blushed and glared angrily at the intimidated villainess who was obviously the one responsible for his change and growled, "Change me back, right now!"

Horrified by the fact that that she had just turned the son of Todoroki Enji into a girl, Fuun was sweating bullets as she nodded her head vigorously and replied, "R-right away, Todoroki-san!" She then raised her hands to dispel the hex which caused both her and Shouto to be covered in a bright white flash followed by a small plume of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Fuun regained her original figure but, for some reason, Shouto was still a girl. Fuun and Native both blinked in surprise as they stared at Shouto's unchanged state and could only say, "Eh?"

Shouto wore a deadpan expression as he asked, "Let me guess, I'm still a girl, aren't I?"

**\--Some time later at the dorms…--**

Izuku glanced at Shouto who was still a girl as he asked Ochako, "So you're telling me that the villainess responsible for turning Todoroki-san into a girl was unable to undo the transformation, correct?"

"Apparently," said Ochako who then added, "Aizawa-sensei tried undo the hex by using his quirk-erasing gaze earlier but it didn't work." She also thought, "It's a good thing that the other boys are not back yet. Who knows what would happen if they saw Todoroki-san like this, especially Kaminari and Mineta."

Momo wore a worried expression and said, "We have no idea why the villainess could not undo the transformation and she is not even sure if Todoroki-san will change back even after a whole day like her other transformations hexes."

"Did she at least say the reason why she couldn't change him back?" asked Izuku.

"No, she did not," said Shouto who responded a bit too quickly as he refused to let anyone know that he had even the slightest interest in becoming a girl. He had to repress a sigh as he remembered the disbelieving expressions on both Fuun and Native when they realised that the reason why the currently-captured villainess could not undo the transformation was because Shouto had unspoken desires which somehow involved becoming a girl. According to the said villainess, there was one incident in which one of her transformed victims who had been turned into a cat retained her cat ears and tails even after the hex was undone due to her love for cats. This meant that her hexes could potentially cause permanent transformations due to strong desires and there was a chance that Shouto would remain as a girl for life. Speaking of permanent transformations, Fuun never tried to permanently transform herself to gain a sexier figure because she did not have the patience to get used to a new body type which seemed clumsier than her original body.

"So… is there any other way to break the hex?" asked Izuku who realised that Shouto was hiding something. The luminescent blush on her… his face and the way he avoided looking at him were rather telling.

Sumomo, who had been observing Shouto through various perspectives, had to mentally ask Izuku, "Is it just me or does that 'girl' actually like you, Izu-kun?"

Izuku mentally groaned, "Please don't even joke about it…"

"I'm not," argued Sumomo.

"I know…" admitted Izuku.

Mina, who also suspected that Shouto's interest in Izuku was not entirely platonic, grinned and said, "Well, there's always the good old 'true love's kiss' method."

"Please tell me that you're kidding," said Kyouka.

"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Mina who then added, "Which does not involve getting Tokoyami-kun involved? We both know that he'll try some kind of black magic trick which will probably not work and maybe even scare the heck out of us."

Unable to refute Mina's point, Kyouka nevertheless had to point out, "You do realise that if the hex does break because of a kiss, Midori will be basically kissing a dude."

"Who is also the undisputed pretty boy of the class," argued Mina who was grinning from ear to ear.

Tooru giggled in agreement with Mina and said, "It's not like we're making De-kun kiss Mineta."

Kyouka, Ochako, Momo and Izuku had disgusted looks on their faces and collectively uttered, "Ewww…!"

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" asked Mei who grinned and said, "Between Shield-san and I, we might be able to make a baby that can turn him back into a boy."

"No offence meant but the last thing we need is you making some kind of weird contraption that explodes and causes everyone in the blast radius to switch genders," said Ochako who had a deadpan expression on her face.

"Hey, don't just assume that all my babies will explode or cause some kind of mayhem!" exclaimed Mei. She then turned her attention to Melissa and said, "Help me out here, Shield-san!"

"Considering some of your… 'ideas' on making a more durable version of the Full Gauntlet, I'm afraid that I must agree with Uraraka-san," said Melissa who looked away from Mei's betrayed expression.

While Mei was pouting, Tsuyu asked Izuku, "Do you want to talk to Todoroki-chan alone, Izu-chan?"

"Yeah, I might need to have a private word with him," said Izuku.

The girls looked at one another for a moment and nodded in agreement before Ochako said, "All right, we'll leave you two alone. Just let us know if you need anything."

After the girls re-entered the dorm building to leave Izuku alone with Shouto, Izuku asked him, "Todoroki-kun, are you all right?"

Shouto had a deadpan expression on his face as he replied, "I have just been turned into a girl today with no idea if I will be able to change back any time soon if ever. What do you think?"

"Yeah, dumb question," admitted Izuku who then seriously asked, "You actually know the reason why you can't change back, don't you?"

Shouto sighed and admitted, "Yes, I do."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Izuku.

Shouto's blush deepened as he spoke, "I… guess I should, shouldn't I?" He sighed and explained, "The villainess who changed me said that she can't change me back if I actually have a reason to consider staying as a girl."

"And what would that reason be?" asked Izuku.

Repressed emotions, both old and new, bubbled out as Shouto started to rant, "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's an irrational subconscious fear that I will end up becoming a shitty father just like that bastard of a father of mine. Or maybe it's the fact that I never had a close relationship with a positive male role model back when I was younger no matter how much I yearned for one?" Tears streamed down his face as he continued, "How about the fact that I never even thought about making any real friends ever since my own mother burnt me with boiling water until you literally broke yourself to help me start getting over my issues. Or the fact that my early life is so screwed up that it'll be a miracle if I don't have any serious issues even after I got over hating half of my own quirk?" He stood before Izuku and weakly slammed his clenched fists onto Izuku's chest and yelled, "And speaking about quirks let's not forget that the reason why that shitty old man chose me to his 'perfect heir' to surpass All Might and what my mother and I had to go through because of it!" Shouto started sobbing as he spoke, "And… to top it all off, I… I was so deprived… of so many things back then… that I… ended up… having feelings for… the first friend I could… latch on to. God… I'm such a pathetic wreck…"

Izuku, who had stood firm, gently wrapped his arms around Shouto and hugged him comfortingly as he kindly spoke, "No, you're not Todoroki-san."

Unable to bear it any longer, Shouto wept into Izuku's chest...

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Todoroki Enji, a tall muscular man with short red hair, sharp light-blue eyes and a literal flaming beard was making his way to dorm of Class 1A. Earlier that day, he had received word that a low-level villainess named Fuun had turned Shouto into a girl and, for some reason, could not undo the transformation. Angered by the ridiculous situation, and Native's apparent gullibility in believing the damned villainess, Enji was determined to bring his SON to the currently-incarcerated villainess so that he could force her to undo the transformation. Todoroki Shouto was supposed to be the perfect inheritor of his desires after all.

The pro-hero suddenly paused as he thought, "My desires…"

As prideful and aggressive as he was, he was no fool either. As the No.2 pro hero, Endeavour, Enji would inherit the title of No.1 by default after Toshinori's forced retirement. However, the actual position itself did not matter to him as all he wanted was to earn it through his own merit and ability until he ultimately decided to "entrust" that desire to a "chosen heir". With Toshinori retired, and undeniably strong in spite of his ailing health until he could no longer continue being a pro-hero, Enji had to ask himself, "Was there any point in anything that I have done to all of them…?"

"You seem awfully troubled, Todoroki-san."

Noticing Nedzu who was approaching him, Enji scoffed dismissively and said, "Considering what had happened to Shouto, and so soon after All Might's retirement at that, I have every right to be concerned."

"True, but are you concerned about Shouto as a son or as an heir?" asked Nedzu.

Enji's frown deepened in displeasure as he thought, "Of course that damnable mouse would know about what I have done to my own family." In spite of his displeasure, he replied, "Both. He is my youngest son and the only one who can inherit my hero agency after I retire."

Nedzu hummed and admitted, "There's indeed that, Todoroki-san. However, we both know that there is a reason why your son initially refused to use the fire side of his quirk."

"And your point is?" asked Enji who was starting to get impatient.

"My point is, you son may have more issues than you realise because of what he has gone through in the past," answered Nedzu.

Unable to deny the possibility, Enji bitterly said, "So what do you suggest, Nedzu? Surely your high-spec quirk must have given you at least one answer."

Nedzu smiled and cryptically replied, "All I can say is, be ready for unexpected consequences, Todoroki-san."

**\--Back to Izuku and Shouto…--**

"Do you feel better, Todoroki-kun?" asked Izuku.

"A little," said Shouto who was still sniffling a little. He then asked, "Midoriya, do you want me to stay as a girl or turn back into a boy?"

"Honestly, I can't make that decision for you," answered Izuku who then asked, "What do you really want?"

"I… honestly just want to stay by your side," said Shouto who then added, "I know that you have a physical relationship with a lot of girls but even I can tell that you treat them well." Shouto could not help but chuckle as he added, "In fact, I couldn't help but worry about your health after what Midnight-sensei did to you two nights ago."

"Did I really look that bad yesterday morning?" asked Izuku.

"You looked more like a dried up mummy than a zombie," replied Shouto.

Both Izuku and Shouto chuckled at the statement. The green-haired boy then said, "Todoroki-kun, whether you stay as a girl or turn back into a boy, you'll always be my friend and comrade with a place by my side. Never doubt that."

Shouto blushed at the sight of Izuku's kind eyes and caring smile. Izuku in turn blushed as he took a good look at Shouto's face and realised that he looked really pretty if not absolutely beautiful as a girl regardless of the scar. As they looked at one another in the eyes, their eyes closed and their faces drew closer and closer until, in a moment of mutual affection born of mutual respect, trust and understanding, they both kissed. At that moment, a bright pink flash enveloped them…

**\--Back to Enji and Nedzu…--**

The two pro-heroes were reaching the dorms when they suddenly saw a bright flash of pink light. As pro-heroes, they quickly rushed to the source of the light which came from the dorm of Class 1A. By the time they reached the place, they saw a sight which did not look out of place of a shoujo romance manga.

Fragments of pink energy in the shape of sakura flowers scattered and floated around Izuku and Shouto who was not only still a girl but appeared even more feminine than before with shoulder-length hair and wider hips. From Enji and Nedzu's angle, it looked as though a Shouto was a white-haired maiden who was in Izuku's loving embrace. The fact that Shouto's face looked just like his mother's was not lost to Enji as he saw the individual who was supposed to be his son and heir wear a genuinely happy smile as Izuku pressed his forehead against his… hers.

Shocked by what he had seen, Enji was at a loss for words while Nedzu chuckled and thought, "Once again, you have surprised me, Midoriya Izuku."

Unable to feel anything other than confusion and a sense of loss, Enji simply left U.A. High School without saying a word. Neither Izuku nor Shouto, who were caught up in their own little world, even realised that Enji and Nedzu had seen them kiss.

**\--Inside the dorms…--**

The girls of Class 1A, Mei and Melissa had been spying on the pair for the entire time. As such, they knew that Shouto not only had deep feelings for affection for Izuku but also the fact that Shouto had somehow remained as a girl in spite of the obvious undoing of the hex. Although they doubted even Nedzu had anticipated a gender-bent Shouto joining the harem, they were all too willing to accept her as a possible harem member after "overhearing" her emotional rant via Kyouka's keen hearing, Tooru's invisible nature which allowed her to observe the two unnoticed and Sumomo's ability to form a mental link between all of them.

They all smiled at the undeniably romantic scene and Mina even said, "Now THAT's what I call a 'doki doki romance story'!"

**\--Later that evening…--**

All the boys of Class 1A stared at Shouto, who decided to rename him… herself as Shouko with their jaws on the floor. Denki could only say, "You have got to be shitting me…!"

Shouko blushed at the attention she was receiving as Izuku asked, "Is there anything else you guys want to know?" He had just given the boys of Class 1A a brief explanation about Shouko's situation which caused the former boy to permanently change into a girl. Of course, a full body examination was required to fully confirm that the change was not only permanent but also the fact that Shouko was biologicaly female so she had to take a full body exam at Nedzu's request. Nedzu also assured her that he would help her out in any way he could. Chiyo, who did the full body exam, confirmed that Shouko was indeed fully and permanently female. The elderly lady was also less than amused with Izuku, who accompanied Shouko to the exam, as he was the main reason behind Shouko's ultimate decision to remain as a girl which inevitably led to more work for her to do. Izuku had to repress a wince at the mere memory of having his shins thwacked by her cane, multiple times.

It should be noted that Shouko already had a copy of Sumomo in her head and an IUD in her womb. She was also fully aware of the Harem Plan and had already shared her memories with Izuku. Melissa had also shared her memories with Izuku, which only made her even more determined to help him in any way she could, and had an IUD in her womb.

"So let me get this straight," said Hanta who then added, "Todoroki got hit by a transformation quirk which turned him into a girl and, because he has feelings for you and got a kiss from you, he is now permanently an actual girl who goes by the name Todoroki Shouko, correct?"

Izuku blushed bashfully as he confirmed, "Pretty much."

"Dude, just what kind of insane manly appeal do you have to make even Todoroki want you?" asked Eijirou who still hardly believed that Shouko had become a girl due to having romantic feelings for Izuku.

"To be perfectly fair, Izuku did help Todoroki get over his… her refusal to use the fire side of her quirk," said Mashirao.

"And there is no doubt that they became friends after the sports festival," said Tenya who remembered his hospital stay with Izuku and Shouko, who was still a boy at the time, after the Hosu incident.

"So… this is a case of manly bromance changing into an actual romance due to a quirk-related sex change?" asked Eijirou.

"You could say that," said Tenya who found the statement rather accurate.

"Truly the bonds of affection between you two must be exceptionally brilliant and beautiful for Todoroki-kun to willingly remain as a girl," said Yuga.

"A sense of affection so strong that not even the inescapably dark stigma of forbidden love can suppress it," agreed Fumikage.

Minoru glared at Izuku and bitterly said, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that not even guys are safe from your sex appeal at this point."

Izuku blushed bashfully and said, "In my defence, I didn't even think about seducing Shouko-chan when she was still a boy."

"And that's arguably the scariest part of you suddenly getting Todoroki as a member of your harem," said Hanta. Many boys, including Kouji and Shouji Mezou, a tall boy with pale-grey hair and three pairs of arms attached by a web of skin, nodded in agreement with Hanta.

"So, does anyone else think that Midoriya has transcended humanity and become a god-like embodiment of sex appeal?" asked Denki who then added, "A show of hands, please."

Much to Izuku's embarrassment, almost every boy in Class 1A, except for Katsuki who could not care less about romantic relationships and absolutely loathed the very idea of Izuku being popular with anyone, raised their hands. Even Fumikage's quirk, Dark Shadow, raised its hand while giving Izuku a thumbs up with its other hand.

Thankfully for Izuku, the rest of the evening proceeded as normal for the most part as Izuku and the girls helped Shouko to move into the girls' side of the dorms. It should be noted that her room was between the common bedroom and Ashido's room.

**\--That night…--**

Izuku was in the common bedroom with the girls of Class 1A, Mei and Melissa (henceforth known as Dorm 1A girls) to discuss on a number of topics.

Momo, who had taken charge of the meeting, cleared her throat and said, "As you all know, both Shield-san and Todoroki-san have officially joined the harem today. Needless to say, they are aware of the more… inappropriate aspects of the harem."

"Do we need to change the scheduling system, kero?" asked Tsuyu.

Momo shook her head and explained, "Since the girls of Class 1B have not yet decided to officially join the harem, major changes are not necessary at the moment. For now, the only changes are that we have enough girls to form four pairs instead of three pairs and a mutual agreement to cooperate in stopping Midnight from sucking Izuku dry every time she gets… sexually frustrated."

"Besides, Ochako-chan and I haven't had our turn yet and we're itching for a good night of humping," said Mina.

"Technically, you two already had your turn when you both had sex with Midori during school hours," said Kyouka who had a deadpan expression on her face.

"Hey, that doesn't count!" argued Mina who then turned her attention to Ochako and asked, "Right, Ochako-chan?"

Ochako, who wanted to have sex with Izuku, nodded and said, "Sorry, but I really want to have sex with Deku again."

"If that's the case, don't blame us if we end up having sex with De-kun during school hours starting from tomorrow," said Tooru who also wanted to have sex with Izuku again.

"Don't I have any say in this?" asked Izuku who was worried about getting caught having sex while in school. Doing it once in a while was one thing but he was beginning to worry that it would become a daily thing.

"NOPE!" was the resounding reply from the Dorm 1A girls.

Izuku sighed in resignation as he knew that he could not hope to win that particular argument. He also tried his best to ignore the fact that a small but growing part of him was actually excited about the possibility of having sex at school on a daily basis.

Sumomo's mental image snickered as she mentally spoke to Izuku, "I see that you're beginning to fully appreciate the wonders of sex, Izu-kun."

Izuku blushed and mentally replied, "I'm beginning to wonder if things are starting to get out of hand, Sumomo-chan."

"Considering that you somehow managed to get a gender-bent boy to join the harem today, things are already out of hand," replied Sumomo.

Izuku's shoulders drooped in comical despair as he admitted, "No argument there…"

Melissa raised her hand and asked, "Yaoyorozu-san, is it safe to assume that Todoroki-san and I will be forming the fourth pair at the moment?"

"Considering that you both just joined the harem today, that would be a safe assumption to make, Shield-san," said Momo who then added, "That said, you both can join with Uraraka-san and Ashido-san tonight if none of you mind doing do."

Melissa turned her attention to Shouko and asked, "Do you think we should join them tonight, Todoroki-san?"

Shouko blushed and replied, "I… don't mind joining with Uraraka-san and Ashido--san tonight if they and Izuku are all right with it."

"Sure, you two can join us tonight!" said Mina. Ochako smiled and nodded in agreement with Mina as she understood both Melissa and Shouko's desire to be intimate with Izuku.

As for Izuku, he did not mind spending the night with the four girls and was determined to satisfy all four of them. Besides, after what he had gone through with Nemuri, pleasing four girls in a single night seemed pretty manageable.

Before long, the rest of the girls excused themselves for the night and Izuku stood before Ochako, Mina, Melissa and Shouko. Understandably, Melissa and Shouko were blushing as Ochako asked them, "Do you two want to go first?"

Unexpectedly, Shouko said, "You three can start first. I don't mind being the last one."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mina.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Shouko.

Deciding not to question the half-and-half girl further, Ochako and Mina shrugged at each other before Ochako asked Melissa, "What about you, Shield-san?"

Melissa fidgeted for a moment before she said, "I… would like to go first." After receiving nods from Ochako and Mina, Melissa approached Izuku and hesitantly stripped herself until she was dressed in only her underwear.

Izuku, who was already used to being naked with girls, took off all of his clothes and stood naked before Melissa. Melissa blushed at the sight of his half-erect penis and thought, "I'm really going to have sex with him, in front of so many girls no less."

Due to his past experiences, Izuku was more sure on what to do to initiate sex than before so he gently held onto Melissa's hand and guided her onto the futon for her to sit down. When the two of then were seated opposite of one another, he reached out and gently stroked her face with his scarred hand. Melissa trembled at the gentle touch and wondered how his hands would feel on the more sensitive spots of her body. She got her answer soon enough when Izuku started to touch other parts of her body including her ears, shoulders, neck and the valley between her breasts. He then kissed her while unhooking her bra to tenderly fondle her breasts and tease her erect nipples.

Being a girl who was already seventeen years old, Melissa had masturbated before. However, the sensations she felt while touching herself were pale imitations compared to the sensations she felt when Izuku touched her. Her panties were already wet due to her sexual arousal when Izuku started to move one hand towards her groin. Melissa felt fear, embarrassment and excitement as Izuku's hand went into the space between her panties and her bare skin and started to stimulate her private part. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Melissa moaned and hugged Izuku for support as he inserted his fingers into her vagina and rubbed the palm of his hand against her clitoris. Her breathing grew heavy as Izuku pleasured her until he gradually stopped moving and said, "I want to put 'it' in but I'll need to remove your panties, Shield-san."

Unable to bear the growing ache in her loins, Melissa nodded and said, "You can go ahead, Deku. Also, call me Melissa."

Izuku smiled and said, "Then please excuse me, Melissa-chan." He efficiently removed her wet pair of panties and positioned himself so that his penis could easily enter her maidenhood. Once in position, he said, "Melissa-chan, this will hurt a bit."

"I know, and I'm glad to have you as a lover," replied Melissa.

Needing no further prompting, Izuku inserted his erection into Melissa's vagina, causing her to wince in pain as her hymen broke. After a moment of pause, Izuku started to move his hips slowly. In spite of the discomfort, Melissa felt pleasure as well due to Izuku's gentle and skilled lovemaking. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, burying his face into her generous cleavage and making him push his penis deeper inside of her. Just before she climaxed she held Izuku's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. The both of them achieved orgasm at the same time. As they calmed down, Melissa smiled affectionately at Izuku and said, "Thank you… Deku."

"You're welcome, Melissa-chan," said Izuku. The two kissed in a chaste manner before they separated.

Izuku placed a blanket onto Melissa before he turned around to face the other three girls. Mina looked ready to pounce onto him while Ochako was clearly yearning for sex with him. Shouko on the other hand remained seated and self-restrained. In spite of her show of restraint, it was clear that Shouko was aroused as her face was flushed and she was rubbing her thighs together. Concerned, Izuku asked, "Are you all right, Todoroki-kun?"

"I'm… all right. Don't worry about me," said Shouko who was averting her eyes from his concerned gaze.

Although Izuku wanted to assure her that he did not mind her being a little more honest about her sexual desires, he decided to let her be. She was originally a boy after all and Izuku was quite certain that she would need a bit more time to get used to the very idea of having sex as a girl. Besides, Ochako had just made him weightless and both she and Mina were dragging his floating body onto an unused futon.

Izuku was soon placed onto the futon and Mina quickly positioned herself so that her nether part would be pressing against his mouth while Ochako inserted his stiff erection into her wet vagina. Mina grinned at Izuku and said, "Don't hold back, Midori. I want you to get wild with us!"

Realising that both girls wanted the same thing, Izuku thrust his hips upwards with strength and vigour while his hands held onto Mina's thighs so that he could hold her in place as his tongue and lips hungrily pleasured her womanhood. Mina closed her eyes in pleasure as her back slightly arched at the sudden pleasure. As for Ochako, she bit her lower lip as she could feel the glans of Izuku's phallus hitting her womb.

Having a general idea of the best places to orally pleasure a girl, Izuku used his lips and tongue to stimulate not only Mina's vagina but also her labia, her clitoris and even the opening of her urethra. Mina's eyes almost rolled back as she wrapped her arms around Ochako so that she could kiss her. As Mina kissed Ochako, she started to sweat "lubricant" which was even less corrosive than her previous secretions while Ochako fondled her breasts.

Ochako, whose cervix was getting "besieged" by Izuku's sturdy phallus, swayed her hips so that Izuku could stimulate her further. She had been denied of her chance to have sex with Izuku for two whole nights and she was determined to have her "dose of Deku".

Before long, all three of them climaxed and Ochako and Mina almost passed out from the pleasure. Both girls collapsed and Mina thought, "Damn, he's getting better at this. I just came from just his tongue…"

Ochako on the other hand breathlessly thought, "God, I needed this…!"

Realising that the two girls would need some time to recover, Izuku decided it was time to turn his attention to Shouko. Before he did so, he made sure that Ochako had her mittens on, the two girls were covered with a blanket and gave them a kiss each. Once he was done, Izuku turned to face Shouko and saw that she was blushing even more than before. Considering the debauched sight she had seen earlier between him, Mina and Ochako, Izuku honestly could not blame her. Knowing that she needed to be treated more gently than most, Izuku knelt down and asked, "Do you need more time to prepare yourself, Todoroki-kun?"

Shouko shook her head and replied, "Honestly, I'm not entirely ready but I refuse to back down now that I'm here."

"You don't have to force yourself, you know," said Izuku who was worried for her.

Shouko sighed and said, "I know, but I really want to be… intimate with you, Midoriya."

Izuku smiled kindly at her and gave her a hug as he spoke, "Then let's take things slowly until you feel ready, all right?"

Shouko nodded with a smile and allowed herself to be undressed by Izuku. By the time he was done undressing her, he noticed that her figure was similar to Kyouka's but with wider hips and more defined muscles similar to Mei's. He also noticed that her clitoris was a bit larger than average and thought, "Well, she was a boy before the change so that's expected."

After undressing Shouko, Izuku reached out to embrace her. Shouko shivered slightly from his touch but she did not shy away from it which Izuku took as a good sign. He then held her face with one hand so that he could kiss her while his other hand gently stroked her back, causing her to arch her back slightly in pleasure. As he continued to hiss her, his hands started to move to other targets including her thighs, shoulders, waist and breasts. Shouko moaned as she felt Izuku's hands touching various parts of her body and was soon unable to bear the empty feeling in her loins. Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke, "Midoriya, please don't tease me any longer."

Understanding what Shouko wanted, Izuku gently laid her onto the bed and positioned himself so that his penis pressed against her maidenhood. He then warned her, "Todoroki-kun, this will probably hurt a lot."

"I know but, compared to what I have already gone through, this pain can't possibly be any worse," replied Shouko who then bashfully added, "Also… you can… call me Shouko… Izuku."

Smiling at Shouko's adorably shy expression, Izuku affectionately nuzzled against her face and said, "I'll be as gentle as I can, Shouko-chan."

Shouko smiled in return and nuzzled back as she spoke, "Thank you, Izuku."

Without further delay, Izuku inserted his phallus into Shouko's maidenhood. Shouko bit back a cry of pain as her hymen broke, a painful sensation which was more painful than she had anticipated. However, she was able to bear the pain and Izuku's member soon fully entered her vagina. Gasping for breath, Shouko held onto Izuku as though for deal life as the pain slowly subsided. As the pain subsided to manageable levels, Shouko said, "Izuku… you can start moving now."

Izuku nodded and said, "Let me know if it hurts too much, Shouko-chan."

Shouko nodded in return before Izuku started to move his hips. Although there was pain and discomfort, there was also an increasingly pleasurable sensation. Before long, Shouko started gasping in pleasure as Izuku was able to move without hurting her too much. Then, in a moment of lust tempered by tender care, Izuku kissed the scarred left side of Shouko's face.

Although surprised by the unexpected kiss, Shouko quickly accepted it as one of Izuku's ways to show his affection towards her and returned it by holding his right hand and kissing the scars on it. Smiling at the surprisingly adorable sight, Izuku quickened his pace so that he could make her feel even better. Shouko held into his right hand as she felt her body respond strongly to his increasingly energetic thrusts. She then placed his right hand onto her breast so that he could fondle it. Izuku was happy to oblige and gently fondles it while teasing her nipple.

Eventually, the both of them achieved orgasm at the same time and Shouko screamed in joyous pleasure.

As the two calmed down, Izuku suddenly felt something wet hugging onto his back as a familiar cheeky voice spoke, "Midori, you haven't given me a creampie yet."

Izuku was about to respond when Shouko suddenly hugged him tightly and refused to let go. Surprised, both Izuku and Mina, who was the one hugging him from behind, looked at her questioningly. Shouko blushed and said, "I'm… not letting go."

Surprise changed to realisation as Mina grinned at Shouko and said, "You cheeky little minx, you actually wanted to be the one to hug him all night long from the start by being the last one to have sex with him!"

Unable to deny the accurate accusation, Shouko buried her face into Izuku's chest. It wasn't a planned decision but rather a spontaneous decision which she made due to her desire to be intimately close to Izuku as much as possible,

Ochako, who had recovered enough to have sex with Izuku again and had just realised Shouko's intentions, pouted and said, "Shouko-chan, you shouldn't be hogging him! I want to hug him too!"

Shouko pouted in return but ultimately relented by releasing her hold onto Izuku. As much as she wanted Izuku's affections, she knew that she should not selfishly hog it for herself. If she selfishly did so, she would be no better than her own father who had selfishly made his own family suffer so that he could create a the "perfect heir" to achieve his ambitions.

Sensing Shouko's reluctance, Izuku patted Shouko's cheek affectionately and said, "Why don't you and Ochako-chan sort things out while Mina-chan has her turn?" He then turned his attention to Ochako and asked, "Is that all right with you. Ochako-chan?"

"I suppose we should," said Ochako who understood Shouko's possessiveness towards Izuku because she felt more or less the same way towards him.

"Then I'll let you two sort it out," said Izuku. Mina then literally dragged him away so that she could have her way with him.

While Mina proceeded to have sex with Izuku while straddling him and pressing her "lubricated" body onto his, Ochako sat opposite of Shouko and asked, "So, do you want to talk about why you want to hug Izuku all night long?"

"I… just do," replied Shouko who tried to avoid Ochako's gaze.

"Look, I'm not one to talk about being possessive and, quite honestly, that plan of yours is actually pretty smart. However, you're in a harem just like us and that means you have to accept that you can't just have Izuku all for yourself no matter how much you want to," explained Ochako who then thought, "The same goes for me too if I'm being honest to myself."

"I know that but it's… hard not to want him especially after what he has done to help me even though doing so had hurt him so much," said Shouko who had a remorseful tone in her voice. It was clear that she had a lingering sense of regret for causing Izuku to hurt himself and putting him at risk of permanently crippling his own arms.

Ochako smiled and said, "I know the feeling, Shouko-chan, but you're not the only one who cares about him and wants to help him. Everyone in the harem wants to do the same thing. Besides…" Ochako blushed as she added, "-there's no reason why you cannot have sex with the other girls in the harem."

Shouko, who already knew that at least some of the girls in Izuku's harem had sex with one another, blushed deeply. Although she was undoubtedly a girl, she was still attracted to girls much like before when she was still a boy. She then asked, "So… who did you have sex with?"

"Well, I had sex with Tsuyu and Mina already," replied Ochako.

"I'm… interested in Yaoyorozu-san," admitted Shouko who had always found her admirable and admittedly beautiful. Had things turned out differently, she might have even fallen in love with her.

"Honestly, I can't blame you for being interested in her. She already had sex with Kyouka-chan and Tsuyu-chan, just to let you know," said Ochako.

"Do you think she will be all right with having me as her lover?" asked Shouko.

Ochako recalled how Momo tearfully hugged Shouko after seeing her memories and smiled as she spoke, "Something tells me that she will be more than happy to have you as a lover."

"I'll… keep that in mind, Uraraka-san," said Shouko.

"Deku's still at it, I see," said Melissa who was unable to fall asleep due to the racket Mina was making as she swayed her hips while having sex with Izuku who was groping and spanking her bottom. Since she was unable to sleep and had recovered enough to hold a conversation, she decided to talk to Ochako and Shouko.

"Yup, Mina-chan hasn't gotten her 'dose' yet," said Ochako.

"Well, that explains why she's having vigorous sex with him," said Melissa who then said to Shouko, "By the way, how are you going to explain your situation to your family?"

Shouko's expression soured as she spoke, "Honestly, I'd rather not let my shitty old man know about the change but there's no way he will not find out about it eventually."

"Don't forget that you will have to explain your situation to the public," said Melissa who recalled how her father, David Shield, had to explain his actual role in the I-Expo incident to the people who were in charge of I-Island. The resulting backlash was not pretty and even she was not completely spared from it. In fact, it got so bad that David agreed to have Melissa transferred to U.A. High School under Izuku's care for the sake of sparing her from further ostracism by her own peers.

"We'll be meeting Nedzu-sensei tomorrow. Hopefully, he will have a plan to help Shouko-chan out," said Ochako.

"We can only hope," agreed Melissa.

Before long, Mina and Izuku climaxed together and the group decided to sleep together in a single cuddle pile. It did not take long for the girls to decide on the formation of the pile as Melissa hugged Izuku from behind while both Occhako and Shouko hugged his arms and Mina hugged one of his legs. Needless to say, they were all still naked and were only covered by blankets.

It should be noted that, in spite of the fact that the common bedroom had no tatami floor mats, Shouko was able to sleep soundly that night as she contentedly nuzzled against Izuku.

**\--The following day, in Nedzu's office…--**

"Oh, your father already knew that you've been turned into a girl. In fact, he even saw you kiss Midoriya-san outside the dorm yesterday," said Nedzu.

Shouko, along with the girls of Class 1A and Izuku, gaped at the mouse-like quirked animal before she blushed and asked, "And WHY didn't you tell any of us this?"

Nedzu smiled as he answered, "For starters, you two were lost in your own little world at the time. Also, if Endeavour truly despised the idea of you being a girl, he would have attempted taking you away by force yesterday, especially after that kiss. The fact that he left without saying a word seems to be a pretty clear indication that he is actually conflicted about the whole sex-change issue."

Unable to refute Nedzu's response, Shouko then asked, "Am I required to make a public announcement of any sort?"

"Yes, you are. We could have done it sooner but I felt that it would be best to let you settle down after confirming that your transformation into a biological female was indeed permanent. However, be rest assured that I will do what I can to help you as you make your announcement," replied Nedzu who then added, "After all, this matter does involve U.A. High School and it would be remiss of me to not help assure the public that this particular incident was purely an accident which did not involve the League of Villains."

"How about the fact that Shouko-chan actually wants to be a girl because of me?" asked Izuku.

"She's not obligated to say any names but she will have to explain why a normally temporary transformation ended up becoming permanent instead," replied Nedzu.

"I feared as much," said Shouko who then asked, "Is it all right if I see my mother and siblings first? They deserve to know before I have to make any announcements."

"Of course, Todoroki-san. In fact, you can take the day off so that you can get into contact with your family before making your announcement," replied Nedzu who knew better than to ask Shouko about meeting her father.

Shouko was grateful but decided to ask, "Is it possible for me to bring Izuku with me? I would like to have his support as I meet my family members." She then turned her attention towards Izuku and added, "That is, if he's all right with it."

Although nervous, Izuku refused to let Shouko face her problems alone and thus said with a smile, "I'm all right with it, Shouko-chan."

Fully expecting the possible outcome, Nedzu smiled and said, "Certainly, Todoroki-san. However, you both will be escorted by a staff of U.A. High School while you visit her family members, understood?"

Both Izuku and Shouko did not protest and they understood the need to be escorted by a staff of the high school. However, after meeting the staff who would be escorting them, they had to wonder what in the world Nedzu was thinking.

Inui Ryou, a pro hero known as Hound Dog who was also a lifestyle guidance councillor at U.A. High School, had a dog-like face with scruffy blond hair. He also had a tendency to speak in a violently incoherent manner with a mixture of words and dog-like growls and howls when angry or agitated. As soon as Ryou had whiff of Izuku and Shouko's scent, he almost went ballistic until Nedzu calmly explained to him that he had allowed Izuku to remain in U.A. High School in spite of having a physical relationship with several girls. Although unwilling to go against the principal, Ryou was clearly not too happy about what Izuku had been doing lately.

As far as meeting with the rest of Shouko's family was concerned, Shouto's mother and two older siblings were understandably shocked by the sudden change in gender. However, they soon accepted Shouko's relationship with Izuku after listening to her explanation as to why she developed feeling for him even while she was still a boy. After all, Izuku was the one who managed to help Shouko not only stop hating half of her own quirk but also helped her to reconnect with her mother. Rei was especially happy to know that Shouko had found love even though it was not what she had expected since Shouko was originally a boy. It should be noted that Endeavour did not even try to contact Shouko or inform anyone about her sudden change of gender.

As Izuku and Shouko explained to Shouko's mother and elder siblings, Ryou slowly became less agitated about Izuku's relationship with Shouko. As a lifestyle guidance councillor, he knew that both students were being honest even though he could tell that they had omitted a umber of details. He also realised that they both genuinely cared about one another in spite of the fact that Izuku was already in a physical relationship with several girls.

After Shouko and Izuku talked to her mother and elder siblings, they both returned to school to meet Nedzu for the upcoming announcement. When the arrived at the school, Ryou gruffly spoke to Izuku, "Honestly, I don't know why Nedzu has given you so much leeway as far as having a harem is concerned but even I can tell that you care about Shouko." He then asked, "Do you feel the same way for the other girls?"

Izuku blushed as he admitted, "Well, each girl is different so my feelings for them may not be entirely the same for everyone." His voice became firmer as he added, "Even so, I do care for all of them and will do whatever I can for their sake."

After hearing Izuku's response, Ryou huffed gruffly and said, "I'll take your word for it, for now. However, I will be having a word with Nedzu about giving you and your harem counselling. There's no way I can ignore the fact that you're having sex with so many girls already."

"I understand, Hound Dog-san," replied Izuku.

**\--Later that evening, in an undisclosed location…--**

Dabi, a fairly tall and lanky young man with spiky black hair, turquoise-blue eyes and patches of gnarled purple skin on his body, was sipping some cold canned tea as he watched the news on an old television set. Although old and prone to giving static instead of images, it was able to produce sounds more or less properly so Dabi was still able to follow the news. Sharing the same room with him were the rest of the the people who made up a certain villainous group known as the League of Villains.

Ever since All For One got defeated by All Might, the League of Villains had struggled just to stay afloat. Granted, there were many abandoned places where where they could hide from heroes while stealing supplies from both civilians and even other villainous groups but they would have to do something to improve their current situation eventually. Still, even Dabi had to admit that overcoming the loss of someone as dangerously powerful and influential as All For One was easier said than done.

Growing bored of the news, Dabi was about to switch channels when he heard the news reporter who was on television said, "And now for a report on a recent incident that has occurred to a U.A. High School student!"

Dabi, as well as everyone else in the room, got curious as the reporter continued to speak, "Just yesterday, Todoroki Shouto, the youngest son of the pro-hero, Endeavour, was involved in an accident involving a villain known as Juusan Fuun while she was being pursued by a pro-hero named Native who was actually off-duty at the time. According to Native, he was doing some grocery shopping while off-duty when the villainess stole his wallet without realising that he was a pro-hero. Talk about BAD luck!"

Dabi snorted in amusement as he thought, "Well, sucks to be her."

"While in pursuit, the villainess accidentally transformed Todoroki Shouto, who was visiting his ailing mother at the time, into a girl."

Dabi raised and eyebrow and thought, "What?"

"What's more, it has been confirmed that the transformation is permanent and Todoroki Shouto now goes by the name Todoroki Shouko. Here's a video recording of the interview."

Shocked by what he had heard, and by the sight of an undeniably female version of Shouto in the video recording, Dabi froze as he stared dumbly at the screen and his tea spilled onto his clothes. As hard as he tried to deny it, he could not help be realise, "He… looks just like her now…"

In the video recording, a freelance journalist with dark wavy hair and an angular face with high cheekbones named Tokuda Taneo asked the female version of Shouto, "So, it is true that you are now a girl and that the transformation is permanent, Todoroki-san?"

"Yes, it is," replied Shouko. Sitting next to her were not only the boy who had defeated Muscular, Izuku, but also the principal of the school, Nedzu.

"May I know how a transformation that is supposed to be temporary ended up becoming a permanent transformation?" asked Taneo.

"To put it simply, a transformation caused by the villainess can leave permanent changes if the victims strongly desires for it. There was a case in which one of her victims retained a pair of cat ears and a cat tail even after her transformation was undone due to her love for cats," explained Nedzu.

"I see," said Taneo who then turned his attention towards Shouko to ask, "And what made you want to be a girl?"

Shouko sighed and turned her attention towards Izuku who nodded at her before she answered Taneo's question, "Tell me, how familiar are you with quirk marriages?" Shouko then told Taneo a summarised version of how her father, Enji, married Rei solely for her ice-based quirk which would allow him to gain a "perfect heir". She then described how Enji essentially forsook his other children once he had his heir whom he could "personally groom" to become the next No.1 Pro-Hero. She even mentioned how the loveless marriage caused Rei to snap and burn the left side of her face, which reminded her mother of Enji, with boiling water before she was sent to a mental asylum. She ended the tale by telling Taneo about her refusal to use the fire aspect of her quirk until a certain someone literally broke his arms to help her start getting over her issues during the sports festival.

Taneo, who apparently did not realise the full story of Shouto's scar, had to ask, "Why wasn't this information revealed before now?"

"Would you have believed me instead of my father, the No.2 Pro-Hero at the time, if I had told you about it years ago?" asked Shouko who then bitterly added, "And even if you did, there was no way to refute the simple fact that it was my own mother who burnt my left side, not my father."

Unable to deny the terrible truth, Taneo sighed and said, "I suppose you have a point there." He then asked, "So, about this change into a girl, does your difficult upbringing have anything to do with it?"

Shouko nodded and replied, "That, and the simple fact that I ended up developing feelings for a certain someone who is arguably my very first real friend. Getting changed into a girl only made those feelings harder to ignore which ultimately led to my current state."

"I'm guessing that certain someone is the same boy who is sitting next to you and, as you have stated yourself, literally broke his arms to make you use your fire side, correct?" asked Taneo.

"That is correct," admitted Shouko.

"Does your family know about this?" asked Taneo.

"Yes, they do and, other than my father who has not commented on it thus far and my eldest brother who has been missing for years, are willing to support me in spite of my changed gender," replied Shouko who then asked, "Is there anything else that you wish to ask of me?"

"Well, I would like to ask you a few more questions but I think I shouldn't pry too deeply into your personal lives," said Taneo who then asked, "Instead, I would like to ask, what if your opinion about the Meta Liberation Army?"

"The Meta Liberation Army?" asked Shouko.

"It's a villain organization that follows the philosophy that the free usage of Quirks is a basic human right and emphasises liberation over regulation of quirks. The original group was found and led by the infamous Destro who wrote a book called the 'Meta Liberation War'," explained Taneo who then added, "I'm asking you this because you mentioned about quirk marriages and, with All Might's retirement, there is an increase in interest in the book and its philosophy which emphasises on the value of quirks."

Shouko, who had suffered because of her so-called powerful quirk and knew about Izuku and Sumomo's origins as children who had been bullied by their peers for being "uselessly quirkless", frowned and said, "Honestly, I do not approve of a philosophy which determines a person's value based solely on his quirk. It is precisely that kind of thinking that made my father marry my mother even though he did not care for her as a person and force me to suffer years of abusive training. Also, I know a certain someone who has suffered for years because everyone thought that he was worthless due to being essentially quirkless until his quirk finally manifested at the age of fifteen. People should be judged based on what they do with what they have and the reasons behind their actions, not by how powerful or dangerous their quirks are." Both Izuku and Nedzu smiled in approval of Shouko's statement.

Taneo also smiled in approval of Shouko's statement and said, "Thank you for your time, Todoroki Shouko." He then offered his hand to her and said, "I look forward to seeing you again in a future interview."

Shouko wore a small smile as she shook Taneo's hand hand said, "Likewise, Tokuda-san."

The video recording then ended and the news reporter said, "Well, that's a wrap, folks! The principal of U.A. High School will be making an official announcement on her behalf tomorrow afternoon and it will be broadcast live on our news channel. Also, even as we speak, our reporters are seeking confirmation of Todoroki Shouto… I mean, Todoroki Shouko's story from Endeavour himself. So far, he has not given any responses and none of the people who work at his agency are allowed to speak of it. Be rest assured, we will let you know about Endeavour's side of the story as soon as we get any information from the man himself or anyone who works under him. Till next time!"

As the credits of the news program rolled, a man dressed in a black and grey bodysuit and a mask with a grey upper half and a black lower half named Bubaigawara Jin said, "That story's nuts! It's perfectly logical!" Also known as the villain, Twice, Jin was a blond man with grey-blye eyes and a large scar splitting his forehead. He also had serious mental issues due to the unintended consequences of abusing his quirk in the past.

"That girl's really cute," said a petite girl with cat-like yellow eyes and ash-blond hair tied into a pair of messy buns named Himiko Toga. She then blushed and wore a demented psychotic smile which showed her cat-like fangs as she wondered, "I wonder if she will be my friend?"

"A villain with the power to grant permanent transformations to people who wish to be changed? We should recruit her as soon as possible!" said a muscular transgender woman with red shoulder-length hair, thin facial hair and full lips named Hikiishi Kenji. As a transgender villainess, Magne, she wanted Fuun to join the Lague of Villains so that she could change her into a real woman.

A reptilian man with a lizard-like face, green scales that covered his whole body and pink-purple hair named Iguchi Shuuichi grinned and said, "That girl might be worthy of being a true heroine." The reptilian villain, who called himself Spinner, was obsessed with another villain, Stain, and wanted to help change society by purging it of "fake heroes".

A tall slim man with semicircular eyes and a pointed nose named Sako Atsuhiro smiled and said, "Well, that was certainly an entertaining bit of news." Known as the villain, Mr. Compress, Atsuhiro, was curious about the villainess responsible for changing the youngest son of Endeavour into a girl.

A man whose body seemed to be made of black mist with yellow eyes and metal plates around his neck, Kurogiri, turned his attention towards the last member of the League of Villains and asked, "What do you intend to do, Shigaraki?"

Shigaraki Tomura, a slim man with deathly-pale skin, chapped lips, messy grey-blue hair and red eyes with small irises, asked, "Where is that girl, Fuun, locked up?" He wore a twisted grin as he added, "I think it is about time we increase the number of party members in our league." As the leader of the League of Villains after the defeat of All For One, Tomura was determined to make a comeback and breaking Fuun out of prison would be a start.

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Yotsubashi Rikiya, a tall middle-aged man with a long pointed nose, an obtruding chin and orange-brown hair, frowned after watching the news report. Officially the president and CEO of Detnerat, a major lifestyle support company with plans of entering the hero support industry, he was actually the current leader of the Meta Liberation Army. A firm believer of his late father's belief that free usage of quirks is a basic human right, he did not like the fact that Todoroki Shouko had shown disrespect towards it. However, he was not a fool and he begrudgingly understood Shouko's reasoning for disliking the very idea of valuing someone based on his quirk, or meta ability as the Meta Liberation Army would prefer to term it. Given the fact that Endeavour had judged the worth of his "family members" by their quirks and had abused them accordingly as a result, it was no wonder why Shouko would not approve of any movement which would put any emphasis on quirks as the basis of a person's very worth.

Rikiya rubbed his chin as he thought, "That condemning video aside, that villainess, Juusan Fuun, has promise as a potential member of the army. Given the nature of her meta ability, I can already imagine her suffering persecution because of it until she decided to become a villain. As for that 'certain someone' who has been bullied for being quirkless until his quirk finally manifested at the age of fifteen, further investigation will be necessary. Depending on the situation, that person might end up becoming a serious problem to the army."

Having made his decision, Rikiya picked up his smart phone to make a few phone calls…

**\--Meanwhile--**

Fuun felt a disturbing chill run down her spine as she thought, "Shit's going to hit the fan, I just know it…!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

When I first thought about the story, I actually did not think about including a gender-bent Shouto into the harem (much like how I did not think about including Melissa at first). However, as I wrote the story, ideas started to come up such as Shouto having issues due to past abuse which may have affected his perceptions of sexual and familial relationships, Izuku being arguably Shouto's first true friend and the admittedly appealing comedic idea of Izuku putting up with rumours that his sex appeal is so great that even seemingly straight guys will become gay if he gets his hands on them.

As expected, there are those who had mixed feelings or did not like the idea but I'm happy to see that most are okay with it and I hope that this chapter will make at least some of the naysayers admit that the idea is at the very least tolerable.

I would also like to say that, other than the girls of Class 1A, the girls of Class 1B, Midnight, Mei, Melissa and Todoroki Shouko, there will be no more girls joining the harem any time soon. A commenter from Fanfiction Dot Net raised a good point that I failed to give both Kinoko and Reiko speaking lines in the previous chapter.

Will Fuun play a bigger role and even end up joining the harem? Will even more girls and women join the harem later on in the story (especially Toga, Mount Lady and three of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats)? Only time will tell.

By the way, expect some special "Midnight Classes" soon.

Your continued feedback and/or support is greatly appreciated.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	8. Chapter 8

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 8: Tooru and Tsuyu, Inevitable Confrontation**

Not long after Shouko's interview with Taneo, she and Izuku were in the common bedroom with the other Dorm 1A girls. Momo had already made a fourth pair of balls, labelled as Fourth A and Fourth B respectively, and placed them into the box along with the other seven balls. Just like the first time, Izuku shook the box vigorously before the nine girls took out one ball each. The results were as follows:

First Pair: Tsuyu and Tooru

Second Pair: Melissa and Mei

Third Pair: Shouko and Ochako

Fourth Pair: Mina and Kyouka

Odd: Momo

"Yay! We're the first pair!" said Tooru who threw her arms into the air jubilantly.

Tsuyu smiled as she looked forward to having sex with Izuku. She then had an idea and mentally spoke to Sumomo, "Sumomo-chan, can you tell Tooru-chan an idea that I have just thought of?"

Sumomo's mental image grinned as she replied, "Will do, Tsuyu-chan!"

As soon as Tooru got the message, she grinned at Tsuyu and gave her a thumbs up as she liked the idea.

Momo was about to consider joining the first pair when Sumomo mentally spoke to her, "Sorry, Momo-chan, but Tsuyu and Tooru want to have Izuku for themselves today. They're planning something pretty kinky which requires their… unique set of abilities."

Although Momo was surprised by the unexpected message from Sumomo, Momo decided not to press on the issue and instead asked Melissa and Mei, "Do you two mind if I join you two for tomorrow night's activities?"

Mei grinned at Momo and replied, "Not at all! In fact, Melissa-chan and I have been wanting to have a word with you about something?"

"Oh, what would that be if I may ask?" asked Momo.

"Well, it mostly involves getting the necessary materials for making a number of support items, including tracking devices. Given your quirk, Hatsume-san and I have been thinking of asking you for your help in obtaining the said materials," explained Melissa.

Momo rubbed her chin thoughtfully and said, "I see. All right, we can have our discussion tonight then." She then asked, "Which one of your rooms should we have the discussion?"

Melissa raised her hand and said, "Since Hatsume-san's room is pretty… messy, let's have our discussion in my room."

"What can I say? I like having my babies nearby," said Mei who was obviously unrepentant about her messy room.

While Momo, Melissa and Mei were making arrangements to discuss on the provisions of required materials, Mina playfully wrapped her arm around Kyouka and said, "So, should we discuss on what we should do this week, Kyouka-chan?"

Kyouka blushed as she knew what Mina was planning to talk about and said, "Only if we both agree not to do anything that would get us expelled."

Mina wore an expression of mock hurt as she replied, "Kyouka-chan, you shouldn't have so little faith in me!"

"So says the girl who is already planning to get into Midori's pants," said Kyouka who had a deadpan expression on her face.

"And you don't want to?" asked Mina who then added, "We're the last pair for this round after all and who knows what will happen with both the girls from Class 1B and Midnight-sensei."

Unable to deny her interest in having sex with Izuku or refute Mina's response, Kyouka looked away with a blush on her face.

As for Ochako and Shouko, they looked at Momo and Ochako said, "It seems that Momo-chan has something important to discuss with them, Shouko-chan."

"So it seems," replied Shouko who was a bit disappointed that Momo was occupied with Mei and Melissa. However, given the nature of Momo's quirk and the topic she was discussing with the two inventors, Shouko knew better than to begrudge them for having her attention at the moment.

"Well, since we are allowed to have sex with Deku during school hours, why don't you and Momo come up with a plan to have sex with him at school?" suggested Ochako who then added, "I can team up with Tsuyu-chan or one of the other girls if I want to do the same."

Surprised by the suggestion, Shouko thought it over for a minute and then said, "That's a pretty good idea, actually. Thank you, Uraraka-san."

Ochako smiled in return and said, "No problem, Shouko-chan!"

As for Izuku, he smiled at the different groups of girls in the harem and was grateful that they could get along with one another. He could only hope that such peaceful interactions would continue in the future.

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku waited outside the common bedroom at Tooru and Tsuyu's request. Apparently they had something planned for him and he was both worried and excited about it. He did not have to wait for long as Tooru soon said, "De-kun, you can come in now."

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever was coming next, Izuku opened the door and quickly entered the common bedroom. As he stepped inside, he realised that the room looked empty. However, he knew that Tooru was invisible and Tsuyu could camouflage herself and thus rhetorically asked, "I'm not alone in this room, am I?"

As if to answer the question, a familiar pink tongue wrapped around Izuku to restrain his arms. Tsuyu then emerged from her hiding place above him. As expected, she had camouflaged herself and he could see her naked skin change colour as she landed behind him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands pulling down his trousers and boxers to his ankles and he knew who it was as he spoke plainly, "Tooru-chan, I see that you're naked too." Due to his past sexual experiences, he was not as jumpy or easily flustered as before. That said, his heart was still racing and his face was flushed as he wondered what Tooru and Tsuyu had in store for him.

"Yup, and we're going to have a lot of fun, De-kun," said Tooru while stroking his member with her hands. Izuku shivered in pleasure while Tsuyu released him from her tongue so that she could take off his shirt. He noted that Tsuyu's arms were covered in mucus as she wrapped her arms around him. Tsuyu then placed her hand onto his face so that she could turn his head to the side to face her and give her a kiss.

While Tsuyu was kissing Izuku and inserting her tongue into his mouth, Tooru started using her mouth and tongue to pleasure his erection. Due to Tooru's invisibility, as well as Tsuyu's distractingly sensual kiss and intimate hug, Izuku was unable to anticipate what Tooru would do to his penis until she was literally touching it. The fact that Tsuyu's skin was coated with slimy mucus and her hands kept on stroking his chest and abs only made her embrace all the more distracting. That said, Izuku did notice that Tsuyu was still using her camouflage as her skin kept changing colours to match with her surroundings.

Izuku was close to ejaculating when Tooru suddenly stropped kissing, suckling and licking his member and let go of her grip onto it. Izuku stopped kissing Tsuyu to ask what Tooru was doing when he suddenly felt a pair of soft orb-shaped objects pressing against his phallus. Surprised, Izuku gasped and his penis twitched in response to the new sensation. He the heard Tooru cheekily ask, "So, can you guess what's pressing against your dick?"

As Tooru started to rub his shaft against whatever she was pressing against it, Izuku quickly responded, "Y-your butt!" It was an educated guess but he suspected that his phallus was rubbing against her vulva or even her anus.

"Bingo!" was Tooru's cheerful reply before she started to rub her backside against his member even more vigorously than before. Then, just as Izuku was about to orgasm, Tooru inserted his penis into her womanhood. Unable to bear the pleasure, Izuku ejaculated while his member was deep inside of her. Tooru did not orgasm but she felt happy to know that Izuku had been reduced to post-orgasmic putty.

Izuku was trying to recover his stamina when Tooru pulled herself from his still-erect member and Tsuyu started to stroke it with her mucus-covered hands. As he had just ejaculated, his penis was very sensitive and he hissed due to the intense stimulation Tsuyu was giving him. Tsuyu then used her tongue to "attack" Tooru's ejaculate-filled vagina. Moaning in pleasure, Tooru kissed Izuku as slid her tongue into his mouth while her hands pressed against his mucus-covered chest. As for Izuku, he reached out to stroke Tooru's sides and hips.

Before long, Izuku was about to ejaculate again and he stopped kissing Tooru to say, "T-Tsuyu-chan… I'm going to cum again!"

Tsuyu stopped pleasuring Izuku's member in response and said, "Can't have you cumming too soon, kero." She then instructed him, "Izu-chan, turn around." As Izuku turned around, Tsuyu spread her pink lower lips which contrasted from the rest of her camouflaged skin and said, "Make me feel good too."

Izuku needed no further instruction so he quickly inserted his member into Tsuyu's nether part. Acting on instinct, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her feet onto his hips so that his phallus could penetrate her more deeply while his hands held onto her mucus-coated bottom. Due to her frog-like quirk, she was able to hold onto him in spite of being covered in slimy mucus. As for Tooru, she was still being pleasured by Tsuyu's tongue which wriggled and coiled about in her vagina. She also pressed her invisible body against Izuku, causing the mucus on his back to rub onto her chest and stomach. She stroked his chest and teased his nipples as she hugged him from behind before she started to rub her breasts against his back.

Since Tsuyu's tongue was busy, Izuku did not kiss her on the lips. Instead, he kissed her on her forehead, cheeks, tip of her nose, neck and collarbone. Tsuyu loved the feeling and croaked happily as Izuku kissed her lovingly. Tooru suddenly got and idea and mischievously started to tickle Izuku's sides. Izuku's penis almost slipped out of Tsuyu's womanhood due to the sudden tickling and he tried to stop himself from laughing as he spoke, "T-Tooru-chan… s-stop… tickling me… please!"

In spite of being invisible, Izuku could have sworn that Tooru wore a smug grin as she giggled and replied, "Nope!"

Unable to resist the tickling, Izuku laughed, while thrusting his phallus into Tsuyu's vagina. Tsuyu could not help but giggle at the silly situation as she affectionately nuzzled against Izuku's freckled face.

Before long, Izuku, Tsuyu and Tooru orgasmed at the same time and Izuku had to sit down due to his growing exhaustion. He could not help but realise that laughing while having a second round of sex was rather exhausting. As for Tsuyu and Tooru, they had to separate so that Izuku could sit down to recover.

While Izuku regained his breath, he noticed that Tsuyu had stopped camouflaging herself and instead hugged Tooru with her mucus-covered body. Izuku gulped as he saw Tooru's body become increasingly visible due to the coating of slimy mucus on her body. Tsuyu then presented Tooru before Izuku and asked, "Do you like what you're seeing, kero?"

Izuku did not trust his voice and simply nodded. Tooru then lay down on her back while Tsuyu spread her legs open from behind. Tsuyu then inserted her fingers into Tooru's private part, coating it with mucus to make it partially visible. Izuku's penis became erect with sexual excitement as he approached the two, intent on plunging it into Tooru's presently-visible loins.

Tooru, who was longing for another round of sex with Izuku, got her wish soon enough as Izuku plunged his member into her nether part. She moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Izuku's waist. As for Tsuyu, she turned around and sat on Tooru's face so that she could pleasure her private part with her mouth. Tsuyu shivered in pleasure as Tooru tried to lick every drop of semen out of her vagina.

While Izuku was having sex with Tooru, he heard a familiar disembodied voice in his head saying, "Use… 1%…"

Surprised by what he had heard, as he knew that the voice did not belong to Sumomo but rather Nana, Izuku stopped thrusting and mentally asked, "What?"

"I said… use 1%… of One For All…!"

"Izu-chan, what's wrong?" asked Tsuyu who looked at him curiously. Even Tooru stopped licking Tsuyu as she tried to look at him to find out why he had stopped thrusting his hips.

"Would you two believe me if my quirk is telling me to use 1% of it while having sex?" asked Izuku.

Both Tsuyu and Tooru blinked in surprise before they remembered that Izuku's quirk, One For All, had the "spirits" of its previous users inside of it. Completely forgetting their lust, Tsuyu stopped sitting on Tooru so that she could turn around to face Izuku while Tooru sat upright to ask, "Really? One of the past users said that?"

"Pretty much," replied Izuku. He tried his best to ignore the fact that Nana seemed to be moaning in pleasure as she spoke to him.

"So, you want to give it a try, kero?" asked Tsuyu.

Izuku hesitated before he said, "To be perfectly honest, I've never thought about using it that way and, now that I have, I not sure if it's a good idea."

"Why's that?" asked Tooru.

"Well, for starters, I don't want to accidentally hurt you while having sex. I mean, it is One For All we're talking about," answered Izuku.

Even Tsuyu winced at the mere idea of having a broken pelvis as Tooru replied, "Okay, fair enough." Tooru then asked, "Are there any other reasons?"

Izuku nodded and said, "Well, you know that I was originally quirkless, right?"

Tsuyu quickly understood what Izuku was worried about and asked, "Are you worried that we'll only value you for your quirk-enhanced sexual performance once you start using it, kero?"

"That's… one way to put it," admitted Izuku who then added, "Also, it's not a quirk that I was born with and, sooner or later, I will need to pass it on to someone else."

Both girls felt sympathy for Izuku as they knew that he had suffered due to being quirkless in the past. As such, they both hugged him and Tooru said, "De-kun, you don't have to use your quirk while having sex if you really don't want to. I mean, not everyone can use their quirk freely while doing it after all."

"Shouko-chan is a good example, kero. I highly doubt anyone wants to get burnt or frozen while having sex," said Tsuyu.

Sumomo's mental image smiled reassuringly as she mentally spoke to Izuku, "Plus, I can help you out if you really need some quirk-enhanced sexy times, Izu-kun."

Izuku chuckled at Tsuyu's blunt yet undeniably true statement and Sumomo's kinkily kind offer. He could feel his hesitation and fear wash away as he felt their affection and concern towards him. He then said, "Thank you, all of you."

"You're welcome, Izu-chan," said Tsuyu who smiled happily in return.

"So, you want to continue?" asked Tooru.

Izuku blushed as he replied, "Well…"

**\--Meanwhile, in Kyouka's room…--**

Kyouka was eavesdropping on Izuku, again, when she flinched due to a loud yell, "OH MY GOD! YOUR QUIRK'S AMAZING!"

Mina, who was pleasuring Kyouka's naked body by rubbing her breast with one hand and inserting her fingers into her vagina with her other hand, blinked in surprise and asked, "Was that Tooru-chan?"

Kyouka blushed as she replied, "Yes and, before you ask, Midori is using 0.5% of his quirk while having sex with her."

Mina whistled as she swore, "Hot damn, I've got to get myself some of THAT action!"

Kyouka blushed as she could not help but actually agree with the pink-skinned girl.

On a side note, all the other girls in Dorm 1A heard Tooru's screams of pleasure followed by Tsuyu's croaks of pleasure. Needless to say, they got hot and bothered and could not wait for their turn to have sex with Izuku.

**\--The following day…--**

Izuku became a blushing mess when he realised that he was the centre of attention from everyone, again. However, unlike last time, even the boys were wary of him as though he could suddenly turn them into girls whom he could then seduce. The less said about the homosexual and bisexual boys who wanted to "get to know" him, the better.

Luckily for him, the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B were happy to "escort" him to prevent anyone from getting any ideas of taking advantage of him. However, even they could not protect him from certain things such as Midnight's interest in him after Sumomo told her about how he used One For All during sex, Neito's proclaimed belief that Izuku was an insatiable sex fiend who would even target members of his own gender and Katsuki's growing anger towards Izuku for reasons unknown to him.

Eventually, Izuku had to be separated from the girls due to being in the boys' changing room with his male classmates. Katsuki, who would prefer to confront Izuku in private but could not due to the girls who were constantly by Izuku's side, decided to take his chances and aggressively demand from him, "Deku, what the fuck did you tell those bitches?!"

"E-excuse me?" asked Izuku. In spite of his growing confidence, he was still jumpy around Katsuki due to being bullied by him for years and was surprised by the sudden yelling.

"You heard me, what the fuck did you tell them?!" repeated Katsuki.

"Hey man, why are you so upset about?" asked Eijirou.

"Yeah, did the girls know something embarrassing about you or something?" asked Denki.

Katsuki yelled at the other boys, "That is none of your fucking damned business!" He then turned his attention to Izuku and said, "This is between me and Deku." His eyes burned with rage as he asked again, "So what the fuck did you tell those whores of yours?!"

For the first time in his life, Izuku felt truly angry towards Katsuki because he called the people who actually gave a damn about him whores. He glared at Katsuki with righteous fury in his eyes as he growled, "You really want to know, Katsuki?" Katsuki was so shocked by the look of anger on Izuku's face that he hesitated while Izuku spoke, "All I did was tell them the truth about what my life was like before I got into U.A. High School."

Katsuki's eyes widened in shock before his face contorted into rage again and yelled, "So you just told them your fucking pitiful sob story to get into their pants? You're even more-"

Suddenly, Izuku punched Katsuki with 5% on One For All which he called forth subconsciously. The sudden punch was so unexpected that not even Katsuki could respond in time before it knocked him off his feet. Shocked by the punch and the growing bruise on his left cheek, Katsuki could not even muster his infamous anger when Izuku coldly spoke, "I may have told them the truth, Katsuki, but it was THEIR choice to accept me for who and what I am. Also, why the hell do you even care about what goes on in my sex life? Even Mineta-san is less spiteful about it than you are right now and you didn't even care about it at first!"

"H-hey man, let's not do anything violently unmanly, okay?" said Eijirou who stood between Izuku and Katsuki to prevent them from fighting.

"You want to know why I'm giving a fuck about it now?" asked Katsuki who then got up and yelled, "It's because of what that Half-and-Half-bitch said about you being quirkless until the age of fifteen yesterday, on the fucking news for EVERYONE to hear!"

A moment of tense silence passed before realisation hit Izuku like a light bulb which was suddenly turned on and he sheepishly said, "Oh yeah, she did say that. I totally forgot about you when she said it at that time." Katsuki's jaw dropped in shock as Izuku continued to speak in an apologetic manner, "Sorry about it, but we couldn't just let an ideology as dangerous as that of the Meta Liberation Army be allowed to spread." Izuku's expression became solemn as he added, "Shouko-chan and I both suffered because of people's obsessions with 'desirable quirks' and who knows how many more are suffering because of it. The idea of valuing someone based on their quirk is already bad enough as it is and the Meta Liberation Army would only make it arguably worse."

"Now that Midoriya-kun mentioned about it, he did say that his quirk manifested for the first time during the entrance exams," said Tenya who had a thoughtful look on his face as he recalled the day when Izuku literally broke every bone in his right arm and legs to save Ochako from the giant zero-pointer robot.

Fumikage asked, "But why would Midoriya's past as a victim of bullying be of any concern for Bakugou… unless…"

All the boys in the changing room other than Izuku stared at Katsuki with shocked and appalled expressions on their faces as they came to a common conclusion that Katsuki was one of the people who bullied Izuku in the past. In fact, given Katsuki's behaviour and the way he fought with Izuku during the first battle trial, it would not be difficult to imagine Katsuki being Izuku's chief tormentor during middle school. Eijirou, who considered Katsuki as a close friend, was the most appalled among the boys. He knew that Izuku was a victim of bullying due to past interactions with some of Katsuki's past classmates but he never expected Katsuki to be one of the bullies let alone the chief tormentor. Any sane person should know that heroes were supposed to protect the innocent, not beat them down even further.

Unable to meet the appalled and judging eyes of the boys, which were almost as bad as the cold and judgemental eyes of the girls who apparently already knew Izuku's side of the story, Katsuki growled, "So what are you going to do now that other people know your pathetic sob story? Have the whole fucking school turn on me because of what I did to your worthless ass in the past?"

Izuku had a look of pity in his eyes as he spoke, "Katsuki, as hard as it may be for you to believe me, ruining your chances to be a hero was never my intention when I told the girls in my harem about my past or when Shouko-chan made that statement."

Katsuki glared at Izuku and volatile sparks flew out of his hands as he yelled, "That's fucking bullshit and you know it! If ruining my chances of becoming a hero is not the fucking goal then why the fuck did you even bother to tell them?"

Not surprised by Katsuki's response, Izuku sighed and replied, "If I really wanted to ruin your chances of becoming a hero, I wouldn't need to do it in such a roundabout way. I could have just sent a letter to Nedzu-sensei to let him know about everything that I have suffered in the past because of you and make sure you never even enter U.A. High School. There's even the option of making a police report on unlawful usage of quirks and, considering that the police force has at least one person with a lie-detecting quirk, not even our middle school teachers can deny the truth."

Although unable to deny the logic in Izuku's statement, Katsuki still repeated his question, "You didn't answer the fucking question. Why the fuck did you even tell them?"

"That's because they deserve to know the truth about me before they get into a physical relationship with me," said Izuku who then added, "And I'm forever grateful that they have accepted me in spite of it, Katsuki."

Katsuki was about to yell again when the suddenly noticed one important fact. Izuku had not been calling him by that disgustingly cutesy nickname, "Kacchan", the whole time. Stunned by the revelation, Katsuki did not say a word as Izuku spoke to him, "Look, we're already getting late for training and I don't want to keep Aizawa-sensei waiting." As Izuku walked past Katsuki, he added, "If you really want to continue with this conversation, then we can do it at another time. Just know that the truth of what you have done to me in the past could have been revealed a lot earlier than now but was not because I chose to keep it a secret and even asked the girls to do the same for me. Shouko-chan's statement was really an accidental implication regardless of the fact that it is true."

After Izuku left the changing room, the other boys decided to follow his lead and leave the room. As they left, they looked at him as though he had suddenly become a villain to be feared or judged. Unable to meet their eyes, especially Eijirou's, Katsuki trembled due to barely-contained emotions as he thought, "That bastard… he finally decided to stop thinking of me as his fucking friend, didn't he?" Flashes of memories filled his mind from the time when he still considered Izuku as his friend to the day he saw Izuku weep after All Might's fight against that terrible villain who was the true leader of the League of Villains. As Katsuki recalled his memories, including his numerous attempts to put Izuku in his place as a mere pebble in the road and his cruel "suggestion" to Izuku on how to get a quirk, he came to a bitter realisation, "I… never gave him any reason to even give a fuck about me, did I?" In spite of his best efforts to hold back his tears, his eyes still became wet with as he thought, "Why is my chest feeling so cold and heavy? Why am I having trouble getting fucking pissed at that useless Deku? Why… does my chest hurt so much…?"

Alone in the changing room, Katsuki wept for reasons which he could not fully comprehend…

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku sighed as he could feel the thick tension in the air. As soon as the boys in Class 1A found out about Katsuki's past as Izuku's bully if not chief tormentor, they had started to distance themselves from him. The girls, who had literally seen Izuku's memories, were already distant from Katsuki since last week and had shown no signs of stopping any time soon. Although he could not blame any of them for doing so, he still believed that Katsuki was not beyond redemption and had in fact gotten better lately. However, even he could not deny the simple truth that he currently cared the girls of Dorm 1A and Sumomo even more than Katsuki. Unlike Katsuki, they did not see him as less than human for being born quirkless. Also, there was no denying that Katsuki had never once apologised to Izuku for his atrocious behaviour and actions towards him in the past let alone try to make amends.

It should be noted that Ochako once asked Katsuki if he felt insecure and jealous towards Izuku some time after the final exams. Although Katsuki predictably refused to answer her question, the memory of that question made Izuku wonder if Katsuki had felt that way ever since he somehow managed to enter U.A. High School. In fact, as hard as it was for Izuku and even his harem to actually believe in it, there was the possibility that Katsuki felt that way towards Izuku even before they started middle school. Considering Katsuki's pride and superiority complex, which were fuelled by the excessive praise that he had received from both his peers and his teachers over the years, it certainly seemed to be a plausible explanation. That said, why would a supposedly talented boy with a strong quirk be scared of a quirkless boy who was admittedly adamant of becoming a hero?

Nemuri, who was teaching the class and was already informed of the situation via Sumomo's mental messaging, sighed and said, "All right, something has obviously happened today and I can tell that no one is really paying attention because of it." She then sat onto the teacher's table and asked, "So let's end this class and instead talk about whatever it is that's troubling all of you." After a moment of silence, Nemuri turned her attention towards Izuku and asked, "Midoriya, what exactly happened just now." Mentally, she added, "Please play along. We both know that this issue between you and Bakugou had gone long enough as it is."

Izuku, who had received Nemuri's mental message via Sumomo's mental messaging, sighed and said, "Katsuki and I got into an argument just now. It… brought up a number of ugly topics to light for everyone in the boys' changing room to discover."

"I'm assuming that the topics are related to the ones that the girls in Class 1A and myself already know, correct?" asked Nemuri who already knew.

"That's one way to put it," replied Izuku.

"So how exactly did that argument start?" asked Nemuri.

Jirou raised her hand and said, "Bakugou was yelling at Midori about Shouko-chan's statement to that journalist about Izuku being bullied for years due to being deemed as quirkless. Trust me, his yells were loud enough for all of us to overhear it."

"And since Bakugou reacted so badly to the announced news, it's safe to say that the boys now know what you girls have already known since last week, yes?" asked Nemuri.

Unable to keep quiet about it, Tenya asked, "But why all the secrecy? Surely such a serious matter should be made known to everyone from the start!" He then stood up and pointed at Katsuki as he spoke, "Allowing someone with a history of bullying others to attend this school isthe height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A.'s calibre!"

Katsuki gritted his teeth and was about to stand up to yell at Iida when Nemuri cracked her nine-tails and said, "Bakugou Katsuki, if you attempt to start an argument or a fight or even try to leave this class, I WILL bring Nedzu-san into this mess, understood?" As aggressive and prideful as Katsuki was, even he knew better than to get on Nedzu's bad side and thus sat down with a furious scowl on his face.

After a moment of tense silence, Hanta said, "Iida's got a point though." He then turned his attention towards Izuku and asked, "Why did you keep quiet about it and even told all the girls to not say anything about it?"

"Not that telling to girls to keep quiet about it did any good as far as being inconspicuous is concerned," said Denki who explained, "Even I noticed that the girls have been looking at Bakugou as though he's scum just as bad if not even worse than Mineta, the undisputed biggest pervert in the whole school." Mineta simply nodded in agreement with Denki as he had also noticed the disdain which the girls had been showing towards Katsuki lately.

"Their eyes of abyssal disdain and restrained hellish fury were clear for all to see," agreed Fumikage.

Izuku sighed and said, "It's complicated."

"Define complicated," said Eijirou who wanted to know the truth.

"Before Katsuki's quirk manifested, we used to be close friends who liked the same hero, All Might. However, when Katsuki's quirk manifested and everyone praised him for being both talented and having a strong quirk, things started to change between us. It only got worse when everyone realised I was quirkless. Even I thought I was quirkless until it manifested for the first time during the entrance exams into U.A. High School," explained Izuku who lied about the manifestation of his quirk to hide the truth of One For All.

Katsuki, who knew that Izuku had somehow received his quirk from someone, felt his jaw tighten in displeasure as he could not afford to reveal that fact. After all, unless Katsuki was wrong, that quirk originally belonged to All Might and he would be damned before doing anything that could be used against the man who inspired him to be a hero. He had already caused enough damage to the former pro-hero by letting himself get kidnapped during summer camp.

"So you're telling me that Bakugou, who used to be your friend, became your biggest bully because you no longer fit the 'cool group' since you're quirkless at the time?" asked Rikidou who was frowning.

"That's one way to put it," replied Izuku.

Katsuki was sorely tempted to just leave the classroom but one look at Nemuri's stern gaze was enough to remind him that she would get Nedzu involved if he even tried to leave. As such, he was forced to stay seated and put up with whatever "shit-talk" was going to happen soon.

"But why keep quiet about him?" asked Mezou who then added, "Even if he used to be your friend, it doesn't change the fact that he chose to end the friendship and become your bully."

"While that is true, and it would make sense for anyone to distance themselves from their tormentor, I chose to keep chasing after him in spite of the fact that he keeps putting me down in the process," replied Izuku.

"You're not going to say that you a masochist with romantic feeling for Bakugou, are you?" asked Minoru who had a disgusted look on his face. He had nothing against guys being attracted to other guys but even hopeless perverts have limits and standards. It was one thing to masturbate to fictional pornography but the idea of actual rape and abuse victims being trapped in unhealthy relationships with their tormentors left a bad taste in Minoru's mouth.

Izuku gaped for a moment before he yelled, "W-why in the world would you even think of that?!"

"Considering that you somehow got Todoroki as a member of your harem after he got turned into a girl, even you have to admit that people will think that you're not completely heterosexual," explained Minoru.

Nemuri snorted in amusement as she spoke, "Mineta does have a point, Midoriya."

Unable to make a proper counterargument, Izuku sighed and said, "All right, you have a point there." Aside from Midoriya and Katsuki, everyone else in the classroom felt amused by Izuku's reaction. Izuku then explained, "Questions of my sexuality aside though, I have always considered Katsuki as someone who, while undoubtedly unpleasant to say the least, is amazingly talented and gifted. If being like All Might was my childhood end goal, then catching up to Katsuki who was closer to me than All Might was my first step to reaching that goal. The fact that I didn't have a quirk for years and lacked Katsuki's talents only made my desire to catch up to him all the stronger."

"So you really were looking down on me, you fucking bastard," growled Katsuki. Everyone turned their attention towards Katsuki as he started to tremble and rant, "You… a pathetic piece of shit who kept trailing behind me no matter how much or how hard I beat you down. A fucking small fry who somehow got into the same hero school as me." Katsuki's voice grew louder as he continued to rant, "How the fuck did I end up following the back of a nerdy shit-head who was trailing behind me?! Why the fuck am I so weak that I became the reason for All Might's end?!" Everyone in the classroom was surprised if not shocked by the revelation as Katsuki cried while yelling, "Were my aspiration wrong?! Is that the fucking reason why even someone as worthless as Deku can look down on me, never mind everyone else in this classroom and probably even this whole fucking school?! Is that… the reason why… I… can't… shake this damn feeling of worthlessness in me?!"

Not expecting the revelation, no one knew what to say, except for one. Izuku got up from his seat and said, "Midnight-sensei, may Katsuki and I be excused to leave? I… need to settle things 'the manly way' as Kirishima-san would put it."

"If you two are going to have some sort of slug-fest, I'll allow it on the provision that I stand by to oversee it and I let the other teachers know about this," said Nemuri who then added, "The last thing any of us need is you two breaking one another."

Izuku nodded and said, "Thank you, Nemuri-neechan."

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku and Katsuki, who were both dressed in their P.E. uniforms, stood opposite of one another. Katsuki's head hung low but Izuku could feel his glare from beneath his spiky bangs. Nemuri, who stood a short distance away, said, "Is there anything you two need to say before we start this fight?"

Katsuki was the first to speak as he spat, "Deku, I have always fucking hated you for looking down on me, for even thinking that you can somehow catch up to me and even beat me. The fact that you have actually gotten this far… disgusts me to the point I want to just fucking puke."

Izuku sighed before he spoke to Katsuki, "For all that it is worth to you, I do not believe your aspiration that a hero will always win in the end is wrong." Looking at his badly-scarred right arm, Izuku recalled the people whom he had saved, "Tsuyu-chan and Mineta-san during the USJ incident, Iida-kun and Native-san during the Hosu incident, Shield-san during the I-Expo incident and Kouta-kun during the summer camp attack. The only reason why I could save any of them was because I was determined to to defeat the villains who threatened them. If I had failed to defeat the villains, who knows what would have happened to them." He then recalled his fight with Shouko during the sports festival, accepting Sumomo during his first night at the dorms, comforting Tooru who was distraught over the possibility that she had led the villains to summer camp and helping Shouko to decide if she wanted to remain as a girl or change back into a boy. Clenching his right fist, he added, "However, winning the day will only lead to hollow victories if we fail to protect and save those who are in need of our help." Turning his attention back to Katsuki, Izuku said, "Your aspiration is not wrong, but it should not be the only aspiration to uphold, Katsuki."

As hard as Katsuki tried to ignore it, the cold and hollow feeling in his chest grew after hearing Izuku's words. Gritting his teeth in furstration, Katsuki created explosive sparks with his quirk and growled, "You're really pissing me off, Deku."

"And you're in need of a appointment with Hound Dog-san," said Izuku as he called forth One For All at 6%.

Seeing that both boys were ready to fight, Nemuri lifted up her nine-tails over her head and said, "When I crack this nine-tails, you two may start." At the count of three, she swung it down to make a loud cracking sound.

As soon as the cracking sound was heard, both boys charged at one another. Katsuki used one hand to propel himself forward with explosive force while his other hand was ready to strike Izuku. However, Izuku suddenly crouched low and dodged to the side. He then spun in mid-air and landed on all fours in a familiar-looking pose, avoiding the explosive attack in the process. Surprised by the unexpected move, Katsuki was barely able to avoid Izuku's spinning flying kick. The blond boy was about to attack again when Izuku suddenly stood on his hands so that he could kick his face like some sort of battling break dancer. Barely avoiding the kick, Katsuki was forced to retreat and his eyes widened as he realised, "That fucker's…"

**\--Meanwhile, in Class 1A…--**

The students of Class 1A were watching the match with the aid of a Momo-created spying drone. Although they could not hear the fight, they could see it happen. The boys were shocked as Minoru asked, "Did Midoriya just use Asui's move to dodge and launch a flying kick?"

"And that last kick, it's like one of Ashido's dance moves!" exclaimed Eijirou.

While the students were all huddled around Momo, Shouta, who was already notified by Nemuri, was contentedly napping in his yellow sleeping bag. Nemuri was already keeping an eye on the two boys who obviously needed to settle their differences and the rest of the class were too engrossed with the fight to cause any trouble. As such, sleeping while on the job seemed to be perfectly rational for the apparently sleep-deprived pro-hero and teacher.

**\--Back at the fight…--**

"You think using Frog-Bitch and Raccoon-Bitch's moves will help you beat me, you worthless bastard?!" yelled Katsuki as he quickly tried to attack again. However, Izuku did not retreat but instead got back onto his feet and quickly used a move which he learnt by sharing his memories with both Uraraka and Shouko. He dodged the incoming explosive palm strike and punched Katsuki in the face. However, Katsuki was not considered talented for nothing as he quickly turned his head to reduce the incoming damage and released an explosive blast with his left hand to blow Izuku away.

Forced to leap back to avoid the full brunt of the attack, Izuku's eyes widened as Katsuki used his explosive ability to quickly leap into the air and then propel himself towards him from above. Well aware of Katsuki's high level of airborne manoeuvrability, Izuku called forth 7% of One For All and forced his mind to stay blank instead of analyse as he waited to react to Katsuki's attack.

Unaware of Izuku's countermeasure, Katsuki created an explosion so that he could land beside Izuku and hit him with an explosive palm strike. However, rather than hesitate due to over-thinking, Izuku immediately reacted by grabbing Katsuki's outstretched palm and throwing him onto the ground. Izuku was very thankful of Uraraka's memories of her training under a pro-hero named Gunhead as it had allowed him to learn the value of keeping a clear or empty mind while anticipating an enemy's attack. If he had tried to analyse the attack, he would have been caught off guard for sure.

Suddenly, Katsuki used his other hand to create a blinding explosive flash of bright light to blind Izuku. Unable to avoid the blinding flash, Izuku was temporarily blinded which gave Katsuki enough time to pull Izuku down and deliver a head-butt from below. Disorientated by the blow and blindness, Izuku let go of Katsuki's hand and staggered back, allowing Katsuki to get up and punch Izuku in the stomach. Izuku almost vomited due to the strong punch but he withstood the pain and yelled, "Compared to getting punched by Muscular, this is nothing I can't handle!" Izuku then used one hand to grab onto Katsuki's fist while his other hand balled into a fist to a punch into Katsuki's stomach. It should be noted that Izuku was using 7% of One For All when he punched Katsuki in the stomach.

Katsuki, who was not prepared for the sudden counter attack, nearly vomited but he refused to admit defeat and tried to attack. However, due to not only his physical injuries but also his growing sense of self-doubt and self-loathing, Katsuki could not muster the strength to attack. His body slumped limply as his tears streamed down his face which was contorted with sheer frustration.

Realising that Katsuki had essentially given up, Izuku placed Katsuki down and sat down opposite him. In spite of being the winner of the fight, Izuku was honestly not satisfied with it as he knew that Katsuki was struggling with something on his mind for the whole fight. He sighed and asked, "Katsuki, do you remember me saying that someone entrusted his quirk to me? Nemuri-neechan knows about it too and she chose this place so that no one else can overhear us."

A moment of silence passed before Katsuki asked, "Why did All Might choose you to inherit his quirk after the incident with that sludge-fucker?"

"That is because, in spite of being powerless, Midoriya-shounen was, and still is, more of a hero than anyone else."

Surprised, both Izuku and Katsuki turned their attention towards the speaker who was Toshinori. Walking alongside with him was Nemuri and they both approached the two boys.

"After witnessing his actions during the sludge villain incident, I judged it my responsibility to help him become a hero," explained Toshinori who then added, "And not you who was already strong enough to have the potential to become one, Bakugou-shounen."

Katsuki laughed humourlessly as he bitterly argued, "All I wanted was to be strong like you but look at me. I'm so weak that you ended up like this and… I can't even beat that worthless shit stain any more."

"No, you're not weak nor are you responsible for my current condition," said Toshinori who revealed his injuries and explained, "That villain whom I fought with back at the Kamino incident was responsible for causing me to lose part of my respiratory system and my entire stomach. Ever since I got my injuries, both my health and my ability to fight as a hero declined. Losing my ability to be a hero would have been inevitable even if you never got kidnapped, Bakugou-shounen."

"Do you… know about what I did to Deku, All Might?" asked Katsuki.

"Yes, I do. Aizawa-san, Nemuri-san and Nedzu-san also know about it," replied Toshinori.

"So why am I still here? Why am I not expelled yet?" asked Katsuki.

"Do you want to be expelled?" asked Toshinori.

"No, but I can't do shit if you decide to expel me, can I?" replied Katsuki.

"True, but we will not," answered Toshinori who then explained, "For one thing, Midoriya-shounen did not want you to be expelled for what you have done to him in the past. He made a convincing argument that you're a victim of a quirk-obsessed society, at least more so than most would be willing to consider, including yourself. Also, for all your faults and issues, you do have an admirable drive to be a hero who never loses. That said, just as Midoriya-shounen has come to understand the value of winning fights so that he can save and protect the innocent, so must you learn the value of saving and protecting the innocent in order to achieve true victories."

Katsuki remained quiet as he thought, "I… never thought of it that way…"

Toshinori knelt down and placed a comforting hand onto Katsuki's shoulder to say, "You're still young and there is still time to learn from your past mistakes and ultimately redeem yourself." Toshinori thought about the time when he, in a moment of cynicism, told Izuku that he could not be a hero without a quirk as he continued to speak, "Even I have made mistakes that I still regret even to this day. However, I must urge you to seek counselling from Hound Dog. It is clear that you need them even if you refuse to admit it to even yourself."

"It's… one of the conditions for me to continue staying here, isn't it?" asked Katsuki.

"If need be, yes," replied Toshinori.

Katsuki took a deep breath and said, "All right, I'll take Hound Dog's fucking counselling." He then turned his attention towards Izuku and said, "But first, you're going to tell me how the fuck you ended up having sex with so many girls. I can imagine Round Face and Frog Face wanting to fuck you, I can accept Glasses Blondie and Half-and-Half having feelings for you for some fucking reason and fucking everyone knows that Midnight-sensei is called the '18 Only Hero' for a reason. What I don't get is how the fuck you ended up dragging the rest of our female classmates into your damned harem."

Sumomo mentally spoke to Izuku, "Don't worry about telling him about me Izu-kun. Momo-chan's drone has flown away after your fight has concluded so I can reveal myself to Baka-Gou." She then cheekily added, "Also, Nemuri-chan is planning something special for tonight after seeing you win the fight!"

Izuku blushed bashfully as he admitted, "Well, I had some outside help…"

**\--One long explanation later…--**

Katsuki's right eye twitched as the glared at the pink blob of slime in Izuku's hands which was trying its best to glare back at him. However, given its cute appearance and beady "eyes", the glare failed miserably in intimidating the short-tempered blond boy. He took a deep breath in a rare attempt to calm himself a little before he growled, "I take it back. I now wish to have my ass kicked out of this school if only to avoid this cluster-fuck of a situation which might as well as be the plot of some fucking third-rate porno." He turned his attention to Izuku who was grinning sheepishly and asked, "Seriously, how the BLOODY FUCK did you manage to get tangled up in this mess, Deku?!"

"Honestly, I have no idea," admitted Izuku.

Nemuri giggled at the admittedly amusing scene while Toshinori looked away awkwardly with a blush on his face. Katsuki ignored the two decidedly unhelpful adults and rubbed his forehead as he spoke to Izuku, "I shouldn't have fucking asked about your fucking harem. Now I not only have to help keep a secret about All Might's quirk, which every girl in your fucking harem already knows by the way, but I also have to keep a secret about your fucking Slime-Bitch who has been helping you find the spy by making a god-damned harem of all things!" Katsuki was sorely tempted to use his explosive quirk onto his own head just so that he could get concussed badly enough to simply forget the whole thing which was giving him a massive headache.

The pink slime actually puffed its cheeks angrily at the insulting nickname and used her copy in Nemuri's head to take over her body and say, "I, Sumomo, would like to say that you're not one to talk about fucking messed up situations, Baka-Hoe."

Katsuki was stunned for a moment before he growled, "What did you just fucking say to me, you slimy bitch?"

Brain-Jacked Nemuri (BJ-Nemuri), placed her arms akimbo and said, "Think about it, you have been so fucking full of yourself because of all that bloody cock-sucking praise that you got from basically everyone in your early life that you couldn't fucking even stand the idea of Izu-kun wanting to be your equal or even just help you. If that doesn't fucking scream being prideful to the point of having a mother-fucking superiority complex, I don't even want to know what kind of shit does." She then pointed at Bakugou and said, "Also, don't think we've forgotten that you actually told Izu-kun to commit suicide to get a quirk and that you never once apologised to him or tried to make amends for the shit you've done to him, Baka-Hoe. Had Izuku been any less wonderful of a person, who knows what kind of fucked-up shit would have happened because of you being a horrible ass-hole to him for over a whole fucking decade."

Unable to argue back, Katsuki looked away with a spiteful click of the tongue. If Izuku was guilty of clinging onto the memory of Katsuki being his childhood friend in spite of everything that the blond boy had cruelly done to him, then Katsuki was guilty of being too prideful to the point of acting no differently than a villain towards Izuku. As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, he came to realise that what he had done to Izuku was "fucked up" and he was actually extremely lucky that the situation between him and Izuku did not worsen to the point of no return. Still, he had what remained of his pride to uphold as he glared at Izuku and said, "This doesn't change anything, Deku. I'm going to become the next No.1 Hero even greater than All Might. Beating your shitty ass even after you fully master that quirk will only make it easier to prove to everyone that I'm the best."

Izuku, who was glad that a common understanding had finally been achieved between himself and Katsuki, smiled and said, "I also plan to be the best I can be and I won't let you beat me without a fight, Katsuki."

"Then I suggest that you spend less time fucking your girls and more time training your fucking ass off," growled Katsuki who then added, "You can't rely on borrowed moves if you plan to beat me, you fucking copy-cat."

Izuku blushed and argued, "I didn't plan to make a harem you know."

"No, but even I can tell you're milking it for what it's worth, you fucking pervert," said Katsuki.

Izuku tried to argue back but was unable to say anything in his defence. As such, he sighed and said, "All right, you win this one, Katsuki." He could have said that at least he was getting some sexual action but, as far as he knew, Katsuki did not really care about such things which made the argument pointless to point out.

Katsuki smirked with the satisfaction of being the winner of the admittedly petty argument and the fact that Izuku was even willing to talk to him about "stupidly pointless shit". Although Katsuki would sooner die than admit it, the realisation that Izuku still "gave a shit" about for him in spite of having a literal harem of girls who cared for him gave him a sense of relief that alleviated the cold and heavy feeling in his chest. He knew that the others would not be as willing to accept him but at least he had some hope of redemption unlike before when he felt like he was abandoned by everyone and, as hard as he tried to deny it, had only himself to blame.

Before long, both boys went to the clinic to receive medical treatment before returning to class…

**\--Later that evening…--**

Izuku sighed as he dragged himself to the place where he would be meeting the girls of Dorm 1A, Class 1B and Nemuri. After his fight with Katsuki, Izuku had to face the wrath of Chiyo's disapproval as she treated both boys' injuries with her quirk. He and Katsuki then had to attend classes, while exhausted, and were questioned by the boys of Class 1A as soonest possible chance. Thankfully, Izuku was able to excuse himself to leave as he had to attend "extra classes" even if it meant "abandoning" Katsuki to the questioning. Izuku almost smiled at the betrayed angry look which Katsuki had on his face as he left Katsuki to his fate. Although going back to the happy days of early childhood when both boys were simply children who were not even old enough to have their quirks was no longer possible, Izuku was content with the common understanding which they currently shared as proper rivals who no longer had reason to bitterly fight each another let alone hate one another as actual enemies.

Izuku stood before the door of the training room where Midnight was holding her special class and took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he opened it. Standing before him were the girls who had copies of Sumomo in their heads. Midnight stood tall and foremost with a confident and sensual smile on her face and eyes which shone with both desire and genuine affection. The girls of Dorm 1A, who were led by Ochako, Tsuyu and Shouko, wore genuinely warm smiles which made his heart swell with a sense of joy that seemed to drive away both his earlier fatigue and the lingering demons which once plagued his very soul due to years of past abuse. The girls of Class 1B, who were led by Ibara, seemed to have made theie decision about something and Izuku could guess what their decision would be. Although Izuku honestly had no idea what the future would hold, he was prepared to face it head on and win the day like a true hero as he smiled and asked, "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

**\--Meanwhile…--**

"I see, so the tracking beacon in Hagakure-san's body was indeed being used by the League of Villains," said Nedzu who was speaking on the phone.

The person whom Nedzu was speaking to was a tall man with short black hair named Tsukauchi Naomasa. A detective who was also a close associate of All Might, he readily agreed to help investigate the matter of Tooru's tracking beacon after Nedzu and All Might told him the possibility of it being used to keep track of Class 1A's movements. As it turned out, much like Tooru herself, both her parents and her family doctor were innocent and were merely unwitting pawns of a villain's malevolent intentions. The issue was the tracking beacon itself as the manufacturing company was one of the many "puppet companies" created by All For One to hide the production of his artificial humanoid monsters that possess multiple quirks known as noumus. Since the tracking beacon was made by his own "puppet company", getting the necessary information to keep track of Tooru would have been a simple matter for the ancient villain.

"Yes, it was, Nedzu-san," replied Naomasa who then explained, "However, there's more that you and All Might need to know."

"It's about the noumus contained beneath the factory that made the tracking beacon, correct?" asked Nedzu.

"That's correct," confirmed Naomasa who then explained, "We did not find any noumus in the facility and it seemed that it was in use until recently. Either the villains knew that we were coming and acted accordingly or there was at least one villain with a warping quirk who took all the Noumus to another location before we could find them. Either way, this is a concerning matter as either the League of Villains is still going strong in spite of the recent loss of All For One…"

"Or there is at least one major backer who is unaccounted for," concluded Nedzu.

"My thoughts exactly," replied Naomasa.

"Very well, please continue with the investigation and let the police know about this. I will report this matter to the Hero Public Safety Commission myself," said Nedzu.

"Duly noted," replied Naomasa who then disconnected the telephone line.

Nedzu sighed as he pondered over the recent discovery. Although it was reassuring to know that neither Tooru's parents or her family doctor were knowingly helping the villains, the possibility of the League of Villains making a comeback was certainly worrisome. The League of Villains was not the only villain group pro-heroes had to deal with though as numerous villains groups started to either form or grow as a result of All Might's retirement. Among them was a yazuka group known as the Shie Hassaikaiand a growing number of people who followed the ideology of the Meta Liberation Army. Although Shouko's admittedly justified criticism about people being too obsessed with quirks has made the public more critical about the ideology of the Meta Liberation Army, there was no denying that the number of followers was still growing.

"Or perhaps they have always been followers and simply decided to be open about it now that the Symbol of Peace has retired," thought Nedzu who then thought, "There's also the matter of Midoriya-san's previous schools. While I may be willing to consider leaving out the names of the children involved in causing harm to Midoriya-san, the teachers who have essentially allowed him to be abused by others, including Bakugou, must be brought to justice. Now that Midoriya-san and Bakugou have more or less settled their differences, the investigation can proceed without further delay. Who knows, we might even uncover someone associated with the Meta Liberation Army." As a former victim of abuse due to being treated as a mere lab-rat with a mutant-type quirk, Nedzu was determined to make everyone realise that quirk-related discrimination should not be tolerated by any just society.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

I originally planned to have Katsuki defeated by Izuku in a fight after he fails the licence exams (much like canon) and suffer a prolonged period of getting ostracised by Izuku's growing harem. However, when someone commented about when Kastuki was getting his deserved humiliation, I recalled about Shouko's statement and decided that sooner might actually make sense in this case. Also, Katsuki will NOT be easily forgiven by the girls or some of the guys.

I sincerely hope that Katsuki getting beaten by Izuku, and getting a massive headache from the whole Harem Plan idea, to the point of wishing he could give himself amnesia via explosively violent concussion, would placate the people who hate him for now. Don't get me wrong, he was a piece of shit in early canon and he never once apologised to Izuku for that let alone try to make amends for it in canon. Even so, as shitty as he is due to being so prideful that he cannot even tolerate the idea of someone like Izuku striving to reach his level of "awesomeness", it cannot be denied that his pride was at least partly caused by a society which obsesses over "desirable quirks".

At any rate, be ready for some sexy smut in the following chapter (to make up for the somewhat lack of smut in both the previous chapter and this chapter) and be sure to leave your comments or constructive criticisms.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	9. Chapter 9

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is amature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academiathat I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 9: Class 1B and a Trio**

"So what are the plans for tonight?" asked Izuku.

Nemuri smirked and said, "Oh, I have a few things planned but you need to settle things with these ladies from Class 1B first."

Ibara stepped forward to explain, "After much discussion, and letting the boys in our class know that we're interested in 'getting to know you better', the girls in my class have decided to officially join you harem, myself included. At the very least, we have nothing to lose from joining your harem as far as we know."

"Seriously?" asked Izuku who found it hard to believe that the girls in Class 1B were also without boyfriends.

Ibara nodded and said, "Pretty seriously in fact."

Setsuna grinned and said, "We don't have any boyfriends so it's not a problem for any of us. Besides you actually managed to get Ibara-chan of all people on your side which means that you must be a pretty cool guy." The rest of the girls from Class 1B nodded in agreement with Setsuna. Not even the boys in Class 1B who were strongly against the girls' decision to get to know Izuku better, namely Neito and a boy with white hair, black eyes and pitch-black skin named Kuroiro Shihai, could refute that particular fact. Speaking of "getting to know Izuku better", they already had IUDs and copies of Sumomo in their wombs.

Realising that the girls of Class 1B were serious, Izuku scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, if you say so." His expression became more serious as he added, "We'll do the same memory-sharing that I've done with Ibara a few days ago. You all might want to make yourselves comfortable first."

**\--One memory-sharing later…--**

"B-bloody hell!" swore Setsuna. Like the rest of the Class 1B girls, she had already heard about Izuku and Sumomo's painful pasts from their classmate, Ibara. However, hearing about their suffering and actually witnessing it were two very different things. What was more, Ibara had not told them about the truth of One For All which was a shock to the girls of Class 1B.

"This… explains so much why you're so hard to read, Midoriya," said Itsuka who then added, "I mean, Ibara-chan has told us about your past but…"

"Actually seeing my memories and realising my connection to All Might is a whole other thing. I know," replied Izuku.

"Yeah, that's basically it," admitted Itsuka.

"So… do you girls need some time to think about what you all know now?" asked Izuku.

"Honestly, after seeing your actual memories, I actually have even more reason to give this harem lifestyle a try," said Itsuka who had tears in her eyes. Much like the other girls in Class 1B who had just seen Izuku and Sumomo's memories, they were deeply moved by the boy's painful past and downright heroic nature to the point of shedding tears.

"I for one would like to concur," said Yui who was blushing slightly.

"I too would like to give this admittedly debauched lifestyle of being one of many maidens in this harem a try. Even if this path in life does not work out in the end, I highly doubt I would come to resent the choice of accepting it given whom I am going to bed with and my peers in the harem," said Reiko.

"…What did she just say?" asked Mina who had a confused look on her face.

"Reiko-chan's saying that she wants to give the harem lifestyle a try because she does not think she will regret it even if it doesn't work out in the end," explained Yui.

Pony laughed sheepishly and she spoke to Mina, "She does not speak much. When she does, she speaks lots with big words." Since Pony had not yet mastered the Japanese language, she was understandably unable to follow Reiko's verbose manner of speech whenever the normally quiet girl spoke. Thankfully for Pony, as well as most people for that matter, the other girls in her class were willing to simplify Reiko's spoken words for her.

Kinoko nodded and said, "It's a pretty mushy thing to say but I want to try being one of your girls too, Midoriya-kun." Much like her classmates, she did not have a boyfriend and thus saw no reason stay out of Izuku's growing harem. Granted, one her classmates, Shihai, actually had a crush on her but she never realised it until recently and she did not feel the same way about him. Needless to say, Shihai was unhappy about it but he knew that he should not force Kinoko to like him especially after she told him some of the things that she knew about Izuku from Ibara. It was important to note that Sumomo had absolutely nothing to do with Kinoko's decision to reject Shihai's feelings.

Izuku blushed and said, "While I'm happy to know that you all think that I'm worth the effort, I have to state one thing." He glanced at the girls of Dorm 1A and Nemuri and said, "I'm not sure if I can please EVERYONE in one go."

"Why not use your quirk? I'm pretty sure it'll help you satisfy everyone," said Kyouka who had a blush on her deadpan expression.

Nemuri licked her lips in eager anticipation and said, "If you're worried about the 'sleeping arrangements', don't be. This room has been especially prepared for all of us to sleep together in with Nedzu-san's approval."

"What about our change of clothes, toiletries, drinks, food and… excuses?" asked Izuku who then explained, "We can't very well spend a whole night in the school building and not go back to the dorms. The others will get suspicious for sure."

"While it's true that we can't do it every night, I do have the authority to allow you all to stay overnight in school every now and again," explained Nemuri who then added, "Also, spare uniforms, toiletries, drinks, packed food and bedding are already provided so there's no need to rush back to the dorms after we have our… 'fun'." Indeed, there were enough futon mattresses for everyone to use in the room and even a reasonably large refrigerator.

Izuku gulped and asked, "I'm going to be here all night, aren't I?"

"Oh, yes we are, Izuku," said Nemuri who looked ready to pounce on Izuku.

However, Ochako cleared her throat and said, "Midnight-sensei, I think you should let Deku spend time with the girls of Class 1B first. Besides…"

Mei put on a black and grey glove, which was obviously some sort of support gear, onto her right hand as she spoke, "Some of us here have a score to settle with you." As if to prove her point, the grey portions of the glove started to glow bright pink, giving it a "Tron-like" appearance as Mina would describe it.

"And we're not going to let you suck him dry until we have our turn at least," said Momo whose eyes gleamed with competitive determination while creating her latest dildo which was clearly based on Izuku's phallus with its glans fully exposed and had a vibrating function. She also made a glass bottle of soy wax for Shouko so that she could use the fire aspect of her quirk to melt it onto Nemuri's bare skin. It should be noted that Momo had done her research and knew that pure soy wax could be used safely in wax play.

Tsuyu croaked in agreement as she took off her clothes and secreted mucus all over her naked camouflaged body. As for Kyouka, she plugged her ear-jacks into a pair of specially-designed metal rods with flared bases which were actually dildos that would vibrate strongly in response to her quirk. Tooru on the other hand stripped herself naked while Melissa put on a glove which was similar to Mei's but with a blue glow and was worn onto her left hand.

Amused by the girls of Dorm 1A, and proud of their determination, Nemuri faced and them and swayed her hips as she asked, "Is that so?" She then licked her lips and stripped herself naked as she spoke, "Well then, let's not wait any longer and get this 'party' started!"

While the girls of Dorm 1A charged towards Nemuri, Izuku turned his attention towards the girls of Class 1B who had blushes on their faces and asked, "So, shall we get started while they… settle things?"

Itsuka, who could not take her eyes off the sight of Nemuri getting "gang-banged" by the girls of Dorm 1A, had to ask while pointing at them, "Should we be worried about them?"

"It's happened before so I don't think we need to worry too much about it," replied Izuku who had a sheepish smile in his face. He tried his best to ignore Nemuri's moans of pleasure.

Ibara's whole face blushed as she realised where Kyouka had inserted one of the two rods and said, "H-how sinfully dirty!"

Yui's nose was bleeding as she gave a thumbs up and said, "Nice." Reiko merely nodded in agreement with Yui with a blush on her face.

"Oh, my goodness!" exclaimed Pony as she saw Shouko used her quirk to melt and drip molten soy wax onto Nemuri's back and backside while Kyouka send powerful vibrations into Nemuri's vagina and rectum. As for Nemuri's mouth, it was currently occupied by Tsuyu's long, strong and dexterous tongue.

Setsuna whistled as she saw both Mei and Melissa use their gloves to stimulate Nemuri's breasts via vibrations and electrical stimulation. "Damn, Midnight-sensi's actually taking them all on! I mean, she's the '18 Only Heroine' but that's just plain crazy!" exclaimed Setsuna.

"I wonder what kind of mushroom I should grow for mushy sexy times?" asked Kinoko. She then noticed her classmates and Izuku staring at her as though she had grown a second head. She pouted as she defensively explained, "I like mushrooms and it's not like people never use fruits or vegetables for that sort of thing!"

Izuku had a thoughtful expression on his face as he spoke to Kinoko, "That's certainly true." He then suggested, "How about matsutake mushrooms?"

Kinoko's face brightened as she replied, "That could work!" Eager to try, she created a big matsutake mushroom which was nearly as big as Izuku's erect member. Kinoko giggled as she spoke in a disturbingly cheery manner, "Now all I need to do is test it on someone."

Setsuna formed a cross with her arms and shook her head as she yelled, "Not it!" The other girls from Class 1B also shook their heads.

Izuku chuckled and said, "Why don't we save that for later, Komori-san? There's something else we should be doing now."

"If you expect us to strip naked… you first," said Yui. All of her classmates nodded in agreement with her.

"Well… okay then," replied Izuku who was already used to being seen naked by the opposite sex. That said, he was still a bit nervous as he stripped himself naked and presented his naked body before the girls of Class 1B.

"Oh, my…" said Reiko who was at a loss for words at the sight before her.

"He's even more ripped than I expected," said Itsuka.

Kinoko looked at Izuku's flaccid penis and then at the matsukage mushroom in her hand. She then tossed the mushroom aside and said, "Something tells me Midoriya's 'shroom' might become my favourite one."

Setsuna grinned and said, "Yeah, no kidding."

Ibara coughed and said, "While I understand that everyone is… eager for coitus, I believe that I should go first. I am the first among us to bear the burden of 'forbidden knowledge' after all."

Unable to refute Ibara's statement, Itsuka said, "All right, you can go first. Just don't keep us waiting for too long." She then turned her attention towards the others and asked, "What about the rest of you?"

"Ah, I'm cool. The real question is who's going to be the second one after her," replied Setsuna.

"Itsuka should be the second one to go," said Yui who then explained, "She's the class representative and one of the first two in our class to be brain-jacked after all."

"If we go by that logic, then Yui'll be the third one," said Setsuna who then asked the remaining girls, "Are you all all right with that?"

"While the wait may get unbearable for my hollow loins, I believe that I will be able to wait for my turn as long as I am not the last one to feel Midoriya-san's touch," said Reiko.

"I-I'm good," replied Pony who could not help but compare Izuku's member to that of a stallion. Although certainly not as large as that of an actual stallion, his member was still impressive by normal human standards.

"So which one of us is going last?" asked Kinoko.

Setsuna grinned and said, "Let's decide with rock, paper scissors!"

While the girls were deciding on who would go next after Yui, Izuku stood before Ibara and asked, "Are you sure you want to start first?"

Ibara blushed and said, "Truth be told, my maidenhood has been… bothering me of late and I feel that intimate intercourse with you would help to satiate my admittedly carnal urges."

Sumomo's mental image mentally informed Izuku, "And, before you ask, I have nothing to do with it other than that memory sharing from a few days ago."

"I see…" said Izuku who then said, "Please pardon me me for making the first move."

Ibara did not resist as Izuku gently held her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Her hands instinctively reached out to touch his body and could not help but enjoy the feel of his strong muscles. As for her vines, they started to coil around her and Izuku as if to protect their privacy as Izuku started to touch other parts of her upper body including her breasts. Their kisses soon became more passionate as Ibara moaned in between kisses and Izuku started to remove her uniform so that he could touch her more directly. By the time Izuku stopped kissing Ibara so that he could take off her clothes fully, her whole body was flushed and her eyes were filled with longing.

"Ibara-chan, I'll have to take off all of your clothes to avoid dirtying them," said Izuku who sheepishly added, "Even if we do have spare clothes to use tomorrow."

Amused by Izuku's sheepish statement, Ibara chuckled and said, "Thank you for your kind consideration, Izuku." She then stripped herself naked and allowed her vines to take her clothes away. Although her vines had thorns on them, they were actually short and blunt which meant that she was unlikely to damage her clothes or injure herself with her own vines.

After putting aside her clothes, Ibara lay down onto a bed made of her vines and said, "Please, be gentle with me, Izuku."

"I will, Ibara-chan," said Izuku. He then gently spread her legs apart so that he could position himself and then insert his stiff erection into her maidenhood.

Ibara felt pain as Izuku's penis broke her hymen and went deep into her vagina. Her arms and legs clung onto Izuku's torso while her vines quivered in response to her pain. As her pain subsided, her vines stopped quivering and her hold onto Izuku relaxed.

"Are you all right?" asked Izuku who did not want to cause Ibara too much pain.

"Yes, I'm all right Izuku," said Ibara who then added, "You can start moving now."

"All right, I start slow and steady until you're more used to this," said Izuku who could tell that Ibara would need time to get used to having sex due to living as a pious Christian for most of her life. Ibara nodded in response before Izuku started to thrust his hips. Ibara felt discomfort due to the lingering pain of losing her virginity but Izuku's gentle movements and affectionate kisses made it easy for her to ignore both the physical discomfort and the emotional shame of becoming a member of his harem which conflicted with her religious belief. Granted, Izuku was a kind soul and a gentle lover but it did not change the fact that she was going against the religious rule of monogamy. She could not help but weep a little as she wondered if she had fallen from grace as a pious follower of her god. Seeing her tears, Izuku stopped thrusting and asked, "Does it still hurt, Ibara-chan?"

Ibara shook her head an explained, "It's not the physical pain that is causing me grief, Izuku. I just can't ignore the feeling that I'm committing a terrible sin."

Realising that Ibara was still conflicted about joining his harem in spite of her religion, Izuku kindly asked, "Do you want me to stop so that we can talk about it?"

Touched by Izuku's genuine concern, Ibara smiled and touched his cheek tenderly as she spoke, "There's no need for that. I've already made my decision to accept this path even though it goes against the tenets of my faith. I can only hope that god is willing to forgive me for this weakness of mine."

Although Izuku was still concerned for Ibara, he decided to let it be and smiled as her as he replied, "If you ever need anything, you can always ask any of us, Ibara-chan."

Ibara smiled in return and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck to nuzzle against him as he resumed making love to her. As Izuku's thrusts got faster and deeper, Ibara's loins grew hotter with desire until the both of them climaxed. Her cry of ecstatic release could be heard by her classmates who blushed in response to it. Due to her climax, her vines were incredibly rigid for a moment before they "relaxed" and unravelled. Izuku, who knew that Ibara would need to rest, carefully carried her bridal-style in his arms and placed her onto an unused futon. He then tucked her in with a warm blanket and gave her an affectionate peck on her forehead before he turned his attention towards the other girls from Class 1B.

"So, Kendou-san is next, right?" asked Izuku.

Itsuka nodded and approached Izuku while removing her clothes. Although she did not want to admit it, she was turned on by the sexual activities around her. She was not the only one either as the rest of the girls from Class 1B were also sexually aroused.

Blushing in embarrassment, Itsuka covered her bare breasts and wet crotch with her hands and said, "In all my expectations of what my life would be like as a student in this school and as a future hero, I never expected this kind of scenario."

Izuku scratched the back of his head and sheepishly said, "If it makes you feel any better, neither did I."

As Itsuka had seen Izuku's memories, she knew that he was speaking truthfully and said, "I know. Doesn't change the fact that this whole scenario is actually pretty crazy."

Both Izuku and Itsuka chuckled for a bit before Izuku approached her and said, "Do you want me to be on top or would you like to take the lead instead?" He had a feeling that Itsuka may be willing to try being on top. It probably had to do with the fact that she was the "Big Sis" of Class 1B.

In spite of her lack of actual sexual experience, Itsuka smiled and said, "I'd like to be on top."

Izuku willingly obliged by sitting down, thus giving Itsuka and her peers a good view of his still-erect member which reminded Kinoko of a big mushroom. Their blushes grew as they shared a common thought, "Ibara-chan and the other girls had THAT in them?"

In spite of herself, Itsuka was even more aroused by the sight of Izuku's erection and rubbed her thighs together. She then took a deep breath to prepare herself before she straddled onto Izuku. She could feel his hot phallus touching her toned belly and her heart pounded in her chest as she guided it into her maidenhood with one hand. When it touched her labia, she took a deep breath before lowering her body so that it could enter her vagina. As she was already wet and did not have much of her hymen left due to her vigorous training in both heroics and martial arts, Izuku's penis entered her with surprising ease. However, she still felt discomfort as the large intrusion entered her, tore what remained of her hymen and touched her cervix. She wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck while her legs stayed splayed apart.

As for Izuku, he could feel Itsuka's vaginal folds tighten around his erection, causing him intense pleasure. He could also feel Itsuka's breasts pressing against his chest as she hugged him. Well aware that Itsuka was probably in pain to some degree or another, Izuku reached out to hold her in his arms.

Surprised by Izuku's embrace, Itsuka asked, "Midoriya-kun, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're all right," replied Izuku.

"I know that this is my first time having sex but I'm not that fragile you know," said Itsuka who seemed a little miffed by Izuku's concern for her well being. Izuku would have been worried if it was not for the fact that she pouted cutely as opposed to scowl angrily.

Izuku chuckled at her response and said, "Hence why I said sorry earlier, Kendou-san."

Recalling that Izuku did apologise to her, and realising that he was reminding her in a joking manner, Itsuka raised an eyebrow and replied, "That you did." She then placed her hands onto Izuku's shoulders and grinned as she spoke to him, "And I'm going to show you how strong and tough I am by wringing you dry!"

Before Izuku could say another word, she started moving her hips vigorously. Due to her physical training, Ibara's nether part was tight and she could maintain her vigorous pace without losing form. Izuku gritted his teeth due to the intense sensations and knew that he would ejaculate too soon unless he did something. Recalling one of his "sexual research articles", Izuku formed a V-shape with his left hand and quickly positioned it around his member. With his phallus placed between his index and middle finger, Izuku raised his knuckles so they would touch Itsuka's clitoris directly. As soon as Itsuka's clitoris collided into one of his knuckles, she arched her back and saw stars due to the powerful wave of pleasure that washed over her. She shopped moving her hips and her whole body trembled while her eyes rolled back.

Worried by her reaction, Isuku asked, "A-are you all right, Kendou-san?"

Itsuka's grip onto his shoulders tightened while she started to sway her hips so that his knuckle would rub against her clitoris. She then looked at Izuku with a hungry look in her eyes and said, "You got me good, Midoriya-kun, but I'm not going to lose to you so easily!" She then started swaying and thrusting her hips with renewed vigour. Izuku responded in kind by thrusting his hips and groping her backside with his right hand.

Due to the intense pleasure felt by the both of them, they both soon climaxed while kissing passionately. While Izuku was still able to continue due to his high sexual stamina, Itsuka was understndably exhausted and needed to rest.

Izuku was about to take Itsuka to an unused futon when she suddenly started floating upwards and was taken away. Realising that Reiko was moving Kendou aside, Izuku said, "Thank you, Yanagi-san."

"You're welcome, Midoriya-kun," replied Reiko who was impressed by Izuku's ability turn the tables on Itsuka who had been clearly determined to to take the lead while having sex just now.

"I believe that it is my turn now," said Yui. Although her face looked as stoic as ever, her surprisingly cute blush and wet private part made it clear that she was actually eager for sex. The fact that she was already naked, did not bother to hide her body and kept glancing at Izuku's naked body made her desire for sex even more obvious.

"Yes, it is," replied Izuku who then asked, "So, who will be next after you, Kodai-san?"

"Reiko-chan will be next in line followed by Setsuna-chan, Kinoko-chan and finally Pony-chan," answered Yui who sat down and spread her legs open.

"Duly noted," said Izuku who understood Yui's unspoken request and approached her on his knees. As his penis was still sensitive, he used his hands to touch her body including her breasts, thighs, shoulders and vulva. Yui shivered in response to his touches which were gentle and warm. When Izuku started to gently rub her clitoris and left nipple, she started to moan softly. Turned on by her quiet yet sensual voice, Izuku inserted his fingers into her maidenhood while using his thumb to continue stimulating her clitoris. Yui could not maintain her stoic facade and she struggled to avoid making a lewd expression as the boy continued to pleasure her. However, her growing carnal desires became unbearable and she shamefully begged, "Please… stop teasing me already."

Izuku smiled and replied, "Then I'll be putting it in." He positioned himself with practised ease and soon inserted his stiff erection into Yui's nether part. Unexpectedly, Yui wrapped her arms and legs around Izuku. Surprised by the sudden action which caused his penis to enter her fully with unusual ease, Izuku had to ask, "K-Kodai-san?"

Yui looked mildly embarrassed as she explained, "I've… used my quirk for a number of things I'd rather not talk about right now."

Remembering that Yui's quirk allowed her to alter the size of non-living objects, Izuku blushed and knew better than to ask for details. Instead he asked, "Did you do 'that' before or after Sumomo brain-jacked you?"

An awkward moment of pause passed before Yui admitted, "Before…" She then added, "I was… curious back then."

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" asked Izuku.

"No, I did not," replied Yui. As curious as she was, she did not go overboard with the "improvised toys".

Relieved that Yui had not done any harm to herself, Izuku decided that he had stalled for long enough and said, "I'm going to move soon. Let me know if it's too uncomfortable for you."

Yui nodded in response and Izuku started to thrust his hips. Due to her "past curiosity", she was able to enjoy the feeling in spite of the fact that she was having real sex for the first time. Compared to the "improvised toys" which she had used before, Izuku's penis felt much better. The fact that Izuku seemed to know how to stimulate her sensitive spots certainly made the experience more enjoyable for her. In spite of her best efforts to stay calm, Yui could not stop herself from moaning and gasping as she was driven ever closer to orgasm and loved every minute of it. She looked at Izuku in the eyes and yelled, "Kiss me!"

Izuku was all too happy to oblige and kissed her, causing the both of them to orgasm at the same time. After the orgasm, the two of them gasped for air while Izuku pulled himself out of her embrace. Exhausted yet satisfied, Yui smiled at him and said, "You're a lot better at this than I thought."

"Thanks, Kodai-san." replied Izuku who wore a bashful smile. He then asked, "Can you stand or do you want me to…"

"We'll handle this," said Setsuna as she and Pony helped to bring Yui to rest next to Itsuka. Setsuna wore a grin as she asked, "Do you need a drink now or after you have your fun with Reiko-chan?"

"I think I'm good for now but I could use a drink after Yanagi-san's turn," replied Izuku.

"Right, then," said Setsuna who then added, "Don't take too long though. You wouldn't want to keep us three waiting."

Izuku was about to reply when a pair of arms suddenly hugged him from behind as though he was being embraced by a ghost. He turned around and saw Reiko whose pale face was flushed. She was already naked and said, "Stay still for a minute."

Izuku was about to ask why when he saw a pair of panties float towards his erection and wrap around it. His eyes widened in surprise as he asked, "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"That entirely depends on what you're thinking about, Midoriya-kun," replied Reiko who then wore a small impish smile as she added, "That said, I have the distinct feeling that we're both thinking the same perverted idea at the moment." She then started to use her panties to pleasure Izuku's member.

Izuku clenched his jaw as he felt pleasure from Reiko's sexual use of her quirk. The fact that the panties felt soft and warm only made it more pleasurable for him. Emboldened by his reaction, Reiko started to kiss him on the lips, ear, cheek, neck and shoulder. Although Izuku enjoyed the feeling, he knew that he should not ejaculate yet and said, "Y-Yanagi-san, if you keep going like this I'll come too soon and dirty your panties!"

Reiko wore an undeniably sultry smile and asked, "What if I want you to soil my panties with your sticky white seed?" Her blush deepened as she continued to speak softly into Izuku's ear, "What if I want to put my panties back on after you make them dirty and then finger myself with them on?"

Izuku gulped and said, "I can't say that I'm not curious to see that happen but I don't want to be the only one to feel good, Yanagi-san." He also thought, "Plus, I don't want to waste any… 'shots' until all the girls in Class 1B are satisfied at least."

Accepting Izuku's answer, Reiko used her quirk to both "toss" her panties aside and turn Izuku around. Surprised by the tugging sensation of her quirk which made him turn around, Izuku yelped as he spun around so that she could straddle him with her hands on his shoulders. She smiled as she spoke to him, "Given what I have personally witnessed so far, I hope that your performance would be as satisfactory as what I imagine it would be."

Before Izuku could respond, Reiko inserted his erect phallus into her moist maidenhood. She winced as his member slowly entered her and caused her vagina to stretch to accommodate the intrusion which was also tearing her hymen. Much like Tsuyu and Yui, she had "experimented" with her quirk before so she did not have much of her hymen left. Nevertheless, she still felt pain as her remaining hymen got torn due to Izuku's member. In spite of the discomfort, she moved her hips and soon started to enjoy the feeling of his phallus entering and rubbing against her nether part. Izuku was not idle though as he kissed her and suckled on her pale pink nipples while his hands fondled her backside. Before long, the two of them climaxed and Reiko smiled as she spoke, "Your sexual performance is indeed worthy of praise, Midoriya Izuku. I sincerely hope that you will be able to satisfy my remaining classmates as you have satisfied me."

Izuku wore a bashful smile and said, "I'll try my best."

"All right, get off the hot and sexy stud, Reiko-chan. He needs to rest enough to satisfy the rest of us," said Setsuna who had a bottle of juice in hand and a wide toothy grin on her face. She was also completely naked.

"Give me a moment," replied Reiko. She soon got off Izuku and made her way to the futons to sit down and rest.

Setsuna gave Izuku the bottle of juice and asked, "So, how do you find us girls from Class 1B so far?"

"Well, they're all nice girls and I'm happy to know that they actually do not think any less of me because of my past as a quirkless nobody," replied Izuku. He failed to notice the slight frown on Setsuna's face as she knew that Izuku did not deserve to suffer for being quirkless.

While Izuku was drinking his bottle of juice, Setsuna had to ask, "Do you think that giving up your quirk will make you a nobody?"

Surprised by the question, Izuku looked at her concerned expression and thought for a moment he replied, "Honestly, after everything that I've experienced so far, I don't think I'll be a nobody to everyone even if I give up my quirk at some point in the future. Sure, I can't hope to do the kind of hero work that I'm currently training to do but sharing my memories with both Mei-chan and Melissa-chan has made me realise that I have a possible future in helping the development of support equipment and in quirk counselling." He wore a broad smile as he added, "Plus, I've already helped some people so it's not like I've not done anything heroic in my life."

Relieved to hear Izuku's response, Setsuna said, "That's good to know. We can't have you tying your sense of self worth to your quirk." She then slapped his back and grinned as she spoke, "Besides, unless I'm mistaken, that quirk of yours has done nothing to increase your dick size or your sex drive."

Izuku blushed as Setsuna was correct about that part of his quirk. Granted, using One For All had allowed him to increase the speed, strength and vigour of his movements during sex but everything else was pretty much his own natural ability as a "quirkless". Before long, he finished his drink and sighed in relief as the cool drink seemed to give him a boost in both hydration and energy. Considering that he would be having sex with three more girls if not more, he was going to need the boost.

"So, are you good to go?" asked Setsuna.

"Yeah, I'm good to go," replied Izuku. Suddenly, he felt something touching his penis and looked down to see a disembodied left hand stroking it. His eyes widened in mild panic as he asked, "Tokage-san, please tell me that's your hand."

Setsuna raised her left arm arm which was missing its hand and cheerfully replied, "Yup, that's my hand all right." The upper and lower halves of her body then separated as she continued to speak, "I hope you're ready because I've got something special in mind for you."

Before Izuku could ask what it was, Setsuna's upper half gently pushed him down so that he would lie on his back while her lower half positioned itself so that its backside was rubbing against his "erecting" member. She then shifted her floating upper body so that her breasts were pressing against Izuku's face and gave him a hug as she cheekily spoke to him, "Don't suck them too hard. You might end up making my nipples pop off."

Izuku snorted in amusement before he obliged by gently kissing, suckling and nibbling her left nipple. As for his arms, he used them to embrace her upper body with one hand gently holding her head. Setsuna bit her lower lip as she felt pleasant waves of pleasure radiating from her left breast. Her left hand, which was still separated from the rest of her upper body, moved towards her private part so that she could touch it to pleasure herself.

Before long, she yearned for something to fill the void in her loins so she quickly inserted his phallus into her vagina with the help of her disembodied left hand. Both main halves of her body shivered in delight as she swore, "Damn, you're a big one…!"

Given the nature of her quirk, her hymen could easily "tear apart" without pain or injury. This meant that her hymen was still intact in spite of the fact that she was currently having sex with Izuku. It also meant that she suffered no pain or discomfort as she moved her lower body with increasing vigour in the reverse-cowgirl style of sex. While her lower half was moving, her left hand stimulated her clitoris and her upper half was still hugging Izuku who started to pay attention to her right nipple. He was also was trying his best to avoid ejaculating too soon as the intense movements was giving him immense pleasure.

"Don't hold back. Show me your Plus Ultra!" said Setsuna.

Realising that Setsuna wanted him to go all out and that she could probably take it, Izuku shifted his hands to hold onto the thighs of her lower half so that he could hold it in place. He then used 0.5% of One For All as he thrust his hips upwards. The sudden impact of the strong thrust caused both halves of Setsuna's body to stiffen in response. She could have sworn that the glans of his penis almost managed to "smash through" her cervix while electric pulses of pleasure overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolled back as Izuku continued thrusting with his quirk activated, her expression showing obvious carnal ecstasy as she cried out "Oh… God…! Fuck me… you… magnificent stud!"

Setsuna's legs trembled and shook as they lost their strength due to the overwhelming pleasure. She loved every minute of getting "fucked brainless" by Izuku and she knew that she was going to be addicted to the feeling. Her tongue hung limply from her open mouth as both she and Izuku achieved orgasm at the same time. As she slowly calmed down, she looked at Izuku in the eyes and grinned as she spoke, "You're one sexy beast, Midoriya-kun. If you keep this up, I don't think any of us will be able to keep our hands off you."

Izuku blushed bashfully and said, "Thanks… Tokage-san."

"Ah, just call me by my first name. After a fuck like that we're well past the point of formalities," said Setsuna as she rejoined her body parts back together. After her upper body rejoined with it's lower half which was still sitting onto Izuku's member, she tried to get up but stumbled and almost fell onto her face. In an attempt to regain her balance, she leaned back and landed back-first onto Izuku. She blushed in embarrassment and said, "Can you… carry me to the other side? I thinks my legs are too weak to stand much less walk."

Izuku smiled said, "Sure thing, Setsuna-chan."

Setsuna's face was flushed with embarrassment as Izuku somehow managed to carry her bridal-style to the futons which were currently occupied by most of her classmates. "Yeah, I can definitely get used to this," thought Setsuna as she felt the gentle warmth and firm strength of his arms.

After Izuku put Setsuna aside so that she could rest, he turned his attention towards Kinoko and Pony who were both naked and very much sexually aroused. He then asked, "Komori-san is next, right?"

Kinoko nodded and approached Izuku. She quite certain that Izuku's penis was going to split her into two when it enters her. Nevertheless, she looked forward to getting her dose of "mushroom stuffing" even if she could not fit the whole thing in her body. Her eyes shone with mischief as she asked, "Mind if you lie down, Midoriya-kun? I want to do a little something."

Seeing no reason to reject her request, Izuku replied, "Sure, give me a minute."

After Izuku lay down on an unused futon, Kinoko approached it and smiled as she knelt down and touched his currently-flaccid penis. Her smile grew into a grin as she kept stroking and massaging his penis and even his testicles with both hands with the practised ease of someone who knew how to pluck mushrooms. Once Izuku's penis was erect, she proceeded to shove it into her mouth. As expected, she could not fit the whole thing in her mouth but she did not mind as she enjoyed the strong taste. She then started to lick his erection by trailing her tongue along its length and then lick the glans like it was an ice-cream. Izuku's face was tense as he felt pleasure from Kinoko's seemingly expert handling of his genitals and he had to ask, "K-Komori-san, is this… really your first time?"

Kinoko stopped licking Izuku's penis to answer, "Yeah, it is." She then wore a cheeky grin she she gently massaged the glans of Izuku's phallus with one hand and asked, "Is there a reason why you're asking this question?"

"Well… you're really good at this," replied Izuku who tried his best to stop himself from moaning.

"Does the fact that I think your penis is a big delicious mushroom answer your question?" asked Kinoko who rubbed her cheek against his erection.

"Y-yes it does," said Izuku who looked close to having an orgasm.

"Well, it's time for the yummy appetiser to end," said Kinoko who then stood up and placed her vaginal entrance on top of Izuku's erection, "and for the main mushroom course to start!"

As soon as Kinoko forced herself down onto Izuku's phallus, Izuku threw his head back due to the intense tightness of her private part. Kinoko bit back a scream as her hymen tore and her tight vagina stretched to better fit Izuku's member. She knew that her first time was going to hurt but she did not expect it to be so agonising.

Concerned, Izuku asked, "Komori-san, do you need me to pull out?"

"N-no…! I… got this. Just need… a moment… to get used… to being this stuffed," replied Kinoko who had tears in her eyes. In spite of the pain, she was determined to at least be able to fit most of Izuku's phallus into her small body.

In spite of Kinoko's insistence, Izuku was still concerned for her and said, "Just don't push yourself, all right? I don't want you to end up hurting yourself too much."

"Don't worry about me," said Kinoko who smiled in response to Izuku's genuine concern and added, "I like my mushrooms big anyway."

After a while, the pain in Kinoko's loins died down and she could move with only some discomfort. As she moved, her vagina was slowly able to fit more of Izuku's member inside her body. Eventually, she was able to fit the whole thing in her nether part and she smiled as she spoke, "It looks like I managed to swallow your 'mushroom' whole after all, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku smiled in return and replied, "Yes, you did, Komori-san." He then placed his hands onto her thighs and started to gently thrust his hips. Kinoko shivered as his member started moving about on its own and swayed her hips so that she could feel more pleasure. His hands then shifted to her backside, gently fondling and pinching them. Unable to bear the pleasure any longer, Kinoko orgasmed soon which drove Izuku over the edge and made him orgasm as well.

As her trembling body lay on Izuku's body to calm down, she looked up to him and smiled as she spoke, "I think I've found my new favourite mushroom."

Chuckling at Kinoko's joke, Izuku held her gently and gave her a kiss on the lips before he carried her to an empty futon to rest on. After making sure that the girl was comfortable, he turned around to face Pony whose whole body was flushed and ready for sex. She submissively lay on her back and looked at Izuku with her large pleading eyes as she spoke, "Please be gentle with me."

Izuku knelt down and smiled as he replied, "I will, Tsunotori-san." He then started fondle her breasts. As he fondled them, her nipples suddenly started to leak a white milky fluid. Surprised, Izuku stared at the liquid and had to ask, "Is that… your breast milk?"

Pony's blush deepened as she recalled how Izuku learnt about her past. As an American who loved anime, she had a hard time getting friends who shared the same interests as her. Her social difficulties only worsened when her quirk, which gave her the characteristics of both horses and cows, caused her to produce breast milk shortly before getting accepted into U.A. High School. Tears of shame filled her eyes as she recalled how she had to milk herself regularly so that her breasts would not get painfully swollen and how some people, especially other girls, made fun of her by mockingly calling her a dumb cow. It was not as though she wanted to be born with the cow aspect of her quirk even though it granted her the horns which she could use in her future work as a pro-heroine.

Well aware of what it was like to be bullied, Izuku looked into her eyes and kindly said, "Hey, don't cry, Tsunotori-san. I don't think your breasts are bad. In fact, I think they're pretty wonderful in their own way."

Although surprised by Izuku's statement, Pony felt her heart swell a little as she asked, "You… really think so?"

"Call me a pervert, but I think the fact that your breasts can produce breast milk is a really… sexy thing about you," replied Izuku who was speaking honestly.

Embarrassed by the compliment, Pony blushed and looked away from Izuku's smiling face. In spite of her embarrassment, she kept glancing at Izuku as she asked, "Do you… want to milk me?"

"You sure? I don't think we have a bucket or anything like that on hand," replied Izuku.

"You do realise that I can help you make a bucket, yes?"

Surprised by the unexpected yet familiar voice, both Izuku and Pony turned around to see Momo, the rest of the girls from Dorm 1A and Nemuri looking at them. Pony blushed and hid her face while Izuku asked, "Are you all done already?"

"Pretty much," replied Mina who then explained, "We were done for some time already but we knew that you needed to take your sweet time with those girls since they were having their first time with you."

"So… who won?" asked Izuku.

"It was a draw," replied Momo who then created a stainless steel milking bucket for Izuku and Pony to use.

Nemuri smiled and wiped a tear as she spoke to Izuku, "Those girls have really improved since the last time they challenged me. I'm so proud of them!"

Izuku blushed as he took the bucket and said, "Do you girls mind waiting for a bit longer? I want to give Tsunotori-sanmy full attention."

"Sure, we can wait for a bit," said Kyouka.

Ochako gave Izuku a thumb's up and said, "Just make sure to give us some loving after this, Deku!"

Smiling gratefully at the understanding ladies, Izuku turned his attention to Pony who was peeking at him from between her fingers and said, "So, do you want to continue?"

Pony nodded timidly and said, "You can… suck my breasts first if you want."

Izuku nodded and gave her a kiss before he proceeded to suck on her left breast. As he tenderly sucked on her left teat like a baby, Pony shivered in pleasure as her milked flowed freely into his mouth. She instinctively hugged his head so that he could suckle her more intensely and her fingers dug into his fluffy hair. Izuku enjoyed the taste of her milk and noted, "Her breast milk is really sweet and creamy. It's also very smooth and gives a nice feeling as it goes down my throat. I'm actually starting feel better from drinking it. I wonder if her milk has any special properties like the ability to recover someone's stamina or something."

Sumomo's mental image appeared in Izuku's mind as she cheekily explained, "Nah, it's just you getting horny again after drinking her milk. That said, I can't blame you for getting turned on like this."

Izuku stopped stocking her breast and looked up to see Pony's face. Her face was deep-red and she was trembling due to the pleasant sensations which she had felt. Realising that she was ready for sex, Izuku gave her left nipple one last suckle before she asked, "Do you mind if I milk your other breast first before we start?"

Pony nodded and turned around so that her backside was facing Izuku with her hands and knees were on the ground. Izuku took the bucket from Momo and placed it under her right breast. He then started to milk her gently, causing her body to tremble as her milk sprayed into the bucket. Before long, her right breast was "empty" and Izuku milked her left breast to make sure it was empty as well. After milking both of her breasts, Izuku put the bucket aside and asked Momo, "Can you make some glass bottles to keep them? It'll be a waste if they go bad."

"Actually, we can just drink the milk ourselves. We need the extra hydration after all and I myself need some extra fat in my body right now," replied Momo. The other girls of Dorm 1A and Midnight nodded in agreement with her. It "probably" had to do with the fact that Sumomo had mentally informed them that Izuku found the milk tasty.

Pony blushed and said, "Please don't think I will make more milk like a cow."

"Don't worry, we won't," said Mina who then grinned and added, "That said, I know what I'll be doing to you when you and I have sex with Midori together."

Pony blushed and looked away from the other girls while curled up like a little ball. Izuku could only smile sympathetically to her and patted her shoulder to comfort her. He then asked, "Do you want to continue or stop for tonight?"

In spite of her embarrassment, Pony did not want to be left out so she rolled onto her back and meekly said, "P-please continue."

Needing no further incentive, Izuku positioned himself and inserted his penis into her nether part. Pony whimpered as her hymen broke and her vagina stretched to accommodate his impressive phallus. Izuku lowered his face to nuzzle against her cheek, chin and neck. Accepting his show of tender care, Pony wrapped her arms around his neck and head and nuzzled back as the pain in her loins subsided. After it had subsided, she softly said, "You can start moving now. Please be slow."

"Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as I can," said Izuku. He then moved his hips slowly, allowing Pony time to get used to the feeling of having his penis in her private part. In spite of the discomfort, Pony grew to appreciate the feeling of being filled by Izuku's phallus and soon started to move her hips to match with his movements. Before long, the pace of their lovemaking increased to the point of the two of them rutting like animals in heat. Pony was passionately kissing Izuku and had both her arms and her legs wrapped around him while he was thrusting his hips and tried to hit all of her sensitive spots in her nether part. Inevitably, the two of them climaxed at Pony's breasts squirted a little bit of milk as she climaxed, staining her breasts with the while fluid.

Exhausted, both Izuku and Pony lay on the floor together side by side. He looked at her and asked, "Did you enjoy yourself, Tsunotori-san?"

Pony smiled and replied, "A lot. Thank you and please call me Pony"

"It's my pleasure, Pony-chan," said Izuku.

"Are you good to go or do you need a minute?" asked a seemingly empty space which was speaking with a familiar voice.

Easily recognising Tooru's voice, Izuku replied, "I could use a minute… or ten."

"And a drink too I imagine," said Nemuri who was carrying a bottle of cold juice. She smiled affectionately at the boy who was able to have sex with all the girls with Class 1B and made sure that they all had a good first time even if it meant holding back his quirk for nearly all of them. Using One For All during sex was best reserved for those who already had sex with Izuku at least once under normal circumstances.

"Yeah, that too," admitted Izuku who then asked, "So you all drank the milk already?"

"Yup, it's actually pretty tasty," replied Tooru.

"Please don't talk about my milk," pleaded Pony who was covering her ears while closing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," said Izuku who then accepted the drink from Nemuri and drank its contents. He then asked Pony, "Do you need any help in getting up?"

"Nah, I can go on all fours," said Pony who then stood on her hands and hoofed feet like what she had done back in the sports festival. Although her legs were understandably wobbly, she was able to stand on all fours and she gave Izuku a chaste peck on the cheek before she made her way to the futons to rest with her classmates. He could not help but notice her blood and ejaculate-stained private part as she moved on all fours with shaky legs.

As Izuku rested, the girls of Dorm 1A gathered around him and Mina had to ask, "So, which girl from Class 1B do you like best so far?"

"Honestly, I can't really decide," replied Izuku who then said, "They're all nice girls and, if I had been in their class in stead of Class 1A, I might have developed deeper feelings for at least some of them even without Sumomo-chan's involvement."

Not offended by Izuku's honest statement, Ochako asked, "Are you sure you're able to satisfy all of us? You did ejaculate several times already and I don't think any of us want you to end up like what happened the first time Midnight-sensei had her hands on you."

Nemuri smiled as she argued, "Oh, and you wouldn't want him to cum that many times into you if given the chance?"

"It's not that we're not interested," replied Tsuyu who then added, "It's just that we don't want to end up hurting Izu-chan by going overboard."

"An admittedly acceptable argument," admitted Nemuri.

"I might be able to if I use One For All," said Izuku who then called forth 0,5% his quirk and continued to speak, "But, just in case, I'll go by the second, third and fourth pairs as agreed from yesterday's selection."

"That sounds perfectly reasonable," said Momo who then turned her attention to Melissa and Mei who nodded in agreement with her.

Mei grinned and asked, "So, which one of us three is going to go first?"

"Do you two mind if I go first?" asked Melissa who then pointed out, "I only joined recently after all."

"Not at all, Shield-san," said Momo who then said, "Hatsume-san and I will settle this matter with a simple game of chance while you help yourself first."

Melissa smiled gratefully and thanked the two other girls before she approached Izuku. She could not help but grin and say, "I wonder what Uncle Might would say about you using your quirk for sex."

"Well, for everyone's sake, I think it's best that he remains unaware of that for a while longer," replied Izuku who was wearing a sheepish smile.

Melissa giggled and hugged Izuku affectionately as she spoke to him, "Yeah, it's probably for the best." She then kissed Izuku deeply and shivered as his hands fondled her breasts. In spite of using 0.5% of One For All, his touch was gentle and loving as he started trailing his hands along her body to grope her backside. Her eyes shove with affection and desire as she spoke to him, "Please, make me feel good."

Izuku nodded before he inserted his erection into Melissa's womanhood. She bit her lower lip as it entered deep into her and filled her vagina. Once he was "balls deep" inside of her, he started thrusting at a slow pace. Melissa loved the feeling of his member moving slowly in and out her her while his hands fondled her backside and his lips suckled on her nipples. Gradually, he increased the pace and strength of his thrusts until he reached the full 0.5% of his quirk. Melissa's eyes rolled back as she she felt her whole body become warm putty in Izuku's arms due to the pleasure she was feeling. There was a time when she was still a child and her father warned her how sex would make her dumb if she was not careful. Considering the present situation, Melissa could not help but realise that he might actually have a point.

"Oh, my god! No wonder Tooru-chan and Tsuyu-chan love this!" yelled Melissa. Before long, she climaxed so hard that her whole body shook. However, Izuku had not ejaculated yet which was perfectly fine for him considering that he needed to conserve his "remaining ammunitions" for later. Also, he appreciated the feeling of being in control over his orgasms and knew that it would be a vital aspect in his future as the sole male in the harem. He allowed Melissa to calm down before he hugged her closely and gave her a kiss on the lips which she happily accepted.

"Oh, my…" said Momo who had a look of wonder on her blushing face.

"Oh, I'm so going to look forward to this!" said Mei who had a hungry look on her face.

"Yeah, no kidding," agreed Mina who looked ready to pounce onto Izuku.

"Down, Mina-chan, we still need to wait for our turn, you know," said Kyouka.

"Don't forget that Shouko-chan and I are next," said Ochako while Shouko nodded in agreement.

"Plus, he still needs to satisfy ME," stated Nemuri.

Momo cleared her throat and spoke to the both her peers and Nemuri, "While I understand that everyone is eager, please keep in mind that Hatsume-san and I are next in line in that order so kindly wait for your turns."

Mina grinned and saluted to Momo as she replied, "Yes ma'am."

Mei approached Izuku who had put Melissa aside to rest. She grinned and spoke to him, "So, do you want to pin me down, do me from behind or let me be on top?"

"Any way is fine with me," replied Izuku. Personally he preferred cuddly sex but he was no against more aggressive forms of sex.

Mei got down on her hands and knees and wiggled her backside at Izuku and said, "If that's the case, do me from behind, Izuku."

Izuku nodded and placed his hands onto her hips to hold her in place so that he could insert his erection into her womanhood. However, instead of thrusting, he leaned forward so that he could touch her clitoris with one hand and tease her right breast with his other hand. Mei's body trembled as she enjoyed the pleasurable sensations he was giving her. The fact that his quirk was allowing him to move his fingers more rapidly as he stimulated her clitoris only made the experience more enjoyable for her as it felt like he was pressing a warm and soft vibrator onto her sensitive pearl. She was already close to orgasm when Izuku started to move. Although his hips did not move rapidly, his thrusts were undeniably strong which caused her to feel waves of pleasure. Mei bit her lower lip as she thought, "Oh, man. I can get used to this!"

As Izuku's hips moved faster, both of his hands reached out to grope her breasts and tease her nipples. Mei moved her hips as well so that his phallus could enter her more deeply and touch her sensitive places more intensely. As the two of them neared climax, Izuku said, "I'm going to cum soon. I want to spray my cum all over Melissa-chan!"

"Go ahead and do it!" yelled Mei. Melissa, who was unable to get up but was still conscious, smiled as she accepted Izuku's token of appreciation.

Just as Mei climaxed, Izuku pulled out his penis so that he could spray his ejaculate all over Melissa's breasts. Melissa scooped his warm ejaculate with her hands which she then licked clean. As she did so, she could feel a growing hotness in her womb which seemed to yearn for his seed. However, she knew that she should not be greedy as they were other girls who needed Izuku's attention. Besides, Mei wanted some as well and she allowed Mei to lick her stained breasts clean.

While Mei and Melissa got intimate with one another, Izuku sat down to recover. He looked up and saw Momo who knelt down so that she could look at him at his eye-level. She then asked, "Are you able to continue, Izuku?"

"Honestly, I don't want to force myself so I'll have to stop after I cum one more time," answered Izuku.

Momo nodded in understanding and said, "I understand. It won't do any of us any good if you get too exhausted to study and train tomorrow." She then turned her attention towards the remaining ladies and said, "Which means NO sex for the rest of the night."

Although Mina, Jirou, Ochako, Shouko and Nemuri were not thrilled to be left out for the night, they knew that Momo was right and Izuku needed to rest. Besides, they could always have their way with him on other nights and even during school hours.

After seeing the remaining ladies nod their heads, Momo turned her attention to Izuku and said, "Let me be on top. You can take it easy while I wring you dry."

"Thanks, Momo-chan," said Izuku as he lay down while Momo straddled him. She then rubbed her vulva against his penis so that it would become erect again. Izuku sighed in pleasure while Momo moved her hips to rub herself against his growing erection. Once his member was fully erect, Momo stopped rubbing herself against it and inserted it into her private part. She then moved and swayed her hips while her hands were placed behind her head. Her breasts swayed and jumped freely in response to her hips and Izuku stared at them as they moved in a seemingly hypnotic manner until he reached out to touch them with his hands. Momo smiled as Izuku teased her nipples and started to thrust his hips with 0.5% of One For All. Although he was not thrusting vigorously, the strength of his thrusts was such that Momo felt like she was riding on a bucking bull or horse. She placed her hands onto either side of Izuku's head and moved her hips more quickly then before, intent on "taming" the beast. She bit her lower lip as she was being driven closer to orgasm.

Eventually, Momo orgasmed and her clenching vaginal walls caused Izuku to climax as well. Exhausted, by both her sexual intercourse and her earlier sexual activities with Nemuri, Momo lay limply on top of Izuku and she smiled at him as she spoke, "I hope you don't mind if I lay like this for a while, Izuku."

"No, I don't mind at all," said Izuku who hugged her closely before he added, "Though I imagine that the others want in on the cuddle pile as well." Indeed, the rest of the girls, including the girls from Class 1B who had recovered, all wanted to cuddle together with Izuku in the centre.

Ochako wasted no and made both Izuku and Momo weightless with her quirk so that she could easily bring them to the futons to sleep together with them. She smiled at Izuku and kissed him in a show of understanding his exhaustion as she held onto his hand to prevent him from floating to the ceiling. Izuku smiled tiredly and gently tightened his hold onto her hand in a silent sign of appreciation as she took him to the futons. Before long, Izuku and the rest of the girls in his harem were asleep with him in the centre of the pile. As he felt their soft and warm bodies rest on his own, he smiled in exhausted contentment and thought, "I'm glad that tonight ended well for almost everyone."

He was determined to give his affection to the five ladies who did not receive it that night after he had rested enough. He was also going to do his best so that he could make all of them proud as both a hero and as a man.

**\--The following day…--**

Izuku was running for his dear life as the angry and jealous boys of Class 1B chased after him. Just as the boys of Class 1B had feared, Izuku had had sex with their female classmates and some of them were furious at the green-haired boy as a result. Among them were Tsuburaba Kousei, a boy with short brown hair, oval-shaped eyes and a subtle lecherous side which was the reason why he felt jealous towards Izuku, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, a boy with messy grey hair, black eyes with jagged tan eyelashes and sharp teeth who did not approve of Izuku having a physical relationship with Itsuka whom he saw as a sister, Shihai who was upset that Izuku had seduced Kinoko and Neito who was upset that Izuku had somehow seduced and corrupted the girls of Class 1B into joining the "enemy".

The fact that both Shouta and his counterpart from Class 1B, a tall muscular man with a visible scar on his left cheek, pale-grey hair and prominent lower canines named Kan Sekijirou, agreed to have Class 1A and Class 1B train together and have Izuku face the four angry boys during the said training did not help. Then again, how else was Sekijirou, who was also known as the pro-hero, Vlad King, supposed to react when he found out the reason why the girls of Class 1B were walking funny and Ibara actually had roses growing from the vines that were wrapped around her forehead. Yes, she had actual roses growing from her vines due to losing her virginity and Sekijirou was none too pleased with the reason behind it. Shouta sympathised with Sekijirou and thus readily agreed to help him "train" the increasingly infamous harem king of the school.

If it was not for the fact that Izuku had learnt about the four boys' quirks from the memory-sharing with the girls of Class 1B, he would have been beaten for sure as he barely avoided slamming into Kousei's wall of solid air by dodging to the side. He then had to duck low to avoid getting punched by Tetsutetsu's steel-hardened fist only to received a kick in the stomach from Tetsutetsu's shadow. Shihai emerged from the shadow and glared at Izuku who was able to jump back to avoid the full brunt of the attack and growled, "I may not be able to convince Komori-san to stop seeing you in spite of the fact that you're a gods accursed player but I can at least have the satisfaction of beating you senseless!"

"That's right! Kendou-neesan is too good for a damned playboy like you!" yelled Tetsutetsu who slammed his two fists together.

In spite of the fact that Izuku knew that he did not deserve being called a playboy or a player, there was no denying that he had gathered a large harem. As such, he grinned sheepishly at the two angry boys in spite of the painful kick and said, "In my defence, they chose to accept me even though I already had a harem with my classmates."

"That does not excuse you of what you have done to our classmates, you damned womaniser!" snapped Tetsutetsu.

Kousei, who was actually jealous of Izuku's sexual achievements, stepped forward and pointed at him accusingly as he yelled, "Yeah, think about the rest of us who don't even have girlfriends, you lucky son of a bitch!"

Neito walked out of a random obstruction and leered at Izuku with a smug smirk on his face as he spoke, "I for one find it hard to believe that the girls of our class have actually decided to associate themselves with a perverted deviant like you. You must have done something to seduce them or even force them into submitting to your perverse demands."

Izuku frowned and said, "I doubt any of you will believe me but all I did was share the truth of my past with Ibara-chan first and then with the rest of the girls from your class. What happened after that was ultimately their choice to make." It was apparent that Izuku was getting more confident and sure of himself lately.

"And how can we be sure that you've told them the truth?" asked Neito whose smug smirk became increasingly demented as he continued to rant, "How can we be sure that you have not deceived them with your wiles like the horny scum you really are?"

Izuku's eyebrow twitched with actual annoyance and he argued back, "How can you be sure that you're not wrong about me? It's not like no one knows that you have a bias against my entire class, myself included." He then pointed at Neito and rhetorically asked, "In fact, if the situation was reversed and I was a member of Class 1B who had 'seduced' the girls of Class 1A, you would have no problem with it, would you?"

Neito's smug demeanour faltered for a moment before he struck a pose and yelled, "Your arguments are irrelevant! Now, face your retribution, Midoriya Izuku!"

In spite of being in a pinch, Izuku smirked and called forth 7% of One For All and said, "You want to punish me? Come and get it!"

Suddenly, he crouched low and leap forward like a frog. Surprised by the unexpected style of fighting, as only the students of Class 1A were aware of it at the time, the boys of Class 1B hesitated for a moment. That moment was all the time Izuku needed to kick Tetsutetsu as hard as he could and send him flying towards Neito. Although he was sure that Tetsutetsu was fine and would in fact soon return to the fight, his real target was Neito who could copy up to three quirks and use the said quirks for at least five minutes. Neito's quirk was simply too risky to be left alone so Izuku decided that he had to be eliminated first to avoid potential risks. A flying human projectile made of steel would do the trick as a distraction while Izuku ran towards Neito. Since Tetsutetsu's quirk required at least some stockpiling of "dietary iron" to work, and Neito's quirk did not work well with quirks that required stockpiling to work effectively due to its limited time span, Izuku knew that Neito would be unable to effectively copy Tetsutetsu's quirk even if he wanted to.

Neito quickly created a wall of solid air to block the incoming human projectile. Just as the steel-bodied boy collided into the wall and almost broke it, Izuku appeared next to Neito and tried to attack him with a kick. However, Kousei defended Neito by blocking the incoming kick with his own wall of solid air. Although not strong enough to fully stop the incoming kick, it was strong enough to deflect it and make Izuku miss. Izuku bit back a curse as he was forced to retreat to avoid getting trapped in a prison of air and whatever other quirks Neito had in store. Neito's panicked expression changed into a confident smirk as he grew scales and which he then used as ammunitions to shoot at Izuku.

Barely dodging the scale projectiles, Izuku leaped back and tried his best to avoid the shadowed places in the training ground. Shihai's quirk allowed him to merge into anything that was black in colour which included shadows. The last thing Izuku wanted was a surprise attack from the boy who apparently had a rather personal grudge against him. Luckily for Izuku, the memories of Mina's dance moves allowed him to dodge the scales with surprising skill and agility. However, Neito and Kousei both pursued Izuku in an obvious attempt to either drive him into the shadows or trap him in a prison of solid air. Pushed to his limits, Izuku decided to take a risk and called forth 10% of One For All for a momentary boost of speed. With his movement speed increased, he barely avoided a punch from Shihai who suddenly appeared from a shadow beside him and quickly ran away.

After escaping from the four other boys for a short reprieve, Izuku hid behind a pillar of stone so that he could think of a strategy and recover from the painful strain in his legs. Although a trifling matter compared to the agony of having his bones shattered and muscles torn to shreds, the pain in his legs was an indication that he could only safely use One For All at below 10%. The real question was, could he use 8% or even 9% of his quirk without causing injury to himself?

Suddenly, he head the sounds of stone pillars being broken down and he could tell who it was as Tetsutetsu shouted, "Come out and fight like a man!"

Determined to win, Izuku grinned and called forth 8% of One For All before rushing out to face his opponents…

**\--A short while later…--**

In spite of being able to safely use 8% of One For All without hurting himself, Izuku was still beaten by the combined efforts of Neito, Tetsutetsu, Kousei and Shihai. He was covered in bruises and had fractures in his legs. That said, the four boys did not win unscathed either as Neito was knocked unconscious due to a swift uppercut to the chin which fractured his jaw, Tetsutetsu almost got his arms broken due to blocking Izuku's strong kicks and punches repeatedly, Kousei had suffered cracked ribs due to a strong kick in the right side of his chest and Shihai had suffered a broken left arm with a dislocated shoulder due to one of Izuku's kicks.

"You seem awfully happy for someone who has just gotten his butt kicked by four other boys, sonny," said Chiyo who had to treat all five injured boys.

In spite of his loss, Izuku actually felt happy and explained, "I was able to safely use even more power from my quirk than before and I actually managed to put up a decent fight against four opponents with strong quirks." He gazed at his scarred hand and added, "Winning would have been ideal but the main point of this training exercise is to improve myself even it it means reflecting on my losses."

Chiyo raised and eyebrow and asked, "You do realise that both Aizawa-kun and Kan-kun have basically forced you to face the four boys in one go as a form of punishment, right?"

Izuku smiled sheepishly and admitted, "Yes, I do." His smile became bright and sincere as he added, "But that doesn't mean that I can't make the most of it, right? The provisional hero licence exam is coming in a few weeks time after all and improving my fighting ability would only increase my chances of getting one step closer towards achieving my dream and making everyone who cares about me proud."

Izuku's happy smile was infectious as Chiyo smiled in return and said, "Well, you certainly have a point there, sonny."

Unbeknownst to them, Neito, Tetsutetsu, Kousei and Shihai overheard their conversation. Tetsutetsu was almost moved to manly tears while Kousei and Shihai begrudgingly accepted the fact that their female classmates at least had decent tastes in romantic partners. As for Neito, he resisted the desire to harrumph in disdain as Izuku was still a member of Class 1A which automatically made him a rival at best in spite of his admittedly honest and inspiring way of thinking. Regardless, the fact that Izuku had gotten stronger and more skilled in fighting was not lost to them, not even Neito who begrudgingly acknowledged it.

Little did Izuku realise that Sumomo had sneakily allowed the girls of his harem to mentally overhear his honest thoughts which made them fall for him even more and even more determined to be the best that they could be.

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Kizuki Chitose, a young woman with long pale-lilac hair, pale-blue skin and green eyes with black sclera, stood before Rikiya and reported, "It took me a while but I was able to convince the principal of U.A. High School to let me enter the school grounds to have a personal interview with Midoriya Izuku tomorrow. However, I should tell you that the principal will also bring in that other journalist, Tokuda Taneo to prevent any 'one-sided journalism' as I interview the boy."

Rikiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "While it is certainly a complication, especially since eliminating him is simply not an option as it will only raise suspicions, it is nothing that you cannot handle, yes?"

Chitose smiled confidently and said, "Of course I can handle it! Besides, that boy seems to have a rather interesting story which I simply must uncover especially after the recent investigation at his former middle school, Aldera Junior High."

Rikiya smiled knowingly and said, "Then I will leave the interview to you to handle as you see fit, Curious." He then gave Chitose, who was also known as Curious, the Meta Liberation Army salute which involved placing his right thumb onto his forehead with the right index finger extended.

Chitose did the same salute before she dismissed herself from Rikiya's lavish office. After she left, he picked up his phone and called someone named Hanabata Koukuu, "Hanabata-kun, are you able to convince the authorities to let you 'help' Juusan Fuun find a place in society."

"It's progressing but it's not as easy as I would have liked. She did just change Endeavour's youngest son into a girl, and permanently at that, so bureaucratic challenge is greater than most villains of her level."

Rikiya hummed in response before he said, "Do what you can to reach out to her and convince her to join us. I imagine that Kizuki-san will be all too eager to interview her once she is done with the interview at U.A. High School."

"Understood, Yotsubashi-san. I will do what it can."

After disconnecting the phone, Rikiya leaned back and sighed as he thought to himself, "While it is a shame to lose our supporters who happen to be staff members of of that middle school, it has given Curious enough leverage to get into U.A. High School to interview that boy. Hopefully, he's less of a threat that I fear but one can never be too careful about unknowns. As for recruiting that villainess, I can't say that I'm too surprised to find out that she is harder to reach than move given her latest misuse of her meta ability, accidental as it may have been at the time." He then wore a smug smirk as leaned forward and formed a tent with his fingers as he continued to think to himself, "No matter, the Meta Liberation Army's time is nigh and soon the army will achieve Destro's wish to liberate everyone from the restrictions of society!"

**\--Elsewhere…--**

"So, what have you found out about Juusan Fuun's current location, Giran?" asked Tomura.

Giran, a middle-aged man with short grey hair, squinted-looking pink eyes, a small moustache, a goatee and a missing front tooth, grinned at Tomura and said, "She's in a high-security prison which is normally reserved for upper level villains. It isn't Tartarus but it's not an easy place to break in or break out of. Also, just to let you know, there are a few other villainous groups who are interested in her." Also known as Okuta Kagerou, the man was a broker for the League of Villains who provided information, weaponry and even new recruits.

Tomura raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are they?"

Kagerou's sleazy grin widened as he answered, "They're the Meta Liberation Army and the Shie Hassaikai yakuza gang."

The current leader of the League of Villains narrowed his eyes as he asked, "What do you know about them and why are they interested in her?"

"I don't know the details but I imagine that they want her for the same reason as you. After all, limitations aside, her ability to cause permanent transformations has so many possible uses," replied Kagerou.

Tomura rubbed his chin and asked, "Do you have a layout of the place?"

"I do, but that information isn't for free," said Kagerou.

Tomura nodded and turned his attention to Kurogiri who opened a small duffel bag which was filled with money that the League of Villains had recently stolen from another villainous groups. Kagerou looked into the bag and checked its contents before he offered Tomura an envelope.

"The layout is in this envelope. I have to warn you though, security there is pretty tight and I only have the basic layout of the place with no other information," warned Kagerou.

"We'll make do with what we have. Besides, if we succeed in getting our hands on her, we stand to gain a new party member who can cause plenty of mayhem," said Tomura who grinned sadistically as he had a few cruel ideas in mind.

The real question was, who would get to Fuun first?

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the late update. I was… distracted lately by BNHA-related "research" for the sake of getting some "inspiration". I sincerely hope that this smut-fest of a chapter is sufficient as an apology for the late update.

Also, given recent chapters, I may consider changing a certain detail in Chapter 7 to better fit with the story canon (namely the fact that Touya is considered dead instead of merely missing). However, that decision will be put on hold until after I have read a few more chapters of the canon storyline. This story is AU after all so a few differences here and there are nothing to get too worked up about.

Anyway, I wish to say that I have a new idea of an erotic BNHA story which goes as follows:

Noumu Izuku who was originally designed to rape and impregnate heroines but is able to overcome his dark destiny with the help of the lovely ladies of Class 1A. Some characters will be gender-bent to females in the story (they will be females from birth).

Whether I start the story soon or only start after I finish this story is not confirmed yet.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	10. Chapter 10

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is amature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academiathat I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 10: An Interview, A Party and a Second Round**

Not long after Izuku recovered from his defeat by the combined efforts of Neito, Shihai, Tetsutetsu and Kousei, he made his way to Nedzu's office. As he entered the office, he saw Katsuki, Tooru, Shouko and Midnight in the office together with Nedzu, Toshinori and Shouta.

After closing the door into the office securely, Izuku asked, "Is there something you wish to tell us, Nedzu-sensei?"

Nedzu nodded and explained, "As you know, Todoroki-kun's announcement has caused many to ask questions about different topics related to both her transformation and her past abuse. One of the topics happens to be you, Midoriya-kun."

"M-me?" asked Izuku who then realised something and inquired, "Is it because I'm the one who got her to remain as a girl?"

Nedzu nodded and replied, "That and the fact that everyone is now realising that you have been essentially quirkless for almost fifteen years of your life."

"Does it have anything to do with the investigation at my middle school?" asked Izuku. He had recently found out about the still ongoing investigation and a number of his former teachers were already being questioned.

"That's correct, Midoriya-kun.," confirmed Nedzu who then explained, "After your issues with Bakugou-kun were settled, I saw fit to set into motion an investigation at your middle school. It was a simple matter of getting the right people to ask the correct questions to the teachers and staff at the school. Be rest assured, the identities of the students who have tormented you in the past, including Bakugou-kun, will not be revealed to the public although the same cannot be said about the teachers who have allowed the abuse to happen for years. If needed, the investigation will proceed further to include your other previous schools."

Katsuki stayed quiet as he knew that he had no right to be angry about the investigation. If anything, he knew that he should be thankful that he was not thrown under the bus for what he had down to Izuku in the past.

"What is interesting is that a number of the teachers from your middle school have a certain book in their possession," said Nedzu who then placed a book on his desk which was titled, 'Meta Liberation War'. His expression became serious as he added, "It may be simple coincidence, but there is a chance that at least some of your middle school teachers are supporters of the Meta Liberation Army."

Both Izuku and Katsuki were shocked by the revelation and they both recalled their past memories which made them realise one possible scenario: there was a chance that some of their previous teachers were actually grooming Katsuki into becoming a member of the villainous group. However, Izuku had to ask, "What makes you so sure that the Meta Liberation Army is still active?"

"I'm not," admitted Nedzu who then added, "However, given the growing number of people who claim to support the ideals of the late leader of the army, Destro, after All Might's retirement, there is a chance that the Meta Liberation Army is making its return."

Izuku nodded in understanding and asked, "What do you need me to do to help?"

"Nothing, at least at the moment," said Nedzu who wore a reassuring smile as he explained, "Your many experiences aside, you're still a student of this school and shouldn't be taking on the burdens of an actual pro-hero yet."

"Didn't stop you from getting him and his harem involved in the whole harem plan," stated Katsuki.

Unperturbed by Katsuki's rude yet truthful words, Nedzu chuckled and said, "True, but the harem plan has worked as intended with a number of results which even I have failed to anticipate."

"Like Icy-Hot getting turned into a girl and staying as one?" asked Katsuki who pointed his thumb at Shouko.

"That and the simple fact that we have confirmed that the League of Villains has indeed used Hagakure-kun's tracking device to locate the summer camp," said Nedzu whose expression was sombre.

"So it is true then," said Tooru who looked down in shame and guilt. Nemuri held her shoulders to comfort the invisible girl.

Nedzu sighed as he explained, "All For One has a great deal of influence in the criminal underworld and, like many leaders of powerful criminal organisations, he has created a number of puppet companies to conceal his true activities. One of the puppet companies that he has created was a producer of electronics, including your tracking beacon Hagakure-kun."

Tears flowed from Tooru's eyes as she started to sniffle. The shame and guilt which she felt on the day she realised that her tracking beacon could have been used by the League of Villains returned with a vengeance.

Sympathetic to the poor girl, Nedzu added, "If it makes you feel any better, both your family doctor and your parents are innocent and merely unwitting pawns just like you. This school, the police force and the Hero Public Safety Commission do not hold any of you responsible for the attack. If anyone is to be held responsible, it would be the League of Villains."

Tooru could only nod her head as she wiped her tears from her eyes while Nemuri continued to comfort her by hugging her.

"Speaking of the League of Villains, we have reason to believe that they may have at least one major backer. When the police investigated the puppet company that made Hagakure-kun's tracking beacon, they found a noumu production site beneath the facility which seemed to be in use until recently," stated Nedzu.

Alarmed, Izuku asked, "Will the League of Villains attack again?" Both Katsuki and Shouko tensed at the mere idea of getting attacked again.

"There is certainly a possibility," said Nedzu who then added, "However, there is a chance that they may choose to gather their strength instead due to the loss of All For One."

"You mean like getting more villains to join them?" asked Shouko who was a bit sceptical given the recent losses that the League of Villains had suffered.

"Either that or form an alliance with another villainous group such as the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group. With All Might's retirement and All For One's defeat not too long ago, a number of villainous groups have already formed or grown. It would only be a matter of time until at least one villain attempts to fill the void left behind by All For One," said Nedzu who had a grim tone in his voice.

"Is there really no way to prevent it from happening?" asked Izuku.

"While stopping villains from becoming as dangerous as All For One is certainly ideal, it is irrational to believe that it can be prevented completely," said Shouta who then explained, "There are a number of other infamous villains who have been deemed to be on par with All For One over the years. Destro, the late leader of the Meta Liberation Army and the Peerless Thief, Harima Ouji, are just a few of them."

"Just as there are heroes who have been and still are seen as symbols of peace, justice and hope in their time, so will there be villains who are their opposite," said Toshinori who then added, "While we may not be able to stop the rise of a new powerful villain, we can still bring hope to the people by becoming the heroes whom they need."

Izuku was silent for a moment before he looked at Toshinori and said, "I understand, All Might. All of us have to be the best we can be so that at least one of us can be the hero who will save everyone and defeat whoever tries to take All For One's place."

Toshinori nodded with an approving smile and turned his attention to Katsuki as he spoke to him, "That includes you as well, Bakugou-shounen."

Katsuki huffed with mild indignation and said, "You don't have to remind me, All Might. I'm still planning to be the next No.1 Hero who's even greater than you."

"While your drive to succeed is admirable, I do recommend that you do not forget that it means to be a hero as well. You nearly ruined yourself because of your past mistakes, influenced by your past enablers as it may be, and you may not be so fortunate next time," said Shouta who saw no reason to be tactful with the explosive boy.

Although angered by the criticism, Katsuki knew that Shouta was right and thus clicked his tongue in displeasure instead to yelling out furious expletives at him.

"Oh, before I forget, I should inform you that two journalists are going to visit U.A. High School to interview one of you tomorrow," said Nedzu.

"Really? Who?" asked Izuku.

Nedzu smiled cheerfully as he pointed at Izuku and said, "That would be you, Midoriya-kun."

A moment of silence passed before Izuku merely said, "Oh." He then fainted on the spot. To be fair, in spite of his growing confidence and self esteem, the idea of messing up during an interview was a terrifying thought for him.

Everyone stared at the passed out boy before Katsuki irritably spoke with a deadpan expression on his face, "This is going to be a complete cluster fuck, isn't it?"

Nedzu chuckled and said, "That entirely depends on how well Midoriya-kun can handle the interview."

**\--The following evening, after school lessons were over…--**

"Hello, my name is Kizuki Chitose."

Izuku accepted Chitose's handshake and, in spite of his nervousness of being interviewed by two journalists at the same time, he was able to maintain his composure. The fact that one of the two interviewers was someone whom he already knew, Taneo, and both Shouko and Toshinori were by his side certainly helped to ease his nerves.

Speaking of nerves, Izuku had been so worried about the interview that he decided to literally watch as many videos of interviews with pro-heroes as he could to better prepare himself. While most of the videos were interviews with All Might, he did watch some interviews with other heroes including Crimson Riot's interview which was recommended to him by Eijirou. He even read an online synopsis of the 'Meta Liberation War' just in case someone asked him about the Meta Liberation Army like what had happened with Shouko. Had it not been for the girls of Dorm 1A literally dragging him into bed to make him get some sleep, he would have done his "research" all night up to the following morning without any sleep. The fact that Tooru needed attention at the time made it easier for Izuku to forgo his endeavour so that he could comfort her in her time of need. Not surprisingly, Tooru got the "best seat" in the cuddle pile that night as Izuku held her in his arms so that she could sleep soundly.

Back to the present situation, Izuku sat opposite the two interviewers with Shouko and Toshinori by his side. Praying that he would not mess up, he asked, "So, which one of you would like to ask first?"

Taneo smiled amicably and said, "Kizuki-san can start first. She's a lady after all and every gentleman should know that ladies come first."

Chitose smiled in return and said, "Thank you, Tokuda-san." She then turned her attention to Izuku and asked, "The first question that I would like to ask is, are you the one Todoroki-san was talking about when she mentioned about a person who had suffered for years due to being essentially quirkless for most of his life?"

Izuku nodded and replied, "Yes, I am."

"Is there a reason why you've been quirkless for most of your life?" asked Chitose.

Izuku took a calming breath before he explained, "When my quirk, Super Power, first manifested, I thought that I was somehow a late bloomer whose quirk manifested for the very first time during the entrance exams into U.A. High School. However, I've lately wondered if there was another reason why my quirk manifested so late in my life."

"And what would the other reason be?" asked Chitose who was curious to know. Taneo leaned forward in obvious mutual interest.

"That my quirk has some sort of stockpiling requirement which has to reach a certain threshold before it can be used at all," replied Izuku. After understanding the nature of Neito's quirk from the memories of the girls from Class 1B, Izuku decided to create a second theory for his initial quirklessness with Toshinori's approval. Given the fact that All For One was a power stockpiling quirk which could be passed down from one user to the next, and that there were other kinds of quirks which required stockpiles of necessities to work, the second theory actually made sense.

"Do you know what the stockpiling requirement is?" asked Chitose.

"Honestly, if I knew, I would have tried something about it by now," replied Izuku who then added, "As of now, I'm focusing on mastering my quirk so that I can use as much of it as I can without breaking my limbs, again."

Even Chitose winced at the mere mention of Izuku's broken limbs. Zealous member of the Meta Liberation Army of not, even she thought that Izuku was crazy for destroying his own hands just to drive Shouko into using her flames during the sports festival.

There is doing what you want with your quirk and there is literally destroying yourself due to not caring about the effects of quirk overuse for one reason or another.

Taneo cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "If I may ask a question, why did you want to be a hero in spite of being essentially quirkless for most of your life?"

Izuku wore a sad smile and answered, "To paraphrase from someone whom I know, 'I can't help what I wish to be'." As Izuku uttered the phrase, Hitoshi sneezed and wondered who was talking about him as his heart felt strangely lighter after the sneeze.

"Even if it means having basically everyone telling you that being a hero it too dangerous or difficult for someone who is quirkless?" asked Taneo. Considering what Izuku and his class had endured in just their very first year in U.A. High School, even people who felt sympathetic to quirkless individuals would have to agree that being a hero was dangerous work.

"That's correct," replied Izuku who then sheepishly added, "Thought, to be perfectly honest, I would have failed that entrance exams with zero points had my quirk not manifested for the time as I tried to save my future classmate."

"So do you believe that hero work is too dangerous for quirkless people to even consider?" asked Chitose who was internally smiling to herself. If she played her cards right, she would be able to turn the interview into yet another source of support for the Meta Liberation Army.

Izuku frowned at Chitose's question, and especially her tone and body language, as he argued, "While I do not argue that being a hero is dangerous work, I've met at least some people who have created incredible support items, including an inventor who is actually quirkless. In fact, the only reason why I managed to help All Might resolve the I-Expo incident earlier this year is because I was wearing an experimental support equipment which protected my right arm from getting damaged by my own quirk at the time." He then stated one ambition which he shared with both Mei and Melissa, "My hope is that a day will come when quirkless people with the right training and equipment can stand by people with quirks as fellow pro-heroes."

Toshinori, Shouko and Taneo smiled in approval of Izuku's response while Chitose's smile became a little forced as she argued, "But you yourself have admitted that being a hero is dangerous work. Even with training, a quirkless individual will be helpless if he is unarmed and is facing someone with a powerful quirk.

"And a person with a powerful quirk will be helpless if he is for any reason immobilised or unable to use his quirk," countered Izuku who then added, "Do not forget, my home room teacher is Eraser Head whose quirk disables the quirks of others and is skilled enough to defeat even enemies with mutation quirks which he cannot erase. Also, if we're going to talk about powerful quirks, my quirk is powerful but it has a such a terrible drawback that I cannot afford to use it fully until my body is fully adapted to it and the potential damage I can cause when I go all out is so great that I have to be careful even if I can use it without damaging myself in the process."

Unable to refute Izuku's counterargument, Chitose frowned slightly and said, "Are you implying that quirks are… overrated?"

Izuku shook his head and said, "Not quite." He then explained, "Quirks have always been a fascinating topic for me and I believe that even weak and unusual quirks can be used for good if given a chance. However, I do not approve of the idea that a person's entire identity or worth to any society is defined by his of her quirk. As someone who has been quirkless for almost fifteen years, I simply cannot support such a biased way of thinking."

While Chitose tried to think of something to say, Taneo decided to take his turn to speak to Izuku and asked, "Then how do you think people should be judged, if I may ask?"

Izuku took a moment to think over his answer before he replied, "In my point of view, people should be judged based on their actions, the reasons behind their actions and the results of their actions. I also believe that people should be given a chance at redemption as long as they are sincere in wanting redemption." He then sighed as he thought about villains such as Muscular and Moonfish and admitted, "That said, even I know that there are people who, for whatever reasons they may have, do not want redemption, are too twisted to be redeemed or have done too much harm to be easily redeemed by anyone. There's also the all too real possibility of people who are not sincere in wanting redemption and simply wish to be given mercy so that they can continue committing their misdeeds in the future."

Seeing Izuku's sad expression, Taneo wore a sympathetic expression and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I personally think that your way of thinking is at the very least not wrong."

Izuku smiled gratefully at Taneo before Chitose cleared her throat and said, "As… fascinating as your beliefs are, Midoriya-san, I must ask you one question. What do you think should be done about people with villainous quirks such as say, the ability to transform into another person by partaking his or her blood?"

"Well, that depends on both the person and the quirk. For example, if the person can function perfectly fine without using the quirk and has no interest in misusing it, then that person should be accepted as a fellow member of a just society. If the person wants to be a hero in spite of having a villainous quirk, he or she should at the very least be given a chance to be a hero even if it means becoming an underground hero like my home room teacher. However, this is assuming that the quirk has no direct negative effect on a person's mental, emotional of physical health. Should the quirk have such a negative effect, suitable actions must be taken to address them. For example, if using the quirk can cause an identity crisis, avoiding its use might be the best course of action unless the user has a way to overcome the issue via training or counselling. However, if the issue is a sense of blood lust or a desire to be a different person, different course of action would be needed. Blood donations from trusted people or willing volunteers could help to curb the issue although it goes without saying that it should be kept safe, sane and consensual. There is also the matter of blood-borne diseases which…"

Chitose held up her hands in panic and yelled at Izuku, "S-stop right there! That's way too much information, literally!"

Both Toshinori and Shouko chuckled at Izuku's puzzled expression while Taneo stared at him with his mouth wide open. Izuku too a moment to look at Taneo and Chitose's expressions and then sheepishly asked, "I… went into too much detail, didn't I?"

Unsure how to best respond to such a situation, especially since it was the first time she had ever met someone who actually put so much thought about quirks, Chitose hesitated for a moment before she said, "That's… putting it lightly." Sensing that Izuku was sincere in his fascination with quirks, she asked, "So… you don't think it is wrong to use quirks freely?" Her eyes widened as she realised what she had just said and tried to explain, "I-I've read the latest edition of the 'Meta Liberation War' and I find fascinating as a reading material!"

While Shouko, Toshinori and even Taneo looked at Chitose suspiciously, Izuku smiled innocently and replied, "Oh, I've actually read a synopsis of the story online yesterday."

Everyone stared at Izuku and blinked a few times before Chitose asked, "You did?"

Izuku scratched the back of his head and bashfully explained, "Well, after I found out that I was about be interviewed, I decided to do a bit of research on the Meta Liberation Army and its leader, Destro, just in case anyone asks me about them like what had happened to Shouko-chan the other day."

Realising that Izuku was being honest, and that his reasoning was rather understandable, everyone relaxed a little as Chitose asked, "So, what it your opinion about the group and their leader if I may ask?"

"It might sound presumptuous of me to say this and I'm sure that some people will take this the wrong way but, assuming that the online information that I have read is accurate, I can actually sympathise with Destro and his actions," answered Izuku.

Everyone was surprised and Taneo had to ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, he was persecuted by quirkless people and he was born in a time when people with quirks were beginning to proliferate and quirk laws were being established," said Izuku who then added, "I on the other hand was essentially quirkless for most of my life in a world where everyone whom I knew, including my own mother and even my grandparents, had a quirk."

Realising what Izuku was trying to say, Taneo asked, "Are you… actually saying that you sympathise with Destro as a victim of discrimination?"

Izuku nodded and explained, "If the information that Destro was discriminated for having a quirk to the point that his mother was killed for protecting him is true, then I honestly cannot blame him for coming to the conclusion that unregulated usage of quirks is a basic human right. As I have said before, he was born in a time when quirkless people persecuted people with quirks, forcing them to hide their abilities even if they could actually be used for good. I imagine that he saw the laws which were being set into place to regulate quirk use as yet another attempt by the quirkless majority to maintain their oppressive control over people with quirks at the time." He then looked at his scarred hand and said, "While our circumstances are undeniably different in many ways, there are enough similarities that I have to wonder a few things. Would I have become a villain if I had lost my mother, the one person whom I knew loved me even though I was essentially quirkless, before I joined U.A. High School? Would I have come to the same conclusion as him and decide that the status quo must be destroyed for the sake of my personal vision of a better future no matter how many lives are lost in the process? Would I have come to despise people with quirks, no matter their moral alignment, just as he had probably come to despite quirkless people?" He then chuckled in a self-depreciating manner as he concluded, "Of course, that's assuming that I do not become some worthless nobody whom this society would would not even bother to remember ever existing in the first place as I die miserably in some god-forsaken ditch just because of the circumstances which I wad born into."

Everyone, even Shouko, was stunned by Izuku's words as they realised that he actually had a point. In fact, Chitose was having what could be described as a crisis of faith as she never considered Destro as someone so… human until Izuku started making logical comparisons between himself and the late leader of the Meta Liberation Army. Mentally slapping herself to get a grip on the situation, Chitose had to ask, "Since you mentioned that you sympathised with Destro for being a… fellow victim of persecution, what do you think about his belief that quirks should not be regulated?"

"Honestly, I think that complete liberation in the usage of quirks is a very bad idea," stated Izuku who then explained, "Think about it, if everyone is allowed to do as they please with their quirks with no repercussions, it will not be just villains who will start using misusing their quirks for selfish reasons. Bullies, delinquents, abusers and even people with temper issues will start doing so. That's not even considering how badly people who are quirkless, possess weak quirks or simply wish to live normal lives like pre-quirk people will be affected by everyone else misusing their quirks." His voice rose as he continued to explain in a way which started to sound like a rant, "We already live in a quirk-obsessed society that determines a person's very worth and future based on their quirks. Losing the laws on quirk regulations would only make that problem so much worse that my past suffering as a seemingly quirkless nobody might end up being considered as a minor annoyance compared to whatever horrors someone like my past self would suffer in the Meta Liberation Army's so-called 'ideal' society!"

A moment of shocked silence passed before Izuku realised what he had just done and shrunk back as he meekly apologised, "I-I'm so sorry for yelling like that. I just… got so worked up by the idea of people being allowed to misuse their quirks without consequence that I…"

Taneo raised his hands in a placating manner and said, "That's all right, Midoriya-san. Given what you have revealed to us so far and some of the things that the recent investigation at your middle school has revealed, you have every right to be upset with quirk-related biases."

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes as he stuttered, "I… I never asked to be born with a condition that made me suffer for so long. I mean… I've known that people are never born equal from the day I was bullied for being basically quirkless but… is it really so hard for people to just try to sympathise with others?"

Shouko held onto Izuku's hand with gentle firmness while Toshinori spoke to the two journalists, "I'm afraid that this interview is over, Kizuki-san, Tokuda-san."

Not even Chitose protested against concluding the interview and was about to agree with Toshinori when Izuku suddenly said, "Wait! Let me just say one last thing." Everyone turned their attention to Izuku as he took a deep breath to calm his emotions. He then opened his tearful eyes which somehow shone with humility, kindness and inner strength as he looked at Chitose in the eyes and said, "If the Meta Liberation Army really wants a world where people can use their quirks without fear of persecution, you should first make it clear that they all have to take responsibility for what they do with their quirks and that quirks should never be misused in ways that cause harm or grief."

Amazed by the strength of Izuku's conviction which seemed no less powerful that even Rikiya's, Chitose actually blushed slightly before she replied, "R-right. I'll… be sure to point that out in my next news journal."

Izuku nodded in response before Shouko gently took him away so that he could rest while Toshinori gave him an unmistakable smile of pride before he politely dismissed the two journalists…

**\--Later that night…--**

Rikiya sighed after re-watching the unedited footage of Chitose's interview with Izuku for the third time. In all his years as both the president and CEO of Detnerat and the current Grand Commander of the Meta Liberation Army, he had never met anyone like Izuku. In fact, he could not even bring himself to feel angry or stressed when Izuku stated the reasons for comparing himself to his late father, Yotsubashi Chikara, who was also known as Destro. Given Izuku's very real past suffering, he arguably had every right to hate people with quirks and yet he instead chose to be a hero so that he could protect others and perhaps even inspire people to be better people. Suddenly, Rikiya felt something wet on his cheeks and he realised that he was actually shedding tears for the boy.

In spite of himself, Rikiya chuckled as he came to the realisation that he could actually sympathise with Izuku even though the boy opposed the ideals of the Meta Liberation Army. While Rikiya wanted to wanted to create a society in which no one would feel alone or estranged for their quirks, villainous methods notwithstanding, the boy was a hero in-training who believed that people should be given a chance to be good people regardless of quirks or even past misdeeds as long as the desire to be good is sincere. While Rikiya had to hide the truth of his origins as the son of an infamous villain from the general population, the boy was forced to suffer in isolation due to being an abnormal outlier of that very same population. While Rikiya believed in unregulated quirk usage as a basic human right, the boy believed that quirks are personal responsibilities as they could be used for both good and evil. If there was one difference which actually gave Izuku some moral high ground compared to Rikiya himself, it would be the boy's willingness to care for both people with quirks and quirkless people.

After much thought, Rikiya decided, "I should talk to the boy. Personally." He then took out his smart phone to make a few phone calls and messages…

**\--Meanwhile, back at the dorms…--**

Izuku was curled up into a small ball on the floor and was hiding his blush behind his hands. His interview was released for public viewing unusually quickly and was already spreading like wildfire in the mass media. Nemuri chuckled as she knelt next to Izuku and affectionately petted his fluffy green hair while his dorm mates watched the entire interview on television in the common living room of their dorm.

"If it makes you feel any better, I personally think that you've handled it well and I'm sure the others think the same," said Nemuri.

"It's just… so… embarrassing…!" whined Izuku.

Sumomo's mental image grinned at Izuku as she mentally spoke to him, "Well, if you plan to be a hero like Toshinori-san, you better get used to being interviewed like that on a regular basis." Izuku mentally and literally groaned in response.

After watching the interview with rapt attention, Kirishima wept as he stood up and cried out, "SO MANLY!"

Tenya stood up straight and placed his right hand onto his chest as though he was making a salute as he spoke to the "pitiful ball" named Izuku, "Indeed, your ability to respond to the journalists are most exemplary, Midoriya-kun!"

Denki turned his attention to Hanta and Mineta and asked, "Was it just me, or did Midoriya actually make that hot journalist blush at the end of the interview?"

"No, it wasn't just you," replied Hanta.

Mineta frowned with a pout as he spoke to Denki and Hanta, "After an interview like that, there's no way in hell he won't be popular with the ladies if he keeps up with his current image."

Denki sighed and said, "True enough. I'm now worried if there will be any ladies left for us in the future." He, Hanta and Mineta all slumped in mild depression at the very thought of being left out in the game of romance and sex. It should be noted that Kousei had the same worry as the three boys from Class 1A.

"Midoriya-kun truly sparkled brilliantly in that interview!" exclaimed Yuuga while striking a pose.

Fumikage nodded in agreement with Yuuga and said, "Not even the darkness of his past and the shadows of his uncertainty dimmed his hidden brilliance."

"That's right! I'm fired up to do my best!" exclaimed Tooru who had recovered from her previous depression. The other girls from Dorm 1A nodded in agreement with her with determined smiles on their faces.

"I… I want to do my best too!" said Kouda who was awed by Izuku's words.

"As do I," agreed Mashirao who was pumped.

Mina grinned at her dorm mates and said, "We should celebrate!" She then pointed at Rikidou and asked, "Satou-kun, how quickly can you make sweet snacks?"

Realising what Mina wanted, Rikidou grinned and said, "If I have the right materials, I can make a sweet treat for everyone real quick!" He gave everyone a thumb's up and said, "Hope you all like pancakes and waffles!"

"Wait a minute, it's already night time and curfew will be in place before long!" said Tenya.

Nemuri stood up and happily said, "That's no problem at all! I can authorise anyone to enter Lunch Rush's personal larder to get all the ingredients that we need. I just need a moment to send him a message and we're good to go."

Mina gave Nemuri a thumb's up and said, "Nice save, Nemuri-neechan!"

Mezou stood up and said, "Then let's not waste any time. I'll help with the delivery of the goods."

Eijirou grinned and flexed his muscular arms as he spoke, "Count me in!" Mashirao smiled and nodded in agreement with Eijirou.

Realising that everyone was going to have a part, Tenya sighed in resignation and said, "I'll lend a hand as well after sending a word to Aizawa-sensei."

"If I may be so bold, I would like to invite our peers from Class 1B as well if that is all right with everyone," said Momo. Thanks to being connected to them through Sumomo, Momo knew that the girls of Class 1B wished they could join the celebration.

Nemuri gave Momo a thumb's up and said, "No problem at all! Just make sure to send a message to Kan-kun and Nedzu-san to let them know."

Katsuki, who was standing near Izuku and Nemuri the whole time, huffed and gave Izuku a light kick to get his attention before growling at him, "Oi, get your whiny bitch ass off the floor already, you damned nerd. Those fans of yours are holding a god-damned celebration in your fucking honour. The least you can do is make yourself fucking presentable to everyone."

Izuku was still blushing as he got onto his feet and bashfully asked, "Is it… really necessary guys?"

The girls from Dorm 1A looked at one another with knowing smiles before they all turned their attention to Izuku and replied in unison, "Yes, it is!"

**\--A short while later…--**

After much effort, as well as complaints from Shouta, Sekijirou and Lunch Rush in spite of Nedzu's approval, the celebration was in full swing. As planned, the students from Class 1B were invited and they all agreed to join in in spite of Neito's initial protests. Even Nedzu, Shouta, Sekijirou and Lunch Rush came to join in after receiving Nemuri's invitation. Although the food was not ready yet, due to Lunch Rush and Satou needing time to prepare the said food, everyone was having a pleasant time as they freely socialised with one another.

The mouse-like principal chuckled as he spoke to Izuku, "I must say, this party that you're holding is certainly full of good cheer in spite of the lack of planning or preparation."

Izuku scratched the back of his head and blushed as he replied, "Actually, I didn't plan for any this. It's mostly Mina-chan's idea."

"That may be so, but there's no denying that you're the star of the party tonight," replied Nedzu.

Shouta sighed irritably as he spoke, "Regardless of Midoriya's admirable performance during the interview, this party is irrationally excessive."

"Perhaps, but a dash of good cheer is probably just the thing we need after everything that has happened lately. In fact, I've taken the trouble to contact a few people to pay a visit today," said Nedzu.

Izuku raised an eyebrow and asked "Really? Who?"

"IZUKU!!!"

Suddenly, Izuku was tackled into a tight hug by his mother, an overweight middle-aged woman with short green hair and a ponytail on the left named Midoriya Inko. Comical waterfalls of tears flowed from her eyes as she sobbed, "Oh, my sweet baby boy! You've grown so much into such a wonderful young man!"

"M-mom?! Why are you here?" asked Izuku.

"You principal called us today and he invited us to join the party which your class was holding," said a youthful looking lady who looked like a female version of Katsuki. Known as Bakugou Mitsuki, she wore a wide grin as she spoke, "And I have to say, I can't blame her for being so moved by your words during the interview. Honestly, that brat of mine could learn a thing or three from you."

"Who the fuck asked for your opinion, you shitty hag!?" yelled Katsuki.

"Well maybe my opinion about you wouldn't be so piss-poor if you're actually half-decent in holding a civilised conversation, you damned brat!" yelled Mitsuki who actually flipped the bird at him.

"M-mitsuki-chan, Katsuki-kun, please don't fight right now," pleaded a middle-aged man with spiky brown hair, a moustache and rectangular spectacles. Known as Bakugou Masaru, the man was clearly a lot less violent in temper than his wife and son.

"I think we can all agree that Katsuki's temper and looks came from his mom," said Eijirou. Everyone who heard his statement, including even Neito, nodded in silent agreement with him.

Toshinori stepped into the dorms and smiled at Izuku as he spoke to him, "Nedzu-san wanted your mother to join in the celebration. I was given the task of bringing her to the dorms while the Bakugous came on their own after receiving his call." Left unsaid was that Nedzu wanted to invite Katsuki's parents as a way to assure them that Katsuki's future as a pro-hero would not be ruined by the sins of his past.

Inko, whose tears slowed down to more manageable levels, wiped her tearful eyes and smiled proudly at her son as she spoke to him, "Izuku, the things that you said earlier today are something that would not lose out to even the likes of All Might in his prime."

Izuku blushed and stuttered, "M-mom! Y-you're exaggerating! There's no way my responses during the interview are that motivational!"

Toshinori chuckled and argued, "On the contrary, I beg to differ, Midoriya-shounen. Your words will be remembered for many years to come. I'm sure of it."

Shouta smirked as he spoke to Izuku, "Which means that I have every rational right and obligation to put you under even more pressure than before to succeed. Enjoy your celebration tonight, Midoriya, because Kan-san and I are going to make you experience hell until you get your provisional hero license." Izuku's face became pale as he knew that Shouta was serious.

Sekijirou smirked alongside with his Class 1A counterpart as he spoke, "And I've a number of people in mind in whipping you into shape, you damned Casanova."

"Casanova?" asked Mitsuki who was not aware of Izuku having a harem.

Izuku tried to stop Mitsuki and Masaru from finding out the truth when Katsuki pointed his thumb at him and bluntly said, "The damn nerd has a harem of all the girls from this dorm, Class 1B and even Midnight-sensei. In fact, he's been fucking all of them lately."

While Izuku suffered the obligatory comedic effect known as colour failure, and the celebration came to a complete stop, both Mitsuki and Masaru gaped at him in shock before Mitsuki asked Katsuki without her usual aggressiveness, "You're… shitting me, right?"

Katsuki crossed his arms and rhetorically asked, "Do I look like I'm making this shit up?"

Both Mitsuki and Masaru looked at Izuku who was trying his best to look insignificantly small while Inko chuckled sheepishly with a smiling blush on her face. The looks on the other girls, which ranged from extremely bashful to proudly grinning while giving the peace sign, confirmed Katsuki's words as truth. They then turned their attention back to Izuku who twiddled his fingers as he shyly confirmed, "K-Katsuki's… not wrong."

A moment of silence passed before Mitsuki swore, "Hot damn, what in the world happened to the sweet little boy who used to follow my brat of a son everywhere all those years ago?"

Inko suddenly clapped her hands together and had a joyous smile on her chubby face as she exclaimed, "Oh, that reminds me! I actually brought all of Izuku's baby pictures to show to everyone!"

A look of unalloyed horror dawned upon Izuku as he spoke to his mother, "Y-you didn't!" However, one look at the paper bags which contained recognisable photo albums in her arms annihilated any hope of being spared the horror of having his embarrassing baby pictures exposed.

As if aware of what Izuku would do next, Ochako suddenly appeared from behind him and made him weightless while Momo created a replica of Shouta's capture weapon to restrain him while he was floating. Ibara added her vines to further restrain Izuku while Mina approached Inko with a wide grin and asked, "Can you show us the photos, please?"

Needless to say, Izuku was reduced to a blushing mess for the rest of the night while Katsuki made a silent prayer of thanks whatever deity was listening that his mother did not bring his baby pictures to the celebration.

**\--Meanwhile…--**

"Did you see that Stain fellow today?" asked a guard at Tartarus.

His colleague shuddered in fear as he replied, "Yeah, I did. That psychopath was grinning the whole time after hearing Izuku's interview."

"And laughing… let's not forget the laughter…" said the first guard. He had never heard the criminal laugh with so much unbridled glee before. It made even the other inmates fearfully nervous.

"Freaky villains aside, what do you think about the boy?" asked the second guard.

"Personally, I think he's honest to a fault. I mean, admitting to the possibility of becoming a villain isn't something most people will willingly do, especially not a hero-in-training," said the first guard.

"True, but there's no denying that his heart is in the right place," said the second guard who felt motivated to do his best after watching the recorded interview.

The first guard smiled and adjusted his hat as he agreed, "There's that, and we adults should do our best to help out."

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Toga was blushing with a conflicted look on her face. Her dear Deku-baby had an interview earlier that day and his words were nothing short of moving. In fact, Spinner was so moved by his words that he actually wept while loudly proclaiming that Izuku was worthy of being the next Symbol of Peace like All Might himself, a statement which made Tomura extremely angry and agitated. Personally, she did not care what the others were thinking about Izuku at that moment. All she cared about was the simple fact that Izuku somehow said the words which she had always wanted to hear even before she became a villain. Granted, that blue-skinned journalist prompted him to answer a strangely specific question about villainous quirks but that did not change the fact that his response was honest and sincere in a way that really reached out to her.

The villainess could not help but internally ask herself, "What's this… funny feeling in my chest? Why am I… so… unsure of myself? This has never happened before with all the other people I fell in love with!" Clutching her chest tightly, Himiko came to a decision, "I… I need to see Deku-baby…!"

**\--Back at the dorms…--**

Izuku was sulking after suffering the humiliating experience of having his baby pictures shown to basically EVERYONE during the party. Many of the girls, including Nemuri, were practically squealing with delight when they saw a picture of his four-year-old self doing heroic poses while dressed in his All Might onesie. Toshinori resisted the urge to laugh at some of adorable and/or embarrassing pictures which Inko happily showed to him such as a picture of Izuku sleeping peacefully while hugging an All Might plushie doll. Many of the boys cheerfully teased Izuku in a good-natured manner as they looked at his pictures including a picture of Izuku hugging a bunny with a big smile on his face.

By the time Izuku's "torture" came to an end, he was avoiding eye contact with everyone. In spite of his sulky mood, the girls in his harem knew that he was mostly embarrassed instead of being truly upset and, through Sumomo's mental messaging, mentally promised to make up for his embarrassment.

Lunch Rush and Rikidou had completed their respective dishes and everyone loved the food they had prepared for a late night supper. In fact, Lunch Rush was so impressed by Rikidou's skill in making sweet food that he offered to personally teach the boy to help improve his cooking skills. As for drinks, there were ice-cold soft drinks and hot cups of tea taken from Momo's private stash of choice tea leaves such as 'Imperial Golden Tips' black tea.

When everyone later found out just how ridiculously expensive her choices of tea leaves were, Ochako almost had a heart attack.

Before long, Izuku's sulky mood due to his embarrassment faded away as he ate supper together with his friends and loved ones…

**\--Later that night…--**

By the time the party ended, it was already past midnight. The students of Class 1B returned to their dorm while Inko, Masaru and Mitsuki were given a ride home by teachers of the school. Before Mitsuki left with Inko and Masaru, she gave Izuku a thumb's up and said, "Treat those girls right so that the won't regret being your personal bitches, you lucky dog!" Izuku and some of the girls from his harem blushed in response to Mitsuki's rather vulgar statement.

Speaking of Izuku, he was literally dragged into the girls' side of the dorm by Nemuri who had an unmistakable look of gleeful lust of her face. Before long, he was thrown onto the bed and Nemuri, Ochako, Shouko, Mina and Kyouka started stripping themselves naked. Realising that all five of them wanted to have sex with him, Izuku gulped in worry and excitement before he asked, "What made you five decide to gang up on me at the same time?"

"Considering that we have been holding back since all of yesterday and most of today, and have witnessed your interview with those two journalists today, I think I speak for all of us when I say we're done waiting for some loving!" said Nemuri who licked her lips in eager anticipation.

Suddenly, a muffled voice said, "The same goes for us!"

Surprised, Izuku turned his attention to the window of the common bedroom which Mina opened so that Pony could enter the room by getting off her floating detached horn. He then saw pieces of Setsuna flying into the room through the same open window. Izuku raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Are you both here for the same thing?"

"Pretty much," said Setsuna who was reforming her naked body as she explained, "We also came to gather the things we need to form our own random selection system.

As if on cue, the door of the common room was opened. Standing at the opened door was Momo who was holding onto a box which was similar to the one used by Dorm 1A. Inside the box was a set of balls which were labelled: Odd, First A, First B, Second A, Second B, Third A and Third B. She also made some rope so that Pony could tie the box onto her still-detached horn and then send it back to the Class 1B dorm. She smiled knowingly and offered the box to Pony who smiled in return. Before Momo left and closed the door, she placed her finger onto her lips and winked at Izuku with a sway of her wide hips. It was clear that Momo was looking forward to her turn to have sex with Izuku.

Pony tied the box onto her floating detached horn with the practised ease of someone who knew how to use ropes such as a cowboy. Once the rope was securely tied onto the horn, she mentally said, "I'm sending the box to you now."

At the Class 1B dorm, Reiko stood on standby as her quirk would help ensure the successful retrieval of the box. She was also wearing a pair of specialised goggles that were made by Hatsume so that she could see clearly at night even from a far distance. Receiving Pony's mental message with Sumomo's help, she mentally replied, "Acknowledged, Pony. I am on standby and ready to receive the package."

While Pony delivered the box, Setsuna had fully reformed her body and grinned as she spoke, "I hope you're ready for a long night of loving because we're not going to sleep any time soon!"

In spite of his arousal, Izuku had to say, "You all do realise that we're going to be having very little sleep tonight if we do this, right?"

Ochako stepped forward and said, "Yes, we know. We also don't really care about getting enough sleep right now."

"We can worry about getting enough sleep tomorrow. Right now, I want to be stuffed by your big dick!" said Mina.

Realising that the girls were serious, Izuku nodded and stood up so that he could take off his clothes. He soon stood naked before the girls.

Nemuri licked her lips in eager anticipation but stayed back while Ochako and Shouko stepped forward with Setsuna. Ochako reached out to hug Izuku and give him a tender kiss. Izuku happily kissed back and held onto her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. His penis soon became hot and erect as their kiss became more passionate and lustful. By the time they stopped kissing to catch their breath, they were both panting and were primed for mating. Wasting no time, Ochako suddenly leapt onto Izuku and wrapped her legs around him. Equally eager for sex, Izuku held firmly onto her backside and quickly inserted his phallus into her vagina. He then started thrusting his hips, causing waves of pleasure to wash over his current sexual partner. Ochako's eyes rolled back when he started to use 0.5% of One For All to drive her to the point of orgasm with strong and quick thrusts.

"Oh, god! It feels so good!" cried Ochako as Izuku's penis continue to slam into her nether part. She swayed her hips vigorously so that she could make Izuku feel good as well. Before long, she climaxed while Izuku kissed her and her contracting vaginal walls caused him to orgasm as well. Due to her powerful orgasm, she was unable to stand and Izuku had to gently put her down so that her shaking body could rest. He then turned around only to be pushed down by Setsuna who grinned at him like a hungry beast as she detached her head from the rest of her body.

Not sure as to what Setsuna was trying to do, Izuku was about to ask when he noticed that her fingers were missing. He was about to ask her about her missing fingers when he saw the other ladies in the room who were struggling with something that was inside their loins. His face flushed as he realised the answer and asked rhetorically, "Your fingers are inside of them, aren't they?"

Setsuna's detached head grinned widely as she replied, "Yup!" Her body then adjusted itself so that it was pressing its private part over Izuku's mouth while her head started to lick his still-erect penis. Understanding what she wanted to do, Izuku held onto her thighs and started licking her nether part while Setsuna started to lick and kiss his erection. She enjoyed the taste of his penis as she went on to suckle onto its tip while being careful not to injure it with her teeth. As she suckled, she also licked the glans of Izuku's penis with her tongue and rotated her detached head around so that she could pleasure it from multiple angles. Izuku's body became tense from the unexpected pleasure before he licked and sucked onto Setsuna's private part more vigorously then before. Her eyes rolled back in response to the pleasure and her fingers which were inside Nemuri, Shouko, Ashido, Kyouka and Pony's vaginas moved even more vigorously than before.

Eventually, Izuku, Setsuna and her "victims" all orgasmed at the same time. Izuku's seed filled her mouth as she tried to fit it all in her cheeks. However, she could not hold it all in and she had to let some leak out. In theory, she could try swallowing the ejaculate but, given the detached state of her head, swallowing would be a rather counter-productive effort as the said ejaculate would only end up going into empty air instead of her stomach. She did not want to waste the stuff so he had to reattach her head onto her body. As she did so, her fingers left the vaginas of her five victims and reattached themselves onto her hands. Once her head was fully reattached, she swallowed the hot seed before taking a deep breath to calm herself down after her orgasm. However, her recovery was cut short when she looked up and saw five ladies glaring at her.

Kyouka crossed her arms over her small breasts and her ear-jacks were poised to strike like angry cobras. Mina secreted her home-made lubricant in an obvious show of her intention to get even with Setsuna. Shouko's angry blushing expression gave Setsuna the impression as she wanted to trap her in a literal block of ice. Pony, whose breasts were leaking milk due to her previous orgasm, pouted angrily at Setsuna with her hands clenched into fists. Arguably the most terrifying was Nemuri who was smiling like a cat which had found a new toy to play with as she spoke, "Since you've been so… proactive in making us all cum. I believe it is only fair that we make you cum as well."

Setsuna gulped as she realised one simple fact, "I'm so fucking screwed!"

"I'd like to take part as well, but I think it'll be unfair for Izuku to merely watch while we 'settle' things with Setsuna," said Shouko who the asked, "Do you mind if I take my turn while the rest of you take care of her?"

"Not at all," replied Nemuri who then smirked at Setsuna as she added, "In fact, we'll make sure that she watches everything that you do to him while we get even with her."

Setsuna tried to escape by splitting her body into pieces but quickly found out that she could not for some reason. Realisation hit her like a truck as she mentally asked, "Sumomo, this is your doing, isn't it?"

Sumomo's mental image appeared and grinned cheekily as she mentally replied, "That's right! It's not very heroic to run away from the consequences of your actions, you know."

Setsuna was sweating bullets as she mentally offered, "Whatever those girls are offering to you, I'd like to make a better offer!" Knowing Nemuri, Setsuna may not be able to walk straight for days after she was done with her.

"Sorry, but I'm perfectly happy with the current arrangement!" replied Sumomo.

Aware that Sumomo had disabled Setsuna's quirk, Nemuri confidently grabbed hold onto Setsuna's hand and dragged her to an empty spot of the room so that she, Kyouka, Mina and Pony could "punish" her. Setsuna turned to Izuku for help as she pleaded, "Save me…!"

Izuku knew better than to get in the way so he put his hands together in prayer and apologised, "I'm sorry, Setsuna-chan."

Shouko huffed at Setsuna before she turned her attention to Izuku. She knelt down and smiled at him as she spoke, "Let me clean up her mess first." She then lowered her head so that she could lick and suck off all the excess ejaculate that Setsuna failed to keep in her mouth. Izuku shivered as she cleaned his erection with her mouth and paid special attention to the tip of it. By the time Shouko was done, Izuku was already close to orgasm. She smiled at the boy's flushed state and said, "I see that you've enjoyed my service, Midoriya-sama."

"M-Midoriya-sama?" asked Izuku whose crimson flush became even deeper.

Shouko giggled, as in actually giggled like a gentle maiden, before she replied, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's just a random thought I had while licking and sucking you penis clean."

Izuku looked away from her adorable expression and said, "W-well… that random idea certainly makes sense given what you did for me just now."

Shouko gently held onto Izuku's face and kissed him passionately. Although surprised by the kiss, and aware of the lingering taste of his own seed, Izuku quickly ceased to care as he kissed her in return. He then reached out to touch her breasts, causing her to gasp and moan. Eager for more, Shouko moved forward so that she could straddle on Izuku and rub her private part against his stiff erection. Unable to bear the longing in her loins any further, Shouko used her hand to guide Izuku's member into her womanhood. She moaned in pleasure as it entered deep inside of her. Knowing what to do, Izuku thrust his hips slowly while still fondling her breasts and teasing his nipples. He then gradually increased the speed of his hips to the point of using 0.5% of One For All. Shouko bit her lower lip as she swayed and thrust her hips to match with Izuku's movements. Although she was currently a girl, it was clear that she still had her competitive side form the time when she was still a boy as she wanted to make Izuku come first.

Recalling a certain trick which he used on Itsuka, Izuku formed a V-shape with his left hand and quickly positioned it around his member with its knuckles raised. As soon as Shouko's clitoris collied into the knuckles, she threw back her head and her back was arched. Her eyes rolled back while her body trembled from the new sensation which felt like a bolt of lightning had struck her down there.

"S-Shouko-chan?" asked Izuku who was starting to get worried.

Suddenly, Shouko grabbed his shoulders and her eyes burned with passionate determination and lust as she spoke, "Izuku, you are going to ruin me at this rate… and I wouldn't want it any other way." She then moved her hips even more vigorously than before, almost causing Izuku to climax as a result. Izuku responded in kind, thrusting his hips so strongly that he had to hold onto Shouko's thigh with both hands so that she would not bounce off his erection. Needless to say, the two of them soon climaxed and Shouko was exhausted yet satisfied. Before she got off, she gave Izuku an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

As Shouko rolled off to join Ochako who happily hugged her in such a way that Shouko's face was in her cleavage, Izuku turned his attention to the other ladies in the common bedroom. He blushed as he saw Setsuna lying on the floor with her backside sticking upwards. She was covered in Mina's home-made lubricant, had both of Kyouka's ear jacks on her nipples and Nemuri expertly fingering her vagina and teasing her clitoris. As for Pony, she was currently getting "milked" by Mina who was eagerly sucking her breasts while fingering her nether part with her lubricated fingers.

Not sure if he could interrupt the ladies who were clearly busy, Izuku cleared his throat and asked, "Are all of you good or do any of you want me to join in?"

Mina grinned at Izuku and spread Pony's vulva open as she spoke, "Feel free to join in! Pony-chan's been wanting you to make her feel good!"

Nemuri merely smiled while Kyouka said, "You can have fun with Pony and Mina first. I'm still angry with Setsuna and want to force her to watch a bit more."

Not wanting to redirect Kyouka's wrath towards himself Izuku made his way to Mina and Pony while making a silent prayer for Setsuna who was obviously regretting a certain decision which she had made recently. As he approached the two, he noticed that Pony rolled around so that she was on her hands and knees, she looked at Izuku pleadingly and swayed her plump backside as she spoke to him, "Please hump me from behind while you milk me. I want you to treat me like I'm a brood mare."

Izuku had a sense of deja-vu and asked, "Is it because of your quirk? Tsuyu-chan gets a pretty bad case of 'animal-in-heat' at times."

Pony could only nod with an embarrassed look on her face. Needing no further explanation, Izuku smiled kindly to her and said, "All right, I'll do as you requested." He then mentally asked, "Sumomo-chan, do you want to come out? We don't have a bucket and it'll be a waste to let 'that' spill all over the floor."

Sumomo's mental image grinned and gave Izuku a thumb's up as she mentally replied, "Sure thing, Izu-kun! Just give me a minute while I get Mina to help out."

Mina quickly got the message and grinned as she "secreted" a pair of pink blobs which were actually two copies of Sumomo's slimy body. She then slapped the two blobs onto Pony's nipples and gave Izuku a thumb's up as she spoke, "I just gave Pony-chan some special nipple pasties so that you can milk her without making a mess on the floor."

Izuku nodded and thanked Mina before turning his attention to Pony. He then mounted her and started milking her like a cow while thrusting his hips. Pony, who was already sexually aroused by Mina's earlier teasing, moaned in pleasure as she felt the double sensations of getting mounted like a brood mare while being milked by his strong yet gentle fingers. He then started using 0.5% of his quirk while the two copies of Sumomo on her breasts started to tease her nipples by oozing between his fingers, causing her to moan even more loudly and yell in English, "Oh, my god! Yes! Fuck me until my pussy's ruined and I can't even stand straight!"

Understandably, Pony soon climaxed with caused Izuku to orgasm as well. She had a dopey smile on her face as she lay on the floor with her buttocks held high. As for the two copies of Sumomo on her breasts, they swelled significantly and absorbed the milk before they re-entered Mina's head. Seeing the pink blobs sneakily enter Mina's head by her ears, Izuku had to mentally ask, "Say, Sumomo-chan, how do you still fit into our skulls after bulking up like that?"

"Honestly, I never thought about it," replied Sumomo's mental image who then added, "Then again, we're talking about quirks which are full of crazy stuff such as using body fat to make an actual canon and making explosive sweat."

"Okay, good point," admitted Izuku. He then felt someone hugging him from behind and said, "I'm guessing that this is your turn now, Mina-chan?"

Mina grinned widely as she created some lubricant and said, "Yep, and I want to make you feel good first!" Without further delay, she started using her hands to pleasure Izuku's member and testicles with her lubricated hands. Izuku grunted in response of the undeniably pleasurable sensations from her slick hands. As Mina's hands moved faster with surprisingly skill, Izuku's body shivered and his breaths were shaky. It did not take long for him to be on the verge of orgasm when Mina suddenly stopped. She grinned as she saw Izuku's adorable expression and happily obliged to his unspoken plea for sexual release by leaning back and spreading her vulva wide for him to see her dripping nether part. Upon seeing Mina's exposed love canal, Izuku wasted no time and quickly shoved his phallus into it with 0.5% of his quick activated. Mina's eyes rolled back from the sudden pleasurable penetration and soon had her arms and legs wrapped around Izuku as he moved his hips furiously and kissed her passionately like an animal in heat. Given how turned own they both were, they both climaxed rather quickly as a result.

Mina had a dopey grin on her face as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "That… was… awesome!"

Izuku pulled himself out of her embrace and sat down to recover when he noticed Kyouka and Nemuri approaching him. Kyouka was holding a bottle of tea and she grinned at Izuku as she spoke to him, "Though you might want to have a drink while taking a break, Midori."

Accepting the offered drink gratefully, Izuku replied, "Thanks, Kyouka-chan." He then took notice of Setsuna who had been reduced to a wrecked pile of post-orgasmic putty and asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Ah, she'll be fine. Nothing that a good night's rest can't fix," said Nemuri.

Although doubtful, Izuku decided not to press on the matter further as he took his drink. Once he was finished, he capped the empty bottle and put it aside. Kyouka then approached Izuku and knelt down so that her ear-jacks could stimulate his penis. One ear-jack was vibrating against the opening of his urethra while the other vibrated along the shaft of his member. Jirou's hands and mouth were not idle either as she used one hand to cup his family jewels while she licked and kissed the glans of his penis.

"I-is it just me… or are you and Mina-chan getting really good at this, Kyouka-chan?" asked Izuku.

Kyouka stopped licking Izuku's member so that she could reply with a deadpan expression on her face, "If there's one good thing about challenging Nemuri-neechan in a battle of sexual dominance it will be learning a thing or three on how to pleasure someone."

Izuku raised an eyebrow and asked, "Isn't Nemuri-neechan a lady?"

Nemuri giggled in response and replied, "Yes, I certainly am. That said, the two times they have challenged me have given them a pretty good idea on how to best use their quirks in the bedroom and how to tell if someone is feeling pleasure."

"Plus, I've been giving them some tips lately," added Sumomo who was mentally communicating to Izuku.

"That… explains a number of things," said Izuku who them mentally asked Sumomo, "Just how much did you tell them anyway?"

"Ah, just enough to give them ideas on how to please a guy. You'd be surprised how eager they are to learn a trick or two," replied Sumomo. Give her past misdeeds as a hedonistic villainess before she met Ochako, Tsuyu and Izuku, she obviously knew a number of sexual techniques.

Izuku chuckled before he turned his attention to Kyouka and asked, "Do you want to continue or have a change of pace?"

Kyouka grinned and said, "I don't mind having a change of pace." She the turned around so that she was on her knees and hands with her rear end facing Izuku. Wiggling her backside, she smirked at Izuku and said, "Show me what you got!"

Izuku wasted no time and quickly inserted his erection into Kyouka's wet and eager private part. As Izuku started to move his hips, Kyouka used one of her ear-jacks to pleasure Izuku's gonads through vibrations. As for her other ear-jack, she used to to pleasure herself by making it vibrate against her clitoris. Groaning from the pleasure, Izuku held onto her hips so that he could have sex with her properly while using 0.5% of One For All. Kyouka loved the feeling as she could feel his phallus ramming against her cervix with his strong and quick thrusts. Kyouka moaned loudly, her voice was somehow both sensual and melodious at the same time. Both Izuku and Nemuri were turned on by her voice so Izuku thrust his hips even more vigorously while Nemuri fingered herself. Wanting to make Kyouka feel even more pleasure, Izuku groped both of her breasts at the same time and teased her nipples. His action caused her to moan even more sensually before the both of them climax at the same time.

While Kyouka was lying face-down, Izuku pulled his member out of her twitching vagina and sat down to calm himself down. After he had calmed down, turned her attention to Nemuri who was waiting expectantly and said, "Do you mind if I make sure everyone if comfortable first? I don't want them to catch a cold."

Nemuri smiled and replied, "I don't mind. I'll even help you out, Izuku."

Izuku smiled gratefully and quickly got all the girls whom he had had sex with onto the futons and covered in blankets with Nemuri's help. He made sure to give each of then an affectionate kiss on the cheek for forehead. Once he was done, he took a deep breath in preparation of what was to some and called forth 1% of One For all as he spoke to Nemuri, "I'm ready, Nemuri-neechan." If there was anyone whom he currently knew could handle the upper safe limits of his quirk during sex, it would be Nemuri.

Unable to bear the hunger for sex, Nemuri licked her lips in eager anticipation and said, "Then come over here and take me, Izuku." She was sitting on an empty futon and was willing to let Izuku take the lead.

Knowing better than to keep Nemuri waiting, Izuku nodded and quickly approached her. Before having sex with her, he decided to pleasure her with his fingers and tongue first. He knew that she would not be easily satisfied and could climax multiple times before she needed to stop.

Nemuri smiled in approval and shivered as he inserted his fingers into her private part. Her breaths became unsteady as he quickened the movements of his fingers and started stimulating her clitoris with his thumb. With the help of his quirk which allowed him to move his fingers more rapidly without losing stamina, he was able to giver her a level of stimulation which was comparable to some of the sex toys which she had "experimented" on previously. As turned on as Nemuri was, it did not take long for her to have her first orgasm.

After Nemuri had her first orgasm, Izuku did not waste any time and proceeded to lick her nether part. She loved the feeling of being stimulated so soon after her orgasm and his tongue felt very good as it moved about in her vagina and licked her clitoris. She placed her hands onto Izuku's fluffy hair and held onto it as she wanted him to make her climax again. Izuku obliged by kissing and sucking her clitoris and labia, causing Nemuri to arch her back and yell, "Oh, yes! Make me cum again, you wonderful young man!"

Suddenly, Izuku lifted her hips so that he could pleasure her more deeply with his mouth and tongue. Nemuri happily accepted the change in position and wrapped her legs around his head so that he could pleaser her more intensely. Not surprisingly, she climaxed again but she was not done as she licked her lips and said, "My, that big cock of yours looks ready to burst. Please, feel free to use my pussy as your personal cum dump."

Unable to bear the growing desire to ejaculate, Izuku was all to happy to oblige and proceeded to have sex with her. With 1% of One For All activated, his thrusts were faster and stronger than before thus allowing him to actually dominate Nemuri who gladly submitted herself to him for as long as he could maintain his dominance. Given Izuku's need to sexual release, it did not take long for him to orgasm but he was able to maintain his dominance as a male for another round by having sex with her doggy-style. When he ejaculated in her the second time, he became exhausted and could no longer continue. Thankfully for him, Nemuri was satisfied with his sexual prowess and hugged him affectionately as she gently spoke to him, "You've done wonderfully, Izuku. Rest now. You'll need to be ready for whatever training ideas those two will come up with tomorrow."

Izuku could only nod before he fell asleep with his head buried between Nemuri's breasts…

**\--The Following Day…--**

Shouta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose irritably as he saw Izuku lurching into class like a zombie. Although not as bad as the time when Nemuri essentially sucked the life out of him, he was still in pretty bad shape and Shouta knew that Izuku would not be able to perform at his best that day. In spite of the situation, he had no intention of letting Izuku take it easy. As a hero in training, he should be prepared to fight to protect or win regardless of the situation. Getting too tired due to having so much sex was no excuse for a poor performance while on the job. Still, he was not completely heartless and would allow Izuku to take some much needed rest after he gets his butt kicked by his peers once during training. Considering Izuku's harem, there was no shortage of jealous boys from both Classes 1A and 1B who wanted to beat him up.

Having made his decision, Shouta started class as usual that day…

**\--Meanwhile…--**

"Where the hell is Toga?" asked Tomura.

"She said that she had something important to do today," explained Spinner. In Spinner's honest opinion, he did not trust Himiko very much due to her obvious mental issues.

Annoyed by Himiko's absence, Tomura scratched his neck and growled, "What can possibly be so important that she goes AFK before we even start strategising for the next game event?" Tomura planned to raid the prison where Fuun was located as soon as possible and Himiko's shape-shifting ability could be useful for that particular endeavour.

"If you need her skills so badly, just get Twice to make a clone of her during the break-in," suggested Dabi.

Although unhappy with the situation, Tomura decided to agree with Dabi's suggestion as he did not want to wait too long to start the "game level". Finding and punishing the real Himiko would have to wait as the Meta Liberation Army was going to send someone to recruit Fuun into their ranks that day.

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Himiko, with a vial of Ochako's blood in hand, observed the gates into U.A. High School. As mentally unstable as she was, she was no fool either. She knew that getting into the high school would be a difficult endeavour and there was no way disguising herself as Ochako would work given the current boarding school system in place. In all likelihood, she would be sent to prison or some mental asylum by the end of the day.

However, her desire to understand Izuku was simply too great to ignore and she was going to meet him one way or another.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

I hope that everyone likes this chapter and that the interview highlights the spirit of Izuku's heroic nature.

Also, just to inform everyone, the next chapter will be delayed as I plan to create two prologue chapters of two new stories, one of which is based on an idea which I proposed in my previous chapter. I will be using the prologue chapters as the beginning chapters of my next two series later on but they can also serve as starters for other writers to create their own versions of my two ideas. As long as my contribution to the creation of their stories is acknowledged, I have no problem with other people making use of the 'Sex-Beast Noumu Izuku' idea and the second story which I will be keeping a secret for now. Yes, both stories have smut although the second story idea has more fluff than smut.

Just a reminder, I edited Chapter 9 a bit some time ago to correct some spelling and grammatical errors. Only the Archive of Our Own website has the edited chapter.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	11. Chapter 11

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 11: Toga Himiko, Interrogation and Smut-less Bonding**

Shouta glared at Principal Nedzu and said, "You have got to be joking!"

Principal Nedzu smiled cheerfully at Shouta and said, "No, I'm not. I want you to tell Uraraka-kun go outside to do some random errands for the dorms and 'accidentally' drop her student pass so that 'she' can come in and fall into our little trap. Oh, and make sure that she leaves with Asui-kun so that they can 'reveal' Midoriya-kun's location to 'her'."

Realising that the principal was adamant, Shouta sighed and said, "I'll inform Uraraka and Asui about this idea of yours…"

**\--Less than an hour later…--**

Himiko simply could not believe her good luck! Her dear "friend", Ochako, had left the school with Tsuyu and accidentally dropped her student card on the way out. With both Ochako's blood and student pass, she could freely enter the school without raising any suspicions. Even better, Ochako and Tsuyu were talking about giving Izuku a treat as he was currently recovering in the infirmary of the school. If all goes well, she would be able to finally talk to him and maybe even stab him a little!

As Himiko happily skipped towards the infirmary while disguised as Ochako, she was blissfully unaware that she was falling into Nedzu's trap.

**\--Meanwhile, in Nedzu's office…--**

Shouta frowned at what he was seeing and turned his attention towards Nedzu who pre-emptively stated, "No, I was not certain that she could actually transform into Uraraka-kun. I simply took some calculated gambles based on the information that we know about her from the summer camp attack and a surprisingly specific question which Kizuki-san asked the other day. I did a bit of research on criminal cases involving blood-letting after Midoriya-kun's interview and found out that the question was related to an incident involving a boy getting stabbed and having his blood sucked out by his own classmate who happened to be a blond girl named Toga Himiko."

Shouta's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Are you implying that Kizuki is working for the League of Villains?"

"It is certainly possible but, given Kizuki-san's interest in a certain book, I'm more inclined to believe that she's a member of the Meta Liberation Army," replied Nedzu.

"Do you think that the League of Villains and the Meta Liberation Army are working together?" asked Shouta.

Nedzu smiled as he saw "Ochako" enter the infirmary and said, "We'll just have to wait to find out."

**\--Back to Himiko…--**

"Ochako" wore a happy grin as she saw Izuku who was looking out of the window in a way which made him look dreamy in her point of view. Sneakily locking the door into the infirmary, she greeted Izuku, "Hey, Deku."

Seemingly surprised by the greeting, Izuku turned around and said, "Oh, Ochako-chan. What are you doing here? I thought that you and Tsuyu-chan were going out to do a few things." Mentally, he spoke to Sumomo, "Get ready, Sumomo-chan!"

"Oh, about that, I actually forgot to do something and wanted to get it done real quirk before I go out and catch up with Tsuyu-chan," said "Ochako".

Sumomo's mental image in Izuku's mind cringed as she mentally swore, "Damn, I know that she's not the real deal but her mannerisms as Ochako-chan are accurate enough to creep me out!"

"So, what was it that you forgot?" asked Izuku.

"Well… let's just say that I have to ask you something," said "Ochako" who then revealed her true form as a very naked Toga Himiko.

Shocked by the unexpected nudity, Izuku blushed and and yelled, "W-why aren't you wearing your clothes?!"

Surprised by the unexpected response, understandable as it was, Himiko tilted her head with genuine confusion on her face before a certain pink blob landed onto her head…

**\--Inside Himiko's mind scape…--**

Himiko suddenly opened her eyes and quickly realised that she was in a black void while somehow dressed in her usual clothes. Confused, she looked around until she saw a pink blob of slime with beady black eyes looking up at her. Recalling the last thing she saw, she glared murderously at the pink slime and growled, "Who the hell are you and what did you do to me?"

The pink blob suddenly grew and changed into a more humanoid shape and glared at Himiko as she spoke to her, "My name is Brain-Jacker and I do not take kindly to villains getting in the way of my fun and happiness."

Himiko frowned and said, "I may not know everything about pro-heroes but even I can tell that you're no pro-heroine or even a hero-in-training."

Brain-Jacker smirked and replied, "Well, you're not wrong about that. I'm actually a former villainess who decided to give up on that path."

Himiko's eyes widened in shock as she asked, "A former villainess? Does that mean that you're working with those heroes who work at this school?"

"In a manner of speaking," replied Brain-Jacker who then explained, "You see, my job is to help them out with a certain problem that they have been trying to tackle recently. Even as we speak, I'm getting information out of your head to help us deal with both you and the rest of the League of Villains."

Himiko frowned at the slime girl whom she decided to dislike and said, "You said that I was getting in the way of your fun. What exactly do you mean by that?"

Brain-Jacker grinned and said, "Well, depending on your cooperativeness, I might decide tell you a few things that Izu-kun has been doing lately."

"Izu-kun? Are you talking about Deku-baby?" asked Toga.

Brain-Jacker, also known as Sumomo, grinned as she got Toga's attention…

**\--Back in the physical world…--**

Izuku, Shouta, Nemuri and Nedzu gazed at the unconscious Himiko who was currently strapped onto an infirmary bed like a mental patient. Chiyo, who normally worked in the infirmary, was kept out of the room for both her own safety and in case anyone needed any healing after Himiko's interrogation. Worried, Izuku mentally asked, "Sumomo-chan, is everything all right?"

Due to the need to focus on controlling an uncooperative and dangerous host, Sumomo could not communicate with her other hosts and look through Himiko's memories at the same time until she took full control of the blond villainess. As such, she was on "radio silence" for a while until she responded to Izuku's concerned query, "Things are going smoothly so far. That said, I might have to let Toga know some of your sexual exploits to get her cooperation."

Izuku blushed and squawked, "You might let her know about WHAT!?"

Shouta could already guess what Sumomo was planning to tell to Himiko and resisted the urge to groan in exasperation as he asked, "Midoriya, please tell her to make sure not to reveal any sensitive information to that villainess."

Able to hear Shouta through Izuku, Sumomo mentally told the boy, "Tell him that he doesn't have to worry about it. I may be a hedonistic former villainess but I'm not dumb enough to do anything that would harm you or the girls. Also, showing her those memories might make it easier for me to… my god…!"

"What is it Sumomo-chan? asked Izuku.

"Remember that blood-dependent quirk that Kizuki asked you about the yesterday? I think she was talking about her," explained Sumomo who then added, "Toga's… got a pretty messed up childhood because of it, Izu-kun."

"Midoriya, what's the matter?" asked Shouta.

"Sumomo just found out that Toga has a blood-dependent quirk which caused her grief in the past," explained Izuku who then turned his attention to Nedzu and added, "It's the very same blood-dependent quirk which Kizuki-san asked me about in that interview yesterday."

Nedzu did not seem surprised as he spoke, "I recently did some research on blood-related quirk crimes and found out that Toga's first crime involved her stabbing her own classmate before drinking his blood with a straw. The boy is still alive but he has been crippled and traumatised by the attack. Needless to say, Kizuki-san was involved in getting a story about the said crime which involved interviewing both her former classmates and her parents who basically disowned her after the attack."

Izuku nodded and said, "I understand, Nedzu-sensei." He then turned his attention to Sumomo's mental image in his mind and asked, "Sumomo-chan, can you release your control over her for a while? Her body has been restrained and we want to talk to her directly."

"You got it, Izu-kun," replied Sumomo.

Suddenly, Himiko opened her eyes and she looked at the people gathered around her. She took notice of Izuku and grinned at him in a toothy manner as she greeted him, "Hello, Deku-baby."

Izuku felt a chill run down his spine as he spoke to Himiko, "Toga, why are you here? Did the League of Villains send you to attack me?"

Toga giggled and replied, "Nope, I came here on my own."

Although surprised by the answer, Deku tried not to show it and asked, "You decided to come here on your own? Why?"

"That's because I want to talk to you, silly," answered Himiko,

Recalling that Himiko had wanted to ask him about something, Izuku said, "You said that there was something you had to ask me about. What was it exactly?"

Himiko was about to say something when she unexpectedly blushed and looked away from Izuku and said, "It's rather personal."

"Hate to break it to you but, considering that Brain-Jacker is still in your head, we'll be able to find out everything about you eventually whether you want to tell us or not," said Nemuri.

Himiko scowled at Nemuri and then said, "Fine, I wanted to ask Deku-baby if he really believes that there's nothing wrong with wanting to drink blood and become someone else."

Realising that Himiko had acted on her own because of the recent interview, Izuku said, "Brain-Jacker said that you've been… through much in your past because of your quirk. Can you tell us about it before I give you my answer?"

Himiko was quiet for a moment before she spoke to Izuku, "When I was four years old, I started to like blood and would drink it from animals. My parents were disgusted by it and forced me to be their 'ideal girl'." Her anger was obvious as she spat the last the phrase, "ideal girl".

"Did they… abuse you to make sure you obey?" asked Izuku.

"Depends on what counts as abuse," replied Himiko who the explained, "Sure, they would punish me every time I failed to meet up to their expectations but they never yelled, starved or beat me when I obeyed them."

Horrified, Izuku turned his attention to Shouta and Nemuri who were equally shocked by the revelation. As for Nedzu, his expression was impassive and Izuku was willing to bet that the mouse-like quirked animal already had his suspicions. The fact that Sumomo's mental image in Izuku's head nodded with a sad expression on her face only made it clear that the blond villainess was telling the truth. Izuku then spoke to Himiko, "Nedzu-sensei told me that the first person you attacked was your classmate. Why did you attack him?"

"Oh, that's easy. I attacked him because I fell in love with him!" replied Himiko who had a wide grin on her face.

"Love?" asked Izuku who knew that he was not going to like the answer.

Himiko giggled in a demented manner as she explained, "Yes, he was fighting some bullies who were picking on someone and he was covered in blood. He looked so beautiful while covered in blood that I just couldn't contain myself any longer! I had to drink his blood and become him!" Her face was flushed as she continued, "His blood was so tasty and the feeling of becoming him was so good that I just had to get more blood from the people that I am in love with! There's just no way I could ever go back to my old life even if my parents were willing to continue 'loving' me by forcing me to be someone I never wanted to be and hurting me whenever I do not do as they say…" Himiko became silent and stared at Izuku with wide confused eyes before she asked, "Why are you crying, Deku-baby?"

Realising that he was actually weeping, Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes before he explained, "I… never realised that your past was so painful, Toga-san." He then took a calming breath before he looked at her in the eyes and said, "While it is true that I have said that a person should not be judged by his or her quirk, including whatever physical, emotional and mental issues that may arise because of it, that does not mean that the person is free of any responsibility. At the very least, what the person does with his or her quirk should be kept at a safe, sane and consensual basis. Killing someone who does not want to die is most certainly not safe or consensual."

Surprised by Izuku's response, Himiko tilted her head and asked, "So… you're saying that you'll be fine giving me blood if I… actually ask nicely and not try to stab you to death?"

"That's… one way to put it," replied Izuku who then added, "Besides, if you kill someone, you'll never be able to become that person ever again after you use up his or her blood."

Himiko blinked in surprise before she spoke, "I… never thought about it that way." Her head started to hurt a little as she recalled all of her past victims who had been killed by her and how she would never be able to become them ever again due to the simple fact that corpses do not produce fresh blood. Granted, there was the appeal of literally replacing someone but there was no denying that she would eventually be forced to stop due to the lack of blood. She felt a small twinge of regret as she softly said, "I… just want to be everyone that I love…"

Shouta sighed and said, "As much as I hate to interrupt this discussion, we're getting off-topic here." He then spoke to Himiko, "Tell us the current location of the League of Villains and what they are planning to do next."

"Why should I tell you?" asked Himiko who then added, "Besides, isn't that Brain-Jacker girl already looking through my head for answers?"

Shouta did not bat an eye as he replied, "True, but not everyone is comfortable with the idea of having a former villainess in his or her head even if it makes getting information easier."

"Are you by any chance refusing to say anything out of loyalty to the other members of the league?" asked Nedzu.

"Yeah, so what of it?" asked Himiko. Although she was not particularly close to any of them, she cared about them and did not want to betray the people who did not shun her for her murderously bloodthirsty ways.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the very fact that you came here without your leader's approval already a breach of his trust in you, never mind the other members of the league?" inquired Nedzu who then added, "This place isn't your typical high school after all and you came here even though you knew that it would be full of both heroes and heroes-in-training. Why, I'm willing to bet that the other members of the league may already be assuming that you have betrayed them."

Shocked by the undeniable truth, Himiko stuttered, "Y-you're just trying to make me think that I have no choice but to tell you everything I know!"

Nedzu chuckled in a deceptively pleasant manner and said, "Oh, I certainly can't deny that accusation. However, it does not change the facts that you came here on your own without any regard of how your actions might affect your fellow villains, got yourself caught in a place which even you should already know would be difficult to infiltrate and are currently brain-jacked by a former villainess who can quite literally extract everything that you know about the league with or without your permission. The way I see it, you have just proven to the league that you are incompetent at best and treacherous at worst." His eves gleamed with calculated malice as he asked, "Do you really think that those other villains from the league are going to be so forgiving as to welcome you back when you go back to them?" Everyone in the infirmary shivered as Nedzu had once again shown his true character albeit with manipulative malice instead of unpredictable insanity. There was a reason why no one in U.A. High School dared to get on Nedzu's bad side.

Himiko tried to argue back but the words died in her mouth as she realised that she had "fucked up big time". She knew that she was likely to get caught in her admittedly brazen endeavour but she never thought about how her actions would affect the rest of the league. A heavy feeling filled her chest and tears welled up in her eyes as she asked, "If… if I tell you everything, what will you do to me and the others after that?"

Pleased that Himiko had finally understood her situation, Nedzu replied, "If you cooperate, your prison sentence will be reduced and you will be given help for your rehabilitation. While there is no denying that you're a villain responsible for several murders related to blood-letting, there is also no denying that your childhood condition should have been better handled. As for the others, that entirely depends on them."

In truth, Nedzu was glad that Himiko was willing to cooperate as he did not want anyone who was not aware of the harem plan to find out about Sumomo's existence just yet. Had Himiko not cooperated, Nedzu would have no choice but to to reveal Sumomo to the police and the Hero Public Safety Commission. He did not want to lose the advantage of having Sumomo as a hidden ace any time soon.

A moment of silence passed before Himiko finally answered, "The last time I saw them, we were all in an abandoned warehouse at Nagano prefecture. Handsy-man is planning to attack Hades Prison to free and recruit Juusan Fuun along with any other villains who wishes to join us."

Shouta narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why does Shigaraki want her?"

"I don't really know. It probably has something to do with her ability to make permanent transformations," replied Himiko.

Having gained enough information, Shouta turned his attention to Nedzu and said, "We need to take immediate action. Who knows when the villains will strike."

Nedzu nodded at Shouta before he turned his attention to Izuku, "Midoriya-kun, you're excused from classes for the rest of the day. I get the feeling that you wish to continue talking to Toga while Aizawa-kun and I make some secret arrangements."

Izuku knew that Nedzu was planning and could only hope that his plan would work. Even if the League of Villains had hidden backers, a successful ambush might be able to permanently cripple the league.

After Nedzu and Shouta left the room, Izuku turned his attention to Himiko and asked, "Do you… want to continue from where we left off?" Himiko was obviously crestfallen but she silently nodded so Izuku asked, "Why do you want to be other people so much?"

"I just want to become the people whom I love," answered Himiko.

"Do you really want to become another person?" asked Izuku who then added, "I mean, you're still you no matter what form you may take or how well you can hide your real self."

Himiko laughed bitterly and said, "I know that, better than you may think, Deku-baby."

"Then… are you actually trying to be less like 'you'?" asked Izuku.

"Maybe," admitted Himiko with a tired sigh, "I've been forced to be 'normal' for so long that I just can't stand the idea of being that way ever again." Her expression darkened into a vicious scowl as she ranted, "Toga Himiko, the ideal school girl as expected of society. The cheerful and well-mannered girl with many 'friends' who never even knew the real her. Why the hell would I ever want to go back to being such a faker?"

"So what do you really want to do?" asked Izuku.

"I… just want to love, live and die my way," answered Himiko.

Izuku wore a thoughtful expression on his face before he asked, "What if… I help you find another way to live? You don't have to give up drinking blood or changing into another person but you'll have to do it on a safe, sane and consensual basis. Also, if you really want to be like the people whom you love, then you should try to truly understand them and decide if you really want to follow their way of life."

"You mean like actually trying to be a hero if I'm in love with one?" asked Himiko.

Izuku nodded and explained, "Of course, I'd suggest caution in choosing whom you decide to love and try to become."

"Why do you want to help me?" asked Himiko.

Izuku thought about Sumomo as he spoke to Himiko, "It's not my place to give you the details but I happen to know a certain former villainess who has had a pretty terrible past which drove her down to a path of villainy. Unlike you, she's not a murderess but some may argue that her past misdeeds are arguably even worse than yours."

Surprised, Himiko asked, "You're… talking about Brain-Jacker, aren't you?"

"The one and the same," confirmed Izuku who then added, "It's your choice, Toga-san. You can either reject my offer and continue being the way you are now even though you'll most likely end up in prison for years, at best, or accept my offer even if it means ultimately changing yourself to the point that you may end up hating your present self as a murderous villainess for the rest of your life."

Himiko had a conflicted look on her face as she thought over her options before she finally decided, "I…"

**\--Later that day in Nedzu's office…--**

Nedzu chuckled as he spoke to Izuku, "I can't say that I'm too surprised to hear your request on Toga's behalf given your recent track record with the opposite sex so far."

Shouta on the other hand looked ready to cave in his own skull via repeatedly banging his head against any had surface as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and growled, "This has got to be the dumbest idea I have ever heard, and I've heard my fair share of dumb ideas from a LOT of people including All Might himself."

Izuku blushed as he bashfully replied, "In my defence, I never thought I would actually sympathise with Toga-san as much as I have. Besides, she's not the first villainess we have decided to help instead of sending her to prison."

"While that is certainly true, there is no denying that, unlike Yamanaka-kun, Toga is officially acknowledged as a villainess who is associated with the League of Villains, never mind her previous misdeeds," stated Nedzu.

"True, but if we can make it such that she decided to seek me out because my words had unintentionally reached out to her and then chose to stay with me even if it meant turning herself in and betraying the league, we can set up a sentence in which she will be given probation here in exchange for providing information about her former comrades," argued Izuku.

Nedzu was pleased that Izuku had come up with a similar plan as his own and said, "Well said, Midoriya-kun."

"Sir, you cannot be actually serious about this," groaned Shouta.

"As a matter of fact, I am," replied Nedzu who then explained, "I still want to keep both Yamanaka-kun's existence and the truth of the harem plan a secret. By creating a cover story that Toga willingly turned herself in, it will make it much easier for us to keep the secret intact as the authorities will have less reason to question us on how we got the information out of her."

"And how are we going to convince everyone that she is no longer a threat?" asked Shouta.

"We don't. That part is up to her as we set up restraints to ensure her 'cooperation'," answered Nedzu who then turned his attention to Izuku and asked, "I assume that you have already informed the rest of your harem, yes?"

Izuku nodded and replied, "I have. Most of them are not too happy about it, especially Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan. I can't really blame those two though since Toga-san did attack them with murderous intent during the summer camp. That said, they are willing to give her a chance after I told them about her past."

"Then I hope that all will go well for you and your harem, Izuku," said Nedzu.

**\--Later that evening in Nemuri's "classroom"…--**

The atmosphere was tense as the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B glared at Himiko who stood before them. The blond former villainess was wearing a U.A. High School uniform along with a specialised collar on her neck. The leather-covered collar acted as a tracking device and would to electrocute her if she tried to take it off or leave the school premises. While Sumomo, Izuku and Nemuri were more neutral if not sympathetic towards her, the other girls were not so willing to accept the former villainess even with the collar and Sumomo's brain-jacking abilities in place.

Ochako frowned as she stepped forward and said, "Deku has already told us about your past with Sumomo-chan's confirmation. That doesn't change the fact that you have tried to kill me, Tsuyu-chan and even Deku back in summer camp."

Tsuyu stepped forward and spoke next, "That's not even counting all the other people whom you have hurt and killed even before you joined the league, kero." Given her normally blank expression, her frown was a clear indication of her distrust towards Himiko.

"If you really want to stay with Midori as a part of this harem, you'll have to swear that you will stop trying to kill people whom you 'fall in love' with," said Mina who understandably did not agree with Himiko's twisted definition of love.

"Or anyone else for that matter," said Setsuna. In spite of her quirk, she did not feel comfortable being with someone who had no problem with killing other people and making them bleed to death.

"We will also have the right to not give you any of our blood until we feel that we can trust you," stated Momo who had no reason to trust a psychotic former member of the League of Villains any time soon. The memories of the attack during summer camp still haunted her dreams.

"You will be constantly monitored by both Sumomo-chan and the collar around your neck," added Melissa who was responsible for making the collar on short notice with Mei's help.

"And don't even think about taking off that baby around your neck," said Mei who then added, "It may not go 'kaboom' but you'll definitely be putting yourself into a world of hurt if you even try to take it off."

Himiko could only remain silent as she knew that the other girls from Izuku's harem had no reason to trust her, especially Ochako and Tsuyu. However, Izuku, Sumomo and even Nemuri were willing to trust her enough to give her a chance and she was determined not to waste it. That said, she was not obligated to like the level of distrust she was facing as she frowned at them and said, "And what exactly do I have to do to make any of you trust me?"

"Well, there is one rather quick way to earn our trust," said Tooru who then added, "You'll have share your past memories with De-kun."

"Unlike you though, he'll have no obligation to reveal everything to you until he trusts you enough to reveal some of his biggest secrets," said Shouko.

"Be warned though, his memories are not for the faint of heart," warned Ibara.

Determined to prove herself as worthy of at least a minimum level of trust, Himiko did not hesitate share her past memories with Izuku…

**\--One memory sharing later…--**

Both Himiko and Izuku rushed to the toilet to vomit the contents of their dinner. While the girls in Izuku's official harem assumed that Izuku was deeply sickened by Himiko's past acts as a murderous psychopath of a villainess, they did not expect the said villainess to react so badly to Izuku's past, mainly his past suffering as a quirkless individual and the pain he had suffered during the summer camp. Then again, Izuku's past memories had a lot more of pain and rejection than most people his age should have.

When Izuku lurched out of the toilet, Ochako worriedly rushed towards him and asked, "Are you all right, Deku?"

Tears streamed down his face as Izuku tried to say something only to sob and shake his head as a voiceless response. Not caring that Izuku looked and smelled like a wreck, Ochako hugged him and petted his hair comfortingly as she mentally demanded, "Sumomo-chan, what happened?"

Sumomo's mental image in Ochako's mind wore a sad expression as she explained, "He's seen Toga-san's memories. Like I've said before, she's been through a lot and, worst of all, he could see himself becoming like her." Sumomo's mental image trembled in fear as she recalled how Himiko's psychotic glee as she committed her murderous crimes resonated with Izuku's past negative feelings. Not even Sumomo, a former villainess, empathised with Himiko's growing madness to the same degree as Izuku.

Shocked, Ochako mentally yelled, "What do you mean Deku could see himself becoming like her? He's nothing like her at all!"

"Not as he is now, certainly," agreed Sumomo who then said, "However, consider this. What would he have been like if he gave in to his despair and resentment or his mind simply broke because of his past suffering?" Considering that both Izuku and Himiko were both repressed by the people around them for most of their lives, the chances of Izuku becoming the same as Himiko were disturbingly high.

Well aware of Izuku's painful past, Ochako shuddered to think what kind of horrible person he would have turned into if he had chosen to become a villain. The idea of Izuku becoming similar to Destro was one thing but becoming a psychotic madman like a certain fictional villain called the Joker would have been just as bad if not much, much worse. Her hold onto Izuku tightened as she whispered to him, "Deku, whatever it is that you saw and felt just now, please know that you're a wonderful person who is loved by all of us." Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she added, "Please, don't lose to yourself or your past."

Izuku hugged her in return as he softly spoke, "I know, and thank you, Ochako-chan."

The other girls of the harem approached Izuku to comfort him but he gently pushed Ochako away and said, "I'm sorry, but there's someone I need to help right now."

Concerned for the boy who was clearly exhausted in the mental and emotional sense, Tsuyu asked, "Are you sure? Just seeing her memories has done to much harm to you, kero." Unlike previous memory-sharing sessions, with the exception of the first one, Izuku was able to maintain his composure even as the girls who saw his memories broke down. Granted, unlike Himiko, none of the previous girls were psychotic murderesses but that did not change the fact that Izuku's reaction with the said villainess was deeply concerning.

"You don't have to force yourself to help her, Izuku," argued Shouko. Izuku had already suffered so much to help others and Shouko did not want him to suffer even more.

Izuku smiled in a sad way that pulled the girls' heartstrings as he replied, "I may be forcing myself but that's because I have to save her. I need to show her the good along with the bad things in my life."

"If you do that, you'll be revealing that secret to her," said Nemuri. Like the rest of Izuku's official harem, she knew that all of his recent happy memories were ultimately linked to his association to All Might.

"I know, but I can tell that she's hurting right now and she could really use a real friend who genuinely cares for her," replied Izuku who then bitterly added, "She… had literally no one to truly trust or love. I had my mum even when I was a quirkless nobody and Sumomo-chan at least had her real parents before they passed away." His eyes shone with determination as he asked, "What kind of hero am I if I can't even offer her a shoulder to cry on?"

Unable to deny Izuku's downright heroic spirit, the girls reluctantly let him go back into the toilet to help Himiko. He easily found her as she sat next to a toilet bowl which was filled with her vomit. She was curled up into a ball and was sobbing softly as she, much like Izuku, was traumatised by the memory-sharing.

As obsessed as she was towards Izuku, she never realised just how much he had suffered even before he entered U.A. High School or how much pain he was in when she first saw him during the summer camp attack. Although she knew that Izuku was right when he said that she could never truly become another person no matter how well she could change her own appearance and mannerisms, the shocking revelations of his painful past forced her to fully comprehend just how difficult if not downright impossible it really was. The full realisation of her folly, which all began with her falling madly in love with a certain former classmate named Saito, sickened her to a degree she never thought was possible. That was not even counting the pain, terror and betrayal she had gleefully caused to others simply because doing so felt "normal" to her. Perhaps her parents were right about her being a monstrous demon child who was a lost cause.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle and warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Izuku who looked terrible but was wearing a gentle smile as he asked, her, "It's probably a dumb question to ask but are you feeling any better, Toga-san?"

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she shook her head and bit her lower lip to stop herself from sobbing and wailing. Compared to her own past of being forcefully repressed, Izuku had it just as bad if not even worse than herself. She at least had some semblance of a "normal" life while Izuku was forced to be a social pariah from the day everyone realised that he was quirkless.

Izuku placed his forehead onto hers and softly said, "Toga-san, I've only shown you some of my memories because I have a secret which has to be protected at all costs. I… want to show you everything so that you know my full story and the reason why I'm the way I am now even if it means revealing that secret to you."

Toga was silent for a while before she meekly asked, "Will it… hurt?"

"Yes, but it will have more than enough happy moments to make it worthwhile living through," replied Izuku.

In spite of her understandable reservations, Himiko ultimately decided to see the rest of his memories…

**\--The following day…--**

Izuku woke up and realised that he was in bed with the rest of the girls in his harem, including Himiko who was currently clinging into him. Although they were all naked, no sexual intercourse actually happened last night as no one was in the mood for anything else other than the simple comfort of being close together. He smiled kindly as he gazed at Himiko snuggling against his left arm. He would have petted her head if his right arm was not held down by Ochako's loving yet undeniably possessive grip. Then there was Tsuyu who was hugging his left leg while Tooru hugged his right leg and Nemuri hugged him from behind. Accepting his current state, Izuku closed his eyes and took the simple pleasure of being surrounded by the gentle and loving warmth of the girls around him. Yes, even Himiko who willingly swore to change so that she could remain by Izuku's side.

"Today's going to be crazy, isn't it?" thought Izuku. Given the fact that Himiko was going to join his class that day and none of the other boys knew about it, he was certain that there would be panic, questions and accusations.

Sumomo's mental image smiled fondly at him as she mentally asked, "Would you have it any other way?"

Izuku snorted softly in amusement and mentally replied, "Honestly, I don't think I would."

"Looks like someone's enjoying his lovely harem."

Izuku opened his eyes and looked down to see Mina and Setsuna who were grinning at him with their faces were very close to his "morning wood". Izuku blushed and said, "Morning, Mina-chan, Setsuna-chan. I know what you two are planning and I don't think this is a good idea. Class will be starting soon and I'd rather not be late for that."

"What makes you so sure that we'll be late for class, Midori?" asked Setsuna.

Izuku had a deadpan expression on his face that would have make Kyouka proud as he replied, "Do you honestly think the others will not decide to join in once you two start?"

"Oh, come on! It's not like a day of skipping classes will kill anyone," argued Mina who was ready to use her lubricant-covered hand to stroke Izuku's member.

A polite cough got Izuku, Mina and Setsuna's attention and they all turned their attention towards Momo who was standing with her arms akimbo. In spite of her nudity, she was very much dignified in demeanour as she spoke, "Ashido-san, Tokage-san, while I understand your… mood for sexual activities, Izuku is right. Classes will start soon and I highly doubt our respective home room teachers will take kindly to the idea of us all being late due to spending too much time on… intimate bonding."

As if to prove Momo's point, all the other girls in Izuku's harem started to wake up. Ashido and Setsuna both pouted at the fact that their plans had been foiled. They would have to wait for their chance to get "intimate" with Izuku at a later time.

**\--A short while later…--**

Katsuki was both shocked and terrified as he stared at Himiko who was glaring at him murderously while pinning him down with one hand and holding a… sharpened pencil in reverse grip with her other hand. Just a few seconds ago, he was entering Class 1A as usual when someone suddenly pounced onto him and pinned him down. That person turned out to be Himiko of all people and her vicious glare was scary enough to make Minoru wet himself when she glared at anyone who dared to get in her way.

"Toga-san, stop. You have promised to not hurt any of the students and teachers in this school," said Izuku as he calmly approached her and placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder. Toga had a conflicted look on her face before she ultimately relented and let go of Katsuki who scooted back a little too fast to be necessary.

As soon as Katsuki stood up and took on a defensive stance, he had to ask, "Deku, why the fuck is that psychopathic bitch from the League of Villains in our school, in our uniform?"

Izuku sighed and said, "It's a long story." He then told everyone how Toga Himiko, who was moved by Izuku's recent speech which coincidentally involved her quirk, decided to see him personally. She was then ambushed by the teachers who knew that she was literally outside of the school and, after a bit of interrogation, agreed to provide information about the League of Villains in exchange for being able to stay close with Izuku as a student on probation. He even told them a brief summary of her past suffering as a child who was not even loved by her own parents as they were disgusted by her quirk which depended on blood to function.

Needless to say, Izuku only told the official version of the story.

While most of the boys from Class 1A could hardly believe the said story, only Kastuki suspected that Sumomo was somehow involved. Katsuki was also willing to bet that Izuku had shared his past memories of her which would explain her outright murderous intentions earlier. He had the distinct feeling that he would have to keep an eye out for her and whoever wore that collar which she was currently wearing.

After Izuku told everyone the story, Minoru sighed and said, "Dude, please tell me that you did not fuck her until you at least made sure that she will not stab you or the other girls in your harem. There's a reason why people say, 'never stick your dick into crazy'."

Izuku blushed and smiled sheepishly as he replied honestly, "Actually, I haven't done it with her yet."

Suddenly, Shouta appeared at the door into the classroom and said, "That's good to know. Sleeping with the enemy is usually the epitome of irrationality." The teacher then turned his attention to the rest of the students and said, "As you all can tell by now, Toga Himiko has been accepted as a student of this school so that she can be rehabilitated into a more acceptable member of society. As such, she will be a student of his class. However, as she will NOT be taking part in any heroics-related training or exams. Instead, she will be taking either extra classes to make up for her missed lessons during her time as a villain or mandatory counselling with Hound Dog. Should Nedzu-san or I decide that she is worthy, she may begin taking part in heroics training if she so desires by next year."

Tenya raised his hand and asked "Does that mean that she will be living in the dorm with us?"

Shouta sighed and confirmed, "Unfortunately, yes."

All the boys looked worriedly at Himiko who had a disturbing grin on her face as she spoke, "Don't worry. I promised Deku-baby that I will not to hurt anyone… much."

Sighing in exasperation, Izuku gently chopped the back of her head with his hand and said, "Toga-san, be nice."

Himiko pouted while rubbing the back of her head and said, "I'm being nice." She glared at Katsuki and added, "Nicer than I should be to certain people in fact."

Katsuki glared at Himiko and growled, "Do you want to fight, you psycho bitch?"

"No one's going to fight unless the fight is authorised by myself or another teacher of this school. Am I understood?" said Shouta whose eyes glowed red due to the activation of his quirk. While the rest of Class 1A responded quickly in affirmative, Himiko glared at Shouta and blew a raspberry at him before she took her seat at the back of the classroom. Shouta sighed as he thought, "Today is going to be a long day."

**\--Later that afternoon…--**

"So Shigaraki, Dabi and Kurogiri have managed to evade capture," said Nedzu who was currently in his office.

A muscular man with a long moustache and arms made of sand named Higawara Sajin, who was also a pro-hero called Snatch, nodded and explained, "As you have forewarned us with the information that you somehow acquired form Toga Himiko, the League of Villains came yesterday night to free the prisoner, Juusan Fuun. In spite of our best efforts, we could not capture the three villains who managed to escape through Kurogiri's warp gate." The man's frown deepened as he added, "Shigaraki was able to evade capture and even free a number of prisoners by destroying the walls and floors of the prison while Kurogiri used his warp gates to send our attacks back at us and Dabi used his flames to keep us at bay. Thankfully, we were properly prepared for the attack and the three of them gave up after we successfully captured the other members. Once the three of them gave up and left via warp gate, we had to focus on recapturing the escaped prisoners. As for the second team who raided their hideout and then waited for them, well, they never showed up."

"What of Juusan Fuun?" asked Nedzu.

"We moved to her to a different location before the League of Villains came for her but she managed to escape undetected during the ensuing chaos. As for how she managed to escape, the guards who were supposed to keep an eye on her had fend off a copy of Toga. However, from what the guards told me, Toga failed to get into contact with Juusan as she escaped on her own before anyone could talk to her," answered Sajin.

"Given her quirk, which includes the ability to transform herself, she could have transformed herself into a small rodent while no one was paying attention to her and escaped," said Nedzu.

"That is certainly a possibility," agreed Sajin.

Nedzu hummed for a moment before he spoke, "While it is certainly heartening to know that we have successfully captured Spinner, Magne, Compress and Twice, we must not allow ourselves to get complacent. Shigaraki is the current leader of the League of Villains while both Kurogiri and Dabi are both villains with dangerous quirks. Also, we must do what we can to prevent Juusan from joining the League of Villains. I will get information on all the hideouts Toga currently knows about as soon as possible. If nothing else, we can narrow down the number of places the remaining three members can hide."

Sajin nodded and said, "I sure hope we can settle this matter with the League of Villains as quickly as possible. The public's faith in heroes has been taking a bit of a nosedive ever since All Might's retirement and the recent revelation of Endevour's 'family life'. With things as they are now, Hawks might end up becoming the next No.1 pro-hero and we all know that he's not particularly eager about the responsibilities that come with being the top hero."

In spite of the topic being discussed, Nedzu chuckled as he agreed with Sajin about Hawks whose real name was Takami Keigo, "True, but I personally think that having Hawks as the next No.1 pro-hero would be a preferable alternative to having Endeavour. Had Endeavour become the next No.1 pro-hero by default and not change himself for the better, the resulting backlash due Endeavour's family life being made public knowledge would have been even worse."

"No doubt about that," said Sajin who did not even want to think about the possible outrage of having Endeavour as the next No.1 pro-hero only to have his past misdeeds as an abusive husband and father known to everyone. Sajin then asked, "So when are you going to announce that Toga is currently in U.A. High School as a 'student-on-probation'?" Although Sajin personally felt that Himiko should be sent to prison due to her past crimes and the pain she had caused to the people who cared about her past victims, he knew that her cooperation was essential for getting information about the League of Villains. Whether or not she should be allowed to remain free after her usefulness as a source of information had been used up would depend on her willingness to somehow atone for her past sins or at least make a sincere change for the better.

"About that, I will make the announcement tonight. You have my word that she will be monitored carefully to ensure that she does not…"

Nedzu's attempt to assure Sajin was cut short when Shouta barged into the office while dragging Himiko by the back of her shirt. Shouta glared at Nedzu angrily as he presented a pouting Himiko to him and growled, "Do you have any idea what this brat has done?"

Nedzu smiled cheerfully as he replied, "Why, yes I do. She has, in summary, threatened to stab Bakugou-kun with a pencil, kicked Mineta-kun in the testicles which enough force to send him straight to the infirmary, drew rather 'mature' doodles on her notebooks instead of actually taking any notes for her supplementary lessons and, most recently, jabbed the blunt end of her pencil up Katsuki's backside which caused him to go on a mad rampage as he tried to 'murder the ever bloody fuck out of her'."

Sajin blinked in surprise as he had to ask, "She did all of that in just half a day?" He then thought, "Now that I think about it, I thought I had heard something suspiciously similar to an explosion just now."

Himiko had her arms crossed as she averted her gaze from Nedzu and Sajin and said, "It's not my fault that Baka-hoe's such an ass hole and Mine-perv actually tried to take a peek at Ochako-chan's panties."

Feeling concerned, Sajin turned his attention to Nedzu and asked, "Are you absolutely sure that you can keep her under control? The last thing we need is her committing a crime that will permanently tarnish the reputation of this school and, by extension, heroes as a whole."

"Don't worry, we have everything under control," assured Nedzu who then added, "Besides, for reasons which I shall be revealing when I make my announcement tonight, she' more willing to cooperate with us than you might expect."

Knowing that it would be pointless to ask for immediate answers from Nedzu, Sajin sighed and said, "Well, as long as you're prepared to be responsible for this… villainess here and keep her under control."

**\--Meanwhile…--**

"I am ashamed to say this but we have completely lost track of Juusan who decided to escape during the attack at Hades Prison," reported Koukuu who had dark hair, thin eyebrows, small feminine eyes, an angular nose and a small moustache.

"Although it is certainly an unfortunate lost opportunity, there is no denying that various external factors suddenly came into play which led to her unexpected escape," said Rikiya who knew better than to be angry with Koukuu. Between the sudden increase in security at Hades Prison, the equally abrupt barring of visitors from entering the prison and the attack led by the League of Villains, there was simply no way for Koukuu's agents to reach Fuun in time.

"Should my agents attempt to pursue her?" asked Chikazoku Tomoyasu, a tall and lanky man with long dark hair and a wide mouth with straight teeth.

Rikiya shook his head and replied, "No, I'm certain that she will reveal herself again at some point in the future." He then frowned as he continued to speak, "More importantly, the sudden increase in security at Hades Prison is a rather clear indication that the heroes somehow knew that the League of Villains was planning to attack it with Juusan as their main goal. They must have somehow gotten information on them."

"My sources tell me that Nedzu will be making an announcement tonight. It might have something to do with the attack at the prison," said Chitose who then added, "Needless to say, I will be attending the announcement."

"Duly noted," replied Rikiya who then spoke to Tomoyasu, "I want you and your agents to focus on locating the League of Villains. The sooner we 'settle' the matter with them, the better."

"Understood, grand commander," replied Tomoyasu.

"Before we end this meeting, there's one more matter to discuss," said Rikiya.

"You're referring to Midoriya Izuku, aren't you?" asked Koukuu.

"That's correct," confirmed Rikiya who then explained, "As you all know by now, Midoriya is strongly against the complete liberation of meta ability usage. Given his past history, even I cannot bring myself to blame him for rejecting the ideals of the Meta Liberation Army. That said, he's willing to actually sympathise with Destro himself and is not against people using their meta abilities freely as long as they are used responsibly."

"Personally, I think he should be eliminated. He has the potential to be a major opponent of our ideals," suggested Tomoyasu who then sighed in frustration and admitted, "However, he's getting too well-known and well-liked to be an easy target to eliminate. In the worst case scenario, getting rid of him will only make him a martyr for our enemies to rally together and face us as a united force." Tomoyasu turned his attention to Chitose and asked her, "As someone who has interviewed the boy personally, what is your opinion about the him, Curious?"

Chitose released a breath which she did not even realise she was holding in before she explained, "I… believe that we should avoid eliminating him. If anyone ever finds out that he has been eliminated by someone who's affiliated with the Meta Liberation Army, the backlash against us will be immense to say the least. We might even end up losing followers as a result." She then wore a conflicted expression on her face as she added, "Also… Midoriya's fascination with meta abilities and willingness to help are simply too genuine to be dismissed as irrelevant, even to us."

Rikiya, Tomoyasu and Koukuu noticed Chitose's unusual expression but chose not to comment about it as Rikiya asked her, "So you think he can be a powerful ally?"

Chitose shook her head and then explained, "As long as he's convinced that our ideals will create world where one's very worth as a human being is solely determined by his or her meta ability with no regard to anything else, including skills not related to meta abilities and basic morality, he will never willingly help us. Considering his past experiences at the hands of his peers, he has every reason to be opposed to the idea of people using their meta abilities whenever and however they wish without social, legal or moral repercussions."

Rikiya hummed with a thoughtful expression on his face before he spoke, "As I thought, I need to speak to the boy directly."

Surprised, Koukuu asked, "Grand commander?"

"I have been thinking about the boy and how his influence will affect the Meta Liberation Army ever since that interview the other day," explained Rikiya who then added, "While the complete liberation of meta abilities has always been our goal, it might be… beneficial to fully understand the opposition's point of view to put it simply."

"But we already know that he will never agree to the complete liberation of meta ability usage. What more do we need to know?" asked Tomoyasu.

"While undoubtedly true, he's also not against people using their meta abilities freely as long as they are used responsibly in ways that do not involved causing harm or grief to others. He is also not against helping people with difficult or even 'villainous' quirks as long as they genuinely wish to live peacefully with others. Even you must admit successfully implementing his ideals will allow humanity to have a greater level of liberation than before if nothing else," responded Rikiya.

Tomoyasu could not argue against the logical response so he stayed quiet while Koukuu asked, "Are you… actually considering a revision of our goals?"

"No, at least not until I have spoken to Midoriya directly. I have a feeling that he might be able to provide certain insights and nuances that even I have not considered before. As such, I will be making arrangements to speak to him by next week," replied Rikiya who then turned his attention to Chitose and said, "I will be needing your expertise while I speak to the boy, personally."

"I understand, grand commander," replied Chitose.

Rikiya smiled at her before he turned his attention to both Koukuu and Tomoyasu to say, "Well then, if there is nothing more to discuss, then this meeting is adjourned. Feel free to enjoy some refreshments before you all return to your duties."

**\--Later that night…--**

As promised, Nedzu revealed the news of Himiko's current circumstances and past mistreatment to the public. Needless to say, people were shocked by the fact that Himiko was allowed to stay in U.A. High School as a student-on-probation on the conditions that she provided information on the League of Villains and took mandatory counselling sessions. While many people understandably felt that Himiko was given too light a sentence, many also realised that her parents had undeniably failed to properly resolve her desire for blood. The fact that Himiko went to U.A. High School to speak to Izuku instead of helping the rest of the League of Villains during the attack at Hades Prison only made it more obvious that she was considering leaving her life as a villain behind.

The announcement had one side effect which was an even greater awareness on Izuku's existence as a hero-in-training. Considering that his words had somehow convinced a clearly psychotic murderess of a villainess to consider leaving her life as a villain behind, it was no wonder why everyone started to pay even more attention to him which caused his reputation to continue growing with no signs of stopping any time soon.

There was also a certain rumour that Izuku actually had a harem of girls including his classmates and even pro-heroes such as Nemuri herself. However, Nedzu cheekily declined to confirm or deny the truth of the rumours.

Needless to say, the rumours of Izuku's harem had officially started to gain ground outside of the school.

**\--Meanwhile, in Nemuri's "classroom"…--**

Izuku was blushing as he spoke to Nemuri, "Nemuri-neechan, do I seriously have to be naked for this?" He was currently completely naked and was using one hand to hide his genitals while his other hand was scratching the back of his head. In truth, he needed both hands to hide it completely but he was used to being seen naked by the girls in his harem.

Nemuri grinned at Izuku and said, "What part of nude art don't you understand, Izu-kun?" Standing behind her were the rest of Izuku's harem who had grins and smiles on their faces. They also had drawing pads and pencils to sketch a picture of him.

Originally, Nemuri planned to have another orgy but decided against it so that the rest of the girls would have more time to get used to having Himiko as a member of the harem. As such, her class was be a nude art session instead with Izuku as the model. Once the class was over, the girls would return to the dorms as usual.

Sighing in resignation, Izuku asked, "I'm allowed to take any pose that I'm comfortable with, right?"

"That's correct," confirmed Nemuri.

Izuku then thought of a pose and took a seat on a stool. Recognising the pose which Izuku had decided to take, Ibara said, "The Thinker. An apt pose to start with."

"The what?" asked Mina.

"The Thinker, also originally known as The Poet, is a statue sculpture of a man resting on a rock with his chin resting on one hand as though deep in thought. It's often used as a symbol of philosophy, intellect and poetry," explained Ibara.

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Kinoko who was surprised by Ibara's apparent knowledge of the pose. She had always thought that Ibara would only know things related to heroics and Christianity.

"Well, the original sculptor of the statue, a French man named Auguste Rodin, made the statue as a part of a monumental sculpture called the Gates of Hell which depicts the first scene of Inferno, the first part of Dante Alighieri's 'Divine Comedy' trilogy," explained Ibara.

"Ah, 'Divine Comedy'. My father has a copy of it in his library back home," said Momo who then explained to the other girls, "It's an Italian narrative poem of Dante's imaginative vision of the afterlife which was influenced by the Western Church in the 14th century."

Realising why Ibara knew so much about the pose which Izuku was taking for the nude art, Setsuna said, "Well, that explains a lot."

Pony smiled sheepishly as she admitted, "I… only got about half of what everyone was talking about."

"Basically, Ibara knows about the pose because it's related to the Christian religion," explained Itsuka while Yui and Reiko nodded in silent affirmative with her.

"Excuse me, are you girls done discussing about the pose?" asked Izuku. He did not want to sound rude but he did not want to spend all night posing while the girls got off topic.

The girls in his harem, excluding Nerumi who was amused by the unexpected discussion, blushed in embarrassment as they quickly took their seats and started to draw sketches of Izuku's naked body.

As the girls drew a sketch of Izuku, they made sure to draw his muscles, scars, hair and face as accurately as they could. Ochako, Shouko and Himiko were especially determined to draw an accurate sketch of the boy while the other were more relaxed about the lesson.

Before long, the girls were done sketching and Nemuri took a look at them. Most were passable although she had to admit that some of them were actually rather good if not unusual. Kinoko's sketch looked like it came straight out of a shoujo manga while Ibara somehow managed to turn a simple sketch into a frighteningly accurate depiction of the Gates of Hell. Shouko's drawing was arguably the most accurate while Tsuyu's drawing was surprisingly cutesy and Ochako's drawing was, to put it bluntly, manly to the maximum. Pony's passion for anime was obvious in her sketch as Izuku was drawn like he came straight from a shounen manga while Himiko's sketch was… disturbingly villainous in appearance.

Nemuri smiled as she looked at the pictures and said, "You may think that drawing these sketches are not necessary for hero work but you should never underestimate the value of an accurately-drawn sketch as it can spell the difference between recognising the villain on sight and failing to capture the villain." Her smile widened into a grin as she added, "I'll also be holding sketching classes for both Class 1A and Class 1B next week. Since you girls have already done your sketches tonight, you'll all be posing for the boys to sketch pictures of you tomorrow. Unlike Izu-kun, you'll be dressed in your school swimming suits instead of going nude but do expect some of the boys to get… excited while drawing you."

The girls from Class 1B looked at the girls from Class 1A with pity in their eyes as they knew that they would have to put up with Minoru's perverted antics. Momo sighed in resignation as she just knew that Minoru would pick her as his first choice of a model.

Suddenly, the girls realised that Izuku was still in his pose for some reason. Curious, they approached him and soon realised that he was mumbling about something. He was so focused on whatever he was thinking about that he was completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Inspired by an idea, Mina has a look of mischief in her face as she asked Nemuri, "Nemuri-neechan, I'd like to run a simple experiment on Midori."

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku, who was understandably bored while staying in his current pose for the girls to draw sketches of him, was thinking of ways to better help people with difficult and villainous quirks to pass time. He had come up with a number of ideas including quirk training centres, quirk licences for non-heroes and better quirk counselling systems. He also thought of ways to help people with weak quirks and people who were quirkless such as improved counselling systems and providing courses in both support gear and combat training. As he continued thinking, he thought of ways to improve the rehabilitation of villains which might require quirk suppressants as a last resort. Suddenly, he heard a familiar giggle and looked up.

As Izuku moved his head to look around, he heard various sounds of objects falling onto the ground including paper cups, empty plastic bottles and even a plush doll of a frog. Blinking in surprise, Izuku looked at the scattered objects around him before he turned his attention to his harem and asked, "What happened?"

Ochako, Mina, Jirou, Tooru, Setsuna, Mei and Toga could not hold back their laughter as they laughed until their bellies hurt. The rest of the girls either chuckled, giggled, grinned or simply smiled at Izuku's confused expression. The fact that he tilted his head like a confused puppy only amused the girls further who had been sneakily stacking things onto his head the whole time he was mumbling to himself after they were done sketching pictures of him. Even Nemuri joined in on the fun by recording the whole scene with the camera in her phone. By the time Izuku noticed anything, he had several paper cups and even a few empty plastic bottles on his head which were topped with a plush doll of a frog. The height of the "tower" on Izuku's head as at least a metre tall.

Nemuri would later share the video with the rest of the girls in Izuku's harem, Toshinori, Shouta and even Nedzu.

**\--Later that night…--**

Himiko, whose designated room was next to Jirou's room, sat in the common bedroom with the rest of the girls from Dorm 1A. As there were presently ten girls in the dorm, Momo created a fifth pair of balled labelled as: Fifth A and Fifth B.

Although Himiko was a former villainess, Izuku and the rest of the girls in Dorm 1A agreed to let her be the first one to have sex with him that night. As such, the fifth pair of balls were not used as Izuku shook the box and the random selection took place.

After the selection was over, the results were as follows for both the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B:

Dorm 1A:

Odd: Ochako (Together with Himiko)

First Pair: Shouko and Momo

Second Pair: Tsuyu and Ashido

Third Pair: Melissa and Tooru

Fourth Pair: Kyouka and Mei

Class 1B:

First Pair: Kinoko and Ibara

Second Pair: Pony and Itsuka

Third Pair: Reiko and Setsuna

Odd: Yui

Ochako could not believe her bad luck as she stared at Himiko who was grinning very widely and said, "Looks like we're together, Ochako-chan."

Thankfully for Ochako, Izuku gently chopped the back of Himiko's head with his hand and said, "Toga-san, you promised not to hurt anyone."

"I wasn't planning to, serious!" whined Himiko who was pouting at Izuku while rubbing the back of her head.

As for how Ibara and Kinoko got into Dorm 1A, it involved Ibara using her vines to hide herself and Kinoko as they sneaked into the dorm. The overall appearance of the two as they sneaked into Dorm 1A was rather horrifying as they looked like a vine-covered monstrosity crawling towards its destination.

Once the two arrived, Izuku stood before the four girls and got ready for another night of sexual intercourse.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

As you can tell by now, this chapter has no smut but has nudity, angst, fluff and humour. To make up for it, the next chapter will definitely have smut.

Please note that the next chapter may not be posted any time soon as I will be on holiday during the second half of this month and will be returning to work in January next year. I also plan to post the first chapters of both Izuku's Noumu Life and Izuku's Pet Noumu.

In addition, after reading some of the feedback I've been receiving from both Fanfiction Dot Net and Archive of Our Own, I plan to improve on the quality of the smut in the story. However, doing so may require me to make more "smutless" chapters to get the story going followed by chapters which are full or smutty lemons. I hope that everyone will understand and accept the change in story format.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	12. Chapter 12

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 12: First Two Pairs, One More Pair and Weekend Arrangements**

The first girl whom Izuku approached was Himiko. The blond former villainess was blushing and trembling as Izuku approached her and touched her cheek.

In truth, Himiko had been involved with various men who were sexually interested in her. However, given her twisted sense of love at the time, she never had actual sex or even kissed anyone before. Even so, Chiyo made sure that Himiko was physically healthy and free from diseases which could be transmitted by blood.

Izuku was therefore undoubtedly Himiko's very first sexual partner in the actual sense. She honestly did not know what to do as she looked into Izuku's eyes with nervous uncertainty in her eyes. After all, Izuku was arguably the only one who truly sympathised with her and wanted to help her in spite of fully realising the depths of what most would understandably call madness.

Sensing her unease, Izuku asked her, "Toga-san, do you want to keep your clothes on or strip naked?"

Although embarrassed, Himiko wanted to feel Izuku's bare skin against her own and thus said, "I want us to do it naked." She then stripped off her clothes except for the collar around her neck. Izuku also stripped off his own clothes which caused Ochako, Kinoko and Ibara to blush.

Once Himiko was naked, she looked away from Izuku while trying her best to cover her breasts and groin with her hands. In spite of her murderous tendencies and need to be naked while using her quirk, she actually got embarrassed easily.

Knowing that Himiko was embarrassed, Izuku, stepped forward and hugged her gently. Himiko felt her heart flutter as she could feel Izuku's warm embrace. It was arguably the first time she ever felt such a warm and caring embrace so she quickly gave in to her desire to more as she wrapped her arms around him. As Himiko nuzzled her face against Izuku's muscular chest, she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She then felt something prodding against her vulva and blushed as she looked down and realised that Izuku's member had become erect.

Izuku blushed as well and scratched his cheek sheepishly as he explained, "My sex drive has been increasing lately and… well… you can probably tell what that means."

Grinning in spite of her own embarrassment, Himiko asked, "So, does the fact that you're having sex with a former enemy excite you that much?"

"Well, you're actually rather pretty when you're not being a crazy villain," replied Izuku.

Izuku's unexpected reply made Himiko blush before she buried her face into his chest and thought, "H-he actually called me pretty!"

"So, do you want me to be on top or let you be on top instead?" asked Izuku.

"I want to be on top," replied Himiko. In spite of the recent revelations she had experienced, she still had some of her original villainous tendencies including a desire to dominate Izuku while having sex with him. Before Izuku could react or reply, Himiko suddenly pushed him down onto a futon which was right behind him.

Surprised by the sudden push, Izuku tried to get up only to be pinned down by Himiko. He could not help but recall his first encounter with her during summer camp as she held him down with on hand on his left shoulder and looked at him with a growing look of eager hunger on her face. Both intimidated and aroused, Izuku rhetorically asked, "I'm about to get dominated, aren't I?"

"Oh, yes you are!" said Himiko who then started to rub her labia and clitoris against his erection. She loved the feeling of his erection rubbing against her genitals. Izuku shivered from the pleasure as he reached out to fondle her breast with one hand and her backside with his other hand. Himiko bit her lower lip as she could feel his warm hand touching her left breast and even tease her left nipple. Unable to bear the growing desire in her loins, Himiko adjusted her hips so that she could impale herself onto Izuku's hot phallus. Her back arched as she could feel Izuku's member enter her maidenhood and press against her very womb.

When Himiko was still a villain, she always felt excited whenever she killed someone whom she liked and drank his or her blood. The excitement which she was currently feeling was both familiar and different. It was then when she realised that what she was experiencing was genuine sexual pleasure and she loved it. She moved her hips furiously, not caring about the discomfort of losing what little remained of her hymen as she wanted to achieve climax.

Izuku grunted in discomfort as Himiko's nails started to dig into the skin of his left shoulder. In spite of the discomfort, he continued to pleasure her as he moved his hips to match her movements and fondled her more intensely. Himiko's eyes rolled back as an increasingly demented smile formed on her face and her tongue rolled out of her mouth.

"Should we be worried about Toga-san doing something crazy?" asked Kinoko. A look from both Ochako and Ibara made her realise that she had just asked a dumb question so she said, "Okay, we definitely should."

"Oh, Deku-baby! I'm going to cum!" yelled Himiko.

Izuku placed both hands onto her thighs and thrust his hips furiously to reach orgasm. As for Himiko, she placed both hands onto his shoulders so that she could keep herself steady while her nether parts were "getting pounded into blissful oblivion" by his erection. Then, Izuku orgasmed, filling her needy vagina and womb with his seed. Overwhelmed by the pleasure of being filled, Himiko climaxed as well and, in a moment of passion, bit into Izuku's right shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"D-Deku!" cried Ochako who was about to rush forward to pry Himiko off him when she suddenly stopped moving. Realising that Sumomo had stopped her, Kinoko and even Ibara from stopping Himiko, Ochako mentally yelled, "What are you doing?! She's hurting him!"

"I know, but Izuku's accepting it. Take a good look," replied Sumomo.

Ochako looked at the pair and realised that Izuku was indeed letting Himiko suck his blood from the bite mark on his shoulder. In fact, he was gently stroking her head. After a minute, Himiko finally calmed down and stopped sucking Izuku's blood. She raised herself up so that she was sitting upright with Izuku's still-stiff member inside of her and smiled contentedly as she spoke to him, "Thank you for making he feel this good, Deku-baby."

Izuku wore a pained but genuine smile as he replied, "You're welcome, Toga-san. Try hurt me a little less next time though. I'm already causing more than enough trouble with Recovery Girl as it is."

Himiko snickered before she replied, "I won't make any promises about that, but I'll try." She then reached down to kiss Izuku who did not care about the taste of his own blood in her mouth before she gave his still-bleeding shoulder which had two pairs of puncture wounds a kiss. She then got up and stepped aside so that she could get the first aid kit which was in the adjoining toilet.

Ochako, Kinoko and Ibara, who could finally move, shot an angry look at Himiko before they tended to Izuku's wounds. Thankfully, the injuries were superficial but they were still upset about Izuku getting hurt by Himiko. Not surprisingly, they insisted on treating his wounds first before they even thought about having sex with him. Although Himiko gave them the first aid box, they refused to let her come anywhere near Izuku as she was the one who inflicted the wounds in the first place.

After treating his wounds with some antiseptics and gauze pads, Ochako asked worriedly, "Are you all right, Deku?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. This isn't anything much compared to breaking my own arms and legs due to my own quirk," replied Izuku. In spite of his discomfort due to getting bitten by Himiko, he was still able to move his left arm.

Ibara frowned and said, "You shouldn't make light of your own wounds, Izuku. You may not care about your own injuries, but that does not mean that we do not."

"Most of us anyway," added Ochako who shot a dirty look at Himiko who had enough decency to be embarrassed about it. Make no mistake, she loved the taste of Izuku's blood and would be more than happy to have it again but even she knew that she should take better care of her lover.

"Do you want to continue, Izu-kun?" asked Kinoko who then said, "We can always put if off for another time if you need to recover."

Touched by the three girls' concern for him, Izuku smiled and said, "I'm all right, really. I can keep going without hurting myself further."

Although no convinced, Ochako was willing to trust Izuku's judgement and said, "All right, but don't force yourself to please us and let us know if you need to rest."

"I will, Ochako-chan," replied Izuku who smiled reassuringly as he touched her cheek with his right hand. While Ochako tenderly placed her hands over his right hand, Kinoko and Ibara smiled at the two of them. As for Himiko, she had an impish grin on her face as she remembered that she had drunk some of Izuku's blood.

Wanting to make Izuku feel good and avoid hurting himself further, Ochako gently pushed him down so that she would be on top. As Izuku lay on the futon, he had an idea and asked Ochako, "Do you want to try something different this time?"

Curious, Ochako tilted her head and asked back, "How so?"

Izuku blushed and bashfully explained, "Well, I did a bit of research on the internet and got some advice from certain people. There's this position called the 'reverse-cowgirl'." He then added, "You don't to do it if you don't want to."

Realising what Izuku was suggesting, and suspecting that both Sumomo and Nemuri had been giving him sexual advice, Ochako blushed and replied, "Well, we could try it out." She then turned around so that her back was facing Izuku before she leaned back and started rubbing his erection against her private part. As she rubbed his member against her vulva and clitoris with her legs wide apart, her private part became moist and filled with desire. As she was focused on pleasing Izuku, she never noticed that Ibara, Kinoko and Himiko were staring at the lewd scene she was making.

Izuku did not want Ochako to do all the work so he sat upright so that he could hug her from behind. Surprised by the hug, Ochako turned her attention to Izuku for a moment before she smiled and kissed him while maintaining her current pace of rubbing herself against his member. Before long, her private part was ready for sex and she inserted his penis into herself. Izuku reached down to stimulate Ochako's clitoris with his right hand while his left arm remained wrapped around her waist. Waves of pleasure hit them both as Ochako started to move her hips. The two lowers' breathing quickened as they continued having sex and were so absorbed into pleasuring one another that they failed to notice the three other girls who became increasingly aroused by the very visible sight of Izuku's penis entering Ochako's vagina.

Kinoko created a large matsutake mushroom so that she could pleasure herself with it. As for Ibara, she had a shameful expression on her face as she used one of her vines to pleasure herself with using one hand to stimulate her own clitoris. As the vine had short and blunt thorns, Ibara did not harm herself as the vine coiled and moved about in her vagina. In fact, the short and blunt thorns helped to increase the pleasure that she felt.

Himiko then decided to make her move. She suddenly stepped forward towards Ochako and grinned at her before transforming into Izuku. Ochako and Izuku's eyes widened as they stared at the collared imposter of the boy who then presented his erect penis for Ochako to suck on. Although Ochako knew that the imposter was actually Himiko Toga, she could not deny the fact that the imposter's penis was an exact copy of Izuku's own member. As such, she could not help but swallow nervously as she stared at the phallus presented before her. Izuku looked up at his imposter and asked, "Toga-san, what are you doing?"

Himiko grinned and explained, "I took some of your blood just now and decided to become you for a bit."

"While I understand your need for blood and transforming into other people, why do you want to have sex as me of all things?" asked Izuku.

"Well, I've been getting curious about what it's like to have sex as a boy," explained Himiko who then added, "Besides, it's either I get Ochako-chan to suck on this dick or I start railing your cute butt hole with it"

Izuku's face became pale while his butt cheeks tightened in response to Himiko's argument and said, "Fair enough." As unsure as he was with the idea of Himiko using his form to have sex with the girls of his harem, he most definitely did not want to have his anus "deflowered" by a copy of his own penis of all things. The idea of "fucking his own imposter's ass" was not an appealing option for him either.

Although Ochako did not approve of Himiko using Izuku's form while having sex, mostly because she felt it was too similar to cheating to her liking, she could understand Izuku's adamant refusal to get physically intimate with his own imposter. As such, she had a sympathetically understanding smile as she accepted Izuku's reluctant decision.

Taking his reply as an indirect permission, Izuku's imposter grinned at Ochako before pressing his member against her lips. In spite of herself, Ochako could not help but give in due to the familiar smell and heat of the said member. She soon started to suckle and lick the glans of the imposter's phallus. Himiko groaned in pleasure as she could feel Ochako's lips and tongue pleasuring the penis of her current form.

As Ochako continued to pleasure Himiko who had taken Izuku's form, the real Izuku felt a growing need to assert his place as Ochako's lover. He placed his hands onto her thighs so that he could thrust his hips aggressively with 1% of One For All activated. Ochako saw stars in her eyes as she could feel the real Izuku's phallus pound against her womb while her mouth was filled with the undeniably manly taste of his imposter.

"I should be feeling guilty about this… but it feels so good!" thought Ochako who swayed her hips to feel even more pleasure from Izuku's erection while pleasuring his imposter's penis with more kisses, licks and suckles.

Before long, all three of them climaxed and Ochako's eyes rolled back as she felt Izuku's hot seed fill her womb while his imposter filled her stomach with his own seed. Thoroughly exhausted yet satisfied, Ochako looked at the real Izuku and shamefully apologised, "Sorry, Deku. It just felt really good."

"That's all right," replied Izuku who then added, "Besides, all things considered, having Toga-san use my form while having sex isn't the worst thing that can happen." He then explained, "I mean, she could have used Katsuki's form for one thing." If there was one person among Izuku's classmates whom he absolutely refused to share his harem with, it would be Katsuki. It was one thing to let bygones be bygones but letting his former tormentor have any of the girls from his harem, especially Sumomo, Ochako and Tsuyu, left a horribly bad taste in his mouth.

Ochako shuddered in disgust as she admitted, "Yeah, him and Mineta are definitely worse." If she was being perfectly honest, even Mineta would have been more tolerable than Katsuki who had been a horrible bully to Izuku.

Himiko was a little miffed as she retorted, "Hey, even I won't do something THAT horrible! Besides, if I have their blood, I'll be using it to ruin their reputations instead of having sex with you girls."

"So it's agreed that you will only use my blood or the blood of the girls in the harem to transform while having sex?" asked Izuku.

"Sure, I've no problem with that," replied Himiko who gave Izuku a thumb's up. She then grinned and asked, "That said, you mind if I borrow Ochako-chan for a bit while you have sex with another girl?"

"You're going to have actual sex with her as me, aren't you?" asked Izuku.

"Yup!" replied Himiko.

Izuku sighed and replied, "Only if Ochako is okay with it."

"Wait, are you actually okay with Toga having sex with me or the other girls while she's using your form?" asked Ochako. She did not expect Izuku to be they type for open relationships in spite of having a harem of girls for himself.

Izuku blushed and admitted, "To be honest, I didn't get upset or angry while seeing you suck on Himiko's… fake dick for the lack of a better term. Instead, I got… well… turned on and competitive."

Both Ochako and Himiko blinked while staring at Izuku before Himiko asked, "You're not going to tell us that you might have some sort of cuckolding fetish, are you?"

Izuku waved his hand to dismiss the idea and explained, "No, of course not! If I did, I wouldn't have insisted that Toga-san only uses either my blood or the blood of the girls in the harem to transform while having sex."

"Fair enough, but why are you okay with Toga using your form while having sex with us?" asked Ochako.

"Well, for starters, she's using my form, not some other man's form. Also, she's Toga-san, not some random stranger," explained Izuku who then added, "Besides, it's not that like I don't know that you girls have been having sex with one another while I'm not available for you."

Ochako blushed as she realised that Izuku had a point. As for Himiko, she had a wide grin on her face, which looked rather disturbing as she was still using Izuku's form, and quickly dragged Ochako away so that she could have her wicked way with her. While Ochako was being dragged away, she panicked and cried out, "W-wait! I didn't say that I was okay with it!"

Izuku uttered a silent prayer for Ochako and hoped that she would be all right with the former villainess. He then turned his attention to Kinoko and Ibara who had unmistakable yearning expression on their faces. He then asked, "So, which one of you would like to go first?"

"I don't mind waiting for a while longer," said Ibara. She then turned her attention to Ochako who had her arms crossed over her chest and was pouting angrily at Himiko who had returned to her original form with an impressive swollen bump on the top of her head due to Ochako's retaliation to make her stop. While Himiko tried to placate Ochako and persuade her into having sex with her while transformed as Izuku, Ibara smiled at the original Izuku and added, "Besides, I might be needed elsewhere."

Izuku smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you, Ibara-chan."

As Ibara went off to deal with Ochako and Himiko, probably with her vines involved, Kinoko tossed aside her mushroom and approached Izuku to ask, "Does your shoulder still hurt, Izu-kun?"

"A little but it's nothing I can't handle," assured Izuku who had a bright smile on his face.

Kinoko smiled and approached him. She then lay next to him and said, "You can take it slow and easy if you want."

Appreciating Kinoko's concern, Izuku used the fingers of his right hand to stimulate Kinoko's nether parts. Kinoko moaned in pleasure as she could feel his warm fingers enter her private part and rub her sensitive parts. As Kinoko's vagina became wet, Izuku had an idea and said, "Kinoko-chan, I want to try something. Let me know if it hurts, okay?"

Although unsure of what Izuku was planning to do, Kinoko trusted him and nodded with a smile as she replied, "Sure thing, Izu-kun."

After hearing Kinoko's response, Izuku placed the middle and ring fingers of his right hand into her wet vagina. He then activated 1% of One For All and started fingering her with such intense speed and strength and it almost looked like his right arm was vibrating. Kinoko's back arched due to the powerful waves of pleasure which rapidly erupted from her groin.

Kinoko was certain that Izuku was going to ruin her vagina but she did not care as she loved the sensation of getting "finger-fucked" by him. The fact that Izuku could easily adjust the movements of his right hand and even stimulate Kinoko's clitoris with the palm of the said hand only made it more pleasurable for her.

"Oh, god yes! Your fingers are so good!" cried Kinoko.

"Damn, I've got to try that myself," swore Himiko who was currently in her original form. Himiko was also restrained and getting "tentacle-raped" alongside with Ochako by Ibara's vines. Both Ibara and Ochako nodded in agreement with Himiko as they also wanted to feel the pleasure of getting fingered into blissful oblivion. In response to her own arousal, Ibara's vines started to move more vigorously to pleasure herself and the two other girls. Ochako moaned and started to suckle on Ibara's teat while Himiko licked Ibara's clitoris. In spite of her growing shame and realisation that she was probably going to receive divine punishment as some point in her life, Ibara could not help but enjoy the feeling of dominating the two girls, especially Himiko who was a former villainess and had just harmed Izuku a while ago.

Due to the overwhelming pleasure, Kinoko climaxed quickly but Izuku did not stop fingering her. In fact, he fingered her with even greater intensity than before, causing her sensitive post-orgasmic body to suddenly have an overload of stimulation. Kinoko's screams of pleasure could be heard throughout the girls's side of the dorms. Needless to say, the girls in the dorm blushed as they wondered what Izuku was doing to Kinoko.

By the time Izuku was done fingering Kinoko, she was gasping for breath and had climaxed at least thrice in quick succession. She had a dopey grin on her face as her body continued to convulse in pleasure and thought, "I'm so glad to be in this harem!"

Realising that Kinoko was out cold, Izuku scratched the back of his head with his left hand and asked, "Was my fingering really that good?"

Sumomo's mental image appeared in Izuku's mind and she had a dopey grin on her face as she mentally answered, "Oh, yes it was. Even Shimura-san could feel that fingering."

Izuku blushed and mentally replied, "I did not need to know that."

"I'm assuming that this is my turn now, yes?" asked Ibara who was still pleasuring Ochako and Himiko with her vines. She had an increasingly lustful look in her eyes which contrasted from her normally pious nature.

Izuku nodded and asked, "Do you want me to do anything in particular?"

Ibara smiled and replied, "I want you to fill me with your seed while Uraraka-san and Toga-san watch us." She then bent down and raised her backside so that Izuku could have sex with her from behind and said, "Come, make this wayward lamb yours, Izuku."

Izuku, whose penis was understandably erect after what he had done to Kiniko, gave Kiniko a quick but affectionate peck on the cheek before turning his attention to Ibara. He did not hesitate to insert his member into Ibara's wet womanhood. Ibara shivered in delight as his phallus filled the emptiness between her legs and her smile widened as she saw Ochako and Himiko's eyes fill with desire for what Izuku was giving to her. As Izuku started to thrust his hips, Ibara's vines coiled and wriggled about inside Ochako and Himiko's vaginas. Both Ochako and Himiko struggled weakly to free themselves from the vines while Izuku continued to have sex with Ibara. Izuku then placed his right hand over Ibara's clitoris so that he could stimulate it with his fingers, causing Ibara to moan in pleasure.

Ibara licked her lips as she made her vines shift Ochako and Himiko closer together. Removing her vines from their vaginas, Ibara then pressed the two girls' vulvae against one another. Full of yearning for pleasure, both Ochako and Himiko started to press and rub their private parts together. Himiko then transformed into Izuku and, after a moment of hesitation, Ochako willingly impaled herself onto the imposter's member. Ochako then swayed and rolled her hips so that she could feel the imposter's erection move about inside her sensitive womanhood. Although Ochako knew that Izuku was all right with her having sex with Himiko who happened to be using his form, she still felt ashamed as she was basically having sex with his imposter right in front of him. In spite of her shame, she felt great pleasure in being filled by the imposter's phallus while Izuku kept watching them with rapt attention. As for Himiko, she had a blissful expression on her face as she was finally fulfilling her desire to have sex with Ochako while using Izuku's form.

Izuku, who could see everything that was happening to both Himiko and Ochako, felt aroused and started to use 1% of One For All to pleasure Ibara. Ibara gasped as Izuku continued to stimulate both her clitoris and her vagina with his quirk activated. She could even feel her womb getting "pounded" by the hot glans of his penis.

In response to her growing sexual urges, Ibara used her vines to grab Kinoko and start pleasuring her vagina and clitoris. Surprised by the unexpected "attack", Kinoko yelped in surprise and was soon brought to the front so that Izuku and Ibara could watch her get molested by the tentacle-like vines. Kinoko soon started moaning as she could feel her tight vagina get filled by one of Ibara's vines. The fact that her legs were spread apart and Izuku could see the vine enter her womanhood and even see the coiling bulge in her petite body only turned her on even more.

"Oh, lord in heaven, please forgive this sinful wayward lamb for indulging in such lustful debauchery!" cried Ibara whose blissfully ecstatic expression did not match with her attempt to apologize to her deity.

Inevitably, Izuku climaxed which drove Ibara and the other three girls to climax as well. Ibara released the girls from her vines as she lay on the floor with her backside still sticking upwards. Himiko returned back to her original form and would have tried to kiss Ochako had she not felt so exhausted. Kinoko grinned happily as she enjoyed getting "violated" by Ibara's vines. As for Ochako, she hid her face behind her hands and thought, "Deku's going to think that I'm a slut for sure after this!"

Sumomo's mental image appeared in Ochako's mind and mentally consoled her, "If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't." Sumomo the grinned cheekily and said, "In fact, he found it pretty hot."

Although Ochako felt a bit better, since she was sure that Sumomo would not lie about Izuku's actual feelings, she still mentally whined, "Even so, it's so embarrassing!"

Since Izuku only ejaculated three times so far, he was still sexually active and thus decided to ease Ochako's obvious guilt and shame by having sex with her again after putting everyone else onto the futons. He approached Ochako and smiled kindly to her as he asked, "Ochako-chan, do you mind helping me put everyone else into bed. I'm still not fully satisfied yet and would like to have sex with you again."

Although sore and sensitive, Ochako could not refuse Izuku's kind offer and readily accepted to help him put everyone else onto the futons with the aid of her gravity-nullifying quirk. After Himiko, Kinoko and Ibara were comfortably laid down onto their futons and covered in blankets, and got a kiss on the cheek or forehead from Izuku, Izuku turned his attention to Ochako and hugged her as he spoke to her, "Don't feel bad about just now, Ochako-chan. I already told you and Toga-san that I'm all right with it as long as you agree to it."

Ochako pouted as she took solace in his warm and loving embrace and said, "Even so, I shouldn't have given in so easily. I don't want you to think that I'm some loose girl who'll have sex with just anyone."

"And you're not, Ochako-chan," said Izuku who then added, "You must be pretty exhausted. Let me be on top this time."

Ochako smiled gratefully and said, "You don't have to use your quirk this time, Deku. I'm pretty sore and sensitive as it is."

Izuku nodded and then gently placed Ochako onto an unused futuon. He then started to lovingly tease her still-wet womanhood with his fingers while he kissed her on the lips. Ochako happily accepted the kiss and hugged him close as she gave in to the pleasure. The tender care which Izuku exuded even while consumed by lust affirmed Ochako's belief that he was an irreplaceable precious person. Not even Himiko's ability to perfectly replicate his form could compete with the real deal.

Ochako could feel her body long for Izuku's seed and broke the kiss so that she could gaze longingly into his eyes and beg, "Deku, please mark me as yours."

Izuku happily obliged and inserted his erection into her vagina. Ochako sighed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms and legs around Izuku, savouring every sensation that she felt from his love towards her. Although she knew that she was a part of a large harem which might grow even more in the future, she could not help but feel possessive as she held him close. She was among the first few people who felt genuine romantic affection or even love towards Izuku and she was determined to remind everyone of that fact. Turned on by her loving yet possessive gaze, Izuku kissed her passionately which she happily reciprocated.

Since her body was sensitive, she soon climaxed and Izuku stopped moving to enjoy the sensation of her tightening womanhood. However, he did not climax as he needed more stimulation to ejaculate for the fourth time. She soon let go of him and apologised, "Sorry, Deku."

Izuku petted her cheek affectionately and said, "That's all right. Even I can tell that you're sore, sensitive and tired. Get some sleep and we can have a go again after you recover, all right?"

Ochako hummed contentedly and replied, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Deku." She soon fell asleep.

Izuku made sure Ochako was comfortable, was wearing her mittens and had a soft blanket to keep her warm. He then mentally asked Sumomo, "Sumomo-chan, do you want to come out? It's been a while after all."

"I'd love too, but I'm too 'liquefied by pleasure' to even do much at this point," replied Sumomo who then added, "I can contact one of the girls in the dorm to come up and satisfy you though."

"Then please let Kyouka-chan and Mei-chan know that I'm available for them tonight," instructed Izuku who the blushed as he added, "Knowing Kyouka-chan's hearing, she probably heard everything when I fingered Kinoko-chan just now so it'll probably be a good idea to make up to her."

Sumomo had a cheeky grin as she corrected Izuku, "It's not just her. Everyone in this side of the dorm heard Kinoko-chan's screams just now."

Izuku sighed as he knew that he had some explaining to do.

**\--A short while later…--**

"You know, I have the distinct feeling that you're becoming utterly insatiable, Midori," said Kyouka who had a blush on her deadpan expression. Kyouka was in the same bedroom with Shouko and Momo and was in fact in the middle of having sex with them when Sumomo mentally requested her to come to the common room to satisfy Izuku.

Izuku smiled bashfully and replied, "In my defence, I did not expect my fingers to be that good in pleasuring someone."

Mei grinned and said, "Mind if you do the fingering to me? I want to know what it feels like and, who knows, it might even give me some ideas on some new babies." Mei, together with Melissa, was in the middle of testing a new sex toy that they had just invented when Sumomo gave Mei the same request that she had already given to Kyouka.

Izuku turned his attention to Kyouka and asked, "Do you mind if she goes first?"

Kyouka grinned and suggested, "Why don't you finger her while I give you some 'handling' of my own? I'm sure that your friend down there would like that."

"That's a pretty good idea actually," replied Izuku who had a bright smile on his blushing face.

Embarrassed by Izuku's bright smile, Kyouka blushed and looked away while muttering, "He's still so… gosh darned pure-hearted!"

Mei lay onto an unused futon and eagerly waited for Izuku to finger her. Since her private part was already wet, as she had been testing on a mechanical tentacle sex toy together with Melissa not too long ago, Izuku did not hesitate to put the middle and ring fingers of his right hand into her vagina. He the activated 1% of One For All and started fingering her like how he had fingered Kinoko.

Mei's eyes opened wide and her toes curled as she felt intense waves of pleasure wash over her in rapid succession. She then arched her back as she yelled, "Oh, my god! Your fingers are so good!"

Kyouka, who wanted to see Izuku finger Mei before making her own move, blushed as she thought, "Damn, no wonder Kinoko screamed so much just now. He's bloody good at this!"

Kyouka swallowed her spit before she stepped forward to hug Izuku from behind. She then stroked Izuku's erection with her hands and even inserted the tip of one of her ear-jacks into Izuku's urethral opening. Izuku groaned as he could feel Kyouka's hands stroke his erect member while her ear-jack sent waves of vibrations into the glands of his penis. Smirking at the reaction she got from Izuku, Kyouka then coiled her remaining ear-jack around Mei's right breast and pressed the tip of her ear-jack onto the nipple before making it vibrate strongly. Mei clenched her teeth as she was assaulted by not only Izuku's fingering but also Kyouka's vibrating ear-jack. Izuku then kissed passionately Mei on the lips and she happily swapped saliva with him.

Unable to bear the growing pleasure, Mei and Izuku both climaxed. His ejaculate oozed out from around the vibrating tip of Kyouka's ear-jack which was still inserted into his member. As for Mei, she was gasping for breath after the intense stimulation. As she recovered, she grinned at Izuku and said, "Izuku, those fingers of your have given me an idea for a new baby."

Kyouka stared at Izuku's seed which had stained her hands and one of her ear-jacks. Pulling out the tip of her ear-jack from Izuku's penis, she stared at the sticky semen that covered it before taking a taste. She winced at the strong taste of Izuku's seed and had to mentally ask, "How in the world do some of the girls stand the taste?"

"Some girls just like it strong I guess," stated Sumomo who had been in enough hosts to know that some loved the strong taste of fresh semen while others were more neutral about it or even disliked it.

After a bit of rest to recover, Mei grinned at Kyouko before she sat up to clean the semen off her hand and Izuku's member. Kyouka blushed as Mei licked and sucked onto her fingers before doing the same to Izuku's penis. Due to Mei's "cleaning", Izuku's penis became erect again.

Kyouka had a deadpan expression on her blushing face as she asked, "Seriously, how many more times do we have to 'milk you dry' before you're finally satisfied?"

"Well, I'm not complaining," said Mei who then said, "I want to have more of Izuku's baby-making juice before calling it a night!"

"Hold up a minute," said Kyouka who then explained, "I didn't get to cum just now you know."

"Then how about you ride on his dick while I sit on his face?" suggested Mei.

"I can work with that," agreed Kyouka before she turned her attention to Izuku.

Izuku nodded before he lay down so that Mei could position herself over his mouth while Kyouka pressed her labia against the tip of his phallus. Kyouka then lowered herself so that his erection could enter her vagina while Izuku held onto Mei's thighs so that he could kiss, suck and lick her private part. Mei bit her lower lip as she enjoyed the sensation of Izuku's lips and tongue on her nether part while Kyouka rolled and swayed her hips to better indulge in the pleasurable sensation of being filled by his member. She then noticed Mei's large breasts which swayed freely about and decided to do something about them. Just like before, she coiled an ear-jack around each breast and then pressed the vibrating tips against her nipples. Mei shuddered in pleasure as the vibrating ear-jacks caused her to experience greater pleasure than before.

Suddenly, Kyouka felt someone grope her breasts from behind. Yelping in surprise, Kyouka turned around to see Kinoko grinning at her impishly as she spoke to her, "I didn't want to miss the chance of having a taste of Izuku's 'shroom milk'."

Kyouko could not help but moan as Kinoko started to tease her nipples. Although Izuku could not see Kyouka's reaction, he could certainly hear her soft moans and feel her vagina tighten around his erection. Stimulated by what he was hearing and feeling, he started to thrust his hips to match Kyouka's own movements. Kyouka's sensual moans grew louder as Kinoko began to stimulate her clitoris with one hand.

It did not take long for Kyouka and Izuku to climax at the same time. Kyouka was barely able to pull herself off Izuku's member, as well as uncoil her ear-jacks from Mei's breasts, when Kinoko started to greedily lick her private part to lap up the ejaculate. Kyouka covered her blushing face with her arms as she shuddered from the sensations caused by Kinoko's eager lips and tongue. As for Izuku, he soon felt Mei bend down so that she could lick and suck his semen-covered member. In spite of himself, Izuku felt his penis become erect again as she continued to pleasure his member. His hold on her thighs tightened as he licked her nether part with increased urgency. Mei soon had another orgasm and passed out from the pleasure.

Izuku pushed Mei off his face and panted as he regained his breath. He then noticed Kinoko grinning at him as she approached him. He was sure that she wanted to have sex with him or at least give him a blow job but she unexpectedly sat down next to him and asked, "How are you feeling Izuku?"

"A little tired and sore but nothing that a good night's sleep and a…" Izuku had a pained expression on his face as he continued, "-quick visit to Recovery Girl can't fix." He just knew that Recovery Girls was going to whack him on the shin or head with her walking stick, again.

Kinoko giggled and said, "If you need to, we can all it a night tonight. I can always enjoy your delicious mushroom later this coming week."

"Well, I could use a break and I do need to visit Recovery Girl tomorrow," admitted Izuku who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Then let's get everyone into bed then. I'm calling dibs for a spot in your arms tonight!" said Kinoko.

Izuku chuckled and, after making sure that everyone else was comfortable, allowed Kinoko to sleep in his arms that night. Needless to say, she enjoyed sleeping in his arms and looked forward to having proper sex with him.

**\--The following day…--**

Both Izuku and Himiko rubbed their sore heads as Chiyo had angrily thwacked them on the heads for what had happened last night. Although Chiyo had agreed to heal Izuku's bitten shoulder, she demanded the both of them to take part in special lesson on drawing blood with medical syringes. Neither Izuku nor Himiko disagreed with Chiyo's decision as it would make getting blood for Himiko a lot easier and safer.

Since the both of them were taking different classes, quirk training for Izuku and supplementary lessons for Himiko, they had to part ways. Himiko grinned at Izuku and said, "Try not to get hurt out there, Deku-baby. I'm the only one who's allowed to make you bleed."

Aware that Himiko had started to change for the better, Izuku smiled and replied, "Try not to hurt anyone, including the people who will probably try to step all over you because of your past."

Himiko's grin widened as she spoke, "No promises, especially if they try to get physical with me."

While Izuku made his way to one of the training grounds in U.A. High School, Himiko skipped cheerfully to her supplementary lesson venue. While making her way to her supplementary lesson, she saw the students of Class 1B. Recognising the girls from the class, she greeted them, "Hey girls, your whole class is training too?"

Itsuka nodded and said, "Class 1A and Class 1B will be using different training grounds today." She then smacked Neito on the head to prevent him from saying anything disparaging towards Class 1A. The last thing Itsuka wanted was Himiko doing something bad to him even if he deserved it.

Himiko hummed in response before she got and idea and asked, "Say, tomorrow is a Sunday, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see why it is relevant to you since you can't leave the school premises," replied Itsuka.

"I might not be able to leave at all, but the same can't be said about Deku-baby of you girls, right?" said Himiko.

Itsuka raised and eyebrow and said, "True, but I don't think we will have any time for day-long dates since the provisional licence exam is only a few weeks away." A few of Itsuka's male classmates got jealous as they knew that the girls in Class 1B were planning to date a certain green-haired boy from Class 1A.

"Huh, that's got to suck," said Himiko.

"It totally does," agreed Yui.

"But there has to be something you girls and Deku-baby can do, right? I mean, I got crazy because I never got my release back then and I'm sure all of you could use a release too," said Himiko.

"While the comparison is rather extreme, Toga-san does have a point. We could use a change in routine to relieve ourselves of the stress that we're forced to endure even as we speak," said Reiko.

"Why don't we discuss about it with Midnight-sensei later tonight? I'm sure she'll be happy to offer some suggestions," suggested Setsuna.

"Knowing her, she'll suggest us to visit some romantic place for a date or even a love hotel," said Itsuka who had a deadpan expression on her face.

A tall boy with a beastly appearance and covered in shaggy brown hair adjusted his rectangular spectacles and said, "Pardon me for interrupting, but aren't we supposed to attend our training session? We shouldn't be late for class after all." He then glared at Himiko and added, "Or waste time associating with a murderous villainess."

Himiko's eyebrow twitched as she glared at the beastly boy named Shishida Juurouta and growled, "I don't remember trying to stab any fur balls lately so what's your problem?"

"My problem is that you're far too easily accepted by both Izuku and the girls of his harem, including my own classmates," said Juurouta who then rhetorically asked, "Need I remind you that they all suffered because of both you and your former associates?" He then started to grow in size as he growled menacingly at Himiko, "We have already lost one great heroine because the League of Villains attacked us during summer camp, never mind all the other people who could have died during that attack including Midoriya Izuku, whom you tried to murder soon after he had literally broken himself to protect Izumi Kouta from Muscular who is a former associate of yours?"

Taken aback by Juurouta's angry rant, and realising that he had a point, Himiko averted her eyes as she knew that she had no right to deny the truth of his words. Nothing short of admitting that she had experienced Izuku's memories first hand would help her case and she knew that she could not say a word about it.

"That's enough, Beast of Revelation," said Ibara who placed her hand onto his shoulder. She then said, "While I understand that you have every reason to distrust her, the information which she gave to Nedzu has helped the heroes to capture many of the her former associates."

"But can she actually be trusted? She betrayed her former associates after all," argued a pale-skinned boy with angular eyes, mid-length spiked beige hair and exposed teeth which gave him a skull-like appearance named Honenuki Juuzo.

"Yeah, who's to say she won't end up betraying everyone who's dumb enough to trust her after hearing her fucking sob story?!" yelled a tall and slender boy with pale yellow-green skin, a bright fluffy green mohawk, dark green eyes and an insectoid head with two hooked blades jutting out of his cheeks named Kamakiri Togaru.

Himiko's eyes darkened into a vicious glare as she growled at Togaru, "I may be a lot of things but I didn't lie about my past, you over-sized insect!"

Insulted by the nickname, Togaru was about to argue back when Itsuka raised her hand to block him and say, "Enough! I understand that you boys have every reason not to trust her and, honestly, we girls didn't trust her either at first. However, Nedzu had seen fit to trust her enough to put her on probation as a student of Class 1A instead of sending her straight to prison. At the very least, keep that in mind before making any judgements about her."

Although unhappy by the fact that Itsuka was defending Himiko, whom even Nedzu admitted had psychopathic tendencies to say the least, Togaru could not argue against Itsuka's undeniable statement and backed down.

Itsuka sighed and said, "Come on, we're getting late for training as it is."

As the students of Class 1B walked past Himiko who hung her head low, Itsuka placed her hand onto her shoulder and said, "Please forgive those three. They have a lot of reasons not to trust you and far too few reasons to change their minds about it." Mentally, she added, "I know that this is hard, especially since we can't say anything about the harem plan or Sumomo-chan, but please know that you're not alone."

Himiko received Itsuka's mental message through Sumomo and nodded as she softly replied, "I understand, Itsuka-chan."

As Itsuka left Himiko behind, she could not help but notice that Himiko was close to shedding tears of sheer frustration.

**\--Later that evening…--**

Nemuri grinned at Izuku, the girls of Dorm 1A and the girls of Class 1B as she spoke, "Good news everyone! Nedzu-sensei has seen fit to let me give you all a special class tomorrow!"

"Isn't tomorrow supposed to be our break day?" asked Itsuka who had wanted to discuss with Nemuri about making plans to relax on the following day which was a Sunday.

"True, but I can assure you that tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun and, best of all, we don't even need to leave the school grounds!" replied Nemuri. Himiko perked up after hearing Nemuri's statement. She had been feeling a bit down after the recent confrontation with the boys from Class 1B and she could use a fun distraction even if it did not involve stabbing something or having sex.

Momo raised her hand and said, "While I'm all for having a break to relax, but what exactly do you have in mind? Some of us might have plans that involve leaving the school grounds after all."

Tsuyu nodded in agreement with Momo as she had planned to visit her parents and younger siblings the following day.

"Also, please don't say it's another mass orgy. I'm already having plenty of sex as it is so I could use a different kind of activity this time," said Izuku. As much as he enjoyed having sex with the girls in his harem, he wanted to enjoy a different kind of fun activity.

Nemuri grinned and said, "Well…"

**\--One explanation later…--**

Izuku rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "Spending a whole day relaxing at the flood zone in the USJ with food, drinks, beach balls and even portable toilets provided?"

"That's right," confirmed Nemuri who then added, "And the best part is that we can make it a temporary nudist beach!"

Mina quickly raised her hand and excitedly said, "I'm all for it!"

"Same here!" said Setsuna who was just as excited as Mina.

"It certainly sounds fun, kero," said Tsuyu who made a mental note to contact her parents about a possible change of plans. Although she loved her family and knew that she should spend time with them, the appeal of spending a whole day at the flood zone of the USJ with Izuku and the other girls was too tempting to brush aside. Besides, she could always visit her family on the following week and she knew that her parents and siblings had not planned anything special in particular.

"How did you manage to convince Thirteen-sensei to let you have free access to the USJ?" asked Ochako.

"Well, let's just say that convincing her involved making a deal with her," said Nemuri.

"You didn't try to get her to join the harem, did you?" asked Kyouka.

"Nah, I just convinced her that she needed to relax and have some fun. After the whole Kamino incident a few weeks ago, she could use a break herself," said Nemuri.

"Wait, I thought you said that it was going to be a nudist beach," said Izuku.

"I certainly did," confirmed Nemuri who had a grin on her face.

"Wait, does that mean that she wants to go naked at the USJ too?" asked Izuku who had a blush on his face. Ochako was equally shocked as she realise that shed would soon be seeing her favourite pro-heroine completely naked.

"Pretty much!" confirmed Nemuri.

"I wonder what she looks like," wondered Tooru who had never seen Thirteen without her spacesuit-themed hero costume.

"You'll find out when we see her tomorrow," said Nemuri.

"Um, won't she be embarrassed about being seen naked?" asked Pony.

"On the contrary, she's actually a bit of a nudist like me. The only reason why she wears that costume is because she needs it to safely use her quirk. Don't forget, her quirk can be incredibly dangerous if used wrongly and she refuses to let it accidentally harm anyone," explained Nemuri.

"Has she ever accidentally harmed anyone with her quirk before?" asked Shouko who was feeling a bit curious.

"She almost did a number of times, hence why she always emphasises on the importance of proper quirk usage to prevent tragedies from happening," answered Nemuri.

"Speaking about costumes, I wonder if she'll be all right with us helping out to improve it," wondered Melissa.

"I can think of a few ideas to improve her costume!" said Mei who then started to brainstorm with Melissa. Although Mei was undoubtedly full of crazy ideas, there was no denying that she could think of concepts that not even Melissa had thought of before.

Izuku smiled as he looked forward to spending time at the flood zone of the USJ with the girls of his harem.

"By the way, I want you all to refrain from having sex tonight. I want Izu-kun to be 'fully-loaded' tomorrow," instructed Nemuri who licked her lips in eager anticipation.

Shouko, Momo, Pony and Itsuka pouted as they had wanted to have their turn with Izuku that night. That said, they knew that the could have sex with him on the following day so they were not too upset about it.

"Wait, if we're supposed to refrain from having sex tonight, then what are you planning to do for tonight's class?" asked Izuku.

"Well, I've been thinking of a few ways to 'spice up' our sex lives and would like to discuss about them with all of you tonight," explained Nemuri.

Curious, Pony asked, "What do you mean by 'spice up', Nemuri-neechan?"

"It means that she wants to try out different kinds of stuff while having sex," explained Yui.

"Like what exactly though?" asked Tooru.

"Well, role-playing is a good start," said Nemuri.

"You mean like me role-playing as a villain who has decided to rape Deku-baby in front of Ochako-chan while using her form?" asked Himiko who was… disturbingly excited by the idea.

An awkward moment of silence passed before Nemuri replied, "Well, that's certainly one idea to consider if nothing else."

Suddenly, Sumomo brain-jacked Ochako and then suggested, "Why not make a scenario in which I, Sumomo, have successfully enslaved all of you girls and have turned Izu-kun into a villain who only thinks about raping all of you?"

Another awkward moment of silence passed before Himiko gave Brain-Jacked Ochako (BJ-Ochako) a thumb's up and said, "Nice idea, Sumomo-chan!" BJ-Ochako grinned at Himiko and gave her a thumb's up in return.

Tooru leaned towards Kyouka and whispered, "Is it just me or are villainesses obsessed with rape fantasies?"

"Let's just be glad that those two are merely indulging in role-playing instead of committing actual rape," said Kyouka who sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in sheer exasperation.

"E-excuse me!" said Pony.

"Do you have a role-play idea in mind?" asked Nemuri who hoped that Pony would have a less 'rapey' idea.

Pony blushed as she answered, "Well, I was wondering if Izu-chan can role-play as a farmer while the girls role-play as farm animals."

Nemuri smiled and replied, "That's actually a pretty cute idea, Pony!"

"R-really?" asked Pony.

"Why yes! It'll be the perfect opportunity to wear cute animal costumes, plus erotic tail-plugs, and have some fun!" said Nemuri.

"Why settle for erotic tail-plugs when we can create mechanised tails that can actually move like a natural tail?" asked Mei whose eyes were gleaming with inspiration.

"Can you actually make those?" asked Izuku.

Melissa nodded and explained, "We will need the correct materials to create mechanical tails and ears that move naturally in response to brain waves but, compared to something like the Full Gauntlet MK.2 that Hatsume-san and I are still working on, they're a lot easier to make."

"Does that mean that you two girls can make a fully-functional alien suit?" asked Mina who seemed excited about something.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we role-play as aliens who have abducted Midori?" asked Kyouka.

Mina had a sheepish grin on her face as she explained, "Well… it's more like Midori role-playing as a special kind of Xenomorph which goes around raping girls to impregnate them with his alien seed."

A moment of silence passed before Nemuri spoke to Mina with a deadpan expression on her face, "Considering your first choice of hero name, I'm not as surprised as I probably should be."

Mina laughed sheepishly which proved to be infectious as everyone else soon laughed together with her.

"Well, if we're talking about role-playing, should we consider a scenario in which I'm a hero being seduced by a villainess?" asked Izuku.

"That's a nice idea too!" said Midnight who licked her lips while imagining herself as a perverted villainess having her wicked way with the pro-hero, Deku.

"If we're talking about role-playing as a villain, why not have Deku-baby act as a villain who seduces heroines?" suggested Himiko.

"That's certainly something to consider," said BJ-Ochako. Mentally, Sumomo added, "It could be a good outlet for whatever frustrations Izu-kun still has."

The real Ochako, who was currently stuck insider her own mind, nodded in agreement with Sumomo. After what had happened due to Izuku sharing his memories with Himiko, letting him vent out his frustrations would be undoubtedly beneficial for him as long as everyone agreed to obey the necessary limitations.

In the end, it was agreed that Pony's role-playing idea would be implemented first while the other more "rapey" ideas were put aside for the time being.

**\--The following day…--**

It was a hot and sunny Sunday morning and Izuku, along with the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B, had gathered at the entrance of the USJ. Nemuri, who was dressed in her casual clothes, grinned as she led them to the flood zone of the USJ. They soon met a slender woman with jet-black skin, purple eyes, dark grey hair and eyebrows and a magenta purple stripe that ran across her nose. Her skin colour reminded the girls of Class 1B of Shihai.

It should be noted that the black-skinned woman was completely naked and was reclining on a deckchair under a parasol. Izuku blushed as he could see her magenta-coloured nipples.

Smiling impishly at Nemuri and the students who had followed her, the black-skinned woman said, "So, you really brought the girls and Izuku to this place, Kayama-san."

"And they all know that this is supposed to be a nudist beach, Thirteen," said Nemuri.

"Wait, that's Thirteen?!" yelled Izuku and Ochako who could not believe that such a slender woman wore a bulky hero costume.

Giggling at Izuku and Ochako's reactions, the black-skinned woman who was actually Thirteen explained, "The vortexes that I create with my quirk can get out of control if I leave them active for too long. That's why I need my suit when I work as a hero."

"Just how out of control can they get?" asked Izuku.

"Well, they can end up sucking in objects from unexpected directions or start to literally suck in everything around them," explained Thirteen.

"So does that mean that your suit not only helps you to keep the vortexes contained but also act as funnels to limit the range of things they can suck in?" asked Izuku.

"Pretty much," confirmed Thirteen.

"That suit's really cool," said Izuku who had a grin on his face.

Thirteen gazed upon Izuku's bright smile and then turned her attention to Nemuri to say, "I can see now why you find him adorable."

"Oh, he's more than just adorable," said Nemuri who then guided the students to the makeshift changing rooms where they could undress themselves. It should be noted that it was a "technically mixed" changing room as Izuku removed his clothes along with all the girls in his harem including Nemuri. By the time they were done "changing", everyone was basically naked. Himiko still had her collar on as she was not allowed to take it off but at least it was completely waterproof.

Thirteen took a good look at Izuku who was blushing bashfully and uttered, "Oh, my." She then turned her attention to Nemuri to say, "No wonder you wanted to have sex with him so badly." Although Thirteen had dark skin, Izuku and the girls in his harem could see her slight blush which was magenta in colour.

Nemuri, who stood proudly naked, grinned at Thirteen and said, "Girl, you haven't seen nothing yet!" Mentally she added, "And soon, you and a few other heroines will have a good look at what this stud can do!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**As promised, I have written a chapter full of smut with a few extra twists for fun. XD

In fact, thanks to my remaining holiday time, I've managed to post this chapter earlier than planned. The real question now is, do I continue with this story or make the next chapter of 'Izuku's Noumu Life' or 'Izuku's Pet Noumu'. Please offer your suggestions in the comments.

Due to the lack of canon illustrations of Thirteen without the suit, I have decided to make an educated guess and depict her as a more slender version of Martian Queen Tyr'ahnee from the Duck Dodgers cartoon series with shorter darker hair.

If I do continue with 'Izuku's Harem Academia', I plan to make the following chapter a time of naughty fun with a bit of (or a lot of) smut thrown in for good measure and then a proper continuation of the story in the next chapter after that.

For the story-focused parts, I will try to cover at least one of the following:

\- Rikiya's interview with Izuku (along with Chitose of course)

\- Himiko's meeting with captured members of the League of Villains (in Tartarus)

\- Hadou Nejire getting curious about Izuku and meeting him earlier than canon

\- Juusan Fuun's misadventures after her escape from Hades Prison

Until next time, Happy New Year and go beyond, plus ultra!


	13. Chapter 13

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

**Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.**

**Chapter 13: A Nudist Beach Episode**

Izuku and some of the girls in his harem, namely Ochako, Mina, Melissa, Setsuna and Pony, were having fun playing with a beach ball at the flood zone of the USJ which had been converted into a sandy beach. The other girls opted to either swim in the water and play on the water slide or simply relax on the deckchairs while sipping cool drinks.

Used to being seen naked by the girls in his harem, Izuku did not particularly care that his "swinging genitalia" was fully exposed for them to see. Not even Thirteen's inquisitive gaze bothered him that much after a while.

"Midoriya-kun's certainly a lot more developed than I have expected," said Thirteen as she observed his muscular body and well-endowed private part.

"He's also an incredible lover in bed," added Nemuri who opted to relax on a deckchair along with Thirteen.

"You did tell him that you've decided to invite a few of your associates to this makeshift getaway, right?" asked Thirteen.

Nemuri smirked as she replied, "And spoil the surprise? I think not!"

Well aware of Nemuri's habits, Thirteen sighed and thought, "Knowing her, she probably 'forgot' to tell them that Midoriya-kun's here too." As she looked at Izuku who was laughing while playing a sport which made him show off his young and well-developed body, Thirteen was willing to admit to herself, "Though I'm willing to bet that at least some of them will appreciate the view too."

While Thirteen was undoubtedly a professional heroine who was dedicated to help people, she was also ultimately a human being like everyone else with her own needs and desires. It was therefore not surprising that she thought to herself, "When was the last time I had a good lay?" Her legs started to rub together as increasingly lewd thoughts filled her mind until she realised that she was basically imagining herself having sex with Izuku.

Blushing in embarrassment, she shook her head vigorously and berated herself, "He's one of my students for heaven's sake!"

Noticing Thirteen's reaction to gazing upon Izuku's naked body, Nemuri smirked as she mentally spoke to Sumomo, "So, what are the chances that we can get Thirteen-chan to join in the fun?"

Sumomo's mental image rubbed her hands together like a Saturday-cartoon villain as she grinned and replied, "Outlook seems pretty good so far!"

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Izuku accidentally hit the ball too hard and caused it fall into the water so he said, "I'll go get it!"

As Izuku got into the water and swam towards the ball, he failed to notice a familiar shape swimming towards him from below. Suddenly, he felt something long wrap around his member and yelped in surprise. He looked down and realised that Tsuyu was in the water and was planning to pleasure him with her mouth and tongue. Blushing in embarrassment, he whispered, "T-Tsuyu-chan, what are you doing?"

Since Tsuyu was part-frog due to her quirk, she could stay underwater much longer than a normal person. This meant that she could easily give Izuku an "underwater blow-job" without needing to rise to the surface any time soon.

In spite of himself, Izuku shuddered in pleasure as Tsuyu proceeded to pleasure his member with her mouth and tongue. His face was blushing furiously as he tried to hide the embarrassing fact that Tsuyu was making advantage of his vulnerably nude state in the water. The last thing he wanted was Thirteen realising that he was being "sexually assaulted" by Tsuyu.

Back at the beach, the girls whom Izuku had played beach ball with raised their eyebrows at the odd sight of Izuku suddenly stopping in mid-swim. Suddenly, Ochako realised something and blushed as she spoke to the other girls in her current group, "Tsuyu-chan's in the water."

Mina blinked in surprise before she grinned and said, "Well, that explains a couple of things."

Pony pouted and muttered, "It's supposed to be my turn!"

Setsuna grinned at Pony and wiggled her eyebrows as she suggested, "Then we should 'rescue' him."

Pony was confused for a moment before she grinned and nodded in agreement with Setsuna. She detached one horn so that she could ride on it and fly towards Izuku while Setsuna separated her feet from the rest of her body so that she could do the same.

Izuku was close to climaxing when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest Surprised, he turned around to see Setsuna's grinning face before she suddenly pulled him out of the water with Pony's help to take him to who-knows-where.

Unwilling to let go, Tsuyu held onto Izuku and was dragged out of the water along with him. Needless to say, everyone saw her clinging into Izuku which confirmed Ochako's suspicions.

Thirteen gaped in wide-eyed shock as she saw Setsuna and Pony drag both Izuku and Tsuyu out of the water and into the air. She could also clearly see that Tsuyu's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist and that she was clearly sucking onto his penis. Her face had a full magenta blush which seemed to be glowing as she thought, "H-how lewd!"

Unlike Thirteen, who was shocked by the spectacle, Nemuri had a grin on her face as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "Nice!" Momo, Kyouka, Shouko, Ibara and Kinoko, who were all relaxing on the beach with Nemuri and Thirteen, could not help but blush and nod in agreement with Nemuri. Mei was also relaxing on the beach with them but she was fast asleep and thus was blissfully unaware of what was going on.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "W-what the fuck?!"

Surprised, everyone turned their attention towards the unexpected newcomers. Izuku's face was stuck between turning pale as a sheet and red as a tomato as he realised that he had just been seen naked, with his penis in Tsuyu's mouth no less, by four pro-heroines whom he quickly recognised. The one who shouted was a voluptuous young woman with voluminous cream-blond hair and purple eyes with while pupils named Takeyama Yuu who was also known as Mount Lady. Right behind the gaping young woman were three other women who were part of a hero team known as the Wild Wild Pussycats, the very same hero team responsible for training Class 1A and Class 1B during summer camp.

Sousaki Shino, who was also known as Mandalay, had brown eyes and red hair shaped into three bangs. She stared at Izuku, who was responsible for both saving her cousin, a young boy named Izumi Kouta, from Muscular during the villain attack at summer camp and restoring the Kouta's faith in heroes, in shock.

Tsuchikawa Ryuuko, who was also known as Pixie-Bob, had blue eyes and blond hair which was mostly combed back except for her bangs on the right side of her head. She was uncertain if she should be shocked or jealous as she stared at Tsuyu whose mouth was firmly latched onto Izuku's erection.

Shiretoko Tomoko, who was also known as Ragdoll, had long emerald-green hair and large round yellow eyes. She was so surprised by what she was seeing that she had forgotten feeling down over the recent loss of her quirk.

Mei, who was asleep earlier, woke up due to Yuu's yell and rubbed her sleepy eyes as she asked, "What did I miss?"

Nemuri chuckled awkwardly while Sumomo's mental image inside of her mind smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, this got awkward real fast."

**\--A very awkward moment later…--**

Shino sighed after she heard Nemuri's explanation about her plan to surprise everyone and asked, "So, to put it simply, you did not tell us that Midoriya-kun would be here while he and his… harem of every girl from both Class 1A and Class 1B, two girls from the support department and even a former villainess were not informed that we would be coming, correct?"

"That's pretty much it," confirmed Nemuri.

"Care to tell us HOW he managed to get a harem?" asked Yuu who could not help but steal glances at Izuku who was using both hands to hide his still-stiff erection.

Nemuri grinned and gave a brief answer, "Well, to put a long story short, Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan had been in love with Izu-kun even before the summer camp and decided to tell him their feelings after the said camp. Things quickly 'escalated' after that."

"Considering the size of his harem, and some of the girls in the said harem, 'quickly' is an understatement," said Shino who had a deadpan expression on her face.

Ryuuko drooled as she stared at Izuku's toned muscular body and his hidden erection. Unable to bear the desire any longer, she quickly stripped off her clothes and yelled, "Screw waiting until he graduates! I want a piece of that delicious man-meat right now!"

Like a mouse realising that a tiger was chasing after it, Izuku ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. However, Ryuuko created a wall of earth and sand to block his path. She then ran towards Izuku with the intention of claiming him as her lover. Thankfully, Shino stopped her by smacking the back of her head and admonishing her, "Ryuuko, behave yourself."

Glaring at Shino, Ryuuko argued, "Come on, it's not like he's an innocent virgin! Hell, his classmate was sucking his cock when we arrived!"

Shino blushed at the memory of seeing Tsuyu sucking Izuku's penis as she argued back, "That is still no excuse to forcing yourself onto him, Ryuuko. At the very least, you should let him have the chance to know you properly before making a move on him."

Ryuuko pouted as she crossed her arms over her naked breasts and said, "Fine…!"

Tomoko giggled at Shino and Ryuuko as she spoke to them, "Still, you have to agree that Midoriya-kun is bigger than we expected."

Both Ryuuko and Shino blushed as they recalled the time when Izuku came to them while dressed in only a bath towel that was wrapped around his waist after saving Shino's Kouta from a fall at the hot springs of the summer camp. As concerned as they were about Kouta, as well as the heavy topic of Kouta losing his parents at a young age, they never gave Izuku's state of dress much thought at the time.

Yuu rubbed her chin as she added, "Hard to believe that the scrawny kid who risked his life to save his classmate from that sludge villain managed to turn into such a sexy beefcake." Mentally, she thought, "Sure wish I had him instead of that perverted midget as an intern." A noticeable blush appeared on her face as she thought about teasing or even seducing Izuku.

"Nemuri-san's unprofessional shenanigans aside, do you all still wish to enjoy yourselves today?" asked Thirteen.

Ryuuko grinned and gave Thirteen a thumb's up as she replied, "Of course! Anything to enjoy the eye-candy!" Her lecherous leer caused a chill to run up Izuku's spine.

Shino sighed and said, "Well, since we're all already here, we might as well as enjoy this nudist beach." She then blushed as she thought to herself, "And I do want to thank Midoriya-kun properly for saving Kouta's life." Given the circumstances of the summer camp attack and the Kamino incident, she hardly had any time to rest let alone properly thank Izuku for saving Kouta.

Yuu grinned and said, "Well, I'm all for having a relaxing day at the beach in the nude."

"Then it's settled!" said Nemuri who clapped her hands together and said, "Please leave your clothes in the designated changing room and enjoy yourselves!"

Thirteen turned her attention to Tsuyu and asked, "Speaking about 'enjoying yourselves', care to explain about what you were doing to Midoriya-kun just now?"

Tsuyu blushed and admitted, "I was swimming in the water when I saw Izu-chan swimming to get the beach ball. I kind of wanted to tease him a bit."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow and had to say, "Tease him a bit? You were practically sucking onto his dick like a leech!"

"Plus it's supposed to be my turn today!" said Pony who then slapped her hands onto her mouth as she realised what she had just said.

An awkward moment of silence passed before Shino asked, "What does she mean by 'her turn'?"

"Well, since Izu-kun has a pretty big harem, the girls have set up a schedule so that each girl has a chance to have her turn," explained Nemuri.

"I suppose that makes sense," said Shino who then added, "Still, I never expected the rumours of Izuku having a harem to be true."

Izuku, who was aware that rumours of his harem had started to spread beyond the school grounds, smiled bashfully as he scratched the back of his head with one hand and spoke to Shino, "In my defence, I never expected so many girls to develop a genuine interest in me let alone be so willing to share."

Willing to believe Izuku's statement, Shino said, "Well, you're certainly full of surprises." She then smiled as she bowed to him and said, "Also, I wish to properly thank you for saving Kouta's life and restoring his faith in heroes."

"You're welcome, Mandalay-san," said Izuku.

"Please, call me Shino-san when we're not in public. You've earned that right after everything you have done at summer camp," said Shino.

"How is Kouta-kun doing by the way?" asked Izuku.

"He's doing well," answered Shino who then chuckled as she added, "In fact, he's started wearing the same kind of red shoes as you."

"R-really?" asked Izuku who blushed bashfully. In spite of his recent growth in self-confidence he found it hard to believe that someone was trying to emulate him.

"Yes, really," said Shino who had a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Ryuuko stepped in front of Shino and had a cat-like smile on her face as she asked, "So, are you two done flirting yet?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Shino argued, "W-we're not flirting, Ryuuko!"

"Could have fooled me," said Ryuuko"

"Me too," added Tomoko.

"Girls!" cried Shino.

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku was seriously considering the merits of running away as he stood before the top of a long water slide which spiralled all the way to the water below. Usually full of obstructions for hero training, the slide was cleared of the said obstructions to allow safe yet exciting fun. It should be noted that Tsuyu, Tooru, Itsuka, Yui, Reiko and Himiko were playing at the slide and in the water until Yuu and the Wild Wild Pusscats arrived.

Currently, Izuku was about to go down the slide and behind him were Shouko, Momo, Pony, Itsuka and Ryuuko. After Tsuyu's failed attempt to make Izuku orgasm, Shouko, Momo, Pony and Itsuka were determined to not leave Izuku alone until they had their turn with him at least. Ryuuko had a wide grin on her face as she cheekily asked, "Are you scared of going down the slide, kitty-cat?"

"Yes, I am," Izuku bluntly replied.

"Well, too bad!" said Ryuuko who then suddenly tackled him and held on as she and Izuku quickly went down the slide.

Izuku screamed like a little girl as he went down the slide with Ryuuko while Shouko, Momo, Itsuka and Pony quickly followed them. He was so terrified that he did not even realise that he was holding onto Ryuuko for dear life with his face firmly wedged between her breasts.

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Himiko was wearing an apron as she handled a kitchen knife with ease to cut some meat and vegetables into pieces to be barbecued. Helping her was Ochako who had gotten comfortable enough with her to stand close to her without worry even though she was holding a knife.

Observing the two girls were Shino and Tomoko who were wary of Himiko due to her role in the attack at summer camp. Nemuri took notice of their wariness and said, "I know that she took part in the attack at summer camp as a villain but she's willingly trying to reform herself."

Shino wore a bitter expression as she argued, "It doesn't change the fact that she was working together with Muscular and the other members of the League of Villains."

Unable to deny the truth, especially since Muscular was responsible for killing Kouta's parents and came close to killing both Kouta and Izuku, Nemuri nevertheless said, "I know but right now she's trying to change herself for the better and even went so far as to betray the League of Villains so that she could stay by Izuku's side."

"Would her 'change for the better' undo all the lives that she has already taken and the loss of Tomoko's quirk?" asked Shino who honestly wanted to yell at either Nemuri or Himiko.

"No, but completely dismissing her painful past and desire to change after finally finding someone who can understand her will be no better than carelessly dismissing what she had done as a villain," replied Nemuri.

"And what would stop her from betraying Midoriya-kun like how she had betrayed her own comrades?" asked Tomoko.

"Let's just say that we have a good reason to trust her enough not to stab Izuku in the back and leave it at that," said Nemuri.

"It's not just the collar, is it?" asked Thirteen.

Nemuri, Shino and Tomoko turned their attention towards Thirteen who then said, "I noticed that something odd has been going on ever since the students started staying in the dorms and Midoriya-kun is somehow in the centre of it."

"Well, getting a large harem of girls including yours truly in such a short period of time would certainly seem unusual to most people," admitted Nemuri.

"True, but my question is how it managed to escalate so quickly. It's one thing for a few girls to be interested in him but we're talking about sixteen girls, including seven girls who are from Class 1B and one girl who is an actual murderous villainess, plus one pro-heroine who is also a teacher having a physical relationship with him within less than two weeks after the students moved into the dorms," argued Thirteen who then added, "With Nedzu-san's personal permission no less."

Both Shino and Ryuuko wore shocked expressions as they realised that Thirteen had a point while Nemuri asked, "You want to know what is really going on, don't you?" Mentally, she spoke to Sumomo, "Sumomo-chan, tell everyone to get ready to brain-jack them."

Thirteen nodded and said, "I know that, as a staff member of this school, I should trust Nedzu-san's judgement but it's getting harder and harder for me to ignore the strangeness of this whole harem situation especially after Toga joined the harem just a few days ago."

Sighing in resignation, Nemuri said, "All right, I'll tell you what's going on, but please wait until everyone has gathered."

Since Ryuuko was at the water slide and Yuu was swimming in the water, Shino, Tomoko and Thirteen had no reason to press Nemuri for answers or be suspicious of ulterior intentions. As a result, the five heroines who did not know the truth of the harem plan were unprepared for the incoming ambush from a certain pink blob known as Yamanaka Sumomo who was also known as Brain-Jacker.

**\--One successful ambush later…--**

Shino sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose and grumbled, "Of all the possible scenarios that I imagined after Thirteen raised her points, which made a lot of sense mind you, this is most certainly the last thing I expected. I mean, we're talking about ANOTHER former villainess being a secret member of the harem who has the ability to brain-jack her victims for heaven's sake!"

"This explains so much about the whole harem scenario and Nedzu-san's role in it," said Thirteen who sighed as she massaged her forehead. She was going to demand a hefty raise from the mouse-like principal. Suddenly getting ambushed by pink blobs of slime which were hidden beneath the sand around the barbecue grill, as well as your colleague and students seemingly turning rogue, was not a pleasant experience to say the least.

"In our defence, we never expected Izu-chan to be so successful in making girls fall for him," said Tsuyu.

"Or having more pro-heroines involved in this harem situation for that matter," added Ochako who threw an angry look at Nemuri. She clearly did not appreciate having even more girls or women joining the harem.

Nemuri raised her hand to placate Ochako as she replied, "Don't look at me, I was honestly planning to just have a good time with everyone today, honest!"

"Seriously?" asked Ochako who did not believe Nemuri.

"I'm serious," said Nemuri who then started to explain, "Thirteen manages the USJ so using this place as a makeshift weekend getaway requires getting her permission."

"Well, that is true," admitted Thirteen.

"The Wild Wild Pussycats got involved in both the summer camp attack and the Kamino incident, never mind Ragdoll losing her quirk to All For One, so it felt like the right thing to do to offer them a chance to take a break. Heck, even Mount Lady helped to protect Izu-kun and his friends during the Kamino incident," explained Nemuri.

Ochako continued to glare at Nemuri for a moment longer before she sighed and admitted, "All right, you have a point there. Even if I still suspect that you and Sumomo-chan wanted more people to join the harem."

Nemuri chuckled nervously as she mentally spoke to Sumomo, "I think we should stop making any more plans that would get more ladies, especially pro-heroines, involved with the harem."

Although Nemuri was sincere in wanting Thirteen, Yuu, Shino, Ryuuko and, most especially, Tomoko to have a good time, she was also admittedly still interested in getting at least a few pro-heroines to join the harem. As a result, she and Sumomo planned a nudist beach event with Yuu and the Wild Wild Pusscats joining as "surprise guests". That way, there was a chance that the other five pro-heroines would develop an interest in joining Izuku's harem on their own volition without Sumomo's direct involvement even if the main focus of the event was to have some potentially raunchy fun.

Sumomo's mental image in Nemuri's head nodded as she mentally spoke to her, "After hearing Thirteen's statements, even I have to agree with her that the harem is growing too quickly to be reasonably logical without my involvement."

"Well, it certainly explains why all of you are so willing to have Toga in the harem in spite of her past as a psychopathic murderess of a villainess," said Yuu who then turned her attention to Himiko and added, "No offence meant by the way."

"None taken," said Himiko who was glad that at least a few more people were willing to understand her current circumstances.

Shino turned her attention to Izuku and asked, "Still, how in the world did you manage to convince Yamanaka-san and then Toga to change sides?" Although Shino, Ryuuko, Tomoko, Yuu and Thirteen knew about the harem plan and the reason behind it, they were kept in the dark about Izuku's past and One For All.

Izuku was unsure how to answer when a flying drone suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere and spoke with Nedzu's voice, "Please be informed that I'm giving you permission to add the five pro-heroines into the fold, Midoriya-kun." As suddenly as it appeared, it left.

Everyone blinked a few times before Yuu wore an uneasy expression and said, "Please tell me that I'm just being paranoid about Nedzu-san observing us the whole time."

"Nope, I'm afraid it's not just you," said Nemuri who then sighed and added, "I did hold this event with his permission so of course he would have some way to keep an eye on us in case anything happens."

An awkward moment of silence passed before Izuku suggested, "Why don't we just proceed to the memory-sharing and get it done and over with."

Not wanting to think about being observed by Nedzu too much, everyone agreed with Izuku's suggestion.

**\--One memory-sharing later…--**

"You showed THIS to all the girls who decided to join your harem?!" asked Shino. She had just witnessed Izuku's past as a quirkless boy and the suffering he had endured as a result before he finally received Toshinori's quirk, One For All. She also saw Sumomo's past memories which caused her to become a villainess. Unlike the students of U.A. High School, Shino was an experienced pro-heroine who had been through a lot and was therefore less affected by the memories compared to them. The same could be said about Thirteen and Ryuuko. However, Yuu, who had only started working as a pro-heroine recently, and Tomoko, who had recently lost her quirk, wore tearfully haunted expressions as they were more adversely affected by the memories they had witnessed.

"Pretty much," replied Izuku who then added, "It's only fair that they at least know my past before they decide to have a physical relationship with me."

"Plus, we made sure that the girls in question can be trusted before we even consider letting them fully join the harem," said Ochako.

"I would also like to remind you that my classmates were given a few days to consider officially joining the harem before they decided to do so," added Ibara who was the first girl from Class 1B to see Izuku and Sumomo's past memories.

Shino sighed as she spoke to Izuku, "This explains why your harem has grown so quickly and why even Toga is willing to change her ways. I'm an experienced pro-heroine who have witnessed my fair share of tragedies and messed up situations and I still have the urge to hold you tenderly in my arms after I beat the crap out of every bastard who has ever hurt you and did not apologise."

"Same here," said Ryuuko whose sexual desires were currently focused on Izuku alone. Forget about waiting until he graduated, he was already prime husband material in her point of view.

Yuu raised her hand and asked, "Okay, I've got ask, are we allowed to have sex with him right now? After seeing those memories, I can really use a good dicking right now."

Tomoko nodded shyly in agreement with Yuu while Thirteen said, "I'd… like to join in as well."

Nemuri had a wide grin on her face and said, "Well…"

"With all due respect, Izuku's supposed to be having sex with the four of us today," said Momo who then added, "We didn't have our turn yesterday after all." Shouko, Pony and Itsuka nodded in agreement with her.

"That may be true but don't forget that they're pro-heroines with busy schedules and, other than Thirteen who works here, will not be able to see Izu-kun very often," argued Nemuri.

Although unhappy with the change of plans, Momo, Shouko, Pony and Itsuka could understand Nemuri's argument. Itsuka sighed and said, "All right, you have made your point, Nemuri-neechan." She then pointed at Nemuri and added, "However, we're only letting you and the other pro-heroines have Izuku for today. After that, you will let us have our turns with Izuku uninterrupted, understood?"

"Crystal clear," replied Nemuri who then licked her lips and added, "However, don't be surprised if we decide to cut in and have some fun with Izu-kun every now and again."

"Just make sure that you give us at least a day's notice before you decide to take Izuku away," said Shouko.

"Deal!" said Nemuri. She then turned her attention to Izuku and said, "Now that the formalities are done and over with…"

Recognising the hungry look in Nemuri's eyes, which he quickly realised were present in Ryuuko's eyes as well, Izuku just knew that he was going to be lurching like a zombie or a mummy on the following day.

**\--A few minutes later…--**

Nemuri led Izuku, Thirteen, Shino, Ryuuko, Tomoko and Yuu to a ship which was floating in the middle of the flood zone. It was a replacement of the ship which was destroyed by villains during a villain attack at the USJ. Along their way to the ship, Sumomo left copies of herself inside five of the six women's wombs to prevent unwanted pregnancies by consuming Izuku's semen.

Getting off the inflatable rubber boats, they got onto the ship which had inflatable rubber mattresses on the deck and various kinds of drinks and snacks in the ship's compartment below the deck. Izuku blushed as she asked Nemuri, "So… who do you want me to attend to first, Nemuri-neechan?"

Nemuri grinned at Izuku and said, "Well, it's certainly the one person who needs it the most and I'm not talking about myself or Ryuuko-chan here." She then turned her attention to Tomoko.

Surprised, Tomoko pointed at herself and asked, "M-me?"

Understanding Nemuri's intentions, Ryuuko and Shino looked at one another and smiled before they gently pushed Tomoko forward. Unable to stop them from pushing her forward, Tomoko blushed as she twiddled her fingers and shyly asked the other pro-heroines, "Are you all sure that you're okay with this?"

"Don't worry, Izu-kun as a LOT of stamina!" said Nemuri who gave Tomoko a thumb's up.

Although embarrassed and nervous, Tomoko was admittedly curious and excited to have sex so she stepped forward towards Izuku. Since Izuku and Tomoko were roughly the same height, they could look at one another in the eyes as Izuku asked her, "Is there anything you want me to do for you in particular, Ragdoll-san?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Tomoko closed her eyes before she said, "I… want you to hug me as you have sex with me!"

"If that's the case…" said Izuku before he took a seat on one of the inflatable rubber mattresses. Personally he preferred the futons back in the dorms but he understood the practicality of rubber mattresses in a flood zone. He then motioned for Tomoko to sit on his lap.

Realising what kind of sexual pose Izuku had in mind, Tomoko blushed as she sat down onto his lap and allowed him to gentle hold her him his arms. He the started to fondle her breast with one hand and gently touch her nether part with his other hand. In spite of the fact that she knew Izuku already had sex with multiple partners, she was still amazed by his skill as her womanhood quickly became wet due to his warm and gentle touches. When Izuku started to gently kiss and nibble her neck and shoulder, she was reduced to warm putty in his hands. Her breath was shaky and hot as she thought to herself, "He's… really good at this…!"

While Izuku pleasured Tomoko, Ryuuko was busy fingering herself with one hand and pinching her nipple with her other hand. She bit her lower lip as she looked at Izuku hungrily and said, "I hope that he finishes with Tomoko-chan soon. I can't bear to wait for much longer at this rate!"

"He's certainly a skilled lover if nothing else," said Yuu who was was rubbing her legs together as she was also getting aroused by the sight.

Shino, who wanted to thank Izuku for thanking Kouta, never thought that she would end up having sex with Izuku. Nevertheless, she smiled as she thought to herself, "Well, there are certainly worse scenarios than this one."

Thirteen turned her attention to Izuku and asked, "How many times did you have sex with him?"

Nemuri showed two fingers and answered, "Not counting how many times we made each other cum each time, twice. I only joined in after the girls in Dorm 1A joined his harem and needed help in getting the girls from Class 1B. The girls are also rather protective and possessive of him."

"Is that the reason why you wanted more pro-heroines to join the harem?" asked Thirteen.

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't interested in having more ladies of my age group joining the harem," admitted Nemuri.

Back to Izuku and Tomoko, he stopped pleasuring her so that she could change her position and start having sex with him. Placing her wet private part over his erect phallus, Tomoko gazed into Izuku's eyes before lowering herself. She shivered as she felt Izuku's member enter her vagina until she reached the base of the said member. Once Izuku's penis was deep inside of her, she hugged Izuku closely and started to move her hips. Izuku did not idly sit down as he hugged her back before he started to stroke the nape of her neck and her back with both hands. Tomoko sighed from the pleasant sensations before Izuku started to fondle her backside. She bit her lower lip as she hugged Izuku more closely and pressed her soft breasts against his firm chest. Her erect nipples rubbed against his bare skin which made her feel even more pleasure. Her desire for release grew in urgency as she moved her hips faster and faster until, finally, she climaxed together with Izuku. She had a blissful expression as his seed filled her womb and thought to herself, "God, I needed this!"

After Izuku and Tomoko calmed down, Izuku held her intimately and gently spoke to her, "Ragdoll-san, if you ever need to talk to someone about being quirkless, I'll be there for you. I may not know what it is like to lose a quirk, but I do know how hard it can be to live without one."

Sumomo's mental image appeared in Tomoko's mind and added, "Plus, I can help with the mental messaging if you feel that doing it by phone call or email is too risky."

Tears filled Tomoko's eyes as she smiled gratefully and nodded while hugging him closely. She then kissed him before letting him go so that he could start having sex with other women.

Izuku barely managed to put Tomoko down and make sure that she was comfortable when Ryuuko suddenly pounced onto him. Knocked down onto his back, Izuku stared at Ryuuko's drooling grin before he nervously asked, "I'm guessing that this is your turn, Pixie-Bob?"

Ryuuko did not bother to answer and instead slammed her hips downwards so that Izuku's erection was inserted deep into her vagina. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung from the side of her mouth as she savoured the pleasure of having Izuku's penis inside of her. She then started to move her hips furiously like an animal in heat. Izuku clenched his teeth as he thought, "I'll cum too quickly if I don't do something about it!"

Activating 1% of One For All, Izuku held onto Ryuuko's thighs and moved his hips upwards. Ryuuko saw stars in her eyes as she felt Izuku's member move even deeper into her with increased strength. Her body suddenly convulsed as she climaxed.

Surprised by Ryuuko's powerful orgasm which almost made Izuku climax himself, her stared at her and asked, "Did you just cum?"

Suddenly, Ryuuko's grip onto his shoulders tightened as she gazed into Izuku's eyes with renewed hunger in her eyes and said, "Yes, and I'm planning to cum some more!" She then moved her hips again with renewed vigour.

Barely able to keep himself under control, Izuku formed a quickly positioned his left hand around his member with its knuckles raised. Ryuuko's clitoris slammed into the said knuckles, making her to feel even more pleasure as she continued to have vigorous sex with Izuku. Izuku used his right hand to slap Ryuuko's backside, causing her to squeal in delight as she loved the feeling. Realising that she liked getting spanked, Izuku moved his left hand away from his member so that he could slap her other butt cheek with it.

"Oh, god! Yes! Spank this slutty little kitty!" yelled Ryuuko.

Shino sighed as she placed her hand over her face and said, "I don't even want to imagine how the public will react to seeing her like this."

"Just be glad that this is a pretty isolated spot," said Thirteen.

**\--Meanwhile, at the beach area of the flood zone…--**

Kyouka, who was in the middle of satisfying both Momo and Shouko as they were understandably frustrated with being denied the chance of having sex with Izuku, paused and swore, "Damn, Pixie-Bob must be really thirsty for sex to be that loud." Ryuuko's cries were loud enough to be faintly heard by almost everyone at the beach.

Momo and Shouko, who were being pleasured by special dildos which were connected to Kyouka's vibrating ear-jacks, turned their attention towards the lake where a certain ship was located. Shouko, who had been kissing Momo passionately just now, wore a deadpan expression as she spoke, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was high on aphrodisiacs of something."

"Speaking of aphrodisiacs, are you able to make any, Yaomomo?" asked Kyouka.

"I could, but I don't see the point of making them," said Momo who had a vibrating dildo in her hand to pleasure Kyouka.

Kyouka listened to the sounds of the other girls from Izuku's harem having sex with one another and said, "You've got a point there."

While Kyouka was having sex with Momo and Shouko, Ibara was using her vines to pleasure herself, Yui, Reiko and Kinoko. Setsuna was secretly spying on Izuku with her detached left eye and ear while using her detached fingers to pleasure herself, Pony and Itsuka. Tsuyu was pleasuring Ochako with her tongue and Himiko with her fingers. Himiko, who was directly below Tsuyu and was facing in the opposite direction, was busy licking and fingering Tsuyu's nether part. As for Melissa and Mei, they were currently "testing" some sex toys with Tooru who had volunteered to help them with the said "test". The said sex toys were basically several kinds of mechanical tentacles covered in rubber-like "skin". Each mechanical tentacle had a different feature including vibrating tips, suction cups, inflatable "knots", brushes and even a piston for rapid penetration. Needless to say, Tooru was having fun with the two inventors.

Kyouka sighed as she asked herself, "How in the world did we end up being such perverts?"

"Well, we do have copies of a former villainess who's also a hopeless pervert in our heads after all," answered Momo. Shouko nodded her head in agreement with Momo.

Momo, Jirou and Shouko could hear Sumomo's ecstatic mental yell, "And I'm proud to be a pervert!"

"Not that you're wrong, Yaomomo, but I think we can all agree that having her around is not the sole reason why we are all becoming such perverts," said Kyouka who blushed as she thought about her feelings for both Izuku and the girls of the harem, especially Momo and Shouko.

"True enough," agreed Momo who smiled at Kyouka before she kissed her. Kyouka quickly surrendered to the kiss as she, Momo and Shouko resumed pleasuring one another…

**\--Back at the ship…--**

Izuku was gasping for breath as he had just climaxed after an intense sexual intercourse with Ryuuko who had been utterly relentless. Thankfully, Ryuuko had passed out with a dopey grin on her face after experiencing her second orgasm while being filled with Izuku's seed.

"Note to self, learn how to escape from getting pinned down by someone so that I can get myself into a better position," thought Izuku.

"Are you all right, Izuku?" asked Shino who was understandably concerned for him.

Izuku smiled reassuringly at Shino and said, "I'm all right. I just need a drink and a bit of rest."

"Here you go," said Nemuri who passed a bottle of grape juice to Izuku. She had seen how "intense" Ryuuko was and knew that Izuku would need a drink after that.

Izuku gratefully accepted the bottle and drank its contents. After quenching his thirst and getting a bit of rest, Izuku turned his attention to Shino and asked, "Do you want to be next, Shino-chan?"

Shino blushed as she nodded and then lay onto the inflatable mattress so that Izuku could have his way with her. As she lay on the mattress, he smiled and approached her with the ease and confidence of someone who had at least some experience in pleasuring the opposite sex. Shino blushed when she saw Izuku's sincere smile and her blush only grew when her decided to finger her instead of having sex with her right away. She barely stopped herself from moaning when Izuku started to gently stroke her nether part to make sure that it was sufficiently wet before he inserted his fingers into her. The intimate warmth of his muscular body as he held her close and nuzzled against her neck and shoulder made her body relax in spite of the growing pleasure in her loins. Then, Izuku inserted his middle and ring fingers into her wet vagina and started to finger her gently before he quickly "switched gears" to fingering her vigorously with 1% of One For All activated.

Shino felt her teeth clench, her back arch and her toes curl as the shockingly intense pleasure suddenly erupted from her genitals. Her eyes rolled back as Izuku seemed to take note of her sensitive spots and stimulated them strongly every time his fingers made contact with them. By the time Izuku, was done, Shino was close to climaxing and was gasping for breath.

Realising that his fingering was probably too intense, Izuku worriedly asked, "Shino-chan, are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm all right," replied Shino who then added, "Y-you're a lot better at this than I expected."

"Well, to be fair, I started using this fingering technique only recently and I do need to learn how to 'turn the tables' when facing more aggressive girls," said Izuku who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Shino chuckled as she was amused by Izuku's statement before she realised that Izuku was going to insert his erection into her very sensitive womanhood. Her eyes widened in panic and she tried to stop him, "W-wai…!"

As Izuku gently inserted his penis into Shino's vagina, her half-formed pleas died in her mouth as her private part was slowly filled by his member. While his fingers were undoubtedly dexterous, his phallus was undeniably longer and thicker than his fingers. When Izuku pushed his penis into her vagina until it was "balls deep" inside of her, Shino suddenly reached out to hug Izuku closely as she orgasmed. Surprised, Izuku stared at Shino who had tears of shame in her eyes as she looked away from his face. He then smiled at her kindly before he started to move his hips slowly. Shino moaned as she could feel his member move about inside her womanhood, making her feel good in spite of her initial shame. Before long, Shino stopped caring about her initial shame as she moved her hips to match with Izuku's gentle yet strong movements.

It did not take long for both Izuku and Shino to climax, causing her to hold onto Izuku tightly as his seed filled her womb. As they both gasped for breath, Shino smiled at Izuku and kissed him on the lips before she said, "Thank you for making me feel this good and so much more, Izuku."

Izuku blushed as he smiled in return and said, "You're welcome, Shino-chan."

"Okay, that's it! I'm taking my turn next!" exclaimed Yuu who was impatiently eager for sex.

Shino frowned and clung onto Izuku possessively and pouted as she spoke to Yuu, "At least let me have a moment to enjoy this feeling!"

Yuu pointed at Shino and Izuku as she argued, "No way! I've been patiently waiting for my turn while you pussy cats have your fun with him! I'm not going to wait a minute longer!"

"No! I don't want to let go just yet!" said Shino who continued to hug Izuku possessively.

"Oh, come on! Stop acting like a kid and start acting your age! You're my senior for heaven's sake!" yelled Yuu as she dragged Izuku away from Shino's arms.

Izuku placed his hands together in a silent apology to the comically tearful Shino as Yuu dragged him away.

She then threw Izuku onto an unused mattress and smirked as she spoke to him, "I hope you still have juice in you because I'm not planning to stop until I'm satisfied!"

Since her nether part was already wet, she did not need to wait to quickly impale herself with Izuku's still-stiff erection. She bit her lower lip as she could feel is member fill her vagina and thought, "Hot damn, I needed this!" In spite of her sex obvious appeal, she actually did not have many chances to have sex due to her increasing responsibilities as a pro-heroine. As a result, she was all too happy to have sex with Izuku who had already proven his sexual prowess.

Needless to say, Yuu moved her hips rapidly so that she could bring herself to climax quickly. However, Izuku was determined not to passively let himself be dominated and thus started to fondle Yuu's backside. Yuu grinned at Izuku and said, "So you like sexy asses, huh? Well, I can't blame you since I do have a very nice ass which most can only dream of getting their hands onto!"

"Well, I was there when you made your debut after all." said Izuku.

Recalling Izuku's memory of how she shamelessly "stole" another hero's "kill" and used her sex appeal to gain popularity, Yuu grinned sheepishly as she replied, "Well, in my defence, my sex appeal helps to pay the bills."

Izuku chuckled as he replied, "I understand. Ochako-chan also wants to earn money so that she can support her family."

Yuu felt a rare twinge of guilt as she knew that her own goals were more selfish in nature. Difficulties in getting a proper education due to her gigantification quirk aside, she honestly wanted to be a pro-hero just for the sake of fame and money. Compared to Izuku's pure-hearted drive to be a hero who could bring hope to others with just a smile, and his willingness to literally put his own life and limbs in danger for the sake of saving someone, Yuu honestly felt like a sham compared to him. Realising the true extent of Izuku's past suffering and his desire to be a true hero in spite of it had been nothing short of an eye-opener for her. Even Ochako's desire for money was ultimately out of a desire to support her family who loved her and supported her dream to become a hero who could bring smiles to other people

Noticing Yuu's change of mood, Izuku asked, "Are you all right, Mount Lady?"

Yuu stopped moving her hips while she chuckled self-depreciatively and said, "I'm all right. It's not every day I get to learn someone's entire past and all the emotional baggage that comes with it, you know."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who felt and thought that way after looking at my past," replied Izuku who then added, "Besides, looking back, I really should have done more to improve myself instead of waiting for some miracle to happen."

Well aware of what "miracle" Izuku was referring to, namely somehow gaining a quirk or being told by someone that he could be a hero in spite of being quirkless, Yuu responded, "Kid, the fact that you went through all of that crap and still manage to be a kind ray of sunshine is a small miracle by itself to say the least. I won't say that you're perfectly fine, since that'll be ignoring how bloody reckless you can be when it comes to your own life and health, but you're definitely a lot better than what most would have been."

Although Izuku knew that the rest of his harem thought more or less the same way about him, he appreciated Yuu's honest thoughts and replied, "Thank you, Mount Lady."

"Just call me Yuu when we're in private," replied Yuu who then added with a grin, "Now, let's get back to fucking!" She then resumed moving her hips.

**\--Back at the beach…--**

"So, what are the chances that those heroines, other than Thirteen-sensei and Nemuri-neechan will be dropping by regularly after this?" asked Pony. The girls at the beach had satisfied their sexual urges and were currently resting/sunbathing. Since the USJ was indoors, suntan lotions were not strictly necessary. That said, the girls would be lying if the were not interested in getting some "lotion treatment" from Izuku or even put on a "lotion show" for him.

"Knowing their professions, it's more likely that they will start making arrangements so that they can meet him outside of school during the weekends," replied Itsuka who then explained, "It's not like they can come here often without raising suspicions."

"Kind of makes me wish our harem has our own version of Kurogiri if you get what I mean," said Himiko.

"It will certainly make meeting up for sex easier if nothing else," agreed Setsuna who, as a member of Class 1B, could appreciate having a more convenient means of meeting up with Izuku who lived in Dorm 1A and then return back to her own dorm room.

"Speaking of sex, we never really had a chance to go on a proper date with Izuku, did we?" asked Mina.

"Between the harem plan and getting ready for our provisional licence exams, it's not like we have many chances to do it," stated Tsuyu.

Ochako sighed and said, "I'd really like to go on a proper date with him."

"You're not the only one but there's no way he can date all of us at the same time," said Kinoko.

Imagining everyone going out on a date with only one boy, namely Izuku, Melissa chuckled as she spoke, "Not without raising some eyebrows at least."

"I'd rather not even think about the kind of scandal doing such a thing would cause," said Momo who sighed at the mere thought of being hounded day and night by the press.

"At least you girls can leave. I'm pretty much stuck here and I can't do anything about it," groused Himiko.

"While I understand your frustration, you should be thankful that you've been been given the chance to join this harem," said Ibara who then added, "Otherwise, you'd be atoning for your past sins in prison by now."

"I know, but it still sucks," complained Himiko.

Kyouka turned her attention to Setsuna and asked, "So, how long will we be waiting for Izuku to return?"

"Considering that he had just fucked the Wild Wild Pusscats and Mount Lady silly, I'd say not much longer unless Nemuri-neechan plans to suck him dry, literally," replied Setsuna who was still spying on Izuku and the pro-heroines on the boat. She had a grin on her blushing face as she enjoyed the "show"…

**\--Back to the boat…--**

"So, how does it feel to conquer the mountain?" asked Nemuri who had a teasing smile on her face.

Thirteen sighed at the terrible pun while Izuku put Yuu onto an unused mattress so that she could recover from her orgasm. His seed would have leaked out of her womanhood had Sumomo's copy in her womb not already consumed it. Yuu had a smile on her face as she spoke to Izuku, "Hey, Izu-kun, let's do that again some time."

Izuku smiled brightly and replied, "Sure thing, Yuu-chan."

Yuu blushed as she felt her heart flutter a little and realised, "No wonder the other girls find him so difficult to resist."

"Right then, without further ado…" said Nemuri who then pushed Thirteen forward and added, "Have fun, Thirteen-chan!"

Thirteen yelped in surprise as she was pushed forward towards Izuku. She blushed as she realised that she was going to have sex with Izuku. Although she was not a virgin, her job as both a pro-heroine and a staff of U.A. High School made it difficult for her to have any free time for herself let alone get herself a steady boyfriend. Unlike Yuu and Nemuri, Thirteen's hero suit hid her figure instead of flaunting it so few people even knew what she really looked like let alone be interested in her as a woman. Therefore, she was both nervous and excited to have sex with Izuku who, regardless of his sexual prowess, was still her student.

"Do you want me to take the lead?" asked Izuku.

Thirteen nodded meekly before she lay on an inflatable rubber mattress and said, "Please be gentle with me. I haven't done this in a long while."

Izuku nodded with a smile and decided to pleasure her private part with his mouth. Thirteen shivered as Izuku kissed and licked her private part. Her breaths became short and laboured as he started to use his teeth to gently nibble on her labia and even her clitoris. When Izuku inserted his tongue into her vagina, she moaned and arched her back. She then placed her hands onto his head, trying to push his face deeper into her loins so that he could pleasure her more. Instead of resisting, Izuku pleasured her even more intensely by licking her womanhood like an eager puppy. Before long, Thirteen climaxed and she yelled in ecstasy as her fluids soaked Izuku's mouth.

Izuku stopped pleasuring Thirteen after she climaxed and asked her, "Do you want me to continue?" Thirteen nodded in response so Izuku did not hesitate to insert his erection into her womanhood. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she felt his member enter her and press against her cervix, savouring the sensation before he started to move his hips. Eager for more, she kissed Izuku who passionately returned the favour.

Nemuri smirked lasciviously as she gazed upon Izuku having sex with Thirteen. Truth be told, she orgasmed at least once while watching Izuku having sex with the other pro-heroines. The fact that Izuku was getting even better at sex excited her further as she looked forward to what he could do to her.

As sensitive as Thirteen was after her first orgasm and as sexually excited as Izuku was, it was understandable that they both quickly reached orgasm. Izuku's white seed contrasted with Thirteen's dark skin as is leaked out of her seed-filled vagina. Thirteen smiled at Izuku and said, "When I first heard about the rumours about you and your harem, I found it hard it hard to believe that you could satisfy so many girls. Now though, I can safely say that the rumours are true if not understatements of the truth."

Izuku chuckled bashfully and replied, "Honestly, I never expected my sexual prowess to be as potent as it is either."

Recalling how Izuku suffered due to his quirkless origins, which definitely gave him issues including a near-crippling sense of inadequacy which only started to truly heal after sharing his memories with Ochako, Tsuyu and Sumomo who truly cared for him regardless of his origins, Thirteen felt a pang of sympathy and said, "Izuku, never question the fact that you're a person of worth and value. True, you would never have become so close to us had it not been for the…circumstances which brought us all together but real bonds are not determined by quirks."

Recalling the memory of Tomoko being comforted and supported by the other members of the Wild Wild Pussycats, something which a part of him honestly wished he had when he was declared as quirkless so many years ago, Izuku smiled and replied, "I know, Thirteen-sensei."

Thirteen gave Izuku a close hug and said, "Please, just call me Thirteen when we're in private, Izuku." She then smiled impishly and added, "Also, I believe that you still have one more lady to satisfy today."

Izuku accepted the hug before he pulled himself out of Thirteen's embrace. He then turned his attention to Nemuri and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Nemuri-neechan." In spite of her nervousness due to being aware of Nemuri's sexual appetite, he tried his best to appear outwardly calm.

Aware of Izuku's attempt to remain calm in spite of his admittedly justified nervousness, without needing Sumomo's assistance at that, Nemuri licked her lips as she approached Izuku and wrapped her arms around his neck in a sensual manner before she said, "Izu-kun, we're not going anywhere until you make me cum at least three times."

Izuku gulped as he knew that he had to somehow satisfy her or she would "suck him dry". Without wasting a moment longer, as he knew that letting her take the lead would be a bad idea, he started fingering her. Nemuri's knees wobbled due to the unexpected pleasure which only increased as Izuku used 1% of One For All to make her climax. She tightened her hold around his neck so that she would not fall down as Izuku continued to pleasure her while they were both standing. Her eyes rolled back as she could feel his fingers rapidly rub against her sensitive spots. Unable to bear the growing pleasure, she kissed Izuku passionately and climaxed while her weakened knees nearly buckled under her own weight.

After Nemuri recovered from her orgasm, she smirked at Izuku and asked, "Not bad, Izu-kun, but I'm not yet fully satisfied yet and I know that your friend down there is getting excited too."

Unable to deny the fact that he was sexually excited, Izuku asked, "Do you mind if I try something different?"

Nemuri grinned at Izuku and said, "As long as we both have a good time, I'm up for anything."

Izuku nodded in response before he suddenly lifted Nemuri by placing his arms under her shaky legs and holding onto her buttocks. Nemuri squealed in delight as Izuku easily lifted her up and then lowered her so that his member could enter her eager womanhood. He then started to move her with 1% of his quirk still activated while her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, my god! You're becoming a natural at this, Izuku!" cried Nemuri as she loved the feeling of being sexually dominated by Izuku. Instead of replying, Izuku continued have sex with Nemuri while maintaining his steady posture and his firm grip onto her bottom. As his desire for orgasm grew, he started to move his hips as well thus causing Nemuri to see stars. Her hold onto Izuku tightened as she could feel another climax coming and, not surprisingly, she orgasmed. Unable to bear the pleasure of her convulsing vagina, Izuku climaxed as well, spilling his seed into her womb.

As soon as Nemuri and Izuku calmed down from their orgasm, she grinned at she and said, "You still owe me one more orgasm."

Izuku smiled and said, "Let me change positions first." He brought Nemuri to an empty inflatable rubber mattress and placed her gently onto it. Eager and excited to find out what Izuku had in mind, Nemuri did not resists as he made her roll over so that she was lying on her left side and then lifted her right leg over his left shoulder. Realising what sexual position Izuku was planning to use, Nemuri grinned in approval and said, "Make me your horny personal bitch, Izuku."

No further encouragement was needed as Izuku proceeded to have sex with her while holding onto her right leg. Her cries of blissfully decadent pleasure filled the air around the boat…

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku was exhausted and "dry" by the time he and the girls returned back to their respective dorms. He apologised to Momo, Shouko, Itsuka and Pony for being "unavailable" for them that night. Although miffed that they could not have sex with him, they knew better than to resent him for doing his best to satisfy the new members of the harem and Nemuri. Besides, the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B agreed that they could always try to "settle things" with the pro-heroines who would no doubt get in their way of getting some "intimate sessions" with Izuku.

Considering the smiles and winks Izuku received from the five new members of the harem, the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B had every reason to be wary of the pro heroines.

Due to his exhaustion, although there was no denying that he was also sexually satisfied, Izuku slept early that night. Not surprisingly, Mineta, Denki and Hanta glared at Izuku in bitter envy as they knew that he had a "good time" with the ladies. However, even the three boys did not realise that Izuku's harem had just grown with the addition of five pro-heroines. If they had known, they would have reacted "rather badly" to say the least.

As Izuku slept in the arms of Shouko, Momo, Pony and Itsuka, who still wanted to be close to him even if they could not have sex with him, he could not help but wonder what the following day would bring.

**\--Meanwhile, in Nedzu's office…--**

"While I'm surprised to receive such a request, I am sure that Midoriya-kun will be willing to hold a meeting with you, Yotsubashi-san," said Nedzu who was speaking to Rikiya over the phone.

"I appreciate your generosity and understanding, Principal Nedzu. Since this is an admittedly sudden request, I am willing to have the meeting postponed to a later date should Midoriya-kun be unavailable tomorrow," replied Rikiya.

"I will be sure to pass the message to Midoriya-kun tomorrow. If he's willing to meet you tomorrow evening I will let you know immediately," said Nedzu.

"Thank you, Principal Nedzu. I look forward to a favourable response tomorrow," said Rikiya before he disconnected the call.

After the call was disconnected, Nedzu sighed softly before he started chuckling. Although he did not have any solid proof, he had a growing suspicion that Chitose was a member of the Meta Liberation Army and that Rikiya was a member as well. Considering the recent interviews with Shouko and then Izuku, there was no way that the Meta Liberation Army would take the criticism lying down. The fact that Izuku compared himself to Destro would not doubt make the more fanatical members of the army upset to put it mildly regardless of Izuku's logical reasoning. Nedzu blinked as he realised something, "Now that I think about it, the Meta Liberation Army had not done anything in retaliation to Midoriya-kun's statements about the Meta Liberation Army's goals and ideals. Even if they can't do anything overtly villainous, one would think that they would at least lead a smear campaign against him especially with the rumours about his harem now spreading beyond the boundaries of U.A. High School."

Nedzu frowned as he thought about the odd absence of response from the Meta Leberation Army. His eyes then widened slightly as had a thought, "What if… he actually impressed the leader of the army himself?" He snorted in amusement as he realised that the idea was rather unbelievable but, given recent events, he knew better than to completely dismiss the idea. After all, who would have thought that Izuku would be able to gain, as well as satisfy, a harem of twenty-four girls and women even with the help of a brain-jacking former villainess who could share his memories with them?

"If nothing else, this coming interview would be interesting," said Nedzu as he made plans for both the upcoming interview between Izuku and Rikiya and the possible return of the Meta Liberation Army.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

I will post the next chapter of Izuku's Harem Academia before I post Izuku's Noumu Life and Izuku's Pet Noumu. The next chapter of this story will cover the incoming interview with Rikiya himself.

Also, just to let everyone know, some of the information that I got about Mount Lady came from her character page on TvTropes.

Yes, I have actually counted all the girls who are currently in Izuku's harem. The six original girls from Class 1A, the seven girls from Class 1B, Sumomo, Shouko, Mei, Melissa, Himiko, Nemuri, Thirteen, Yuu and the three pro-heroines from the Wild Wild Pussycats. The total is currently twenty-four ladies and there is a chance that even more will join in (especially Hadou Nejire).

Holy cow…! How much bigger can it get?!

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	14. Chapter 14

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 14: An Interview with Re-Destro and a Curious Heroine**

"Another interview?" asked Izuku who was surprised by the reason why Nedzu had called him, Shouko and Himiko to his office.

"That's correct, Midoriya-kun," said Nedzu who then explained, "The president and CEO of the Detnerat Company, Yotsubashi Rikiya, wants to speak to you personally after watching your recent interview with Kizuki-san last Wednesday."

"Did he give a reason why he wanted to speak to me specifically?" asked Izuku. Although Izuku was not very familiar with the Detnerat Company, he knew that it provided lifestyle support items for people who possess unusual physical conditions due to their quirks and was venturing into the hero support industry.

"He simply wants to hear your opinions and suggestions on how to help people with unusual or difficult quirks," answered Nedzu who then added, "You did put a lot of thought about a certain quirk which Kizuki-san asked you about when she interviewed you after all. There is also the fact that your statements during the interview had 'convinced' Toga-kun to switch sides."

Realising that Nedzu had a point, Izuku scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, if you put if that way, I suppose it does makes sense that Yotsubashi-san would want to speak to me since his company deals with lifestyle support items."

In theory, Nedzu could have informed Izuku about his suspicions on the possibility that Rikiya was a member of the Meta Liberation Army but he decided against it as he wanted Izuku to act natural. The mouse-like principal made a mental note to provide Izuku and his harem acting lessons as he spoke to him, "He wishes to come later today together with Kizuki-san. Do you think that the three of you can spare the time to have an interview today, Midoriya-kun?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, I think," said Izuku.

"Excellent! I will inform them immediately so that they can make the necessary arrangements. Do make sure to be ready for the interview later today," said Nedzu.

Himiko raised an eyebrow and asked, "I can understand Shouko-chan and Deku-baby getting interviewed but why am I joining that interview with them?"

"Well Kizuki-san did ask Midoriya-kun about your quirk in particular during that interview last Wednesday and I'm quite sure that she's keen to speak to you personally," explained Nedzu.

Seeing no reason to doubt the logic in Nedzu's explanation, Himiko shrugged and said, "Well, if you think I can be trusted enough to have a conversation with some random person without doing any stabbing or giving some REALLY bad advise, who am I to question you?"

Izuku gently smacked the back of Himiko's head and said, "Toga-san, be nice."

"Or at least be civil enough not to scare them away," added Shouko.

Himiko pouted and groaned, "Fine… I promise not to bring any knives or other stabby things to the interview!"

**\--Later that evening…--**

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Midoriya Izuku," said Rikiya who smiled jovially as he shook hands with the boy.

"Thank you, Yotsubashi-san," replied Izuku.

"And these two lovely young ladies must be Todoroki Shouko and Toga Himiko," said Rikiya was he regarded the two girls who sat beside Izuku.

Izuku nodded and replied on the two girls' behalf, "Yes, they are."

Shouko bowed politely to Rikiya while Himiko waved at him and said, "What's up?"

Izuku and the people who were involved in the interview were currently seated on four couches around a small square coffee table. Sitting next to Rikiya was his employee and assistant, a middle-aged man with a round rodent-like head which had round ears, small beady eyes and a short muzzle named Miyashita. Izuku, Shouko and Himiko were seated on a separate couch and were opposite Rikiya and Miyashita. Nedzu and Shouta were seated on the third couch while Chitose and Taneo sat on the fourth couch opposite the two pro-heroes.

Once everyone had settled down, Rikiya spoke to Izuku, Shouko and Himiko, "As you three should know by now, I am here on behalf of my company to hear your opinions and suggestions on how to help people with unusual or difficult quirks." Rikiya then focused his attention to Izuku and said, "I found your ability to analyse quirks to be especially interesting, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku nodded and replied, "Nedzu-sensei has told us about your intentions, Yotsubashi-san." He then asked, "Is there any particular topic that you wish to discuss about first?"

Rikiya smiled as he replied, "Well, the first thing which I would like to ask is this." He then bent forward and placed his fingertips together and asked, "Do you think people who are not pro-heroes should be allowed to use their quirks?"

"Well, that largely depends on what they are using their quirks for. As I have said in my previous interview with Kizuki-san and Tokuda-san, people should take responsibility for what they do with their quirks and that quirks should never be misused in ways that cause harm or grief," replied Izuku who then added, "For example, if someone who has a telekinesis quirk uses his or her ability to clean up a park, there's no reason to consider such an act as evil even if the person doing so is not registered as a pro-hero. However, if that person decides to use the same quirk to steal things instead, well, you can't really blame the victims for deeming such actions as wrong, can you?"

"No, I suppose not," said Rikiya who chuckled at Izuku's response. He then asked, "However, what if the person's quirk is 'villainous' by nature? If I remember right, you fought with a General Studies student with a brainwashing quirk during the U.A. Sports Festival. What if he could not be a hero but still wanted to use his quirk? What advice would you offer to him?"

Izuku rubbed his chin as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "Assuming that he's all right with doing another job and is allowed to use his quirk, I imagine that becoming a teacher is a start."

Feeling curious, Rikiya asked, "Why a teacher?"

Izuku smiled sheepishly as he replied, "Well, being able to brainwash people who respond to his words means that he can brainwash unruly students and force them to 'behave' long enough to be sent to the principal's office. Plus, it makes talking back a rather risky affair for the offending students."

Everyone stared at Izuku and blinked a few times before the adults snorted and laughed in amusement at Izuku's idea. Yes, even Shouta who found the idea rather funny since he himself was not above using his own quirk to make students behave.

Rikiya grinned at Izuku as he replied, "Okay, you've made a good point there. With all due seriousness though, even you must admit that some quirks just can't be dealt with through current standard methods."

Izuku sighed as he thought about Himiko's quirk and admitted, "That is certainly true, but that does not mean that we should not try our best to make sure that the quirk is not misused to hurt other people. Take Toga-san's quirk for example. A regular supply of donated blood from a trusted source would have been enough to curb her need to drink blood and transform."

"So do you think that even villains should be given a chance to use their quirks in less harmful or even beneficial ways?" asked Miyashita who decided to speak his thoughts aloud.

Izuku turned his attention to Rikiya's assistant and replied, "Assuming that they sincerely want to stop being villains and change for the better, I think they should be given a chance. However, as I have said in the previous interview, even I know that there are villains who do not want to change, are too far gone to change or have done too much harm to be easily forgiven by anyone."

"In other words, you believe that people who want to use their quirks to commit crimes and refuse to stop doing so must be 'kept in check' out of necessity to maintain societal order, correct?" asked Rikiya.

"More or less although it's more about preventing harm than maintaining societal order," replied Izuku who then added, "I mean, can any of you blame me if I think that someone like Muscular or Moonfish is too dangerous to be allowed to use their quirks freely?"

"Well, I certainly can't say that you're wrong in wanting to keep people safe from harm," admitted Rikiya who then asked, "Villains and villainous quirks aside though, what do you think can be done to help people who wish to use their quirks even if they are not pro-heroes?"

"Well, I do have a few ideas," said Izuku who then explained, "One of them is preparing 'quirk gyms' so that people can use their quirks freely in a controlled environment. Not only will the quirk gyms help people to train their quirks but it will also let them use their quirks as a means to relieving stress much like regular exercise."

Rikiya blinked in surprise before he turned his attention to Miyashita and asked, "What do you think about that idea, Miyashita-kun?"

"Well, preparing the necessary structures and the facilities will be prohibitively expensive, never mind the legal issues with current laws on quirk usage, but it's certainly something worth considering if nothing else," said Miyashita who then asked Izuku, "I'm assuming that you got that idea based on U.A. High School's hero program, yes?"

"Pretty much," admitted Izuku who then sheepishly added, "Though, I have to admit that I have little to no idea on how to even plan the construction of such a gym let alone run it properly."

Rikiya snorted in amusement and said, "Considering that not even the Hero Public Safety Commission has thought of such a concept, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Midoriya-kun."

Nedzu nodded in agreement with Rikiya as he spoke to Izuku, "It's certainly an idea worthwhile considering if nothing else." Costs and legal issues aside, it was certainly possible to establish a quirk gym with the current technologies and materials used in most high schools that offer hero courses.

Izuku smiled at Rikiya and Nedzu gratefully before he spoke to the former, "Another thing I can suggest is giving quirk-licences for non-heroes so that they can use their quirks in public. Much like a driver's licence, anyone who wants to have a quirk licence will have to fulfil certain requirements and agree to obey certain laws. Of course, misusing the quirk will lead to getting the licence suspended or even revoked."

"That's actually a rather interesting idea," said Rikiya who was interested in the idea. Not even his top executives from the Meta Liberation Army had thought of such a thing. Then again, the Meta Liberation army strived for the complete liberation of quirk usage so none of the members had any reason to consider a more "balanced path". He then had to ask, "How did you come up with such ideas, Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku was about to answer when he recalled that he came up with the ideas while he was posing for a nude art session. Not surprisingly, he blushed and said, "I… was posing for an art class when I got bored and decided to distract myself by thinking about certain topics."

Rikiya was willing to bet that there was more to the art class than what Izuku was willing to reveal but he decided against asking for details. Instead, he asked, "Is there anything else that you would like to offer, Midoriya-kun?"

"Well, improving the standards of support for people with quirk-related issues would certainly be nice. After all, if our society was actually fairer to people who have quirk-related issues, including 'villainous quirks' and being quirkless, Toga-san wouldn't have turned into a villain and I wouldn't have to suffer a decade of bullying," replied Izuku who then added, "Improving the standards of villain rehabilitation is another thing to consider if only to make sure that we help the villains who truly desire to turn over a new leaf."

"Would you care to provide some examples of improving the standards of support?" asked Rikiya.

"Providing proper counselling based on each individual case would be a start," replied Izuku who then added, "The counselling can range from offering suggestions on proper or even mundane quirk usage to giving moral support to those who are discriminated for their quirks or for being quirkless. Holding group therapy sessions is another option if only to so that people who need help can connect with others who face similar problems. Stricter standards for educators are also essential to prevent cases of teachers ignoring people who are suffering from quirk-related discrimination, something which I am all too familiar with."

"While I do not disagree with your opinions about improving support for people with quirk-related issues and villain rehabilitation, I should stress that doing so requires some form of financial support. Like it or not, not everyone shares your opinions about people with quirk-related issues, especially quirkless people and villains," stated Rikiya.

Izuku sighed as he admitted, "Believe me, I understand that particular issue more intimately than I wish to admit."

"Speaking of quirk-related discrimination, I'm aware that you're strongly against the ideals of the Meta Liberation Army because you believe that the complete liberation of quirk usage would only worsen the issue. Would you care to elaborate further on that?" asked Rikiya. Miyashita wore a surprised expression as his employer had never talked about the Meta Liberation Army before.

"I believe that I have already stated my reasoning for why I do not believe in the ideals of the Meta Liberation army in my previous interview," replied Izuku.

"True, but I'd like to hear some… examples of your reasoning if you do not mind me making such a request," replied Rikiya.

Izuku sighed as he thought about some possible scenarios for a few minutes before he mentally apologised to Sumomo, "Sorry, Sumomo-chan."

Sumomo, who knew what Izuku was about to do, mentally replied, "That's okay. Do what you need to do to prove your point, Izu-kun."

Taking a deep breath, Izuku then verbally spoke to Rikiya, "All right, I have one example…"

**\--Start of Scenario…--**

_I want everyone to imagine someone with a powerful quirk. It can be any quirk as long as it is strong and flashy. For the sake of simplicity and story coherence, let's call him Flash._

_Our current society already puts people with such quirks on a pedestal so it's not hard to imagine a "meta liberated society" doing the same thing for Flash. Granted, such a society may be more willing to acknowledge the power of more "villainous" quirks but I highly doubt that people with weak quirks or quirkless individuals will be treated any better than our current society. In fact, I imagine they will be forced to suffer even more discrimination that before._

_Quirk-related discrimination aside though, I want you to imagine Flash believing that nothing can stand up to him him. After all, he has a powerful and flashy quirk and, in a meta liberated society, he can do whatever he wants with it without legal consequence. Even blatant acts of cruelty against people whom he views as beneath him is pretty much accepted as long as no one actually tries to stop him from hurting others, especially the weak and powerless._

_Now, I want you all to imagine another person based on a certain villain which I was involved with in the past, the Sludge Villain. Imagine that person having a similar quirk except that he hijacks his host's brain so that he can not only take control of the host's body but also learn everything about the said host thereby making is almost impossible to detect his presence. For now, let's call that sludge-like individual Parasite._

_Let's assume that, under normal circumstances, Parasite has no chance of defeating Flash in a direct fight. However, do not forget that Parasite has the ability to take over the bodies of other people. This means that, with the correct strategy and support, Parasite can take over Flash's body. No matter how powerful Flash's quirk is, it is useless against Parasite if he has already taken full control of his body._

_Can you even begin to imagine the kind of damage Parasite can cause to Flash, especially if Parasite has a personal grudge against him and wants to ruin his life completely instead of just simply ending it?_

_With Flash's body under his control, Parasite can force him to do horrible things that not even his loved ones or supporters are willing to accept. For example, he can force Flash to abuse, rape and/or murder even the people who support him for the slightest of "insults". Alternatively, he can force Flash to "shamelessly" do something utterly perverse and depraved like cannibalism, corophagy, zoophilia or necrophilia._

_Assuming that Parasite is willing to be patient to avoid detection, he can stay in Flash for years or even decades, forcing him to gradually commit ever greater acts of depravity until, eventually, even his closets allies and loved ones forsake him. As Parasite ruins Flash's life, he can either allow him to experience it all while being powerless to stop it or suppress his mind so that he is oblivious to everything until it is far too late to undo the damage that has been done._

_Now, you may ask, why would Parasite do something so horrible to Flash? It can be for just about any reason you can think of. Revenge for what Flash had done to him or his loved ones in the past. Jealousy over how Flash has all the praise and glory while Parasite is deemed as worthless due to the parasitic nature of his quirk. It can even be a simple sadistic desire to "test the full limits" of his quirk. Regardless of the intentions and reasons, Parasite will have no reason to stop tormenting Flash until he is either discovered and removed from Flash's body or Flash's life has been utterly ruined._

_Should Parasite succeed in ruining Flash's life completely, he can force Flash to cripple himself and then leave him at the mercy of the various people who hated him. Alternatively, he can just leave Flash to pick up the pieces of his ruined life and find another host to torment. Regardless, Flash's life will never be the same ever again all because someone has both the desire to completely ruin him and the ability to carry out that desire._

_The scariest part of this scenario is not just the fact that it is actually possible in our current world but also the simple fact that, even if the truth of Parasite's horrific misdeeds are revealed to the public, his actions will not be deemed as evil according to the ideals of the Meta Liberation Army which values the unrestricted usage of quirks above all else. After all, if Flash can use his quirk without legal consequence even if he is using it to abuse others, why can't Parasite use his quirk to utterly ruin Flash's life? In fact, I can imagine some people who strictly adhere to the ideals of the Meta Liberation Army going so far as to callously dismiss Flash's very real suffering not because it is karmic retribution for his own past misdeeds but for simply being so "pathetically weak" that he had "allowed" his own life to be ruined by someone with a supposedly "inferior" quirk._

**\--End of Scenario…--**

"So my question to you is this, do you still think that completely unrestricted usage of quirks is anything close to a good idea, Yotsubashi Rikiya?" asked Izuku who then added, "In case you're still not convinced, I have a few more… examples which I can offer to prove my point."

Everyone around Izuku trembled as they had just witnessed a gradual change in Izuku's demeanour as he narrated the scenario. His eyes which were normally wide and bright with heroic idealism became narrow and dark with cynical bitterness. His voice, normally filled with kindness and warmth, became inhumane and cold. Even his posture changed as he slouched forward with his hands placed beneath his chin while his head was tilted to one side. The overall shift in demeanour was such that Izuku currently appeared nothing short of truly villainous like a cruel mastermind who knew the best ways to break a person's very ability to feel hope.

Cold sweat ran down Rikiya's neck as he not only found Izuku's shift in demeanour deeply unnerving but was also unable deny the logic of Izuku's narrated scenario. After all, it was clear that Izuku was drawing inspiration from his actual experiences to provide a particularly horrifying example of a logical consequence to completely unrestricted quirk usage. As much as Rikiya hated to admit it, such cruel misuse of meta abilities could not be deemed as "unacceptable" according to the standards of the Meta Liberation Army. Swallowing his fear and pride, Rikiya took a deep breath and admitted, "No, I believe we have all heard enough, Midoriya Izuku."

Even Nedzu was unnerved by the way Izuku's narrated his example of quirk misuse in a "meta liberated society" and made a mental note to keep a close eye on him. He did not want to even imagine the possible horrors Izuku was capable of if he ever snapped and decided to be a villain. That said, Nedzu realised that Izuku had even greater potential than expected and wanted to make him his personal student. When Nedzu made that decision, every teacher, staff and student in U.A. High School felt an icy chill run down their collective spines as though an evil overlord had finally found a worthy successor.

Izuku's cold stare lingered on Rikiya for a minute longer before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his eyes opened, everyone could clearly see the exhaustion and wariness in his eyes as he asked Rikiya, "If you do not mind me asking, Yotsubashi-san, are you a supporter of the ideals of the Meta Liberation Army?"

Realising that Izuku had begun to suspect his association with the Meta Liberation Army, Rikiya decided to speak a half-truth, "You could say that, Midoriya-kun. After all, my company deals with lifestyle support items and it can be rather… frustrating to see people being forced to follow an outdated standard of lifestyle in spite of having quirks which may complicate things to say the least." Rikiya then turned his attention to Himiko and added, "You of all people should know what I'm talking about, Toga-kun."

Unable to deny the truth, Himiko sighed and replied, "It's true that I was forced to follow other people's definition of 'normal' until it basically drove me crazy. Had Deku-baby not suggested a different way for me to live, I would have still remained as a villain because I wanted to live, love and die by my own terms no matter how insane it may be to others."

Rikiya turned his attention back to Izuku and said, "While your suggestions may help people to have greater freedom in using their quirks for non-criminal activities, I highly doubt the suggestions will completely stop the misuse of quirks. After all, besides criminals who would use their quirks for nefarious purposes regardless of the law, there are also vigilantes who have decided to take the law into their own hands."

"That is certainly true," admitted Izuku who then said, "Ideally, vigilantes would be unnecessary but there's no denying that our current society has failed to stop people from becoming villains or vigilantes out of either irrepressible desire or desperate necessity. The best we can do is prevent more people from becoming villains or vigilantes by giving them arguably better alternatives. Some level or prevention is better than none even if it is impossible to prevent it completely."

Originally, Rikiya wanted to press on the possible benefits of completely liberating quirk usage but, after the horrifying possible scenario Izuku had described to him and the chilling way the boy delivered it, even he knew better than to press on the matter. In fact, Rikiya was willing to bet that Izuku's chilling example would make at least some of the members of the army to reconsider the merits its ultimate goal. Smiling in spite of losing to Izuku in the battle for the intellectual and moral high ground, Rikiya said, "Well, I must say that this interview has been most enlightening." He then reached out his hand to offer a handshake and said to Izuku, "Thank you for spending your time having this interview with me, Midoriya-kun. I sincerely hope that you will pass your provisional license exam."

Izuku smiled in return and accepted Rikiya's handshake as he replied, "You're welcome, Yotsubashi-san."

Rikiya then turned his attention to Nedzu and Shouta to say, "Well then, if you all may excuse me, I must return back to my company. This interview has given me a number of ideas that I wish to discuss with my executives."

"Of course, Yotsubashi-san," said Nedzu who then added, "However, before you leave, can you, Miyashita-san and Kizuki-san please come to my office? I would like to speak to you three in private."

Although Rikiya knew that Nedzu might be already suspecting his involvement with the Meta Liberation Army, he smiled obligingly and said, "Of course, Nedzu-san. Please, lead the way."

**\--A short while later, in Nedzu's office…--**

Nedzu was comfortably seated on his chair as he spoke to Rikiya, "So tell me, Yotsubashi-san, what does the Meta Liberation Army want with Midoriya Izuku?"

Miyashita was shocked by the accusation while Kizuki frowned as her suspicion that Nedzu had already known the truth had been validated. Rikiya on the other hand simply smiled and replied, "Well, considering how Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun and even Toga-kun have suffered because of our current society's… failings for the lack of a better term, it's only reasonable for the Meta Liberation Army to take an interest in them, yes?"

Chuckling in spite of the increasingly tense atmosphere, Nedzu replied, "True, but even you cannot deny that the Meta Liberation Army can't solve the basic human failing of misusing quirks to harm others who are less powerful, especially the quirkless."

Rikiya sighed dramatically as he admitted, "No, I'm honestly afraid that I can't deny it." He thought about a certain member of the army, a young man with long pale hair and pale eyes named Geten, who strongly believed that one's rank in society should be directly determined by the strength by one's meta ability. In fact, Geten believed that a person's life held no other value other than his or her meta ability. Needless to say, Geten was less than pleased by Shouko and Izuku's adamant refusal to accept the ideals of the Meta Liberation Army precisely because it would cause more people to share his admittedly narrow view on the value of an individual person.

"Then what do you plan to do after that interview with Midoriya-kun?" asked Nedzu.

Rikiya raised a brow and asked, "Are you not going to apprehend me? I am associated with the Meta Liberation Army after all."

"I could, but I know for a fact that you have your people waiting just outside the school just in case you need to resort to violence, never mind whatever abilities you three possess at hand," replied Nedzu who then smirked as he added, "This school has already suffered a number of setbacks due to the League of Villains so I would very much like to avoid having yet another setback which puts both my staff and my students at risk, thank you very much."

Rikiya snorted in amusement and then laughed heartily as he replied, "An understandable reasoning indeed!" After he calmed down, he said, "Amusing statements aside though, I only came to talk to Izuku and to better understand the boy who has proven himself to be a bit of an 'intellectual and ideological anathema' to the army."

"You're referring to his absolute refusal to allow the complete liberation of quirk usage due to his past suffering as a seemingly quirkless boy, yes?" asked Nedzu.

"Precisely," Rikiya confirmed with a nod before he explained, "Make no mistake, Midoriya-kun's ideas may be helpful in granting people more freedom in using their meta abilities, limited as that freedom may be, but we both know that there are individuals who desire complete liberation in the use of meta abilities."

"That may be true but do you still believe that such a level of unrestricted freedom is for the best even after listening to Midoriya-kun's example of quirk misuse which are at least partly based on his past experiences with actual villains? Like it or not, even you cannot deny that the Meta Liberation Army cannot condemn the villainous misuse of quirks without contradicting its own ideals," argued Nedzu.

"There is certainly that issue," admitted Rikiya who then said, "The closest thing the Meta Liberation Army has to prevent the abuse of meta abilities is allowing the most powerful or influential among us to keep the others in check."

"Which is a rather flawed system as it entirely depends on the individuals in power. Who's to say that they will be able to remain in power for long let alone rule in a way that is just?" replied Nedzu who then added, "That's not even considering the rather contradictory idea of letting the powerful impose his or her own ideals upon others which can be seen as a different form of oppression."

"As much as it galls me to admit it, you have a fair point, Nedzu-san," said Rikiya. He then asked, "However, even you must realise that the current system must be changed if not broken down entirely. Otherwise, more incidents of people having no other choice other than to become villains or vigilantes will only increase."

Nedzu knew that Rikiya was not entirely wrong, especially after learning about Himiko's descent into madness, and thus suggested, "Will the Meta Liberation Army be willing to hold a truce if an agreeable compromise can be reached between both our side and your side?" He then added, "I'm only asking this because I have a hunch that you sincerely sympathised with Midoriya-kun's ideals."

Rikiya smiled as he admitted, "Indeed, I do. However, do you really think that the leaders of our current society will be willing to make such a compromise? Do not forget, people who hold political power often despise changes which threaten their authority."

"You leave that part to me and my associates," said Nedzu who then smiled in an almost malevolent manner as he added, "I may be a pro-hero but that does not mean that I do not know how to… 'convince' others to agree with me."

Rikiya felt a slight quiver of fear before he suppressed that feeling to maintain his image as a seemingly unflappable person. He then said, "Then I will have a word with my associates to at least consider the possibility of a peaceful solution to this conflict. Make no mistake, the Meta Liberation Army is willing to make sacrifices in order to achieve our goals but even I am against making pointlessly avoidable losses."

Pleased by the offered chance for a peaceful resolution of a conflict which had not even started, Nedzu smiled happily and offered his paw to Rikiya while saying, "Then I pray for a favourable response from your side, Yotsubashi-san."

"Likewise, Nedzu-san," replied Rikiya who shook Nedzu's paw.

After "shaking hands", Nedzu had to ask, "For the sake of clarification, what position do you three hold within the Meta Liberation Army, Yotsubashi-san?"

Rikiya smiled as he replied, "Kizuki-san is a top executive of the army while Miyashita is really just an innocent and trustworthy employee of the Detnerat Company." His smile changed into a smirk as he added, "As for myself, I'm Re-Destro, son of Destro himself and the Grand Commander of the Meta Liberation Army."

Nedzu's eyes widened in shock as he realised that Izuku had somehow not only spoken to the leader of a villain organisation but even impressed him to the point of considering a peaceful solution. His shock soon turned into glee as he chuckled before he cackled in a near-insane manner before he said, "What a twist! Even my high-spec quirk has failed to consider the possibility of the leader coming personally to speak to Midoriya-kun." After Nedzu calmed himself, he grinned at Rikiya and said, "Very well, consider my efforts to convince the leaders of our society to make a peaceful truce with the Meta Liberation Army done. In fact, as a sign of goodwill, I will have Midoriya-kun involved in our shared endeavours."

Rikiya smiled approvingly and said, "Then I look forward to working together with you and Midoriya-kun, Nedzu-san."

**\--A short while later…--**

Rikiya was in his limousine together with both Kizuki and Miyashita. Kizuki turned her attention to Rikiya and asked, "Was it wise to reveal your true identity to Nedzu-san, Grand Commander?"

"Considering that he already knows that I am associated with the Meta Liberation Arny, the truth of who I really am would have been revealed to the heroes of this society sooner or later," replied Rikiya.

"So you really are the current leader of the Meta Liberation Army," said Miyashita whose voice was barely above a soft whisper.

Although Rikiya sincerely liked Miyashita and wanted to offer him an invitation to join the army, he knew that Miyashita did not react well to the recent revelations. As such, he was prepared to face rejection as he replied, "Yes, I'm afraid that I am."

"Then was everything that I did for both you and the company just a lie to support a terrorist group which has already caused so many innocent people to die?" asked Miyashita.

"Not, it wasn't," replied Rikiya who sighed as he explained, "I do value our friendship, Miyashita-kun, but I've been raised to take over my father's legacy for as long as I can remember. Had I not learnt about Midoriya-kun's ideals, I would not have thought of any other way to make our current society better for everyone." He turned his gaze to Miyashita and asked, "Do you despise me for what I am and what I have hidden from you?"

Miyashita clenched his fists and growled, "Honestly, I'm furious." He then sighed and unclenched his fists as he admitted, "However, after considering Midoriya-kun's explanation why he may not be that different from your father, I also realise that perhaps Destro did have a legitimate reason for wanting to liberate the use of quirks even if it meant becoming one of the worst villains in history."

Rikiya smiled gratefully as he spoke to Miyashita, "Then I want you to put your faith in the hope that somehow a peaceful resolution to the conflict between regulation and liberation of quirks can be achieved."

Miyashita nodded before he added, "I will remain by your side but only to make sure that you really wish to resolve things peacefully. If you decide to terrorize the people to have things your way, I will defect even if it kills me."

"Then let us hope that such an event will never come to pass," said Rikiya who sincerely hoped that a day would come when he and Miyashita could crack jokes like what they had always done in the past.

**\--Back at U.A. High School…--**

Izuku was on his way to Midnight's "special class". Although still mentally exhausted from the interview, he knew that the primary focus the the class was not about having sex but about his troubling shift in demeanour during the interview. Considering that even Himiko was shocked by it, and his recent exposure to Himiko's memories including her slow descent into madness, he could not blame the rest of the girls in his harem for being concerned.

As Izuku made his way to the class, he encountered a girl with long periwinkle hair and wide curious eyes which were royal-blue in colour and had white pupils. Although she had a pleasing figure with sensual curves, her overall appearance was cute instead of sexy. She was also apparently exceedingly curious as she immediately blocked his way and excitedly asked him, "Say, are you Midoriya Izuku?"

Although surprised, Izuku nevertheless politely answered, "Yes, I am."

The girl's smile widened into a grin as she proceeded to ask, "Is it true that you have over a hundred girls in your harem? Are you still trying to get more girls to join your harem? What did you do to make a pro-heroine, a villainess and even a girl who used to be a boy want to join your harem? Is it because you have a dick that is over seven inches long and you can cum many times without rest?"

Not expecting the veritable barrage of questions from the girl, who seemed completely innocent while asking decidedly raunchy inquiries, Izuku blushed and stuttered, "W-what?!"

Even Sumomo was shocked as she mentally asked Izuku, "Did she seriously ask all of that with a straight face?!"

"You have really piqued my interest you know! It's so strange that you managed to get so many girls to like you in just two weeks at most!" said the periwinkle-haired girl who showed child-like excitement and curiosity as she approached Izuku.

Izuku involuntarily backed away from the girl and asked, "Um… what's your name?"

Realising that she had not introduced herself, she giggled sheepishly and replied, "Oh, sorry about forgetting to introduce myself! My name is Hadou Nejire. I'm a third-year student and my hero name is Nejire-chan."

"Well, Hadou-san, I can certainly say that I do not have over a hundred girls in my harem," replied Izuku. Mentally, he added, "Seriously, who in their right mind would have to have more than a hundred girls in a harem?!"

Nejire tilted her head and innocently asked, "So, how many girls do you have then?"

Izuku resisted the urge to slap his hand onto his own blushing face as he realised that he had just dug himself deeper. Doing a quick mental count of the girls in his harem, he admitted, "T-twenty-three." For the sake of keeping the harem plan a secret, he did not count Sumomo into the number.

"Now that's strange," Nejire replied as she placed a finger onto her lips and said, "If you exclude the girls from Class 1A, the two support girls who live in Dorm 1A, the girls from Class 1B and Midnight-sensei, you still have five more girls whom I do not know about." She then asked, "So, who are they? Are they girls from other classes, pro-heroines, villainesses or even more girls who used to be boys?"

Izuku was sweating bullets as he mentally swore, "Crap, she's smarter than I thought!" He averted his eyes from her inquisitive gaze and replied, "W-why should I tell you everything? It's rather personal information about myself you know?" He then argued, "Besides, it is past curfew now. Why are you not in your own dorm right now?"

"Oh, about that, I was actually on my way back to the dorm after submitting my report to Nedzu-sensei about my intern-ship with Ryuukyuu," answered Nejire.

"Wait, you're interning with THE Dragon Heroine, Ryuukuu?" asked Izuku whose nervousness completely evaporated in the face of a possibly exciting discussion about a heroine who was one of the top ten heroes in all of Japan.

"Yup, she's a really nice person!" replied Nejire.

Izuku's "hero-fanboy" mode was fully activated as he quickly took out a hidden notebook and excitedly asked, "I know that her quirk allows her to transform into a western dragon but has she ever tried transforming into an eastern dragon? Does her dragon form give her any enhanced senses? I've also heard rumours that she can shed her scales and teeth while in her dragon form and would like to know if any of them is true."

Nejire smiled and happily answered, "She has never tried it before but it sure sound interesting to try out! I think her eyesight is enhanced when she transforms so that she can what is happening on the ground while she is flying in the air but I need to ask her to be sure. Yes, she can shed them when she's in her dragon form but you can't make any trinkets out of them since they quickly degrade when she returns back to being human."

Izuku quickly wrote down Nejire's response like an overly eager news journalist before he asked, "So, about your intern-ship report with Ryuukuu, is there any reason why it couldn't wait until the following day?"

Nejire's smile became apologetic as she replied, "Sorry, but I can't go around telling anyone about it."

Izuku's expression became serious as he asked, "Does it have anything to do with the League of Villains?"

Although Nejire was not supposed to tell Izuku the details of the report she had submitted to Nedzu, she shook her her head and answered, "Not as far as I know but it is something urgent enough for Nedzu to request my immediate submission even though it is past curfew now."

"I see…" said Izuku who made a mental note to ask Nedzu for details later. He then realised that he had asked Nejire a number of questions without regard for good manners. Blushing in embarrassment, he said, "S-sorry about suddenly asking you so many questions just now, Hadou-san. I just really like heroes and you're interning with one of the top ten heroes in all of Japan."

"That's okay!" replied Nejire who then admitted, "I ask a lot of questions myself so I'm not really one to talk."

Both Izuku and Nejire chuckled good-naturedly before he said, "So, about the questions you asked just now, I can't give you all the details but I can certainly say that I did not expect so many girls to develop deeper feelings for me. I'm also not planning to make my harem any larger since it will be unfair for the other girls, especially Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan."

"I'm going to guess that the girls like you because you're more than a cute face with a sexy body, a big dick and excellent sexual performance, right?" asked Nejire who was still being completely innocent.

Izuku blushed and bashfully replied, "You can put it that way."

"Ahem!"

Surprised, both Izuku and Nejire turned their attention towards the person who had cleared her throat and realised that the girls of Dorm 1A, the girls of Class 1B and Nemuri had suddenly appeared behind Nejire. Izuku paled as he realised that the girls of his harem had found out that he was having a pleasant conversation with the third-year student. Some of the girls, especially Ochako, Pony and Melissa, wore false smiles while the other girls, most notably Shouko, Momo, Kyouka, Reiko and Yui, wore unimpressed deadpan expressions. There were even girls who wore teasing grins, especially Mina, Setsuna and Nemuri.

"You look like you're having fun, Deku," said Ochako.

"You look like you are having a good time, Izuku," said Momo.

"I've overheard some of the things you two were talking about, Midori," said Kyouka.

After hearing Ochako, Momo and Kyouka speak, Izuku could not help but mentally ask himself, "Why do I have a sudden a sense of deja-vu?" Deciding to ignore the feeling that Ochako, Momo and Kyouka had said something similar to him before, he quickly introduced Nejire to the other girls, "Everyone, this is Hadou Nejire. She was on her way back to the dorms after submitting an urgent report to Nedzu-sensei when she saw me and wanted to ask me a number of questions about the harem."

Nemuri raised an eyebrow and said, "An urgent report to Nedzu from one of the Big Three? It must have been rather important then."

"The Big Three?" asked Mina.

"The Big Three are the three most promising third year students of U.A. High School," explained Nemuri.

"Wait, so you're telling me that she's some kind of big shot around here?" asked Setsuna.

"Considering that the Big Three are the strongest hero students in all of Japan, are already stronger than most pro-heroes and have the potential to become top pro-heroes after they graduate, she certainly is," answered Nemuri.

Shocked by the revelation, everyone stared at Nejire who smiled in an innocently cute manner before she said, "Pleased to meet all of you!"

Feeling a bit intimidated by the girl who was supposedly strong enough to be a top pro-heroine in spite of her cute appearance and air-headed personality, Pony timidly asked, "So… what did you want to ask Izu-chan about?"

"Well, I wanted to ask him if he had over a hundred girls in his harem and was seeking to add more girls to the harem. I also asked him how he managed to get so many girls to like him and if the reason why they all liked him was because of his big dick," replied Nejire.

Although Sumomo informed the girls of Izuku's harem about Nejire asking him various questions, which was the reason why they all left Midnight's "personal classroom", she did not go into detail about the said questions. As such, they were all shocked and/or surprised by the questions which Nejire wanted to ask Izuku. Nemuri then smirked and asked, "Care to explain why you wanted to ask Izu-kun those questions, Hadou-chan?"

Seemingly unaware of Nemuri's scheming expression, Nejire replied, "Well, I'm just really curious about how and why Midoriya-kun managed to get so many girls to like him. I mean, sure he did not get over a hundred girls but he admitted having twenty-three girls, which is almost a quarter of a hundred girls."

Nemuri rubbed her chin as she asked Nejire, "Just for the sake of being clear, are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"Nope, I'm not," replied Nejire.

Ochako glared at Nemuri and said, "Midnight-sensei, you're not planning what I think you're planning, are you?"

"Not really. I just want to know for sure if Nejire is just curious or actually wants to join the harem," replied Nemuri.

"Well, I haven't thought about joining the harem," stated Nejire who then added, "Plus, Midoriya-kun has just told me that he's not planning to have more girls join the harem since it'll be unfair to you girls." She then grinned and said, "That said, I won't mind being his friend and, who knows, maybe I'll even give the harem thing a go."

The girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B turned their attention towards Izuku who chuckled weakly as he realised that he had somehow gotten himself a potential member of his harem. Not surprisingly, the girls were not too happy about it and were giving him unimpressed looks.

"Do we need to keep Izuku under 24/7 surveillance just to make sure he doesn't end up charming even more girls into joining the harem without even trying?" asked Itsuka.

"Considering that Izu-chan wasn't even trying to convince her to join the harem, we might need to do just that, kero," said Tsuyu.

"Seriously, just how in the world did you manage to get a senior who's also one of the Big Three to be interested in you?" asked Shouko.

"In my defence, she's a very inquisitive person and the rumours about us have been circulating around the school for a while now," said Izuku.

Mina was not convinced as she asked the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B, "So does everyone agree that Izuku's level of charisma is too dangerous to be left unguarded?"

"Absolutely," said Yui while Reiko nodded in agreement with her.

"No question about it," added Tooru.

Melissa sighed as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "We might need to build some kind of security drone to make sure that no one tries to get into his pants while we're not around to keep watch over him."

Mei grinned as she spoke to Melissa, "You think the baby we've been making as a side project would help?"

Melissa smiled in return as she replied, "After a few modifications and some safety testing, it might."

"I'm not that much of a lady killer, am I?" asked Izuku.

"Given your current track record and the last five ladies who have joined the harem, yes, you are," said Ochako who had an annoyed expression on her face.

Kinoko giggled as she spoke to Ochako, "In his defence, he never uses deceit to make anyone to join the harem."

Ibara sighed and said, "That may be true but it does not change the fact that he's dragging even more women and maidens into a life a sinful debauchery."

"Not that you're complaining the last time we talked about it," said Setsuna who had a cheeky grin on her face.

Ibara blushed and argued, "T-that's besides the point!"

Setsuna's grin turned into a smirk as she drawled, "Sure it isn't."

Ibara stayed silent as she knew that she could not deny the fact that she enjoyed being a member of Izuku's harem in spite of her religion.

"You girls sure get along. Is Midoriya-kun really that great a boyfriend to have?" asked Nejire who was becoming even more curious about Izuku and his harem.

"Well, it helps that we like each other too," explained Mina who the turned her attention to Setsuna and added, "Right Setsuna-chan?"

Setsuna nodded and replied, "You got that right, Mina-chan."

Nejire's eyes widened in amazement as she asked, "So it's both boy-to-girl love and girl-to-girl love?"

Momo blushed as she bashfully looked away from Kyouka and Shouto, who were also blushing, and said, "More of less, Hadou-san."

"So how do you girls make one other cum while having sex?" asked Nejire who had a completely innocent expression on her face.

Shocked by Nejire's shocking question, Izuku and his harem were too dumbstruck to respond until Tsuyu bluntly replied, "Lots of erotic imagination, kero."

Nejire hummed as she thought over Tsuyu's answer before she grinned and said, "Thanks for answering my question… what are your names by the way?"

After the girls from Dorm 1A and Class 1B introduced themselves to Nejire, she smiled at them and said, "It's great talking to all of you but I have to get back to my dorm now." She then turned her attention to Izuku with a grin on her face and said, "See you later, Midoriya-kun!"

Before Izuku could reply, Nejire suddenly gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before skipping off to her dorm. Stunned by the unexpected kiss, Izuku and his harem were silent for a moment before he mentally asked Sumomo, "Sumomo-chan, on a scale of one-to-ten, how much trouble am I in?"

Sumomo mentally chuckled at Izuku as she replied, "I'd say a solid seven at least. I mean, you somehow got another girl to be interested in you without even trying to seduce her after all."

As Izuku noted the jealous looks on the faces of his harem, other than Nemuri, Mina, Setsuna and Himiko who were grinning at him instead, Izuku knew that Sumomo was right. He also knew that he was not going to return back to the dorm that night.

**\--Meanwhile, in Nedzu's office…--**

Nedzu chuckled as his security measures had allowed him to observe Izuku's encounter with Nejire. He had not planned for the encounter to happen but he was not displeased by the unexpected turn of events. In fact, he found much enjoyment in amusingly unexpected situations.

"That amusing encounter aside though…" said Nedzu as he turned his attention towards Nejire's submitted report. In truth, Nejire could have submitted her report later on the following day since he already had Ryuukuu's report but the nature of the case meant that every scrap of useful information was vital and urgent.

While a sudden spike in acts of villainy was unavoidable due to the recent fall of both All Might and All For One, the more recent and scandalous revelation regarding Endeavour's family circumstances had been another terrible blow to the image of pro-heroes as a whole. As much as Nedzu loathed to admit it, Endeavour was good in his job as a pro-hero in spite of both his abusive attitude towards his own family and his tendency to use force to solve cases. Not surprisingly, a growing number of people were losing faith in the current generation of heroes while villains and criminals had become even bolder than before. One particular example of a rising group of villains was the Shie Hassaikai yakuza organisation.

Much like the League of Villains, the Shie Hassaikai was looking for Juusan Fuun. Given the nature of Fuun's quirk, it was understandable why they wanted to recruit her. Even more concerning however was the fact that Ryuukuu's most recent report on the yakuza organisation mentioned that they were selling Trigger, a quirk-enhancing drug, in exchange for medical equipment. Based on what the captured yakuza thugs had claimed, the medical equipment was supposed to help them create a weapon which would allow them to rise in power and regain their former pre-quirk glory. The thing was, most of the medical equipment was meant for extracting, processing and preserving human tissue samples.

Nedzu could not help but think back on the days when he was treated cruelly as a mere test subject as he pondered aloud, "What kind of weapon could possibly require extracted human tissue samples to work?"

Hoping that he was merely being paranoid in spite of the sinking feeling that his assumptions was probably correct, Nedzu quickly contacted Sir Nighteye to tell him about Ryuukuu and Nejire-chan's findings. If there was anyone who could solve the case, it would be All Might's former sidekick himself.

**\--Back to Izuku and his harem…--**

Izuku, Nemuri and the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B were in their "special classroom" when Nemuri spoke to the rest of them, "Originally, I wanted to have a serious discussion about Izu-kun's shift during the interview just now but, after seeing him get along with Hadou-kun, I think we can all agree that it's not as bad as we have feared."

"That may be so, but it would be wise to at least understand how the shift happened in the first place, kero" said Tsuyu.

Sumomo took over Shouko's body and said, "Well, I might have a theory but I'm not completely sure if it is true."

Curious, Izuku asked, "What is your theory, Shouko-chan?"

"After a bit of thinking and recalling how messed up your early life was, I realised that you have been suppressing your negative thoughts and emotions with positive ones for a very long time. Given your past experiences and your love for heroes that inspire hope like All Might, it's understandable why you chose to avoid dwelling on negative thoughts and emotions. However, even though you have managed to attend U.A. High School as a student of its hero course, done a lot of good deeds and even gotten yourself a harem of girls who truly care for you, a lot of that suppressed negativity is still locked up within you. When you decided to give an example of how people would abuse their quirks in a 'meta liberated society', you probably felt that you had to be as negative as possible which led to your shift in demeanour due to your repressed negativity finally having an outlet," explained Brain-Jacked Shouko (BJ-Shouko).

"That is a disturbingly logical theory," said Momo.

"So we don't have to worry about Midori suddenly losing his marbles?" asked Kyouka.

"I'm no psychologist but I do think that Izuku has been getting a lot better ever since he came to U.A. High School, especially over the past couple of weeks," replied BJ-Shouko.

"Considering that he has found a significant number of people whom he can trust and love, it's pretty much a given," stated Ibara.

Nemuri turned her attention to Izuku and said, "Even so, it will be best that you come to us whenever you need help. You don't have to hide anything from us."

Ochako nodded in agreement with Nemuri and said, " Never forget that we're all here for you, Deku."

Izuku smiled gratefully and nodded as he replied, "Thank you, everyone."

Itsuka had grin on her face as she spoke, "Now that all the important parts are done and over with…"

Momo smiled seductively as she approached Izuku and said, "We can go straight to doing something which has been delayed for long enough."

Pony looked ready and determined as she spoke to Izuku, "I'm going into ride you so hard, Izu-chan!"

Sumomo let go of her control over Shouko so that she could have her fun. Shouko smiled as she removed her clothes and said, "I hope you realise that we're not taking 'no' for an answer, Izuku."

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be busy for the whole night," thought Izuku who smiled in return as he removed his own clothes and approached the four girls who would be having sex with him first. He was truly grateful for all the love and affection the girls had willingly given to him in spite of his flaws and shortcomings.

Little did everyone in Nemuri's special class realise that a certain someone with long periwinkle hair and royal-blue eyes was spying on them.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

A chapter with no smut but with significant story progressions and a hopefully logical encounter with Nejire herself. Needless to say, the next chapter is going to be smutty.

I also sincerely hope that I did the interview between Izuku and Rikiya justice. In fact, I have been wanting to write down the scenario which Izuku used as an example of what could happen in a "meta liberated society" as well as portray a shift in Izuku's demeanour from heroic to villainous for a while now.

At any rate, I will be focusing on both Izuku's Noumu Life and Izuku's Pet Noumu for the next couple of updates. I may post one or chapters of each before coming back to this one.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	15. Chapter 15 (Real Chapter!)

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 15: A Role-Play and A Very Angry Ogress**

When Izuku was about to ask which girl wanted to start first, he recalled something and asked Nemuri, "Say, Nemuri-neechan, didn't we discuss about role-playing the other day?"

"Yes, we did," confirmed Nemuri who then smiled and asked, "Are you planning to do some role-playing, Izu-kun?"

Izuku blushed as he turned his attention to Shouko, Momo, Pony and Itsuka and said, "Well, if the girls are all right with it, we can try out a simple role-playing scenario."

"What kind of scenario do you have in mind, Izuku?" asked Momo who was genuinely curious.

A short discussion later, along with some improvisations with quirks, the scenario was ready to be played out…

**\--Start of role-play…--**

A green-haired adventurer named Izuku was captured by the infamous Witch to Creation, Momo, and her three minions. One of the three minions was a humanoid bicorn named Pony while the second minion was a fire-and-ice elemental named Shouko. The third minion was a homunculus with large hands named Itsuka.

Izuku was dressed like a classical beginner adventurer while Momo was dressed in an elaborate black dress with a matching witch's hat and gnarled staff. Pony was dressed in light leather armour, which was more like a "leather bikini", and was armed with a massive axe (which was actually made of plastic). Shouko was dressed in a loosely-tied kimono with her left arm out of it's sleeve, thus exposing her left breast. Itsuka was dressed in "dirty rags" with bandages on her arms and legs.

Izuku struggled against the ropes that were tied around his wrists and ankles while Momo chuckled at him mockingly and said, "Struggle all you want, little hero, but you'll soon find that my ropes are far superior to those made by mere mortal men."

Izuku glared at his captor and growled, "If you wish to kill me, Witch of Creation, then get it done and over with!"

Momo smiled in a sultry manner as she held Izuku's chin in her hand and asked, "Now why would you want us to kill you… when you can become our toy for our pleasure?"

"I may be a young adventurer but a true hero never gives in to the temptations of evil!" argued Izuku.

Momo's smile widened as she let go of her hold onto Izuku's chin and said, "Oh, I'm most certainly going to enjoy toying with you." She the clapped her hands twice and said, "Girls, you may have your wicked way with him in any order that you wish. Just don't let him die or be completely broken before I have my turn with him."

Momo's three minions grinned as they approached Izuku and dis-robed themselves. Izuku looked away as he tried to ignore the fact that they were beautiful. Giggling as his attempt to resist temptation, Pony as her two comrades, "Mind if I go first? I want to ride him."

"Sure, just don't break his hips while you're at it," said Shouko who had a deadpan expression on her face.

Pony pouted cutely and asked, "I know that I can be clumsy at times but what makes you think I will do anything like that?"

"Remember the time when you accidentally broke everything in a china shop with just a sneeze?" asked Itsuka who had a teasing expression on her face.

"Wait, she seriously did that?" asked Izuku who had a surprised look on his face.

Pony was blushing as she admitted, "Yes, but it only happened once!" She then glared at Izuku as though he was the source of her frustrations and pulled his pants down. Her eyes widened at the sight of his half-erect member and said, "Wow, he's bigger than I thought." She then smirked as she started to tease his penis by stroking it with her hands. In spite of himself, Izuku felt pleasure and resisted the urge to groan in ecstasy as Pony continued to stroke him. She then pressed her breasts against his fully-erect phallus and started to lick it. Izuku's body arched a little as Pony licked his member and milk started to ooze from her nipples.

Momo bit her lower lip as she rubbed her womanhood against her staff while Shouko and Itsuka rubbed their legs together in eager anticipation of having their way with Izuku after Pony had had her turn.

Pony soon stopped pleasuring Izuku as she did not want him to climax too soon. She wanted to have his hot seed inside of her after all. Izuku looked at her in an almost pleading manner which excited her even further as she quickly straddled him and impaled herself with his phallus. Her eyes rolled back as she moved her hips and felt his member going deep inside of her. Rational thought gave way to primal instincts as she moved her hips like a beast in heat. Her lactating breasts swayed as she moved vigorously, causing milk to splatter onto Izuku.

Filled with fiendish desire, both Itsuka and Shouko approached Izuku and pulled up his shirt to reveal his lean yet muscular torso. They smirked as they started to pleasure him. Shouko stroked his abs and nibbled against his left ear while Itsuka licked the right side of his neck. Unable to bear the pleasure, Izuku suddenly thrust his hips upwards. Pony saw stars in her eyes as she could feel the glans of his member slam against her cervix. She quickly leaned forward, hugging his head so that her breasts were firmly pressed against his face while still moving her hips vigorously. When Izuku started to suckle her breasts and move his hips in tandem with hers, she quickly climaxed with an ecstatic look on her face.

Her bucking hips and contracting vaginal walls were too much for Izuku to bear as he took reached orgasm, filling her womanhood with his seed. Izuku had to stop sucking warm milk from her breasts so that he could catch his breath from his intense orgasm.

After Pony had calmed down, she smirked cheekily at him and said, "You're good. Keep it up and I might consider keeping you for myself."

"Okay, you've hogged that dick long enough. Let us have our turns already," said Itsuka who easily lifted Pony off Izuku with one large hand. While Itsuka was taking Pony away, Shouko smirked and took the latter's place. Her eyes were filled with desire as she spoke to Izuku, "I hope for your sake that you have more to spare because I won't stop until I'm satisfied."

Rather than reply, Izuku opted to glare at Shouko. Undeterred by the glare, Shouto straddled over Izuku and started rubbing her moist womanhood against his ejaculate-stained penis. Izuku gritted his teeth as he could feel the contrasting sensations of hotness and coldness from her body as she rubbed herself against his manhood. Her smiled widened as Izuku's member quickly became erect again.

Shouko licked her lips as she commented, "Well, at least one part of you is honest and eager. Let's see if I can make the rest of you admit your desire for pleasure." She then inserted his phallus into her womanhood. Her body trembled with delight while Izuku's entire length was exposed to her body's unusual body which was hot on the left side and cold on the right side. Unlike Pony who wanted to rut like an animal, Shouko took her time to torment Izuku with pleasure as she sensually swayed her hips. Izuku gasped as he could feel the partial shifts of temperature around his member with each sway of her hips. Delighted by his expression, Shouko moved her hips even more vigorously in a way which reminded Izuku of a certain dancer with pink skin named Mina. Izuku tried to move his hips to somehow overcome Shouko but Itsuka suddenly appeared and pinned his torso down with a devilish smirk on her face as she spoke to him, "It's rude to make a lady rush, you know?"

Izuku's breaths became ragged as he struggled to not give in to his carnal desires and ejaculate due to Shouko's sensual movements. Turned on by his pained expression, Shouko started to vary the speed and vigour of her hips so that she could torment him even more. Tears welled up in his eyes as he knew that he was on the verge of ejaculating but Shouko was somehow able to deny him the blissful release of orgasm for a prolonged period of time.

Shouko stopped moving her hips and bent down so that her face was close to Izuku's. He could feel her hot-and-cold breath as she stroked his cheek and spoke to him seductively, "I know that you're desperate for release, little hero. I can grant you that release. All you have to do is beg me for it and promise to be mine."

In spite of the painful desire for release, Izuku gritted his teeth and growled, "Never. I refuse to surrender to anyone."

Smirking in spite of the rejection, Shouko was about to continue tormenting Izuku with pleasure when Itsuka suddenly let go of her hold onto him. Surprised, Shouko was about to ask what Itsuka was doing when Izuku suddenly thrust his hips upwards. Shocked by the sudden burst of pleasure, Shouko soon stopped caring about the turn of events as she and Izuku soon resumed having sex. Her right hand was cold like ice water while her left hand was hot like candle wax as she teased Izuku's nipples. It did not take long for Izuku to climax and fill Shouko's womb with his seed. Luckily for him, Shouko reached orgasm as well due to being filled with his seed.

Satisfied by the sex, Shouko stroked Izuku's chin and said, "You may have won this round but I'm sure we'll have MANY more opportunities to get… 'better acquainted'." She then turned her attention to Itsuka and said, "Which reminds me, why did you let him go?"

Itsuka shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and replied, "If I had kept pinning him down, you'd have broken him before I have my fun."

"I suppose you have a point," said Shouko who then added, "However, I will definitely get even with you after this."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Itsuka who had a smirk on her face.

Shouko soon pulled herself off Izuku's member and allowed Itsuka to take her place. Eager for sex, Itsuka pressed her womanhood against Izuku's face and said, "Lick my pussy clean and I might just leave your cute dick alone."

In spite of himself, Izuku proceeded to kiss and lick Itsuka's vagina. She trembled with pleasure as she could feel his lips and tongue on her private part. When she saw Izuku's penis become erect again, she licked her lips and said, "Oh, you're still eager for sex even after cumming twice? You are such a horny boy!" Eager to tease Izuku, she bent forward and said, "I'm going to gobble up that delicious dick of yours."

Before Izuku could respond in spite of having Itsuka's nether regions pressing against his face, she opened her mouth and took in Izuku's erection. Enjoying the taste, she started to bob her head while trailing her tongue along his shaft. The boy shuddered in pleasure and started to lick and kiss Itsuka's private part with renewed vigour and urgency. Itsuka's eyes widened at the sudden increase in pleasure but soon started enjoying it as he eyes rolled back in blissful ecstasy. She then stopped bobbing her head so that she could focus in sucking, kissing and licking the glans of Izuku's penis.

Just as Izuku was about to climax and spray his seed all over Itsuka's face, she suddenly stopped and got off so that she could straddle over his erection. Her face was flushed with desire as she turned her head to speak to him, "I've changed my mind. I'm going to milk you dry even if it means letting myself get fucked silly by you!" She then lowered herself so that she could have sex with Izuku in the reverse-cowgirl style. As she moved her hips, she leaned back and spread her legs apart, thus exposing her private part for all to see. Knowing that the other girls could see her exposed intimate part made her feel even more aroused as she bit her lower lip in sexual excitement.

Although Izuku was still tied up, he could thrust his hips upwards to match with Itsuka's movements. Momo, Shouko and Pony could see his member plunge deep into Itsuka's vagina with each upward thrust. Unable to bear their growing desires, Momo created various phallic toys for herself, Shouko and Pony to "play" with while watching Izuku have sex with Itsuka with rapt attention.

It did not take long for both Izuku and Itsuka to climax together. As Itsuka lay her back on top of Izuku, she grinned at him and said, "Not bad, little hero. It has been a long time since I felt satisfied like this."

"Itsuka, kindly move aside. It's time for the Witch of Creation to her her fun," said Momo.

Although seemingly reluctant to move aside, Itsuka did as instructed. Izuku's seed spilled out of her vagina as she pulled herself off him. Before she stepped aside, she turned around and said to Izuku, "You should join us. It'll be a shame to not have you around in our group." She then lowered her voice to a conspirational whisper, "Just to let you know, none of us had actual sex with a real man before we got our hands on you, not even our leader."

Annoyed by Itsuka's non-too-discreet statement, Momo lightly smacked the back of her her head with her staff and said, "My actual sexual experience with men is of little importance, Itsuka."

"Wait, so none of you had actual sex with a man before you captured me?" asked Izuku who could hardly believe what he had just heard. In spite of the fact that Momo was the infamous Witch of Creation and her three minions were demi-humans, there was no doubt that they were all beautiful. He then recalled an infamous rumour about witches in general and worriedly asked Momo, "Your current appearance is your true form, right?"

Itsuka, Pony and even Shouko struggled to stop themselves from laughing while Momo blushed as she glared at Izuku angrily and answered, "O-of course this is how I really look! I'm not some vain crone who hides her true appearance with glamour magic! Besides, my domain of magic is creation, not illusions!"

Izuku's shoulders sagged in relief as he replied, "That's good to know." He then realised what he had just said and blushed as he tried to divert the topic by asking, "S-so why have none of you had any actual experience with men before me? Surely there must have been men who were interested in at least some of you."

Momo's blush intensified as she confessed, "Well… we wanted to save our first times with someone whom we… really like. Normally, we satisfy ourselves with the toys that I make or by having sex with one another. However, satisfying ourselves without an actual man has been… difficult of late so we decided to kidnap you since you're both easy to capture and easy on the eyes."

A moment of awkward silence passed before Izuku asked, "You do realise that you're infamous villains who're responsible for terrorising so many villages, merchants and nobles, right?"

Momo sighed and admitted, "Yes, we are well aware of that but even we used to have dreams of finding the right man and starting families of our own, you know."

"Then why become villains?" asked Izuku who was beginning to feel genuinely curious.

"For one thing, we're all demi-humans. Even if many of the laws that discriminated against demi-humans, including witches, have been abolished thanks to King Yagi, there are still many who would rather see us enslaved or dead," said Momo who then bitterly added, "Especially in frontier regions where the new laws are not as strictly enforced as the major cities and capitals."

"I see…" said Izuku who was genuinely saddened by Momo and her minions' circumstances.

Momo felt her chest constrict after seeing Izuku's expression. She was already aroused by Izuku's earlier sexual acts and seeing him genuinely care about her kind made her desire him even more. Frustrated as she was by the fact that she was the only "virgin" left among her peers, she decided to do something about it and thus asked him, "What is your name, little hero?"

"My name is Izuku. Midoriya Izuku."

Momo created a knife and said, "I'm going to set you free and give you a choice. You can either leave and return to wherever it was you came from or… you can stay here with us."

"What makes you so sure that I won't attack you or plot your capture by the authorities?" asked Izuku who then added, "Also, I'm an adventurer who wants to be a hero. What can you possibly offer to make me even consider giving up my childhood dream to be a hero?"

"Does the idea of letting you have your wicked way with my body sound like an appealing offer?" asked Momo who smiled seductively as she pulled down the top of her dress to reveal her breasts. In spite of his convictions, Izuku swallowed as he could not help but stare at her large breasts.

Sensing Izuku's wavering conviction to be a hero, Momo stripped herself naked and then slowly approached Izuku. She then cut off his clothes with her knife so that she could admire his naked form. After admiring his naked body, she proceeded to cut the rope that was tried around his wrists so that he could use his hands freely.

Izuku knew better than to try fighting Momo off as she straddled him and said, "Come, use your hands to touch my body as you wish. I know that you want to do it."

Although Izuku felt guilty, he could not deny his desire to touch and feel with his hands any longer so he reached out to fondle Momo's breasts. Her body shivered in delight as his warm hands felt good against her bare skin. She bit her lower lip as his hands started to tease her nipples by gently flicking and pinching them. He then started to stroke and touch other parts of her body including her shoulders, waist, hips and even her clitoris. Not surprisingly, Momo loved the sensations and was soon rubbing herself against his stiff erection. However, she did not forget her original intention and pinned his hands down before she huskily whispered into his ear, "If you want claim me as your woman, all you have to do is stay with us. I can promise you that you will not regret becoming ours."

Izuku gritted his teeth as he could feel her soft breasts and erect nipples press against his bare chest as he replied, "I'm free to do anything I want to you as long as I stay with you four and do not betray your trust in me, correct?"

"That's correct, Izuku," confirmed Momo.

"So it would not matter if I become your master instead of your plaything as long as we are all devoted to one another, correct?" asked Izuku.

Although surprised by Izuku's question, Momo chuckled in amusement and replied, "While I doubt that you have what its takes to be our master, you're not wrong either."

"Then I accept the terms," replied Izuku.

Almost impressed by his ambitious intentions, Momo smiled as she got off Izuku so that she could cut the rope that was tied around his ankles. Before she cut the rope, she said, "Make any attempt to harm us and we will kill you, Izuku."

Accepting the threatening warning, Izuku nodded and replied, "But you will have no problem with me taking the lead in coitus, no?"

"Provided that you do not seek to harm, any of us in the process, then no," answered Momo who could not help but feel a little excited by the idea of Izuku taking the lead if nothing else. Once she was sure that Izuku had understood his situation, she cut the rope.

As soon as she cut the rope, Izuku flexed his legs and started to stand up. Itsuka, Shouko and Pony stood ready to defend Momo as he got up. Momo's heart pounded with excitement as she could tell that Izuku's eyes were filled with sexual desire. She willingly sat down and spread her legs open so that Izuku could see her moist womanhood as she spoke to him, "Come, prove to me that you have what it takes to even consider becoming our master."

No further encouragement was needed as Izuku quickly knelt down so that he could place Momo's legs over his shoulders. He then inserted his erection into her and soon started to move his hips. Although he had already climaxed three times, his erection was still stiff and hot due to his apparently impressive sexual vitality. Momo could feel her normally-rational mind give way to carnal desire as she realised how much better his member felt compared to her various toys. As Izuku started to increase the speed and force of his thrusts, Momo's smile broadened as she knew that he was going to orgasm soon. That said, she was close to climaxing herself but she knew that the boy could not possibly be able to continue having sex after climaxing four times.

"I… I'm going to cum soon!" said Izuku.

Momo held his cheeks in her hands and said, "Go ahead, fill my womb with your cum."

Spurred by Momo's words, Izuku climaxed and stained her womanhood with his ejaculate. Her body arched as she orgasmed as well due to the wonderful feeling of being filled with hie seed.

Panting in exertion, Izuku slumped onto her body to regain his breath. She smiled as she stroked his fluffy green hair and said, "So, are you completely satisfied, Izuku?"

Unexpectedly, Izuku smiled audaciously and said, "Not quite." His body then started to surge with power as he called upon a divine ability known as One For All. Shocked, Momo's eyes were wide as she recognised it as the same ability that King Yagi used to defeat his nemesis, a cruel demon lord named, All For One. Her shock only grew as Izuku's flaccid member became hard again and he gazed upon her with renewed hunger in his eyes.

Momo started to panic as she tried to stop Izuku from moving, "W-wait! I'm still sen…!"

Ignoring Momo's pleas, Izuku thrust his hips forward, slamming the glans of his phallus against her cervix with even greater vigour than before. Momo saw stars as her already-sensitive body felt intense pleasure surging through it. She mewled helplessly as Izuku proceeded to have sex with her while pressing his body against hers. Her mind soon gave up trying to comprehend her current situation, let alone come up with a means of countering Izuku's sex drive, as she wrapped her arms and legs around him so that she could feel more of him. Her eyes rolled back as Izuku started to kiss her passionately, his lips and tongue completely dominating hers. In spite of the fact that she was undeniably losing, Momo could not bring herself to care as she gladly accepted being sexually dominated by Izuku who was clearly more than just a humble beginner adventurer.

Itsuka, Pony and Shouko felt their wombs ache with desire as they watched their leader get ravished by Izuku. If they had known about Izuku's sexual prowess earlier, they would have cut him loose sooner so that he could ravish them as well.

Given the furious rutting that Momo was receiving, she soon climaxed again and passed out as a result. However, Izuku had not climaxed yet so his member was still erect and swollen with desire. He turned his attention towards the other three girls and asked, "Do any of you wish to have another round with me?"

Nervous yet excited at the same time, all three girls raised their hands. Izuku nodded in response and said, "Then please turn around and get on your hands and knees. I have an idea to pleasure all three of you at the same time." The three girls did as they were told with Shouko on the left, Pony in the middle and Itsuka on the right. Their bodies trembled with excited anticipation as Izuku approached them. Their painful wait for sexual pleasure quickly ended as Izuku started to not only have sex with Pony but also finger both Itsuka and Shouko with each hand at the same time. Their cries of pleasure echoed through the night as Izuku pleasured them simultaneously. Pony eagerly moved her own hips so that Izuku's phallus could plunge deeper into her womanhood while Shouko and Itsuki pushed their hips against his hands so that his fingers could touch their sensitive spots more intensely. As sexually aroused as they all were, it did not take long for all four of them to reach orgasm. Izuku took a moment to make sure that he had released every last drop in that intense orgasm before pulling himself out of Pony's still-quivering vagina. Pony moaned as he pulled his flaccid penis out of her. Izuku sat down and sighed in relief as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "If King Yagi ever finds out about this, he'll NEVER let me live this down!"

"You know King Yagi?" asked Momo who had recovered enough to be aware of her surroundings.

Izuku smiled sheepishly and said, "Let's just say it's a long story for another time."

**\--End of role-play…--**

"And that's a wrap!" exclaimed Nemuri who was a delighted expression on her blushing face while clapping her hands twice. It should be noted that she had recorded the whole role-play for the sake of… further studying in the art of role-playing.

Ochako was fanning herself as she had to say, "That was… something!" Many other girls nodded in agreement with her. Thanks to Izuku's planning in case of "unexpected changes" in the role-playing script, as well as everyone agreeing that having fun was more important than playing their respective roles perfectly, Izuku, Momo, Shouko, Itsuka and Pony were able to play out their roles naturally from start to end in spite of not following the original script strictly. Sumomo had helped them out by "narrating" the story in their heads, thus allowing them to immerse themselves into their roles even more.

Himiko had a hungry look in her eyes as she grinned at Izuku and said, "If we're going to do any more fantasy setting role-playing, I'm so going to be a vampire temptress!"

"I want to be a cute mushroom witch!" said Kinoko.

"I guess I'll be a frog demi-human assassin then, kero," said Tsuyu.

"And I'll be a horny slime girl," said Sumomo who was speaking mentally to everyone in the room.

"I wish to be a holy priestess who is on a mission to spread the holy word of the Lord only to have her purity stolen and her deepest carnal desires awakened by a devilishly handsome fiend," said Ibara who then blushed as she realised that she had spoken her thoughts aloud and everyone was staring at her. Even Sumomo was surprised by Ibara's role-playing idea. Ibara hid her face behind her hands while her vines coiled around her to conceal her form. Not surprisingly, she thought, "Oh, Lord in Heaven, what in the world am I becoming?!"

"All right, girls, calm down. You'll all have your fun eventually," said Nemuri who then added, "Also, it'll be a good idea to try out different kinds of role-playing scenarios. It'll get boring pretty quickly if we only stick to 'one genre' after all."

"Like a science-fiction role-play?" suggested Mina.

"That's right," confirmed Nemuri.

"Since our turns are coming next, I'd like to suggest a horror-themed role-playing session," said Reiko.

"Then how about we do that one next?" said Setsuna who then grinned as she added, "We can have Tsuyu-chan act as a frog monster girl while Mina acts as a pink-skinned devil."

Curious, Tooru asked Setsuna, "What about you and Reiko-chan?"

"I'm sure that Reiko-chan will want to act as a ghost with poltergeist powers," said Setsuna who did not need to turn around to see Reiko nod in affirmative as she added, "As for me, I can act as a zombie whose body parts break off."

"I'm cool with that!" said Mina who grinned happily. Tsuyu nodded with an affirmative croak.

Melissa raised her hand and asked, "If you do not mind, can Tooru-chan and I join in too? I can be Izuku's companion who gets into trouble with him while Tooru becomes another ghost character."

"Sure, the more the merrier!" said Setsuna.

"Um… you girls do realise that I'm pretty exhausted already, right?" asked Izuku.

"Of course we do, you silly green bean," said Kyouka who then added, "We're just setting things up for the next role-playing session." She then turned her attention to Melissa and Mei and said, "Which reminds me, we should invest in a sound system so that we can make the role-playing more… realistic so to say."

Melissa smiled and said, "I'd be happy to make something of that nature if you're willing to help us out with your keen sense of hearing, Kyouka-chan."

Mei grinned and added, "Who knows, this might give me ideas on my next baby!"

"Let's not forget that we need to prepare or even build a suitable haunted location for the next role-play," said Ochako who whose parents owned a construction company. She then said, "There are a number of 'haunted locations' we should consider such as an abandoned mansion, an underground dungeon or even a graveyard."

"It's certainly something to consider," said Nemuri who was rubbing her chin thoughtfully before she had and idea and said, "Since we have a number of 'fake locations', we can use one of them for the role-play. It'll also make preparations a whole lot easier for us."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Momo.

"But wouldn't it be a bit risky?" asked Kyouka who then added, "The last thing we want is someone catching us in the act red-handed."

"Don't worry, I'll have a word with Nedzu-san to get his permission first before we even start," assured Nemuri.

Suddenly, the group received a message from Nedzu which stated, "Permission granted. You may use Training Ground Gamma as an 'abandoned haunted factory' for your next role-play. Commendable acting skills by the way. Even if the role-play is merely for raunchy fun it never hurts for a pro-hero to know how to put on a convincing act."

A moment of awkward silence passed before everyone sighed and Itsuka said, "Of course he will know about our plans and tell us to see it as a method of learning to become better pro-heroes."

"Why don't we call it a night?" asked Izuku.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Momo.

The other girls nodded in agreement and everyone soon cleaned themselves up before going to bed. As everyone got ready to sleep, a certain someone named Yui frowned slightly as she finally realised, "They completely forgot about including me in the next role-play."

To be fair to everyone else, even Yui forgot about including herself into the next role-play.

**\--Meanwhile, in a certain third-year dorm…--**

A girl with short cropped red hair and maroon eyes named Haya Yuuyu was pacing around worriedly. As Nejire's classmate and best friend, Yuuyu was worried for the blue-haired girl who had not returned from her meeting with the principal. Although there was no denying that the report submission was urgent, Yuuyu was quite certain that it shouldn't take so long. The fact that Nejire had silenced her phone only made her worry even more.

Just as she was about to tell a teacher about Nejire's unusual absence, the girl she had been waiting anxiously for entered the dorm building. Relieved to see Nejire, Yuuyu rushed to her side and worriedly asked, "Nejire-chan! What in the world happened just now? I was so worried!"

When Nejire did not immediately answer, Yuuyu realised that something was not right. The fact that Nejire was blushing and sweaty only made her even more concerned for the other girl. Snapping her fingers in front of Nejire's face to get the seemingly dazed girl's attention, Yuuyu asked, "Nejire-chan, are you all right?"

Snapping out of her dazed state, Nejire blushed even more and said, "Y-y-yeah! I'm perfectly fine. I-I just had a detour while coming back here!"

Yuuyu raised an eyebrow and said, "Must have been one hell of a detour for you to take so long to come back."

Nejire laughed nervously and replied, "I-it sure was!"

Suspicious, Yuuyu asked, "All right, Hadou. What happened just now?"

Well aware that Yuuyu would not call her by her surname unless she was being serious or angry towards her, Nejire swallowed nervously before she said, "Come to my room. I'll tell you everything."

**\--Several minutes later…--**

Izuku suddenly woke up as he felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine. Sensing his unease, the girls in his harem work up and looked at him worriedly as Ochako asked, "Is something wrong, Deku?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like something terrible has just discovered my existence and wants to end me for some reason," said Izuku.

"As in a powerful villain or a horde of jealous boys?" asked Mina.

"The latter, I think," answered Izuku.

"That can't be right. Basically everyone in school already knows that you have a harem," said Tooru who seemed genuinely confused in spite of being invisible.

"Well… Izuku did get awfully friendly with Hadou-kun just now," said Nemuri.

"But all he did was talk to her. He didn't even hold her hands, kero," argued Tsuyu.

"That is certainly true," admitted Nemuri who then added, "However, as a teacher who teaches the third-years, I am aware of the relationships between the students to some extent. For example, I know that a certain girl loves Hadou-kun in a way that is more than just a 'best friend'."

Izuku paled as he spoke to Nemuri, "Please tell me she isn't some kind of insane yandere who will kill me in my sleep just because I was friendly with Hadou-san."

Nemuri waved her hand to dismiss the idea and said, "Nah, she's more of the type who will viciously come at you head on-"

"MIDORIYA IZUKU!!!"

Suddenly, the door into the room which had been locked and reinforced, was broken down like flimsy paper before the fury of a certain angry girl named Yuuyu who was infuriated by what Nejire had told her. It should be noted that Yuuyu's quirk, [Ogre Form, was in full effect as she was currently a large muscular ogress with a pair of horns on her forehead, prominent lower canines, pointed ears and scarlet-red skin. Her hair, which was naturally white in colour but was dyed red, grew long and wild thus giving the impression of white hair with red tips. Nejire, who was clearly panicking, was desperately holding onto Yuuyu's arm in a comically futile attempt to stop her.

Yuuyu's baleful glare focused on Izuku as she stomped her way towards him with hot steam erupting from her flared nostrils. Both confused and terrified, Izuku yelled, "I-I don't know what's going on but I didn't do anything inappropriate towards Hadou-san, honest!"

Nemuri stood up to confront Yuuyu and said, "Midoriya-kun's right. There's really no reason for you to be THIS upset towards him."

Yuuyu stopped in her tracks to pay attention towards Nemuri and said, "That perverted bastard has ruined Nejire's innocence!"

Confused, Nemuri had to ask, "You're not seriously saying that he has 'ruined her innocence' by simply talking to her and asking her questions about Ryuuku, are you?"

Nejire blushed as she laughed nervously and explained, "Well… actually… I got really curious about all of you and decided to take a peek at your 'Special Class' from one of the windows up there and saw your incredibly strange yet fun-looking role-play which gave me a funny-good feeling in my girly bits and made me want to touch myself until I went 'WOW!'."

Izuku and his harem stared at Nejire for a moment until they all realised that Nejire had peeked at them while Izuku was having sex with Momo, Shouko, Itsuka and Pony. Izuku and the four girls whom he recently had sex with blushed as they fully realised what Yuuyu had meant by ruining Nejire's innocence.

Himiko frowned and said, "I know that I'm mentally unstable former villainess but shouldn't this be Nejire-chan's fault? She did peek at us without our permission after all."

"That's NOT the point!" yelled Yuuyu who then angrily added, "The point is that Midoriya Izuku is such an insatiable pervert that he currently has a harem of twenty-three girls and has been having sex so often that Nejire-chan has even seen him in the act!" Yuuyu seemed to be close to tears as she complained, "Do you even comprehend the horrible ramifications of what you have done?! Nejire-chan's the cutest thing in the whole galaxy and you fools have ruined her innocence which is one of her many cute traits! Even worse is that she still wants to be your 'friend' even after seeing your disgusting perversions!"

Unsure how to respond to Yuuyu's emotional outburst, Izuku sheepishly said, "I'm… sorry?" Although Izuku could understand that he had played a role in "ruining Nejire's innocence", Himiko was correct in stating that Nejire had peeked at him and his harem without their permission. Besides, Nejire had the right to choose her own friends.

"Sorry is not enough!" yelled Yuuyu who then pointed at Izuku and said, "I will not calm down until I beat the every-loving-crap out of you with my bare hands!"

Realising that there was no hope in reasoning with Yuuyu without a fight, Izuku sighed and said, "Can this wait until tomorrow at least? It's been a long day and I want to get enough rest for the next day. Besides, aren't you two supposed to be in curfew by now?"

Yuuyu was about to argue back when Nemuri said, "Midoriya-kun's right, you know. He and his harem can stay here due to having MY permission, and Nedzu-san's by extension. You two on the other hand do not have my permission, or any other teacher's permission for that matter, to be here." Not intimidated by Yuuyu's glare, Nemuri added, "If you insist on having a fight with him, I suggest that you inform both Aizawa-san and Nedzu-san about this whole debacle tomorrow and get their permission to have a proper 'training session' with him."

Although Yuuyu wanted to pummel Izuku to oblivion, she knew that she could not oppose Nemuri's authority. As such, she begrudgingly agreed, "All right, I'll get that permission first." She then pointed a finger at Izuku and yelled, "And you better not run away after I get permission to 'train' you, you god-damned pervert!"

Izuku laughed nervously as he knew that a fight with Yuuyu was inevitable. Nejired tried to apologise to him and his harem but Yuuyu dragged her away without saying another word.

After seeing the two third-year students leave, Mina asked, "So… should we fix the door or just head back to our dorms to sleep?

**\--The following day, in Class 1A…--**

Shouta glared at Izuku balefully and said, "Midoriya, care to explain to me HOW in the world did you not only get acquainted with one of the Big Three but also 'ruined her innocence'?"

Izuku laughed sheepishly and asked, "Haya-san came to you to 'ask' for permission, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did and, in doing so, she woke me up one WHOLE hour earlier than my usual waking time," answered Shouta who then added, "I already have little time to sleep as it is. I do NOT need even less sleep, problem child."

Feeling the stares, and glares, from the boys in Class 1A, Izuku bashfully explained what had happened the night before after the interview. Of course, he left out the raunchy details but they boys quickly understood that he had had sex with Momo, Shouko, Itsuka and Pony. Not surprisingly, Minoru, Hanta and Denki were very jealous towards Izuku.

After hearing Izuku's explanation, Shouta looked like he was about to slam his head onto the nearest hard object he could find as he slapped his hand onto his face and groaned, "My god… no wonder Haya wants to kill you." His glare intensified as he growled at Izuku, "After school is over, you are to have a one-on-one match with Haya at Gym Gamma. The sooner you settle things with her, the better."

Knowing better than to aggravate Shouta further, Izuku stood straight and replied, "U-understood, Aizawa-sensei!"

"This kid is going to give me grey hair and stomach ulcers at this rate…" thought Shouta as he proceeded to give lessons as normal.

**\--Later that day…--**

Yuuyu glared at Izuku and growled, "So, you have come, Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku smiled awkwardly and replied, "Well, I did say that I will settle things with you today."

"He's braver than I expected," thought Yuuyu who then turned her attention towards the students of both Class 1A and Class 1B and asked, "What's with them by the way? Surely not all of them are your classmates."

"Don't mind us, we're just here to see how the infamous 'Harem King' of Class 1A gets humiliated by a third year," said Monoma.

Itsuka smacked the back of Monoma's head and said, "Neito's rudeness aside, we do want to see how strong you are compared to Izuku."

"Plus, you have an audience of your own," added Setsuna to pointed at a trio of third-year students. One of the three was Nejire while the other two were boys.

"She does have a point, Haya-san," said one of the two boys who was tall and muscular. His blond hair was combed into a cowlick and his eyes were simple-looking blue ovals. He was also more cheerful than the other boy who had pale skin, pointed ears, messy indigo hair, tired looking eyes and hunched shoulders. In fact, the boy with pointed ears was trying to avoid making eye-contact with Izuku and the other first-year students while mumbling incoherently about something. The blond boy was named Mirio Tougata while the other boy was named Amajiki Tamaki. It should be noted that two two boys were also members of the Big Three.

Yuuyu rolled her eyes and said, "I didn't ask them to come. They decided to come on their own after finding out that I have a bone to pick with Midoriya for what he had done to Nejire-chan."

"I know that it probably means nothing at this point but I wouldn't have knowingly ruined Hadou-san's innocence had I known that she was spying on us, Haya-san," said Izuku.

Unable to see deceit in Izuku's eyes, Yuuyu sighed and admitted, "I know that she chose to spy on you and that she's going to be a pro-heroine who will be dealing with all kinds of villains, including perverts and worse. However, I'm still angry that you allowed her to see your perverted acts." Her eyes then hardened as she changed into a ogress and said, "That's why I won't hold back as I kick your ass from this end of the school to the other end, Midoriya Izuku!"

Smiling in spite of the very real possibility that he was going to be beaten black and blue, Izuku called upon 7% of One For All and said, "I accept the challenge, Haya-san!"

Tougata smiled as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "That boy's got spunk. I think I'm beginning to have an idea as to why so many girls are attracted to him!"

"He's… not as perverted as I thought," said Tamaki. Given Izuku's increasingly infamous reputation as a "harem king", it was not surprising that many people in U.A. High School thought that he would be at least somewhat perverted. Although Izuku certainly had a high sex drive, he was more into wholesome intimacy than anything else.

"Please go easy on one another!" said Nejire who did not want Izuku or Yuuyu to hurt one another too badly.

Nemuri, who was smiling in amusement, cracked her flogger whip and said, "All right everyone, enough delays! Let's get this fight started!" As soon as everyone cleared the "combat zone" and both combatants were ready, Nemuri cracked her whip again to start the "training session".

When Nemuri cracked her whip a second time, Yuuyu charged towards Izuku with every intention to punch him in the face. However, Izuku was not intimidated as he had faced opponents such as Shouko, Katsuki, Stain and Musuclar. Standing his ground, he assumed a stance which the students from Class 1B immediately recognised.

Tetsutetsu gaped as he pointed at Izuku and said, "Wait, isn't that…?!"

Itsuka smiled knowingly as Izuku used his quirk to empower his body while pushing aside Yuuyu's fight fist with his left arm. Yuuyu's eyes widened in shock as Izuku used his right hand to deliver a palm strike onto her chest which pushed her back. Although not bone-breaking, the palm strike was undeniably strong as it managed to push Yuuyu back and even make her chest ache in pain. There was no denying that Izuku was using one of Itsuka's martial arts moves.

Angered by the blow, mostly due to injured pride, Yuuyu quickly regained her footing and grew even larger in both physical size and strength. Izuku's eyes widened as he saw the change and thought, "Is she growing even stronger than before? Is her quirk emotion-driven in some way?"

"It's not every day Haya-kun gets this agitated with anyone other than an actual villain," said Tougata who knew that Yuuyu's quirk depended on her anger to be empowered.

"The more the fight drags on, the angrier she will get. If that boy wants to win, he'll have to finish it quickly," said Tamaki.

Izuku's eyes hardened as he realised that he needed to end the fight quickly. He was reminded of his fight with Muscular as the psychotic villain grew stronger the more extra muscle fibres he had on his body. Although Yuuyu's quick was undeniably different from Muscular's, he had a feeling that dragging the fight would only allow her to grow even stronger.

A moment later, Yuuyu charged towards Izuku and was moving even faster than before. Izuku quickly leapt over the girl and quickly ran away. Angered that Izuku had gotten away, Yuuyu quickly turned around and ran after him with the intention of beating him up. Knowing that the current battle ground had no cover to hide, Izuku decided to take a gamble and call forth 15% of One for All to stomp the ground hard enough to break it with his left leg and create rocky outcroppings of concrete. Surprised by the unexpected change of landscape, Yuuyu hesitated which allowed Izuku to hide from her range of sight. In spite of the sharp spike of pain while using 15 of One For All, Izuku grinned as he realised that he could still use his left leg to fight.

Growling in frustration, Yuuyu picked up a large broken piece of concrete and tossed it aside. Before long, she threw aside every large piece of concrete that was in front of her. However, to her confusion and frustration, Izuku was nowhere to be found. Assuming that the boy had run away, she was about to roar in frustration when something suddenly slammed into the back of her head.

While Yuuyu was clearing away the large broken pieces of concrete, she never noticed that Izuku had deactivated his quirk so that he could hide on one of them by clinging onto it for deal life and be "unintentionally tossed aside". The boy mentally thanked his lucky stars that Yuuyu had failed to notice the ruse and was able to attack her from behind by delivering a flying kick onto the back of her head when her attention was diverted to elsewhere. As Yuuyu fell onto the ground and seemed to have been knocked out, Izuku allowed himself to smile in relief. However, his jubilation was short-lived as Yuuyu slowly got up and was, unsurprisingly in hindsight, even angrier than before. Understandably, Izuku was sweating bullets as Yuuyu glared at him with a murderous gleam in her eyes as she growled with steam coming out from between clenched teeth, "Congratulations, Midoriya. You've just pissed me off to a level that even most villains fail to reach."

Tougata smiled uneasily as he spoke, "Looks like he had just made her angry enough to reach her upper limit." Although there was no doubt any member of the Big Three could defeat Yuuyu, there was a reason why she was considered as once of the scariest students among the third years when angry. Tamaki grimaced as he silently prayed for Izuku while Nejire gulped in nervous worry for both Izuku and Yuuyu.

In spite of his fear, Izuku knew better than to run away as he could tell that Yuuyu would be able to catch up with him quickly. As such, he called forth 15% of One For All and ignored the pain in his very bones as he got ready to fight her head-on. He barely saw the incoming punched and was barely able to sway back to avoid it. Before Izuku could even react, Yuuyu grabbed his shirt and tossed him aside with a powerful swing of her left arm. As Izuku desperately tried to land onto his feet, Yuuyu suddenly charged towards him and with the intention of punching him in the stomach. Izuku barely managed to twist his body in mid-air to avoid the full force of the blow.

Although Izuku merely received a glancing hit, he could have sworn that his ribs were almost fractured by it as he landed hard onto the ground and rolled away. Quickly regaining his footing in spite of the pain in his body, Izuku almost failed to dodge a flying kick to the face by Yuuyu. Recalling one of Mina's dance moves, Izuku did a break-dancing move to quickly regain his footing and flicked his finger at Yuuyu with 20% of One For All out of desperation. The resulting shock wave actually managed to hit Yuuyu in the face like a punch. In fact, it hit her right on her nose. Due to his state of panic, Izuku almost failed to notice that his finger was not broken.

A moment of awkward silence passed before everyone realised that Yuuyu's nose was bleeding. Taking a moment to check her nose and confirm that it was indeed bleeding, Yuuyu felt her anger grow even more as she glared at Izuku with clearly homicidal intent. Realising that he could not defeat her at his current level of ability, and unwilling to break his own body any further since she was not a villain who had to be defeated, Izuku decided, "That's it, time to run away!"

Calling forth 17% of One For All, Izuku ran for his dear life while Yuuyu ran after him with the intention of breaking every bone in his body. After Izuku and Yuuyu ran around comically in circles a few times, Nemuri decided to intervene and put both students to sleep. Since Izuku had decided to run away, it was generally agreed that he should deemed as the loser of the fight. That said, not one argued that he did surprisingly well against the third year student who was clearly strong. Not even Monoma could bring himself to disparage Izuku for deciding to run away from Yuuyu after being asked if he would dare to take his place in the "training session".

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku groaned as he could feel basically every bone and muscle in his body crying in pain. Yuuyu was not in much better shape either as she was also groaning in pain. As it turned out, overusing her ability to become stronger by becoming angrier would damage her own body if she overused it.

Chiyo shook her head disapprovingly as she rhetorically asked herself, "Why am I not surprised to find the two students who constantly end up injuring themselves due to quirk overuse coming to my office at the same time?" Sighing in resignation, Chiyo said, "Well, now that you two are conscious, I can start treating you two." She then gave them a gummy each before kissing them on the cheek to accelerate their recovery at the cost of their own physical stamina. She then left the office so that the two students could recover in peace.

Although drained by both the "training" and the recovery, Izuku turned his attention to Yuuyu and asked, "Haya-san, are you feeling any better now?"

Yuuyu huffed angrily and replied, "I didn't get to punch you even once. What do you think?"

"Okay, dumb question," admitted Izuku. A moment of silence passed before he asked, "You… really like Hadou-san in a special way, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Yuuyu who then sighed and said, "As happy as I am to be her best friend, I do want to be more than that to her. I know that she has every right to make her own choices but…"

"You don't want to lose her to me," said Izuku who then added, "Believe me, I understand that feeling more than you might think."

"Even though you have so many girls already?" asked Yuuyu.

"It might be hard for you to believe me but I do care for each and every one of them. Granted, there are a few who are especially dear to me but I try my best to remind all of them that I care for them regardless," confessed Izuku. He then chuckled weakly as he added, "Also, I never imagined that my harem could grow so large so quickly."

"You're one possessive hoarder, you know that?" said Yuuyu who then admitted, "Then again, I'm not really one to call you out for being possessive"

"So… are we good or do you still want to kill me?" asked Izuku.

"Honestly, I still want to punch you in the face for ruining Nejire-chan's innocence but that can wait. Right now, I just want to sleep this off," said Yuuyu.

Izukku chuckled as he allowed himself top relax and fall asleep…

**\--Some time later, at the Class 1A dorms…--**

A recording of Izuku's interview from the day before was finally aired and to say that the boys of Class 1A were unnerved by Izuku's shift in demeanour during the said interview would be an understatement. That was especially true for Tenya, Eijirou and Katsuki for they could not help but compare him to a certain villain named All For One, the man who supported the League of Villains. Granted, Izuku was nowhere near as powerful or evil as the villain who could fight All Might head on but there was no denying that Izuku's mercilessly cold manner of speech was similar to his. Katsuki could not help but shudder as he knew that Izuku was using him as a reference to that "Flash" character, a fact that a number of other Class 1A boys had correctly assumed to be the case.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that I'm VERY glad that he's on our side," said Minoru who did not even want to know what kind of harm Izuku could have done if he had decided to become a villain.

"Yeah, no kidding," agreed Denki.

"We should have a word with the girls to find out if he's doing okay," suggested Eijirou.

"I concur," agreed Tenya.

"Concur about what, Iida-san?"

Surprised, everyone turned around to see Izuku standing behind them with a puzzled look on his face.

"N-n-nothing! Nothing major!" said Denki who then laughed nervously as he avoided looking at Izuku in the eyes.

Izuku tilted his head and said, "You sure? You guys seemed awfully spooked about something."

Katsuki huffed irritably and growled, "Everyone saw your fucking interview yesterday."

While the other boys stared at Katsuki in wide-eyed shock, Izuku blushed and said, "Oh, that one! That explains a few things."

"Wait, so you're knew that you were acting like a villain whose heart was full of bitter darkness?" asked Fumikage.

"It's kind of hard to ignore that fact when both Shouko-chan and Himiko-chan realise that I was not being myself at the time of the interview. In fact, the girls and Nemuri-neechan wanted to have a meeting yesterday to discuss about my shift in demeanour," explained Izuku.

"So… what happened that made them decide to have a role-playing sex session with you instead?" asked Hanta.

"Well… remember when I told Aizawa-sensei that I met Hadou-san along the way to Nemuri-neechan's class? We had a talk and I was excited by the fact that she was working with Ryuuku. The girls saw us talking and decided that I was still myself in spite of what I did during the interview," explained Izuku.

"Getting excited about heroes is certainly something Midoriya-kun would do," said Tenya.

Mashirao was not convinced as he spoke, "But surely they didn't just forget the fact that you were acting differently during the interview, right?"

"Well, we did have a short discussion and we more of less agreed that it was probably my negativity having an outlet after being… well… repressed for years," said Izuku.

Katsuki almost flinched when he heard Izuku's statement about having repressed darkness within his heart.

"When one considers Midoriya-san's past, it certainly sounds like a reasonable explanation," said Mezou. Kouji nodded in agreement with Mezou.

"Even the most brilliant of dazzling light cannot banish every shadow that exist," said Yuuga.

"Sometimes, the most dangerous shadows are the ones hidden within the brightest light," added Fumikage.

"Say, you need something to eat?" asked Satou who then added, "We left some food from dinner for you."

Izuku smiled brightly and said, "Sure, I'm starving!"

Suddenly, Izuku received a phone call from a tearfully worried Inko whom he had to comfort and assure for half an hour.

**\--Elsewhere, in an undisclosed hideout…--**

Much like the boys from Class 1A, a certain trio of villains named Tomura, Dabi and Kurogiri had watched the recorded interview. After watching the interview, Dabi wore a deadpan expression as he turned his attention towards Tomura and asked, "Mind telling me why we went after that explosion brat when we could have tried turning HIM into one of our members?"

Tomura was scratching his neck in agitation as he growled, "He's an All Might fan who actually tried to defend him during the attack at the USJ. How the hell was I supposed to know that someone like that could have been converted into one of us?!"

"Shigaraki has a point. I don't think even All For One knew about the possibility," said Kurogiri.

Dabi raised en eyebrow and said, "That kid must have been very good at hiding his darker side then."

"That would be a logical conclusion," agreed Kurogiri.

"A shame, I get the feeling that he would have done something about this shitty hero society that we have to live in," said Dabi who either did not notice or did not care about Tomura's growing irritation. As Dabi continued to watch the news on a small portable television, he thought, "I think it's time for me set off on my own again. It won't be the first time I have to leave someone behind."

**\--Elsewhere, in a certain hero agency…--**

A tall and lean yet muscular man with sharp elongated features, shiny dark-green hair with three yellow streaks, yellow eyebrows and stern-looking yellow eyes named Sasaki Mirai was gaping in shock. Also known as the pro-hero, Sir Nighteye, Mirai used to be Toshinori's sidekick until they had a fall out after the latter's battle with a certain villain known as All For One.

As Toshinori's former sidekick, he knew about Toshinori's quirk and that Izuku was Toshinori's current successor. Horrified by by the fact that Toshinori had given his quirk to someone who could very well end up becoming someone similar to All For One, Mirai made a mental note to visit U.A. High School directly to confront both Izuku and Toshinori. At the very least, he had to be sure that Izuku would not become a villain in the future. The rumours about Izuku having a harem were already deeply concerning.

**\--Back in U.A. High School, in Nedzu's office…--**

Toshinori already knew about Izuku having a darker side due to being informed by both Nedzu and Shouta but he had never expected it to be so full of cold bitterness and uncaring resentment. Thankfully, Nedzu saw fit to show him another recording which showed Izuku excitedly asking Nejire questions about Ryuuku to help assuage his fears. That said, Toshinori knew that something had to be done to help Izuku overcome the darkness in his heart so he asked Nedzu, "Do you have a plan to tackle this issue, Nedzu-san?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Nedzu who then smiled as he suggested, "We'll be having a joint battle lesson later this year after the school festival. I'm thinking of having Midoriya-kun take up the role of a villainous leader with minions under his command."

Horrified by the suggestion, which seemed to be the very opposite of what should be done, Toshinori spat out some blood as he yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Nedzu chuckled and said, "While it certainly seems to be an insane idea, there is logic within this madness. You see, until recently, the darkness in Midoriya-kun's heart has been repressed for years with no proper outlet. Although recent events had certainly helped his heart to heal, that darkness still remains and may very well continue to do so as long as it stays repressed. If we allow Midoriya-kun to "play" as a villain, it might allow that repressed darkness in his heart to have an outlet to be released as fully as possible. I'm also going to offer Kayama-san some "suggestions" to help Midoriya-kun become more comfortable with expressing his negativity in the form of role-plays and have Inui-san focus on Izuku's darker side for his next few counselling sessions.

Toshiniri had an uneasy look on his face as he spoke to Nedzu, "You do realise that letting Midoriya-shounen play a role as a villain might very well backfire on us, yes?"

"Perhaps, but I have faith that the boy will be able to pull through. Don't forget, he has his harem to help him stay on the right path," said Nedzu.

Although still worried for Izuku, Toshinori smiled as he knew that Nedzu had a point.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

It has been quite a while since I last posted a chapter of this story. I might post another chapter of this story or post a chapter of Izuku's Noumu Life or Izuku's Pet Noumu.

Regardless, I hope that this chapter will be well-received.

Due to a lack of information about Yuuyu's quirk, I decided to come up with a fan-made one for her and will stick to it in spite of later canon reveals:

[Ogre Form] - Causes Yuuyu to transform into a muscular ogress with a pair of horns on her forehead, prominent lower canines, pointed ears and scarlet-red skin. The angrier she gets, the stronger she becomes but there is a limit to how strong she can get without damaging her own body in the process due to quirk overuse and there is always the risk of her losing self-control due to overwhelming anger. (Yes, she's similar to the Hulk or She-Hulk but not as extreme.) (Also, Yuuyu's hair is naturally white but she dyes it red.) (Concerning hero suits, her suit is a red samurai armour set which can grow in size to fit her ogre form.)

I'll be perfectly honest, I came up with the quirk mostly to fit with her comical response after finding out that Nejire had been peeking at Izuku having sex with some girls.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	16. Chapter 16

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 16: A "Pet", the Second Role-Play and Some "Spies"**

Due to Izuku's exhausted state after "training" with Yuuyu, he decided to get some sleep instead of having sex with anyone the night before. None of the girls in his harem disagreed with his decision although the girls of Dorm 1A made sure to "keep him company" with lots of cuddles and snuggles. Not surprisingly, Ochako and Tsuyu made sure to get the "best spots" by snuggling against the right and left sides of his torso respectively.

Currently, Izuku was feeling uneasy as many people were staring at him warily as though he was a villain during lunch break. Granted, there was his shift in demeanour during the interview but he could not have been that intimidating, right?

"You're a really strange boy, you know that?"

Izuku, who was having lunch with the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B, was surprised by the unexpected voice and turned around to see Nejire smiling at him. Standing beside her was Yuuyu who seemed annoyed by Nejire's apparent interest in Izuku. Curious, Izuku tilted his head and asked, "How am I strange, Hadou-san?"

"Well, you seem to have so many different sides of your whole self that it's actually pretty strange. When you're talking about heroes like Ryuuku, you get all excited and happy like a puppy. You also seem to be the type who gets nervous easily and yet you're very comfortable with your girlfriends. You can be very brave in a fight and yet you can also be very scary when telling stories about terrible things happening to other people. It's like, super hard to know what you're really like you know," explained Nejire.

Ochako had a thoughtful expression on her face as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "When she puts it that way, it does seem as though Deku has many contradicting personality traits."

Tsuyu nodded her head and said, "Even we get surprised by Izu-chan sometimes and we've been… intimately familiar with him for a while already, kero."

"So you girls really didn't know that he could suddenly shift into some kind of villainous mastermind?" asked Yuuyu.

"Well, we knew that Deku had been through a lot even before he entered U.A. High School," said Ochako who was unwilling to reveal more about Izuku's painful past to Yuuyu.

"So you're saying that he has a painful past which gave him a lot of repressed negative feelings, right?" asked Yuuyu who knew a bit about Izuku's past situation as a seemingly quirkless person after watching his other interview.

"That's one way to put it," said Kyouka.

"I guess that I shouldn't try to pry further into that topic, should I?" asked Nejire.

Izuku wore a sad apologetic smile as he replied, "It's not something I wish to elaborate on, especially in a public cafeteria of all places."

"That's all right! No need to apologise," replied Nejire who then said, "See you all later. I hope that you'll all pass your Provisional Hero License Exams."

As Nejire departed to have lunch with Yuuyu, Izuku turned his attention towards the girls of his harem and said, "Now that Hadou-san has mentioned about it, the exam will be held next Monday."

"Obviously, we'll need to be well-rested for that day so doing anything too… strenuous during the weekend would be a bad idea," said Momo.

Mina sighed and asked, "So you're suggesting we go cold turkey on Sunday and maybe even Saturday?"

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Momo who was also none-too-pleased by the fact.

"That sucks," said Setsuna. Both Yui and Reiko nodded in agreement with her.

"Well, we still have today, tomorrow and Friday so let's make the most of those few days we have left before we have to stop," said Izuku who smiled at the girls of his harem.

"Plus, we can all have fun after the exam," said Himiko who had a wide grin on her blushing face.

"There's certainly that," said Ibara who could not help but blush as she wondered what kinds of "carnal deeds" they would do after the exam.

"Speaking about the exams, do drop by our workshop later today. Melissa and I have a number of new babies to hand over to you all," said Mei.

Melissa smiled and added, "I'm sure they'll help you all pass the exam."

"I'm looking forward to the new support gear," said Tooru who had been wanting for something that would go well with her invisible nature.

**\--Meanwhile, in Nedzu's office…--**

Mirai was glaring at Toshinori as he spoke to him, "I watched your successor's interview last night, All Might."

Well aware of what Mirai wanted to talk about, Toshinori sighed and said, "You're questioning my decision to make Midoriya-shounen my successor once again because of it, aren't you?"

Glad to know that Toshinori was at least aware about the boy's disturbing shift in demeanour, Mirai said, "You may have been inspired by his heroic nature but that darkness in his heart cannot be ignored. If he somehow ends up becoming a villain, we risk creating a villainous version of you with an intelligently cruel nature which might very well be comparable to your nemesis himself."

As much as Toshinori disagreed with Mirai's statements, even he could not completely deny the possibility of that particularly horrifying worst-case-scenario. Thankfully for Toshinori, Nedzu spoke on his behalf, "We are already taking steps to ensure that Midoriya-kun will reject the idea of becoming a villain. I can assure you that we will be keeping a very close eye on him."

Mirai's ever-present stern frown deepened as he asked, "And what makes you two so certain that your methods will work? Are you even aware of the scandalous rumours surrounding the boy lately?"

"Yes, we are aware of Midoriya-kun's… luck with the opposite sex lately," said Nedzu who could not help but chuckle in response.

"So the rumours are at least partly true then," said Mirai who was displeased by the fact that All Might's successor had multiple sexual partners.

"Before you jump into any conclusions, please be aware that I was the one who requested him to form a harem," said Nedzu who then admitted, "That said, even I was surprised by his level of success."

Shocked, Mirai asked, "What reasons can you possibly have to justify making such a ridiculous request? Did you even consider the negative ramifications that the boy and his harem will suffer as a result?"

"While I cannot reveal all the details just yet, I can assure you that the formation of Izuku's harem has already benefited the school and possibly even hero society as a whole." said Nedzu.

"You're referring to the recent capture of some of the members from the League of Villains, including Toga Himiko who has offered you information in exchange for a reduced sentence, aren't you?" asked Mirai.

"Among other things," confirmed Nedzu.

"What of the negative ramifications? The public's faith in heroes is already badly shaken by not only All Might's retirement but also the recent scandals of Endeavour's abusive family life. Letting that boy be involved in a sexual scandal may very well be the straw that breaks the camel's back!" argued Mirai.

"When the time comes, I will confess my part in allowing the boy to gain a harem as well as take full responsibility on behalf of both the boy and his harem. You have my word as both a hero and the principal of this school that Toshinori's successor and his harem will have a future as heroes," said Nedzu.

Aggravated by the fact that both Nedzu and Toshinori were apparently allowing Izuku to continue living his scandalous current lifestyle, never mind their continued faith that the boy was a worthy successor, Mirai clicked his tongue in displeasure and turned around to leave Nedzu's office. Before Mirai opened the door to leave the office, he turned around to glare at Toshinori and growled, "That boy isn't worthy of your quirk, All Might."

After Mirai left the office, Toshinori sighed and said, "That could have gone better."

"Perhaps, but at least he's not demanding you to force Midoriya-kun to pass on One For All to the one he has chosen to be your successor," said Nedzu.

"There's that," agreed Toshinori who then added, "However, I get the feeling that he will continue viewing Midoriya-shounen as an inadequate successor until proven otherwise."

"Given Midoriya-kun's current involvement with his harem and the darkness in his heart, Sir Nighteye's concerns are admittedly justified," said Nedzu who then added, "However, as we both know, Midoriya-kun's heart is in the right place and it is our duty as both teachers and heroes to ensure that he continues to grow as both a good person and as a hero."

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm retired now?" asked Toshinori who wore a self-depreciating smile.

Nedzu chuckled and replied, "True, but I don't think that fact matters to your students, especially Midoriya-kun."

Both Toshinori and Nedzu allowed themselves to enjoy the light-hearted moment before resuming with their duties.

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Mirai was scowling as he stormed through the hallway to leave the school building and thought, "I refuse to acknowledge that boy as All Might's successor even if those two think otherwise. Tougata is a better choice than he will ever be."

Just then, Mirai saw Izuku who was listening to Mei's excited explanation about the latest additions to his hero suit which included a pair of reinforced gauntlets which had a layered appearance around the wrists and a pair of reinforced boots. The boots were mainly black with red and yellow secondary colours while the gauntlets were mainly white with blue and yellow secondary colours. In spite of Mirai's disapproval, he was unwilling to confront the boy directly at the time so he hid himself to overhear their conversation instead.

Mirai raised an eyebrow as he overheard Mei saying, "…These babies can not only handle 30% of your full power without any problems but also increase the effectiveness of your strikes! The gloves can even help to focus the shock waves of your finger flicks!"

Izuku smiled gratefully and replied, "Thanks, Mei-chan! These will definitely help until I master my quirk fully."

"Don't just thank me. Melissa-chan helped out a lot in making these babies. They're inspired by her Full Gauntlet after all," said Mei who then smirked as she added, "Speaking about inventions…"

As soon as Mei whistled, a cat-sized robot with a slightly-flattened pear-shaped body and eight tentacles for limbs ran out of Support Department to climb onto Izuku with alarming speed and agility. Izuku yelped in surprise while Mei explained, "Say hello to your new robotic pet, Izuku! I call that baby the 'Modular Sentinel Bot', or MSB for short! It has a ball-shaped core which contains its main CPU and power source while its pear-shaped frame contains secondary CPUs, secondary power sources and various connection ports for not only the core but also its various sensors and limbs! Its modular structure allows you to customize it to a near-limitless degree, thereby making it suitable for just about any situation you can think of!"

After overcoming his initial surprise, Izuku realised that the octopus-like robot was rather villainous-looking with its seven glowing-red eyes on the wider end of its body and black colouration. One pair of its tentacles was on its back while the remaining six tentacles functioned as its legs. Its body was surprisingly light as its tentacles were mainly made out of a translucent rubber-like material which moved with the help of pneumatics and its chassis was mainly made out of light yet strong plastic. Its tentacles were tipped with three triangular "fingers" which had suction cups and seemed to have an "inner red glow" due to the use of flexible fibre optic cables in place of normal wires. There was also a pair of short flexible insect-like antennae located on its "forehead" which gave off its own red light.

Suddenly, Izuku recalled something and had to ask, "This 'pet' that you made for me is the one that's supposed to make sure I do not end up attracting even more girls by accident, isn't it?"

"Yup!" replied Mei who did not even bother to deny the fact. She then added, "That said, letting it follow you around will allow Melissa-chan and I to properly test out its features, especially its AI."

Sumomo mentally told Izuku on Mei's behalf, "They're also planning to secretly release more of these things to keep an eye out for the traitor without anyone else other than Nedzu-san knowing."

Izuku sighed and replied, "All right, I'll let this robot follow me around. However, I'll have to leave it behind when I train or take part in the exam."

"No problem! This baby is smart enough to follow simple commands like a dog," said Mei while giving Izuku a thumbs up.

"If you say so," said Izuku who then added, "Anyway, I have to go now. Thanks for the support items and… the pet?"

The octopus-like robot was actually miffed by Izuku's unsure statement as it beeped and chirped at him in annoyance with angry-looking eyes. Mei snickered at Izuku's shocked expression as she replied, "You're welcome. Just let us know if they are giving any problems, Izuku."

After Izuku and Mei parted ways, Mirai came out of hiding and thought, "So that's the boy who is supposed to succeed All Might." His frown deepened as he thought, "He seems well-adjusted but that's hardly enough evidence to be sure that he's mentally stable enough to be a hero let alone All Might's successor. I'll need to have Tougata keep an eye on him."

**\--Later that night…--**

Izuku could not help swallow nervously as he stared at Training Ground Gamma. A labyrinth-like industrial site with many heavy machinery and pipelines, there was no doubt that the place looked downright spooky at night. Riding on his shoulder was the MSB which he decided to name Tako due to its octopus-like appearance.

It should be noted that Tako was surprisingly effective in driving away any girl or boy who still wanted to flirt with Izuku by simply glaring at them and making threatening robotic sounds which sounded unnervingly deep. Even with its small size, it was still intimidating due to its looks. Izuku could not help but wonder if having the robot around was actually a good idea as it seemed to make him appear even more villainous.

"The place sure looks scary at night, kero," said Tsuyu who was actually feeling a bit scared in spite of her still-blank expression.

"Yeah, no kidding," agreed Ochako who felt nervous from just looking at the training ground from its opened entrance.

"Perfect for a bit of paranormal activity role-play though," said Mina who was grinning happily as she was finally going to have her turn with Izuku.

"So, do we stay out here while Izu-kun and the others have their role-playing fun or do we go elsewhere?" asked Kinoko.

"Actually, we're all going into the training ground," said Nemuri who then explained, "It would be strange if anyone sees us hanging out here doing nothing much other than watch something on the screen after all."

"That sounds logical," said Yui who was able to join in the role-play as Izuku's "colleague in examining the paranormal".

Pony was timidly holding onto Itsuka's hand as she whimpered in English, "Do we really have to go in there? This place is really spooky!"

Itsuka smiled assuringly as she petted Pony and said, "Don't worry, we're all going in as a group and will stay as a group."

"Besides, there will be times when a hero has to face the things that he fears most in order to save others and win the day. Getting used to scary situations will help us overcome those fears more easily," said Reiko.

"Reiko-chan's right about that," said Nemuri who then said, "At any rate, let's not waste any more time." She turned her attention to Mei and Melissa and said, "You girls have the support gear you need for the role-play?"

"You bet!" said Mei while giving Nemuri a thumbs up.

Melissa nodded and said, "The gear will allow us to improve the immersion of the role-play as well as observe it without interfering it."

"Then let's get in and have this role-plat started!" said Nemuri who was understandably excited.

**\--Start of role-play…--**

It was a dark fog-covered night.

Three investigators of paranormal activities, Izuku, Melissa and Yui, were making their way through an abandoned industrial complex which was supposedly haunted after a cult of devil worshippers attempted to summon a demon from the underworld. All three of them were dressed in tan jumpsuits and were carrying various kinds of equipment including video cameras, thermal cameras and even an echolocation mapping device. Izuku, being the physically strongest of the three, was carrying most of the equipment.

Melissa was leading the group and was carrying her echolocation mapping device when the device suddenly flew out of her hands and went deeper into the labyrinth-like industrial complex as though it was being carried in by an unseen force. Shocked and terrified, Melissa quickly retreated to Izuku and Yui while asking, "Y-you both saw that, right?"

Izuku swallowed nervously and replied, "Y-yeah, we did."

Hearing no reply from Yui, both Izuku and Melissa turned around and realised that she was gone. Terrified, Melissa immediately hugged Izuku and whimpered, "W-where's Yui-chan?"

Holding Melissa protectively, Izuku's expression hardened and said, "I don't know, but I think we should get out of here. This is definitely no ordinary haunted location!"

"We can't just leave Yui-chan here!" cried Melissa.

"I know that, but no one will save her if we get caught too! We have to get out of here and call for help," argued Izuku who then turned around so that he could move towards the entrance while dragging Melissa behind him. Both Izuku and Melissa froze when they saw a pink-skinned girl with horns on her head who was standing in their way towards the exit. She was dressed in leather like a dominatrix.

The horned girl smirked at both Izuku and Melissa and said, "It's already too late, mortals. You two and your quiet friend are already doomed from the moment you three set foot into this place of damnation."

Suddenly, something long and slimy wrapped itself around Melissa who screamed as she was dragged into the darkness behind her.

"Melissa-chan!" cried Izuku who tried to save her only to be held back by a mysterious forced which pushed him away from her. His backpack which was full of recording equipment broke apart as he was slammed against a nearby pipeline.

"It's useless to resist, mortal. Soon, you and your friends will drown in a sea of despair and pleasure like nothing you can possibly imagine," said the pink-skinned girl who was actually a demoness.

Glaring at the giggling demoness, Izuku was about to attack her with his bare fists when something held onto his shoulder. Dread filled his mind as he turned around to see a disembodied hand which then started to break apart further. The broken parts, including five detached digits, wriggled around into his jumpsuit like maggots, thus causing Izuku to panic and open his jumpsuit to get them out.

The demoness licked her lips as she could see Izuku's lean and muscular body after he took off his jump suit to brush off the still-wriggling digits. His body glistened with sweat as he had been wearing the stuffy jumpsuit for a while already, never mind his current situation. Eager to indulge herself, she stepped forward and said, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy having my wicked way with you, human."

Realising that escape was impossible, Izuku glared at the demoness and growled, "Who are you? Are you the demoness those cultists summoned all these years ago?"

"That's right," confirmed the smug Demoness who then added, "My name is Ashidominadiceus but you may simply call me Ashido."

"What do you plan to do to us?" demanded Izuku.

Ashido smirked and replied, "Like what I have said just now, I'll make you three experience despair and pleasure like nothing you can possible imagine." She then snapped her fingers while saying, "Here are some samples for your reference!"

Izuku's eyes widened as he saw Yui and Melissa emerging from the shadows while being violated by what could only be described as monster-girls. Yui was in the embrace of a bandage-wrapped mummy who had dark moss-green hair and could detach her body parts to not only restrain her but also pleasure her from multiple angles. Melissa on the other hand was captured by a naked frog-like girl who was using her long tongue to restrain her and while violating her womanhood with its tip. Both Yui and Melissa had their jumpsuits unzipped to expose their naked torsos.

"P-please don't look!" pleased Melissa who looked close to tears. Yui on the other hand was biting her lower lip to stop herself from moaning in pleasure.

In spite of Izuku's determination to save them, he hesitated for a moment before he shook his head to tear his eyes away from the erotic sight before him. He then glared at Ashido and said, "L-let them go, Ashido!"

"Now, why should I let go of such wonderfully delicious treats?" asked Ashido who then smirked and added, "When I can have all three of you at the same time?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he suddenly felt something lifting him up and then slam him onto a large pipeline. He grunted as he could feel something coiling around his wrists and ankles to stop him from freeing himself. Then, the invisible force pulled his pants down, thus revealing his erection for all to see.

"Well, you're better endowed than I thought!" said Ashido who seemed delighted while Yui, Melissa and even the two monster girls stared at Izuku's phallus with wide eyes and blushes on their faces. Ashido then clapped her hands twice and said, "Well, don't be shy girls, come on out and have some fun with him!"

Suddenly, two ghostly girls who were dressed in white kimonos appeared beside Izuku. One had pale-grey hair while the other was invisible. With a wave of her hands, the girl with pale-grey hair tore off Izuku's clothes, thus exposing his nude form for all to see, while the invisible girl removed her kimono to render herself completely invisible.

Izuku could feel his heart pounding in his chest as an invisible hand started to stroke his shaft in a sensual manner while the grey-haired girl who was a poltegeist started to kiss him on the lips. He arched his back when an invisible mouth started to pleasure the glands of his penis.

Both Yui and Melissa felt their womanhoods ache with need as they stared at Izuku's naked form while being pleasured by their respective tormentors. Yui could feel the mummy's detached fingers squirming about inside her vagina while Melissa could have sworn that the frog girl's tongue was more like a perverted tentacle than a normal tongue. As for Ashido, she licked her lips in eager anticipation as she fingered herself.

Just as Izuku was about to climax, the invisible girl stopped pleasuring him. Surprised, and a little frustrated if he was being honest to himself, Izuku was about to wonder what going on when he felt a hand guiding his member into something warm and moist. His eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen. Before he could say anything, the invisible girl shoved his erection into her tight nether part. Unable to bear the pleasure, Izuku started to thrust his hips forward. The invisible girl eagerly moved her hips to match his movements as she cried out, "Oh, yes! Plow my naughty bits with your dick!"

Unable to bear her own growing urges, the poltegeist removed her own clothes and lifted herself up with her ghostly powers so that she could press her womanhood against Izuku's face. She shivered in delight as Izuku started to kiss and lick her private part. Understandably, Izuku did not last long and soon climaxed thus filling her womb with his seed. Both Yui and Melissa also climaxed as they could see his penis spraying its seed into the invisible girl.

While Izuku was recovering from his orgasm, the invisible girl pulled herself from his still-stiff erection. The poltegeist then took her place by lowering herself onto his member. She smiled seductively as she impaled herself with Izuku's member. Her soft breasts pressed against his muscular chest as she moved her hips sensually so that his member could rub against her sensitive spots. He could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his chest which only heightened his sexual arousal.

Ashido smirked as she approached the invisible girl and spread her legs open so that she could lap up Izuku's seed from her vagina. She made sure to lick the other girl "clean" and enjoyed the taste of Izuku's seed. Since the invisible girl was sensitive after having sex with Izuku, she climaxed quickly while Ashido was licking her "clean".

Surrendering to the pleasure, Melissa kissed the frog-girl passionately. Happily accepting the kiss, the frog-girl released her hold onto Melissa and secreted mucus so that they could pleasure one another more intimately. Yui soon followed Melissa's example and started to lick the mummy-girl's genitals which were attached onto her disembodied lower torso that was pressing against her face. As for the mummy-girl's other disembodied parts, her hands which were missing some fingers were busy fondling Yui's breasts while the mouth on her detached head and her detached fingers were teasing her womanhood.

Losing his sense of reason, Izuku thrust his hips so that he could make himself and his current sexual partner feel good. The poltegiest's eyes rolled back as she could feel his member "ram" into her cervix with each thrust. Consumed by desire, she kissed Izuku even more passionately than before, their tongues wrestling one another for dominance. It soon became apparent that she was losing her ability to maintain her poltegiest powers as Izuku was freed from his restrains and held onto her backside while vigorously thrusting his hips. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him as she held onto him and gladly accepted his lust. Before long, the two of them achieved orgasm at the same time, the poltegeist crying out in ecstasy as she could feel his seed fill her womanhood.

Izuku was panting as he gently lowered the poltegiest onto the floor. As soon as the poltegeist was on the floor, a certain demon pinned him down. Ashido's eyes were filled with lustful desire as she licked her lips and said, "I'm going to milk you dry, boy!"

Before Izuku could react, Ashido started rubbing her womanhood against his penis. As she did so, clear fluids leaked out of her body soon coated the both of them. Izuku's member soon became erect again and Ashido wasted no time in inserting it into her vagina.

Unwilling to let Ashido take the lead, Izuku suddenly spanked her backside, causing her to arch her back as she felt an electric surge of pleasurable sensation. He then fondled her backside while thrusting his hips, making sure to hit her sensitive spots which were thankfully similar to that of a human. Ashido bit her lower lip while as she swayed her hips while her arms were crossed behind her head.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Ashido. Surprised, the demoness turned around and realised that Yui had somehow freed herself from the mummy-girl's grasp.

Ashido bit back a moan as Yui started to fondle her breasts before she demanded, "How did you escape from Tokateph's (Tokage's role-play name) grasp?"

Yui smirked and replied, "She's… 'preoccupied'."

True to Yui's word, the mummy-girl named Tokateph was attacking both the invisible girl and the poltegeist with her detached digits. There was also a paper talisman on Togakteph's forehead. Before Ashido could ask anything, Yui smugly explained, "Shrine priestess."

Ashido growled and tried to retaliate but she could not concentrate due to Izuku thrusting his erect member into her womanhood while fondling her rear as Yui continued to tease not only her breasts but also her clitoris. Try as she might, she could not overcome the pleasure she was feeling and quickly surrendered to it as Yui kissed her neck. The lubricating fluid which she made to pleasure Izuku ended up being used against her as Yui's hands felt good on her skin.

Melissa, who was still preoccupied with the frog-girl, was fingering her vigorously while kissing her. The frog-girl croaked in pleasure between kisses as Melissa's fingers plunged deep into her wet vagina.

Before long, Izuku, Ashido, Melissa and the frog-girl all climaxed, causing all of them to cry out in pleasure. As Ashido climaxed, Yui placed a paper seal onto her forehead, effectively subduing her while she was in her weakened state. Izuku panted as he recovered from his third orgasm while Ashido lay on top of him.

In spite of her defeat, Ashido chuckled, "You mave have sealed my powers but it doesn't matter. None of us can escape from this forsaken place, not even me."

"Wait, what do you mean by no one can escape this place?" asked Izuku.

"Like I said, none of us can leave this place," said Ashido who then bitterly asked, "Did you seriously think that I would have willingly stayed here for all these years?"

Realising that Ashido had a point, Izuku frowned and asked, "So you're saying that we can't leave this place?"

"Unless you have something that can break the curse that binds us all to this place, none of us can leave," confirmed Ashido.

"Do you know of any way to break it?" asked Izuku.

"There is one way," said Ashido who then blushed as she explained, "You'll have to give all of us, including your two companions, your seed."

A moment of awkward silence before Izuku asked with a deadpan expression on his face, "Are you seriously telling me that all I have to do is have sex with all of you in one go?"

"Pretty much," admitted Ashido who then added, "You'll have to do this before the sun rises though or you'll all be corrupted into monsters and we'll all be stuck here for eternity."

"What happened to all the other victims who failed to do so?" asked Izuku.

"Well, you've been having sex with two of them," explained Ashido who then added, "Normally, this place takes in one or two people. This is the first time it has taken in three people at once."

"So I'll have to impregnate the other four to break the curse?" asked Izuku.

"Can you even manage that?" asked Ashido.

"Only one way to find out," said Izuku who proceeded to approach Melissa and the frog-girl…

**\--Meanwhile, in a separate section of the "haunted industrial zone"…--**

"I know that this is a sexy role-play but couldn't they come up with a better excuse plot for it?" asked Momo. She was currently seated on a cushion along with Nemuri and the rest of the girls from both Dorm 1A and Class 1B. Mei and Kyouka were manning the "surveillance and recording devices" while the rest decided to "study" the role-play.

"They could, but they decided not to spend too much time trying to make a better plot for it," said Sumomo who was mentally speaking to Momo and the rest of the "viewers".

"Not even Deku?" asked Ochako.

"Not exactly. He actually wanted to improve on the plot but he ended up creating a movie-length adventure instead of a good round of role-play sex," replied Sumomo.

A moment of silence passed before Kouka spoke with a deadpan expression on her face, "You know, I can actually imagine him doing just that."

Kinoko and Pony both giggled in agreement with Kyouka while Himiko grinned and said, "I can't wait for my chance to role-play with Deku-Baby!"

"Hey girls," said Mei who had a serious expression on her face. She turned around and said, "We have three people incoming."

Kyouka's eyes widened as she added, "Haven't we seen them before?"

Nemuri looked at the surveillance screens and smirked as she stood up and said, "Let's give those interlopers a 'warm' welcome while Izu-kun and the girls continue having their fun!"

**\--Back to Izuku's group…--**

The frog-girl, whose name was Froppy, was lying on top of Melissa and was kissing her while rubbing her breasts against hers. Melissa moaned as she could feel Froppy's tongue coiling about in her mouth and her slimy body rubbing against her own. Turned on by the sight, Izuku swallowed his saliva before he held onto Froppy's hips and inserted his erection into her eager womanhood from behind. Her croaks grew louder as he thrust his hips more vigorously, the glands of his member "colliding" into her cervix while having sex with her "doggy style".

Suddenly, Izuku pulled his penis out of Froppy's womanhood so that he could plunge it deeply into Melissa's instead. Melissa's eyes widened as the hard and hot member went deep into her private part, almost causing her to climax as a result. Her eyes rolled back as Izuku started to thrust his hips while Froppy continued to kiss her passionately. Fropy's soft yet firm buttocks were "slapped" by Izuku's muscular torso with each forward thrust, causing the frog-like girl to croak in delight.

While Izuku was having sex with the two girls, Ashido, the invisible ghost girl whose name was Tooru and the poltegeist whose name was Reiko were getting both Yui and Tokateph "ready" for their turns with him. Ashido was fingering Yui's nether part while suckling of her nipples as "revenge" for what she had done to her earlier. Tooru was also pleasuring Yui by kissing her while fondling her other breast. As for Reiko, she was trying her beast to pleasure Tokateph but there was no denying that using her poltegeist powers was difficult when Tokateph could detached her body into various pieces to pleasure her from many separate angles. True, Reiko could gain control over some of the detached pieces but Tokateph could detach her own body into dozens of pieces.

When Izuku was close to climaxing, he quickly switched partners and started having sex with Froppy again. Her eyes widened as Izuku thrust his hips like an animal in heat while groping her breasts and pinching her nipples, causing the both of them to climax at the same time. Her eyes rolled back as she could feel his hot seed fill her womb. While Izuku was in mid-climax, he suddenly pulled his member out of Froppy's womanhood and quickly inserted it into Melissa's. The blond girl could feel his hard member and hot seed filling her vagina as he thrust his hips and continued to orgasm. Unable to bear the stimulation any longer, she climaxed just as Izuku's own climax was over.

Izuku panted as he sat down to recover from his most recent climax. However, he did not rest for long as Yui and Tokateph soon approached him with desire in their eyes. In spite of himself, Izuku smiled and allowed Yui to lick his member while Tokateph detached her body into two halves. The lower half floated towards Izuku's face and pressed its groin against his lips while the upper half embraced him from behind while stroking his chest and abs. Acting on instinctive desire, Izuku proceeded to lick and kiss Tokatepth's crotch while her legs were wrapped around his head.

As soon as Izuku's penis was erect and hard, Yui turned around so that she could insert it into her aching nether part. Already sexually aroused, Yui's face was flushed as she moan softly as Izuku's member plunged deeply into her vagina with each thrust of her hips. Since Izuku could not see due to having his vision obstructed by Tokateph's detached lower half, the sensations which he felt through his erection were more intense than normal. Driven by an urge which he was already well-acquainted with, he thrust his hips while licking and kissing Tokatepth's private part like a hungry beast.

Yui's usually calm face wore an unmistakable expression of sexual pleasure as she smiled while biting her lower lip. Her eyes were hazy due to her lust as she continued to move her hips to achieve orgasm. Izuku could have tried to grope Yui's breasts but his hands were preoccupied with fondling Tokateph's butt cheeks.

Eventually, Yui, Tokateph and Izuku climaxed at the same time just as Tokateph started pinching his nipples. Yui's tongue hung limply from her mouth as her body trembled and shook from the orgasm. By the time her orgasm was over, she lay limply on the floor while twitching involuntarily due to post-orgasmic bliss. Izuku gasped as Tokatepth's lower body finally released its hold from his face, its legs quivering due to the recent climax that the bandaged girl had experienced.

Although Izuku was reaching his limit, he knew that he still had one last girl to impregnate and sexually satisfy in order to somehow break the curse. After he gently pushed Yui aside, he lowered Tokateph's lower half so that it would be positioned before his member. However, Izuku's member was understandably flaccid after climaxing so many times. Understanding his intention, Tokateph's upper half circled around Izuku so that she could kiss him while rubbing her exposed breasts against his chest. She the turned her upper body upside-down so that she could touch and lick his penis. She then had and idea and literally detached her soft breasts from her chest so that she could press them around his member and stroke it with them. Izuku's eyes widened from the unexpected stimulation especially when the two breasts started moving in ways which would be impossible unless they could move independently without being attacked to the same upper torso. He was quite sure, nipples were not supposed to rub against his member like that. His penis soon became erect again especially after Tokateph started licking its tip.

Grinning at the sight of his phallus, Tokateph decided it was time for her to have her turn with Izuku's "dicku". Her breasts reattached onto her upper torso while her lower torso wrapped its legs around Izuku's waist so that his erection could enter her womanhood. Her upper body then turned right-side up so that she could look at his face as his phallus entered her lower half. Once he was "balls-deep" inside of her lower half, it started to sway its hips while her upper half was busy kissing him. Before long, Izuku held onto the waist of her lower half and started to thrust his hips gently, savouring the chance for a slow sexual intercourse until their mutual desire for release made them have sex at a frantic pace.

In a moment of lust-driven ingenuity, Tokateph's lower half suddenly detached into pieces, allowing her to turn her crotch around his erection and change her sexual position without needing to stop having sex. Amazed by the sensations, Izuku was driven to a lustful frenzy as he thrust his hip vigorously until he climaxed together with her.

Exhausted yet undeniably satisfied, Izuku lay on the concrete floor and thought, "That was intense!"

The fog soon dissipated, thus marking the end of the curse…

**\--End of role-play…--**

Mirio, who was dressed in his hero suit for practical reasons, frowned as he sensed that he was being watched. He raised his left hand which caused his two companions, Nejire and Yuuyu, to stop moving. Unlike Mirio who was dressed in his hero-suit, the two girls were dressed in their casual clothes.

Earlier that day, Mirai had instructed Mirio to spy on Izuku. Although Mirio personally thought that Izuku seemed to be a good-hearted individual, he could not deny that his mentor had a point about the possibility of Izuku embracing a darker path. Izuku's unnerving shift in demeanour during that interview was too great a shift to be a mere change of mood. Besides, it was undeniably strange that Izuku could suddenly gain such a large harem so soon. As such, Mirio decided to spy on Izuku and his harem to find out more about them.

"Is something wrong, Tougata-kun?" asked Nejire. It should be noted that Nejire was curious about Mirio deciding to sneak out past curfew and decided to follow him. As for Yuuyu, she tagged along mostly to make sure that Nejire was safe. She did not want a repeat of Nejire "catching Izuku and his harem in the act". Understandably, Mirio also wanted to avoid seeing Izuku having sex with anyone.

"We're being watched," explained Mirio.

Both Yuuyu and Nejire became serious as they kept an eye out for any possible observer who was keeping an eye on them. Even if they were still within the grounds of U.A. High School, one could never be too careful especially after the recent attacks on U.A. Students by the League of Villains.

Suddenly, a familiar feminine voice spoke, "Care to tell me why three third-year students, two of whom are from the Big Three, are out here past curfew?" Stepping out of the shadow was Nemuri who seemed genuinely curious.

Nejire, who had no reason to hide anything, readily replied, "I saw Tougata-kun going out and decided to tag along."

Yuuyu crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I tagged along to make sure that Nejire-chan does not end up seeing something that she shouldn't, again."

Seeing no reason to doubt the two girls, Nemuri turned her attention to Mirio and asked, "And what about you, Tougata-kun?"

Realising that he should tell at least a part of the truth, Mirio explained, "Well, I was requested by a certain someone to keep an eye on Midoriya-kun due to… certain concerns about him. To be honest, I don't think spying on him is necessary but even I have to admit that it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I don't suppose you can give me any clues about that 'someone' who wanted you to spy on Izu-kun, can you?" asked Nemuri.

"All I can tell you is that the person is a pro-hero," replied Mirio.

"So… are we in trouble?" asked Yuuyu.

Nemuri turned her attention to Yuuyu and explained, "Well, assuming that Tougata-kun has acted on behalf of a pro-hero, I doubt that he will be in any serious trouble. I can't guarantee the same for the two of you though since you both decided to tag along by your own volition. This is the second time you're both outside the dorms past curfew after all."

"Will is be okay if Yuuyu doesn't get punished?" asked Nejire who then added, "She only followed along because she did not want me to go out alone like the last time." Yuuyu was understandably touched by Nejire's words.

"It's not my decision to make but you can bring that up to your home-room teacher and/or Nedzu-san," replied Nemuri. She then turned her attention towards Mirio and asked, "Speaking about decisions, why did you decide to spy on Izu-kun after curfew? Surely you should know by now what he and his harem usually do outside of the dorms by now."

Mirio blushed as he knew what Nemuri was implying before he explained, "Well, I can't really spy on him during schooling hours for obvious reasons and I was actually planning on spying the girls from his harem. I was hoping that overhearing their conversations will help me to get some insight of what kind of person Midoriya-kun really is."

Nemuri rubbed her chin thoughtfully and said, "I see. If the girls were unhappy about anything or were voicing their complaints, you would be able to take further action against Izu-kun."

"That was pretty much the plan," admitted Mirio.

"Well, I can assure you that you won't find us complaining about being in his harem," said Nemuri who then chuckled while adding, "Unless you count the occasional frustration that comes with waiting for our turn or being worried about him attracting even more girls into his harem without even trying."

"Speaking about attracting even more girls, I heard that he has a pet robot that scares people away now," said Nejire who then added, "I even saw pictures of it. It looks really scary-strange."

"You'll want to have a word with the support department about that one. Even I have no idea how they made that robot," said Nemuri.

"Well, I guess the three of us should be heading back to the dorms and then report to Nedzu-sensei tomorrow," said Mirio who then turned around to leave with Nejire and Yuuyu. Before they left, he turned his attention towards a seemingly empty shadowed spot and showed a thumbs up while saying, "Also, impressive stealth skills there. You girls are pretty good at hiding yourselves."

Stepping out of the shadowed spot was Momo who was wearing a dark cloak. She had an impressed expression on her face as she spoke, "How did you know that we were here?" Soon, many of the other girls from Izuku's harem appeared from the shadows around Mirio, Nejire and Yuuyu.

"Let's just say that it's one of the benefits of my training to overcome the weaknesses of my quirk," said Mirio.

"It must have been very strenuous," noted Momo.

"It certainly was, but it's thanks to that training that I managed to master my difficult quirk," replied Mirio.

"Do you still wish to spy on us?" asked Shouko.

"Personally, I'd rather have a friendly chat with you all instead but I can't guarantee anything right now," said Mirio.

"Well, tell Nighteye that he shouldn't try to hold his own investigation on Izu-kun behind our backs," said Nemuri. Seeing Mirio's surprised expression, she shrugged and explained, "The only ones who would convince you to do something like this would be him and some of the staff of this school."

Mirio could not help but chuckle as he admitted, "You certainly have a point there, Midnight-sensei."

**\--The following day…--**

Mirai scowled as he glared at Nedzu's smug grin and said, "I am not going to back off from keeping an eye on Midoriya Izuku." Mirio had recently informed Mirai about Izuku's harem finding out about his attempt to spy on them and Midnight's accurate assumption that Mirai was the one who had instructed him to do so. Nedzu gave Mirai a video call soon after Mirio had told the latter about the situation.

"And I don't expect you to do so, Sir Nighteye," said Nedzu who then jovially explained, "In fact, I look forward to seeing what you may discover about Midoriya-kun and his harem. That said, I recommend that you do not jump into any conclusions and assume that I already know about everything that is going on with them."

Mirai's frown deepened as he knew that Nedzu was hiding something from him and was determined to somehow find out about it. He therefore said, "Then expect Mirio to continue keeping an eye on them on my behalf as long as it does not interfere with his studies in YOUR school, Nedzu."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Nedzu.

After Mirai disconnected the video call, Nedzu chuckled as he thought, "Things are going according to plan so far. Should all goes well, we'll not only find the traitor among us but also make peace with only only the Meta Liberation Army and even the captured members of the League of Villains after the Provisional Hero License Exam is over. Granted, there are many more serious matters to attend to but they will have to be tackled one at a time."

A cunning gleam shone in Nedzu's eyes as Izuku entered his office and said, "Hello there, Midoriya-kun. I have a few things to discuss with you."

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

For those who are not aware, the #WeSupportYouHorikoshi response/rant has been replaced with the actual Chapter 15 of this story. Please check it out and review.

Due to the announcement system of both Archive of Our Own and Fanfiction Dot Net which do not consider chapter updates/changes as legitimate story updates, I will be posting two chapters of Izuku's Noumu Life and Izuku's Pet Noumu each after posting this chapter.

Also, I apologise for the slow updates as I had been busy with many things including taxes, spending time with my parents and reading other people's BNHA fanfictions. I hope that this chapter is up to the story's overall standards.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	17. Chapter 17

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 17: A Special Assignment, Various Situations and Class 1A**

Izuku raised an eyebrow as he spoke to Nedzu, "You want me to write down a back-story of a fictional villain?"

"Not just any fictional villain, Midoriya-kun," replied Nedzu who then pointed at Izuku and said, "A villainous version of you."

A moment of stunned silence passed before Izuku asked, "May I know why you want me to do it? I mean, it's not exactly the kind of assignment I would expect from a teacher who is also a pro-hero, especially you, Nedzu-sensei."

"Well, after watching your change of demeanour during your last interview, I realised that you and I are more similar than I initially realised," explained Nedzu.

"You're referring to our similarities as people who had been abused by others, aren't you?" asked Izuku who knew about Nedzu's past mistreatment as a lab experiment.

"That and a distinct propensity for thinking," confirmed Nedzu who then added, "While I believe that you're well on your way to becoming a great hero, your unusual romantic situation notwithstanding, it never hurts to find healthier ways to express and vent the darker aspects of your personality."

"Like how you let yourself go during the final exams?" asked Izuku who recalled how… unhinged Nedzu acted while testing Mina and Denki.

"Precisely," replied Nedzu who then said, "Who knows, I might even use your fictional back-story to create scenarios for future hero training."

Izuku thought it over while mumbling a string of words which was barely comprehensible for most. Nedzu was one of the few who could hear and understand Izuku's mumbles perfectly but he smiled patiently and allowed him to continue mumbling to himself. After a while, Izuku stopped mumbling and asked, "Is it compulsory or can I do it at my own time?"

"The latter, Midoriya-kun. I can't very well allow this particular assignment to affect your performance in the provisional licence exam after all," replied Nedzu.

Izuku nodded and said, "Then I will try to complete this assignment before winter. However, please understand that I have no intention of imagining myself joining the League of Villains, or any other villainous organisation for that matter, or be similar to Stain."

"Those terms are perfectly acceptable," said Nedzu who looked forward to seeing what kind of fictional back-story Izuku could come up with.

**\--A short while later, in Class 1A…--**

"You were asked to write a fictional background of yourself as a villain?" asked Ochako who was rather surprised by the unusual assignment. The rest of Class 1A, including Katsuki, were also surprised by the unexpected assignment.

Izuku nodded and explained, "He said that it might help me to vent my negative emotions and memories."

"Well, if it actually works, then I'm all for it," said Eijirou who knew what it was like to have negative emotions and thoughts. He could still remember being too terrified to do anything to help his female schoolmates who were being threatened by an intimidatingly huge giant of a villain during middle school and how disappointed he was with himself for being a coward.

"What if it has the opposite effect?" asked Minoru who was worried about the idea of Izuku becoming a villain. He was quite certain that he was not the only one who was worried about it.

"I know that I'm not one to talk but if he really was tempted to be evil, he would have given up being a hero a long time ago," argued Himiko.

"Toga-san does have a point," said Momo. Unlike the boys, who were still unaware of the actual harem plan, the girls of Class 1A had seen Izuku's memories.

Katsuki clicked his tongue in displeasure but otherwise kept quiet. He knew that he was one of the main reasons why Izuku had so many repressed negative emotions and thoughts. In fact, Izuku did not even need to be a villain to permanently ruin Katsuki's chances to be a hero since all he had to do was simply tell the truth about what Katsuki, and nearly everyone else since kindergarten for that matter, had done to him for a decade. The bitter feeling of guilt was becoming an increasingly familiar feeling for Katsuki regardless of Izuku's willingness to let bygones be bygones.

"Well, just don't forget that you have friends who care for you, Midoriya-kun," said Tenya who knew what it was like to be driven by negative emotions. He was still indebted to Izuku and Shouko for saving his life when he foolishly tried to take on a villain named stain Stain who was responsible for crippling his elder brother, Tensei.

Izuku nodded with a smile and said, "I won't."

**\--Meanwhile, in a certain meeting room…--**

Rikiya was seated before the other top executives and notable warriors of the Meta Liberation Army. Standing beside him was Miyashita who frowned as he came to realise just how much power and influence the Meta Liberation Army actually had. Although Miyashita had promised to not do anything against the Meta Liberation Army as long as it strove for a more peaceful solution, he was not so naive or optimistic as to actually believe that everyone in the said army was willing to accept it.

Geten, a pale-skinned young man with pale hair, pale eyes and an effeminate face, clearly disliked Izuku and Shouko because they staunchly refused to accept the idea that only people with strong quirks were of any value. Izuku's chilling example of what could happen in a "meta-liberated society" only made Geten dislike the boy even more. It was also clear that Geten did not like the idea of Rikiya having respect towards Izuku.

Koukuu was seemingly open to Rikiya's suggested idea of a peaceful resolution but he had a certain arrogance which put Miyashita on edge. Considering that Koukuu was rather dismissive towards Izuku's disturbing example of quirk misuse, Miyashita was willing to bet that he had ulterior motives regardless of his apparent loyalty towards Rikiya. Miyashita was not the only one to notice Koukuu's dismissive attitude as Chitose wondered what the man, who was also a politician, was plotting.

Tomoyasu, whom Miyashita realised had serious mental issues in spite of his seemingly calm personality, feared that revising the goals of the Meta Liberation Army might be no different from failing in achieving its original goals. Only his loyalty towards Rikiya, who had assured him that revising the goals of the army was not necessarily the same as failing, prevented him from becoming maniacally desperate for "success".

A pro-hero who was actually a member of the Meta Liberation Army, a tall well-built man with small black eyes, a circular nose and a prominently large square jaw named Tokoname Tatsuyuki, was conflicted but was willing to follow Rikiya's idea of resolving matters peacefully with the rest of society. If nothing else, Tatsuyuki, who as also known as Slidin' Go, was not against the idea of preventing unnecessary casualties and collateral damage. He also seemed receptive to Izuku's ideas to loosen the strict restrictions on quirk usage.

Rikiya wore an unerringly cheerful smile and asked, "Is there anyone here who wishes to question my decision?"

"I do have one question," stated Koukuu who then said, "Surprisingly sound ideas and examples aside, there is no denying that Midoriya Izuku is against our original goal which happens to be your late father's goal as well. Yet you're not only supportive of Izuku's ideas and ideals but you're even willing to essentially give up the original goal of achieving absolute freedom in the usage of meta-abilities. What I want to know is why you, the son of Destro himself, would even consider giving up on that noble cause?"

Rikiya's smile became self-depreciative yet genuine as he replied, "I suppose that deserves an explanation." He then started to explain, "For as long as I can remember, I've lived in the shadow of my late father who is also the first leader of the Meta Liberation Army. Up until recently, I never even thought about questioning his ambitions. After all, his followers raised me and they spoke highly of him as, for the lack of a better term, a hero who tried to bring liberation to the lonely and downtrodden. However, my perception of my father and his goals shifted when Midoriya Izuku spoke about him."

"Why should his opinions about your father shift your perception?" asked Tomoyasu who was honestly baffled by the very idea of Rikiya being influenced by Izuku of all people.

Rikiya turned his attention towards Tomoyasu and answered, "For one thing, that boy didn't speak of my late father as a great leader worthy of worship nor did he dismiss him as a notorious villain. Instead, he spoke of him as a fellow human being who had suffered persecution for what he was literally born with." He then turn his attention towards the other members of the Meta Liberation Army and said, "Obvious differences aside, even I can see the similarities between them as fellow victims of quirk-related discrimination. That is why his statements about Destro during his first interview with Curious did not upset me even though they probably should. Not only that, Midoriya Izuku raised a good point that my late father lived in a time when those who lacked meta-abilites could still oppress those who had them. However, times have changed and while a change in how people live is still needed, perhaps the correct path lies not in complete liberation but in learning to take personal responsibility in our own actions as well as learning to empathise with others. We believe that our cause is noble and just because strict regulations of meta-abilities, as well as society's current obsession with 'heroic quirks', have caused many people such as Toga Himiko to become unwanted outcasts." Rikiya sighed as he admitted, "However, even I cannot deny the simple truth that achieving absolute freedom will not end the basic human failing of oppressing others. After all, could we deem someone like Muscular as wrong by the standards of our current beliefs even if he decides to harm those we hold dear with his powerful quirk? Could we deem someone like the Sludge Villain as evil for using his quirk to take over a person's body even if it means killing his victim in the process?"

Unable to contain himself, Geten glared at Rikiya and said, "Why should we even consider revising our current goals? Elevating one's ability is the only way to live! Life has no value beyond that sheer strength!"

"And what exactly counts as an ability?" asked Rikiya who had expected Geten to dislike the decision to change the goals of the Meta Liberation Army.

Surprised, Geten stuttered, "O-our meta-abilities of course! What else can it be?"

"Skills unrelated to one's meta-abilities for one thing," replied Rikiya who actually wore a deadpan expression as he then added, "In case none of you have noticed, people generally have skills and abilities that are not related to them. They may not be as 'powerful' or 'flashy' like certain meta-abilities but that does not make them any less valuable. Should I give you some examples?"

"No, I do not think examples are necessary, Grand Commander," said Koukuu who knew better than to deny the truth in Rikiya's statement. After all, everyone with a lick of common sense knew that people could have skills and talents which were unrelated to their meta-abilities. It just so happened that Geten's desire to hone his meta abilities had made him exceptionally oblivious to other forms of talents.

"While I have no reason to question the logic or morality of your decision, I must question the practicality of revealing ourselves to the leaders of current society for the sake of a peaceful resolution," said Tatsuyuki who then bitterly explained, "From my experience as a pro-hero, I can say for certain that the Hero Public Safety Commission will not readily give up their monopoly of the 'hero industry'."

Rikiya nodded at Tatsuyuki and said, "I understand your concerns which is why I will be formulating a backup plan with the other executives in case a peaceful resolution is impossible to achieve. Just because I see merit in another person's ideals does not mean that I am blind to the foolish failings of our current society and its leaders."

"Then I hope that your trust in Nedzu is not misplaced. He is notoriously cunning even among other pro-heroes," said Tatsuyuki.

Amused by Tatsuyuki's statement, Rikiya chuckled and said, "After speaking to him in person, I can most certainly agree."

**\--Shortly after the meeting…--**

"Miyashita-kun, care to give me your opinion about the members of the Meta Liberation Army you have met so far?" asked Rikiya who was in his private meeting room with Miyashita and Chitose.

Miyashita frowned as he replied, "Honestly, I think you should keep an eye out for most of them, especially Geten-san, Chikazoku-san and Hanabata-san."

"Oh, care to explain why?" asked Rikiya who smiled in honest amusement.

"Geten-san is, to put it simply, a quirk elitist. There is no way he will willingly agree to anything that will prevent him from showing off the superiority of his quirk. As for Chikazoku-san, it's clear that he is a fanatical believer of the army's original beliefs who hates the idea of losing. Hanabata-san is, let's face it, a politician and something tells me that he plans to gain allies among the 'loyalists' of the army," replied Miyashita.

"Your fears are certainly justified," said Rikiya who then turned his attention to Chitose and asked, "Do you wish to add anything to his statements, Kizuki-san?"

"Slidin' Go's familiarity with the Hero Public Safety Commission and the police force might be useful for our efforts achieve an agreeable compromise with the leaders of society. Also, he seems willing to accept the merits of your decision to change the goals of the Meta Liberation Army," replied Chitose.

Rikiya nodded and then said, "I want you two to head over to U.A. High School and inform Nedzu about the meeting we attended just now. I also want you to warn him of possible… turncoats who refuse to see the value of change."

Both Miyashita and Chitose nodded as they knew that a conflict between those who agreed with Rikiya's decision and those who refuse to let of of the original ideals was inevitable. It was merely a question of when and how it would happen.

**\--Elsewhere, in a certain hideout…--**

"What do you mean you can't find Dabi?!" demanded Tomura.

"It is as I have said. I cannot locate Dabi anywhere near this area," replied Kurogiri who had tried to locate Dabi after he had mysteriously disappeared.

Tomura scratched his neck in agitation as he rhetorically asked, "How hard can it be to find a half-burnt corpse of a freak!?" Although Tomura was sorely tempted to hunt down Dabi and turn him into dust, he knew that he could not afford to reveal himself to the public after losing nearly all of his members. He needed to either find more members to rebuild his League of Villains or join forces with another villainous group. The only question was, who would be willing to join forces with him?

Seeing Tomura's attempt to stay calm and plan in spite of his agitated state, Kurogiri sighed and thought, "Perhaps it is time that I get the Doctor involved. I can't leave Tomura alone while I search for Gigantomachia."

**\--In a nearby district not far from the hideout…--**

"Looks like I managed to lose Kurogiri," thought Dabi who wore a dark-grey hoodie and a pair of black fingerless gloves that he had stolen from a random biker to hide his scarred appearance.

Dabi scoffed bitterly as he muttered, "So much for striving to achieve Stain's ideals." The main reason why he joined the League of Villains was because he was inspired by Stain who was supposedly affiliated with the said group. He quickly suspected that the League of Villains and Stain were not allies but he was willing to be flexible as long as he was able to achieve his goal of destroying current society which was obsessed with "false heroes". However, given the recent loss of members, Dabi decided that he was better off on his own and thus left Tomura in secret.

He went into a dark alley with the intention of continuing Stain's work…

**\--Meanwhile, in a different part of Japan…--**

A little girl with long white hair, a small brown horn on the right side of her forehead and large red eyes was running away from her pursuers. Dressed in a plain pale-tan dress with bandages around her scarred arms and legs, the girl ran barefooted until she collided into another person who yelled, "Hey, watch it!"

The little girl whimpered as she stared up at other person who turned out to be Fuun dressed in a brown hoodie with a face mask to conceal her appearance. Fuun's annoyed expression quickly changed into concern as she realised that something was wrong and that the girl was clearly running away from something or someone.

"Ah, I see that you've found my daughter."

A chill ran down both the little girl and Fuun's spines as they turned their attention towards a pale man with short shaggy auburn hair, thin eyes with golden irises and small eyebrows. Fuun quickly recognised the plague doctor mask that he wore and realised that he was a member of the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group. She also realised that the man was after the obviously abused girl for some reason. Her pink cat-like eyes narrowed as she spoke to him, "Your daughter? She must have gotten most of her looks from her mother then."

Sensing the distrust in Fuun's facial expression and voice, the man shrugged and spoke in a disarmingly pleasant manner, "I get that a lot, unfortunately."

Fuun smirked in spite of the danger she was in and said, "Yeah… and JINX!"

Suddenly, an explosive flash of pink energy covered the entire alley…

**\--Back to Izuku who was having lunch with his harem…--**

"Wait, you're using Gentle Criminal as part of your inspiration?" asked Itsuka had just found out about Izuku's special assignment.

Izuku nodded and explained, "While I do not agree with Stain's methods, I can at least understand his frustrations with the way things currently are in society. I find Gentle Criminal's methods more agreeable in comparison."

"In other words, a villain who specialises in defaming pro-heroes then," said Setsuna.

"Pretty much," confirmed Izuku who then added, "That said, it's just a rough draft right now and it might change a lot by the time I'm done with it."

"Still, given your past circumstances, going down that particular path of sin does make a lot of sense," said Ibara.

"Plus it's a lot easier for people to sympathise with such a villain," said Shouko who knew from personal experience how bad some "heroes" could actually be.

"But, if you're truly planning to create a quirkless villain who specialises in defaming heroes, how will that villain get the necessary support to commit his villainous acts?" asked Reiko.

"Reiko-chan does have a point. It's not like you can grow money like mushrooms," said Kinoko.

"Shouldn't it be 'money doesn't grow on trees'?" asked Pony who tilted her head curiously.

"It's just a mushroom pun," explained Yui.

"It's not just a matter of funding. Even villains need at least some level of support from both technology and other people," said Melissa.

"Like having someone who knows how to hack a pro-hero's security system?" asked Kyouka who was present during the I-Island incident.

"That's certainly one example," agreed Melissa.

"The thing is, it's not just common civilians and pro-heroes who will look down upon a quirkless person. I'm quite certain most villains would do the same unless the quirkless person offers something of immediate value to them or keeps his quirkless status a secret," said Izuku.

"So getting support of any kind would be even more difficult difficult than usual," said Momo.

Izuku nodded and said, "Unless the villainous version of myself has a talent for making support items out of scrap or raw materials, he will need to depend on someone to make or supply support items to make up for his quirklessness."

"It's not like you can just ask someone like Mei-chan to supply you with her 'babies' if you're a villain," said Ochako.

Mei nodded and said, "Even I wouldn't offer my services or my cute babies to a villain under normal circumstances."

"Man, the assignment's even harder than I thought!" said Mina.

"What assignment?"

Surprised, Izuku and his harem turned around to see Nejire who was looking at them curiously. Standing behind her was Yuuyu who was glowering at Tako which had perceived her as a possible threat. Some witnesses had claimed that Yuuyu and Tako were glaring at each other so intensely that there were electrical sparks between them.

"Oh, Nedzu-sensei gave me a special school assignment to write down a back story of a fictional quirkless villain," said Izuku. He did not want to alarm Nejire or Yuuyu so he did not mention that the villain was supposed to be a villainous version of himself.

Yuuyu blinked in surprise as she turned her attention towards Izuku and asked, "A fictional quirkless villain? That's a rather unusual assignment."

Izuku chuckled and admitted, "I thought the same when Nedzu-sensei asked me to do the assignment."

"So are you going to write about yourself as a villain?" asked Nejire. When she noticed that everyone was staring at her in wide-eyed shock, she tilted her head innocently and explained, "Midoriya-kun's basically quirkless before he took the entrance exams and he did act like a villain when he talked about how quirks could be misused."

Izuku and his harem could hear Sumomo mentally speak to them, "I hate to say this but Nejire-chan's got a point."

Izuku sighed and admitted, "Yes, Nedzu-sensei wants me to write a fictional back story of myself as a villain."

"Well, that's new," said Yuuyu who then added, "I don't think anyone has ever been given the task to write down a fictional back story of themselves as a villain before."

"Well, this school is supposed to train students to be future pro-heroes so the very idea of students imagining themselves as villains would normally be rather counter-intuitive," said Itsuka.

"That said, Nedzu-sensei decided to give Izu-chan the assignment because he felt that it would be good for him, kero," explained Tsuyu.

"Considering what happened during that interview, I can kind of see Nedzu-sensei's point," said Yuuyu who then said, "Not to mention that some of the students here are convinced that Midoriya has a sex cult instead of a harem."

Izuku blushed and stuttered, "W-wait a minute! W-what do you mean a sex cult?!"

Yuuyu rolled her eyes and explained, "Considering that you have more than twenty girls in your harem, of course people will start to wonder if your harem is actually some sort of sex cult."

Tooru, whom Izuku could have sworn was visibly blushing, giggled sheepishly and said, "Haya-san does have a point."

"All of us are undoubted attracted to Izuku after all," admitted Ibara while Yui and Reiko nodded in agreement with her.

The girls around Izuku then noticed that he was mumbling something under his breath. Both Yuuyu and Nejire stared at him curiously while Ochako sighed and apologetically spoke to them, "Sorry about this. Deku does that sometimes."

"That's okay," replied Nejire who then innocently added, "I'm just surprised that Midoriya-kun's going to use the sex cult idea for his assignment."

A moment of shocked silence passed before Tsuyu asked disbelievingly, "You can actually understand him?"

"Even Melissa-chan and I can only get half of what he says while he's in this state!" exclaimed Mei.

"And what do you mean by using the sex cult idea for his assignment?" asked Itsuka who was quite certain that she should be very worried.

"Oh, he's going to create a fictional sex cult so that his fictional quirkless villain can get all the support and technology he needs to commit his acts of villainy," explained Nejire.

Another moment of silence passed before most of the girls slapped their hands onto their blushing faces out of sheer exasperation. The collective volume of the "face-palming" was loud enough for the entire dining hall to hear.

**\--Back to a certain girl who could "hex" people…--**

A black cat with pink eyes was carrying a white kitten with red eyes in its mouth. It leapt onto a roof with practised ease as it made its way to a safe location where the both of them could rest easy for a while.

Once they were in a sufficiently safe location, a small burst of pink energy flashed around the cat and the kitten to reveal Fuun and the red-eyed girl with white hair.

Thankful that the transformation aspect of her quirk allowed her to retain her clothes, as well as that of her targets, Fuun turned her attention to the little girl and asked, "Okay, first things first, what's your name and why does the yakuza want you?"

Rather than answering Fuun's question, the little girl stared at her for a moment before she suddenly hugged her and cried instead. Surprised by the girl's response, Fuun petted her head awkwardly as she realised that the girl had probably been through a lot of horrible treatment and decided to let her calm down for a bit.

Some time later, the girl's wails and sobs quietened down to soft hiccups and Fuun repeated her question with a softer tone, "As I was saying just now, what's your name and why does the yakuza want you?"

The girl did not let go of her grip on Fuun when she replied, "M-my name's Eri. The… yakuza…?"

Fuun nodded to confirm, "Yeah, that man's a member of the yakuza."

Eri frowned as she spoke, "His name's Overhaul and…"

Fear and panic filled Fuun's mind as she suddenly held onto Eri's shoulders and said, "Wait… that dude's Overhaul… as in the boss of the Shie Hassaikai?!" Although Fuun was not a member of any villainous groups, she made it a point to know about at least some of the major groups such as the League of Villains.

Eri nodded and sadly replied, "Yes."

Fuun let go of Eri's shoulders and walked into a corner so that she could squat down and hold her head in her hands as she groaned, "Oh, my god…! I just pissed off the leader of the Shie Hassaikai! I'm. SO. BLOODY. DEAD!"

Eri looked down as she spoke, "I'm sorry for being cursed."

Surprised, Fuun turned her attention towards Eri and asked, "Cursed?"

Eri nodded and said, "My quirk's a curse that made my daddy disappear. My mummy didn't want a cursed child so she gave me to my grandpa. When my grandpa got ill, Overhaul decided to take care of me but he…" Eri hugged herself as she could remember horrible memories of being torn apart and reassembled by Overhaul's quirk.

Staring at the trembling girl, Fuun recalled her own past as an orphan who later developed a "villainous quirk". Realising that Eri was badly mistreated for her quirk, just like herself, Fuun sighed and hugged the girl again. She then asked, "Eri-chan, do you know how your quirk works?"

Eri shook her head and replied, "I only know that I can make people and animals disappear and Overhaul wants pieces of me to make something."

Fuun frowned as she though, "What can he possibly make out of her flesh and blood? Also, what kind of sick fuck would do such a thing to a little girl?"

Realising that she had no choice, and aware of a certain green-haired boy who advocated for the fair and reasonable treatment of people even if they possessed villainous quirks, Fuun said, "Eri-chan, we're heading to a place where we might find someone who can help us. It may take a while for us to get there and we'll have to use different forms to avoid Overhaul and his goons."

"You're not going to give me back to him?" asked Eri who was afraid to feel hope.

Fuun snorted and rhetorically asked, "And let that sick bastard do even more horrible things to you?" She smirked as bravely as she could as she added, "I may be a villainess but that doesn't mean that I'm an evil bitch. Besides, I did turn him into a toad just now so I'm pretty sure he'll kill me even if I offer him a billion dollars."

Eri felt a pleasant emotion which she did not have a name for. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged Fuun and said, "Thank you…"

"Fuun. My name's Juusan Fuun," replied Fuun.

Eri nodded and said, "Thank you, Fuun-oneechan."

Fuun smiled as she petted Eri and thought, "The next time I meet that ass-hole, I'm going to turn him into a slug and then either stomp him into a slimy paste or dump a whole bag of salt onto him."

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Overhaul, whose name was Chisaki Kai, was still a toad. A big fat ugly toad with auburn skin covered in warts and yellow eyes. In fact, the toad was so ugly that even other toads would find him exceptionally hideous.

Kai was croaking angrily while his two most loyal supporters brought him back to the headquarters of the Shie Hassaikai. Although Eri was undeniably essential in their plans to bring back glory to their yakuza group, they did not want to take any risks while their leader was in such a vulnerable state. After all, Kai was currently a toad which was clearly quirkless. At the very least, they wanted their leader to be back in his domain until his involuntary transformation wore off.

The two followers, a man with thin dark eyes, pointed eyebrows, chin-length hair which form arrow-shaped clock-needles named Kurono Hari and a seemingly small creature which was actually a tall and muscular man with a spiked nose, a long square-shaped chin and spiky blond hair named Irinaka Jooi, mentally wished that the agitated toad would stop croaking so much. As Kai's most faithful followers, they knew that Kai was agitated either because he had been just turned into a toad or, more likely, because the villainess responsible for the said transformation had taken Eri away with her. They also realised Kai refused to realise just how vulnerable he was as he clearly wanted them to go after the villainess that had escaped with Eri. Hopefully, Kai would see reason after being brought back to headquarters which had mirrors that would allow him to have a good look at himself and realise just how vulnerable he was at the moment.

As loyal as Hari and Jooi were, even they knew that Kai could punish them by destroying and reassembling their bodies repeatedly.

When the two men and a toad reached the headquarters, they quickly rushed to Kai's personal office without saying a word to any of the other members of the yakuza group. The two men were thankful that most of Kai's subordinates were smart enough to stay out of their way without asking any question. Then again, given Kai's ruthless nature, the less competent ones had a tendency to be "weeded out" very quickly.

Once they had reached Kai's office, they placed Kai onto his table. Hari them told Jooi, "Jooi, please get a mirror and a basin of clean water. I'll speak to Kai." Jooi nodded and quickly left before Hari turned his attention towards Kai and tiredly explained, "Kai, I know that Eri is vital for our plans but we cannot afford to go after her while you're a toad, a quirkless one at that. I also know that being a naked toad equals to being… very exposed to this filthy world. However, unless we're mistaken, the transformation will only last for a whole day at most. We'll be sending out men to go after Eri while you remain here until the transformation wears off."

Kai clearly understood Hari's words and calmed down enough that Hari could afford to breathe a soft sigh of relief. No matter how angry or prejudiced Kai was, he was smart enough to realise that Hari had a point.

Jooi quickly returned with the requested items and Kai was clearly horrified by his own reflection. Not even humans with toad quirks were as hideous as his current form was. It was therefore not surprising that Kai quickly developed a very personal grudge against Fuun and swore to tear her into pieces slowly and painfully for his humiliation.

Little did Kai, Hari and Jooi realise that a certain large muscular man with long light-brown hair named Rappa Kendou saw Hari talking to a large toad as though it was Kai and was smart enough to put two and two together to make a four. The large man was barely able to contain his laughter when he found out. He also made sure that Jooi and Hari realise that he knew the truth by asking them a question when the two men gave orders to the rest of the Yakuza to head out and find Eri.

The said question was, "So… do we need to get any bugs while our toad-faced leader is 'indisposed'?" Unlike most of the yakuza, Kendou had no respect or fear for Kai as a leader and only remained loyal out of a desire to defeat him one day.

Not surprisingly, both Hari and Jooi looked like they had been slapped on the face when Kendou asked that question and they harshly warned him to keep quiet about it unless he wanted Kai to dismantle him, permanently. While the rest of the yakuza were confused, if not horrified by Kendou's lack of respect towards Kai, the man grinned smugly for the rest of the day with no sign of regret any time soon.

Needless to say, Kai was having a very bad day and mentally groaned, "This day cannot get any worse!"

**\--Later that day, at U.A. High School…--**

Nemuri was laughing until her stomach hurt after hearing Izuku's idea for his fictional back story as a villain. Once she calmed down a little, she wiped a mirthful tear from her eye and said, "That's got to be both the smartest and the dumbest idea I've ever heard! Seriously, a sex cult of all things? You're basically making the back story of a villain protagonist from a hentai anime series."

Izuku scratched the back of his head as he sheepishly explained, "Well, in my defence, getting the necessary support would a lot easier if I could somehow 'convince' members of the opposite sex to join me in my quest for 'justified revenge'. Plus, Himiko-chan wasn't always with the League of Villains and Sumomo-chan used to be a villain until recently."

"That's certainly true," agreed Nemuri who was still grinning as she turned her attention towards the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B to ask, "So, do any of you have any comments about this?"

"Well, embarrassment and silliness aside, it is a surprisingly sound plan," admitted Momo.

"Plus, it's still highly possible for Izuku to gain an influence over us if he has Sumomo. He does not even have to be in the hero course to do so," said Itsuka.

"Not to mention, between Deku and Sumomo-chan's memories, I honestly don't think many people will be able to resist their combined efforts to gain control for very long," said Ochako.

"That's not counting Himiko-chan's memories, kero," added Tsuyu.

"That's certainly true," admitted Nemuri who then asked Izuku, "However, I can't help but wonder if you're actually comfortable with the idea of your fictional villainous self basically raping girls into submission. Both mentally and physically."

"If you mean comfortable enough to actually execute it as a role-playing idea, probably not," admitted Izuku who then added, "However, since we're talking about a fictional version of myself who has decided to be a villain instead of holding onto his original dream to be a hero, I think some liberties can be excused. After all, we can always consider the possibility of the villain having his sense of morals and affection twisted by years of abuse to the point that he basically broke."

Nemuri smirked as she spoke to Izuku, "There's also the element of corruption since we're talking about making your unwilling victims experience not only your painful memories, which would arguably be even more psychologically painful than your original memories, but also Sumomo-chan's memories and possibly even Himiko-chan's memories. The chances of an innocent maiden being unaffected by such… 'memory corruption' is highly unlikely."

"Makes sense," said Himiko who was still haunted by the memories of isolation and ridicule which Izuku was forced to endure for years due to being quirkless.

Mina asked Izuku, "So, how quickly you can complete that assignment?"

"Since there's the provisional licence exam, not any time soon. However, I think I can get done in a couple of weeks after that," replied Izuku.

"Just don't forget that your primary focus is the exam. This assignment is really just additional work," said Nemuri.

Izuku nodded as he spoke to Nemuri, "I understand, Nemuri-neechan."

"Now that the amusing discussion is out of the way, let's discuss about the bedding arrangement for tonight and tomorrow," said Nemuri.

"I propose that Class 1A gets Izuku for tonight followed by the girls of Class 1B tomorrow night," suggested Itsuka who then added, "Since Melissa-chan and Mei-chan will not take part in the exam, I think that they can afford to wait until after the exam is over to have their turn with him."

Mei shrugged and said, "Works for me. Melissa-chan and I are currently making a new baby that will make sex a lot more… interesting." Izuku and the other girls in his harem wore worried expressions while Melissa blushed in embarrassment and Nemuri grinned in eager anticipation.

"Why are you letting us have our way with Midori first?" asked Mina.

"For one thing, we'll probably not have sex on Saturday and definitely not on Sunday. Also, unlike you girls, we don't live in the same dorm building as Izuku so we won't have any chance to cuddle with him on those two nights," explained Itsuka.

"I see, so you plan to reduce the number of consecutive days when you can't spend time with him by delaying your turn," said Momo.

"Pretty much," confirmed Itsuka.

Sumomo's mental image smiled eagerly as she spoke to Izuku and his harem, "Well, if everyone's all right with it, then let's get things started!"

**\--Start of role-play…--**

Ochako's eyes fluttered open as she slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes then opened wide in panic as she realised that she was restrained onto a pillory in such a way that her upper body was bent down. As she was dressed in her form-fitting hero suit, her backside was even more prominently displayed by her embarrassing posture. There was also a large mirror, like the ones used for dance lessons, placed in front of her.

Fighting back her growing panic, Ochako looked around and realised that she was not alone. Next to her was Tsuyu followed by Mina, Kyouka, Momo, Shouko and Tooru who also wore hero suits and were similarly restrained. The other girls soon regained consciousness.

Tsuyu's face seemed blank as usual but Ochako could tell that she was panicking as she asked, "Ochako-chan, where are we and what has happened to us?"

"I don't know," replied Ochako who was about to ask the other distressed girls when a familiar voice spoke to them.

"Well, it looks like the sleeping beauties have finally woken up."

Ochako stared at the mirror which revealed Himiko standing behind them with a predatory grin on her blushing face. Recognising the psychotic villainess, Ochako paled and stuttered, "Y-you won't get away with this! The other heroes will find us and stop you for sure!"

Himiko's grin widened as she spoke to Ochako, "Now, why would you want the heroes to ruin our fun?"

"Fun? Who in their right mind thinks that getting stabbed or bled to death is fun?" growled Mina as she glared at Himiko's reflection.

Himiko giggled as she spoke, "Well, lucky for you girls, I have a… different kind of stabbing in mind. The kind that I'm sure you'll all love, eventually."

"I sincerely doubt that," said Momo as she glared defiantly at Himiko's reflection.

"Then allow me to prove you wonderful ladies wrong!" said Himiko as she stepped aside to reveal Izuku who was wearing a blindfold, a gag, manacles with chains on his wrists and ankles and nothing else. He was also clearly unwell as he was breathing heavily, was drooling profusely and had a very stiff erection which was twitching while leaking pre-ejaculate.

Shocked by Izuku's appearance, Kyouka yelled, "W-what the fuck?!"

"Do you all like it? I was able to capture Deku-baby and make him fall in love with me with lost of 'fun-time drugs'!" said Himiko.

"N-no… Deku…" said Ochako who could not tear her eyes off his muscled physique and his erection.

"A madwoman like you will never understand real love!" growled Shouko.

Himiko shrugged and argued, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't at least try and have fun while I'm at it." She then turned her attention towards Izuku and smirked as she spoke, "Which reminds me…"

Himiko pressed a remove control to release the chains on Izuku's manacles. The boy flexed his muscular arms and legs for a moment before Himiko whispered to him, "Deku-baby, go nuts and knock yourself out!"

Driven by pure instinct, Izuku activated 1.0% of One For All and approached Ochako. He then tore off the bottom of her suit to reveal her moist womanhood. Ochako panicked as she begged, "W-wait Deku! Please don't…!"

Ochako's pleas fell on deaf ears as Izuku tore off the rest of her suit and then impaled her vagina with his hot phallus. Ochako saw stars as the glans of Izuku's stiff member slammed against her cervix. Both Ochako and Izuku shuddered for a moment before he started to thrust his hips vigorously like a beast in heat. Ochako's cries and pleas quickly turned into moans as Izuku continued to ravish her roughly while fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples. The other restrained girls blushed as they stared at Ochako's reflection which revealed her lewd expression of ecstasy and hear her lustful moans of pleasure. When Izuku started to pay attention to her clitoris by stroking it, she begged, "Please… fill me with your come!"

Before long, Ochako and Izuku climaxed at the same time, his seed filling her womb while her legs shook and buckled due to her intense orgasm. Izuku then pulled his semen-covered member out of her twitching vagina which was leaking his white seed.

Seemingly unsatisfied with just one orgasm, Izuku turned his attention towards Tsuyu who was simultaneously scared and aroused. Tsuyu's eyes stared at Ochako's blissful post-orgasmic expression and knew that she would soon feel the same pleasure whether she wanted it or not. As expected, Izuku tore off Tsuyu's suit before he started having sex with her. However, unlike Ochako, Izuku focused on ramming his penis as deeply and furiously into Tsuyu as possible by holding onto her hips. Tsuyu's tongue hung limply from her mouth as she quickly gave in to her animalistic desire to breed and coated herself in a slimy layer of mucus. She even wrapped her legs around Izuku's waist so that his erection could enter her more deeply. Tsuyu's croaked loudly as Izuku reached orgasm and filled her eager womb with his semen.

After releasing Tsuyu who was still twitching limply due to her own orgasm, Izuku proceeded to have sex with Mina next after tearing off her suit. While having rough sex with her, he teased her clitoris with his right hand which was covered in Tsuyu's mucus. Mina bit her lower lip as she tried to stop herself from moaning as she could feel Izuku's phallus rub against every sensitive spot in her womanhood. However, she eventually gave in to her sexual desires as she moaned while swaying her hips, "Oh, god! This feels so good!"

Mina did not last long as Izuku not only continued to ravish her while teasing her clitoris but also stated to tease her left nipple as though he was trying to milk her. She soon cried out and climaxed, causing Izuku to orgasm as well.

Kyouka swallowed nervously as she could tell that Izuku was somehow still able to keep going in spite of having sex with three girls already. When Izuku approached her, he did not tear off her suit like he had done with Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina. Instead, he pulled down her pants to expose her backside and wet womanhood. He then proceeded to have sex with her with great vigour. In spite of her efforts, Kyouko could not contain her sensual gasps and moans which seemed to drive Izuku even more into a frenzy as he put his hands under her shirt and started to pinch her nipples. Izuku was not only one to be affected by Kyouka's sexy voice as Momo, Shouko, Tooru and Himiko were also aroused by it. Kyouka's petite body was barely able to endure the rough rutting which she was currently experiencing so it did not take long for her to reach orgasm. She screamed as her tight vagina squeezed Izuku's hard member so much that he climaxed as well, filling her womb with his ejaculate.

Momo trembled in fear and arousal as Izuku turned his attention towards her. Since her hero-suit was basically a sleeveless leotard which exposes a lot of skin, Izuku did not need to tear it off her. Instead he pulled her suit aside so that he could grope her large breasts and plunge his member into her exposed private part. He then switched his tactics as his hands quickly moved towards her backside so that he could grope them. Her breasts swayed with obscene freedom as Izuku continued to thrust his hips so that his member could enter deeply into her increasingly submissive womanhood. Shame and pleasure filled her mind as she could see her own reflection which showed her lewd facial expression as she moaned sensually. Eventually, both Izuku and Momo climaxed at the same time. However, in spite of having sex with five partners already, his member was still stiff and full of vigour. It was increasingly clear that One For All had somehow boosted Izuku's sexual stamina beyond his normal limits.

Shouko swallowed nervously as she knew that it was her turn to be ravished by Izuku. Similar to Kyouka, her pants were pulled down to reveal her naked backside and nether part. Izuku then started to have sex with her while ripping her shirt apart to expose her breasts. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning as Izuku fondled her exposed breasts. In spite of her effort to resist, she could not deny the pleasure she felt Izuku's member plunged deep into her womanhood repeatedly and his warm hands fondling her breasts. Before long, she could feel his seed fill her womb which caused her to climax as well.

Tooru, who was essentially naked anyway, was completely helpless when Izuku turned his attention towards her. Although she was invisible, she was pretty sure that she was wearing the same facial expression as the other restrained girls while Izuku had sex with her. Were if not for her shoes and gloves, as well as her "dripping-wet girly bits" and drooling mouth, it would have looked as though Izuku was thrusting his penis into empty air. Her cries of pleasure could be heard as Izuku continued to thrust his hips until they both climaxed and his seed filled her womb.

Thrilled by what she had seen, Himiko hugged herself as she trembled and said, "What a wonderful expression of love!" She licked her drooling lips as she stripped herself naked and spoke to Izuku, "You can still keep going, can't you? Surely you can handle one more-"

Suddenly, Izuku tackled her and spread her legs wide so that he could ravish her on the spot. Himiko wore a delighted grin as his member stabbed deeply into her eager nether part. It did not take long for Izuku to start thrusting his hips furiously while keeping her legs apart with his hands. Himiko quickly submitted to the pleasure as she fondled her own breasts while Izuku continued to drive her crazy with his aggressively incredible sex drive. In fact, Himiko climaxed before Izuku could orgasm himself. Considering that Himiko was very aroused by what Izuku had done and the said boy had already climaxed seven times, it was no wonder why it had happened.

After Himiko had climaxed once, Izuku shifted her body so that he could have sex with her "doggy-style". She loved the feeling of being dominated as Izuku continued to have his way with her even though her body was already sensitive from her first climax. By the time Izuku climaxed, Himiko had climaxed a second time.

Exhausted and spent, both Izuku and Himiko collapsed onto the floor while Himiko gleefully thought, "We're all going to be SO happy together, forever!"

Little did she know that the pillories were accidentally unlocked, thus allowing the heroines to take action against her…

**\--End of role-play…--**

"And that's a wrap!" said Itzuka who was blushing at the realisation as just how insatiable Izuku could be if he had sex while using even 1% of One For All.

Nemuri grinned happily as she knew that Izuku's had the potential to become so good in sex that he would be able to satisfy every girl in his current harem and still have more to spare. She could not wait for that wonderful day to come but she was willing to wait until everyone was sure that Izuku could do it. The poor/lucky boy was terribly dehydrated after his latest sexual achievement after all.

Izuku gratefully gulped down a whole bottle of apple juice which Ibara had given to him. Although One For All was undeniably useful in enhancing his already great sexual prowess, there was also no denying that his body still had its limits and had to be replenished to make up for the "lost fluids". Perhaps a relaxing break in between a few partners would allow him to improve his sexual endurance even further?

As his thirst was quenched, Izuku remembered something and worriedly asked the girls of Class 1A, including Himiko, "Are you all all right? I know that I was supposed to act like some sort of sex-starved lunatic, as per Himiko-chan and Sumomo-chan's collaborative planning for this role-play, but I didn't expect myself to be so… savage about it."

It should be reminded that Sumomo could increase Izuku's libido at will and, with the boy's consent given the topic of the role-play, she had done just that. The resulting sexual beast Izuku had become was a lot more aggressive than anyone had thought.

Ochako grinned bashfully and said, "Well, we'll certainly be sore for a while but… well… it definitely felt good."

"The feeling of being completely dominated like that… it's more thrilling than I expected," admitted Momo while Shouko nodded in agreement with her.

"If anything, we're more worried about you. I mean, you've pushed your limits after all, kero," said Tsuyu.

Izuku smiled reassuringly and replied, "Other than being tired, sore and dehydrated, I'm fine."

"Considering that you have just cream-pied eight different girls in one go, that's a given," said Kyouka who still could not believe that Izuku had just broken his sexual record even if quirk usage was involved.

Setsuna rubbed her chin as she thought, "You know, I can't help but wonder what would happen if he has only one sexual partner for the night. I mean, can you imagine how many times the girl will have to make him cum just to comfortably empty his balls?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's curious," said Mina who grinned at Setsuna.

Kyouka shook her head and said, "If it were me, I'd probably be permanently ruined."

Nemuri smiled and was about to say something when Ochako stared at her with a deadpan expression and said, "No, you do not count Nemuri-neechan. We all know you've experienced multiple orgasms even before you joined this harem."

"Fair enough," admitted Nemuri who knew better than to deny her sexually active past before joining the harem.

Since Izuku was understandably exhausted, it was agreed that everyone would just relax for the rest of the night and then get some much-needed sleep.

Little did they know that trouble was coming towards the school.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

The plot progresses with a dose of smut along the way.

As I have stated in the very first chapter, this story is inspired by a certain BNHA doujin which currently has two translated chapters and the role-play scene is a homage to that doujin which is admittedly darker than this version of the scene.

Also, let it be said that writing sex scenes in which all the girls are assuming the same sexual position is more challenging to write well than expected due to the obvious lack of "positional diversity".

At any rate, I'll be posting at least one chapter of the other two BNHA stories before I post the next one of this story.

Stay safe and be sure to practice good hygiene.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	18. Chapter 18

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 18: Izuku, Class 1B, Two Inventors, a Robot and a Lead**

Izuku, along with the girls of Class 1B, dragged their feet to the place where they would be having their usual "harem meeting" with Nemuri. As for why the boy and the girls were so exhausted, every student from the hero course had been pushed to work especially hard in preparation for the upcoming Provisional Hero License Exams which would be held on Monday. Considering that the following two days, Saturday and Sunday, were off days for the students to fully rest and calm themselves, it was no wonder why the respective home room teachers of Class 1A and Class 1B decided to push them to their very limits and beyond on that day.

The girls of Class 1A, who were not taking part in any sexual activities on that day due to an agreement with the girls of Class 1B, decided to head straight back to the dorms to rest instead of attending the meeting. Izuku honestly could not blame them as he was not sure if he could even muster the stamina to have sex with anyone.

Nemuri, who had been waiting for Izuku and the girls to arrive, took note of their exhausted states and knowingly asked, "Hard day?"

Setsuna groaned as she groused, "What was your first clue?"

Ibara sighed as she tiredly spoke to Nemuri, "Our bodies and wills were truly tested today."

Pony stared longingly at the mattresses and said, "I just want to lie down and laze for the rest of today!"

"We'll be sleeping like the dead tonight," said Reiko while Yui nodded in agreement with her.

Kinoko held a pathetically limp mushroom in her hand and said, "Even my mushrooms are exhausted, shroom!"

"I'm too tired to even think about anything other than rest today," said Itsuka.

Sumomo's mental image appeared in everyone's minds and mentally groused, "I'm not doing any physical work and yet I'm exhausted just from observing everyone today!"

Izuku chuckled as he spoke to Nemuri, "Personally, I agree with them. Our teachers really put us through the wringer today and we're all too tired to do anything other than rest."

Nemuri smiled and said, "Well, I'm not opposed to letting you all relax for tonight. After all, sex is something meant to be enjoyed, not forced."

"Then please excuse me!" said Pony, who had already taken a shower and even brushed her teeth in advance, immediately leapt onto a mattress to lie down. She sighed with a dopey grin on her face as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "So soft…!"

Izuku, Nemuri and they other girls from Class 1B were amused by Pony's antics and soon joined her to relax on the mattresses. Before long, Izuku was lazing on a mattress while petting Pony who was happily nuzzling into the left side of his abdomen while hugging him. His right arm was draped around Setsuna's shoulders while the girl hugged his chest with a cheeky grin on her face. Kinoko, whose face was dangerously close to his "mushroom", was resting between his legs while hugging his left leg. Ibara, who allowed Izuku to rest his head on her thighs, smiled contentedly as she gently ran her finger through his fluffy hair. Had Minoru, Denki or Hanta seen Izuku's current state, they would have been very tempted to murder him.

Although it was possible for at least one more girl to "squeeze in", Itsuka, Yui and Reiko decided to rest separately with the class representative resting between the two quiet girls who were hugging her. They were supposed to be relaxing after all and Itsuka knew that getting everyone to hug Izuku at the same time would lead to a rather "uncomfortably cramped" situation. Besides, Yui and Reiko were good "cuddle-mates".

Nemuri grinned as she spoke to the relaxing students, "So, do any of you have any plans for anything tomorrow?"

"Well, since we're probably not doing anything tonight, maybe we can have our turn tomorrow morning?" asked Itsuka who was still determined to have her turn with Izuku.

"It would help everyone relax," said Yui while Reiko nodded in agreement with her.

Izuku blushed as he spoke, "I'm not against it but I'd rather not be completely drained like last time."

"Nothing that a few meals, lots of water and half a day of rest won't fix!" said Setsuna whose toothy grin had widened. Recognising the desire in the eyes of the girls from Class 1B, Izuku knew that he would not escape from their grasp.

**\--Meanwhile, in Dorm 1A…--**

Melissa was blushing while she asked Mei, "Are you absolutely sure that this modified version of the MSB is safe for use?"

Mei grinned at Melissa and gave her a thumb's up while saying, "Don't worry! I guarantee that this baby is perfectly safe!"

"Well, if you insist that it is safe for use…" said Melissa who then started to strip herself naked. Unlike Melissa, Mei took off her clothes quickly and the two girls were soon completely naked.

As for why the two inventors were naked, they were about to test the "adult features" of a modified MSB. Unlike Izuku's "pet", which was currently roaming around stealthily to detect any suspicious activity along with its "brethren", the robot was pink in colour and the arms on its back were tipped with phallic dildos which could vibrate or wriggle with the help of pneumatics and even secrete a "milky lubricant" as fake ejaculate. Its left arm had a dildo which was covered in small bumps to offer maximum stimulation while its right arm was tipped with a ribbed dildo which was divided into six segments. The robot's seven light-blue eyes stared at the two girls in an almost curious manner until Mei instructed it, "Okay, time to show us what you can do!"

As soon as Mei gave the order, the robot immediately leapt onto Mei like an excited puppy. Since the robot was lightweight and Mei was used to carrying heavy tools, she did not fall down onto her back when the robot leap onto her and wrapped its middle and back tentacles around her waist and hips. Its two front-most legs quickly started groping Mei's ample chest while rubbing the left dildo against Mei's slit. Mei bit her lower lip in excitement as she was going to be the first girl in all of U.A. High School, if not the whole world, to experience sex with a semi-autonomous robot. As far as she was concerned, it was a significant step in the advancement of robotic science.

Mei almost gasped when her nipples were sucked by the suctions cups on the robots front-most legs. In her moment of weakness, her legs spread a little wider, thus allowing the bumps on the left dildo to rub against her clitoris. Mei's shaking legs struggled to stay stable as her nipples and clitoris were stimulated simultaneously. Seemingly satisfied with Mei's "level of wetness", the robot inserted the dildo into Mei's eager vagina. Her eyes rolled back as the bumps on the dildo rubbed against the sensitive spots in her womanhood.

Melissa stared at Mei and the robot with a mixture of worry for Mei's safety, curiosity of the robot's full potential and arousal from the erotic sight before her. She could not help but rub her legs together as the robot started to make the left dildo vibrate.

The vibrating dildo caused Mei to see stars as it vibrated while entering her nether part until its tip touched her cervix. The vibrations caused the bumps to rub against the walls of her vagina thus causing her even more pleasure. She wore an expression of ecstasy as she instinctively hugged the robot and thought, "I'm going to cum soon at this rate!"

It did not take long for Mei to climax while the robot filled her with its fake ejaculate which was especially designed to prevent accidental infections. She screamed as her whole body became tense due to her orgasm. After she had calmed down, the robot gently released her and pulled it's still-vibrating dildo out of her vagina. Fake ejaculate flowed freely from Mei's private part and formed a pool beneath her groin. She grinned at Melissa while speaking between gasps of breath, "That… was… awesome…!"

"So… how to you rate this compared to sex with Deku?" asked Melissa.

After calming down a bit, Mei replied, "With the correct modifications, this baby will be a real sex machine. That said, I don't think it'll ever match to Izuku when it comes to hugs and kisses."

Melissa smiled as she spoke to Mei, "I imagine that it'll hard to have any real romance with a machine unless it has human-level intellect and emotions."

"That too," agreed Mei who then asked Melissa, "So, you want to have a go too?"

Melissa's blush deepened as she embarrassedly replied, "Well, it'll be waste not to try it out at least."

Mei grinned as she ordered the robot, "Go and give her a good time."

Obeying Mei's command, the robot leapt onto Melissa who yelped in surprise. The robot then quickly climbed around Melissa so that it could restrain her limbs from behind with its front and rear legs. Much like with Mei, the robot quickly started groping Melissa's breasts with its middle pair of legs. The suction cups on the middle legs quickly latched onto her nipples, causing Melissa to gasp. However, instead of using its left tentacle, it opted to use its right tentacle instead to rub against Melissa's already-wet nether part. As sexually excited as she was, the robot did not wait for long to insert the ribbed dildo into her womanhood. Melissa moaned as the dildo started to wriggle about while deep inside her vagina like a tentacle or Tsuyu's tongue. The ridges on the tentacle rubbed against Melissa's vaginal folds while the soft tip gently rubbed against her cervix. Melissa was close to climaxing when Mei decided get up so that she sould kiss her while groping her backside. Unable to hold back, Melissa orgasmed while the robot filled her with is fake ejaculate.

After her orgasm, Melissa leaned against Mei so that she could stand as the robot pulled the right dildo out of her vagina. The robot then repositioned itself so that it held Melissa and Mei together in an intimately close matter. Surprised by the unexpected action, Melissa had to ask, "Mei-chan, is it supposed to do that without being told?"

Mei shook her head and said, "No…"

Suddenly, the robot inserted its wriggling right dildo into Mei's private part and its vibrating left dildo into Melissa's. Both girls gasped while the two dildos went deep into their respective vaginas. As the two girls were held close together, they instinctively hugged each other while their breasts rubbed together. Their minds were clouded by pleasure as they started kissing and groping each other. Mei started to fondle Melissa's breasts with both hands while Melissa groped Mei's backside with her left hand and teased her clitoris with her right hand. Before long, the two girls climaxed again and were filled with fake ejaculate from the robot that had spontaneously decided to ravish them.

Thankfully, the robot seemed "satisfied" and willingly let the two girls go by gently releasing its grip onto them. Melissa and Mei lay on the floor and gasped while the former asked the latter, "So… unexpected… results aside… do we… consider… this… a success…?"

Mei grinned as she replied, "Oh… yeah…!"

Sumomo grinned happily while mentally adding, "I'd second that!"

The girls then giggled as they could not wait to show the newest feature of the MSBs to the other girls of Izuku's harem…

**\--The following morning…--**

Izuku was sleeping soundly when he felt something pleasant around his morning wood. He sleepily opened one eye and realise that Yui was giving him a "blow job". Used to sexual situations, Izuku merely blushed as he asked, "So… you slept well?"

Yui pulled Izuku's erection out of her mouth so that she could smile at him and said, "You could say that." She was about to reposition herself so that she could insert Izuku's phallus into her womanhood when some vines suddenly restrained her.

Realising that she had been caught, Yui frowned slightly and made a soft click of displeasure with her tongue while Ibara opened one eye and spoke with a mock-scolding tone, "While I understand that the early bird catches the worm, you shouldn't be so hasty to be first in line." She then smiled as her vines quickly removed Yui's clothes and then lowered her until her naked slit rubbed against Izuku's penis and said, "Besides, you're not the only one who wishes to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh." She then removed her shirt so that she could place her bare breasts onto Izuku's face."

Izuku tried to move his arms but realised that they were pinned down as Pony and Setsuna sat on top of them. The two girls smiled mischievously as they stripped themselves naked. Kinoko, who was also awake, giggled as she held onto Izuku's member so that it stayed steady while Ibara moved Yui with her vines so that Yui's vaginal opening and clitoris rubbed against Izuku's shaft. She rubbed her legs together as she breathed in Izuku's masculine scent.

Yui blushed as she moaned due to Izuku's member rubbing against her while restrained but Ibara's vines. The fact that Setsuna detached her hands so that she could tease Yui's breasts and nipples certainly did not help the quite girl to calm down. Speaking of Setsuna, she detached her head so that she could lick and suckle on Pony's left nipple while the rest of her body rubbed its slit against Izuku's muscular and scarred forearm. Pony moaned as she hugged Setsuna's floating head while rubbing herself against Izuku's other forearm. Setsuna's cheeks started to fill with Pony's breast milk.

As for Izuku, he instinctively started kissing and suckling onto one of Ibara's nipples, causing the girl to shiver with delight as she continued tormenting Yui who was becoming visibly frustrated by the back of penetration. Yui wore a pleading expression as she begged, "Please… stop teasing me."

Ibara smiled as she replied, "Well, since you asked so nicely…" she then slowly lowered Yui so that Izuku's penis could enter her vagina. Yui gasped and shook as she could feel his member filling up her womanhood until it reached her cervix. Her eyes rolled back as she started to move her hips, causing Izuku's member to "stir up" her womanhood while Setsuna's hands continued to fondle her breasts and tease her nipples. Kinoko grinned as she hugged Yui from behind and started teasing her clitoris while kissing the nape of her neck, causing the dark-haired girl to shiver from the pleasure. Before long, Yui's hips moved at a frantic pace as she was close to climaxing. Setsuna's detached head kissed Ibara to share some of Pony's breast milk with her before reattaching onto her body to swallow the rest. She then detached her head again so that she could kiss pony while Ibara used her vines to fondle their breasts. Like Yui, Setsuna and Pony were approaching orgasm and were moving their hips vigorously.

Suddenly, Izuku activated 1% of One For All and thrust his hips upwards, causing Yui to see stars before she screamed while climaxing. Her convulsing vagina drove Izuku over the edge as he climaxed as well, filling her womb with his seed. It was at that moment that both Setsuna and Pony had their own minor orgasms.

When Ibara released her hold onto Yui, the girl slumped limply into Kinoko's arms. The smaller girl was about to ask for help when Yui started levitating. Realising that Reiko was involved, Kinoko turned around to thank the ghost-like girl, "Thanks, Reiko-chan!"

Reiko, who had been busy pleasuring herself and Itsuka while waiting for their turn, gave Kinoko a thumb's up before bringing Yui onto an empty mattress to rest. Once Yui was placed onto the mattress, Reiko and Itsuka proceeded to continue kissing and fingering one another.

Kinoko grinned as she happily licked and sucked the sexual fluids off Izuku's still-erect member until it was "properly cleaned". Izuku gritted his teeth as he could feel Kinoko's seemingly expert handling of his "mushroom" and was close to climaxing by the time she was done with her meticulous cleaning. Satisfied with her work, Kinoko then asked, "So, who who's next in line?"

Pony and Setsuna grinned as they decided, "We are!"

Pony went on all fours while Setsuna, whose head had reattached onto her body, lay beneath her. Setsuna's still-detached hands pulled the cheeks of Pony's backside apart so that her wet private part could be easily seen. The two girls smiled teasingly at Izuku and said, "Come and dig in!"

Izuku chuckled as he got up and proceeded to have sex with Pony first with his quirk activated. Pony moaned as she felt Izuku enter her and soon started moving to match his strong thrusts. Setsuna detached hands started to wander about to stroke Pony's body while she wrapped her arms and legs around the blond girl and kissed her. To ease Pony's burden, Setsuna detached her body into upper and lower halves which could levitate independently, thus allowing the shorter blond girl to bear Setsuna's weight more easily while having sex with Izuku. Their breasts rubbed against one another while Izuku continued thrusting his hips into Pony's eager womanhood.

Ibara and Kinoko smirked as the two girls hugged Izuku from behind. Ibara kissed Izuku's neck while stroking his muscular chest. As for Kinoko, she stroked his abs with her dainty hands. Ibara's vines soon found their way into Setsuna and Kinoko's vaginas, causing the two girls to moan as entered deeply and started to wriggle.

As Pony neared orgasm, her breasts started to leak milk which spread across Setsuna's breasts. Setsuna detached her head from the upper half of her torso so that she could press her milk-stained breasts onto Izuku. The boy gladly accepted the offering as he licked and sucked the milk off her breasts and teats. Setsuna bit her lower lip as she loved the way Izuku was licking her stained breasts clean. She then started suckling onto Pony's leaking teats, her cheeks quickly filled with the blond girl's breast milk.

Due to the combined sensations of pleasure, especially when Izuku started to thrust his hips like a rutting beast, Pony moaned loudly as she orgasmed. Izuku's ejaculate filled her womb as he thrust his hips forward to drive his phallus as deeply into her womanhood as he could.

After Pony's orgasm was over, Setsuna's detached head flew towards Izuku's face so that she could kiss him while filling his mouth with Pony's breast milk. Izuku accepted the breast milk from the detached head which had reattached onto its upper body. Pony, who was limp from her orgasm, was pulled away from Izuku's member by Ibara with the help of her vines. Ibara also decided to "release" Kinoko and Setsuna's lower half so that the two girls would have their fun with Izuku.

Setsuna's lower half floated onto Izuku's member so that its glans was pressed against her wet vaginal opening. She then rubbed the slit on her lower half against his ejaculate-covered member so that it would be stiff and erect before letting it enter her vagina. Setsuna bit her lower lip as Izuku's member filled her. She then reattached her upper half with her lower half while her hands returned to their respective arms. Her eyes were filled with lust as she spoke to Izuku, "Midori, I want you to fuck me so hard that I break apart!"

Izuku needed no further prompting as he held onto her backside and started to move her while thrusting his hips. Setsuna, who was already close to her second orgasm, gasped in delight with her tongue hanging limply from her mouth. Her arms were wrapped around Izuku's head while her breasts rubbed against his face as he continued to thrust his hips deeply into her with his quirk activated. His phallus kept "ramming" against her cervix to the point Setsuna was quite certain that he would soon breach through it and reach her womb. Kinoko, Ibara, Itsuka and Reiko stared at Izuku and Setsuna as their sexual intercourse was nothing short of rough and intense.

As close to orgasm as Setsuna already was, it did not take long for her to to have a second orgasm which was significantly more intense that her first one. She held onto Izuku with a vice-like grip while her contracting vaginal folds caused Izuku to climax and fill her with his seed.

Setsuna's whole body shook while she slowly calmed down from her climax. She had a dopey grin on her face as she spoke to Izuku, "That… was… fucking awesome…!"

Izuku chuckled as he gently placed her down so that she could rest. He then turned around and asked, "So, who wants to be next?"

Kinoko eagerly raised her hand and said, "I'd like to go next, shroom!" She then asked, "That said, do you need a drink first?"

Recalling his previous "drink", Izuku blushed and sheepishly replied, "I don't think so. I'll probably need one after this though."

Ibara stood up and said, "I'll prepare some iced tea. I'm quite certain that Itsuka and Reiko need something to drink as well."

Itsuka, who had just used her hand-enlarging quirk to "finger" Reiko, sheepishly spoke to Ibara, "I'd appreciate that." Reiko, who had pleasured Itsuka by using her telekinesis on a vibrating sex toy, nodded in agreement with the orange-haired girl.

While Ibara volunteered to help prepare the tea, Izuku approached Kinoko who willingly lay down on a mattress and said, "Come here and fill me with your wonderful mushroom!"

Izuku smiled as he obliged and slowly inserted his erection deep into Kinoko's small body. A bulge could be seen as her petite body took in his entire length. She bit her lower lip as she wrapped her legs around Izuku in an obviously eager attempt to hold him deep inside of her. Not wanting to accidentally harm the petite girl, Izuku thrust his hips gently at first, allowing Kinoko to get sexually worked up until he was sure that she could take him with his quirk activated.

As soon As Izuku activated 1% of One For All, he started thrusting vigorously while Kinoko joyfully accepted his "amazing mushroom". Izuku grunted as her vagina became even tighter in response to his change of pace as he thrust his hips while groping her breasts and pinching her nipples with both hands. When Kinoko neared orgasm, she raised her arms and said, "Kiss me, shroom!"

Close to orgasm himself, Izuku lowered his head so that he could kiss the girl. Her eyes rolled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck while her body convulsed from her second orgasm. His seed filled her womb as Izuku ejaculated deep into her womanhood.

By the time the two lovers calmed down, Kinoko wore a dopey grin as she spoke, "I'm full… shroom…!" Needless to say, Kinoko needed a break so Izuku kindly placed her on a mattress with the other girls whom he already had sex with.

Understandably, Izuku needed a bit of time to rest and recover so Ibara, Reiko and Itsuka willingly waited for their turns while they relaxed with Izuku while taking a drink. As they were resting, Izuku finally noticed that Nemuri was not present and asked, "Where's Nemuri-neechan?"

"She has a teachers' meeting to attend today so she left before you work up. She also wants you to know that we have this room for ourselves for the rest of the day," explained Itsuka.

"Considering that both Class 1A and Class 1B are taking a break today and tomorrow, I suppose that makes sense," said Izuku who then asked Itsuka, "Any idea what the meeting is about?"

Itsuka shook her head and replied, "Not a clue, but it might have something to do with the exam we will be having this coming Monday."

"Exams and meetings aside, which one of us should go next?" asked Reiko.

"You can and Ibara-chan can go first," said Itsuka who then added, "I'll wait for you two to finish first."

"Are you sure? I am willing to wait for my turn as well," said Ibara.

"I'm sure," confirmed Itsuka who then added, "Besides, we all know that Izuku can be a real beast in the sack when motivated enough."

"That's certainly true," agreed Ibara while Reiko nodded in agreement with her. Unable to deny Itsuka's claim, especially after that role-play with the girls from Class 1A, Izuku blushed as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled bashfully.

"If you're both fine with it, then please excuse me," said Reiko as she approached Izuku who was still seated. She kissed Izuku while she stroked his flaccid member with both hands until it became stiff and erect. While she was kissing him with her pouty lips, his hands gently fondled her breasts, thus making her moan in pleasure.

Once Izuku's penis was ready, Reiko positioned herself so that her private part was directly above it. She then lowered herself, her spine tingling with delight as Izuku's erection filled her womanhood. Izuku's hands were far from idle as they started to roam around her body until they "comfortably settled" onto her buttocks and started squeezing them affectionately. Reiko wrapped her arms around Izuku while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Sighing and moaning in pleasure, Reiko kissed Izuku with renewed vigour as she started to move her hips while her breasts were pressed against his chest.

As their slow lovemaking intensified, Izuku started using his quirk so that he could pleasure her more intensely and deeply. Reiko was unable to hold back a husky moan as Izuku's phallus went deeply into her womanhood with increasing vigour. She hugged Izuku more tightly as his hands moved her body at a faster pace. He even started adding variations with the way he raised and lowered her body so that his penis would enter her vagina at varying angles. Reiko bit her lower lip as she enjoyed the feeling of being helplessly consumed by pleasure. While Reiko was having sex with Izuku, Itsuka was fingering herself with her enlarged fingers while Ibara was using her vines to pleasure herself.

Izuku's strong arms which were empowered by One For All did not stop to rest as he continued moving Reiko's body until the they both climaxed. Reiko threw her head back while her back arced due to her orgasm.

After Reiko and Izuku calmed down, they kissed one more time before Izuku carried her onto a mattress to rest. He then turned his attention to Ibara who smiled as she approached him. She then got onto her hands and knees and swayed her backside as she spoke to him, "Please, feel free to punish this sinful wayward lamb."

Izuku chuckled as he approached her and gently fondled her backside before giving it a firm spank. Although Izuku was being careful by holding back, there was no denying that Ibara felt both pain and pleasure from the spanking. Noticing her response, Izuku knew that she liked it and fondled her breast with one hand while spanking her with the other. She bit her lower lip while her eyes rolled back due to the pleasure that she was feeling. That said, she also felt a growing need to be filled as she begged, "Please, stop teasing me and punish me with your mighty phallus!"

Obliging as he was, Izuku smiled as he replied, "As you wish, Ibara-chan." He then gave Ibara one last spank before he shifted his position so that he could have sex with her "doggy-style".

Suddenly, Ibara's vines coiled around him so that he could not escape as she spoke to him, "I apologise, Izuku, but I have no intention of letting you go until I am completely satisfied." She then pulled Izuku's hips forward so that his erection could slowly enter her moist womanhood. Ibara moaned in pleasure as she could feel his phallus slowly reach her cervix. Once Izuku's member was deep inside of her, she started to move her vines and her hips so that Izuku's hot and erect penis could move in and out of her vagina.

Izuku struggled weakly as he had no real intention to break himself free of Ibara's vines. After all, he trusted her enough to use her quirk properly and, honestly speaking, he actually found the experience quite pleasurable.

Thrilled by her control over the admittedly willing boy who had spanked her earlier, Ibara quickened the pace of her movements. Her desire for release only grew as her movement became faster and more frantic while her expression was one of lewd ecstasy.

Feeling the urge for release himself, Izuku decided to do something spontaneous and, with 1% of One For All activated, suddenly thrust his hips forward. Ibara saw stars as his member suddenly slammed into her nether part with great force and her vaginal walls contracted as she orgasmed. Izuku grunted as Ibara's vines held him tightly and pushed him forward so that his phallus could enter her vagina even more deeply. Ibara's contractions caused Izuku to climax as he ejaculated and filled her with his seed.

Eventually, Ibara calmed down as her vines released their hold on Izuku. Izuku's limbs and torso had noticeable bruises due to Ibara's vines which had thankfully bunt thorns. Noticing the bruises, Izuku blushed as he wondered what he should do to avoid getting noticed by others, especially the boys from Dorm 1A.

Itsuka, in spite of being close to her second orgasm, grinned as she approached Izuku and asked, "Worried that everyone will notice the bruises?"

Izuku chuckled sheepishly and replied, "You could say that."

Itsuka grinned as she gently pushed Izuku down and said, "Well, we can worry about that after I have my way with you. Right now, I've waited long enough to have my turn."

Izuku did not resist as Itsuka pushed him down so that she could straddle him and rub her slit against his member. She smiled as she allowed Izuku to sit up so that he could fondle her backside while his face was pressed between her breasts. Due to her growing need for release, Itsuka adjusted her hips so that Izuku's erection could enter her womanhood, Once Izuku's penis was deeply inserted, Itsuka hugged Izuku's head while she moved her hips.

Eager to give pleasure to Itsuka, Izuku moved his hips as well while he started kissing her breasts. Realising what he wanted to do, Itsuka smiled as she adjusted her hold onto Izuku's head so that he could lick and suckle onto her left nipple. She bit her lower lip as Izuku continued to thrust his hips and fondle her backside while his mouth was firmly latched onto her nipple. He then turned his attention to her right nipple, almost making Itsuka moan as she enjoyed the sensations he was giving her.

As Izuku and Itsuka neared orgasm, he instinctively started using 1% of One For All, allowing him to pleasure her more intensely with his stronger and quicker thrusts. Eventually, Itsuka cried out while hugging Izuku's head tightly due to her orgasm. However, Izuku had not ejaculated yet so he was still not quote done with her yet.

After Itsuka calmed down from her orgasm, Izuku pushed her down. Recalling that Izuku had not orgasmed yet, Itsuka grinned as she asked, "You're not planning to stop until you cum into me, are you?"

"Nope," admitted Izuku before he started thrusting his hips aggressively with his quirk activated. Itzuka arched her back as her still-sensitive body was assaulted by renewed pleasure from Izuku's thrusts while he was pinning her down. Her arms and legs were like jelly as they lay limply while Izuku continued to thrust his hips until he finally orgasmed. Although Itsuka did not orgasm a third time, she was not upset about it as she was already quite satisfied. Besides, the girls of Class 1B and Izuku had to return to their dorms to recover for the rest of the day and the following day in preparation for the exams.

Izuku sighed as he pulled himself out of Itsuka's womanhood and allowed himself to relax while sitting down. Itsuka lay down as she was not sure if she could stand up after her intense sexual intercourse with Izuku.

After a short rest, Izuku asked Itsuka, "Are you all right, Itsuka-chan? I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

Itsuka waved her hand to dismiss the notion as she replied, "Don't' worry, I'm fine. You were intense but you didn't hurt me if that's what you're worried about."

Izuku looked at the sunlight shining into the room and said, "We should probably get ready to head back soon. It looks like it's almost lunchtime."

As if to prove Izuku's point, his stomach growled in hunger. The boy blushed while the girls giggled in amusement…

**\--A short while later…--**

"So… what are the chances that Midoriya is busy fucking with the girls of Class 1B?" asked Minoru who was having a drink with Denki and Hanta in the kitchen.

"Knowing him and his luck with the ladies lately, pretty damn high," said Denki who had a bitter pout on his face.

"Let's just hope that he won't end up claiming any girls from other classes or schools," said Hanta. The three boys sighed in unison as they continued to "drown their sorrows" with Rikidou's delicious hot chocolate drink.

Rikidou, who was basically the unofficial "bartender" of the day, smiled he spoke to the three boys, "I don't think you three need to worry too much. I mean, he already has so many girls in his harem already and I can't imagine anyone having more than thirty girls in a harem."

"You do realise that you're talking about a guy who somehow managed to get a pro-heroine, a girl who used to be a guy and even a former villainess with a blood fetish to join his harem, right?" asked Denki who had a deadpan expression on his face.

"Yeah… you got me there," admitted Rikidou who them added, "But seriously, can you guys even imagine how hard he'll have to work just to satisfy the girls in his harem?"

"You have a point there," said Sero who had never thought about the responsibility to keeping the girls happy and satisfied.

"Doesn't make me any less jealous of him though," said Minoru who then added, "I mean, how many guys in our class, myself included, can claim to have banged even ONE girl let alone more than a dozen? Seriously, this is so damned unfair!"

While Minoru wept comically, Izuku tried to sneakily move past them to enter the girls' side of the dorm. Unfortunately for Izuku, Tenya saw him and said, "Ah, you're back Midoriya-kun! Do you want to have some lunch? There are some leftovers in the fridge."

Izuku froze as everyone in the common room, who were coincidentally all the boys from Class 1A, took notice of his presence. Realising that he needed to escape, he hastily replied, "IalreadyhadlunchbutthanksanywayIhavetogonowbye!"

Izuku was about to dash towards the elevator which would bring him to the girls' side of the dorms when Denki, Hanta and Minoru suddenly blocked his way. The three boys glared at him as Minoru accused, "You didn't come back earlier because you were having a 'good time' this morning, didn't you?"

"You probably did 'that' all yesterday night too!" accused Denki.

"Actually, we didn't do anything other than rest and relax yesterday night. Everyone was completely worn out from training yesterday," said Izuku. Considering that he did not have sex with the girls from Class 1B the previous night, he thought that it was a safe topic to speak about.

"As in cuddling with the girls from Class 1B all night?" asked Hanta who, like the rest of the boys from Class 1A, knew that their female classmates did not spend the previous night with Izuku due to some kind of arrangement with the girls from the other class.

Realising his mistake, Izuku blushed as he avoided looking at his three jealous classmates and admitted, "You… could say that."

While Minoru looked ready to murder Izuku, Tenya sighed and asked, "Did you at least avoid doing anything… sexual for the rest of the night?"

"Yes, we did," replied Izuku.

"And this morning?" asked Tenya.

"No comment…" said Izuku who was quite certain that he was not going to escape any time soon.

Irritated by the whole situation, Katsuki yelled, "Will you fuck-munchers stop obsessing over Deku's fuck-life?! It's not like Deku's got the fucking balls to actually deceive them so that he can fuck them!"

Surprised by Katsuki's statement, Izuku had to mentally ask himself, "Was Katsuki being insulting or… actually supportive?"

Sumomo was equally surprised as she mentally spoke to Izuku, "Honestly, I have no idea either."

Tenya, who had taken the initiative to ask Nedzu about Izuku's harem situation, knew that Katsuki was not wrong about Izuku being honest with the girls in his harem. Although Tenya still had no idea how Izuku managed to get so many girls in his harem, which was something even Nedzu was willing to admit was unexpected, he knew that Izuku ultimately meant well in spite of his unusual "romantic circumstances". Still, Tenya had to argue, "While I do not dispute the truth in your claims, Bakugou, it is still improper to do something so… salacious when we're supposed to be resting in preparation for the upcoming exams."

Katsuki snorted derisively and said, "If fucking seven girls in one morning was too much for Deku, he sure as fuck wouldn't end up with a harem of over twenty girls. Besides, we still have the rest of today and all of tomorrow to rest so what's the fucking problem?"

Tenya sighed as he replied, "That may be true but I'm quite certain that even Nedzu-sensei will not turn a blind eye to what he does with his harem if it affects his performance as both a student and a future pro-hero." Although Tenya still had no idea why Nedzu would give Izuku to have so much leeway, he knew that the mouse-like principal had a very good reason to do so.

Suddenly, Fumikage noticed something and asked, "Speaking of turning a blind eye to the banquets of lust, where's Midoriya?"

Fumikage's question made the other boys realise that Izuku was indeed missing and immediately turned towards the elevator to the girls' side of the dorms. Izuku smiled sheepishly while waving at them and said, "Sorry, I'll see you guys later!"

Realising that Izuku was getting away, Minoru pointed at him accusingly and yelled, "This isn't over, you lucky son of a bitch!!!"

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed shut, Izuku sighed in relief as he thought to himself, "At least none of them noticed the bruises." The bruises he got from Ibara's vines were still visible on his skin. Thankfully for him, his school uniform hid the bruises on his limbs.

Izuku soon entered the fourth floor and made his way to the common room where he would be able to rest properly. When he reached the door of the common room, he suddenly head giggling.

Surprised by the goggling, as well as feeling both curious and concerned, Izuku mentally asked Sumomo, "Sumomo-chan, what's going on in there?"

Sumomo giggled as she mentally replied, "Why don't you go in there and have a look?"

Izuku just knew that he was going to get involved in a sexual situation, again, as he sighed and quickly opened the door. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the girls from Class 1A sitting together in the common room while dressed only in their underwear. His eyes were especially drawn towards Ochako and Tsuyu who were his first two lovers while his mind idly noted that the girls were playing a card game. He blushed as he gazed upon their half-naked bodies and thought, "How in the world did I ever manage to have so many beautiful girls liking me?"

"Oh, ladies! I think you all broke Izu-kun," said Sumomo who was mentally speaking to everyone in the common room with a cheerfully cheeky tone.

Tooru giggled as she spoke to Izuku, "Sorry, De-kun. We couldn't resist surprising you like this."

Momo sighed before she spoke to Izuku, "In my defence, this wasn't my idea." Indeed, the ones who originally planned the surprise were Mina and Tooru who wanted to tease Izuku and somehow managed to convince everyone to join in.

"Not that it stopped you from joining in the fun with us," said Mina who grinned cheekily at Momo. Momo blushed as she could not deny Mina's statement.

Kyouka grinned at Izuku and said, "Don't worry about us draining you dry, Midori. We already know what happened to you earlier this morning." In fact, the reason why Mina and Tooru planned the surprise was because they knew that Izuku was having sex with the girl from Class 1B earlier that morning.

"So why are you all dressed like this?" asked Izuku who wished that his penis did not react so… energetically to the sight before him. He then added, "I mean, we're supposed to be resting until the day of the exam, right?" Although Izuku had sex with the girls from Class 1B, it was mostly because he couldn't do it the previous night due to sheer exhaustion from the intense training.

"True, but that doesn't mean that we can't tease you a bit," said Mina who grinned at Izuku as she added, "Plus we can tell that your little friend between your legs is expressing his appreciation."

Izuku's blush deepened as he could not deny the truth in Mina's statement. Amused by his reaction, Himiko said, "If you want to blow another load, we're all more than happy to help, Deku-baby!"

"That's if you're completely willing to do so, of course," said Ochako.

"The provisional hero licence exam will be held on the day after tomorrow so we won't hold it against you if you really want to rest for both today and tomorrow," said Shouko.

"It would be bad if you get even more exhausted or, worse, fall ill, kero," said Tsuyu.

"Plus, Melissa-chan and I have finally made a baby that can help satisfy sexually frustrated pro-heroines," said Mei while giving Izuku a thumbs up.

"Wait, you actually managed to create an actual sex robot?" asked Izuku.

"Well, it's more like a modified variant of the MSB with appropriate programming and 'tools'," explained Melissa who then added, "But you can certainly say that."

"So… how is it?" asked Izuku who was both curious and concerned about the capabilities of the modified robot.

"To be honest, it can have a lot of nifty 'features' that would make it very good at what it does," explained Mei.

"That said, unless the robot has human-level intellect and emotions, forming an actual romantic relationship with it will be basically impossible for most people," stated Melissa.

"Has there been any attempt to create a robot with that level of intellect and emotion?" asked Izuku who was genuinely curious as he approached the group and settled down.

"Of course there have been attempts. It's just that the chaos that came with the genesis of quirks stopped humanity's technological progress for at least a full generation," explained Mei who then added, "Even after the chaos ended, technological progress shifted towards creating suitable support equipment for quirks, including various training bots, instead of pushing the boundaries of advanced A.I. (Artificial Intelligence)."

"There's also the general agreement that creating a super-smart robot might be too great a risk to take. After all, there was a time when humans thought that super powers were merely the stuff of comic books and fantasies," said Melissa.

"So they're basically trying to avoid creating something like Skynet, right?" asked Mina who knew about a certain fictional film series called 'Terminator'.

"That's one way to put it," agreed Melissa.

Himiko frowned with a pout as she spoke, "How in the world did a discussion about sex robots shift to this… egg-head talk?"

"To be fair, it's actually a rather interesting topic to discuss," said Momo who then added, "Also, it's impossible to have an in-depth discussion about robots, including sex robots, without discussing about A.I."

"Indeed, having the proper A.I. with the correct fail-safes is absolutely essential in creating even a semi-independent robot that would do its job properly instead of doing something terrible instead," said Melissa.

"Like what? Fucking a girl to death?" asked Himiko who was obviously being sarcastic.

"That's actually one possibility that must be taken seriously," said Melissa.

"Wait, seriously?" asked Himiko who could not believe that her sarcastic quip was an actual issue that had to be taken seriously.

"Of course! We're creating robots which can act independently even if only within the boundaries of their primary functions," said Mei who then added, "Speaking of primary functions…"

**\--Earlier that day, in the staff meeting room of U.A. High School…--**

"I wish to inform you all that we have finally found a possible lead in the recent leaks of information to the League of Villains," said Nedzu.

Nemuri, Thirteen, Shouta and Toshinori nodded while a tall slim man with blond hair that was spiked upwards, a small moustache and rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow eyes named Yamada Hizashi, who was also a pro-hero named Present Mic, stood up and yelled, "What?! When?!"

"I only got it recently and the reason why I'm having this meeting is to reveal it to everyone present in this room," explained Nedzu.

"So, who's the traitor then?" asked a tall wide-set man with a muscular build, a few visible scars on his left cheek and the left side of his neck, short spiky pale-grey hair, thin eyes and two prominent lower canines named Kan Sekijirou who was also a pro-hero named Vlad King. Much like Shouta, he had a very personal reason to stop the traitor from causing further harm to his students.

A humanoid block of cement with black eyes and grey hair tied into a short ponytail named Ishiyama Ken, who was also a pro-hero known as Cementoss, spoke to Nedzu, "Do you have any proof about the lead? Give the current status of U.A. High School, we can't afford to make any further mistakes."

Higari nodded in agreement with Ken as he spoke, "Our students have been living in the dorms for a few weeks already and Midoriya's… escapades with his harem is the closest thing we've got for suspicious activities among them."

"Speaking of escapades, why are we still not doing anything about Izuku and his harem? People from outside the school are already starting to take the so-called rumours of his harem seriously," asked a large man with a dog-like head and blond hair named Inui Ryou who was also a pro-hero known as Hound Dog. Although he had nothing against Izuku who was a surprisingly upstanding young man in spite of his unusual situation with his harem, never mind his painful past as a seemingly quirkless boy, he knew that something should be done before the situation became a full-blown scandal that would negatively affect everyone involved.

Snipe, a pro-hero who had the appearance of a stereotypical western cowboy with an old-school gas mask that was shaped like a horse's muzzle and has purplish dreadlocks, tilted his head and said, "Admittedly, I want to know about that myself."

"All will be explained in due time," assured Nedzu who then added, "However, today is not that time as the lead takes precedence over all else."

"Are you sure you want to ignore the boy's 'harem problem'? I mean, we're talking about one boy from the hero course who has at least twenty girls in his harem right now, including a former member of the League of Villains, a girl who used to be the son of the current No.1 pro-hero and even two teachers from this school," argued a blond man who was wearing a purple visor named Orochiha Mizuki. One of the teachers of U.A. High School and a pro-hero known as Visorman, Mizuki mainly taught the general course students.

"Wait, does that mean that he banged Thirteen too?!" asked Hizashi who could not believe his hears.

Thirteen twiddled her thumbs as she awkwardly replied, "You could say that."

A moment of stunned silence passed before Ken said, "While I will agree with Nedzu-san that the lead takes precedence, I must concur with Orochiha-san that Izuku's harem is becoming an issue."

"I get that Izuku deserves some leeway since he suffered so much during the villain attack at summer camp but this is going too far!" said Sekijirou. He then turned his attention to Shouta and asked, "Surely you agree with me on this one, Aizawa-san!"

Shouta sighed as he replied, "Truly, I do. However, Midoriya has been nothing if not honest to his harem and they have absolutely no problem with having a physical relationship with him or sharing him with the other girls. Also, as surprising as it may sound, his performance as both a student and a potential pro-hero has not decreased in the slightest in spite of his circumstances. The same can be said about his female classmates and, I'm willing to presume, the girls from your class as well, Kan-san."

Unable to deny Shouta's statement, Sekijirou nevertheless argued, "Then what about their reputations? We're already having enough issues with the press as it is and the harem situation is not making it any easier!"

"Exactly! We should stop ignoring the whole harem situation and put an end to it before it affects the reputation of this school," said Mizuki.

"I never said anything about ignoring the harem issue, Orochiha-san," said Nedzu who then added, "Speaking of it, I would like to know why you were spying on Izuku and his harem yesterday night. Don't think that I'm unaware that it wasn't your first attempt to spy on them."

"Well, somebody has to make sure that Midoriya does not seduce any more girls or even boys," argued Mizuku who then added, "I mean, he almost seduced one of the Big Three after all."

"And making sure that Midoriya does seduce any more people justifies using your x-ray vision quirk to look into the room where he was having his usual meeting with his harem?" asked Nedzu.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Mizuki who sputtered, "I-I was making sure that they were not doing anything too extreme! Besides, what proof do you have that I-"

Suddenly, a small swarm of eight MSBs, one of which was Tako, crawled out of a vent and climb onto the walls and ceiling of the meeting room. Shocked, most of the teachers assumed fighting stances while Nedzu, Toshinori, Shouta, Thirteen and Nemuri remained calm and seated.

Higari, who recognised Tako and its grey-coloured counterparts, said, "Wait a minute, I thought Hatsume and Shield only made two of these things!" He still could not believe that the "tentacled mechanical monstrosity" that Mei made the other day would lead to the creation of the MSBs which were surprisingly versatile.

"Actually, they secretly made seven more of them at my personal request," said Nedzu who then explained, "As you know, the League of Villains was somehow able to locate the summer camp even though only the teachers of this school were supposed to know about it. Needless to say, special measures had to be taken to find the traitor which included keeping an eye on the students by setting up the dorm system."

"And what does that have to do with me trying to spy on Izuku and his harem?" asked Mizuki who was starting to sweat nervously.

"Honestly, if you had stopped spying on them once they entered their meeting room, I would have been willing to consider your innocence," said Nedzu whose eyes narrowed as he continued to speak, "However, when you started using your quirk to spy on their activities inside the room, I knew that something wasn't quite right. Even if this issue had nothing to do with the League of Villains, I would still have to take action to stop you from further spying. Also, I heard some interesting statements from your student, Hitoshi, who came to see me the other day."

"W-what kinds of statements?" asked Mizuki who quickly realised that he was being cornered.

"Like how you implied that Class 1A was a bunch of glory-seeking braggarts instead of victims of a villain attack at the USJ, that Izuku was taking advantage of the girls in his harem and, most recently, that Izuku was a potential villain after his interview with the CEO of Detnerat," said Nedzu.

About a week ago, Hitoshi decided to speak to Nedzu about Izuku's unusual harem situation. Much like what he had done with Tenya, Nedzu assured Hitoshi that he was aware about the situation and was allowing it to happen. He also requested both Histoshi and Tenya to report to him if anything unusual had happened. While Tenya's reports were nothing unusual, Hitoshi's were very revealing about Mizuki, especially the most recent one.

Realising that he had been caught, Mizuki suddenly took out a flash grenade. However, before he could pull the pin, the MSB's suddenly tackled him with the intention of pinning him down. Surprised by the unexpected strength and durability of the robots, Mizuki quickly gave up after a bit of futile struggling. He glared hatefully at the other pro-heroes who were generally appalled by the revelation as he growled, "You bastards will all pay for this!"

"What the hell have we done to deserve getting betrayed by you?!" yelled Hizashi who then asked, "You're a pro-hero too, aren't you?!"

Mizuki laughed bitterly as he spoke, "Me, a pro-hero? If I was really a pro-hero, then why the fuck am I never given my dues? Where the fuck is the fame, the money and the women that I've been promised for risking my ass for other people?! I didn't sign up this job just to be a fucking slave to those fucking ingrates! I even have to take up a job as a teacher, a fucking teacher of snot-nosed brats with little to no potential to be future pro-heroes no less, just to pay my fucking bills!"

"You never were careful with your spending, villain," growled Ryou who was sorely tempted to rip Mizuku a "new one". Yes, his quirk had given him feral traits but even his human rationale agreed with the feral urge that Mizuki deserved punishment for his betrayal.

"So you willingly betrayed us and put everyone in danger just for the sake of money?" asked Nemuri who glared at the traitor.

Mizuki laughed as he answered, "Not just money, but also power. As in real power from having an extra quirk or more!"

"Are you insane!? Don't you remember what noumu are?!" asked Toshinori who was appalled by Mizuki's claim.

"And going through the daily grind of life as a pro-hero loser is supposed to be any better?" argued Mizuki who then yelled, "Fuck that! If I have to live through that, I might as well as be brain dead!"

"That's enough," said Nedzu. After everyone quietened down, Nedzu glared at Mizuki and said, "For the crimes that you have committed, I will make sure that you're sent to Tartarus and be forever remembered as an example of why choosing people with the correct mindset and goals are vital for training future pro-heroes."

"And we will make sure that he never leaves to see the light of day," said a tall man with short hair and black eyes who was also dressed in a tan overcoat with a matching hat named Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa. His expression was grim as he spoke to Nedzu, "Also, everything that he has said about his treachery are true."

Nedzu nodded at the man who had a lie-detecting quirk and said, "Detective, I'll leave this traitor to you to handle."

"Go ahead, lock me up! When I get out of prison, I'll make sure to make you all suffer by going after your brats first!" yelled Mizuki before he was gagged and taken away by the police.

**\--Some time later…--**

Toshinori sighed as he, Nemuri, Thirteen, Shouta and Nedzu took a short break in the principal's office after revealing the traitor to the rest of the staff. He was deeply troubled as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "To think that one of us really is a traitor. I never thought that such a selfish person could become a pro-hero let alone a teacher of this school. Who knows how many children he had harmed with his terrible ways?"

"I too must admit that I did not expect him to be so… selfish in his ways. For him to be able to avoid suspicion up until recently shows that he's a surprisingly talented actor and manipulator," said Nedzu.

"It goes to show that the current system is flawed and needs to be changed to stop more people like Mizuki from becoming pro-heroes," said Shouta.

"Unfortunately, even you must realise that it's impossible to prevent such people from becoming pro-heroes completely," said Nedzu.

"That may be so, but maintaining the current system will not resolve the issue either," said Shouta.

"True, but that matter is something we will have to deal with at another time," said Nedzu who the added, "For now, we will focus on cooperating with the Hero Public Safety Commission so that Class 1A and Class 1B will be given a fair chance to pass the provisional hero licence exams."

"So does that mean that this whole traitor issue is resolved?" asked Toshinori.

"It should. However, I want everyone to remain vigilant in case the League of Villains have more than one spy or plan to send new spies into this school," said Nedzu.

Toshinori, Shouta, Nemuri and Thirteen nodded in agreement with Nedzu before Nemuri said, "Speaking about the exams, I'm planning to invite some… friends over when Izuku and his harem get their licences."

Toshinori blushed at the implications while Shouta sighed in aggravation instead. Nedzu chuckled and said, "Of course, Kayama-san. You have my permission to celebrate as you see fit as long as Izuku and his harem all pass the exam together."

Nemuri grinned as she confidently spoke, "Oh, you can count on it!"

**\--Meanwhile, just outside of the school compound…--**

"Well, this is the place," said Fuun who was currently dressed in a black hoodie.

Eri, who was dressed in a brown hoodie, timidly asked, "How are we going to get in?"

Fuun grinned while her hands started to glow with pink energy and said, "Simple, we sneak in as cats!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

Someone requested for some girl on girl action and I've delivered (somewhat).

I've also decided to make one of the (as of yet) unnamed teachers, the blonde one with a purple visor whom I've named Orochiha Mizuki, the traitor of the school. His first appearance is in Ep.13 of the anime and Ch.20 of the manga. Part of the reason is that I can't imagine the students or the named teachers being traitors and Mizuki's a mostly-forgotten character who is easy to alter for the sake of storytelling in this fanfiction. By the way, the name is inspired by various traitors from the Naruto manga series. Yes, there was a time when I wrote Naruto fanfiction which can be found at ].

The next few chapters will not involve smut until the provisional licence exams are over at least but there will be story progression and fluff so there is no need to worry too much.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	19. Chapter 19

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 19: Unexpected Visitors and Chain of Events**

Fuun, who was currently in the form of a black cat, was pressing her back against the wall of a vent with a comically terrified expression on her face. Eri, who was currently a white kitten and was equally terrified, was hugging Fuun for dear life.

A few minutes ago, Fuun and Eri sneaked into the high school with the intention of secretly meeting Nedzu for witness protection. Considering that the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group was currently after them, sneaking into the building seemed to be a safer option at the time. However, neither of them expected cat-sized robots with slightly-flattened pear-shaped bodies and tentacles for limbs crawling about in the vents. While most of the robots were grey in colour with green eyes, there was one which was black in colour and had red eyes. Both Fuun and Eri were especially terrified of the red-eyed one which seemed to be smarter than the rest.

"S-since when did U.A. High School started using freakish killer robots as security?!" thought Fuun.

Suddenly, Eri saw one of the green-eyed robots and mewed in alarm.

Realising that they had been discovered, Fuun quickly grabbed hold of Eri with her mouth and ran deeper into the vents with the hope of losing the robot which was chasing after them while loudly calling out to its brethren. The robot's glaring expression and the deep blaring sounds that it made caused chills to run down Fuun and Eri's spines…

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Mei, who was properly dressed after surprising Izuku by being dressed in only her underwear, was looking at a message on her smart phone. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh, it looks like a cat and its kitten managed to sneak into the vents of the school."

"Are the MSBs pursuing them?" asked Melissa.

"Yep," confirmed Mei.

"You're going to let them continue chasing after them, aren't you?" asked Melissa.

"Of course. We already know one villainess who can transform other people into animals. Who's to say she can't change herself into one and try to sneak in," said Mei.

Melissa took a moment to think about Mei's statement and then said, "I suppose you have a point. However, I'll let Nedzu-sensei know about this so that the MSBs don't accidentally cause any panic in the school. Also, kindly remind them not to harm the cat and its kitten."

Mei grinned at Melissa as she gave her a thumbs up and said, "No problem!"

While Melissa and Mei were having their discussion, Izuku and the rest of the girls from Dorm 1A were getting ready to watch a pre-quirk movie called 'Aliens' in the common living area. Yes, snacks, blankets and pillows were included.

**\--Back to Fuun and Eri…--**

The green-eyed robot which was chasing after Fuun and Eri suddenly stopped while the optic fibres on its antennae started to flash brightly as it received instructions from its creator, Hatsume Mei. Upon receiving the instructions, it blared like a beast on the hunt before it resumed chasing after the two "cats".

Fuun was about to turn a corner when another tentacled green-eyed robot appeared in front of her and Eri. Realising that she was cornered, she decided to take a risk and charged towards the second robot with her claws bared. Eri, who realised that Fuun was charging towards the robot, closed her eyes timidly and curled up into a ball.

Sensing Eri's fear, Fuun's eyes burned with determination as she clawed at the second robot with all her might while thinking, "Plus Ultra!"

Due to the need to be small and lightweight, the MSBs were made mostly of plastic, synthetic rubber, pneumatics and fibre-optics. Although surprisingly strong and durable, their soft tentacles could be damaged to the point that their pneumatic systems and fibre-optics were compromised, thus rendering them useless. Fuun, who was used to moving about as a cat, was able to damage the tentacles on the second robot before it would restrain her. She then ran over the partially-disabled robot and left the two robots behind as she continued running.

Eri, who had closed her eyes while Fuun attacked the robot, opened one eye and realised that they had somehow managed to escape from the two terrifying robots. She looked up at Fuun's currently-feline face and her eyes shone with wonder not unlike a child who had finally met her hero.

**\--Back to Melissa and Mei…--**

Izuku and the girls of Dorm 1A were relaxing while watching the movie. Izuku was seated in the middle with Ochako hugging his right arm and Tsuyu hugging his left arm. Shouko, who was seated behind Izuku, hugged him from behind while Mina, who had already watched the movie many times before, took the opportunity to simply relax while seated between his legs. Melissa was seated between Mei and Ochako while Himiko was seated between Tsuyu and Tooru. Momo was seated on Shouko's right side while Kyouka was seated on Shouko's left side. Mina had a cheeky grin on her face while leaning her body against Izuku who was blushing as he could feel Shouko, Ochako and Tsuyu's soft breasts pressing against his body. He could even feel Mina's soft buttocks pressing against his member.

Since Izuku and the girls of Dorm 1A were watching the movie in the common living area which had a television set, the boys of Class 1A could see what they were doing. Minoru, Hanta and Sero glared at Izuku enviously and were tempted to strangle him on the spot but they knew better than to attack him in the presence of his harem. Others, such as Eijirou, Fumikage, Yuuga and Rikidou decided to watch the movie with them. Both Yuuga and Rikidou brought their own snacks which were cheese and cookies and shared them with the others. Kouji thought about watching the movie with them and his pet rabbit, Yuwai-chan, but he decided not to watch it after seeing the first "chestburster" scene in the movie. Mina promised to get a more family-friendly movie so that Kouji could watch it with them later. Tenya, Mashirao, Mezou and Katsuki wanted to do some light training or studying to pass time instead of watching a movie so they were not present in the common living area. Besides, three of the four boys could not help but feel awkward seeing the girls being so affectionate towards Izuku and Katsuki honestly did not care about watching a movie with the others.

While everyone was watching the movie, Mei felt her phone vibrate. Curious, she took out her phone and looked at the message for less than a minute before she suddenly yelled, "Seriously!?"

Surprised by the yell, everyone in the common living area turned their attention towards her with confused and worried expressions on their faces. Izuku then asked, "What's wrong, Mei-chan?"

"That cat actually damaged one of my MSB babies!" yelled Mei.

"Really? How?" asked Melissa.

Mei showed everyone the message which was a short video recording and said, "Take a look!"

Everyone, including the 'jealous trio', watched the short recording which showed a black cat with purple eyes carrying a white kitten with red eyes in its mouth. Their eyes widened in surprise and amazement when the cat suddenly attacked an MSB robot with surprising skill and actually disabled some of its tentacles before escaping.

Izuku had a thoughtful expression on his face and spoke his thoughts aloud, "The black cat actually managed to disable an MSB without letting go of the kitten. Either the cat is very skilled at fighting or it has a quirk which enhances its speed and reflexes or its intellect. There is also the possibility of the cat actually being a person with a transformation quirk but considering the fact that it is so protective of the kitten, the chances is probably not that likely unless…"

Shouko's eyes narrowed as she thought of something, "Wait a minute… Mei-chan, can you replay the video and pause it? I want to have a better look at that black cat's eyes."

"Sure. Give me a second," replied Mei.

Once Mei paused the video to show an image of the black cat, Shouko stared at the image for a few seconds before she said, "Everyone, don't panic. I think that black cat is actually the villainess who turned me into a girl."

Everyone was surprised by Shouko's statement and Izuku asked her, "Are you sure?"

Shouko nodded and replied, "I recognise those cat-eyes anywhere."

"But why would she come here, with a kitten no less?" asked Ochako.

"Is that kitten even a real kitten, kero?" asked Tsuyu.

Izuku quickly turned his attention to Melissa and said, "Melissa-chan, please contact Nedzu-sensei and tell him we might have a situation here."

Melissa nodded and was about to make a phone call when everyone in the common bedroom received a message from Nedzu saying, "Do not worry, everyone. I am already aware of the situation and I am quite certain that the villainess and her charge are not here for malicious intent. That said, please have Hatsume-kun guide them to my office. We will be waiting for their arrival there. Also, please keep the MSBs out of my office. I'd rather not have anyone overhear or see anything unnecessary."

After reading the message, Himiko asked, "Am I the only one who's getting a weird sense of deja-vu?"

"You're not the only one," replied Izuku who recalled how Himiko was captured before she became a part of his harem.

Mei grinned manically as she took out a visor from seemingly nowhere and said, "No one messes with my cute babies and gets away with it! It's time to assume direct control!"

The movie was quickly forgotten as everyone paid attention to Mei who was going to drive the two "intruders" to Nedzu's office…

**\--Back to Fuun and Eri…--**

Fuun and Eri were busy running away when they suddenly encountered the red-eyed robot which spoke to them, "My name is Hatsume Mei. I am the creator of these cute babies and you have damaged one of them. Prepare to meet your doom!"

Suddenly, green-eyed counterparts of the robot appeared around Fuun and Eri, blocking nearly all means of escape. Realising that they were trapped, they ran in the direction which was not blocked by the robots.

Mei laughed maniacally through the red-eyed robot as she commanded the rest, "Go, my cute babies! Make your mama proud!"

**\--Back to Mei and the others…--**

Everyone in the common living area, including Himiko, stared at Mei who was laughing like a "Saturday morning cartoon evil genius" with worried expressions on their faces.

"Am I the only one who's worried about Hatsume-chan creating an army of robots to take over the world?" asked Denki.

"No, you're not," said Minoru.

"It seems that Hatsume-chan's dazzlingly brilliant mind hides an unfettered mind," said Yuuga.

"A mind that is a well of darkness," agreed Fumikage.

"She's not that bad," said Izuku who was trying to defend her.

"Deku-baby, she's behaving so much like one of those mad genius types that even I'm worried about what she'll create next," said Himiko who had a deadpan expression on her face.

"She has always been obsessed about creating crazy inventions that somehow work," said Melissa while Momo, who was responsible for helping Mei and Melissa by creating the necessary materials for them, nodded in agreement with her.

"Like that time when she wanted to test my ability to bend light by pointing an actual laser gun at me," said Tooru who shuddered at the mere memory of the incident.

"And the time when she created an actual tape dispenser weapon which was supposed to lighten the burden on my quirk only to end up being too damned heavy for me to even carry around," said Hanta who could still recall his comically futile struggle with the heavy "support equipment"

"Not to mention she tends to forget basic self-care like bathing, eating and even sleeping when she gets too engrossed with her work," said Rikidou who recalled seeing a filthy Mei raiding the fridge one night while after building an invention for a whole day without stopping to eat or rest.

"She actually asked me if I could create raw plutonium for her so that she could create 'improved batteries' for her babies," said Momo who, understandably, refused to create the radioactive material even after Mei assured her that she would get the necessary safety gear first.

"To be fair, some of her ideas are actually pretty bad-ass," said Kyouka who recalled the time when Mei created a blade which had a socket for her ear-jacks at the hilt and was supposed to be a vibrating weapon that could cut anything. Although the blade quickly degraded and fell apart, explosively at that, it was able to cut through solid steel as though it was butter.

"She has a lot of good ideas. However, she has even more crazy ideas which include most of her good ideas," said Shouko who recalled Mei trying to create a support item that would allow her to focus both her fire and her ice to form a single spiralling beam onto a singular target. Although the idea of creating a super move based on thermal shock is certainly appealing, especially when facing tougher opponents, Shouko knew that carrying around what was basically a massive cone made of resistant metal was impractical at best.

"You guys do realise that I can hear you all, right?" asked Mei. Although she did not mind hearing people talk about her crazy awesomeness, she wanted to let them know that she could hear them just fine even with the visor covering both her eyes and her ears. Besides, thanks to her mental link to the rest of Izuku's harem through Sumomo, she knew what they were thinking about such as Tsuyu's memory of her trying to fit an actual electric heater onto the back of her hero-suit. Also, their comments were becoming rather distracting and she wanted to focus her full attention on commanding her MSBs.

"Yes, we know," said nearly everyone in the room while Izuku chuckled sheepishly.

**\--At Nedzu's office…--**

"So, what are the intruders' ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival)?" asked Shouta. He had an annoyed expression as he was supposed to be making arrangements for the upcoming Provisional Hero Licence exams after exposing Mizuki as the traitor but ended up having to stay in Nedzu's office to deal with the two intruders instead. Nemuri was also present in the office in case she was needed to knock out the two intruders while Toshinori left for his own safety due to being retired and essentially quirkless.

Nedzu smiled while drinking his tea and said, "Unless something unexpected happens, they should be arriving right about…" A loud yowl could be heard before a black cat with purple eyes and a white kitten with red eyes burst out of a hidden vent in Nedzu's office and landed right in front of the three pro-heroes. Amused by the two cats' comically dishevelled states, the mouse-like principal concluded, "-now."

Shouta stepped forward with his capture weapon ready and said, "Juusan Fuun, I trust that you have a very good reason to come here of all places."

Realising that she had been cornered, Fuun glared at the three pro-heroes before she resigned herself to her fate and undid her transformation.

Nedzu, Shouta and Nemuri widened her eyes in surprise when they saw the white kitten transform into a small girl with red eyes and a single horn on the right side of her forehead. Fuun hugged the obviously terrified girl in her arms with a grim expression on her face as she spoke to Shouta, "Believe me, I have a damned good reason to come here…"

**\--One explanation later…--**

Nedzu, Shouta and Nemuri sat down and sighed in unison after hearing Fuun's reason for seeking their help in spite of being a villainess. The said villainess was hugging Eri protectively in her arms while the little girl had settled down enough to be willing to accept a few snacks from Nedzu.

"This day just keeps getting better and better…!" groaned Shouta who was obviously being sarcastic.

"We need to inform Sir Nighteye about this. He's been investigating the… yakuza group for a while already," said Nemuri who was unwilling to bring up the name of the group in front of Eri who had obviously been treated horribly by them.

"We also need to protect both girls from further harm," said Nedzu who then added, "However, as much as I hate to admit it, U.A. High School may not be ready for another attack by a villainous group. Key members of the League of Villains are still at large and the chances of them becoming allies with the yakuza group will be very high once they realise that we have Eri under our protection."

"Which means that the best way to protect Eri and Fuun is to keep them a secret from the general public, the students of this school and probably even the teachers," said Shouta who was rubbing his forehead while grumbling, "As if we don't have enough issues as it is!"

"While this is certainly a problem, it might be an opportunity for us as well. After all, it is clear that the yakuza group still needs Eri so keeping her away from them is in out best interest as pro-heroes regardless," said Nedzu.

"Of course it is. We're talking about a bunch of sick bastards who's making quirk-destroying bullets out of her," said Fuun. While Fuun and Eri were still on the run on the day before, the former was able to find out from the latter that Kai was using the little girl's flesh and blood to create a weapon that would purge a person of his "cursed disease". The said "cursed disease" turned out to be quirks in general.

"So how are we going to take action against the yakuza group while keeping these two hidden?" asked Nemuri.

Nedzu took a few minutes to think of a plan and then smiled with a sharp glint in his eyes as he replied, "I have a plan…!"

**\--A short while later…--**

Rikiya frowned deeply as he spoke to Nedzu on the phone, "Are you absolutely sure that the Shie Hassaikai is responsible for creating the quirk-destroying drug that has been rumoured to be in circulation lately?"

"Yes, I can say with absolute certainty that they are the ones creating the drug," said Nedzu who then added, "I can also confidently say that they probably plan to use the drug to enforce control over not only the general population but even the heroes and villains. If they succeed in improving and mass-producing the weapon…"

"Then they will create a world which will arguably be even more oppressive than the current one," said Rikiya who knew what had to be done as he continued to speak to Nedzu, "Very well, you have my support in stopping the Shie Hassaikai. While I'm quite certain that the Meta Liberation Army will unanimously agree to stop them, varying reasons notwithstanding, I highly doubt that we can take any overt actions against them. We're supposed to be still in hiding after all."

"That is fine with me. Just make sure that your members who are pro-heroes are ready to assist us when the time comes to take them down. Of course, I expect them to be trustworthy enough to do their jobs in helping people and stopping villains properly," said Nedzu.

"You have my word that they will help you. We will also provide you with any information that we can get from our contacts with the underground. Given how agitated the Shie Hassaikai has been lately, it shouldn't be too difficult to find someone with loose lips among them," said Rikiya.

"Thank you for your offer of assistance. This might help pave the way for our two sides to find common ground and resolve our respective differences peacefully," said Nedzu.

"I certainly hope so," said Rikiya who made a mental note to contact Chitose, Miyashita and Tatsuyuki as soon as possible.

**\--At Nighteye Agency…--**

Mirai frowned as he spoke to Mirio who was speaking to him through the phone, "So you're saying that Nedzu has gotten some new information about the Shie Hassaikai and wants you to be the middle man between him and myself, correct?"

"That's correct," replied Mirio.

"Is there any reason why he can't just speak to me directly?" asked Mirai.

"There are a few reasons actually. That's why I'll be visiting your agency tomorrow to tell you everything," said Mirio who had an unmistakably serious tone on his voice.

Realising that the situation was even more serious than he had expected, Mirai said, "Very well. I expect you to tell me everything."

**\--At Dorm 1A…--**

Shouta sighed as he spoke to the students of Dorm 1A, "The two cats are just ordinary stray cats which tried to sneak into the school building. As such, I expect you all to not blow this incident out of proportion and claim that they are villainous intruders. U.A. High School's reputation as a safe place for learning is already hanging by a thread as it is and I do not want any of you to make it any worse. If I even hear a word about this from any of you, I'll be expelling you on the spot."

With the exception of Izuku, the boys from Class 1A were not aware of Nedzu's conversation with Fuun due to his earlier request to keep the MSBs away from his office. Although the boys were convinced that the two cats were not normal stray cats, they knew better than to risk expulsion by Shouta. Besides, they were sure that Nedzu would let them know if he felt that they needed to know about something important.

As for Izuku and his harem, they already knew about Fuun and Eri thanks to their shared mental link with Nemuri through Sumomo. They also understood the need to keep the two a secret from the rest of the school.

Speaking of keeping Fuun and Eri a secret, Nemuri made secret arrangements to have them stay in the harem's usual meeting place in the school building. Hopefully, the two would not need to stay there for too long but no one could tell what would happen next. Both Mei and Melissa decided to accelerate their plans to create advanced versions of the MSB which would house heavier equipment including actual capture weapons. That way, the school's security would be improved further which equated to better protection for both Eri and Fuun. Nedzu had already given them his approval to proceed through a message on their phones.

Unable to fully enjoy the movie due to what they had learnt about Eri and Fuun, Izuku and his harem decided to call it a day and "get some rest" earlier than expected. Although the boys knew that something was up, including Minoru who realised that Izuku and the girls of Dorm 1A were not being horny, they decided not to badger them for answers. They all took Shouta's threat seriously after all.

**\--In the common bedroom of Dorm 1A…--**

Izuku frowned as he mentally spoke to his entire harem through Sumomo, "All right, what do we know about the Shie Hassaikai and Overhaul?"

"Long story short, the Shie Hassaikai is one of the surviving yakuza groups in Japan and Overhaul is their leader. Apparently, Overhaul has the ability to completely dismantle and reassemble anything that he touches including living people," explained Nemuri who had already taken Fuun and Eri to the room. As for how Nemuri was able to do so without anyone noticing, Fuun and Eri transformed into rats and hid in her hair. She was also amused by Fuun's blush after she realised that the recent rumours of a boy from the hero course having a large harem turned out to be true while Eri was innocently clueless.

"What about Eri's quirk? We know that the Shie Hassaikai needs her quirk factor to create the quirk-destroying weapon but we still have no idea what it is," said Shouko.

"If what Eri has said about her quirk making people and animals disappear is true, then we can assume that it probably has something to do with making living things disappear somehow," said Izuku.

"Which means that Overhaul is using some twisted extract of her quirk to make a person's quirk basically disappear," said Momo.

"That sounds about right," agreed Melissa who was appalled by the idea of using a young child's flesh and blood to create a weapon.

Nemuri then said, "Nedzu has already contacted Mirio who will then get in touch with Sir Nighteye."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Izuku.

Nemuri mentally chuckled as she replied, "There's no need for you kids to put your own lives in danger. Leave this one to the pros. We will take those heartless bastards down before you know it."

"All right, but we will do what we can to help once we get out provisional hero licences," said Izuku.

"You sound pretty certain about getting the licence," said Nemuri.

"That's because we can't afford to sit back and do nothing. We're supposed to be heroes and that means doing what we can to help others no matter how small our contributions are," said Izuku whose eyes shone with determination. The rest of his harem who were students, even former villainesses such as Sumomo and Himiko, shared his sentiment.

"Then I suggest that you kids give it your all to pass the licence exams," said Nemuri who honestly felt proud of them.

**\--The following day…--**

Mirai's frown deepened as she spoke to Mirio, "So, to put a long story short, the source of the rumoured quirk-destroying weapon is a little girl named Eri who has an unidentified quirk that makes living things disappear and used to be, for a lack of a better term, a tortured captive of the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group. Not only that, but the person who saved her was none other than Fuun, the villainess responsible for turning Endervour's youngest child into a girl thus unintentionally causing a massive scandal in the pro-hero community which the mass media is still obsessing about. As of now, both Eri and Fuun are kept hidden in U.A. High School and not even the majority of the staff there are aware of them."

"Yeah, that about sums it up," replied Mirio who frowned at the mere memory of a little girl being torn apart so that her flesh and blood could be extracted to create a terrible weapon.

A moment of tense silence passed before Mirai sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose and said, "This situation is so ridiculous that I don't think even my own quirk would fully convince me that it was going to happen somehow." Considering that Mirai's quirk allowed him to see a person's future from a third person's perspective with 100% accuracy, his statement was undeniable proof of his current state of aggravation.

"To be fair, I'd rather have this insane situation happening over letting the Shie Hassaikai continue hurting her," said Mirio whose frown deepened as he added, "That girl's arms were covered in scars and the way she held onto Fuun tells me that she's the very first person who has shown any genuine kindness to her in a long while."

Mirai silently agreed with Mirio's statement as he spoke to him, "I want you to tell Nedzu that I plan to put an end to the Shie Hassaikai. Even if their primary source of the weapon has been taken away from them, there is no guarantee that they won't find another way to make it even if we manage to keep Eri away from them. However, I will need sufficient evidence to justify the offensive and to gather more pro-heroes to help us. Knowing Nedzu, he has probably compiled everything I need even as we speak."

"I will let Nedzu-sensei know as soon as I return to the dorms tonight," said Mirio.

**\--Meanwhile…--**

"Are you absolutely sure that we can trust Nedzu?" asked Chitose.

"Considering what we have recently learnt from our sources in the black market, never mind the recent activity from the Shie Hassaikai, I believe that Nedzu's information can be trusted," said Rikiya.

"To think that someone would actually do something so horrible to such a young child for personal gain…" said Miyashita.

"It's not that different from how certain groups of quirkless people used to mistreat people who had quirks back in early days," said Tatsuyuki. As a prominent member of the Meta Liberation Army, he knew about the horrors that people with quirks had to endure in the past before they became the majority of the human population. Few atrocities were as horrific as actual human experimentation for the sake of cruel scientific curiosity or heartless exploitation.

Miyashita frowned as he could not deny the truth in Tatsuyuki's statement. As much as he hated to admit it, even he could not blame the Meta Liberation Army for despising the people who had mistreated them just because they were born different. However, he had to argue, "While I cannot dispute the claim, it does not justify mistreating people who are quirkless or choose to live their lives without using their quirks."

Tatsuyuki raised an eyebrow and said, "You do realise that you're getting off topic here, right? We are discussing about dealing with a yakuza boss who thinks that he can play god with peoples' quirks, not quirk-related ethics." Although a loyal member of the Meta Liberation Army, he was also a pro-hero who wanted to create what he believed to be a better world.

"My apologies. I just can't bring myself to keep quiet about quirk discrimination even if the victims have changed over the generations," admitted Miyashita.

Rikiya cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before he spoke to them, "Back to the matter at hand, I promised Nedzu to send our agents who are pro-heroes to assist in taking down the Shie Hassaikai. If all goes well, doing so will help to make things easier when we try to resolve things peacefully with the leaders of current society."

"I assume that I'll be one of your representatives for the upcoming attack?" asked Tatsuyuki.

"That's correct, Tokoname-kun," said Rikiya who then added, "I also wish to have Kizuki involved in the attack. Needless to say, she won't be involved in the fight directly to avoid unnecessary suspicion but any amount of good publicity will benefit the Meta Liberation Army."

"I will make sure to write down the best article people can get about the upcoming attack," said Chitose.

"What if the attack fails or gets a lot of bad publicity?" asked Miyashita.

Rikiya smiled in spite of Miyashita's critical question and said, "Then we will just have to minimize the damage just like every other publisher that support pro-heroes would do."

Miyashita sighed and said, "I suppose I should expect that much."

"So, when will the attack take place?" asked Tatsuyuki.

"Given the severity of the issue, I'd expect the attack to take place in a week's time at most," said Rikiya. Although Rikiya preferred to have the matter settled quickly, even he understood the need to be cautious as they would be attacking the enemy in their own home turf.

**\--Elsewhere, in a certain "meeting room"…--**

"So, you're the infamous Harem King of the school," said Fuun who was surprised that the said Harem King was Midoriya Izuku. Make no mistake, she knew about the boy's deeds during both the sports festival and summer camp but he seemed a lot more plain-looking than she had expected. She also heard rumours about a boy who had a huge harem in the school but she never took the rumours seriously until she realised that she and Eri would be hiding in his, as Nemuri had helpfully described it, "personal meeting room".

Izuku, who was currently in the room with the girls of Dorm 1A, the girls of Class 1B and Nemuri, chuckled sheepishly and replied, "Yeah, that's me."

Eri looked at Izuku curiously and said, "How did you get so many girls to like you?" When she innocently asked Fuun what a Harem King was the day before, the older girl simply explained to her that a Harem King was someone whom a lot of girls liked very much.

Izuku was at a loss for words while Tsuyu, who knew how to talk to younger children due to past experience as an older sister, explained, "Izu-chan's a very kind and strong person who works hard to be a great hero, kero."

Tsuyu's honest statement spurred the other girls to speak as Ochako nodded with a smile and said, "He's willing to put himself in danger to help and protect others. In fact, he broke his arm and legs to save me from a giant robot during the entrance exams."

"He's also always willing to help and comfort others," said Tooru who recalled how he comforted her before she had sex with him for the first time.

"He's the reason why I started accepting my fire as a part of myself instead of another person who had hurt me in the past," said Shouko who had a soft smile on her face. Fuun raised her eyebrows as she realised that Shouko was referring to her match with Izuku during the sports festival when she was still a boy.

"He also saved my father back on I-Island," said Melissa.

"He's actually willing to accept me even though I was a villain whom most people would rather imprison in Tartarus for life," said Himiko.

"In spite of his painful past, he never gave in to the temptations of evil," said Ibara who recalled what she saw in his memories.

"He's also a pretty chill dude to hang around with overall," said Kyouka.

"Plus, he's a cute beefcake who's pretty fun to tease," said Mina who had a cheeky grin on her face. Setsuna grinned as she nodded in agreement with Mina.

Fuun rubbed her chin thoughtfully and said, "Damn, if what you girls said about him is true, I can see why you like him so much. Still, how do you guys manage to make it work?"

Nemuri giggled and said, "Let's just say we have our ways and leave it at that."

"So, why are you guys here? I mean, I get that this a place for you all to meet after school but it's not like you guys can do anything much with us here," said Fuun.

"Why not?" asked Eri who looked at Fuun with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'll tell you when you're old enough," said Fuun.

"You should listen to her, kero," said Tsuyu who agreed with Fuun. Eri most certainly did not need to know the raunchier aspect of being in a harem.

"As for why we're here, we would like to get to know you two," said Setsuna who grinned cheerfully.

"Seriously?" asked Fuun who was sceptical as she added, "Eri's one thing but I'm a villainess you know."

"True, but you're a villainess who not only risked her own life to rescue Eri but even chose to surrender herself to the pro-heroes to keep her protected," said Momo.

Itsuka nodded and said, "Anyone who's willing to risk her life to save a young child can't be all bad."

"Who knows what kinds of horrors the poor girl would have to go through right now if you hadn't saved her from those vile people," said Reiko while Yui nodded in agreement with her.

"One's life should be seen through heaven's eyes and no one capable of genuine acts of kindness is truly beyond divine salvation," said Ibara.

"Also, as far as Eri is concerned, you're pretty much her heroine," said Izuku who wore a bright genuine smile.

Fuun's eyes widened as she sputtered, "S-stop saying such things about me! I-I'm bad luck! That's all my quirk is good for!" Memories of her past which she tried to bury beneath a mask of villainy came to light as she recalled her early life at an orphanage. For as long as she could remember, she had no family members and she was always overlooked by potential parents due to her quirk which was often described as villainous or witch-like. She was even bullied for it and was often punished for trying to defend herself while the bullies, especially the ones with "desirable quirks", were given lighter punishments if at all. In the end, she could not tolerate life at the orphanage and decided to be a villain who could do whatever she wanted in a society which ultimately did not care about her. In spite of her issues with society as a whole, she never forgot what it was like to be an innocent victim of cruelty which was part of the reason why she felt a need to protect Eri properly even if it meant putting herself back in prison. The little girl, who had suffered even more horribly than she had because of her own quirk, reminded her far too much of her past self.

Eri looked up at Fuun with a worried frown on her face as she asked her, "Fuun-oneechan?"

Fuun looked down as she bitterly spoke, "I… I'm just a low-ranked villainess who enjoys making people suffer bad luck and changing them into humiliating forms. I steal what I want from other people when I feel like it without giving a damn about them. I'm not a hero and I'll never be one to anyone."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a former villainess who used to be a mad psychopath with a REALLY twisted sense of what is normal. Trust me, whatever crimes you've done can't possibly be any worse than mine," argued Himiko.

"What matters most is not what your quirk can do but what you use your quirk for, shroom," said Kinoko who knew what it was like to be considered weird or even dangerous by others just because she could make her mushrooms grow in places where they shouldn't.

"Besides, you used your quirk to save Eri. Do you really think it's bad luck for her to be saved by you?" asked Izuku.

"Plus, the only reason why I'm even able to be with the boy whom I grew to love is because of you," said Shouko.

Fuun glanced at Shouko and replied, "I… didn't plan to turn you into a girl, you know." The pink-haired girl with grey skin then turned her attention to Eri and added, "Also, I only met Eri by accident."

"But you chose to help her and stay with her, didn't you?" asked Pony.

Although unable to deny the truth, Fuun argued, "It won't change the fact that I'll be sent to prison once everything is over. I did change the current No.1 Pro-Hero's son into a girl after all even though she ultimately chose to remain as one."

"Maybe so, but if this issue with that yakuza group is as big as we suspect it to be, Nedzu might be willing to offer you a place here instead," said Nemuri.

"What about Eri?" asked Fuun.

"She'll most likely stay here under our protection," answered Nemuri who then added, "And that alone would be a good reason to assume that Nedzu would allow you to stay here too."

"You seriously think that anyone here would allow a villain like me to actually help in looking after a kid?" asked Fuun who was obviously not convinced.

"You saved her when you didn't need to so you tell us," said Mina.

"If you were given a chance to not go to prison for your past crimes and stay with Eri instead, would you take it?" asked Reiko.

Fuun hesitated for a moment but when she looked at Eri's eyes, she sighed and admitted, "Yeah, I would. Like hell I'd let her face this shitty world alone."

Eri's eyes widened before she suddenly hugged Fuun tightly and rubbed her face against her side. Surprised by Eri's response, Fuun hesitated before she started petting the younger girl with a small smile on her lips.

Everyone smiled at the sight before Pony asked, "So, who's up for some cartoons?"

**\--A short while later…--**

Fuun, who allowed Eri to sit on her lap, was eating some potato chips while watching an old pre-quirk cartoon show called 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. Eri was engrossed with the cartoon so Fuun decided to ask Izuku, "So, how in the world did you end up with a harem?"

Izuku chuckled and replied, "It's a long story involving the League of Villains and almost dying in Summer Camp."

Fuun raised an eyebrow and asked, "And yet you're still okay with a former member of the league being in your harem? You must have balls of steel to even think about having her in the harem."

"It's… complicated," replied Izuku.

Like many people who did not know the full truth of the situation, Fuun knew about Himiko's agreement with the school to provide information about the League of Villains in exchange for being able to stay close with Izuku as a student on probation. She therefore decided to not ask for further details as she simply replied, "Yeah, that sound about right."

While everyone was watching the show and relaxing, Sumomo, who had to stay hidden from Fuun and Eri, had to ask, "So… is anyone even thinking about adding Fuun into the harem? Eri-chan's one thing but I think that Fuun will fit right in."

Izuku had to restrain himself from falling off his seat and landing onto the floor face-first as he mentally asked Sumomo, "Sumomo-chan, why would you even suggest such a thing? She's nothing to do with the League of Villains!"

Ochako almost pouted as she mentally spoke to Sumomo, "That's right! There are already so many girls in the harem!"

"True… but letting her join the harem will allow us to keep a closer eye on her and Eri-chan. The League of Villains may still be interested in Fuun and, if anything happens, I can help you guys to track her down at the very least," argued Sumomo.

Realising that Sumomo had made a good point, Momo mentally sighed as she spoke to the rest of the harem, "As much as I hate to say this, Sumomo-chan's got a point."

"We did promise to do what we can to help them after all, kero," said Tsuyu.

Izuku mentally sighed and said, "All right, but only if Nedzu-sensei…"

Suddenly, Izuku received a text from Nedzu which stated, "You can go ahead and invite Fuun to join the harem. Having a reliable means of monitoring her is vital for her and Eri's safety. As for Eri, she's allowed to know about Sumomo but do kindly make sure that she does not join the harem. She's too young after all."

Izuku's shoulders slumped as he already knew what was about to happen next.

**\--A short while later…--**

Fuun was rubbing the bridge of her nose as she groaned, "This explains SO much about Midoriya's recent success with the ladies! Seriously, this is the kind of plot that you find in… in… adult entertainment!"

Nemuri giggled while Izuku grinned sheepishly replied, "To be fair, the Harem Plan not only allowed us to find the traitor among the teachers and Tooru-chan's tracker but also allowed us to help pro-heroes capture members from the League of Villains and even convert Himiko-chan to our side." Izuku, along with Nemuri and the girls from both Dorm 1A and Class 1B, were currently holding copies of Sumomo in their hands.

Eri, who took a while to get over her initial fright and caution after Izuku and his harem revealed Sumomo to both her and Fuun, became curious of the pink blobs which actually looked rather cute with their beady eyes which had eyelashes and cat-like mouths. She was sorely tempted to poke at the blobs while Fuun wore a deadpan expression on her face and asked, "And the pleasures of being in a harem has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with it? Even I've heard about the Harem King being extremely… good in the sack." Izuku, along with the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B, blushed as they could not deny Fuun's statement. The sex was enjoyable after all.

"Well… we'd be lying if we said that being… intimate with Deku wasn't good," admitted Ochako.

"But we also genuinely care for one another as more than just friends," said Mina.

"Even if you don't fully join the harem, Sumomo-chan will help us to keep a close eye on you two," said Nemuri.

Fuun was silent for a moment before she said, "All right. I'll join the harem on the condition that you all promise to help me keep Eri-chan happy and safe. I also want Eri-chan to stay out of the harem. She's way too young for this sort of thing."

"Those terms are agreeable," said Izuku who then asked Sumomo, "Sumomo-chan, do you want to combine and be whole again first? I mean, I know that you still have some of your copies elsewhere but I figured that you'd like to be at least mostly whole for a while."

Sumomo's copy in Izuku's arms nodded at him before she leapt off his hands. The other copies leapt off as well before fusing together to form a large ball of slime. Everyone in the room stared at the ball of slime as it started to compress itself and take on a more solid form until it took on a humanoid shape with red eyes, dark-pink "hair", arms which were obviously boneless and had large hands and a slug-like foot instead of human legs. The slime-girl looked at herself for a moment before she turned her attention towards Izuku and his harem. She smiled as she tried to speak to them but no words came out of her mouth. Realising that she could not talk normally, Sumomo became saddened and disappointed.

Noticing that the slime-girl's sadness, Izuku smiled at her and gave her a hug while saying, "I'm glad that your physical form has grown so much, Sumomo-chan." Tears welled up in Sumomo's eyes as she smiled and hugged Izuku in return.

"She doesn't get out much, does she?" asked Fuun.

Ochako shook her head sadly and explained, "We had to keep her a secret from basically everyone in the school. Even if we didn't have to, she would still need at least one host just to live."

Fuun frowned at the idea of being unable to survive without a host and said, "That's… got to suck."

Eri approached Sumomo and Izuku shyly and asked him, "C-can I touch her?"

Izuku blinked once in surprise before he smiled warmly at her and said, "Sure, you can."

Encouraged by Izuku's smile, Eri poked at Sumomo and realised that she was firmer and warmer than expected. In fact, Sumomo's body felt like soft pudding which was as warm as a normal human body. Sumomo smiled at Eri as she petted her cheek, making the girl giggle from the ticklish feeling. Eri then asked Izuku, "Was she always this big?"

"No, she wasn't. In fact, this is the first time her copies get to come out and combine into a bigger form," said Izuku.

"To be fair, we couldn't risk letting her get discovered, especially early on when we were supposed to help out in finding the traitor," said Kyouka.

"So will she be able to come out more?" asked Eri.

"I'm afraid not, Eri-chan. At least not until Nedzu-sensei allows us to reveal her to the school if not the public," said Izuku.

"Then… can she stay outside just for today and play with us until she has to go back into your heads?" asked Eri.

Although surprised by Eri's request, Izuku nevertheless smiled at her as he replied, "Sure, she can." Both Eri and Sumomo perked up at his words.

Sumomo wasted no time to have fun with everyone as they watched cartoons and played simple board games and card games together. In an ironic twist, Sumomo, who was supposed to be experienced in deception, was very bad at hiding her own emotions. Her whole body tended to "perk up" whenever she was happy about something and "wilt" every time she was losing or had a bad hand in cards. Himiko and Fuun were gleefully ruthless in taking advantage of Sumomo's inability to hide her expressions during the card games.

No one had expected Izuku to be naturally talented in playing card games as his ability to analyse others made him terrifyingly effective in playing the game. His harem were quite certain that he could strip all of them naked if they had decided to play strip poker with him.

**\--Later that day…--**

Sumomo, who was already starting to shrink and lose her shape a little, had to go back into her hosts including Fuun who had volunteered to be her newest one. Although disappointed that she could not stay out longer, she was happy to enjoy her day out.

Eri watched with childish fascination as Fuun split into several pieces and went into the heads of her hosts through their ears. While most of her hosts were used to it already, Fuun involuntarily shuddered as the warm and slimy body oozed into her ear.

Before long, Sumomo was back in her hosts and Izuku spoke to Eri and Fuun, "Well, it's great getting to know you two. I hope we'll be able to meet again soon."

"Well, it's not like we'll be going anywhere any time soon," said Fuun who then added, "Although I have to say that this place is a huge step up for the both of us." Compared to being in prison or a madman's laboratory, the room was certainly an improvement.

"Will I see you all again?" asked Eri who had gotten attached to Izuku and the girls.

Izuku smiled as he knelt down and patted Eri's head while saying, "We'll be taking a very important test tomorrow so we probably can't see you tomorrow. However, we definitely want to spend time with you and Juusan again soon."

"Really?" asked Eri.

"Yes, really," replied Izuku.

Eri hugged Izuku and said, "Please come back soon."

Izuku returned the hug and said, "We will. That's a promise."

As Izuku and his harem left the room, his eyes shone brightly with steely determination. Izuku and the girls who were going to take part in the provisional hero licence exam were determined to pass it even if it they had to face actual villains. One way or another, they were going to be heroes who would protect the innocent, uplift the weak, guide the lost, inspire the hopeless, mend the broken and vanquish the evil.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

As stated before, this story will not have smut until the Provisional Hero Licence Exams are over at least. That said, I hope that the humour, fluff and plot progression make up for it. Also, Fuun has joined the harem but she won't be involved in the smut any time soon.

As for why I decided that Eri needed to knew about Sumomo, it is to prevent the girl from panicking when she sees her. Don't forget, Eri's quirk is capable of making living things essentially disappear by "rewinding" them and scaring her by accident is a possible trigger. Of course, Eri won't be joining the harem but she'll be like a daughter, niece or little sister to Izuku and his harem.

I will also be posting new chapters of Izuku's Pet Noumu and Izuku's Noumu Life before continuing this story.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	20. Chapter 20

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 20: Provisional Hero Licence Exam**

It was finally time for the students of Class 1A and Class 1B from U.A. High School to take the provisional hero licence exam. The two classes were sent to separate locations so Izuku made sure to wish the girls of Class 1B good luck before they left to take their exam. Himiko, who was still not allowed to leave the school premises, and Mei and Melissa, who were from the support department, made sure to wish everyone who was taking the exam good luck. Of course, Himiko, Mei and Melissa paid special attention to Izuku and the other girls from his harem but that was a given.

Before long, Izuku and his classmates reached the venue of their exam, Takoba National Stadium. Understandably, almost everyone in Class 1A felt nervous as they wondered if they could pass the exam.

Sensing their unease, Shouta spoke to them, "Don't wonder if you will be able to get the provisional hero licenses. Go and do your best to earn them." Shouta then added, "If you're able to obtain your provisional licenses, you will no longer be mere eggs. You will be hatchlings with the potential to become pro-heroes."

Izuku and his classmates nodded and were about motivate themselves by huddling together and yelling, "Plus Ultra!" when someone suddenly yelled, "PLUS ULTRA!!!"

Surprised, everyone turned their attention towards a tall and well-built boy with buzzed dark-brown hair and black eyes. Shouko's eyes widened slightly as she could have sworn she had met him before when she was still a boy. Another boy with an average build, slanted eyes and purple hair named Shishikura Seiji scolded the boy with the buzzed haircut, "It's not good to randomly insert yourself into other people's huddles, Inasa."

Standing beside Seijii was a girl with straight, fawn-coloured hair, large dark-brown eyes, noticeably full and glossy lips and a curvaceous figure named Utsushimi Camie. Izuku took notice of her lips and blushed as he thought, "I don't want to sound like Mineta, but those lips look really kissable."

Sumomo's mental image smirked and mentally agreed, "They sure do."

Ochako frowned as she mentally growled, "Don't even THINK about getting girls from others schools to join the harem!"

Back to the boy named Inasa, he realised his mistake and bowed to the point that his head slammed onto the floor while yelling, "Please accept my humblest apologies!"

"Who's this ridiculously pumped-up dude?" asked Denki.

"It's like someone combined Iida and Kirishima together and squared the result," said Hanta.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes as he recognised the two boys' uniforms and said, "They're from Shiketsu High School, an elite school that's on par with U.A. High School."

Inasa, whose full name was Yoarashi Inasa, stood up and said, "I've always admired U.A. High School and have wanted to say that phrase! It's also an utmost honour to be able to compete with you all and I wish you the best!" He then turned his attention to Shouko and his expression become sombre as he added, "I probably would have been your classmate too had I tried to understand one of you instead of jumping to conclusions."

Shouko stepped forward and asked, "We've met before, haven't we?"

Inasa nodded and replied, "My name's Yoarashi Inasa and we met during the recommendation entrance exams. You weren't exactly the most sociable person back then."

"I… brushed you off, didn't I?" asked Shouko. She recalled brushing people aside even though they tried to be friendly with her as she was not interested in forming bonds with anyone back then.

"I honestly hate Endeavour's guts and I thought that you two were the same. I didn't think about how messed up growing up with him as a father could have been," said Inasa who was ashamed of assuming the worst from Shouko. After listening to Shouko's statements about her abusive family life during her interview, he realised that Shouko despised her father and refused to be like him. Ironically, she behaved very much like endeavour during the entrance exam hence why he thought that Shouko and Enji were the same.

The fact that Shouko had chosen to remain as an undeniably beautiful girl who was a lot warmer than her past self certainly made it easier for Inasa to realise that she truly did not want to be like Enji.

Shouko bowed and apologised, "I'm truly sorry for brushing you aside back then. I… wasn't exactly in the best state of mind at the time."

"Just don't repeat that mistake again and we're good," said Inasa who then grinned and added, "Anyway, I've got to catch up with my seniors. Let's have a proper competition this time!"

Shouko smiled and replied, "I don't intend to lose this chance to earn my licence."

Inasa turned his attention to Izuku and said, "I look forward to competing with you too, Midoriya Izuku!"

"Likewise, Yoarashi-san," replied Izuku who smiled at the boisterous boy.

After Inasa had left, Shouta smirked and said, "I should warn you that of all the students that took the recommendation exams, Yoarashi Inasa got the top score."

"Wait, does that mean that he has a score even higher than Shouko?" asked Eijirou who was clearly worried about his chances of earning the provisional hero licence.

"Eraser-chan, is that you?"

Shouta froze as he immediately recognised the person who was talking to him, a woman with sea-green hair, an athletic build and dark-green eyes named Fukukado Emi. Known as the pro-heroine, Miss Joke, Emi smiled as she continued to speak to Shouta, "It's been so long since we met face-to-face!" She then suddenly said, "Anyway, let's get married!"

"No," answered Shouta who had a deadpan expression on his face.

Emi laughed as she replied, "You're always so funny!"

"And your sense of humour is as terrible as always, Miss Joke," said Shouta.

"But seriously, if you marry me, we'll have a family filled with great laughter and joy," argued Emi.

"That does not sound joyful to me at all," said Shouta.

Tsuyu tilted her head and spoke to Emi, "You two seem awfully close, kero," Mina nodded with a broad grin on her face as she was eager to know if Shota and Emi were somehow romantically involved with one another.

"Our offices used to be close to each other so we'd often help each other out and come to each other's rescues," explained Emi who then grinned and added, "It's a relationship built on mutual love!"

"That's simply untrue," said Shouta who was completely unamused by Emi's antics. He then asked, "I'm assuming that your students are with you, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," confirmed Emi who then turned her attention to her students and said, "Come on over, everyone! Students from U.A. High School are here!" Her students, who were second years from Ketsubutsu Academy High School, then approached Izuku and his classmates.

Among the students from Emi's class, four in particular stood out. One of them was a tall and muscular boy named Shindou You who had shaggy dark-brown hair, diamond-shaped eyes and, as Izuku and his harem immediately noted, a seemingly pleasant smile which hid calculative undertones. Another student that stood out was a boy with blue carapace-like skin, no visible ears and nose, a wide jagged mouth and blue eyes named Makabe Shikkui. The third student was a boy with thin oval-shaped eyes, shoulder-length black hair, a round nose and a small mouth named Touteki Itejirou. The fourth student was a girl with pale skin, a curvaceous and reasonably muscular build, pointed teeth similar to Eijirou's, wide rectangular eyes with thick upper eyelashes and pronounced lower ones, small blue irises and short ash blonde hair named Nakagame Tatami.

For the sake of avoiding confusion, the author of this story will refer to Shindou You by his surname.

Shindou stepped forward and said, "My name is Shindou You." He then offered to shake Izuku's hand and said, "It's an honour to meet you all."

Normally, Izuku would shake a person's hand out of basic courtesy but he could not shake the feeling that Shindou was scheming something. Even if he was not cautious around him, Sumomo would have warned him as she had a lot of experience dealing with people who only seemed pleasant on the surface.

Noticing that Izuku was not shaking his hand, Shindou wore a confused expression before Izuku apologised in a guarded manner, "Sorry if it seems rude but something tells me that I shouldn't trust you, Shindou-san."

Both Emi and Shouta raised their eyebrows in mild surprise while Shindou's smile became noticeably sneakier and said, "As expected of you, Midoriya Izuku." Shindou then left without another word.

Instead of trying to defend Shindou's innocence, his classmates were instead surprised by Izuku's response. Most of Izuku's classmates noticed their response and realised that Shindou was not someone to be trusted during the exam as Tatami curiously asked, "How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I happen to know someone who's very good at tricking people and leave it at that," replied Izuku.

"As in that villain, Toga?" asked Tatami.

Izuku wanted to correct Tatami but he knew that he should not reveal anything about Sumomo so he instead lied, "You can say that."

Surprised by the unexpected turn of events, Emi turned her attention to Shouta and asked, "Did you tell then about 'that'?"

Shouta shook his head and smirked as he replied, "No, I haven't. However, something tells me that I won't need to." He then told his students, "Don't waste any more time. Get changed into your costumes and head over to the information session."

Izuku and most of his classmates responded, "Yes, sir!"

**\--A short while later, in a large "room"…--**

Izuku and most of his classmates were shocked by the sheer number of people who were taking the exam. Standing before all of them was a middle-aged man with a tired-looking face, wavy beige-coloured hair that looked unkempt and an overall dishevelled appearance who introduced himself, "My name is Mera Yokumiru and I am from the Hero Public Safety Commission. My favourite form of sleep is NREM sleep." Yokumiru then started to complain, "My work has been so busy lately that I've hardly been able to sleep at all… there's just not enough manpower! I want to sleep!"

Almost all of the examinees shared the same thought, "He looks like he's about to pass out at any moment! Is he all right?"

Somehow regaining his composure, Yokumiru explained, "Right, with that out of the way, let me explain this to all of you. There are 1540 of you here taking this exam and we'll carry out an exercise to whittle down your numbers. In today's day and age, we are said to be living in a hero-saturated society. Ever since Stain's capture, there are many who question the current state of affairs with pro-heroes. To be someone who puts your life on the line without expecting compensation in return, that is the merciless expectation of today's society. In any case, be it for compensation or out of pure heroism, many pro-heroes have endeavoured and dedicated themselves to rescuing others and suppressing villains. From the beginning of an incident to its resolution, that window of time is becoming increasingly small and tight. Everyone who receives a provisional hero licence will be put into such difficult situations. For those of you who are unable to keep up, I'll say it clearly, it's mercilessly relentless. Therefore, what's being tested will be your speed and the first one hundred examinees who achieve the required conditions will pass."

"Wait, hold on a second! There are 1540 of us, right?! One hundred is like 5% of us, isn't it?!" yelled one of the examinees.

"Well, a lot has happened recently so just think of it as the hand you've been dealt with," replied Yokumiru.

Nearly everyone thought, "Is he serious?!"

Yokumiru then started explaining while holding a disk on one hand and an orange ball on the other hand, "Every examinee will have three 'weak point targets'. You can place them wherever you like but it must be an exposed area so places like the soles of your feet and your armpits are not allowed. You'll also be given six balls each. If a ball hits a target, it will light up. If all three of your targets get lit up, you lose. An individual who gets the third hit will be credited with a 'take-down'. Those who have at least two take-downs pass. Those are the rules."

Izuku and his classmates realised that the exam was going to be very difficult as the "room" they were inside with the other examinees unfolded to reveal an open area which had mountains, forests, various buildings and even an aquatic zone. As the examinees took in their surroundings, Yokumiru said, "All of you should be able to find a terrain that works for you so make the most of what you have and do your best. Also, the balls and targets will be distributed to you all and the exam will begin one minute after you've all spread out."

Izuku was quick to tell everyone from Class 1A that they should stay together and work as a group to pass the test. Katsuki begrudgingly agreed to cooperate with the rest of Class 1A as he had a feeling that everyone else was going to go after him and the rest of his classmates.

**\--Meanwhile, at the spectators' seats…--**

Emi giggled as she spoke to Shouta, "Say, Eraser-chan, your fly's down!

Shouta sighed as he grumbled, "Why am I always surrounded by these annoying types…?"

"Anyway, it's rare of you to not have expelled anyone at this point, you know," said Emi who then asked, "You must be pretty fond of this class, huh?"

"Not particularly," replied Shouta.

Emi laughed and said, "Don't hide your true feelings! It's not very cool, you know!" She then offered, "Let's go on a date!"

"Shut up," growled Shouta.

Emi's expression turned serious as she continued to speak to Shouta, "Jokes aside, if there's one thing to call an annual custom in the provisional hero licence exams…"

**\--With Izuku and Class 1A…--**

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are we sticking together?" asked Minoru.

"This test is probably going to become a battle between schools. If that happens, it's only a matter of which school they will target," explained Izuku.

Momo wore a grim expression as she spoke, "Among the competing hero schools of the country, our school does not have the advantage of people not knowing our quirks.

Shouko's expression was just as grim as she noticed students from the other schools watching their every move and said, "In other words…"

**\--With to Shouta and Emi…--**

"-it's that every exam starts with the 'U.A. High School Crushing'." concluded Miss Joke who then asked Shouta, "So why didn't you tell your kids about it?"

"There's no particular reason for me to tell them about it. In the end, what they have to do does not change," said Shouta as he watched Izuku and his classmates defend themselves from the incoming onslaught of attacks by students from the other schools including Emi's own students. He noted how Shouko created a wave of ice to block attacks from one side while Katsuki created an explosion to blow away attacks from the other side. As for Izuku, he used a combination of kicks and finger flicks to deflect the balls while Mina melted them away with her acid and Momo created a riot shield to block the balls. Ochako hid behind the shield with Momo while Kyouka used her new support equipment to create a powerful shock wave that shattered the ground in front of Class 1A, causing various students from other schools to lose their footing. Hanta used his tape to "capture" incoming balls while Minoru did the same with the balls on his head which he had managed to combine into a chain with the help of new support equipment.

"They just have to overcome whatever stands in their way," said Shouta who then added, "Being a hero means being able to get yourself out of a pinch. Also, once you become a pro-hero, your quirk will be known to the rest of the world regardless. I'm sorry to say, but we're looking a bit farther ahead than everyone else."

**\--Back to Izuku and Class 1A…--**

As Izuku had feared, many students from other schools started attacking him and his classmates to eliminate them first. Thankfully, they were able to avoid getting eliminated but they knew that they would not be able to pass if they were only on the defensive.

Yuuga shot a laser beam at Tooru so that she could refract it with her invisible body and scatter it to hit multiple targets which included balls and other students. Tatami was forced to dodge the attack by retracting her upper body into her lower body. Her head peeked out of her lower half as she swore, "Damn, those guys are seriously tough!"

Realising that the student from Class 1A could not be easily defeated unless they were separated, Shindou grinned and yelled, "Everyone, back away! I'm going to split them up!" He then created a massive earthquake to separate them.

However, Shouko was able to counter the earthquake by filling the gaps with ice and creating a protective dome of ice for cover. Shindou gritted his teeth in frustration as he realised that he had failed to separate Class 1A as he yelled, "We need to continue the offensive! If we give them even a little bit of breathing room, they'll go all out to take us down for sure!"

Inside the dome of ice, Mezou held Tsuyu in his arms to keep her warm while Izuku yelled, "We can't pass if we stay here, we'll need to break out and go on the offensive!" He then turned his attention to Shouko and Katsuki and said, "How big an 'exit' can you two make?"

Katsuki smirked as he asked, "Do you even have to ask, you shitty nerd?"

"I can create a wave of flames to clear the way after the ice is broken," said Shouko.

"Then let's do this!" yelled Izuku while his classmates rallied around him.

"Time to start murdering those extras through take-downs!" yelled Katsuki as he created a massive explosion to create a hole on one side of the icy dome. Shouko then created a powerful wave of fire to clear the path before everyone charged forward.

Izuku and Tenya led the charge as they quickly kicked aside balls and charged towards their chosen opponents. Momo, who was still carrying her riot shield and had armed herself with a shotgun that shot rubber slugs, charged forward behind Izuku and Tenya with Kyouka and Mina following behind her. Tsuyu quickly started camouflaging herself so that she could quickly sneak past the other students and attack them from behind while Kouji called upon a flock of birds to distract a group of students who were trying to attack Class 1A from behind.

Ochako made several pieces of debris weightless so that Kouji's birds could carry them to the opposing students. She then deactivated her quirk so that the debris would drop around them, causing them to panic and be vulnerable to attacks. Eijirou, Mashirao, Denki and Rikidou wasted no time in taking down as many of the panicked students as they could. In Eijirou's case, he did not care about falling debris as his hardening quirk allowed him to easily withstand the damage.

Yuuga and Tooru continued to work together to take down their opponents with refracted laser beams while Hanta and Minoru restrained their opponents with tape and sticky balls. Shouko created a wave of ice to restrain another large group of students while Katsuki literally flew towards his victims to take them down brutally with his explosive quirk. Mina continued to cover her friends with her acidic defence while Kyouka sent blasts of sound waves to stun the other students and Momo knocked them out with her shotgun that shot out rubber slugs.

To the dismay of many other examinees, Izuku and his classmates were anything but easy targets to take down…

**\--Some time later…--**

Izuku and his classmates were all able to pass the first test thanks to being able to work together and help one another. Other students that had passed include Camie, Inasa, Seiji, Shindou, Tatami, Shikkui and Itejirou.

It should be noted that Sumomo had taken an oath to be on "brainwave silence" during the test which meant that she did not play a role in helping Izuku and the girls of both Class 1A and Class 1B to pass the test. That said, she made sure to let the members of the harem who were not taking the test know that everyone from both Class 1A and Class 1B had passed the first portion of their respective tests.

Once the first test was over and all the examinees had evacuated the exam premises, the entire area was destroyed with the use of explosives to stimulate a disaster zone with specially-trained individuals from the 'Help Us Company' acting as disaster victims. As the members of the company went to their respective positions, Izuku and his classmates took their chance to rest and regain their strength.

While Izuku and his classmates were resting, a second year student from Seiai Academy High School, a pale girl with thin cat-like eyes that were bluish-lilac in colour and straight pale-lavender hair which reached to her waist took notice of the U.A. High School Students. The girl with pale-lavender hair, whose name was Intelli Saiko, could not help but pay special attention to Izuku who was surrounded by his female classmates. An already-intelligent girl with a quirk that boosted her intelligence further, she knew that Izuku was the rumoured "Harem King" of U.A. High School. Personally, she found him rather plain looking but his ability to get everyone in his class to work together and pass as a whole group was both surprising and intriguing as it meant that Izuku was not only intelligent and strong but also highly charismatic. As Saiko focused her attention onto Izuku and noted the way he interacted with his female classmates, she smiled as she began to find an interest in understanding him better.

Saiko was not the only one as many other students also had the same suspicion that Izuku was the infamous harem king of U.A. High School. Considering Shouko's reasons to remain as a girl and Himiko's "official reason" of betraying the League of Villains, it was actually quite obvious that Izuku would be a likely suspect at the very least. One of the students who suspected that Izuku was the harem king was a second year student from Shiketsu High School, a boy covered entirely in light-brown hair with no distinct features other than his viridian eyes which only showed up occasionally named Moura Nagamasa. Nagamasa, who was also the class representative of Seiji and Camie's class, hummed thoughtfully as he thought, "It seems that being a hit with the ladies and being willing to break himself to achieve his goals are not his only talents."

Inasa, who was among the first to pass, approached Shouko and boisterously said, "So, you have managed to pass too!"

"Not by myself, admittedly," replied Shouko.

"Maybe, but you did good keeping your classmates together like that! I'd imagine that they would have been in a pinch if you weren't with them!" said Inasa.

"I'd like to think that we would have found a way to manage even if we somehow got separated from one another," replied Shouko.

Inasa grinned and said, "Well, whatever happens next, I look forward to seeing what you can do out there!"

Shouko nodded with a smile and replied, "Likewise, Yoarashi-san."

Nagamasa smiled as he approached Shouko and said, "I see that you're getting along with my kouhai, Todoroki-san." He then turned his attention to Izuku and said, "We'd really like to establish a good relationship with the rest of U.A. High School. That said, even I know that some of us will be strongly against the idea." Seiji clicked his tongue in displeasure which clearly indicated that he was against getting along with students from U.A. High School, especially Katsuki.

Izuku smiled and replied, "I'd like us to get along too. We're all aiming to be pro-heroes who will be responsible of saving people and stopping villains after all."

Nagamasa chuckled and said, "That's certainly true."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and Mera made an announcement, "Villains have committed an act of terrorism. The affected area is the entirety of [Redacted] city. The destruction of numerous buildings have resulted in a large number of victims. The damage to the roads is severe and the first-response emergency unit will be considerably late to arrive. Until they arrive, all rescue activities on site will be left to you, heroes. Save everyone that you can!"

The one hundred examinees immediately set off to find the victims and rescue them. As they were not given any clear instructions all they could do was use their training to rescue them to the best of their abilities.

Unlike before, Izuku and his classmates started to split up. Izuku, Ochako, Momo and Kyouka travelled in one group towards some ruined buildings while Shouko and Tsuyu travelled to an aquatic region. Tooru went to the ruined industrial section with Yuuga while Mina followed Kouji to a forested region.

In a different time line, Izuku and his classmates were unprepared to deal with despairing victims due to a clear lack of experience. However, in this story, after sharing their memories through Sumomo, Izuku and his harem from Class 1A were more than prepared to put on a brave front to help the victims efficiently and without hesitation. Even Katsuki was willing to hold back his temper towards the victims even though he was still standoffish.

Mera was surprised by the unexpected low number of deducted points for the students of various schools and spoke to someone over a communication device, "It seems that the examinees are doing rather well."

"Then it's high time that I make my appearance. In order to protect civilians, pro-heroes will be tasked to carry out complex operations. Not only in relief measures, but also…"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred at one end of the stadium.

Shocked by the sudden explosion, everyone turned their attention towards it. As the smoke cleared, Izuku immediately recognised one person who stood out from the rest and immediately yelled out in warning, "Everyone! Gang Orca is taking the villain role for the test!"

Standing in front of a large group of "minions" who were armed with arm-mounted guns that shot fast-hardening cement was a tall well-built man whose body had the features of a killer whale named Sakamata Kuugo. Also known as the pro-hero, Gang Orca, Kuugo had deep white eyes that feature several rings that circle his red pupils, thus giving him a rather villainous look. His eyes narrowed as he ordered his minions, "Minions, begin the assault!"

As the minions charged towards the examinees and the victims, Mera announced, "With the appearance of the villains, the pursuit has begun! Heroes, you must suppress the villains and continue to carry out your rescue efforts!"

Kuugo stepped forward as he asked, "Fight, or protect? Help, or run? How will you respond… heroes?!"

Suddenly, Shindou stood before Kuugo and his minions and yelled, "Get everyone out of here! I'll create as much distance between you all and the villains I can!" Shindou then created an earthquake to stall the "villains" and planned to continue doing so in short intervals to make sure that they would not get any closer.

However, Kuugo was undeterred by the earthquake and immediately stood before Shindou before paralysing him with a powerful ultrasonic wave attack. After Shindou was easily taken down, Kuugo mockingly said, "Only a single rear guard when there is this much of a difference in ability? It looks like you're underestimating us." Taking notice of Izuku, Kuugo started to move towards him.

Luckily for Izuku, Shouko arrived and created a wave of ice to stop Kuugou. Although Kuugou was able to counter the ice by breaking it apart with his ultrasonic wave, the minions were not so lucky as they were effectively immobilised by the ice. As the villains were held back, Inasa arrived in a strong gale of wind and said, "Do you need any help to hold him back?!"

Shouko noticed that Izuku and various examinees were already proceeding with the evacuation of the victims and said, "Yoarashi-san, can you create a tornado? I have an idea!"

Inasa grinned and said, "Are you kidding me?! Creating tornadoes…" Kuugo's eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen next as Inasa yelled, "-is my speciality!!"

As soon as Inasa formed a tornado around Kuugo, Shouko created a burst of flame and allowed it to flow into the tornado. The resulting combination created a swirling fire-storm which was actually harming Kuugo due to his vulnerability to dryness.

Realising that their boss was in trouble, Kuugo's minions tried to stop Shouko and Inasa. However, Shouko created a wave of ice to hold them back while Inasa easily dodged their attacks by flying in the air.

Forced to pour water over himself to avoid drying out, Kuugo then created a powerful ultrasonic shock wave to break free from the fire-storm. He then charged towards Shouko with the intention of stopping her from using her fire again. However, Inasa created a powerful gale of wind which held him back.

Taking her chance, Shouko created a wave of ice to freeze Kuugo in place. Kuugo tried to break the incoming wave with his ultrasonic wave but a sudden earthquake made him stumble. His eyes widened as he realised that Shindou was somehow able to keep fighting due to having a body that was already resistant to powerful vibrations due to the nature of his quirk. Unable to maintain his balance, Kuugo was quickly covered in ice. However, he did not simply give up as he quickly broke free from it with an ultrasonic wave. He was about to rise up when Inasa "pushed" him down with a powerful downward gale of wind. Shouko did not waste time and immediately started to freeze Kuugo again.

Frustrated yet impressed, Kuugo laughed, "Not bad, heroes!" He decided to stop holding back and created a massive ultrasonic wave which was large enough to affect Shouko, Inasa and Shindou in one go. Breaking free of his "armour" which was actually supposed to restrain his strength, Kuugou spoke while maintaining his villainous persona, "I have to say, not many heroes can force me to use my full strength. You should be honoured to have forced me to break free of my restrains!"

Shouko, who was helpless as the minions started to pelt her with fast-drying cement, gritted her teeth as she tried to move her body or use her quirk. Inasa's situation was no better as he was similarly restrained by the cement. Even Shindou was pelted with cement to ensure that he could not do anything.

Kuugo was about to order his minions to continue with the assault when Izuku suddenly appeared and took a number of them out. The whale-like "villain" smirked as Izuku glared at him with burning determination in his eyes. Freed from his restraints, Kuugo immediately charged towards Izuku and tried to disable him with an ultrasonic wave when he was suddenly tripped by Tsuyu's tongue which appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

Shocked by the unexpected turn of events, the minions were at a loss when Tsuyu suddenly attacked them with her tongue again, causing many of them to trip. She then leapt away from a volley of fast-drying cement and disabled her camouflage before proceeding to take as many minions down as she could with kicks and tongue lashes. Tsuyu did not come alone as other examinees, including Mashirao, Mina and Fumikage, helped to take down the minions.

Kuugou quickly got up and was about to make a move when Nagamasa appeared and started extending his hair to restrain him and his minions. Undeterred, Kuugo sent a powerful ultrasonic wave which Nagasama was unable to fully withstand in spite of being protected by his hair. With Nagasama's hold weakened by the attack, Kuugou tore himself free from his hair only to be suddenly kicked in the back of his head by Izuku. Acting on pure instinct, Kuugou tried to attack Izuku but a quick flick of Izuku's fingers caused him to flinch as a shock wave of air hit him in the face near his eye. Izuku quickly leapt back and yelled, "Tsuyu-chan, now!"

Tsuyu created a glob of poisonous mucus and threw it at Kuugo's face. His eyes started to sting from the poison as he roared, "You heroes are starting to test my patience!"

Although intimidated by Kuugo, Izuku and the examinees around him stood their ground, ready to fight to the bitter end. Just then, Mera announced, "All victims have been rescued from the crisis area. The provisional hero licence exam is therefore brought to a close!"

Realising that the exam was over, everyone stopped fighting or struggling while Mera continued to speak, "After we tally the scores, I will present the results of the examinations to you all here. Those of you who have suffered injuries, please report to the infirmary. As for the rest of you, please change back into your usual clothes and await further instructions."

After Mera had made his announcement, Izuku immediately started to apologise to Kuugo, "I-I'm so sorry for asking my classmate to use her poison on you, Gang Orca! I was doing what I can to stop you from taking us out or going after the victims so please forgive her!"

Surprised by Izuku's immediate change of demeanour, Kuugo then laughed heartily and said, "All is forgiven Midoriya Izuku. The poison may be annoying but it's nothing that a quick visit to the infirmary can't fix. Besides, I am supposed to be a villain in this test so treating me as such is well within your rights. Now, go and help your other girlfriend get to the infirmary. She has suffered a rather strong ultrasonic wave after all."

Izuku bowed and said, "Thank you, Gang Orca!" He then rushed to Shouko to help her get to the infirmary and completely failed to notice the fact that Kuugo referred to her as his "other girlfriend".

Yes, even pro-heroes were beginning to realise that Izuku was the rumoured harem king.

"To think that I would be forced to break myself free of my own restraints just to be able to continue fighting, these examinees are truly something special," thought Kuugo who could not help but chuckle to himself.

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku and his classmates joyously cheered, "All right! We've all passed!" Everyone from both Class 1A and Class 1B had passed the exam. That said, Katsuki almost failed due to having an unpleasantly standoffish personality and constantly arguing with Seiji who despised Katsuki for his vulgar attitude. Ironically enough, Seiji, who believed that all heroes should be dignified, also almost failed the test due to constantly antagonising Katsuki.

Other students who had passed included Inasa, Camie and Nagamasa from Shiketsu High School, Shindou, Tatami, Shikkui and Itejirou from Ketsubutsu Academy High School and Saiko from Seiai Academy High School. Much like Izuku and his classmates, they were happy to have passed as well.

Sumomo's mental image grinned cheekily and mentally said, "Nemuri-neechan and the others are arranging a special night to reward you all."

Izuku tried to stop himself from blushing as he mentally asked, "It's going to involve having the other pro-heroines coming over, isn't it?"

"Since you've guessed so accurately, yes!" confirmed Sumomo.

"But the meeting room's occupied," said Ochako who knew that both Fuun and Eri were hiding in it.

"True, but do you seriously think that the pro-heroes will leave those yakuza bastards alone for long?" asked Sumomo who had a serious expression on her mental image.

"How soon are they going to take action?" asked Izuku.

Sumomo's mental image mentally said, "If all goes well…"

**\--Meanwhile, back in U.A. High School…--**

A meeting was being held as Nedzu, Nemuri, Thirteen, Naomasa, Rikiya, Miyashita, Tatsuyuki, Mirai, Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, a pro-hero with blond hair, round yellow eyes, a large round body with a wide mouth and a small nose named Toyomitsu Taishirou and a woman with chin-length blonde hair, thin yellow eyes that tilt inwards and had slit pupils and notably sharp teeth named Tatsuma Ryuuko.

For the sake of avoiding confusion between Tsuchikawa Ryuuko and Tatsuma Ryuuko, they would henceforth be referred to by their respective pro-heroine code names, Pixie-Bob and Ryuuku.

Nedzu wore a grim expression as he spoke to the people who attended the meeting, "As you all know, the Shie Hassaikai has been active lately, especially after the fall of All For One, and has been distributing drugs and even weapons to various villainous groups."

Taishirou, who was also known as the pro-hero, Fat Gum, frowned as he asked Nedzu while pointing at Rikiya and Miyashita, "Not that I don't want to stop them from distributing drugs and weapons, but why are the CEO of Detnerat and his employee here?"

"Not to mention that Slidin' Go is here as well instead of his usual patrol area near Deika City," said Ryuuku.

"That's because Yotsubashi-san is no ordinary CEO," explained Nedzu who then gestured to Rikiya.

Rikiya nodded and stood up as he politely said, "While I am indeed the CEO of Detnerat, I'm also the son of an infamous villain who once tried to lead a revolution to liberate the use of quirks at a time when people with quirks were oppressed by the quirkless majority."

Surprise soon turned to shock as Naomasa, Mirai, Taishirou and Ryuuku realised that Rikiya was the son of Destro himself. Mirai turned his attention to Nedzu and glared a him as he asked guardedly, "Why is the Meta Liberation Army involved in this?"

Fully expecting Naomasa and the pro-heroes' reaction, Rikiya raised his hands placatingly and explained, "I"m not here to pick a fight with the police force or the pro-heroes. I'm here because we all have the same enemy."

"And why exactly should we believe you?" growled Ryuuku.

Rikiya turned his attention to Miyashita who nodded at him before taking out a small bag which had a dart in it. Miyashita placed the bag onto the table while Rikiya explained, "The Shie Hassaikai has been developing and distributing a drug designed to eliminate quirks."

Most of the people in the room turned their attention to Naomasa who said, "He's telling the truth."

Ryuuku's eyes narrowed as she turned her attention back to Rikiya and asked, "What do you mean by 'eliminating quirks'?"

"I'm sure that you're all familiar with the underground pro-hero, Eraser Head, whose quirk disables the quirks of his opponents," said Rikiya whose eyes then narrowed as he grimly stated, "Unlike his quirk, this drug directly damages the quirk factor of the victim. If the damage is severe enough, the victim will mostly likely be rendered permanently quirkless. I trust that you pro-heroes realise the terrible implications."

"And how did you know about this?" asked Mirio who was prepared to fight Rikiya if he had to.

Rikiya smirked as he smugly answered, "When you manage a massive underground army of like-minded individuals with the intention of overthrowing your current oppressors, you learn a thing of two about obtaining illegal goods." He then added, "Besides, Detenerat specialises in making support equipment so of course we have the means to study samples of the bullets and study their effects."

"How can we be so sure that you're telling the truth and not merely leading us into a trap with clever trickery?" asked Mirai who then said, "For all we know, you might be cooperating with the Shie Hassaikai so that you can use their weapons to disable the quirks of, as you yourself have personally stated, your oppressors?" Although Mirai knew that Naomasa could be trusted with his lie-detecting quirk, even he knew that Naomasa's quirk was not infallible.

"It is certainly a plausible scenario," admitted Rikiya who then said, "However, do you seriously believe that the Metal Liberation Army will risk letting the Shie Hassaikai create a weapon that permanently disables quirks and use that weapon to create a society even more oppressive than our current society?"

"Excuse me, can I ask a question?" asked Nejire.

Rikiya smiled disarmingly as he turned his attention to Nejire and replied, "Yes, you may. What is it that you wish to ask?"

"Well, assuming that you really want to stop the Shie Hassaikai, what's going to stop you from trying to back-stab us after we work together to take them down?" asked Nejire who then added, "It's also rather strange that you want to cooperate with us when you have already told us that you have an army."

Rikiya chuckled and said, "Well, I never said that the Meta Liberation Army will cooperate with the pro-heroes and the police force for free. We may share the same enemy but we have no intention of revealing ourselves to the heroes of current society without gaining something in return."

"Then what do you wish from us in exchange for your cooperation and help?" asked Naomasa.

"A peaceful negotiation to allow people to use their quirks even when it is not related to their work such as pro-heroics," answered Rikiya who then added, "Granted, we are willing to accept certain conditions for greater freedom in quirk usage such as needing a suitable licence to do so and limiting it to specialised gyms that allow people to use their quirks even if they lack a licence."

Mirai raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you seriously accepting ideas from Midoriya Izuku?" Like everyone else in the room, he knew about Izuku's interview with Rikiya.

"Would you rather we continue with our original goal of completely liberating quirk usage no matter how many lives will be ruined as a result?" asked Rikiya.

Mirai wisely decided against arguing with Rikiya but he had to ask, "No, but I still don't understand why you would even consider taking an alternative path that deviates from your original goals."

"Simply put, Midoriya Izuku had a point that my late father was born in a time when quirkless people could still oppress people with quirks. Times have changed and I find myself sympathising with Izuku's views that quirks should not be used without taking responsible for it regardless of the laws in place," explained Rikiya who then added, "I may share my late father's wish to create a society in which people are free to use their quirks as they please but even I am not blind to the fact that I am not my father and the circumstances of the present is different from that of the past."

Mirai raised an eyebrow while Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, Ryuuku and Taishirou stared at him with surprised expressions on their faces. They then turned their attention to Naomasa who was equally surprised and said, "He's been telling nothing the truth."

Nedzu smiled as he spoke, "Now that we have all come a common understanding, let us begin with the meeting to take down the Shie Hassaikai."

After Nedzu had explained to everyone about the possible goals of the Shie Hassaikai, Eri's mistreatment before she was unintentionally rescued by Fuun and Rikiya's confirmation that the dart contained human blood and tissue, everyone unanimously agreed that the Shie Hassaikai had to be taken down as soon as possible. As for the the Meta Liberation Army, both the pro-heroes and Naomasa agreed that the Shie Hassaikai was the immediate threat which had been dealt with first. That said, they would have to report to both the authorities of the Hero Public Safety Commission and the police force about the Meta Liberation Army. They could only hope that the authorities would accept a peaceful truce with the Meta Liberation Army as they did not want a war to begin so soon after losing the Symbol of Peace, All Might.

Rikiya knew that revealing himself to the pro-heroes the police force was risky but, like any businessman, he knew that risks had to be taken at times and a chance to settle things peacefully was certainly worth the risk. Besides, it was not as though he did not have backup plans in case anything went wrong. In fact, Geten was practically hoping for something to go wrong.

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku and the girls from both Class 1A and Class 1B who had taken the exam went to their "meeting room" where Nemuri, Fuun, Eri, Himiko, Mei and Melissa were waiting for them. Nemuri smiled proudly as she spoke to the group who had taken the exam, "Congratulations on earning your provisional hero licences."

"I knew that our babies wouldn't let them down!" said Mei who had a wide grin on her face.

Melissa smiled as she spoke, "You're all one step closer to becoming real pro-heroes."

Fuun smirked and said, "I know that I'm still a villainess but congratulations on passing the exam."

Eri nodded and earnestly said, "C-congratulations!"

Izuku and the girls smiled in return as he thanked them, "Thank you, everyone."

Himiko grinned and asked Izuku cheekily, "So, you have a thing for girls with full lips, huh?"

Realising that Himiko was talking about his attraction to Camie's lips, Izuku blushed and admitted, "Well, they looked really soft and kissable."

Ochako glared at Izuku and pinched his cheek as she growled, "Deku, don't even THINK about adding her into the harem!" Eri tilted her head curiously while most of the other girls and Nemuri chuckled or giggled at Ochako's response.

"As you all know, our usual fun time is out of the question due to current circumstances," said Nemuri who then grinned and added, "That said, we can still have a small party to celebrate your success." As if to prove her point, some MSBs appeared while carrying boxes of pizza and bags full of burgers.

Needless to say, everyone in the room wasted no time in celebrating with delicious food, good movies and lots of cuddles. Ochako, Tsuyu and Shouko wasted no time in hugging Izuku possessively to remind him that he should not be trying to add more girls into his harem.

**\--The following morning…--**

Izuku woke up and realised that he could not get up. As he became more awake, he noticed that Ochako and Tsuyu were snuggling against either side of his body while Himiko hugged Ochako from behind. Shouko was hugging Izuku's right arm while Mina was hugging his left. Even his legs were occupied as Tooru hugged his left leg and Setsuna hugged his right leg. Kinoko, for some reason, slept between his legs with her head resting comfortably on his crotch. Momo, Kyouka and Itsuka were sleeping together in one cuddle pile while Pony, Yui, Reiko and Ibara slept in a different cuddle pile. Mei and Melissa somehow ended up sleeping together with Fuun and Eri. The little girl was sleeping soundly while nuzzling against Fuun's "modest chest".

Well aware that he should wake up to get ready for class, Izuku was about to get up when he noticed that Nemuri was not around. He then heard Sumomo mentally explain, "She's getting ready to attend a strategy meeting with Sir Nighteye to take down the Shie Hassaikai."

"Will the 'secret reinforcements' be present as well?" asked Izuku.

Sumomo, who already knew about Rikiya being the current leader of the Meta Liberation Army, replied, "Yes, they will be there to help." She could have told Izuku and the rest of his harem about Rikiya and the Meta Liberation Army but Nedzu had requested her to stay quiet about it until after the Shie Hassaikai had been dealt with. Considering that Nedzu wanted Izuku and his harem to take the provisional hero licence exam without unnecessary distractions, Sumomo understood the need for secrecy.

Although Izuku and most of his harem had their provisional hero licences, they were still students and would need to intern with a pro-hero before they could actively participate in heroics. Izuku could only hope that the pro-heroes would be able to take down the Shie Hassaikai without suffering any terrible losses.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

I will be honest, I thought that the exam arc would take at least two chapters to finish. To my surprise, the exam ended in this single chapter. At any rate, as you can see, Shouko, Katsuki, Inasa, Seiji and Saiko passed the exam unlike canon (Saiko is an anime-only character).

Unfortunately, the smut will have to wait until Kai and the rest of the yakuza are dealt with. That said, expect more girls to show an interest in Izuku and possibly join his harem.

I plan to include Mirio's fight with Class 1A and possible get Nejire and even Yuuyu involved in the next chapter. That said, I do not plan to go into too much detail on the downfall of the Shie Hassaikai since Eri is already saved and still hidden at U.A. High School but we will see what happens.

I will be posting the next chapter of Izuku's Noumu Life next followed by Izuku's Pet Noumu.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	21. Chapter 21

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Harem Academia**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 21: Meeting the Big Three (Again) and a Rabbit**

It had been four days after the provisional licence exam. During that time, pro-heroes led by Sir Nighteye attacked the compound of the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group on the grounds of drug-dealing and illegal weapons manufacturing. Thankfully, it was a working day so no civilians got involved in the fight. That said, many pro-heroes and sidekicks suffered injuries from attacking the yakuza compound. In fact, some of them would have died had they not received help from a certain group of people known as the Meta Liberation Army. Thankfully, nearly all the members of the yakuza group, including Overhaul himself, were captured and sent to various prisons across the country.

Not surprisingly, many people were shocked by the unexpected aid as the Meta Liberation Army was supposed to oppose the current laws of society. However, as revealed by Sir Nighteye, the Meta Liberation Army was willing to cooperate with the pro-heroes to prevent the quirk-destroying weapon from threatening either side as long as the current government was willing to hear their "revised demands". The fact that the "revised demands" were remarkably similar to Izuku's suggestions to loosen the current laws on quirk usage during one of his interviews did not go unnoticed.

Another notable incident was the capture of Kurogiri who was looking for One For All's minion, Gigantomachia. Apparently, Dabi had left the group so both Kurogiri and Tomura were the only active members left. Understandably, Kurogiri wished to help Tomura bolster the might of the League of Villains by finding Gigantomachia who was supposedly a powerful minion. Although Gran Torino, one of the pro-heroes involved in finding and capturing Kurogiri, was able to capture the misty villain with the aid of the police force, they could not get any information out of him due to the need to prevent his escape by keeping him constantly sedated. As such, Tomura, Gigantomachia, Dabi and whatever remaining allies All For One had left were still at large.

Only time would tell what major event would happen next…

\--With Class 1A…--

Like the rest of his classmates who had provisional pro-hero licences, Izuku was going to learn about pro-hero work studies. Unlike the internships, which Izuku and his classmates had already taken, pro-hero work studies were more formalised, longer-term and required the provisional licences. Also, the work studies were not linked to normal school activities but were instead managed by the students' own discretion.

Shouta, who was wearing bandages around his head due to injuries that he had sustained from taking part in the attack that took down the Shie Hassaikai, said, "Originally, I wanted to have this formal discussion with you all about your work studies yesterday. However, as you all should know by now, I was involved in the attack that took down the Shie Hassaikai two days ago so the lesson had to be delayed."

Izuku raised his hand and asked, "I know that there were no casualties in the attack but are you all right, sensei?"

"I'm fine. In fact, I was one of the luckier ones," replied Shouta who then added, "My health aside, I was not the only one from U.A. High School who was involved as a certain trio of third-year students, who have already experienced their work studies, also took part in the attack. You have already met them before but it bears repeating that those thee third-year students, the Big Three, are the top-ranking among all the students in this school." He then turned his attention towards the door into the classroom and said, "Come inside."

Mirio, Tamaki and Nejire entered the classroom. Izuku and his classmates noted that both Tamaki and Nejire were injured, with the former bearing more serious injuries. The students of Class 1A and their home room teacher then noticed Yuuyu entering the classroom as well. Shouta raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here, Haya?"

Yuuyu glared at Izuku before she said, "I'm not leaving Nejire-chan, who's still injured, alone with that insatiable pervert!"

Well aware of what had happened in the past, Izuku blushed sheepishly while Shouta argued, "In case you haven't noticed, Hadou is with Tougata and Amajiki. Besides, her injuries are superficial compared to Amajiki's, let alone Fatgum and Rock Lock's."

"Those two boys don't count!" stated Yuuyu who was clearly determined to stay with Nejire.

Realising that he could not dissuade Yuuyu from getting involved, Shouta sighed in resignation and said, "Very well, Haya. You can stay for this lesson." Shouta then turned his attention towards his students and said, "Since you all already know those four, there's no need me to reintroduce them to you. That said…" He turned his attention towards the four third-year students and asked, "Is there anything you four wish to tell them about the work studies?"

\--A short while later…--

In the end, it was decided that Mirio would face the entire class all by himself at Gym Gamma. Even Izuku was shocked by the challenge but he knew better than to underestimate the boy who had a keen sense of awareness and was capable enough to be one of the top three students in all of U.A. High School in spite of his embarrassing performance during the sports festival last year. After all, Yuuyu, who was not a member of the Big Three, was already very strong and terrifying when angry.

Katsuki glared at the Mirio who had basically claimed that he and the rest of the class were small fries whom he could take on by himself. Although Katsuki had learnt some humility, he was still a competitive and prideful person who despised being underestimated.

It should be noted that Himiko, who did not have a provisional pro-hero licence, was forced to stay out of the match in spite of her desire to join in. Instead, she stood at the sidelines with Shouta, Tamaki, Nejire and Yuuyu with an angry pout on her face.

Not surprisingly, Izuku and Katsuki immediately charged towards Mirio as soon as the match started. However, as the two boys attacked Mirio, Izuku's kick and Katsuki's explosion suddenly phased through the boy whose clothes fell off his body. Izuku and Katsuki's eyes widened as they passed through Mirio who quickly put his pants back on.

Although used to seeing Izuku naked, the girls of Class 1A blushed as they realised that Mirio's body was impressively muscular. Nevertheless, they were able to focus as they tried to attack the boy only for their attacks to phase right through him. The boy then disappeared by sinking into the ground, leaving his clothes behind as a result.

Realising that the boy had phased into the ground, Izuku quickly yelled, "Be careful, he's gone into the ground!" Unfortunately for Class 1A, his warning came too late as Mirio suddenly appeared behind his classmates and quickly eliminated many of then in just a few minutes. Even Shouko, who was able to avoid the initial attack, was taken down by Mirio who could phase through her ice and fire in spite of her attempts to block his vision.

"Holy crap, is that guy invincible?!" yelled Eijirou.

"Fuck no! There's got to be some kind of fucking trick to it!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku nodded and said, "Bakugou's right. He needs to be tangible to hit anything so we have to aim for that moment to attack him. If that doesn't work, we'll just have to narrow it down further."

The remaining students of Class 1A nodded at both Izuku and Katsuki while Mirio smiled in approval. The blond third-year student then charged forward while phasing into the ground and yelled, "Try and find it then!" A moment later, Mirio suddenly appeared out of the ground behind Izuku to attack him. Izuku tried to kick Mirio with a back kick while Katsuki tried to attack him with a explosive blast from Mirio's left side. However, Mirio easily phased through both attacks and quickly took out Izuku with a poke to the eye to distract him followed by hitting him with a powerful blow to his stomach. He then proceeded to take out the other students including Katsuki who was unsuccessful in driving him off with his explosions.

After the "match" was over and the defeated students of Class 1A had recovered enough to stand, Mirio asked everyone, "Was my quirk strong?"

"Of course it was!" yelled Hanta.

"Not only phasing, but teleportation too!? Are you one of those hybrid types like Shouko-chan?" demanded Mina.

Nejire tried to explain about Mirio's quirk but Tamaki stopped her before she could say anything. Yuuyu smiled at Nejire's pout while Mirio smiled at her apologetically before he explained to the students of Class 1A, "No, I've only one quirk, [Permeation]. Those moves you guys called teleportation is just an application of my quirk."

"You mean like that moment when you entered the ground?" asked Ochako.

"Precisely," confirmed Mirio who then explained, "If I make my whole body permeable, I will literally phase into the ground. However, when I release my quirk while phasing into the ground, I get catapulted out of it. Depending on my direction and pose, I can adjust the angle and target where I get shot out of."

"That sounds like a video game glitch," said Mina.

"That's a good way to put it!" said Mirio.

"To be able to not only avoid attacks but also move who wherever you want in an instant… that quirk is really strong, kero," said Tsuyu.

Mirio wore a knowing smile as he replied, "Not at all. It's only strong because I made it so." He then explained, "When I activate my quirk, no oxygen enters my lungs. My eardrums do not vibrate and my eyes to not catch light either as literally everything passes through me. However, since I have mass, I can still fall into the ground while sensing nothing other than the sensation of falling."

Even Katsuki was shocked by the drawbacks of Mirio's quirk as Izuku said, "If that's true, then even something as simple as phasing through a wall without falling into the ground is incredibly difficult to do quickly. Never mind needing to have at least one part of your body being tangible to remain standing on the ground, you have to do it while being unable to senses anything around you."

"Exactly," confirmed Mirio.

"When how do you overcome those drawbacks?" asked Shouko who was honestly curious.

Mirio tapped his head as he explained, "It all boils down to prediction! A way to trick time and be even faster than your surroundings! The quickest way to acquire that skill is to have a lot of experience!" His expression became more serious as he continued to explain, "When you set off for your work studies, you're no longer treated as mere 'guest students' but as legitimate sidekicks for pro-heroes. Make no mistake, the work studies can be terrifying as you may face dangerous situations and even death." Images of the recent attack at the Yakuza compound flashed through his mind as he recalled fighting against Chisaki who was willing to kill his own minions in order to achieve his goals.

Mirio then wore a determined smile as he added, "However, no matter how difficult or terrifying these experiences may be, they are still invaluable things that you can't learn from school. With the experience that I've gain from my work studies, I was able to master my quirk and reach the top. That's why, scary or not, you should not miss on the opportunity to do your work studies, everyone!"

Everyone, even Himiko, was awed by Mirio's speech about the importance of work studies. Katsuki clenched his fists as he knew that his past self would have dismissed Mirio's quirk as worthless due to its severe drawbacks. As for Izuku, he looked at Mirio's broad back and realised that he still had a long way to go to be a great hero. In spite of the great gap between himself and Mirio, Izuku could not help but smile as he was determined to strive towards becoming an even greater hero than before.

\--Later that evening…--

Fuun, who was still in hiding even after the fall of the Shie Hassaikai for both Eri's and her own protection, waved at Izuku, Nemuri and the girls from both Dorm 1A and Class 1B. She grinned as she spoke to them, "I heard from Sumomo-chan that I'll be joining you guys as a new student next week while Eri-chan gets to stay here with me."

Nemuri nodded with a smile before she explained to both Izuku and his harem, "As most of your here should already know, part of the reason why we haven't revealed Fuun-chan and Eri-chan yet is because we wanted to make arrangements for the both of them after taking down the Shie Hassaikai."

"I'm still surprised that the Hero Public Safety Commission and the police force actually agreed to have me study here as a student on probation much like Toga-san," said Fuun.

"You may have turned Shouko-chan, who used to be a boy, into a girl and caused a massive scandal which has pretty much ruined Endeavour's reputation but there's also no denying that you're also responsible for revealing what the Shie Hassaikai was plotting to do. Besides, that scandal was ultimately Endeavour's own fault," replied Nemuri who then added, "Of course, you're on probation at the moment but I think we can all agree that it's better than being stuck in prison again."

"Amen to that," said Fuun.

Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "I never could have guessed that Yotsubashi-san was the new leader of the Meta Liberation Army."

"Neither did just about anyone else who were not members of the Meta Liberation Army," added Shouko.

"So, what's going to happen now that they have revealed themselves and voiced their demands?" asked Ochako who was worried about getting involved in even more conflict.

"Hopefully, the government and the Hero Public Safety Commission will be willing to at least consider the revised demands," said Nemuri who knew that the given demands were inspired by Izuku's ideas, "However, given the infamous reputation of the Meta Liberation Army and the possibility of quirk-supremacists among them, never mind the more selfish and/or foolish members of our own current government, there's still a risk that things will go badly."

"Is there really nothing we can do to prevent that?" asked Momo.

Nemuri smiled bitterly as she shook her head and replied, "At the moment, none of you can do anything since you're all still students and there'll definitely be people on both sides who will not bother to take your words seriously. For now, you'll have to leave this to the adults while you focus on both your school lessons and your pro-hero work studies to be the best heroes you can be."

"So the most we can do is pray to the Lord then," said Ibara.

"That sucks," said Setsuna whose arms were crossed behind her head. Both Yui and Reiko nodded in agreement with her.

"I hope that not more big fighting," said Pony.

"You're supposed to say, 'I hope that there will be no more major conflicts.'," corrected Itsuka.

"Speaking about fighting, I'm not looking forward to facing that Mirio dude tomorrow…" said Setsuna who grimaced at the idea of facing someone who was basically impossible to hit. Originally, Classes 1A and 1B were supposed to receive lectures on pro-hero work studies from the Big Three on the same day but, given recent events and Tamaki's injuries, it was decided that Class 1B would receive their lecture on the following day instead.

"We're so doomed, shroom," groaned Kinoko as she knew that Mirio's punches were very strong.

"I honestly feel bad for you girls," said Kyouka.

Sumomo's mental image grimaced as she mentally complained, "In case none of you have noticed, I'm the one who had a multi-person perspective you guys getting your butts whooped and I'll have to endure a second round of that tomorrow."

"I could feel some of those punches while watching that fight even without Sumomo-chan's input," said Himiko.

"Painful lessons aside, his hero suit must have been imbued with his hair to allow him to use his quirk freely without becoming naked in the process," said Melissa.

"We should totally use that technique to make Himiko and Momo's hero suits," said Mei.

"What about Tooru-chan?" asked Izuku who knew that Tooru should get herself a proper hero suit.

"As much as I want to help Tooru-chan make a proper hero-suit, making an invisible suit is quite honestly impractical," replied Melissa. Considering the difficulty in just finding the suit, no one disagreed with her.

"How about a suit that turns invisible on command?" suggested Izuku.

Melissa wore a sad expression as she explained, "Making that would require materials and tools that are mostly available in I-Island. Given my father's past mistake, I doubt I'll be able to access them any time soon."

"Not only that, but we're already on the cusp of creating an upgraded version of the Full Gauntlet which will allow Izuku to use his quirk at 100% more than three times," said Mei who then added, "Once we've created the upgraded Full Gauntlet, we can focus on the invisibility suit, Momo's improved suit and then the fun stuff."

Pony pouted at the reminder that her idea for sexual role-play had to be postponed until the important support gear were completed to allow Mei and Melissa the luxury of creating what were basically high-tech cosplay items. Izuku smiled at Pony as he approached her and patted her shoulder while saying, "Don't worry, I'm sure that Mei-chan and Melissa-chan will be able to get them done before long."

Mei grinned and said, "Not to mention the spare MSBs have been surprisingly helpful as lab assistants so our research and development have been accelerating lately."

Nemuri grinned as she spoke to the girls, "By the way, just to remind you all, I'll be taking Izu-kun out for a date with some 'friends' after school tomorrow."

Izuku blushed while the girls from Dorm 1A and Class 1B either pouted at Nemuri or grinned at her while giving her thumbs ups. Confused, Eri tugged at Fuun's hand and asked, "What's a date?"

Fuun blushed as she explained, "It's when a boy and a girl go out together to see if they like being with each other."

"Like a mummy and a daddy?" asked Eri.

"Something like that," said Fuun.

Eri tilted her head in confusion and said, "But Izuku and the girls already like being together."

Nemuri giggled at the implications while Fuun blushed and said, "Let's just say that they skipped a few steps and leave it at that."

"Is it a grown-up thing?" asked Eri.

"You can say that," admitted Fuun.

"Okay," replied Eri who had learnt that there were some things that she should not learn about until she got older. Considering her past circumstances, as well as the fact that she trusted Fuun and the others in the room, she was in no hurry to learn more about what it meant to be an adult.

"So, who's up for a game of UNO?" as Mina as she took out her deck of UNO cards.

Needless to say, there was no sex for Izuku's group that night as they, including Sumomo who was allowed to "get outside", played games and discussed about which pro-hero they should study under for their pro-hero work studies. In fact, Izuku, the girls of Dorm 1A, the girls of Class 1B and Nemuri did not have sex for the past few days due to the understandable worry about the raid to take down the Shie Hassaikai and the simple fact that they wanted to help Eri in any way that they could so that she would become better-adjusted.

\--The following day…--

School lessons were over and, since it was a Saturday, Izuku was allowed to leave the school campus after receiving permission from Nedzu. Officially, Izuku wanted to leave the campus to visit his mother and spend the night at his original home with her.

The actual reason was decidedly less innocent in nature as Izuku went to a hotel that was recommended by both Nemuri and Momo. The hotel, which was one of many owned by Momo's family, was known as 'The Secret Flower Eden'. Apparently the hotel specialised in providing rooms and services to pro-heroes who wanted to have at least some level of privacy. As long as the money was paid and no crimes took place, such as drug usage, murder and rape, the hotel staff would keep the identities of their clients a secret. In fact, the guaranteed secrecy and security provided by the hotel had made it a surprisingly popular place for pro-heroes and their lovers to meet in secret.

Inko, who already knew about the harem plan, was happy that Izuku was getting along with beautiful pro-heroines.

As for why Nemuri wanted Izuku to go the hotel instead of staying within the school compound, she wanted to avoid suspicion since it would be unusual for the same pro-heroines to keep visiting the school for "unofficial business".

In spite of the guaranteed secrecy provided by the hotel, Izuku decided to disguise himself before leaving the school and then change his disguise before entering the hotel building. Both Nemuri and Momo agreed with his decision as the hotel was not obligated to protect his identity outside of hotel grounds. It was also for that reason that Izuku decided to travel to the hotel on his own instead of travelling together with both Nemuri and Thirteen. When he left the school grounds, he was dressed in a grey shirt, a pair of dark-blue jeans, a black face mask and a red cap to hide his fluffy green hair.

Halfway to the hotel, Izuku entered a public toilet to change his clothes. He switched his clothes for a white T-shirt beneath a dark-green hooded sweatshirt, a beanie, a pair of rectangular sunglasses that Momo was kind enough to create for him, a white face-mask and a pair of grey shoes to replace his usual red ones.

However, Izuku's disguises were not as foolproof as he initially believed as a certain athletic pro-heroine with muscular arms and legs, dark skin, red eyes, long white hair, a pair of rabbit ears and even a round fluffy rabbit tail named Usagiyama Rumi had taken notice of him even in his initial disguise. Normally, she would not be interested in some random student from the hero course of a hero high school, including one from U.A. High School. That said, she knew about rumours of an infamous harem king from the school and that Izuku was the most likely suspect so he was admittedly more interesting than most.

Not fooled by Izuku's attempt to hide his real identity, Rumi, who was dressed in civilian clothes which hid her tail and ears at the time since she was taking a day off, became curious and decided to follow him. She was quite surprised to see him enter The Secret Flower Eden. Her surprise grew further as she noticed Nemuri, and Thirteen greeting him as though they were expecting him. Realising what might be happening, Rumi, whose pro-heroine codename was Miruko, smirked as she decided to "crash the party".

\--In a hotel room…--

Izuku stared at the large and luxurious room in amazement as he spoke, "Wow, this place is really… extravagant!"

Nemuri grinned as she spoke to Izuku, "It certainly is."

Thirteen heard a knock on the door and said, "That must be Yuu, the Wild Wild Pussycats or both." When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Rumi standing before her with her ears revealed and a "shit-eating" grin on her face. Not expecting one of the top-ten pro-heroines to be standing before her, Thirteen stammered, "M-Miruko! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you three the same question," said Miruko whose grin widened as she strode confidently into the room added, "Especially since I now know for sure that your boy toy here has a rather infamous reputation."

Fearing a possible "information leak", Thirteen quickly closed the door shut. Izuku paled at the possible terrible outcomes while Nemuri frowned at Rumi and asked, "Is there any particular reason for you to be interested in him?"

"I'm mostly curious about what you ladies see in him," answered Rumi who then added, "That said, I'd be lying if I wasn't interested in seeing what he can do in the sack."

Nemuri's frown turned into a smirk as she asked, "Let me guess, the rumours that you're horny like a rabbit in heat are actually true?"

Rumi frowned as she admitted, "As much as I hate to say it, you're not wrong." She then sighed in frustration and added, "Part of the reason why I'm such an adrenaline junkie is because it helps to calm my libido." In truth, Rumi's rabbit quirk not only gave her the powerful legs, keen hearing and danger-sensing instincts of a rabbit but also a strong reproductive instinct. However, she despised the idea of being dependent on anyone so she was still a virgin in spite of both her attractive appearance and her high libido. Part of the reason why she hated the idea of being dependent on others, which included team mates and lovers, was due to her past as someone who was mocked and even bullied for being rabbit-like. In her point of view the best way to prove her detractors wrong was to be a strong pro-heroine who did not need help from anyone.

In spite of Rumi's efforts to suppress her libido, it was becoming increasingly unbearable of late and she knew that she needed a good lay at some point. She was quite certain that her growing libido was linked to her "rabbit-boosted biological clock" which included the need to have children in spite of her desire to be a pro-heroine. In theory, she could have tried dating a pro-hero and were certainly plenty of eligible bachelors among them such as Hawks, Kamui Woods, Edgeshot and Best Jeanist. However, she had never formed any close relationships with them and she did not want to admit her weakness as a woman with a rabbit quirk. For all she knew, having protected casual sex might be enough to finally calm her instinctive urge to mate and make babies.

Normally, she would not even think about having a physical relationship with a boy who was still in high school even if it was just a casual fling to calm her urge to mate. Izuku was a unique exception to the rule since he clearly had a physical relationship with Nemuri and Thirteen at the very least. Besides, she was confident that she would dominate the boy who was obviously nervous about having sex with her and that she could have sex with him without any worries about emotional attachment.

Indeed, Izuku was nervous as he mentally asked, "Sumomo-chan, what are the chances that I'm going to have my family jewels completely empty by tomorrow if not today?"

"Considering that Miruko's here, I'd say 150% at least," answered Sumomo who was chuckling weakly.

\--Meanwhile, at U.A. High School…--

Like the rest of Izuku's harem who were present in the meeting room with Eri and Fuun, Ochako was able to find out what was happening through Sumomo as she slapped her hand onto her face with her pinkie finger raised and groaned, "Oh, you have got to be joking!"

Momo sighed as she spoke, "I wish I could say that I was surprised by this turn of events but I can't even muster the emotions needed to feel surprised at this point."

Kyouka wore a deadpan expression as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "I don't even want to know what will happen if we allow him to leave the school compound unsupervised for more than a few days."

Even Himiko shuddered at the thought as she could already imagine Izuku attracting even more girls and women. Never mind forming a harem, Izuku was quite literally forming a small army without even intending to do so.

"So, what are the chances that Miruko will decide to join the harem?" asked Setsuna. The girls of Dorm 1A and Setsuna's classmates glared at her in response. Realising that she had just asked a dumb question, she raised her hands in surrender and said, "Okay, dumb question!"

Eri stared at the aggravated girls before she asked Fuun, "Did Izuku-niichan do something naughty?"

Fuun snorted as she petted Eri's head and replied, "Not intentionally, but yes."

\--Back to Izuku…--

Yuu, Shino, Ryuuko and Tomoko, who already knew about what had happened through both Sumomo's "mental messaging" and Nemuri's phone call, were not amused when they entered the hotel room. Considering that Rumi had quite literally crashed into what was supposed to be a night of sexual fun with Izuku, few could blame them. They also came to realise that Izuku's schoolmates were onto something about keeping the boy supervised at all times.

After a short discussion, it was agreed that Rumi would be allowed to have her turn with Izuku first since Nemuri, Thirteen, Yuu, Shino, Ryuuko and Tomoko already had sex with him at least once. Rumi was surprisingly hesitant to be first in line due to being an inexperienced virgin but her pride made her accept the challenge of having sex with Izuku first. She blushed as she stripped herself naked before an equally naked Izuku who was clearly used to it.

Izuku scratched his cheek sheepishly and asked, "Are you sure that you want to do this? No one is forcing you."

Rumi scoffed and said, "I'm one of the top-ten pro-heroes in all of Japan. Like hell I'm going to avoid this." In spite of her bravado, Rumi was in truth nervous as she had never been physically intimate with anyone before. The fact that her rabbit instincts were urging her to embrace her desire for intimacy certainly did not help.

Somehow sensing her nervousness, Izuku asked, "Do you mind if I take the lead first? You can take the lead after that."

Secretly glad that Izuku was offering to take the lead first, Rumi smirked at him and said, "Sure, Midoriya. I'm curious to know if you're as good as they say."

"Then please lie down on the bed," said Izuku.

While Rumi lay onto the bed, Nemuri asked Yuu, "So, want to bet that we'll be staying here until tomorrow evening instead of tomorrow afternoon?"

Yuu pouted angrily as she muttered, "Knowing Miruko and the rumours about her quirk, I'll be crazy to bet otherwise."

Ryuuko was equally aggravated as she growled, "Like hell I'm going to leave this hotel without some loving."

Tomoko giggled and said, "Party-crashing aside, I'm curious to see what happens next."

Shino sighed and said, "I just pray that she won't break the poor boy."

Rumi glared at the "peanut gallery" irritably and thought, "That's it. I'm going top wring this boy dry tonight even if it's the last thing I do!"

Izuku approached Rumi and said, "Please relax while I take the lead."

"Go ahead and give me your best shot," said Rumi who was determined to dominate the boy once he was done taking the lead.

Certain that Rumi was a willing partner, Izuku gently spread her legs apart. She resisted the instinctive urge to keep her legs together as Izuku started to gently kiss and nibble her muscular inner thighs. In spite of herself, Rumi felt pleasure from the gentle kisses and nibbles. As Izuku's face got closer to her crotch, her hear rate quickened in both panic and excitement as she realised that he was going to kiss and possibly lick her private part. Her heart was soon hammering against her ribs as Izuku's face hovered just above her slit which had white pubic hair. She could have sworn that an eternity passed before Izuku finally started to gently suck onto her clitoris.

Rumi's back arched as she resisted the urge to moan or scream from the sudden pleasure. The urge gradually grew as Izuku proceeded to tease her labial folds and even inserted his tongue into her vagina. She had to bite her lower lip to stay quiet as her body tensed up and her hands gripped the bedsheets. Although Izuku was gentle, it was clear that he was also experienced as he continued to pleasure Rumi in ways that were slowly driving her mad. While Izuku was pleasuring Rumi, the other pro-heroines in the room decided to pleasure themselves with their fingers or dildos. They also continued to watch Izuku having his way with Rumi as they were not going to miss the chance to see him dominating her instead of the other way around.

When Izuku finally stopped licking her genitals, Rumi gasped for breath as she mentally thought, "H-holy shit! No wonder he's got a harem." She then noticed Izuku's throbbing erection. Her eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen next and said, "You're… bigger than I thought."

Izuku blushed as he chuckled and said, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"It's… not going to hurt like a bitch, is it?" asked Rumi who then added, "I'm only asking this because even I know that being in pain while having sex would suck!"

"Since it's your first time, it probably would," said Izuku who then smiled at Rumi as he assured her, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Rumi's blushing face deepened in colour as she avoided looking at Izuku and said, "Y-you don't have to be gentle on my account! I'm sure as hell able to take it!"

Izuku knew that Rumi was trying to put on a brave act which was actually rather cute so he smiled knowingly as he adjusted his position so that his hot phallus pressed against her vaginal opening. He took one last look at Rumi's face and, after seeing her nod, gently pushed his member into her vagina.

Due to her active lifestyle as a pro-heroine, Rumi did not have much of her hymen left so she felt only mild discomfort as Izuku's member filled her. Once he was deep inside of her, Izuku asked, "Are you all right, Miruko-san?"

Having a high pain tolerance was a blessing for Rumi as she easily ignored the discomfort. Confident that she would be fine, she nodded and said, "You can start moving, Midoriya."

"All right. Let me know if it's too much," said Izuku who then started to move his hips slowly. Rumi felt her vaginal folds clench as Izuku's member started to move about. She soon realised that Izuku was not merely moving his hips about at random but was actually finding ways to pleasure her more intensely. It was only by sheer willpower that she was able to avoid revealing the weak spots in her vagina for Izuku to exploit. However, Izuku's lips and tongue were far from idle as he started to gently kiss, lick and suck onto the base of her neck. Rumi nearly mewled from the combined pleasure and had to clamp her hands onto her mouth to stop herself. Seemingly unaware of Rumi's efforts to protect what was left of her dignity, Izuku trailed kisses down from her neck onto her breasts.

Realising what was about to happen next, Rumi tried to say, "W-wai…!" Whatever she was trying to tell Izuku died in her throat as Izuku started to suckle on her left nipple. Unable to hold herself back, Rumi moaned loudly as Izuku not only kissed, sucked and licked her nipple but also quickened the movement of his hips.

Rumi's sexual moans aroused Izuku as he gradually become more aggressive in pleasuring her by suckling onto her right nipple and pressing his phallus against the sensitive parts of her vagina. It was clear that he was determined to make her feel good and Rumi mentally realised, "Forget about dominating him, I'll be lucky to get out of this without being fucking ruined!"

Her pride as a pro-heroine clashed against her growing instinctive desire to be dominated like an animal in heat. Eventually, her desire for sexual release won out as she gripped onto Izuku with her arms and legs and yelled, "Fuck me until I can't even walk!"

Izuku's who on the verge of climaxing, did as he was told and moved his hips with 1% of One For All Activated. Rumi saw stars in her eyes due to the increased sensations which quickly drive her over the edge. She screamed loudly as she orgasmed and Izuku's seed filled her womb while he continued thrusting until he finished climaxing.

As the two lovers slowly calmed down, Rumi glared in mild annoyance at Izuku and said, "You're lucky that today's my safe day. I'm pretty damn sure that I'd have gotten pregnant otherwise."

Izuku chuckled sheepishly and replied, "Yeah, I'm not exactly ready to be a parent yet either."

Unable to look at Izuku in the eyes, Rumi said, "That aside, I have to say that you're pretty damn good at this. I guess that's to be expected from the harem king of U.A. High School."

"Do you mind if we stop for now?" asked Izuku who then explained, "I'm pretty sure that the others are getting impatient."

"Yeah, you can go ahead," said Rumi.

A moment of silence passed before Izuku asked awkwardly, "Miruko-san, you're still holding onto me."

Realising her reluctance to let go of Izuku, Rumi blushed while Nemuri smirked at her and said, "Ara, ara. It seems that Miruko-chan doesn't want to let go of Izu-kun." Nemuri and the other women who were waiting for their turns had already climaxed once after witnessing Izuku have sex with Rumi and had managed to recover enough to tease the rabbit-like pro-heroine.

Shino was equally amused as she spoke, "Who would have thought that someone who looks down on pro-heroes who form teams would be so… clingy."

Tomoko giggled as she spoke, "I'm quite surprised that she has such a cute side to her."

Ryuuko grinned as she spoke, "Now she has no right to heckle us for wanting to be with Izuku."

"Let's not forget that she was planning to dominate Izuku earlier," said Yuu who smirked smugly.

"This is certainly an unexpected development," said Thirteen who could not help but giggle.

Rumi pouted angrily as she continued to hold onto Izuku. Although she wanted to deny it, the truth was that she was touch-starved due to not only her standoffish behaviour but also the simple fact that she had suppressed her desire for sexual intimacy for years. The boy's skilful techniques combined with his well-meaning nature made it hard for her to let him go in spite of her prideful attitude.

Izuku smiled as he gently nuzzled his head against her face and said, "It's all right. We can do this again later if you want."

Unable to resist the desire for more intimacy, Rumi softly said, "I'll… keep that in mind, Midoriya."

In spite of her reluctance, Rumi eventually let go of her hold onto Izuku and allowed Nemuri to approach him. She glared at Nemuri's smug smile as she just knew that the R-Rated pro-heroine was going to show off her dominance over Izuku due to being sexually experienced.

Nemuri, who was already naked, proceeded to pleasure Izuku by cleaning his member with her mouth and tongue. Izuku shivered as he could feel her experienced handling of his erection. He almost gasped when Nemuri licked the glans of his penis before she proceeded to straddle him with his phallus deep inside her womanhood. She wasted no time in swaying her hips as she smiled at him and said, "Feel free to play with my breasts and ass as you please, Izu-kun."

Izuku smiled as he started to grope Nemuri's breasts and tease her stiff nipples while she continued to move her hips. He then placed his hands onto her soft backside to hold her in place so that he could sit upright and nuzzle his face into her breasts. Nemuri licked her lips as she held Izuku's head in place with her arms and wiggled her hips to continue pleasuring him and herself. It did not take long for Izuku to start suckling her nipples while moving his hips to that his erection could go deeper into her vagina. She bit her lower lip as she and Izuku moved their hips in tandem with one another while his hands continued to roam over her backside and back.

While Nemuri was having sex with Izuku, Rumi watched them with keen interest as she wanted to be better at sex. She almost failed to notice Ryuuko, Shino and Tomoko surrounding her. She turned her attention towards the three women and asked, "What the hell are you three planning?"

Ryuuko smirked at Rumi as she spoke, "Well, since we're all in this thing together, we might as well as get to 'know' one another better."

Rumi's eyes widened as she realised what Ryuuko, Shino and Tomoko were planning as she asked, "You're not seriously planning what I think you're going to do, are you?"

The three women of the Wild Wild Pussycats looked at one another and grinned in mutual agreement before they pounced onto Rumi to pleasure her with lots of cat-like licking and hamster-like nibbling. Rumi was unable to stop them as she felt their playful licking on her sensitive spots which included her nipples, her genitals and her ears. She glared at the three women and tried to growl, "I'll… get… you three… bitches… for this…!"

Ryuuko paused her endeavour to lick Rumi's slit until she climaxed and said, "I'm looking forward to it." She then resumed with her licking.

While Rumi was trying her best to resist the pleasure of being kissed, nibbled and licked by three admittedly attractive women, Izuku was using 1% of One For All while thrusting his hips. Nemuri held onto Izuku tightly as she could feel the glans of his penis "ram" into her cervix with each upward thrust. She cried out in ecstasy as they both orgasmed at the same time and Izuku's ejaculate filled her. As they calmed down, Nemuri smiled and kissed Izuku on his forehead before getting off his lap.

Since Ryuuko, Shino and Tomoko were "busy" with Rumi, Thirteen was next in line as she approached Izuku. She smiled as she climbed onto the bed on all fours and wiggled her backside while speaking to Izuku, "I want you to take me from behind, Izuku."

Izuku gladly obliged as he got up and positioned himself behind Thirteen. He then started to thrust his hips to push his penis into her vaginal while using one hand to stimulate her clitoris. Thirteen sighed as she enjoyed the feeling of being slowly filled by Izuku's phallus.

"Damn… how long… can he… keep going?" asked Rumi who was still being pleasure by Ryuuko, Shino and Tomoko.

Tomoko stopped nibbling Rumi's left ear and replied, "So far, he can cum seven times while needing only a bit of rest to recover."

"Damn… that explains… a lot…!" said Rumi who suddenly felt Ryuuko inserting her fingers into her vagina. The rabbit pro-heroine struggled to avoid moaning as Ryuuko and her two team mates continued to pleasure her.

As Izuku thrust his hips, he shifted his attention towards Thirteen's breasts and started to fondle them. Thirteen moaned in pleasure when Izuku started to tease her nipples as though her was milking her and kiss the back of her back. As they both neared climax, Izuku thrust his hips faster and harder with 1% of his quirk activated. Thirteen moved her hips to match his thrusts and the two of them soon climaxed. She moaned in pleasure as her eager womb accepted his seed. Izuku kissed Thirteen's cheek before pulling his member out of her ejaculate-stained womanhood.

Ryuuko grinned as she stopped pleasuring Rumi and said, "My turn!"

Shino sighed while Ryuuko literally pounced onto Izuku to "ride his dick" and said, "She's so impatient."

Tomoko smiled as she replied, "Well, it's not like we didn't expect something like this to happen."

"At the rate this is going, she'll get pregnant before the year is over," said Shino who was not looking forward to the media finding out about Ryuuko being pregnant with a child while out of wedlock. The Wild Wild Pussycats were already one member down due to Tomoko's tragic circumstances and a sexual scandal was the last thing Shino wanted to deal with.

Yuu, who was looking forward to have her turn with Izuku next, pouted as she glared at Ryuuko who was moving her furiously hips like an animal in heat muttered, "I wanted to be next in line."

"Well, you can have your turn after Ryuuko's done and Izuku gets a bit of rest," said Shino.

Rumi, who was somehow just able to avoid having her second orgasm, calmed her breathing before she asked, "So, how did you ladies end up having Midoriya as a lover? I doubt he suddenly decided to seduce you ladies."

"Would you believe us if we told you that it involved us being invited to visit U.A. High School by Nemuri to enjoy a private nudist beach event at the USJ and then catching Izuku naked with Froppy sucking onto his dick like a leech?" asked Shino.

Rumi could have sworn that she physically heard her sexual urges screeching to a halt as she blinked at Shino and asked, "You're shitting me?"

Tomoko snickered as she answered, "Nope, it really happened. Ryuuko-chan couldn't wait to have her way with him then."

"One thing led to another and, well, here we are," said Shino.

Meanwhile, Izuku was gasping as Ryuuko continued to move her hips aggressively while kissing him. His hands grabbed onto her buttocks as he thrust his own hips to match her aggressive movements. Before long, he started spanking her backside which caused her to mewl in delight.

"So wait, how did he end up in the 'private nudist beach event' with you lot?" asked Rumi.

Nemuri, who had been watching Izuku having sex with Thirteen followed by Ryuuko, turned her attention to Rumi and explained, "Simply put, I was already a member of his harem at the time and I wanted to surprise everyone by having him around when they arrive." She grinned as she added, "I was looking forward to seeing their reactions to meeting one another at a nudist beach."

Somehow not surprised by Nemuri's decision, Rumi asked, "So… just curious, how many girls does he have right now?"

"As of right now, twenty three girls," replied Nemuri who did not count Sumomo, whom Nedzu wanted to remain a secret, and Fuun, who had not yet entered a physical relationship with Izuku yet.

"And I'm guessing that the psycho villainess, Toga Himiko, is one of them?" asked Rumi.

"You can say that," admitted Nemuri.

Nemuri was about to explain Himiko's circumstances to Rumi when Ryuuko suddenly yelled, "Oh, fuck yes! Fill me with your hot cum!"

Ryuuko's back arched as she climaxed while slamming her hips downwards so that Izuku's erection could enter her as deeply as possible and his seed could fill her womb. Her tongue hung limply from her mouth as she lay on top of Izuku with a dopey grin on her face.

Shino sighed at Ryuuko's state and said, "Come on, we need to get her off Izuku so that he can rest and get a drink." Tomoko nodded at Shino and helped her to get Ryuuko off Izuku while Yuu went to the fridge to get a drink for Izuku.

Izuku sat up after Shino and Tomoko lifted Ryuuko and said, "Thanks, Shino-chan, Tomoko-chan."

Shino smiled at Izuku and said, "Not problem, Izuku."

"Here's your drink," said Yuu as she gave Izuku a bottle of chilled tea. Accepting the drink, Izuku drank it thirstily to quench his thirst and cool his body down. After emptying the bottle, Izuku breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "So, do you want to go next, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu smiled and said, "Naturally. I'm willing to wait for a bit though."

Izuku nodded at Yuu before he turned his attention to Rumi and asked, "Are you all right, Miruko-san?"

Rumi waved her hand and said, "Ah, I'm fine. Nothing that a good night's sleep can't fix unless you want to fuck me again." Considering some of the injuries she had suffered in the past due to her job as a pro-heroine, she knew that she would be fine.

"Well, I want to satisfy Yuu-chan, Shino-chan and Tomoko-chan before I even think about doing anything like that," said Izuku who was smiling sheepishly.

"I'm cool with that," replied Rumi who understood Izuku's reasoning. Besides, she was allowed to have sex with Izuku first in spite of joining the "sex-fest" uninvited.

"Speaking of satisfying…" said Yuu who smiled seductively while approaching Izuku on all fours. Izuku knew what to so as he stroked Yuu's cheek before she turned around and started rubbing his member with her firm yet soft backside. Once his penis was fully erect, Yuu adjusted her position so that his penis would enter her wet vagina. She smiled as she started moving her hips and said, "Feel free to touch me, Izuku." The boy obliged as he reached out to grope her breasts while she continued to have sex with him in the reverse-cowgirl position. He then shifted one hand to stimulate her clitoris which made her moan in pleasure.

\--Meanwhile, at U.A. High School…--

Eri was sound asleep so Fuun, together with the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B, decided to go to sleep as well. However, Sumomo had other plans as she connected all of her hosts together with her slimy appendages and formed a singular "Mind-Scape" for everyone to meet together.

Within the mind-scape, Sumomo grinned at the girls and said, "I'm sure that you girls are all curious about why I've invited you here in this shared mind-scape."

Ochako frowned as she asked, "You're planning something perverted, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," confessed Sumomo who then added, "But can you honestly blame me? We haven't had sex for a few days already. Sure, we can't very well have actual physical sex while Eri's sleeping with us and there was the whole issue of being worried about the yakuza group for the past few days but a bit of admittedly experimental mental sex can't hurt, can it?"

"Honestly, I don't mind trying it out but I'd rather not have to explain to Eri-chan why we all smell weird the next day," said Ochako.

"Or have her wake up in the middle of the night and see us getting sexually aroused with slimy tentacles in our ears for that matter, kero," said Tsuyu. She was almost caught masturbating by her younger siblings once and she did not want to risk it again with Eri.

Itsuka nodded emphatically and said, "I'm with Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan here." The other girls of the harem soon nodded in mutual agreement.

Sumomo pouted and said, "Fine… we won't try it out just yet."

"Mental sex aside, what should we do about Miruko?" asked Kyouka who then added, "I mean, she already had sex with Midori and something tells me that she will figure us out eventually even if she doesn't decide to join the harem."

"That is certainly something to be concerned about," said Momo.

"Maybe you should add her into the fold," suggested Fuun who then added, "I mean, she already had sex with Midoriya-kun so it's not like it'll change anything much, right?"

"It would if she decides to look into his past," said Ibara who knew all too well about the experience.

"Let's not forget that she'll probably be looking into what he saw in Himiko-chan's memories as well," said Setsuna who then turned her attention towards Himiko and said, "No offence by the way."

"None taken," said Himiko.

"Are his memories really that bad, even without Himiko-chan's memories added to the mix?" asked Fuun.

"His quirk did not manifest until the day of the entrance exam into U.A. High School so you tell us," said Mina.

Fuun raised her hands and said, "Point taken. Even I can't imagine what it would be like to live without a quirk."

"Still, Fuun-chan has a point. Miruko already had sex with Izu-chan and she might decide to continue having a relationship with him, kero," said Tsuyu.

"Also, we wouldn't want to risk her inviting even more pro-heroines into this harem," said Melissa.

Ochako sighed as she spoke, "I guess we have no choice then, huh?"

"It sure seems like it," said Tooru.

Sumomo grinned and said, "I'll be sure to relay the message to Nemuri-neechan!"

\--Back to Izuku and the others…--

Yuu kissed Izuku while the two of them climaxed together. Once Izuku had stopped ejaculating, Yuu smiled at him and said, "Ever thought about trying to do me while I'm in my giant form?"

Izuku blushed and admitted, "Yes, but mostly to ask myself how in the world am I going to make it work."

Amused by Izuku's understandable question, Yuu snickered good-naturedly before she got off and said, "Okay, you two ladies can have your turn how!"

Shino and Tomoko smiled in mutual agreement as they approached Izuku. Shino then instructed, "Lie down, Izuku. Tomoko will have her turn while I have a seat on your face."

Realising what the two women wanted, Izuku lay onto the bed obediently so that Tomoko could straddle over his still-erect phallus while Shino straddled over his face. Tomoko soon started having cowgirl sex with Izuku who held onto Shino's thighs so that he could lick, kiss and suck her private part. Both women held hands to steady themselves and Izuku continued to pleasure the both of them with practised ease.

While Tomoko and Shino started kissing each another, Rumi turned her attention towards Nemuri and asked, "So, when did he start getting a harem? I imagine it was some time before the rumours started to spread from the school."

"Honestly, it all started on the day the students moved into the dorms," replied Nemuri who then explained to Rumi about Ochako and Tsuyu's desire to be with Izuku after he was almost killed by Muscular during the summer camp.

After Nemuri was done explaining to Rumi, the rabbit-like pro-heroine rubbed her chin and asked, "So you're telling me that he went from just two girls liking him to having a harem of every girl from both first-year hero course classes including the gender-bent child of Endeavour himself, a girl from the support course, a girl who's related to David Shield himself, a former villainess and a number of pro-heroines, right"

"Pretty much," said Nemuri who was not surprised by Sumomo's mental message that the rest of Izuku's harem had decided begrudgingly to allow Rumi to join. After all, Rumi was a famous pro-heroine who was smarter than most would expect of her.

"Damn, most men would kill to have that kind of luck with the ladies," said Rumi.

"Amen to that," agreed Nemuri.

Back to Tomoko, Shino and Izuku, the three lovers had changed their sexual positions. Shino lay on her back while Tomoko lay on top of her. Izuku used 1% of One For all while he had sex with both women by "switching" between the two lovers every few thrusts. Shino and Tomoko continued kissing each other and their breasts pressed against one another as Izuku continued to make love to them.

When Izuku was close to ejaculating, he thrust his phallus between the two women's warm bodies and released his seed. The feeling of his member rubbing against their clitorises and his hot ejaculate on their bellies made the two women climax. After the three lovers had climaxed, Izuku lay on top of Tomoko. Although Izuku was still able to keep going, he decided to stop for three reasons. Firstly, he wanted to get enough rest as he was sure that the rest of his harem would want their turns with him on the following day if possible. Secondly, there was no guarantee that he will not be having sex with the pro-heroines in the room again on the following morning. Thirdly, the sooner they went to sleep together, the sooner Sumomo can secretly "brain-jack" Rumi with Nemuri's help.

Not surprisingly, Izuku and the pro-heroines in the room soon fell asleep with him sleeping in the middle while surroinded by Shino, Ryuuko, Tomoko, Thirteen, Yuu and Nemuri. Rumi was tempted to join in but she was too proud to admit it so she opted to sleep by herself while wrapped up in a warm blanket. Little did she realise that she was going to have a very "weird dream" later that night…

\--The following morning…--

Rumi stared at the cute pink blobs of slime seated on Izuku, Nemuri, Thirteen, Yuu, Ryuuko, Tomoko and Shino's laps before she sighed and said, "So that weird-ass dream with that Yamanaka girl from last night really wasn't a sex-induced dream after all."

Izuku nodded and apologetically said, "Sorry for getting you involved in this but we didn't want to take any risks."

"Considering the whole traitor issue at the school, never mind the information you got from Toga, I can see why Nedzu thought that having that slime girl around and keeping her existence a secret was a good idea," said Rumi who then added, "Still, it doesn't change the fact that this whole 'harem plan' situation seems like it came straight from a porno."

"You're far from the only one to think that way," agreed Nemuri who smiled at the resigned rabbit-like pro-heroine.

Rumi blushed as she looked away from the others and asked, "So, since I'm a member of the harem, does that mean that I'm free to drop by to have sex with Izuku or even the other girls of the harem every now and again?" She enjoyed having sex with Izuku and was open to the idea of being in a physical relationship with him to keep her animalistic urges in check.

"Well, since you already had sex with me, I suppose there's no reason for you to stop," said Izuku who then asked, "That said, are you sure you want it to be a purely physical thing and nothing more?" Although Izuku already had an intimate relationship with so many girls and women, the idea of having a casual physical relationship with no emotional intimacy did not sit well with him.

"I am curious as to how you got two villainesses to change sides," admitted Rumi who then added, "Plus, as you've said, I already had sex with you and I already know about Yamanaka so it's not like knowing your full story will change anything much, right?"

\--One memory-sharing later…--

Rumi was close to shedding tears as she spoke to Izuku, "Okay, I take it back. Your back-story explains, and changes, a hell lot of stuff." As one of the top-ten pro-heroes in all of Japan, she had faced many kinds of terrible situations. However, Izuku's past suffering as a "quirkless nobody" hit her harder than most due to her own painful past as a victim of bullying due to her rabbit-based quirk. It was one thing to be seen as small and cute but being deemed as weak or, worse yet, a complete slut, because of her quirk was another matter altogether. In fact, one of the reasons why she wanted to be a pro-heroine was to prove everyone who mocked her wrong.

"Sorry about bringing up your past, Miruko-san," said Izuku.

Rumi smirked at Izuku and said, "You can call me Rumi. We're way past being mere friendly acquaintances at this point."

Izuku smiled and replied, "Sure thing, Rumi-chan."

The rabbit-themed pro-heroine blushed as she fidgeted and asked, "Anyway, since we're more than friendly acquaintances, can you do me a small favour?"

"Sure, I don't mind," replied Izuku who then asked, "What is it exactly though?"

"Well… can you… petmyheadandrubmyearsandtummy!" said Rumi.

Izuku, along with the other pro-heroines in the room, stared at Rumi for a moment before the pro-heroines chuckled or giggled at Rumi's surprisingly adorable request while Izuku smiled at her and happily obliged. Rumi blushed as Izuku started to gently pet her head and teased her sensitive ears. She flinched from the physical contact but soon relaxed as she slowly allowed herself to finally give in to her normally-suppressed desire for real intimacy with another person. Before long, she sighed and submitted to Izuku's warm and gentle hands as he continued to pet her while stroking her cheeks, scratching her chin and rubbing her abdomen. Even though Izuku was not touching her breasts and thighs, Rumi could feel her body burn with a growing desire for more. She even mewled as Izuku started to rub the tips of her ears and pet her tail.

While Izuku was petting Rumi as though she was a pet rabbit in a downright innocent manner, the rest of the pro-heroines grinned as they collectively thought, "I want some of that too!"

Not surprisingly, Izuku and the pro-heroines' stay at the hotel was extended.

\--Later that day…--

After another round of sex, which was even more intense than before in Rumi's case as she decided to take the lead and was easily as aggressive as Ryuuko when it came to sex if not more so, Izuku left the hotel while feeling absolutely exhausted. Due to the need to keep his relationship with the pro-heroines a secret, he had to leave on his own with his disguise on. Understandably, Izuku was worried about being followed by someone while making his was back to U.A. High School. In fact, he would have acted in a comically suspicious manner throughout the entire trip had Sumomo not volunteered to help him act less suspiciously by taking control of his body.

Before long, Izuku returned to the school and entered Dorm 1A after changing back to his normal civilian clothes. His return did not go unnoticed as his harem in Dorm 1A were already waiting for him when he arrived and, after having dinner, immediately dragged him away to Nemuri's "special classroom".

Minoru, Denki and Hanta glared at Izuku enviously as they knew that he was getting some "sexy action".

\--A short while later…--

Izuku, the girls of Dorm 1A and Class 1B, Fuun and Eri were watching a pre-quirk era movie titled 'Lilo and Stitch' together. Nemuri, who was on duty that evening, was not present to watch the movie with them or discuss about any plans for the week.

Needless to say, nothing sexual was taking place.

Ochako sighed contentedly as Izuku pampered her with head-pats while she was sitting on his lap. Eri was similarly seated on Fuun's lap and was equally happy to receive her head-pats from the older girl.

Although Ochako wanted to have sex with Izuku, she was willing to wait until the following day to start. Considering how tired he was by the time he returned to the dorms, as well as the fact that both Eri and Fuun would only move into the dorms on the following day, Ochako knew that she should be patient.

It should be noted that the girls from both Dorm 1A and Class 1B had been making plans to have sex with Izuku in between school lessons to satisfy their sexual needs as they would soon start their pro-hero work studies which would lead to them having even less free time than before. There was also the fact that Eri would mostly likely be present in the dorms or even the meeting room after school hours and none of the girls wanted to risk neglecting the girl just to satisfy their carnal desires. Thankfully for them, Nedzu had already made the necessary arrangements to allow their "mature activities" to take place between classes early on during the start of the harem plan.

In spite of having the understanding support of Nedzu, Nemuri, Thirteen and, to a certain extent, Shouta and Toshinori, Izuku and the girls from both Dorm 1A and Class 1B knew that they should be careful to avoid unwanted attention and, worse, getting caught red-handed. There was also the need to maintain their performances in school so it was agreed that the girls would continue taking turns to have sex with Izuku much like before.

Izuku smiled as he continued to pet Ochako while sandwiched between Himiko and Tsuyu who were content to snuggle against him. Little did he know that his pro-hero work study was going to get "spicy" very fast.

\--End Chapter--

**Author's Notes:**

I will admit that I was not planning to have Rumi in this chapter but, while writing the story, it felt right to include her for fun. Also, as some you can probably tell, Rumi's past in this story is inspired by my other work, "Izuku's Pet Noumu'.

Also, if you feel that the story is a bit rushed, it is mostly because I did not want to spend time covering the attack on the Shie Hassaikai. Between the lack of Izuku's direct involvement and the fact that Eri is already safe, it felt redundant to write down the attack in detail. As for Kurogiri's capture, it was glossed over in canon as well.

I will be posting Izuku's Noumu Life (as in I'll try to conclude the internship arc) next before focusing my attention on Izuku's Pet Noumu for a few arcs (up to the end of the I-Island arc). I already have a couple of ideas that I want to write down in that story.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


End file.
